Life is an Adventure
by Melissa1205
Summary: It has been 5 years since the war. Everyone has moved on. Katara is being forced to marry. She visits Uncle and Zuko for advice. Will they help her? What about finding Zuko's mother, will she help him? Oh the craziness that will happen along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Life After the War

A/N: So this is my first story. I hope that is goes pretty good. Please Read and Review. Any comments good and bad are welcome. :-D Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar. :-( Maybe one day I will own something cool too.

* * *

><p>Once again Katara sat in another war meeting only half listening to what they were saying. <em>I <em>_don__'__t __understand __why __my__ dad __makes __me__ come __to__ these __stupid__ things.__ I __am __never __allowed __to __say__ anything.__ And__ what__ is __the __point __of__ having__ a __war__ meeting__ when__ the__ war__ has __been __over __for __5 __years._

Katara placed her elbow on the table and softly placed her chin in her hand. Sighing she looked out the window, longing to be outside playing in the snow with her students at the school. She loved teaching the students at the Waterbending Academy. When the war ended many people from the Northern Tribe moved to the Southern Tribe in hopes of it being more relaxed. Everyone and anyone who was a bender could learn bending, not just men. And if one so desired they could learn to heal as well.

_A __lot __has __changed__ since __the __war __ended._She thought as she turned to look at the members of the meeting again, acting like she was paying attention. Since the end of the war Katara had become an Ambassador for the Southern Tribe and had been traveling all over the world. She loved traveling and seeing all the friends she had made during the war. But what she loved most was helping people along the way. There were so many people, still to this day, who needed help. This saddened Katara. _How __can__ there __still__ be__ people __in __pain? __Five __years __later?__ They__ should__ be__ happy__ and__ the__ world__ should__ be __peaceful._

As far as her friends, they were all happy, as far as she could tell. Sokka had finally asked Suki to marry him. _They __were__ perfect__ for __each __other._ She kept him grounded and he kept her relaxed. They would be the perfect rulers of the Southern Tribe when her father stepped down. The wedding was fast approaching and GranGran had planned almost all of it. Katara laughed to herself at this thought. _I __thought __that__ Suki__ was__ going__ to __kill__ her__ at __one __point._ GranGran had suggested that everything be blue and that she wore a green dress to respect her culture. _Oh __GranGran.__You__ only __meant __well._ But in the end the wedding is going to be beautiful and take place on Kyoshi Island since many of the quests are not use to the cold temperatures of the South Pole.

_Aang._ Katara sighed. _That __did__ not__ end__ well._She and Aang had been dating for about a year after the war. During this year Aang was traveling everywhere looking for more airbenders. Katara had asked to come home many times but he refused saying that he always had a lead. After six months of letting him taker her all over the world she made him take her home. She had not been home in almost 2 years and wanted to see her GranGran. Sure she had seen her for about 3 days before she left with Aang again, but it was not the same.

Once home, she missed traveling and seeing her friends but she was glad to be home. Aang had not once come to see her during the next six months of their relationship. He always said he had a new lead and that if he left now the trail would go cold. _It __should __have__ put__ up__ a__ red__ flag __there__ but __I__ always __gave__ people __the__ benefit __of__ the __doubt._

On the anniversary of the end of the war a party was thrown in Ba Sing Se. When she and her brother had arrived Aang was there and acted as if there was nothing wrong. _He __was __so__ young.__ At__ this __moment__ I__ knew __I __could__ not __be __with __him. __He __was __younger__ yes __and__ that__ was __not __the__ problem.__ The __problem__ was __he__ was __not__ given __a __childhood__ and __he __wanted __that __childhood __now. __He __thought __that __anything __he __did __wrong __could __be __solved __by __giving __me __a __mango. __I __hate __mangos. __But __he __loves __them, __so __in __turn __I__ should__ love__ them._ The party was a week long festival that every nation was present for. Her group of friends were named War Heroes and were presented with medallions. On the last day Aang had asked her to come with him. She declined. _He__ got __so __upset __that __I __didn__'__t __want __to __come. __He __told __me __I __didn__'__t __love__ him__ since __I __wasn__'__t __coming. __I __knew__ it __was __time __to __end __things __then. __I__ explained __my __feelings __and __he __did __not __enjoy __it __or __take __it __well. __His__ only__ response __was__ fine __and__ then __said __good__bye.__ He __flew __off __and __didn__'__t __talk __to __me __for __almost __5__ months._

Eventually when Aang started talking to Katara again they sat down and had a long talk about what happened. They apologized and forgave each other and moved on. Aang was currently trying to win Toph's attention. _I __wonder __how __that__'__s __going. __I__ haven__'__t __got __a__ letter __or __seen__ them__ in __awhile._

Katara switched arms and returned to looking out the window. _Toph__ would __be __highly __difficult __to __win __the __heart __of. __But __if __anyone__ could__ do__ it, __it__'__s __Aang._Toph had confided in Katara almost a year ago now that she had feelings for Aang, but she was not about to let him win so easily. Katara laughed again. Toph had returned home to live with her parents. This did not go well. She stayed about three weeks and then she couldn't stand her parents anymore. She left to go around helping people and of course participating in the Earth Kingdom Rumble, which she always won.

Toph and Aang had written to her regularly but Uncle Iroh wrote to her the most. Uncle replied to her as soon as he received a letter from her. She loved the old man. She always stayed at the tea shop when she visited Ba Sing Se. She would help in the tea shop and talk with the old man at night. They would talk about anything and everything. She even told him what had happened with Aang, which she had told no one. If she ever needed help with anything that she didn't want to go to her family for, she wrote to him. And almost every time he had something to say that made her feel better. He never told her what to do but what he said always helped. _Uncle.__ You __are __currently __visiting __Zuko. __I__ wonder __how __that __is __going._

Zuko had done well as Fire Lord. Many people were happy that the war had ended and their family members had returned home. Some were upset that their income would decrease but Zuko quickly started trade with other nations to replace the money. All the nations were profiting well from the trading with the Fire Nation. There were some Ozai supporters out there who wanted the war to return. Their ideas were based strictly on the fact that they thought the Fire Nation was above all the others. They had conducted many assassination attempts on Zuko all of which he avoided. _The __worst __one __he __got __shot __with __an __arrow__ while __traveling. __All __the__ rest__ were__ stopped __before __they __even __started. __I__ wish __he __would __have __let __me __heal __that __stupid __arrow __shot. __He __wouldn__'__t __even __have __that __scar __if __he __would __have__ let __me. _Zuko had written to Katara some but not often. She knew he had more important things to do instead of write to her.

Katara sighed. _This__ is __so__ boring. __When __will __it __end?_ Katara leaned back into her chair. The meeting was going into its second hour and it was all she could do to appear focused.

"WHAT!"

Katara suddenly turned to focus back on the meeting. _Maybe__ something __good__ is __about __to __happen. __Maybe __stupid __Kurai__ is__ going __to__ get __a__ talking__ to. __Oh__ how__ I__ hate __that __man. _Kurai thought that it was against Water Tribe tradition to let women do anything and had gotten in her face many times. She wished he would return to the North. _Maybe__ then__ these __meetings __wouldn__'__t __last __so __long._

"I do not think that is a good idea." Katara's father said with an even tone.

"It is tradition that the princess be married by the time she is 18." Kurai said just as even.

"Yes in the Northern Tribe but not here." Hakoda said in a final tone.

"Hakoda. If we want to be considered a nation same as the others she does need to get married soon." Pakku said looking closely at his friend.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Katara asked leaning over and whispering in her brother's ear.

"They want to make you have an arranged marriage." Sokka said flatly, anger rolling off him.

"Maybe I should pay attention during these things. How can dad agree to that?" Katara focused closely knowing that if she spoke now it would not end well since Kurai was the one speaking in favor of it.

"Katara was 15 when the war ended and now she is 20. She should have found someone by now. She needed to be married 2 years ago at the latest." Kurai was starting to convince the other members as he talked. "If she hasn't found anyone yet what are the hopes of her finding one on her own. She needs assistance and we can pick the perfect match for her."

"Absolutely not!" Katara was livid. "Do you even know what I like to do in my free time? Or what I want to do for the rest of my life?"

"You want to get married and have a husband take care of you. You will cook and clean and take care of your children." Kurai smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"WHAT! See you know nothing about me! How can you pick someone for me?" Katara was slowly starting to lose her cool. The air in the room was dropping degrees rapidly and everyone could start to see their breath.

"Katara why don't you and your brother leave and take a break. I will handle this." Hakoda looked at them seriously. Katara slowly stood and looked at her dad and then an icy glare at Kurai, finally walking out of the room.

"Katara don't worry." Sokka closed the door behind him. "Dad won't let that happen to you."

"I know. But still the thought that they would even suggest it makes me mad." Katara said slowly calming down. "I am going for a walk and then to practice."

Sokka watched slowly as she walked out. "I hope no one upsets her or they are going to get Katara's wrath. I wonder what Suki is doing? I wonder if she is making dinner. Or maybe a snack. I should go check on her. Maybe there will be meat." Sokka slowly started walking toward their house.

* * *

><p>Katara slowly walked into their house. <em>I<em>_ wonder __how__ it __went. __I __hope __I __am__ not __marrying__ some__ stupid __idiot __like __Kurai__ wanted. __I __think __I__ might __just __have __to __run __away __if __that __happens._

Katara took a quick shower and got dressed. Working out all afternoon had made her sweaty and tired. She just wanted to eat dinner and pass out for the night. She slowly made her way to the dining hall. Since her father was declared King they had to move into a palace. None of them liked it but it was to save face and be considered a real nation.

As she walked in she looked around. Her brother looked somewhat upset. He father looked relieved but slightly irritated. GranGran was shooting daggers at her father and Pakku. Pakku was trying to ignore everyone and eat. _This__ is __not __a__ good __sign. __I__ am __going __to __marry __an__ idiot. _Katara thought angrily taking her seat next to her brother.

"So how did it go?" She asked slowly while looking to the head of the table to her father.

"It went terrible is how it went. Your father is a moron." Kanna said as she started to look at her food and more or less kill it again.

Katara's stomach fell. "What does that mean?"

"I think your father did as well as he could given what the others were suggesting." Pakku said as he reached for some bread.

"What does that mean?" Katara was starting to get upset that no one was telling her what had happened. "This is my life. Someone tell me."

"Katara don't get mad at Dad. I think this is a good compromise." Sokka said as he looked at his sister. It was then she realized that Suki wasn't with them. _Oh__ shit! __This __isn__'__t __going__ to __be __good __if __they__ asked __Suki __to __not __eat __with__ us. __I __am__ truly __fucked._

"Someone tell me!"

"I got them to agree to not force you into an arranged marriage." Katara's heart was so happy she smiled from ear to ear.

"See that's good news. Why is everyone so upset?" Katara asked as she looked around.

"There is more." Her father started again and Katara's heart dropped. "To make them agree I had to say that you would marry within the next two years." If possible her heart dropped even more. It felt like it was in her gut at this point. "But the good news you get to choose who it is."

"So how does this work then?" Katara was at a loss for words. He whole life was about to end. She had two years to pick someone to marry and be with for the rest of her life. In the four years since Aang she had not found anyone. How is she suppose to find someone in 2? She was starting to panic and her breathing was become ragged.

"Well, I will send out messages to all the nations. Kings, nobles, friends, etc. and then the men will come here to meet you. From those men you will choose your husband." At his words the entire table went quiet. GranGran looked as if she was going to kill someone and slowly her fork started to bend. "To make it a little less chaotic we will be having dinner and a ball every other Friday. This will be when the men will be introduced to you and what not." Hakoda looked around at everyone as he finished meekly. "It was the best I could do."

"Well it is better than nothing." _WHAT?__ This __is __the __best __you __could __freaking __do! _Katara was slowly losing her cool again. In the last 5 years she had grown a lot and knew that losing one's cool is not approved of a 20 year old. "I think I am done with dinner."

* * *

><p>Katara slowly got up and walked out the door. Once in the hall she ran. She ran and ran and ran until she was outside in the middle of nowhere. She looked up at the stars and screamed in frustration and sadness collapsing into the snow as she did so.<p>

Slowly starting to cry she began to talk to herself "How can this happen? I was happy. I was content. I was helping people. Those stupid people!" She cried for a little while longer. Tears freezing to her face and coat.

Finally after some time her sobs became short and her breathing evened out. "I will do what they want but I will use every single one of these stupid balls and not pick till the end." She paused thinking again. "I will not pick some stupid person who wants nothing but me as a wife to cook and clean. Mom why could you not be here to smack some sense into Dad."

Katara looked down at the snow taking a huge breath so her sobs were 100% gone. "I will not go down easily. I will fight for my happiness and I will not let Kurai win. I will make the best out of this for Dad. I will be the perfect princess that I am suppose to be but I will be myself at the same time." She knew this would happen one day. The having to get married part but she always thought she could take her time. Her dad did everything he could and now she had to make him proud. Take it in stride and make the Southern Water Tribe proud of their princess. "It is time to grow up Katara. It is time to finally do what you are suppose to do. Be the princess they want you to be. It is time to stop running around the world helping other nations and stay home and help your own." Katara slowly stood, nodded her head, wiped the tears from her face and looked one more time at the sky. "I will make you proud too Mom." And then started walking back to the village and her home.

* * *

><p>"Sokka." Katara said as she walked into his room. She had just returned and her face was still red.<p>

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sokka asked as he sat on his bed.

"Ok. I guess." She went and sat next to him. "So I did some thinking. I believe that it is time I grow up. I have been helping other nations for so long I think it is time I help my own. When they named father King they also named me princess. I need to do what is right by them and make everyone happy. Father tried really hard to get this to work out so that I can pick who I want and I will not let him down. I won't pick an idiot but I will pick someone who I like. I will take the entire time and choose carefully." She finished looking like she was determined to not go against what she believed.

"Katara, that's all good, but what about your happiness." Sokka asked taking his sisters hands in his own. "I want you to be happy and I don't think that just settling for a random guy that you kinda like will make you happy."

"It is better than them picking." Katara said shortly. "I know this isn't what I want but I have to do this. I can't make more problems for father with Kurai than he already has."

Sokka looked at his sister. He took a long look at her. In the last 5 years she had grown into a beautiful woman that any man would want and be grateful to have. She had also grown up mentally. The old Katara would be blowing a gasket about the entire situation and most likely run away, but his sister had become wise. Sokka was guessing this was from her traveling the world as their ambassador. Those meetings with nobles make you grown up fast. _And__ I __am__ sure __that __Uncle __has __helped __her __too._Sokka loved the old man as well and knew Katara held him high on her respect meter. Smiling Sokka spoke "I think you are going to make a great wife to some guy who you kinda like."

Katara laughed. "Thanks Sokka." She hugged him tightly.

"You know Katara" Sokka started as he let her go. "It is going to be awhile before the first ball. I think it is the weekend before my wedding, since Dad has to send out all the letters and all. So that would mean you have a month and a half until the first one."

Katara looked at him skeptically. "Yeah?"

"Well I was just thinking about how much you love Uncle. Why don't you head to the Fire Nation to see him. I mean we don't really need you here and I know you want his advice. Zuko is in the wedding to so I am sure you can come back with him. He has to be on Kyoshi a week before the wedding same as you. I'm sure he would come here for the first ball and then come to Kyoshi with us the next day. Take some time and talk it over with Uncle." Sokka finished and turned to look at his sister.

Katara was shocked. "When the heck did you grow up? Look at you being all wise and stealthy. I would love to go see Uncle. That is the best idea anyone has said all day." She turned to walk out and go talk to her father about it but stopped at the doorway. "Sokka thanks. And you really are going to make a great ruler one day." Katara smiled and walked out of his room looking for her father.

"You will too sister." Sokka said when she was out of ear shot. He walked to his desk and pulled out a letter looking longingly at it and then speaking to it. "I hope you aren't made with me."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I would love some reviews :-D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Fire Nation

**A/N:This chapter should be interesting. I want to thank those of you who reviewed :-D It was nice to see someone liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar. :-/ I do own my original characters though :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katara sat on a ship. A cold metal ship. "This is so lame." Katara had talked with her father three days ago and he had immediately agreed saying that she needed time to think. He made arrangements for a great ride to the Fire Nation and she had sent a letter to Uncle letting him know she was coming. "Arrangements my ass! How is sitting on a cold metal ship full of men 'a great ride'?"<p>

"Katara if you continue to talk to yourself someone might think you are crazy." The Fire Nation soldier to her right said jokingly. It just so happened that the trading ship from the Fire Nation had come into port and her father arranged for her to ride back with them.

"Jee please not today." Katara said looking at him. Katara knew him all too well. He was about two years older than her but he looked much older, Katara assumed the war had many tales to tell about him. She had traveled with him many times since the war ended. He was one of Zuko's most trusted solders so he was never far from important things, such as Zuko, or valuable things from other nations being transported. She had come to know him well and he respected her as if she were his sister.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes but I would rather not talk about it."

"If there is anything I can do."

"I will let you know." Katara smiled. She loved and trusted this man with her life. He was never far away from her when they traveled together. He always made it feel like Sokka was around. If she could, she would bring him with her everywhere.

"I have to go talk to the men now. Don't stay out here too long." Jee smiled and walked away.

As he walked into the observation room the captain spoke to him. "A lady that beautiful should never be sad. I wonder what is troubling the young girl."

They both walked to the window and looked out on the main deck at Katara sitting in a coat looking out at the ocean. "If only we knew Captain. If only we knew."

* * *

><p>A week had passed and they were arriving in the Fire Nation. <em>A <em>_month__ and__ a__ week __and __then __all__ hell__ breaks __loose._ Katara sighed as she saw the port come into view. Katara had switched her clothes from the heavy coat and layers of the south to her lighter ones. It was far too hot for layers. She wore a simple outfit, loose pants and a halter top, of course in blue. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She knew from experience that she would be very hot for awhile as her body adjusted to the temperature. She stood on the deck next to Jee as they came into port.

"How long has it been since you were last here?"

Katara looked up at him and smiled, "Two months. A very very very long two months."

Jee laughed. "Well I am glad to see we are missed."

"If you only knew." She smiled. Here she was not bothered. Here she could help people. Here she was just Katara. Here she could do what she wanted. She loved it here and spent most of her away time here. Katara thought as she watched the plank lowered. _I __think__ in __the__ last__ 5 __years__ I__ have__ spent __probably __a __total__ of __two__ and __a __half __years__ here. __I __never __go __long__ without__ coming__ here.__ And__ I__ stay __forever ._Katara laughed to herself as Jee motioned for her to walk on to the dock.

As soon as her feet hit the dock someone was screaming.

"KATARA!"

She looked around and just in time noticed May flinging herself at her. "Oh I missed you so much! We cannot go this long without seeing each other ever again. May squeezed her tighter and Katara just smiled and returned the hug.

"I missed you too May. How did you know I was coming?"Katara asked as the bear hug released her. May was a servant at the palace, specifically assigned to Katara as well as Zuko's personal servant. May was the only one allowed in Zuko's room, since the very first assassination attempt was by a servant that entered his room, that rule was in place the next day. Katara and May had become friends instantly. She was a year older than Katara and they talked about anything and everything a girl would talk about.

"The entire palace knows you are coming. There is a ball tonight to celebrate your return. But between you and me I think it is just so Iroh has a reason to throw a party." May said as she looked up at Jee who was walking towards them.

"I think it is time we head to the palace." Jee said as he walked up to the girls. "And what is this about a ball?" He asked raising an eyebrow and the girls laughed.

* * *

><p>As Katara walked into the palace everything was buzzing. People were running around everywhere getting ready for the ball. Katara laughed at this. <em>These<em>_ poor __people.__ Uncle__ and__ his__ silly__ parties. _Katara smiled and for the first time in awhile she felt truly happy.

Every servant and soldier in the palace had greeted her and asked how she was doing. She knew all their names and had gone out to party with many of them on multiple occasions. Katara never really understood the point of servants. She knew why they were there but they should be your friend too. _I __mean __look __at __what __happened__ to __Zuko __since __he __didn__'__t __know __his. _They were all her friends and she could tell they genuinely cared about her.

"Ok Katara same room as always." May said as she opened the doors and walked across the room. Her room was large but small by palace standards. It had a couch on one side of the room and a small table and cushioned chairs at the other for meals in her room. In the center of the room along the back wall, between a window and the doors to the balcony, was her overly large bed. The first time Katara saw it she assumed that 5 people could sleep in it easily. It was covered with a down comforter and sheets all in a sky blue color. Zuko had had them made special for her. Attached to her room was a bathroom with a very large tub, a shower, and a walk in closet. Zuko had told her she could leave her things there so she had not brought anything but clothes for the voyage. Katara's room was in the family wing located across the hall from Uncle's and next to Zuko's.

"It is still just the way I left it." Katara smiled as she walked over to the bed and ran her hand over it.

"It better be. I wouldn't let anyone in here." Katara laughed at her friend and then turned to look at the door. Jee was still standing there leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to show you to Iroh so I can go and rest myself." Jee said as he smirked at the girls. May blushed and Katara smiled knowingly.

"I will make sure your things get put away." May said turning to enter the bathroom.

"I guess we can go then." Katara smiled walking out the door.

As they were walking to the royal family garden Katara spoke "So how are things with you and May?" she had a smile on her face that looked a little sneaky.

"They are fine. Why do you ask?" Jee said as he turned a corner looking at her questioningly. "Did she say something?"

"No. I just thought you told me you were going to propose, and I did not see a ring." Katara smiled mischievously.

"Well maybe I haven't had the time." Jee laughed as they stopped outside the gardens.

"Well you better make some time buddy." Katara said poking him in the chest with the best stern face she could muster while trying not to laugh.

"Ok. Ok." Jee laughed harder as he put his hands in the air saying he gave up. "I will get right on it. Now Iroh is at his tea table. Get going before he thinks I kidnapped you." As he finished he turned her and started to push her in the right direction. Katara smiled and walked away sticking out her tongue at him over her shoulder. _If__ only __she __could __become __Fire__Lady. __Life __here __would__ be __so __much __happier __and__ fun. __Every __servant __loves __her __and__ she __treats __us __all __the __same __as __her. __She__ would __be __happily __welcomed. __Jee __my __man__ your __head __is __in __the __clouds. __Fire __Lord__ Zuko __has __not __even__ shown __interest __in __her._ Jee turned as she continued to walk, heading back into the palace with a smile on his face. _Now__ where __is __that __amazing__ girlfriend __of__ mine._

As Jee was walking away, Katara turned to look where she was going. She spotted Uncle at his normal spot next to the turtle duck pond drinking some tea. "Uncle!" She called as she ran towards him. The old man turned towards her and smiled. He stood and hugged her as soon as she had reached his arms.

"Ah my lovely lady Katara. You are looking as beautiful as ever." Iroh said as he pulled away to look at her at arms length.

"Oh Uncle you never change." Katara said smiling as she sat in the seat across from him.

"Old men can't change much. We are too stubborn." They both laughed as he poured her some jasmine tea. "Now what was so urgent that you came so quickly."

Katara's smile faltered and she sighed. She began to explain everything to him as they drank their tea. Once everything was done Iroh sat looking at the pond sipping his tea. Katara was use to this. The old man would never tell you out right what to do. He would give you a proverb of some kind that would make you think and inevitably choose on your own. Katara liked that about him. He always listened and gave neutral advise but it still made you feel good in the end.

After quite awhile Katara spoke "Well?" She was worried it was taking so long and you could tell in her voice.

"What do you want me to say young one?" Iroh replied after a sip of his tea.

"What do I want you to say? I want you to give me some proverb that makes me think. Like.." Katara paused thinking and then continued in her best Uncle voice, "You are like the moon young one. Free to cast its light on whoever it chooses but still stuck in the same cycle all year."

Iroh laughed a good deep laugh, smiling the entire time. Katara laughed as well.

"That was a great impression."

"Thanks." Katara laughed.

"Katara, I cannot tell you how to live your life. You must choose. If you do not want to do this then don't. If you think it is the right thing then do it. Your Father will understand either way."

Katara could see the glint in the old man's eye. "And?"

"Oh Katara there is no and. But did I mention the ball tonight?" Iroh questioned. "There will be many young men there you could meet." Pause. "I mean if you are going to do this." Pause. "If you so choose." Pause. "That would be a chance." Katara burst out laughing.

"Well I guess you think I am doing the right thing then." Katara said as she continued to laugh.

"I never said that." Iroh said smiling as she sipped his tea.

Katara burst into another fit and Iroh joined in.

* * *

><p>Zuko slowly walked down the hall to the royal garden. He had spent his morning training and thinking of this stupid ball his Uncle said HAD to be thrown today. <em>Who<em>_ does__ he __think__ he __is__ just __deciding__ to __have a __ball__ on__ short__ notice.__ What __could__ possibly __be __so __important __to __throw __one __in__ 3__ days __time._ As Zuko got closer he could hear laughter. He froze. _Is __that __Katara? _He rounded the last corner and looked into the garden and sure enough she was sitting across from his Uncle laughing. _What __is__ she __doing __here?_

Zuko slowly walked over to the two until they noticed him. "Nephew! Please sit with us and enjoy some tea and stories." Zuko walked the far side of the table and sat down.

_He __looks __good.__ Really __good._ Katara thought with a blush as he sat. _I__ thought__ he __would__ be __stressed__ out __again,__ over__ something__ stupid._

_Why __is__ she__ here?__ Did__ Uncle__ invite__ her __for__ this __stupid__ ball?_Zuko thought as he poured himself tea. _I__ bet__ I __smell__ bad.__ I__ did__ not__ shower__ after__ I__ trained__ this__ morning.__ Thanks__ for __the__ heads __up__ Uncle__ that __a __beautiful__ girl, __that __I__ only __have __a __small__ crush__ on __would__ be__ here __today.__ Ugh.__ Why__ didn__'__t __Sokka__ tell __me __either? __I __have__ only__ been__ writing__ him__ for__ how __long__ now__ about__ this!__ I__ am__ going__ to__ kill__ him__ when__ I__ see __him __again. __I__ need__ to__ get__ to__ my__ office__ before__ she__ does__ so __she __doesn__'__t__ see__ anything__ that __Sokka __and __I__ have__ been__ planning._

"Nephew," Iroh started pulling Zuko from his thoughts of killing his Uncle and Sokka, "Lady Katara has come to visit us. She will return with us in a few weeks for Sokka and Suki's wedding." Iroh stated as he noticed the two not looking at each other.

"Ah so then you will be here for the ball tonight then?" Zuko asked still not looking at her, finding something more interesting in his tea.

"Yes, I will." Katara looked at him as he sipped his tea but never even glanced at her. "Uncle," she chose to ignore him, "the servants were saying that this ball is to welcome me here. But if I know you there is an entirely different reason for this ball." Katara finished with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Now Zuko was interested. "Yes Uncle, I was wondering the same thing myself. What is the reason for the ball?"

Uncle chuckled lightly. "Well for you of course Nephew." Katara and Zuko looked confused. "You were told to find a wife by the end of next year." Zuko froze. He did not want Katara to know that little fact. "So I arranged for a ball for you to meet some tonight." Katara turned to look at Zuko who looked entirely too embarrassed. "And it just so happens that Lady Katara here has been told she has two years as well." Now it was Katara's turn to blush. "So I assume she will benefit from the ball as well." Iroh was laughing to himself. He couldn't have planned it more perfect. "Speaking of which, I should go and make sure everything is running smoothly." Iroh stood and excused himself. They were left alone in silence.

"Some umm 2 years huh?" Katara was the first to speak a little embarrassed.

"Yeah." Zuko looked at her for the first time since he sat down. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. _It __has __been__ two__ months __but __it __felt __like __forever._ "Doesn't feel like a lot of time does it?"

"No. But at least we get to pick who we want."

"True. How did this happen to you? I mean wouldn't the council be more keen to get Sokka to be married not you." Zuko now turned to fully face her. She was quite a sight.

Katara proceeded to tell him the story to which he then told her his. He had to produce a son or daughter soon incase one of the assassination attempts worked. The next inline would be a cousin who works in the fields and his advisors did not like that. So they had given him two years before they would choose for him.

"Wow." Was all Katara could say when he was done. After a pause she chuckled and said "We have amazing lives." She laughed and so did he.

"We sure do. " Zuko sighed and then relaxed. "I missed you." _WHAT?__ Did__ you __really__ just__ say__ that __out __loud?__ You__ are__ such__ an __idiot!__ Oh __man __what __the __heck__ am __I __going __to __do._

"I missed you too." Katara said looking him over as he relaxed and then look worried. She smiled a soft smile. _He __needs__ a__ break__ more__ than__ me.__ Look __at __those __dark__ circles__ under __his__ eyes.__ I__ wonder__ when__ the__ last __time __he __had __a __good__ night __sleep __was._

_She __missed__ me__ too._ He began with a smirk,"It is not the same here without you. No one nagging me or pestering me or.."

"Ok I get it." Katara said as smiling. "But you need that every once in awhile. Otherwise you would never eat or sleep or take a break."

He smiled in return looking up at the sky. _She __really __is __good __for__ me.__ Keeps __me __in__ check __more __than __anyone __else. _"When was the last time you got to see the stars?"

Katara smiled to herself. She always loved to look at the stars and Zuko knew this. She had sat up many a night looking at the stars with him trying to distract him from his work. They would point out different constellations to each other, tell each other stories, and discuss their worries and troubles that could not be spoken when prying ears were around. She loved those moments she got to spend with him alone. He was himself then not the Fire Lord but Zuko, her friend. "Umm I think it has been awhile."

"I think it is suppose to be clear tonight. Maybe if all goes well at this ball" Zuko made a face as he said ball to which Katara giggled. "We could come out to the beach after and watch the sky."

"I would highly enjoy that Zuko." She smiled as he turned to look at her. That is when she saw it. The desperation. He had something he really needed to talk with her about. Her smile faltered. "Do you want to talk about it now?" she whispered only loud enough for their ears. He shook his head and his lips set in a hard line. _This __is __not __going__ to __be __a__ good__ one __tonight. __He__ looks__ really __upset __and __torn._

"So this ball tonight." He started after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Apparently Uncle has bought me 'the most beautiful dress you have ever seen' and placed it in my closet." Katara giggled thinking of the old man.

"He would. It's not like you don't have 500 in there." Zuko laughed.

"I don't have 500. I only have 300." Katara was teasing him now. They both knew Katara kept a few items here for balls but most of her closet was everyday wear. She in fact only had three dresses and one pair of shoes.

"Ok well on that note. I think you should get ready. The dinner starts in about an hour and I am sure May wants you to be scrubbed and polished." Zuko said standing. Katara's smile fell.

"I forgot that they do that here." Katara's shoulders slumped. "I do not feel like having someone bathe me and dress me. Do you have any idea how much faster it would be without their help?" Katara sighed.

"Yes I do." Zuko laughed and offered his arm to walk her to her room.

They walked in a comfortable silence the entire way to her room. They were both thinking how good it was to see the other again. Two months was too long for either of their liking. He had missed her smile and scent. _She __relaxes__ me._ She had missed his presence and comfort. _He __makes__ me __feel__ safe. _Slowly Katara placed her head on Zuko's shoulder. Both smiled and loved the feeling of being close again. Neither wanted to reach her room all too quickly but it seemed as if they were there in seconds.

"Well I guess I will see you in a little while." Zuko said as they stopped outside her door.

"I guess so. Will you do me a favor and save me at least one dance? If your Uncle is correct my dad's letters would have gotten around by now and it is no secret I am here." She asked him pleading.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you." And her beautiful smile returned.

Zuko smiled even bigger. _Oh __how __I__ love__ that__ smile.__ She __can __make__ me__ do __anything __with __that__ thing._ He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning to leave. "See you soon."

As Zuko kissed her head, Katara shut her eyes and took in the comfort feeling slowly encasing her body. It was a comforting loving gesture that he had started doing months ago, _maybe__ even __a__ year__ now._ She loved it and was depressed when he left without giving her one, but she would never tell anyone that. _Oh__ this__ man __could __make __me__ do__ anything__ if__ he__ so__ wanted._ "Later Zuko." And she walked into her room feeling happier than she had been in weeks. She turned to see a frantic looking May shouting about how she had less than an hour to get her ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think :-D The next chapter will be the ball, but of course it wouldn't be a good story without some shenanigans and problems. What could possibly happen? O_O**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

**A/N: This chapter is the start of the ball, yes I said start :-D Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>May really did work miracles. Somehow Katara was even early to the dinner and was ushered into Zuko's office by the guards.<p>

The dress that Uncle had bought for her was marvelous. It was a strapless dress, which was amazing since the Fire Nation was deadly hot and the amount of people at this "ball" would make her hotter. The dress came all the way to the floor but it was magically cool. Katara assumed it was because of the fabric, silk underlay with a sheer over. It was a deep red color with diamonds around the middle of the dress just under her chest. The dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off how her years of training and traveling had made her thin and curvy. If she ever felt like a Princess it was now. _I __look__ kinda __sexy._ Katara giggled to herself as she looked in a mirror.

May had pulled her hair up into a bun and placed small pins with diamonds on the end into it to make it sparkle. She however did not allow May to put makeup on her. _I__ will __be __so __hot __tonight __it __will __just __run__ right __off __my__ face. __And __that __would __be__ embarrassing. _Katara sighed. _Where __is__ everyone? __I __want __to __eat. __It __has __been __hours __now __since __I__ had __lunch._

Just as she mentally said this the door opened and in walked a very sharply dressed Zuko. He had on his Royal Robes which she had seen many a time, but tonight he also wore his 'important vest' as he called it. 'Only to be worn when needed' she remembered him saying. Saying he looked good was an understatement. He looked sexy. _I__ would __jump __that __right __now __if__ I__ could._ Katara shook her head to clear it of the thoughts slowly entering her mind and asked "Why are we in here?"

Zuko was walking to his office head down looking at his feet, thinking of his afternoon actions. After leaving Katara his afternoon he had returned there and hid everything that was written between him and Sokka and everything having to do with it. Then he wrote Sokka a not so nice letter that contained multiple ways to kill him for not telling him that Katara was coming.

But he was brought out of his daze as soon as he heard her voice. He was not expecting anyone else to be there so he jumped slightly. In front of him was the most beautiful sight he had seen in his entire life. Standing in front of his window looking at him was Katara. His breath caught and his eyes grew wide. _Damn __you__ to __hell __Uncle __for __picking __that __dress. __I __am __never __going __to __be__ able __to __focus __tonight __with __her __in __a__ second__ skin __dress._

He finally snapped out of his stare when she asked her question again. "Well I am here because I am to be announced. You are most likely here because Uncle wants you announced as well, I would assume."

"Ahh." Katara said turning to look out the window. She could already start to feel herself getting nervous and reached for her hair to twirl, but then noticed that was up in a bun. _Depressing._

Zuko noticed her go for her hair that was not there. _She __is __nervous. __Why?__ It __is __just __a __ball. __How __many __of __these __stupid__ things __have __we __been __too._ "What's up?" He asked as he move to stand next to her, eyes fixed on the right side of her face.

"I'm nervous. I don't like to dance with weird touchy feely guys and I do not like talking to old men who are trying to get me to marry their son, who was great at everything and will make me as happy as I have ever been." Katara blurted out in frustration as she turned to face him, looking him in the eye.

Zuko chuckled. "I assume you have done this before."

"Only about four hundred times in Ba Sing Se. I hated it but they all knew I was single and of marrying age so they all brought their sons to try and win my hand." Katara continued to look at him as she spoke her voice showing her annoyance. "They fathers were pushy and would not leave me alone until I said yes. The sons were even worse, always touchy feely. One actually grabbed my butt in front of his dad who smiled at him and said good job." Katara was becoming frustrated all over again.

"How about this?" Zuko took her hands in his and smiled. "If someone is bothering you, call Jee and he will take them away. And if someone is really bothering you, call me and I will kick their sorry ass." Katara smiled and gave a small laugh, both knowing that Zuko could not do it for political reasons. "Now let's get out there and fake wanting to be there and meet all those people we can't stand to spend time with." Katara nodded and gave a bigger smile. Zuko leaned down and kissed her head, Katara closed her eyes while being comforted. He pulled back and offered his arm and they began to walk to the great hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh good you came together." Iroh said as he saw them approaching the hall. "I was worried one of you would have backed out."<p>

"If only we could Uncle." Katara said as she side glanced at Zuko, pleading to leave.

Iroh smiled knowing how uncomfortable they were with this evening. He knew as well as anyone that neither one of them liked to be the center of attention unless it was for a good cause. Finding the love of their life is not a good cause in their eyes. "Now go behind the doors, you are to be announced shortly." Iroh slowly disappeared as the two stood behind the doors. _They __are __going__ to__ hate __me,__ but __this __is __going __to __be__ worth __it __in__ the __end._ The smirk on Iroh's face grew even wider.

Zuko dropped her arm and looked at her "Did he sound mischievous to you?"

"Yes he did. This night is not going to end well." Katara sighed as she thought of how much she wanted a drink at the moment.

"Yes it will." She turned to look at him then questioningly, "It will end with you and I laying on the beach looking at the stars." He turned to fully face her not just have his head toward her. "So no matter how bad tonight is, just remember that after the hell of this stupid ball comes a peaceful night."

Katara smiled brightly. _He__ is __very __much __the __charmer. __Why __is__ he__ still __single?_ "So how does this work? I have never been announced before here."

"Well they will most likely announce you first. You will walk to the front table and stand next to Uncle. Next they will announce me. I will walk up there and saying something important to the people and then we will finally eat." Zuko finished with a desperate look to which Katara raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I am starving!"

She giggled. "Me too." She turned back to face the door when she heard them call out to the guests.

"Attention! Attention! Now announcing the honored guests for this evening, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Lord Zuko."

As the doors started swing open both had the same thought, _They__ announced __us__ together!_

Zuko's thoughts then continued. _They__ only __do__ that __for __siblings __or __family __or..or..or __couples. __Uncle! __He__ is __really __going__ to __die__ now. __This __evening__ is __going __to __be__ massively __awkward __now, __with__ all __the __questions __about __who __we __are __to __each __other._

Katara was thinking about all the other balls at the Fire Nation she had been to as the doors opened to her in slow motion. _I__ don__'__t __think __I __have __ever __seen __anyone __announced __together __except __Uncle __and __Zuko __and __Zuko __and __Mai. __So..umm__…__why __did__ they __announce __us __together?_

Needless to say they acted as if they were not panicking to the hundredth degree inside. Katara took his arm as the door was finally opened all the way, and they walked gracefully to the head of the table. Katara smiling the entire time looking around the room and Zuko with his hard Fire Lord face set, also looking around the room nodding at important people.

Once they reached the head of the table they turned and Zuko spoke. "Friends, family, nobles, honored guests. I thank you for coming to this dinner and ball this evening and I do hope you enjoy yourselves. Dinner will be served and then the table will be cleared and the dance floor set up. Please have a wonderful time."

As soon as he was done everyone clapped and servants entered with food. Zuko pulled out Katara's chair to his right for her and then sat down himself. _Sitting__ to__ my__ right __and __Uncle __to __my__ left. __Walking__ in __with __her. __Speaking __with __her __at __my __side. __Oh __Uncle __you __will __pay __for __this. __I __wonder __how__ many __people __will __ask__ me __tonight __if __she__ is __my__ betrothed. __Uncle __you __play __this __game __far __too __well. _Zuko had the same look on his face when he glanced at Katara. She was a little confused as well he could tell. She sent him a look he knew all too well meaning what the hell Zuko. He smiled a short small smile so no one would notice and then leaned his head toward his Uncle discreetly. Katara then smiled and returned to her food. _Oh __Uncle__ she __just __gave __me __the __your __going__ to __pay __smile __and __I __am__ pretty __sure __that__ is __directed__ at__ you. __Poor __old __man._

* * *

><p>Dinner continued with idle conversation with the people around them. Katara had asked Zuko why Uncle would announce them together when Zuko said it would be separate. He explained to her what it meant to be announced together and how he had no idea why Uncle would do that. But Zuko knew all too well what his Uncle was up to. He thought it best to leave out the importance of where she sat after she gave him a questioning look about not knowing why they were announced together.<p>

When dinner was finished guests were asked to step into the hall for drinks while the Great Hall was changed into a dance floor. As soon as the last person was out and the door was shut Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the servants started to transform the room.

Zuko laughed from behind her. "The hard part hasn't even started."

"I know" She said in a whining voice as she turned to face him. He took a step closer so he was within a breath and she leaned forward and touched her forehead to his chest. She took in his sent of woods and smoke and she relaxed.

He chuckled as he watched her relax. "You need to relax and calm down. No one is here to bother you and if they are, well we already covered that." He gave her a small hug and then pulled her from him. "Now I think it is time to let my guests back in."

She smiled. He was right. Iroh was there too. And she could leave at any point. She nodded and he kissed her head and walked towards the doors away from her. _I __hope __he__ is __right.__ I__ have __a__ weird __feeling __but __I __hope__ he__ is right._

As the ball continued Katara began to realize that tonight might not be that bad. There were a lot of women here for Zuko and she meant a lot. _I__ think __more __people __came__ after __dinner. _She later found out that the dinner is for nobles and influential people while the ball was for everyone. She watched as he talked and danced with most of them as the night went on. He looked very bored. Even with his Fire Lord face set Katara could still tell. She had met his eyes many times that night and smiled each time in a knowing way, and his eyes smiled but his features stayed the same. _Same __old __Zuko. __Never __show __emotion __in __public._

There were about 12 men there for her all of which were terrible but she talked and danced with each. She had even danced with Iroh a few times, which was highly entertaining. Even though she was mad at the elderly man, he did know how to make her smile and feel better.

Currently she was sitting at a side table relaxing. Katara's head was pounding. The last guy who had danced with her was terrible. He had consistently talked about how she would never have to work a day in her life again, and how she would never bend again as that was not something for noble women to do. He had even tried to kiss her when it was over. She sighed and turned to look at the dance floor again. _Really?__ Is__ he__ serious?_ Headed straight for her was the same man she had just danced with and had given her this pounding headache. She got up and bolted right for Iroh and Jee. _I__ cannot __deal __with __him__ again._

"Uncle, I am going to go out to the balcony for a minute. I need to cool off." Katara said over the music and then turned to leave. She paused and looked at Jee then at the annoying man coming towards them. Jee flowed her gaze and then nodded and he was gone. Once on the balcony she started to relax. _Much__ better. __I__ hope __Jee __doesn__'__t__ hurt __that __loser, __but __I__ needed __him __gone. __A__ few __minutes __and __it __will __all __be __fine __again._

* * *

><p>"Hey babe."<p>

Katara froze. _That __is __not __possible.__ How __can__ he__ be __here?_ She slowly turned around and saw none other than Yami.

Yami was a man that she and Zuko knew all too well. He had tried, and failed, on many occasions to kill Zuko or herself. The last was the worst. Zuko had started a fight with him and Yami had a poison tipped knife. Zuko only had a small scratch but ended up in the hospital for weeks. He also had a weird obsession with Katara. No one knew if it was to get to them or if he really wanted her, but he stalked her all the same while she was in the Fire Nation.

Yami somehow, inside job they assumed, managed to escape from prison every time. They, being Zuko and the palace guard, had their ideas but you cannot confront someone noble without proof in the Fire Nation.

"Why are you here?" She asked bitterly as she thought of how to get out of this situation. _No__ weapons __on __me __and__ my __water __skin __is __in __my__ room. __Maybe __the __garden__ fountain __is __behind __me __somewhere __close. _Backing slowly to the railing and looking over. _Really!__ There __is __no __water __around __here__ anywhere! __REALLY! __Where __is __the __freaking __garden __fountain?_

"Isn't it obvious. My baby is looking for a husband to have and to hold for the rest of her life. I couldn't just let you get away." He was walking closer to her. Katara mentally smacked herself. _Of__ course __he__ would __know. __He __freaking __stalks __the__ hell __out __of __you. __Weirdo._

Katara was starting to panic. Sure she could get water out of the air if she needed to, but if he had anything on him, such as a poison knife, she didn't think she could summon enough fast enough. It took time to separate the water in the air. She backed herself fully into the railing of the balcony so she was now almost sitting on it. "I would greatly appreciate it if you stepped away from me." She said calmly while inside she was panicking. _Zuko__ where __are __you?_

"No I think you will be coming with me. Amazing dress by the way." He sneered as he slowly looked her over from head to toe.

Katara suddenly didn't feel like she had enough clothes on and crossed her arms over her chest. _I__ hate __this __dress! __He__ is __freaking __creepy __as __hell. _While Katara was trying to fold in on herself, he quickly walked forward and grabbed her arms roughly. "I think it is time to leave."

"I think it is time for you to let her go." Zuko was in the door way to the balcony panting as if he had been running. Jee was right next to him panting as well. Both men started to separate to corner the man on the balcony.

"You are not the boss of me and she wants to come with me. Don't you sweet heart." He pulled her closer and shoved his face in her hair and took a long sniff and then licked the entire side of her face.

Katara shivered and started to try and get away but the 'amazing dress' she was wearing gave her little movement unless she wanted to spill out of it. _Perfect!__ Raise __my __arms __too __high __and__ the __girls __come__ out. __Move __around __too __much __and__ the __dress __turns __and __falls. __This __wouldn__'__t __matter __if __I__ got __to __wear __my __under__ bindings __with__ it __but __no! __Thanks __Uncle! __Thanks! _She turned to Zuko with a pleading look. _Help!_

It only took the one look and Zuko was on the man in seconds in pure rage. He punched him in the face. Yami took a few steps backwards but still did not release Katara. Yami held onto Katara's arm and started to punch and kick towards Zuko with his free arm. Katara took in the moment, he was not paying attention to her. She silently created an ice dagger in her hand and when he went to punch Zuko she gammed it into the arm holding her.

Yami let out a scream of pain. While he was recovering Zuko flew forward and snapped the arm holding Katara like it was nothing, effectively breaking it. He then took Katara's hand and more or less threw her to Jee, out of the way. Katara stood next to Jee and continued to watch the fight. After a few quick dodges from the now one armed man Zuko threw another few punches to the face and gut. Yami recovered and started his own assault on the Fire Lord, effectively connecting with his ribs a few times. Zuko recovered and was standing clutching his ribs. _Yeah__ I__ think __one __or __two__ might __be __broken._

"What's wrong Fire Lord, can't even defend yourself let alone your woman. She will be mine and I will do things to her that you can only imagine. But I will make her watch you die first, to make sure I break that pathetic will of hers. She will be mine!" Yami gloated as Zuko's temper rose and at his last words Zuko had lost it. He ran full force at him and knee connected with head and Yami was down.

"No she will never be yours." He whispered to the now unconscious man. "She is mine." He then continued for the everyone to hear, "Jee take him to the cells and make sure he does not have visitors this time." Zuko said winded as he moved towards them. Zuko glanced back. _Broken __arm, __broken __jaw, __most __likely __three__ broken __ribs. __Check. __Check. __Check. __Broken __nose. __I __hope __it __hurts __asshole. __Never __touch__ her __again._

Jee picked up the unconscious body as Katara ran to Zuko. "Are you ok?" she asked scanning his body knowing he had a few broken ribs.

"Am I ok?" Zuko looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you ok?" Zuko waited an entire three seconds for her to respond before he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a hug placing his face in her neck. He swore he would never let her go again. _Why __did __I__ even__ let __her __out __of __my __sight._

Zuko thought back to the ball room.

Zuko had been glancing up all night looking at Katara making sure she was ok and Uncle or some weird guy wasn't bothering her. When he looked up and could not find her, he became worried. After asking his Uncle he calmed some giving her space. Zuko figured some weirdo had just gotten to her and she needed air, so he returned to his guests.

_Zuko__where__are__you?_Suddenly he felt like something was wrong and she still had not returned. His worry rose again. He eyed Jee from across the room and made a dead sprint for the balcony. He ran out on the balcony, at which point he came upon the sight of Katara and some man who was hurting her. Anger rose instantly and when he saw it was Yami he knew he was going to kill him.

He could threaten him all the stupid ass wanted but he was now bothering Katara. Sure he has tried to capture her before and Zuko knew good and well that Yami had some weird stalker thing for her. But he had never touched her before, let alone hurt her. _He __is __a__ dead __man. _Zuko thought as Yami started to talk to him.

Katara's voice pulled him from the memory.

"I am fine." She smiled into his chest. "Can you please let me go now." He slowly released her and looked down at her checking to make sure she was ok. A small bruise was on her arms where Yami had held her. But he knew she could fix something that simple in seconds. He kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on top of her head, as he pulled her back into a bear hug. _A __little __over__ protective, __but __I __have__ to __love __him__ for __it._ She pulled away and looked at him, "Zuko I am fine. How are you?"

"Fine. He hits like a girl." He paused then looked down at her with a grin, "No offense."

She laughed. "Well I am going to heal those broken ribs anyway, Mr. Tough Guy." Zuko laughed and headed into the kitchen with Katara for water.

The servants looked concerned but knew Katara could heal almost anything. A few minutes later it was like nothing had even happened. Zuko would be sore for a few days and would need another healing session tonight or tomorrow, but he could move without anyone knowing he had just been in a fight.

"Well I guess we need to get back to this ball, since this is taken care of. It is almost over anyway." She reached up and straightened his crown, putting all the hairs back into place. She then straightened his clothes and gave an approving smile. "Perfect again."

"Thanks." He smiled and offered his arm. "Shall I grant you that dance I promised you."

"Now would be perfect." She looked up at him and smiled again. She was so happy. _How__ can __he __make __me __feel __this __happy? __Do __I__ really __love __him __like__ Toph__ keeps __telling __me?_ Right before they reentered the hall he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. _Yeah __I __am __going __to __go__ with __I __love __this __man, __but __I__ will __never __admit __it __to__ Toph. _She turned her head and smiled at him. _Yue __help __me._

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun wasn't it." A man stood in the darkness outside a cell.<p>

"Not as fun as you may think." Yami wheezed out as he turned slowly to look at the man. "I think I am going to need some serious medical attention this time."

"We will see." The man in the darkness shifted uncomfortably. "You only have two years to get this done. If he marries and produces a child then there is no hope for you or I."

"I know. I know." Yami leaned his head against the wall. "Well at least I now know his weakness is that stupid water tribe girl. I always suspected but tonight conformed it."

"Well you better use it to your advantage next time. You have been trying to kill him for almost five years now. My patience is warning thin. I have given you the benefit of living this long because we are related but, I do not know how much longer I can wait." At this the man turned and walked towards the exit. "Someone will be along tomorrow to get you. Enjoy your stay."

"I always do." Yami turned to look out the small window. "It is going to be a little harder this time since I can hardly breath, have a broken rib, and I have a huge hole in my arm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think before I post the next chapter I would like 10 reviews. There are a lot of you reading it but not many reviews. I just want to see who is out there and what you think :-D Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Ryuji

**A/N:** **I hope that everyone in the good old USA had a great Thanksgiving and did not decide to riot on Black Friday if you went out. I had a great Thanksgiving but no Black Friday for me, as I have no money :-( **

**But on a better note here is the rest of the ball and a little time out at the beach :-D Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko returned to the ball arm in arm. Katara was smiling while Zuko had once again replaced his smiling face with his stern no emotion Fire Lord face. Katara was continuing her train of thought from the hall.<p>

_Do __I __really __love __him?__ If __I __do__ what __do __I __do? __Would __my __dad __and __the__ Water__ Tribe __be__ ok__ with __me __dating__ or __even __marrying __someone __from __the __Fire__Nation. __Wait! __Let__'__s __back __track __a __little __here. __Does __he __even __like __me?__ Would __the __Fire__Nation__ let __him __date __or __marry __me? __Man __this __is __too __complicated. __I __think__ this __is __something__ to __ask __Iroh __or __Sokka. __They __would __know__ the __rules __and __give __me __some __advice __on __this. __But __the __big__ question __is; __does __he __like __me? _She slowly started to be pulled from her thoughts as she looked around the room. People were giving her all kinds of looks. She caught eyes with Iroh and smiled.

Uncle was entirely too happy to see them together. He noticed his nephews red knuckles and mentally noted that he would ask him what happened later, for now he wanted to watch his nephew, and hopefully future niece, dance to the last song of the night. _Angi __and__ Yue, __please __let __her __realize __she __cares __for __him __before __it __is__ too __late. __I __am__ glad __my __Nephew__ realized__ it __over __a__ year __ago, __otherwise __this __could __take __more __than __the __two __years __they __have._ Uncle smiled to himself. _One __day __maybe __you __won__'__t __hate __me__ for __doing __this __to __you._

As they walked to the dance floor Katara's heart was racing. Sure she had danced all night, but with men she didn't care about, much less want to dance with. And now after her little revelation as they were walking, she was having a mini panic attack. _I __hope __he __cannot __feel __my __heartbeat __under__ all __those __layers. __I __wish __people __would __stop __staring__ it __isn__'__t __helping __me__ relax._

Zuko wasn't fairing much better. Inside he was freaking out. _How__ could __I __have__ let__ that __happen?__ In __my __own __home __much __less! __But __she__ said __she __was __ok. _He side glanced at her. _She __does __look __wonderful __tonight. __Us __together, __at __every __ball, __would __be__ relaxing. __None __of __those__ stupid __guys __dancing __with __her __or__ those __stupid __women __dancing __with__ me. __It __would __be__ perfect. _He looked at her again. _Sokka__ could __have __at __least __warned __me __she __was __coming.__ What __if __I __had __everything __out __on __my __desk __and __she __came __in?__ I __wouldn__'__t __have __even__ had __the __time __get __the __letters__ put __away __let __alone __the __stones. __He __is __going__ to __get __it__ when __I__ see__ him __again._

As they walked toward the center of the dance floor everyone slowly started to look at them. Zuko with his head held high and proud like always as he glanced around at everyone out of the corner of his eye. _Everyone __is __looking __at __us._ He slowly started to smile. The smile was small. If you did not know him you would have thought he still had his face set. _They__ are__ so __jealous. __Maybe __what __Uncle __did __wasn__'__t __as__ bad __as __I__ thought._

This did not go unnoticed by Iroh. _He__ is __smiling!__ I__ think__ I__ might__ have __won __this __battle._

Katara was looking radiant with a smile on her face and a blush forming from all the stares. Zuko looked as royal and prestigious as ever. They looked perfect together, a King and his Queen. As they entered the crowded dance floor they could hear everyone whispering about them.

"Who is that?"

"Isn't that Katara? From the Southern Water Tribe?"

"She is beautiful."

"They look so good together."

"Are they together?"

"Is she a princess?"

"Are they engaged?"

Once in the center Zuko took Katara's hand and spun her to face him. She smiled and giggled as she stopped to face him. His smile grew at her giggle and placed his hand on her waist and raised the other waiting for her to signal she was ready. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. They started to dance to the song the orchestra was playing.

Katara was in heaven. She had danced with Zuko many times, even a few times to this song. The song was slow but ended quickly without letting on it was coming to an end. She looked up at him as he spun her around the floor. She couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly as he added an extra spin in there for fun.

Zuko was having the time of his life. Sure he had danced with Katara before but not much since his revelation. She was beautifully light on her feet and was willing to do whatever he chose to do. He added a few extra spins here and there and she would giggle each time. The smile on his face had grown even more. The smile could be seen from across the room. His teeth showing even as he pulled and pushed the girl of his dreams across the floor.

At one point they were both giggling and laughing in their own little world. Iroh was smiling from his spot outside the dance floor. Jee was standing guard at the door and couldn't do anything but smile at the two. The servants had left their places in the room and the kitchen when they heard the two were dancing AND the Fire Lord was smiling. They were all beside themselves with happiness for their ruler and their good friend.

As the song progressed the dance floor had slowly cleared and everyone was watching the Fire Lord and the Waterbender dance and laugh.

When the song was finally over, everyone clapped. At this sound, Zuko and Katara were pulled from their own little world. Katara started to blush, while Zuko slowly started to turn pink as well. Both still had a small smile on their faces.

When the music didn't start again everyone knew that it was the end of the ball. Katara moved to walk away but Zuko took her hand and lead her in front of the band.

_What is he doing?_

_Go Nephew! Go! You show them what she means to you! Go! Go! Go!_

_She is mine. Or at least I hope she will be. But tonight I am going to show them how much she means to me. _

Zuko stopped and turned to face everyone to speak one last time before they left. He released Katara's hand and took a small step towards her closing the remaining space between them. Placing his hand on the small of her back he began to address the crowd. "Thank you so much for spending your evening with us. We hope that you had as much fun as we did. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." After this he slowly motioned for Katara to walk toward the doors.

As she started to walk, she looped her arm with his and they headed towards the doors. They stopped at the door so they may tell each guest goodbye, as Fire Nation tradition.

Katara was lost as soon as he stopped her from leaving. _What __is __he __doing?__ Where __am __I __going? _Zuko began to speak. Us? _We?_ Zuko stopped talking and motioned for her to move. _What __just __happened? _She placed her arm in his and they walked to the door. _I__ am__ confused._

He began to lead her to the door. She had a smile on her face, but as soon as they passed the last guest and were facing only the door she turned to look at him, and the smile was gone and a pure look of confusion was on her face. Zuko smiled at her confusion, released her arm, and placed his hand on the small of her back again. She just smiled in return, mentally making a note to ask him about it later tonight. Once they reached the door they turned and he first guest approached them.

* * *

><p>They had stood next to each other while they said good bye to each of the guests. Only one guest remained. Katara noticed something as he approached, Zuko tensed. He was nervous. Why? Who was this man that he made Zuko nervous? Katara looked up at him while touching his arm. He turned and looked down at her questioning face. <em>Can<em>_ she __tell __I__ am__ nervous__ and __I__ hate __this __man?_ He rested his hand on hers and smiled weakly. She returned the smile and he seemed to relax some but her hand never left his arm.

"Young Lord. Tonight was entertaining." The man said with a smirk.

Katara didn't like him. _Young__ Lord.__ A__ little __disrespectful __don__'__t __you __think._

"Thank you Ryuji." Zuko stated as the men finished shaking hands.

He then turned his attention to Katara. Everyone had been looking at her as they left. A few of the men she danced with had acknowledged she was standing there with a small nod, but none had spoken to her. He looked at her and smiled, the kind of smile that makes you want to run and hide. The kind of smile a killer uses when he is satisfied with his kill. She leaned in closer to Zuko. _I__ get __why __Zuko __doesn__'__t __like __him._

"You look ravishing my dear. I do hope that nothing happens on your trip here and you have a safe trip home." Ryuji said in a venomous tone. He took a step away from them as if to leave. Before he exited the door completely, he stopped and turned to Zuko, "Remember you have less than two years now, so I hope you find a _decent_ woman soon." And with that he was gone.

Katara shivered. "Yeah I don't like him much either." Zuko said feeling her shiver. "Let's see if they need help cleaning up. Zuko said as he offered his arm. _I __need __to__ get __this __stupid __man __off __my __mind. __And__ did __he __threaten __her __trip __or __was__ that __all __in __my__ mind. __Jee __is __never __going __to __leave __her __side __now. __That __man __has __too __many __weird __friends __for __me __to __feel __like __she __is __safe._

* * *

><p>Ryuji exited the palace and entered his carriage.<p>

"Your brother was captured again." Ryuji stated flatly to the man sitting across from him as the carriage began to move.

"Does this surprise you? He is an idiot. I told you long ago to let me handle things."

"I thought I would give him a few more chances before I turned it over to you. But he has one more chance and then it will be up to you." Ryuji shifted in his seat.

"I shall break him out one more time then."

"This time may prove to be slightly harder. He has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a hole in his arm that is most likely still bleeding. He does know how to make a mess of things, if he is good for anything." Ryuji finished flatly. "Now leave."

"Yes sir." And with that the man jumped from the carriage and left without a sound.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara helped clear the side tables and fold the linens. When only the snack and drink tables were left Zuko excused himself to change. Katara stayed behind and helped 'clean' up the food. More food was entering Katara's stomach than was making into the fridge as leftovers.<p>

_Oh man this stuff is good. I wish I could have eaten more at dinner._

"Hungry much." Simon, the head chef, laughed as she shoved another piece of cheese in her mouth.

"Only a little." She replied with a mouth full.

"Did you not like dinner?" He questioned as another servant picked up a tray of food.

"I was way too nervous to eat." She said after swallowing.

"You are one of the funniest people I know." Simon laughed. "You freeze people to the wall. You fight in battles constantly. You stand up to nobleman right and left in those meetings. And yet, you were nervous at a ball?"

"I know right. I just don't like the dancing part." Katara continued and laughed with her friend.

"Well I don't know if you will want to go since you don't like dancing but, the servants and what not, are having a dance party tomorrow night. It is Songs birthday and she wanted a dance party. As always you are more than welcome." Simon finished as he also took some cheese to eat.

"Sounds fun. I will be there." Katara said smiling.

"Be where?" Zuko asked as he approached the two in what appeared to be a workout outfit.

* * *

><p>Simon had given them some pastries saying that they were too good to waste. They left and headed down to the beach. They were now sitting on the beach behind the palace eating and watching the ocean.<p>

The long silence was broken by Katara "So, are you going to tell me now? Or am I going to have to force it out of you."

Zuko finished chewing before he spoke. "Which _thing_ would you like me to tell you about first?"

Katara giggled. He knew her all too well. She had many questions and wanted them all answered tonight. "How about we start with creepy man." She stated as she took a bite of a pastry.

"Ryuji is a nobleman on my council. I do not like him. He does not like me. Simple. Problem is I cannot be mean to him as I will lose his support and influence, which is far and great, if he leaves or I fire him. He knows this, which is why he is openly disrespectful. Uncle and I think he may be an Ozai supporter but we have no proof, so we cannot accuse him of anything. I also think he is the one letting Yami out of jail, but once again no proof so nothing."

Katara interrupted with a mouth full of pastry. "I thought you thought the man breaking him out was that soldier who was always on guard when it happened. What was his name?"

"Yeah well, Kyle, turned out to be a different Kyle every time I went to talk to him. Turns out, after a lot of research, the real Kyle was discharged at the end of the war and is living in the Earth Kingdom with his wife and two daughters. We eventually figured out that all these different men were paid to pose as a soldier and let Yami out of jail."

Zuko paused, took a bite of pastry and continued. "The reason I think it is Ryuji is because there are few men in the Fire Nation that know who is currently in a cell at the palace. Ryuji is one of them. Ryuji is in charge of the prisoners needs and if necessary last will. He is the only one who has contact with them regularly. That is why we think it is him." He finished and took another bite.

"That does make sense. Weirdo. He gives me the creeps." Katara shivered again.

Zuko laughed "Just thinking about him makes you shiver. You are ridiculous sometimes."

"Thanks." Katara responded and stuck out her tongue. "Next subject, find any Fire Ladies out there tonight?" _Because__ I __would __like __to __know__ where __they __are __so __I__ can__ kick __their __butts._

"That would be a giant N, O. They were all way to stuck up. One even asked me if I would have a child with a mistress because she didn't want to mess up her figure." Zuko smirked. "And she wasn't even slightly hot." At this Katara laughed so hard she spit some pastry over the sand. Zuko laughed in return. "How about you? Find mister right?"

"Oh yeah!" She said sarcastically and they both laughed. "No offense but Fire Nation guys are kind of odd. Some stepped on my feet as if they had never danced. One tried to tell me that I should change my name to something more Fire Nation. The last guy was the worst though." Katara looked at him and took a bite. "He kept advancing on me like you wouldn't believe and even grabbed my butt at one point. But the best part was when he asked me if he had to go to the South Pole because only barbarians live there." At this Zuko laughed so hard he spit pastry.

"Yet he was trying to marry you, the barbarian princess." Zuko said as he continued to laugh.

Katara nodded and picked up the last pastry. She ate it and looked out at the ocean. After a few minutes she finally worked up the courage to ask him, "So what was the real reason you wanted me to come out here with you tonight?"

_Oh __there __are__ so__ many __answers __to __that __question. _Zuko sighed knowing what she meant. He had practically begged her earlier and she wanted to know then but he made her wait until now. "It is about my mom." Katara's head shot up and looked at him. "If I really am to get married in two years, then my family will be started and I can no longer look for her." He paused looking at her, her eyes showing understanding. "I want to go and look for her now because in a few years I won't be able to. I just want to know if she is alive or not."

Katara looked at him and then at the ocean. She sighed. "I agree." She turned to look at him with sad eyes. He returned her look with one of confusion. "Please do not be mad at me." Katara had always known how important finding his mother was to Zuko. They had gone on many pointless trips to look for her that turned out to be traps set by Ozai followers. Katara had never given up. Never seeing her mother again was heart breaking but not knowing would be ten times worse. So during her travels had been asking around without his knowing.

Zuko looked at her confused. "You know that is not a good way to start."

Katara nodded and continued turning to look at the ocean. She could not look at him now. "Well I have been following a few leads that I have gathered while I was traveling. And if I am right your mom is in an Earth Kingdom village far into the mountains."

She stopped and finally turned to look at him. He had a look of shock on his face. "I didn't want to tell you until I had gone there myself and seen if she was there. I did not want to get your hopes up again and there be nothing." She finished and then waited for his reaction.

_She __has __been __looking __for __my__ mom__ this __entire __time. __It __has __been __a __year __since __the __last __time __we __went __to __look __for __her. __She__ never __stopped. __She __is __the__ most __amazing __woman__ ever!_ Zuko jumped across the small space between them and gave Katara a bear hug. "Thank you Katara. You have no idea what it means to me. Even if she is not there, the fact that you kept looking means so much to me." His face was buried in her neck and she could feel him trying to control his breathing as to not cry.

Katara returned the hug full force and waited for him to let her go. When he finally let her go they sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Katara interrupted the silence, "So then enough of this depressing stuff, we can talk about it more tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Let's go have some fun in the water." She jumped up and ran straight into the ocean.

Zuko watched as she dove into the ocean. "She really is too good for me." Katara came out of the water completely soaked dress clinging to her every curve, leaving little to the imagination. Katara smiled up at him waving to get him to come into the water. "Yeah, she is going to be the death of me." Zuko smiled as he spoke. He stood up and went running to the water.

At the palace an old man chuckled. "Nephew you better not mess this up." Iroh then walked into the palace to go to bed for the night. "Sweet dreams love birds." He said as he turned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know I said I wanted 10 reviews but I thought 8 was pretty good. I want to thank some of you guys for being amazing and reviewing :-D Jane Keybored, ArrayelPL, Sarcasm22, and jmac1220. As of the moment I am writing this you have all commented at least two times and I want to thank you for it :-D**

**Side note: I wanted to let you all know that next weeks chapter might not be up on time. I will be having some blood work done and may have to spend some time in the hospital. If all goes well then a chapter will be up next Friday same as always. if not don't worry as soon as I am better regular posts will return.  
><strong>

**I would love as many reviews as possible, positive and negative, just so I know what you think. Enjoy your weekend :-D**


	5. Chapter 5: Sokka's Letter

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out on time again :-/ But things have been a little crazy here. Doc visit went out but I have to go back on the 21st :-/ Sadness but I will not be late that week as I have wrote about 4 more chapters for this just in case :-D**

**As an apologie for none last week and late this week I have made the chapter extra long. I hope you like it.**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing attached to Avatar!**

* * *

><p>Katara yawned. <em>I <em>_maybe __shouldn__'__t __have __stayed__ out __so__ late __last __night __with __Zuko. _She smiled. _But __I __did __have __fun. _Katara looked around her room and noticed that May had already been there to choose clothes for her. Katara got dressed in the outfit May had placed out for her and made sure she looked presentable. She had stayed up late playing in the ocean and then came back and took a late night bath. It felt amazing to just relax.

As she walked to the dining hall, she was greeted by many different people. Her confusion finally cleared after a man asked her to thank the Fire Lord for letting his family stay there last night. _Oh __yeah. __People __who __traveled__ from __far __reaches__ of __the __Fire __Nation __stayed __here __last __night __too. __That __means __there __is __a__ buffet __in__ the__ dining __hall! _Katara's smile grew. _Oh __the __joys __of __a __buffet __after __eating __only __ships __meals, __a__ dinner __you __poked __at __because __you __were __nervous __about __stupid __dancing, __and__ a__ small __amount __of __cheese __and__ pastries._

As she walked into the dining room, she looked around and she saw a few people sitting around at random tables eating food. Katara slowly walked toward the buffet table that was set up for breakfast/lunch. _What __time __is __it __anyway?_

"Katara. I would have thought you wouldn't be up at this hour after last night." Katara turned around to see Iroh standing behind her with a huge grin on his face. "Did you have a pleasant night sleep?"

"Oh yes. It was marvelous to sleep on the feather bed again." Katara joked as she placed food on her plate. "You know I hate all those feathers Uncle. They get everywhere and they are way too soft. I sink in and I feel like the bed is eating me. But I did have a very good night sleep."

Iroh and Katara picked up some more food and then walked to a table to sit and chat for awhile.

* * *

><p>Katara and Iroh had talked for almost four hours. Iroh told her things that had happened since she last left him. He apparently had found a new lady friend and had taken her on a few dates. This looked hopeful. But when it comes to Iroh lady friends come and go frequently, it was hard for them to live up to his deceased wife.<p>

He also talked about how well the tea shop was doing. He had finally hired someone to run things while he was gone. Her name was Kimi, around 22, and apparently a wonderful tea maker. He thought that Katara would love her and they would easily become friends.

Katara told him of her family and how her father and Pakku still fought all the time over stupid things. She informed him that things with Kurai were just as terrible as ever. Then she began to talk about the how well the wedding planning was going. "Suki is going to look beautiful."

_Since__ we__ are__ talking__ about __weddings, __I__ guess __I__ should __suck __it __up __and __just __ask__ him__ about __it, __before __I __chicken __out __entirely. _"Uncle I have a question. What would happen if Zuko chose someone that is not Fire Nation to be his bride?" Katara finished trying to hide her blush by turning away.

Iroh looked on happily before he continued, "As far as I am aware, the law as it currently stands says that the Fire Lord has to be married by the time he is 25, which is why he only has two years. If he was not Fire Lord he could wait as long as he wanted. As to your question, I am not sure. At one point the Fire Lord had to marry a Princess, but then it was changed to include someone noble as well. I do not know if that includes people outside of the Fire Nation. Why do you ask?" Iroh finished with a knowing smirk.

"I was just wondering." She started slowly then panicked. "Since, you know, he is currently looking. I, umm, I just wanted to know how open his options were. You know, since I have traveled. I know people, good people. Just helping out I guess. Yeah helping out." Katara said in a kind of rambling voice and speed.

"Ahh well that is very kind of you." Iroh stated with a mischievous smile. "Do you have any other questions about Zuko's love life or his options?"

"No Uncle." Katara said flatly now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well this old man needs to return to paper work. Four hours talking to you was very pleasant. I have missed talking with you." Iroh said as he stood to leave feeling he had embarrassed her enough. "Please tell me, you will be joining us for dinner this evening?"

Katara thought for a moment. _It __is __almost __1:00. __I__ suppose __I __need__ to __talk __to __Zuko __about __the __trip __we __are __going __on __before __dinner. _"I have to talk to Zuko about some things first but I would be delighted to join you." She finished with a smile.

"If it is my nephew you are looking for then you should come with me. I am going to see him now." Iroh said offering his arm to her.

"Then let us go." Katara took his arm and they walked away.

"And I will look into the marriage thing for you Lady Katara." Iroh said smirking as they started to leave the hall. Katara blushed but continued to walk to Zuko's office.

* * *

><p><em>Can <em>_someone __explain __to __me __why __I__ have __to __sign __off __on __so__ many__ papers? _Zuko sighed. _Where __is __Uncle?__ It__ has __been __hours?_

He was stressed. Anyone with common sense could tell. He, of course rose with the sun and had been up for hours, signing papers and making sure everything was running smoothly. He wanted to get as much done as possible before he left.

_How__ is __this __even __going __to __work? _He paused rubbing his temples. _I __have __a month __until __we __need __to __leave __for __the South __Pole. __Then __we __travel __for __a __week __to __the__ South __Pole. __Then__ another __week __for __the __wedding. __And __a __week__'__s __travel __to __return. __That __is __three __weeks __I __am__ gone __just __for __the__ wedding __alone. __Uncle __is __not __going__ to __like __this. _Zuko sighed as he leaned back in this chair and closed his eyes. _My__ advisors __are__ not __going __to __like __it. __That __is __way __too __long __for __the __Fire __Lord __to __be __gone. __Almost __two__ months, __for __no__ political __reasons, __yeah__ they __wouldn__'__t __go __for __that. _Zuko closed his eyes to think this over a little more.

"Nephew. What are you sleeping on the job?" Iroh laughed as he opened the door and walked to sit on the couch.

"Uncle not now I am having a mini break down." Zuko said with pure depression, without opening in his eyes.

"Anything I can do to help." Zuko shot up from his position and looked at Katara in shock.

"I didn't know you were here." Zuko tried to compose himself and straighten his clothes. Katara just laughed softly and then sat next to Iroh.

"Well Uncle said he was coming to see you and I thought we needed to talk so I tagged along." Katara smiled at him and then turned to look at the huge pile of paper work with a frown. "But if this is a bad time I can come back later."

"No it is ok. I think it would be better if you were here for this anyway."

Now it was Katara's turn to be confused. "Ok?"

Zuko then went on to explain what he had been thinking about right before the two had entered his office. "There is no way I can be gone for that long. And three of the weeks you would be gone as well Uncle."

Iroh sat there for a moment trying to think of something to say to help the situation. _This__ is __not __good. __He __is __correct __in __his __thinking. __There __is __no __way__ his __advisors __would __let __him__ be__ gone __that __long__ for__ non__political __reasons. __We__ are __lucky __enough__ they __said __yes __to __the __three __weeks __for __the __wedding._

"Why don't we ask Aang if we can borrow Appa for the trip?" Both men turned to look at Katara as if her head had grown tentacles and was about to eat them. "Ok? Bad idea. Next idea." Katara continued after seeing their reactions. She slowly started to turn away embarrassed.

"No that is brilliant!" Zuko more or less shouted at her. "Why the hell didn't I think of that? Uncle send a letter to Aang asking him if we can borrow Appa for, I would say, a week max." His uncle nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Zuko ran across the room and then bear hugged Katara and began to swing her around. "Where were you about three hours ago when I wanted to bang my head against the wall?" He asked as he spun her.

Katara laughed as she was swung around. When she was finally released from the hug she spoke. "Umm three hours ago I think I was still sleeping." She finished with a laugh.

They then continued to talk about things they needed for the trip and how long they would really be gone now that Appa was taking them. After all time was ticking, they only had a month to find her, even if they did take Appa and get there quickly. It isn't 100% that she would be right where they were informed, so there has to be extra time just in case.

* * *

><p>That evening Katara was walking around the Royal Gardens trying to think about her life and how it changed over the last few weeks. <em>How <em>_the __heck __did __this __happen? __Not __three __weeks __ago __I __was__ sitting __at __the__ school __watching__ students __try __to __make __water__whips. __Now __I__ am __sitting__ in __the __Fire__Nation, __wasting __time __before __I __have __to __choose__ someone__ to __marry. __Oh, __and __let__'__s __not__ forget __the __fact __that __I__ think __I__ might __love__ Zuko. __Ok __I __am__ pretty __sure __I __love__ Zuko._

Katara sighed and sat down on a bench next to the turtle duck pond. She watched the small turtle ducks play in the water. She slowly made a few waves for them to play in. _What __should __I__ do? __Should__ I __say __something__ to __Zuko?__ Should __I __flirt __with __him?__ Should __I__ let __it __go?__ I__ don__'__t __want __to__ get __my__ hopes __up __if __it __isn__'__t __even __possible. __I __know__ that __my __dad __wouldn__'__t __care, __but __what __about __our __councils. __What __would __they __say? __This __is __so__ confusing!_

Katara had spent a lot of time today thinking of these things, and she was slowly starting to get a headache. Suddenly she felt something odd. S_omeone __is __watching __me._Traveling with the Avatar and Zuko during and after the war had given her a somewhat of a six sense. As she looked around a man stood on the path that Katara took to the bench with an evil smirk on his face.

"Katara was it. Or should I say water peasant. Oh yes, your father was made King wasn't he. So you should be called Princess water peasant. This garden is for members of the Royal Family and their friends. You should leave." He finished with an evil grin.

"What was your name again? Ray, Rui, Ramni, Rai." Ryuji glanced at her evilly as she stood. "And Zuko said that I could be here. I doubt that anyone said _you_ can be here, since it is for friends and family." Katara was now standing in front of him with a glare. _This__ guy __is__ going __down!_

"The likes of you cannot tell me that I cannot be here. As a member of the council I am free to go wherever I wish." Ryuji said through gritted teeth taking a step closer to her making only inches between the two.

Katara spoke without backing down "Well if you can be here without approval then so can I. I am a friend of both Iroh and Zuko. You are nothing but a council man with a stick up his ass who could be gone at any moment." _Ok__ so __maybe __getting __in __a __fight __with__ him__ is __not __the __best __idea. __Zuko __may __get __mad__ at __me __for __this __but __someone __has __to __say__ something __to __him. __The __jack__ass._

"Listen here water wench." Ryuji was within centimeters of her face now. "If you do not start showing some respect then some not so nice things might just happen."

Katara looked straight into his eyes. _I__ am__ not __about __to __let__ him__ scare __me __now. __Who __the __hell __does __he__ think__ he __is?_" Is that a threat? Because I am pretty sure I can take care of myself."

Ryuji was still in her face "Oh I sure hope you can, you little bitch." One last look and he was walking away.

"I do not like him." Katara whispered and glared at his back as he walked away.

"I don't either." Katara turned around and saw Jee standing next to a nearby tree.

"Well at least I am not alone." Katara turned back to the disappearing councilman. "How mad do you think Zuko is going to be?"

"I'm just going to say I am glad I am not you."

"Thanks Jee." Katara said flatly returning to her seat.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Iroh went well. Zuko was too busy working to come. Katara was not happy with this, but knew that he had to get a lot done before they left. She was currently sitting in her room with May getting ready for the dance party tonight.<p>

"So how long has Song been working at the palace? I don't know if I know her." Katara asked as she finished pulling up her hair.

"I don't know maybe a month or so. I think you would like her." May said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why do you think I will like her?"

"Because you like everyone." May joked as she turned to look at Katara.

"Not true!" Katara stuck her tongue out and then joined May at the mirror. "We look hot."

"Yes we sure as hell do." Both girls started to laugh. "This party is going to be huge. Song is turning 16 so we pulled out all the stops." May finished.

"I sure hope she enjoys it. Starting here so young cannot be fun." Katara turned to look at her back as she spoke.

"Her dad is Simon. Did you not know?" May asked her in shock.

"No I did not know. That should have been something he would have told me when he invited me. Oh he is going to get it now." May laughed at her friend as they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Katara asked in a sing songy voice, knowing full well that it was Jee here to get them.

"It's me. Are you two ready yet?" Irritation clearly in his voice. "We are going to be late."

"Fine we are ready." May opened the door and Jee's jaw dropped. Before him May was standing in a pair of loose fitting pants and a halter shirt. The shirt, if you could call it that, started right under her boobs and then crisscrossed in the back. It looked more like a bathing suit top than a shirt.

Katara giggled from her spot in her room. _Maybe __he __will __finally __ask__ her __tonight._

"Hey! Jee do you think next time you tell me to meet you somewhere you show up."

_Was that Zuko?_

"Sorry Zuko. I came to get the ladies but they were taking forever." Jee responded to the voice.

"Zuko?" Katara asked completely confused. She stepped past the two out of her door and came face to face with Zuko who was going turning to enter her room.

"Yeah." He continued after seeing her confused look. "Jee invited me to the party tonight. He said it would be good for me to relax and not be around snobby nobles all the time. So I agreed. I need a break from them." His voice then grew loud so Jee could hear him. "He told me to meet him by the entrance to the Gardens but he never showed."

"I told you the girls were taking forever." Jee answered back with a yell.

Katara giggled at them. _They __really __are__ like __brothers._ "Well then let's go since we will be late."

* * *

><p>Once they entered the Garden leading to the beach Zuko grabbed Katara and slowed their pace.<p>

"So I heard you had a nice conversation with our best friend today." Zuko stated calmly while looking at the ground.

"Yes I did." Katara responded just as calmly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zuko had said quiet loud and stopped to look at her.

Katara, taken aback for a moment, looked confused. "He got in my face first."

"Who the fuck cares! Do you know what he said to me? Do you know what I had to do to get him to not kick you out of the Fire Nation?" Zuko was pissed. As he spoke his hands were flying in the air and he was pacing.

Katara stopped. She had never once seen him this mad. Sure she had seen him upset and pissed off. But he had never been so mad as to throw his hands around and not even make eye contact with her. "Zuko I was just."

"You were just what? Trying to stand up for yourself? Trying to make sure that he knew he didn't scare you? What Katara?" Zuko finished with a yell.

Zuko wasn't even going to let her explain herself. _What__ the __hell __is __wrong __with __him? __He __always __lets __me __explain __why __I __did __something __stupid._ "Zuko why are you really mad at me?"

"He is fucking crazy. And you. You. You decide you want to piss him off." Zuko took a breath and looked at Katara for the first time since he started yelling at her, calming slightly. "Yesterday you almost got kidnapped by Yami and then today you pick a fight with a guy who I tell you is in on it." Zuko took another breath to calm himself before he continued. "I was worried about you. You need to think about your safety a little more. If he is in on it, then you could have possibly just pissed off someone worse than normal. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Katara was smiling as he finished. "So you don't think I can take care of myself?" She joked.

"That is not what I meant." Zuko sighed in defeat.

"I know Zuko. I was just kidding." She took a step closer and placed her hands on his shoulders smiling. "I will be more careful. Just for you."

"Thank you." Zuko said smiling and placing his hands on her waist.

"Better?" She asked smiling.

"Better." He pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on her head. She breathed in the scent of Zuko and smiled bigger.

They stayed that way for a little while before he pulled away kissing the top of her head. They walked away towards the beach.

* * *

><p>It had been six days since the party. Zuko had had more fun than he had in years. He danced with Katara and even May a few times. He mingled with the servants and found that he liked quite a few of them. When Song had found out that he was at her birthday party she was so happy that she almost fainted. Zuko even danced with her a few times. The music was much more upbeat than he was use to and had a little bit of a hard time at first but caught on quickly.<p>

Katara had spent the passing time talking with Iroh and drinking tea. A few times she practiced her bending and even spared with Zuko. Zuko had spent most of the week in meetings and getting things together for when they leave. Iroh was to be acting Fire Lord while he was finding his mother. When they were leaving for the wedding a council man that was good friends with Iroh was to be acting Fire Lord. Everything seemed to be set.

The only problem was that Yami had escaped. No one knew how or when, as the guard on duty never heard or saw anything. At the start of his shift he was there and at the end he wasn't. The window was perfect and had not been broken. No holes were found big enough for a man to fit though either. It was a mystery. One of which was starting to get to Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko had received a letter from Aang saying that he could use Appa no problem and plans were then put into motion. Aang and Toph had arrived with Appa the day before and made a huge entrance. Toph walked into the middle of a meeting with the council men and started to yell.

Katara laughed as she remembered it. "_Sparky!__" __Toph __yelled __as__ she __threw __open__ the __doors. __Aang__ slowly __walked__ in __behind __her__ looking __a__little __embarrassed.__ "__What __the __hell __is __with __this __dumb __ass __out __here __telling __me __I__ can__'__t __go__ in!__" __Toph __stomped__ to __the __front __of __the__ room__ to __stand __in __front __of __Zuko. __Zuko__'__s __only __response __was__ "__Ummm.__" _Eventually Aang managed to get Toph out of the room until Zuko was done with his meeting.

Currently Aang was talking with Iroh somewhere, while Katara and Toph where talking in her room.

"So let me get this straight." Toph said as she picked at her feet while sitting on a couch. "You only have two years to find a dude to get hitched to? And these lovely balls are supposed to start in a month and a week? A week of which you will be traveling back to the South Pole. So more or less you only have a month left until hell." She paused switching feet while Katara nodded. "And you are spending this month with Zuko looking for his mother?" Toph now looked at her with her sightless eyes.

"Yes that is the plan. Why?" Katara asked confused.

"Well you more or less are going to be a free woman for that month and you choose to spend it with Zuko? Out of everyone you could be spending it with, you picked Zuko." Toph gave Katara a look as she felt Katara's heart start to race.

"Yes." Katara looked away from the girl. "I know that I don't want to be at home. And Zuko needs my help to find her. Where else am I suppose to go? I mean you and Aang are never in the same place long. Suki is getting ready for the wedding at the South Pole. And everyone else has been told of the marriage deal and have been sending me invites to balls to meet their nobles beforehand." Katara was rambling and she knew her heart was racing.

"Are you being serious with me right now?" Toph leaned back to lay out on the couch. "You are totally lying and not even trying to hide it. I don't even have to use Earth bending for this one. Come on Sugar Queen just tell me what is really going on."

Katara sighed knowing that fighting with Toph about her not lying was like fighting with a brick wall. "I feel safe here and I like spending time with Uncle."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There has to be more than that." Toph turned her head to look at the girl and placed her feet back on the floor.

"Not really." Katara was willing to open up but she was not about to tell the biggest loud mouth on Earth that Zuko was the reason she wanted to stay. But then Toph gave her a look and she knew she had to explain. "Ok. I feel safe around Zuko. He has seen me at my worst and he has seen me at my best. I just feel like its easy here with him."

Toph laughed. "You love him." She finished seriously.

Katara froze and then looked at her friend again. "There is no way I can love him. He is my friend. I love him like I love Sokka. We always have this conversation about how you think I love him and you know that I do not love him." Katara was starting to think about it now. _She__ is __never __going __to __believe __me. __I __can __feel __my __heart __going __a __mile __a __minute. __Even__ I __wouldn__'__t __believe __me. __Like __a __brother, __really __is __that __the __best __you __can __come __up __with, __not __like__ someone__ I __would __love __to __see __naked __covered __in __sweat __while __rolling __around __in __the__…__stop __it. __I__ do__ not __want __her __to __know __that __I__ think __he __is __drop __dead __sexy __with __his __shirt __off __and__ that __makes __me__ want __to__ just __jump __him __and__… __No! _Katara's face was starting to turn red.

"Really. You really don't want me know do you?" Toph was a little hurt by this.

Noticing her hurt Katara started slowly "I just don't want to get my hopes up when there is nothing to get my hopes up about. It's just better this way until I know for sure what my feeling are, what his feelings are, and if we can even be together."

"If you say so Sugar Queen." Toph sighed. _These__ two __have __been __beating __around__ this __bush__ for __how __long __now. _Toph had had this conversation with Katara many times so she knew that Katara would never say she liked him and if she pushed more, Katara would leave. "You should probably start packing since you will be leaving in the morning."

"Yeah I guess." Katara then started to pack for her mini trip with Zuko.

"And I would talk with Zuko about this on your trip." Toph said sisterly while she began to pick at her feet again. "You will be alone so no one will know and he can answer truthfully."

Katara didn't say anything she just continued to pack.

* * *

><p>In another part of the palace Zuko and his Uncle were talking in Zuko's office.<p>

"How is Aang?" Zuko asked as his Uncle entered his office.

"He is fine. A little upset he could not be here for you ball, but fine." Iroh said as he sat on the couch.

"Sokka wrote me back Uncle. It is not good." Zuko sighed as he looked at the letter in front of him and read it again.

_Zuko,_

_Wow! __Remind __me __never __to __piss __you __off __again. __But __I__ would __love__ to __know __how __to __do __number __four __on __your __list __of __ways __to __kill __me. __I__ think__ that __might __be __good __to __know __in __the __future. __Anyway. __I __didn__'__t __tell __you __because __I__ wanted __it __to __be __a __surprise. __I __thought __that __if __you__ knew__ you __would __have __thrown __a__ huge __ball __or __something. _(At this Zuko rolled his eyes. "If only you knew.")

_But I would get going with your plan. There are already 20 guys here for Katara and the ball isn't for over a month. They are pretty weird too, and this is coming from me! One asked me if it was cold here all the time and when the snow would melt. :-/ _

_When you come you need to talk with Dad and see what he says about the whole thing. I know you wanted to wait until after the wedding, but I think that it is better if you talk to him as soon as you arrive. It will look better that way. And no worries man, I will back you up 100%. _

_Suki said that you better not mess this up and she misses you. Tell Katara hello and we miss her. Oh and when you come can you bring some fireflakes and some fire nation wine. Thanks!_

_Sokka._

"What do you think the Chief will say when you talk to him Nephew?" Iroh said as he slowly sipped his tea.

"I don't know Uncle. But I hope he realizes that I am serious." Zuko sighed as he pulled a small box out of his desk. He slowly opened the box and pulled out a necklace.

"Nephew, his son has been talking with you about it for months. I am sure Sokka will put in a good word and help you out just as he said. After all you are best friends. You are the best man in his wedding. I am sure he will help." Iroh slowly sipped his tea while looking as his nephew.

Zuko slowly ran his figure over the jewel of the necklace. Sokka had sent him what, 5 stones before he finally got it right and didn't break the stone. _How__ can __something __so__ small __mean __so __much __to __me? __I __have __never __worked __harder__ on __something__ so __insignificant__ in __my __life. __But __I__ guess__ it __really __isn__'__t__ insignificant__ if __it __works._

"Something bothering you Nephew?" Iroh had finished his tea and was now lounging on the couch.

"Nothing Uncle." Zuko placed the necklace back into the box and then into his desk. Sighing he continued "I guess I should go pack since we are leaving in the morning. Is there anything you need before we leave Uncle?" Zuko stood and walked to his Uncle.

"No Nephew. I should be fine. Take your time and find your Mother. If someone gets snippy I will do what I always do, tell them to shove it and scare the crap out of them. If I have to I will use the dragon of the west fear."

Zuko laughed. "Thanks Uncle. Good luck with that. I will try not to be too long." Zuko walked the rest of the way to the door. He stopped and turned around to look at his Uncle again. "What if she says no." Zuko said with a frown looking at the door.

"If I know her like I do then she won't. She loves you Zuko. I just am not sure if she knows it yet." Iroh was now standing behind his nephew placing a hand on his solider.

Zuko released a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed a little. "Thank you Uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know I didn't get to update on time either week. And I know that I made this extra long for you but I thought I would give you a little taste of the next chapter.**

**...**

**"Umm." _It is now or never Katara. _"I was thinking about that the other day." She paused when she saw him look up in the corner of her eye. "I know a lot of people from my travels. Can you marry someone outside of the Fire Nation?"**

**...**

**Small taste I know but if I say too much you will figure it out :)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let the journy begin!

**A/N: I would like to thank the few people who reviewed my last chapter Sarcasm22, Mrs. Brianna Black, ArrayePL, and animallover200. Also shout out to the person who promoted their own story (most likely) on my reviews, classy. **

**I would really appreciate reviews as I know where the story is going but I want to see where you want it to go as well and modify it to work for both of us :-D**

**Enjoy Chapter 6. The shenanigans have officially begun :-P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Morning came and the gang slowly headed outside to wish the travelers good luck. They gathered around the barn where Appa stayed to say their goodbyes. The pair's things were already loaded on Appa when the others started to appeared to wish them farewell.<p>

Toph was grumpy and complained about how early it was. Aang had made her get up to wish people good luck for five minutes. She could have slept! She started the goodbyes with a grumpy one and went to lean against a tree.

Aang was a little irritated with Toph. He thought she should be more excited about their trip to find Zuko's mother. He said goodbye to Katara and Zuko and then said more goodbyes to Appa than to either of the two. And moved back to stand with Toph.

Iroh said everything was taken care of, take their time, and enjoy it. He had things under control. He wanted them to become better friends, aka tell each other how they felt, while they were gone. And the fact that they were going to find his good friend Ursa didn't hurt his excitement either. And moved to stand with Toph and Aang.

May asked for some silks from the Earth Kingdom and gave her friend a hug. Then went to stand with the others.

Jee was not happy about them traveling alone but knew they could both easily take care of themselves. Still he warned them till the point they were both yelling I know! Then turned to stand next to his girlfriend.

Once hugs and well wishes were said they started their journey to find Zuko's mother. The pair waved goodbye as Appa rose into the air. Once the others were mere dots they took their seats on the beast.

"It will take about 2 days to get to the village." Zuko said looking at the map they brought. "We should stop before dark so we can make camp. It is hard to find open land the way we are traveling. It will be heavily wooded."

Katara nodded. She knew there wouldn't be many words exchanged while flying, or even during the entire trip, so she turned her attention back to directing Appa.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of silence Katara couldn't take it anymore. "So Zuko."<p>

"Yes?" Was Zuko's gruff reply.

"Umm." _It __is __now__ or__ never __Katara._"I was thinking about this the other day." She paused when she saw him look up in the corner of her eye. "I know a lot of people from my travels. Can you marry someone outside of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko paused thinking. _Is __she __serious?__ She __wants __to __set __me__ up. __This __isn__'__t __looking __good __for __my __plans. _"Umm yeah. I can marry anyone outside of the Fire Nation. They just have to be royal or a noble."

_YES! _Feeling the tension in the air Katara tried a joke. "Good. I know this perfect girl from the Earth Kingdom. She is a marvelous bender. Petite. Beautiful eyes. The only problem is her personality. She can be hard to handle sometimes. She thinks she is amazing. And she tends to start fights with a lot of people for no reason." Katara paused as a smirk formed on her face.

After a few seconds of Zuko racking his brain of the Earthbenders Katara knew he figured out the joke. "Eww! Katara! You were talking about Toph weren't you! That is gross. She is like my sister. Eww!"

Katara busted out laughing. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. "You should have seen your face."

She finally controlled her laughter and they slipped into another silence, with giggles from Katara every so often.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark when Zuko spoke "I think this looks like a good spot Katara." Zuko said as he noticed a patch of grass in the tree. "Try to get Appa to land in there."<p>

Katara lowered Appa into the clearing and the two went to work setting up camp.

Katara started to collect firewood and set up a spot for the fire. She got out the small amount of seasoning and vegetables they brought and got some food together for Appa. Zuko went in search of meat for dinner.

Memories slowly started to flow back to Katara from her old travels. "At least I can eat meat without feeling guilty now." She placed some water in the pot and started to spread out their sleeping mats by the fire.

A few minutes passed and Zuko returned with some rabbits. Katara started to prepare the meat as Zuko lit the fire.

Once again silenced passed between the two.

_This __is __weird. __I__ normally __feel __uncomfortable__ when __there __is __silence. __But __this __doesn__'__t __feel __awkward __or __uncomfortable. __I __feel __like __this__ is__ just __normal. __No__ tension,__ no __weird__ feelings, __just __comfort. __I__ like__ this. _Katara's thoughts were comforting as she stirred the stew. She was worried she would run out of things to talk about but it was nice to know she didn't have to talk to feel comfortable around him.

_This __is __so__ nice. __No __advisors. __No __nobles. __No __crazy __women. __No __duties. __No __anything. _Zuko thought as he sat leaning against Appa. _This __is __nice. __I__ am__ glad __that __the __silence __isn__'__t __awkward. __It __just __feels __right. __She__ makes __me __feel __relaxed __and __I __like __it._

"Dinners done." Katara called as she put some into bowls.

And the silence entered into the night. The next words spoken were good night as they placed their mats next to each other closer to the fire and passed out.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up the next morning very early, feeling very warm. <em>This <em>_isn__'__t __normal._ _I __should __be __cold. __I __slept __on __the __ground __with __no __blanket. _Slowly she opened her eyes to look around. Registering where she was, she froze in her spot. Somehow during the night she had curled up next to Zuko. She currently had her head on his shoulder and arm on his chest.

Zuko had awoken shortly before her, feeling content for the first time in forever. He opened his eyes to find Katara snuggled into him, most likely for warmth, but he was not complaining. He had managed to somehow get his arm around her while they were sleeping. He was currently passing his time with his hand making small circles on her side. _I__ want __this __every __morning._

"Zuko I am sorry. I must have been cold." Katara stated as she sat up and pulled away from the warmth she loved.

"It's ok." Zuko said missing her already. "We have awhile until we have to leave if you are still tired. The sun isn't even up yet."

"Ok." Katara set her head back onto his shoulder as a blush went across her face. "If this it's ok with you. I would love some more sleep." Katara snuggled deeper into Zuko for warmth. _I __am__ freaking __out! __How __in __the __world __am __I __going __to __sleep __when __the __guy __who __is __my __pillow, __half __the __time __I__ want __naked. __This __is __not __going __to __go __well. __But __there __is __no __way __I __am __moving__ if __he __said __I__ didn__'__t __have __to. _"Just wake me up when we have to leave."

"Ok." _She __is __staying! __I__ will __make __this __last __as __long __as __possible. __This __is __too__ nice._

A few short hours later Zuko reluctantly woke up Katara and they continued on their journey. Once again in silence.

* * *

><p>"Ok I think it is best if you follow my lead." Katara looked at him as if he were crazy. They had finished their trip and left Appa outside of the village with some food by a lake, and currently they were hiding behind a tree just outside of town.<p>

"Are you insane! The last time I followed your lead I ended up in chains and almost killed." Katara looked at him as he remembered the last time they had listened to him. "There is no way I am going to listen to you. We are going to listen to me."

"I was stupid and young then. I thought everyone would listen to the new Fire Lord. But I have changed and we are not going to listen to you when you have never even been here before." Zuko countered.

"It was 5 years ago, you haven't matured much. And you have been here before?" Katara questioned looking skeptical, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, no, but" Katara rolled her eyes, "but I have dealings with this type of town." Zuko finished acting confidant like he had won.

"Really? And what is this type of town?" Katara was starting to think he was crazy.

"This is an old town. You can tell by the markings around the entrance arch. They are set in their ways normally and do not normally like visitors. They will not think well of us traveling together as we are not married or related. They also will not approve of your attire. They will think it is too much skin." _I__ think __it __is __too __much __skin. __Could __she __have __brought __more__ revealing __shirts __or __am__ I __just __crazy? __I __mean__ really __a __halter __belly __shirt. __It__'__s __not __the__ shortest __I __have __seen, __but __still!__ And__ her __boobs __could __come__ out __at __any__ moment. __How__ does__ she __fight __in __that!_ "They also may not have an inn. And they may not give us the information that we want until they get to know us. This might take longer than we originally thought." Zuko finished with a sigh.

"Ok so you do know this town." Katara was a little worried with what he had shared with her. "I have a different shirt. I am just normally really hot here but I will change if that will help." Katara began to look through her back for her normal t-shirt, while Zuko turned to give her some privacy.

"So then what do you want to do about our traveling together?" Zuko asked nervously. _I__ will __gladly __be __your __boyfriend __and __make__out __with __you.__That __will __not __be__ a __problem__ at __all.__ If __only._

Katara pulled the shirt over her head and into place. _I__ would__ love__ to __play __your __girlfriend. __It __would __not __be __hard __for __me__ to __make__out __with__y ou._"Umm what do you think would be best, oh wise knower of towns." Katara finally asked as she turned to face him.

"I would say that given your necklace, engaged couple. Unless you want to go with brother and sister from different dads since we look nothing alike." Zuko stated as he avoided looking at Katara entirely.

Katara thought for a moment. He had a point. They looked nothing alike. Brown hair, black hair. Blue eyes, gold eyes. Dark skin, light skin. That would be a hard lie to tell to a village who most likely didn't think you should kiss before you are married. "Umm let's go with engaged couple." Katara said still not looking at Zuko.

"Ok then. Just follow my lead." Zuko stood and linked Katara's arm with his and started to walk towards the village.

* * *

><p>It was just as Zuko said. Many people were giving them strange looks. Few venders would even speak to them. The few that did only told them their total and change. <em>This<em>_ is __going__ to __be __hard._ Katara thought as they entered the so called inn.

It was a cute looking inn. On the first floor was a restaurant and bar, while the second floor was the rooms. It reminded them of Uncle's tea shop. The outside was very old and had the look of something that had seen many years of life. The inside had new tables and chairs, a new bar, and even what appears to be a new handrail to upstairs but the walls and décor were old. Zuko assumed that many a stories these walls could tell. While Katara thought it was beautifully rustic and charming. They had yet to see the rooms but could guess from the villagers welcome, they were seldom used.

"Can I help you?" asked a fairly young woman behind the bar.

"Yes. My fiancé and I would like a room for a few days." Zuko said in his most convincing voice.

"One room will be 20 silver pieces a night."

_20 __silver __pieces __a __night!__ Is __she __freaking__ insane.__This __place __is __nice__ but __come__ on. _Katara thought as she looked at the woman, her face showing nothing but a small smile.

"Deal." Zuko said shaking the woman's hand.

"Name?"

"Lee and" Zuko turned to look at Katara for a name. To anyone else it would look like he just wanted her to introduce herself.

"Sapphire." Katara said taking up her old cover name. That name had been through a lot, with both Zuko and Aang. They tried to change their covers as to not be associated with the names, but something always drew her back to that name over the others she had.

"Ok your room will be upstairs. Last door on the right. Dinner is served down here starting at 4. Breakfast starts at sunrise and lasts until 11. Lunch is 11 to 4. If you need anything come ask but everything should be in your room. How long do you think you will stay?"

"Maybe two or three days. We were planning on climbing the mountain. How long does it take to reach the top?" Zuko asked while signing a book. He needed to know how long it would take to get to his mother.

"If you want to go to the top it is a two day journey. But once you get up so far there is snow and most people just turn around. That is about a day. Here is your key." And with that she left.

Zuko and Katara continued upstairs to the room and placed their things on the bed. In the center of the room was a large bed, with windows on both sides. There was a dresser and two small chairs. They also had a bathroom attached to their room.

"I think we should go relax and eat dinner, maybe have a few drinks." Katara tried while inspecting what appeared to be very new sheets.

"And why would we bring more attention to ourselves?" Zuko asked while opening the drawers to a very well made, very new dresser.

"If it is one thing I learned while traveling to all the different villages, it is that people talk more when they have alcohol in them." Katara said sitting on the bed.

"That is a pretty good idea. We will just ease drop and figure out where she might be and occasionally ask a question to a really drunk person." Zuko turned towards her while leaning on the dresser. "You really are smart sometimes." He teased.

"You are really stupid sometimes so I guess we are even." Katara laughed and then turned to the bathroom. "I am going to take a super long bath and relax. We can go to dinner a little later since it is only 4 now. No one will be drunk yet."

"Ok. Just don't take forever."

Katara got up and walked into the bathroom to start her bath. Zuko went to the bed to take a long nap. Both thinking of their fake engagement and how it would turn out for them if it were real.

* * *

><p>It was now dark, most likely around 9. Katara and Zuko sat at a corner table eating the soup and bread they had ordered. Zuko had got a glass of Fire Nation wine so that they would look as if they were staying for awhile.<p>

They had been sitting there for probably an hour now and no one had said one thing about anyone living in the mountains. Zuko was going on his fourth glass, sure he could hold his alcohol but if they sat there all night he didn't know how much he could handle.

"This is starting to look like nothing. Let's just go upstairs and rest and try again tomorrow." Katara said as she yawned. She was getting tired. Traveling there had taken a lot out of her.

"Ok. Let me just finish this glass and then we can go." Zuko said as he lifted his glass to chug it.

Zuko finished his glass and the two started to walk to the bar to pay for their food. At the bar Zuko was waiting for his turn when their ears caught the conversation a few men down.

"Yeah I hate going up there too."

"I mean why can't she come here. The mountain is so hard to climb this time of the year." A gruff man said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I think that is why she can't come here. I don't think she would make it. But at least we only have to take her things two months out of the year." The other man said while he motioned for another round. "She comes here the rest of the year. It is just these two months when it floods often can she not make regular trips."

"I know but it's a days travel to her and then a day back. It is weird staying in that house with only her." The first man said kind of annoyed.

"Man you are a baby."

"Whatever. At least I don't have to go up there for a few more days. Maybe then it won't be as creepy." The first man ordered another beer as well.

"Well I heard that the paths up to her house are all flooded. The only way up now is if you can rope across. So hopefully the rivers will be down by then."

"I hope. While she doesn't ask for much, roping it across a raging river would not be fun."

"No it wouldn't." The second man takes a long drink. "So did you hear about Kylie?"

At this Zuko and Katara walked away. They had paid for their food and were standing at the bar ordering drinks to take back to their rooms to waste time and listen to the men. They had gotten their information. There couldn't be too many roads that lead up the mountain, and if they are all flooded then all they needed to do was cross it and then they would be alone to look for a cabin. Both were feeling very confidant as they headed to their room with two glasses and two bottles of Fire Nation wine.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke the next morning with a headache. The sunlight hurt her eyes so they remained closed as she buried her head into the soft object protecting her from the pain. "What happened?"<p>

"Not so loud." Zuko said in a whisper. His head was pounding and he knew completely why. _I__ had __too __much __wine._

"Sorry. What happened? All I remember is coming upstairs after we found out about your mom." Katara said in a whisper while rubbing her temple that was exposed to the evil sunlight.

"I think we got drunk. If the bottles are gone I am going to say we got drunk. My max is 15 glasses and I had already had 4 before we started up here." Zuko opened his eyes to search for the bottles. What he saw sent him into a panic. _What __the __hell __happened __last __night? __She __is __naked. __Which __I __have __always__ wanted __to __see __without __being __hit, __but __what __did __we __do? _"Umm don't get mad but" He stated as he turned to face the wall.

"Mmmm, Zuko that is not a good way to start." At the end of the sentence Katara opened her eyes to come face to face with Zuko's neck. Katara quickly moved back to the other side of the bed and instantly regretted it as her head spun. Once she stopped spinning she took in the room as well.

Zuko and Katara had been lying in the bed together, which should come to no surprise since there was only one bed. The problem was that they had once again tangled themselves into one another, which neither minded. Katara had her head, until seconds ago, on Zuko's shoulder, while her arm was on his chest, and her leg was over the one closest to him. She stayed next to him but continued to look around the look. But the problems grew as her gaze shifted around the room.

On the stand next to Zuko sat the two glasses and two bottles, all empty. On the chairs sat Zuko and Katara's bags just as they had left them, but on top of the bags sat their clothes, folded. Katara's eyes flung to Zuko who was starting to sit up in bed, her gaze stopped at the sight of naked Zuko. _Damn __you __abs__ for __distracting __me. __Man __he__ is __sexy. _Katara turned back to the chairs. As realization hit her, Katara looked down at her own body. _Oh __my __La, __I __am__ naked! _And pulled the covers as quickly as possible upward.

Zuko looked toward Katara who was looking at him in pure shock from her place under the covers. "So, about not freaking out."

"We are naked. Together in a bed." Katara started slowly. "What am I not suppose to freak out about!" Katara was now yelling, to which both cringed as their heads rang.

"I swear we didn't do anything." Zuko tried while thinking of a way to get to his clothes.

"You swear! How can you swear, you don't even remember!" Katara was freaking out on the inside. _I__ finally __slept __with __him __and __I__ don__'__t __even __remember __it!_

"Katara, do you honestly think that we would take the time to fold our clothes if we were having sex?" Zuko asked as he turned to fully face her. "There is no way I would take the time to fold my clothes if I was going to have sex with you." _I__ would __want __to __get __you __naked __as __fast __as __possible __and __some__ ripping __will __most __likely __happen, __not __folding._

"What if a maid came in?" At this Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok your right, we most likely didn't sleep together." Katara stated as she sighed.

After a long silence Zuko finally spoke, "Do you think sleeping together would be that bad?" He slowly got up, knowing no better way to get to his clothes, being careful to only show his back to her.

She had the covers pulled up to her neck as she watched him walk to his clothes. Katara laughed at how shy they were being, they had accidentally seen each other naked many times, but averted her eyes none the less when he looked at her. Somehow it didn't seem the same to see him naked now that she loved him, instead of when she walked into the hot spring thinking it was the women's. _Man __life __gets __complicated __when __you __figure __out __you __love__ someone._

"That bad huh?" Zuko said in slight disappointment as he pulled up his pants.

"What?" Katata was now confused. _Darn __his __sexyness, __I__ didn__'__t __hear __a __word__ he__ said._

Zuko laughed. _I__ think __I__ distracted__ her __when __I__ got __up. _"I said do you think sleeping together would be that bad?"

Katara looked shocked. _Did__ he __honestly __just __ask__ that?__ How__ do __I __respond?__ Should__ I__ say __yes?__ Is __that __the__ answer__ he __wants? __Wait __that __might __hurt __his __self__ esteem. __Maybe __I__ should __say __no. __Umm__…__this __is __way __too __hard._ "No I don't think it would be bad. It was the drunk part I was worried about."

Zuko smiled as he pulled his shirt on. "Ahh." Was his only response.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Katara went to get up and then stopped remembering she was naked. "Umm." Zuko threw her his outer robe knowing it would cover more than anything she had with her. "Thanks." Katara placed it on and then went into the bathroom. Zuko went to sit on the bed.

"He seemed like he wanted to have sex with me." Katara said as she got into the tub.

"She said it wouldn't be bad." Zuko sighed leaning back.

"I am going to have to work on that." Both said with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would love some reviews. This chapter is not as good as I would have wanted it but I couldn't think of how to make it better. Thanks for the reviews the few of you who keep it up. And the rest of you I would love to hear from you. Until the next chapter :-D**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Mountain

**A/N: I would like to thank those of you who asked me questions/ideas; Renthread015, Cutegenius, Eternal Eyes. They will be answered at the end of the chapter. And I would like to thank jmac1220, animallover2000, ArrayePL, and Sarcasm22 for their comments :-D Always welcome.**

**This one is kinda short but a lot happens. :-D  
><strong>

**As always please read and review. Comments, questions, and ideas welcome.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko had been walking for around four hours. They had gotten dressed and then ate breakfast in the small inn before they left. It was not hard to figure out which paths lead into the mountains. They were all labeled "To mountain top", while the rest said to what town they were heading to. They could now hear the flooded river that ran at the base of the mountain. It was still a little bit off, but they should be there within ten minutes.<p>

Katara and Zuko were avoiding each other's gaze as they walked. Neither wanted to bring up last night again and neither wanted to look at the other. Needless to say it was going to be an awkward walk up this mountain.

Once at the river Zuko pulled out a rope, a knife, and a bow and arrow he had bought in town. He cut four short pieces off the rope and then tied one end to the arrow. He scaled a close by tree and shot downwards toward a tree across the river, hitting the tree at the base. The arrow lodged itself halfway down the shaft into the tree.

Zuko took the four extra pieces of rope out and laid them on another branch of the tree he was sitting in. He took his pack and tied one end of the rope to it. Next he put the short rope over the rope leading over the river and tied it to the other end of his pack. Slowly he pushed it and his pack slid the length of the rope to the other end of the flooded river.

He repeated the process with Katara's bag and then tied a rope around himself in the same fashion. He handed the end of the long rope to Katara, who wrapped it around the tree a few times to gain leverage and counter his body weight.

Slowly he let his full body weight test the arrow and Katara's strength before he made his way across the river. Once across he wrapped his end around the tree and braced himself, while Katara tied off her end. She slowly made her way across the river as well.

Once across they continued in silence up the mountain. Leaving the rope for their return trip. Both knew it would take all day to get there, if they even made it, so they walked at a steady speed to not get tired.

* * *

><p>"What is with these two? They aren't speaking but they know what the other is thinking without a word. They are freaky."<p>

Sitting in a tree watching the scene in front of him was none other than Yami. He was favoring his broken arm slightly but if you didn't know he had broken it you would never know.

Once the two were out of sight but still within earshot Yami made his way across the flooded river via their rope. Once across he continued to follow them discreetly across the woods.

His brother had broken him out of jail, stitched him up, and then gave him a brace for his arm and sent him on his way. Yami immediately went to finish his job. He tracked the Fire Lord, as Ryuji had informed him, to the small village in the Earth Kingdom. Once there, it was quiet easy to find the two, as they stuck out like a sore thumb. He followed them into the woods and now that he was across the river he could off them and no one would know for weeks, until the floods recede.

"This is the perfect plan. Now I just have to wait until the right time."

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to fall. Katara assumed that they would be stopping for the night to rest and then search the mountain tomorrow. They had reached the end of the path and nothing was there. They stood at the end waiting.<p>

Zuko was thinking about what to do. He didn't want to stop but soon it would be dark and they wouldn't see a thing. "We are stopping here."

It was the first words spoken between the two. Katara just nodded and stared to set up camp. Zuko set up the fire while Katara set up the beds and got out some food to eat. The silence returned.

_Are we ever going to talk again? Is he nervous? I know he would have at least joked about this morning and how much I freaked out. What should I say? Should I not say anything at all? I don't know what to do here. A little guidance would be nice._

"Katara" Zuko started and then paused.

"Yeah?"

"I think." Was all that Zuko got out before an arrow flew in front of his face and hit Katara in the right shoulder.

Katara screamed and fell backwards. Zuko stood in front of her with both hands on fire. "Katara!"

"I'm fine." Katara slowly stood and broke the arrow off. She knew if she took it out she would bleed profusely and be no help in battle. "Just focus." Katara put her back against Zuko's while opening her water pouch and calling forth the water.

Zuko felt slightly better to see Katara standing and feeling her against him, but he could feel her shaking slightly and knew she wouldn't last long. "Just stay behind me."

Slowly they searched the darkness outside of their camp for a person and found nothing. Zuko was starting to feel paranoid when another arrow came at him. Ducking he pulled Katara with him.

"I see the Fire Lord is a little faster than I thought."

Katara froze. "Yami." She whispered to Zuko while they lay on the ground.

Zuko nodded and they stood. "I see that Yami is still an asshole. Want to tell me how you got out of jail this time."

Yami walked into the fire light of camp and started to speak. "No I'd rather not." Yami pulled back another arrow and released.

Katara barley dodged this one as she fell to the ground. _She is getting weaker. I need to end this._ "Let's fight then shall we. Or are you going to rely on your stupid bow."

It was true, Yami's arm was starting to burn and he could tell the stitches couldn't hold up through much more of the bows pull. But he also knew that the Fire Lord was much better with hand to hand and a sword than he ever was. "Not just yet. I think my bow is working wonders."

He pulled back another arrow and Zuko placed himself in front of Katara. Yami released his arrow and Zuko moved out of the way and pulled Katara with him behind a tree. _She is getting paler. Her shirt is nearly stained to her stomach. This is not good. I can't leave her here in the open either._

Zuko looked worried Katara could tell. She was beginning to get dizzy and could only assume she didn't look good. "Zuko kill him this time." Katara said as she looked at him. "I won't move."

Zuko looked at her in worry and then nodded. "Consider it done." Zuko ran around the tree straight for Yami.

Yami released another arrow as Zuko ran at him. Zuko easily dodged it and continued to run at Yami. Right before he was within arms length Yami released his last arrow. Zuko dodged it again and threw fire punches at Yami's gut as he heard a scream.

As Yami collapsed from the fire hitting him, Zuko turned around to see Katara holding her side. She had been grazed by the arrow and blood was slowly seeping through her fingers.

"You asshole. I am fucking going to kill you." Zuko said as he turned back to face Yami.

Yami looked up as he pulled his sword and took a few steps back. The Fire Lord's eyes shown pure evil. It was in his blood. How could it not surface when someone he loved was dying while he was taking his time to kill the bastard that had done it.

Zuko pulled out his Duo Blade sword from his back and ran at the man. Both blades were ablaze by the time he reached Yami. Yami blocked the blades but the fire was reaching for him.

Zuko was seething with hatred for the man. He would kill the man without even worrying. _Asshole hurt Katara. And she is dying and I can't do anything until he is dead. Die you fucker!_

Yami continued to block as Zuko extended his fire. _This is no good. I can't win with his flames coming at me. I am going to die here. What can I do? _Yami started to glance around in desperation. His arm felt as if all his stitches had come out and he knew that a few more blocks and his arm would be useless. Then he saw it, Katara sitting at the base of the tree gasping for air as she quickly lost blood. _Yes!_

With one final block Yami pushed off and ran towards Katara. A look a panic entered Katara's very pale face, while a look of rage entered Zuko's stern features.

Yami was running full speed. _I got this in the bag now. I will threaten her life and he will be dead within minutes. _Suddenly he stopped. He couldn't feel his body anymore. He looked down in pure horror.

Once Katara saw him running at her she gathered all her strength and threw an icicle at him.

At the same time Zuko created a dagger of fire and pushed it at the man running at the woman he loved.

Both hit him at the same time. Yami had looked down to see two giant holes in his stomach, one of ice and one of fire. He collapsed as the blood slowly started to leave his body.

Zuko ran to Katara. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She was so pale, she didn't look like she could last much longer. _Come on. Come on._ Zuko was freaking out and his breath was coming in pants of panic. "There is so much blood." He whispered before he spoke again. "Katara. Katara! Focus!"

_We just. We just. We just killed a man. _She felt Zuko pull her up some but did not respond. _It is too hard to move, don't make me move Zuko. _Suddenly she heard him yell at her. "Ughm." Was all she could muster as a response.

"Katara I need you to tell me where water is so I can take you there to heal!" Zuko had seen a few lakes on the mountain map they had but he had no idea if he was anywhere close to them. _She looks so small and lifeless. _"Katara!"

Katara gathered her steagth after he yelled and searched for water. "I think it is that way."

Zuko picked Katara up bridal style and ran in the direction that she had pointed. As he ran Katara faded in and out of conciseness. "Katara, you cannot pass out. Stay awake." Zuko was starting to panic. _Where is this fucking water!_ He started to run faster thinking it was too far away for her to make it. "Where is this fucking water?"

"To the right about 10 meters." Katara responded to his yell of frustration.

Zuko turned and ran at full speed. As he reached the small lake he ran into it, not worried about his clothes becoming wet. Zuko walked until he was waist deep and then slowly knelt down so that he and Katara were completely covered to their necks with water.

"Ok Katara, we are at the water. Heal yourself." Zuko said as he felt slightly relived, but was still worried.

Katara slowly started to glow blue as she healed herself. She was thankful that Zuko was holding her because she knew she could never hold herself up at this point. They sat there for close to 30 minutes as she healed herself. When she finally said she was done Zuko pulled them out of the water and sat on the bank.

"How does it look?" Katara asked as she leaned against the tree and watched his eyes look over her body.

"It looks like it will scar on your shoulder but I think your side will be fine. How do you feel?" Zuko asked as he placed his fingers on her shoulder. When they got back he would have to put a bandage on it, it wasn't quiet healed over and could still bleed lightly.

"Tired. Can I sleep now?" Katara asked in a pleading look.

Zuko laughed, "Yes you can."

"Thank you." Katara said as she leaned against the tree to pass out.

Zuko laughed and picked Katara up to head back to where they had made camp. _She is going to be ok. And the bastard is dead. I can finally focus on other things._

* * *

><p>Once back at camp Zuko looked at the scene before him. There was blood everywhere, from both Yami and Katara, and a dead body next to the fire. Zuko slowly sat Katara down on the mats and began his work.<p>

He dug a hole next to the dead man's body and rolled him into the ground. He marked the grave with the bow he was carrying and the biggest stone he could find at camp. Even though he was Zuko's enemy, he still deserved a grave. He was someone's son as well, and that someone should have somewhere to go.

Next he began to pack up their things. This was a death site not a camp site. Katara would never get better if she woke up to this. Once everything was packed he put out the fire and picked up Katara to travel to another location.

_I wanted to tell you how I felt. I wanted to tell you I am scared. I wanted to tell you that I love you. And look at what happened while I let my worry take over me. You were hit with two arrows and almost died. That can never happen again. _Zuko looked down and the girl sleeping in his arms. "All I want is for us to be happy together. Will that ever happen?"

Zuko walked a bit farther and set up camp again. He stayed up for a short bit thinking about what had happened. Finally only a few short hours before dawn he laid down next to Katara on the mats and pulled her into his arms. "I am never letting you go again." And with his final words he passed out.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up to the smell of something amazing. "Something smells good?"<p>

"You're up." Zuko walked over to where Katara was laying.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?" Katara asked feeling like she had slept for only a few hours.

"Almost a day." Zuko said as he sat next to her.

"A day!"

"Yeah. I didn't think that I should wake you up. It will be dark again shortly. We will stay here again tomorrow and if you are up to it we will try to find my mom tomorrow." Zuko said as he slowly spoke to her.

"Ok that sounds good." Katara did not feel like moving. Her arm hurt, her side hurt, her head hurt, hell her entire body hurt. "A day? What happened to Yami?"

"He's gone. We moved. Enough said." Zuko said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Ahh. So what is for dinner then?" Katara asked changing the topic.

"Stew. I tried to make it from memory of how you taught me but I don't think it ended up the same." Zuko said nervously as he placed his hand behind his head.

Katara giggled. "I'm sure it ended up fine."

Zuko was skeptical but handed her a bowl anyway. They lapsed into silence as they ate. When they were finished eating Katara leaned against a nearby tree while they started some small talk about Uncles tea shop and how well they thought Kim would run it.

Finally once it was time to go to sleep Katara sprawled out on a mat next to Zuko. "I feel like I didn't sleep at all." Katara yawned as she tried to get comfortable but couldn't seem to find that right spot. "Ugh!" She finally let out in frustration.

Zuko watched the entire scene play out in front of him. He chuckled lightly to himself, and then pulled Katara to his chest. She froze for a moment but then relaxed as she finally felt comfortable.

"We slept like this the last night. I had to make sure you were ok. It helped me relax and not think about what happened to you." Zuko said as he placed his head on hers.

"It helps me relax too." Katara said before she even processed it. She froze for a moment and then thought _I really don't care anymore. I just want to be happy for once._

The two relaxed both with content happy smiles on their face, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning the two reluctantly woke and started to travel uphill again. Katara was moving slower than she had when they started but they were still making good time. When it reached noon the two stopped to eat.<p>

"Zuko I think I am going to go to the spring over that way, and try to heal myself a little more." Katara said as she dropped her bag next to Zuko.

"Ok just be careful." Zuko reluctantly let her go. He didn't want to let her go but he knew she needed to heal again.

Katara slowly walked the 20 minutes to the spring. She got in the water and started to heal herself. She closed her eyes and started to focus on healing.

"Well it doesn't look good but it is healed." Katara said aloud as she ran her finger over her new scar. "At least I have a good story to go with it. Maybe it isn't that noticeable." Katara turned to the water and looked at her reflection. She couldn't really tell as she was creating ripples in it.

"Excuse me?"

Katara froze. _Who the heck is out here? _"Yes?"

"How did you get up the mountain during the rains?"

Katara turned to face a woman. She was beautiful. "I came with my friend and we used a rope to cross." Katara said. _Better to mention a friend in case she is crazy._

"Where are you from?" The woman seemed a little bitter and defensive now. "I have never seen you in the village."

"I am from the Southern Water Tribe. I came here with my friend form the Fire Nation." Katara explained leaving out a little as to not compromise their trip.

"Why are you here?" Now the woman was angry and raised a bow to Katara.

Katara flashed back to a few nights ago when she had been shot and froze answering the woman's question. "We…we..we are here to find my friend's mother. We have…have information that she may live on this mountain." _Zuko! I am freaking out here! Its gonna kill me to defend myself for a long time. Where are you?_

"And who is your friend." The woman now pulled the bow back and prepared to fire.

"Zu..Zu..Fire Lord Zuko." Katara choked out as she felt herself start to shake but still raised her hands to fight.

The woman froze and lowered her bow. "Zuko is Fire Lord?"

Katara looked at the woman confused. "Yes. He has been Fire Lord for the last five years."

"And you are looking for his mother?"

"Yes." Katara was becoming confused and started to drop her guard.

"Do you know her name?"

"Usra." Now Katara was completely confused and her hands were at her sides.

"And what is your name?"

"Katara." Katara was completely baffled. This woman had gone from going to kill her one minute and then asking her random questions the next.

"Well Katara, it is nice to meet you. I am Usra, Zuko's mother."

Katara froze and then went running at the woman, hugging her. "You have no idea how happy Zuko is going to be when he sees you. He has been looking for you since he was crowned." Katara pulled away from the now smiling woman. "You did a great job of hiding yourself."

Usra laughed. "Well thank you."

"Let's go find Zuko." Katara said, smile clearly plastered on her face.

"Ok." Usra paused. "Do you think I look ok? I wasn't planning on meeting my son today."

Katara laughed and smiled at the worried woman. "I am pretty sure you could be covered in mud and be wearing rags and Zuko would be happy to see you."

Usra laughed and started to walk with the young woman. _I like this girl. She seems very sweet. I hope Zuko is happy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here are the answers to the questions/comments/ideas I recieved:**

**_Renthead015:_ OMG! You are so right! I totally forgot to change it. LOL! In a chapter coming up they have a feast and it took me forever to come up with the names. How could I have forgot in this? O_O Nice catch and thanks for keeping me on my toes.**

**_Cutegenius:_ You have so many questions, I loved it! :-) Question 1: Zuko didn't use Firebending against Yami for two reasons, one he didn't want to hurt Katara since he was holding her and two because he favors his swords, at least in my story. I should have clarified that, but I added some Firebending in this one just for you :-D Question 2: Once they have returned from their trip Mai and everyone else will be in the story. You will get her and the others not mentioned until now then. Its a surprise :-P Question 3: Yes Appa is just going to hang out in the woods. Since no one is looking for the Avatar anymore I assumed that Appa could just relax in the woods instead of carting them around. Also he would be a huge give away of who they were and they wanted to keep in on DL. I also assumed that since he had been captured during ATLA he had learned to defend himself a little more. But that is just how I see it. Question 4: The palace in the South Pole was built in the last five years by Waterbenders once Katara's father was crowned King. Hope that answered all your questions :-P**

**_Eternal Eyes:_ LOL! I loved your comment about the person promoting themselves. It made me laugh so hard. But don't worry about them getting together too quickly. They do have two years until they have to get married. I am not saying that they will take the entire two years, maybe, but they will take their time :-P We have a few more mishaps to happen until then. **

**To the person who PMed me about the use of the faces I use during my A/N and how they are unprofessional. I am sorry, I enjoy expressing myself through them so they are staying. And this is not for something professional it is for fun. So :-P but thanks for letting me know.  
><strong>

** Hope that you all enjoyed the story. Sorry it was so short. I will try to make the next one extra long. Happy Holidays :-D**


	8. Chapter 8: Ursa's Life

**A/N: A few things:**

**1) Thanks to those of you who reviewed again this time. ArrayePL, patty cake rocks, and Sarcasm22.**

**2) I know that my version of what happens in this chapter isn't 100% like the story but hey this is my story. :-D**

**3) Read and Review please :-D**

**4) Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zuko sat next to the fire. "This is taking forever. What is she doing taking a nap by the spring." It had been almost an hour. While he hadn't asked Zuko had assumed the spring was close by, but now that he thought about it for all he knew she could have just gotten to the spring. He sighed again when he heard a noise.<p>

Zuko shot up and braced himself for a fight. Instead he saw Katara, "What the hell Katara? First you take forever and then you scare me into almost attacking you. Where have you been?"

"I was at the spring." Katara said while bouncing on her toes with a very big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy? What's behind your back?" Zuko was becoming paranoid. _Katara is never this happy unless she is pulling a joke on me or there is chocolate involved._

"I found something at the spring." Katara said as she continued to bob on the balls of her feet.

"And what would that be?" Zuko was starting to get frustrated.

"This!" Katara said as Ursa stepped out from behind a tree. Katara had a huge smile on her face now and she was squealing softly.

"Mom?" Zuko questioned as Ursa nodded her head. "Mom!" Zuko yelled as he flung himself across the small space and into his mother's arms.

Zuko and Ursa started to cry tears of joy as they hugged each other. Katara stood close by leaning on a tree, while silent tears fell down her face. She was happy for Zuko to finally find his mother, but it brought back memories of her own mother and it hurt but it was joyous at the same time. Zuko was happy, which in turn made her happy.

Zuko looked over his mothers shoulder to see Katara leaning on a tree as tears fell. He knew she had to be thinking of her own mother, but she still had a smile on her face. He was so happy, relieved, excited, and content. His mother was back! The woman who raised him and actually loved him, unlike his father. He could not ask for more at this moment in time. He pulled his mother tighter to him as their tears started to subside. He didn't want her to leave.

"You children should not be out in this weather. It is going to rain shortly. Let's go back to my cabin and we can talk about things there." Ursa said as Zuko pulled away from her.

Katara was shocked. She knew the rain was coming she could feel it, and had for awhile, but this woman also knew. She must have spent many years in the woods to know the signs without bending.

"That sounds like a perfect plan. We will get our stuff." Zuko responded quickly and got his things together, while glancing over toward Katara. He was so happy. She had found his mother. Not only had she found out that she was in this mountain, she had actually found her once they were here. He could not thank her enough or repay her for all she has done.

Katara followed Zuko and walked over to her things. When she went to lift them to her shoulders she stopped out of pure pain. _I must have not healed it as good as I thought. Is there something wrong with my healing powers? It should be fine now. It felt like I tore it open again. Not good but I am not messing up this moment. I will figure it out later. _She released a hiss as she tried to place the bag on her other shoulder but the movement was too much. Both people turned to look at her. "Sorry just give me a minute and I will be ready. Little heavier than I thought." She didn't want them to know she was in pain.

_She is in pain. I can see her shirt is already starting to stain with blood. She must have forgotten about her shoulder. Stupid girl. How could she have forgotten? It was only the reason she left. And it is a hole in her shoulder. How does one forget about a wound after they nearly die from it? _Without saying a word Zuko walked over to Katara and picked up her bag. Turning to look at her he smiled and said "Ok let's go." Katara gave him a thank you look, while Ursa smiled at the two, slightly worried at the growing stain on Katara's shoulder.

"Ok then. Let's get going." Ursa began to walk towards her house.

Katara walked next to Zuko and after a few minutes grabbed the arm that was not carrying her bag. She rested her head on his upper arm and smiled. Lightly she whispered "Thank you for taking my bag." He nodded as they continued to walk.

He was so happy he couldn't describe it. He had found his mom and Yami was dead. And oh, did he mention, the girl of his dreams was alive and clinging to his arm. He was the happiest man alive. He turned to look at Katara when she lightly whispered again. "Are you happy?"

"More happy than you know." Zuko responded and then bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Katara smiled in response. He had not done that in some time and she missed it. She turned her head forward again watching Ursa as she lead the way to the cabin. She was happy.

Ursa smiled as she heard the two exchange words. Her son was happy.

* * *

><p>Ursa's house was very close to the spring Katara had visited. In fact her garden was within feet of it. Ursa had explained on the way to the cabin, how she had been in the garden when she heard someone in the spring and went to see who it was, as she was not expecting supplies for a few weeks.<p>

Katara and Zuko went to sit in the chairs in the living area as Ursa went to starte some tea. The water wasn't even warm yet when the sky started to darken and Ursa went to light some candels.

"It won't be long until it rains now. It is a good thing I found you. It is not pleasant to be in a down pour in the mountains. It seems like there is more rain because you are higher and the drops have not separated much." Ursa said as she added the leaves to the tea.

"It is very good you found us then. I do not like thunder storms and I can hear it coming." Katara said as she hugged herself.

"Why do you not like thunder storms." Ursa asked the innocent question. She assumed that as a small child she was frightened by one.

Katara turned to look at Zuko. "Umm." Was the only response that came.

Ursa looked at the two in front of her. It was easy to tell they shared a bond. She could see the unspoken words cross between the two as she brought them their tea. While walking to her cabin, she noticed how the two fed off each other. One watched one way, while the other watched the other. They did it discretely but a seasoned person could tell. They trusted each other with their lives.

The more she looked the more she noticed, they were wise with knowledge that children their age should not posses. _What happened to these two during this terrible war?_ She did not ask at that moment but it was a question she wanted answered. She could also tell that Katara favored her right shoulder, she had noticed it before they even met Zuko, something she also wanted to know about. The war had not been good to these children and she was not entirely sure she wanted to know their hardships.

She had traveled around but had lived a very good life. Mostly without the war affecting her. She felt sadness gather in her heart as she thought of what had happened to her children. Could she hear it? She had to. They lived it, she just had to hear it and try to make it go away.

She handed the two their tea and then spoke "So where do you want to begin?"

Zuko sat his tea on the table and responded "Why did you leave?"

Ursa sighed "I thought you might want to start there." She took a sip of her tea and then began.

"You Father and Grandfather were evil men. When your cousin died, Iroh had no heirs. Your Father asked your Grandfather if he could then be next in line to the thrown since he had two heirs and your Uncle had none.

"Your Grandfather became upset and said that your Father did not know what your Uncle was going through. He told your Father that he needed to experience loss as well. Your Father being the evil man he was made a deal with your Grandfather. He said that your Grandfather could kill you and he would experience the loss, only if he could be the next in line.

"Your Grandfather agreed and papers were drawn up making your Father the next Fire Lord."

Ursa stopped to take another sip of her tea. She did not want to remember but he needed to know.

Katara was in utter shock. _How can someone be so cruel? Just for power._

Zuko looked less surprised but he still did not think his Father would go that far.

"Once they were signed your Father came to me and told me everything. He told me that if I wanted to save you, I could kill his Father and then run away. He would pardon my actions as long as I never returned to the Fire Nation again. I could not say no, you were my son.

"That night before anything could happen to you, I went into your Grandfathers room and slipped him some poison. He died in his sleep. Once we were sure he was dead I fled and your father was to keep his promise not to kill you.

"Please do not think less of me because of this." Ursa finished her story and finally turned to look at the two in front of her.

Katara still was shocked. _This family is fucking messed up. They all just want to kill each other. Mind you I would do the same things she did but the rest of them are insane._

Zuko sat there taking it all in before he spoke. "I could never think less of you for saving my life. Azula had mentioned many times that I was lucky to be alive but I always thought she was doing it to mess with me. Father most likely told her at some point, and she used it as best she could. But he told us both you died because she thinks you are dead still to this day."

"I assumed he told you something but that I was dead is a far fetch. How did I die?" Ursa asked

"You went on a trip and the ship was lost at sea." Zuko stated as she took another sip.

"That is vague enough." She took another sip. "After I left I traveled to different cities and villages until I found this one which seems to be unaffected by the war and time. I stayed here and never left. I think I have been here almost 10 years. No news comes here about the war and if it did I never heard it. I wanted nothing to do with that man again."

Katara smiled in comfort to the woman she now respected more than any other woman, except GranGran and Suki, and of course Toph, she knew.

"What happened to your Father when the war ended?" Ursa asked.

Katara cringed and Zuko began to talk. "The Avatar took his bending away and I placed him in a jail cell. He lived there and I visited him weekly asking how to find you. About two years ago now, when I went to visit him he tried to escape when I entered. The guards grabbed him and he pushed them back. His goal was not to leave but to get a weapon. His last words were 'I hope you die as painfully as me.' And then thrust a sword into his heart and down his stomach. He died instantly."

Katara hated that story. While she thought good and well he deserved to die, she wanted it to be not as painful for Zuko. _I hope you die is not something a Father should tell his son especially as his last words._

"I see." Ursa paused. "He was an evil man even until the end. That is too bad." Ursa looked sad but happy at the same time. Like a weight had been lifted. "And your sister?"

"Azula is ok, I guess. As the war drew to an end she slowly started to lose her mind. It started when her friends turned on her and then she started to see you everywhere. She even has told me she hears you speak. She thinks you are dead so the fact that she was hearing voices paid a toll on her mind. Once I beat her, the Avatar took her bending away and I placed her in a psychological facility but eventually had to move her to a hospital jail. It isn't as nice as a psychology hospital but she needed to be moved since she has tried to kill people many times, but it is not as hard as jail.

"She can leave her room once a week. And she has recently been allowed to have a hair brush. The last few things she has gotten she has tried to use to hurt someone. I think seeing you would do her some good, but I don't know if her mind can take it." Zuko finished sadly.

"I see." Ursa paused as she thought over this new information. "I cannot believe she has fallen this far. My little baby has lost her mind. But I can only blame her father for putting these things into her head. But she must feel like she has wronged me or that I left her behind if she is seeing and hearing me. If she would see me I would love to see her." Ursa finished as she looked at the two with sad eyes.

Katara's shoulder was starting to really bother her. Her entire shoulder was now covered in blood. After what she thought was a long enough pause for Ursa to think about Azula she spoke, "I think I am going to run to that spring for a minute before it really starts to rain. I need to heal my shoulder before it gets worse."

"That's fine dear. Just be careful. The rains here are odd and the drizzle could turn any minute." Ursa warned as Katara stood. She nodded and then left the two alone.

Once Katara had left Ursa started to ask the many questions she still had. Her life had been boring, now it was to find out what had happened to her son. "What happened to your face? Did it happen during the war? What all did you do during the war?"

Zuko laughed slightly at his mother's bluntness. "Not much for mixing words are you Mom." Zuko paused as his laughter died down. Ursa could see the pain enter his face, and was starting to regret her question. But Zuko began the long story of his scar, banishment, and life since. "I asked Uncle to sit in on a war meeting …."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I would love it if I got more than 3 reviews this time. I wanted to hit 50 by chapter 10 but it looks like 40 is more reachable. If I do hit 50 by chapter 10, I will make it 2x longer than my longest chapter thus far. :-D **

**Also ArrayePL thanks so much for the heads up on Ursa. I'm not really sure what happened. My saved copy has it spelled right but my published copy has it backwards. O_o Not sure. But thanks :-D Keep helping me out. I need it as much as possible.**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was the most I have received in a single chapter yet! :-D**

**Rin The Shadow of Darkness, Sarcasm22, trumpetgurl92, ArrayePL, Forget-Me-Not Writing, Renthead015, westdallasbutterfly, and patty cake rocks **

**We are up to 42 reviews. If I get 8 more by next Friday I will give you all a extremly long chapter, double my longest to date. I know you can do it!**

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler but I think you will like it anyway :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>"Well I think that this might be a little better than it was." Katara was confused. She had gone to the spring and healed herself but her cut didn't seem like it wanted to heal all the way. "All the tendons and everything are healed, why will the wound not heal over and close." Katara asked herself as she walked in the slight drizzle to the cabin. Glancing back to her shoulder she saw the wrap that she had placed on her arm. Thinking back to the spring she wondered what happened.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the spring she had entered and tore off the blood soaked part of her shirt. "I have more in my bag. This won't matter." Then she entered the small spring again.

She slowly began to glow the light blue color that she knew all too well. She glanced over at her shoulder as best she could, but it did not matter if she could feel it, she could feel it with her bending as if she was looking at it with a magnifying glass.

_I don't get it. Why is the wound glowing red? That has never happened before. What does it mean?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she neared the cabin she thought about who to ask about this new turn of events. She glanced in the window as she approached the door. _ I wonder if I gave them enough time. _Slowly she opened the door so that they could finish.

"Welcome back." Ursa greeted. "We were starting to get worried that you might have fallen in and drowned." Ursa finished with a small laugh.

Katara laughed as well as she took her seat next to Zuko. Silence passed between them, until Katara felt so awkward she had to talk. "So what is happening now?"

It was a simple question but Zuko had no answer. He had spent the entire time she was gone telling his mother of his scar, his banishment, how he ruled, and how he felt for Katara. Since she was his mother and she had been absent for so long, he felt he should not leave anything out. "Ummm." Was his only reply and then glanced at his mother.

"Well if it is alright with you, I would like to return to the Fire Nation with you. Since your Father is dead I have nothing to fear there." Ursa asked hopefully while glancing between the two.

"I would love it if you returned with me mother. Why do you think I have been looking for you. If you do not want to stay once you spend some time there I would suggest living with Uncle in the tea shop. It is never dull there." Zuko laughed as he rambled to his mother. She had just asked one of the questions he had been waiting to hear since the moment he reunited with her.

Ursa laughed and they started to make plans of their return the next day.

* * *

><p>Katara and Ursa were currently preparing dinner, while Zuko was taking a hot bath to relax.<p>

"So Katara I do not know much about you. Would you care to share some information with me?" Ursa asked politely as she cut some vegetable to add to the stew.

Katara laughed at the woman "Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Oh dear just share whatever you would like, I don't want to push you." Ursa said as she glanced at the girl skinning their meat.

"Ok umm." Katara thought it over for a moment. _What should I share with her? Would it hurt to share everything? Uncle knows everything, I don't think she would mind much. And I should tell her before Uncle opens his big mouth to her about everything. Sigh, oh Uncle what would we do without you and your shenanigans. She seems nice enough. And I have grown fond of her in this short time. Zuko loves her, so she can't be that bad._

As Katara thought Ursa watched her face as the emotions appears on them. _She really is a beautiful girl. Nice pick Zuko._

"Ok I'm going to tell you as much as possible, but if you get bored just tell me. I need to get you up to date with Uncle. I do not want him telling you some extravagant story instead of the real thing. You know how he is." Katara laughed as she looked at the woman.

"You call Iroh Uncle?"

"Yes. He asked me to. He is such a nice old man it is hard not to listen to him." Katara and Ursa laughed together.

"Well let's start with main things, I assume you want to know. I am from the Southern Water Tribe as I told you. My father was recently crowned King. We really didn't want to be royalty but in order to be considered a nation we had to have a King. So I guess I would be considered the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I have a brother, Sokka, who is getting married in a little over a month. Zuko and I are in the wedding if he didn't tell you. Which I am sure was far from his mind. I'm sure if I talk to Suki, his fiancé, that she would be more than happy to let you come.

"During the war I traveled with Aang, the Avatar, around the world trying to help him learn all the elements and end the war. My brother and I found Aang while we were out one day. He was frozen in an iceberg and I tried to free him with my waterbending, but I had received no training at that point. So I wasn't really sure if I freed him or if I just woke him up and he freed himself.

"Aang and I traveled with my brother and Toph BeFong. She was Aang's Earthbending teacher. She is blind but she is the best Earth Bender I have ever seen. She is a little rough around the edges, but she is sweet once you get to know her. We were running from Zuko or Azula most of the time.

"Zuko eventually joined our group, which I am sure he will or has already told you about, so I am going to skip that. Eventually we split up to defend the Earth Kingdom and defeat the Fire Nation. I went with Zuko. He saved my life." Katara paused. She had stopped working with the meat and was just holding the knife with a faraway look.

Ursa looked up when the girl had paused. She could see the pain and sadness the memory brought the young woman, and her gaze softened. Zuko had told her this story and had paused too. He had told Ursa that he had been frightened for Katara's life and feared losing her.

"He jumped in front of lightening for me." Katara spoke and then paused again. The hand holding the knife slowly rising to her chest.

She spoke again after a moment. "Azula cheated in the Agni Kai."

Pausing again she closed her eyes as tears began to form. Holding back the tears she spoke. "He almost died. It took me hours to spot the bleeding." Katara paused again choking on a sob.

Ursa was now turned to fully face Katara. She knew it was bad but she did not know it was that bad. She had almost lost her son and she didn't even know it. _How many more times have I almost lost him?_

Katara was now softly crying as she turned away from the woman's gaze. "A few of the fire sages helped me take him inside. I worked for hours to just get him to be able to breathe properly." Katara was slowly losing control of her composer. "I collapsed from exhaustion and when I woke up he was also awake. He wouldn't let me heal him the rest of the way, saying I had done enough, he could do the rest."

Katara now turned to face the mother of the man she cared so deeply for. Looking up slowly she spoke "He struggled for weeks to breath and walk. Toph told me his heart beat faltered often and was very weak at times, almost to where she couldn't hear it. These problems were the most costly when he almost died in an assassination attempt because of it. He would not let me help him in any way. And now he is forever scared because of me." Katara slowly lifted her head to see how the woman would react to this information.

_She cares for him so much. Oh Zuko, she loves you. _Ursa thought as she smiled at the young woman in front of her. "And I am sure he would do it again in a minute. My Zuko is a stubborn man because he was a stubborn boy. There is nothing to do to change him. And I assume like the scar on his face, he treasures that scar for its meaning as well."

Katara smiled as the tears slowly started to stop. "Thank you." After a pause she asked Zuko treasures the scar on his face?"

Ursa crossed the room and gave the girl a hug. "Yes. He told me that you helped him see that it wasn't a bad thing. That it was a representation of what he has learned and how he has become who he is today." Katara smiled into the woman's shoulder as her tears ended. "Anything else I should know?" She asked as she pulled away from the young girl.

"Umm, well I was recently placed into a contract that I dislike and that was the reason we came here to find you." Katara said as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Which is?" Ursa asked confused.

"Well, did Zuko tell you about how he has to marry within the next two years?" Katara asked as the two returned to what they were doing now that the sad moment had passed.

"Yes?"

"Well there is an equally evil man in the South Pole. He is from the North Pole where women have almost no rights, do not choose their husbands, and have to marry by a certain age. While the South Pole does not believe the same ways, he is very influential in the court. I hate him." Katara stated flatly as she started to cut the meat into cubes very aggressively.

Ursa burst out laughing. "That was hilarious. I like you a lot."

Katara smiled and when her laughing died down, Katara spoke again. "Well he talked my father into having me marry in two years as well. But he wanted to pick my husband and my dad wouldn't let him do that. So in the end, I have a ball every Friday starting in a little less than a month. I meet a bunch of guys at them and then have to choose from them."

"Well that doesn't sound fun or fair. What did your mother say about this?" Ursa asked as she finished chopping and placed hers in a bowl.

"My mother died in a Fire Nation raid when I was little." Katara stated as she also finished cutting the meat.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." Ursa spoke as Katara placed the meat in a bowl.

"Its hard sometimes but Zuko has helped me coupe with it some. That's why I wanted to help him find you so badly." Katara looked up at the woman. "He helped me face my mother's killer. I wanted him to have the same closer. Whether you were dead or alive, I wanted to help him as he help me."

Ursa smiled at the young woman in front of her. _These two have been through so much. A child their age should not have had to carry the burden of the war. Or the lose of a mother. They have experienced more in their life than I have or most likely ever will. _"I can tell that no matter what happens, you are going to become a great woman some day."

Katara blushed and smiled at the woman she had come to admire. "I think we should get this cooking. Zuko should be done soon." And the two began to cook the meal they had prepared.

* * *

><p>They had eaten dinner and helped Ursa pack everything she needed. Zuko had told her that he would send some men to get her things when the rivers lowered and had them taken where ever she wanted.<p>

Zuko and Katara had placed their mats in the small living room facing the fire and were laying on them waiting for sleep to take them.

"How is your shoulder?" Zuko asked as he stared into the fire in the fireplace.

"I am not really sure. I am thinking of asking a healer about it when we return to the Fire Nation." Katara stated with a confused tone.

Zuko sat up on his elbow and faced her. "What do you mean?" He was confused and concerned, it was apparent in his speech.

"Well it seems as if everything is healed but it won't close. I am worried it is going to reopen again. When I tried to focus on just healing it closed, it glowed red and nothing happened. That has never happened before, so I do not know what it means." Katara stated as she turned to look at Zuko in the fire light.

"Well that's not good. You better not do anything difficult on the way home then." Zuko returned to his original position and continued, "I will carry your bag tomorrow, not you. And you will not overdo it crossing the river. And when we get back you are going straight to see the healers. I think Nali is there currently from the North Pole training the healers. You will see her. I am sure if someone knows she does."

Katara laughed at how he was trying to order her around nicely. "Yes your highness."

Zuko laughed as well as, and then the silence returned.

"Good night Zuko."

"Night Katara."

Around the corner Ursa smiled to herself. _Those two are so cute. I wonder if she knows._

* * *

><p>Morning had come and the small group had set off.<p>

Ursa had locked her house up and was planning on asking a good friend of hers in the village if she would check on it until she returned for her things.

Just as Zuko said he carried Katara's bag the entire way.

When they reached the river Zuko untied the rope they had left and tried to find a tree to tie it so that it would be higher and they could slide across like before, but it didn't work out that way.

The best he could do was make a slight angle with the rope. After much arguing, Zuko went across the river to tie the rope to a lower spot on the tree, so that it would be easier for the bags and his mother to cross the raging river.

Ursa had watched the entire thing with a smile on her face. _They are so cute. _As soon as the line was tested she went across, and Katara was to follow.

This was when most of the yelling had occurred.

"Katara do not use that arm!"

"I can't not use this arm Zuko!"

"Try harder. Don't raise it so high!"

"Zuko will you just shut up!"

"I am trying to help! You should have placed yourself better!"

"How should I have placed myself then oh great Fire Lord!"

"Another way water peasant!"

And that continued for the entire 15 minutes it took Katara to cross the river.

In the end the simple task of crossing the river had taken them almost two hours. Shouting, cursing, bickering, were just a few of the marvelous things that happened between the two young people during this time. While Ursa just sat back thinking how much of a wonderful couple they make and how Katara would make great Fire Lady.

* * *

><p>They arrived that the village shortly after sunset. The sky was dark but west was still slightly lit from the setting sun.<p>

"We have a room at the inn if you want to join us." Katara said to the woman as they walked through the streets.

"No, I think I will stay with my friend so that I can ask her to watch my house and visit one last time." Ursa said as they came to a stop.

"Well if you change your mind feel free to come down. I have enough money to pay for a room for you." Zuko stated looking at his mother.

"No son I will be fine." Ursa smiled at her son, knowing that the two needed some time to talk, and this would be perfect for them.

"Ok. We will meet you at the main gate tomorrow morning after breakfast." Zuko said as his mother turned to walk away.

"Ok dear see you then!" Ursa said as she waved goodbye.

Lightly Zuko whispered sadly so that only Katara could hear, "Do you think she is coming back?"

Katara was shocked. She turned to look at her friend. Fear was plastered all over his face as he watched her walk away. Was he that worried she would leave again? _I guess I can understand. She has been gone for how long now and she never wrote or anything. _Katara slowly walked so that she was right next to Zuko. She slid her arm around his and placed her head on his shoulder. After a few moments she spoke, "She doesn't seem like she wants to leave Zuko. She loves you and I think she is here to stay."

Zuko relaxed as Katara spoke. He reached his hand across his body to hold one of hers. He smiled to himself and then kissed her forehead. "Thanks." Was all he said before he turned them to walk to the inn.

They stayed that way until they reached the inn.

They got a table, ordered dinner, and then ate. All in a content silence.

Once they finished they decided to stay downstairs and listen to the latest gossip and see if it was anything good.

"Did you hear about the Fire Lord?" A young woman asked a few tables down to her friend.

"What have I not heard about the Fire Lord? I think you love that guy." Her friend giggled as she teased her.

"Oh I do! But that is kinda part of it. He has to be married in the next few years! What do you think, do I have a chance?" The first girl spoke again.

The second girl laughed as she spoke to her friend "You cannot be serious. You have trouble talking to guys here. How would you react when you met the Fire Lord?"

At this the girl blushed. Katara was laughing silently as Zuko was blushing. He knew he had a few followers, most of which were nobles out for his money and title, but he didn't know that people in the Earth Kingdom liked him as well.

Katara stole a glance at her friend and noticed his blush and her laughter became louder. Zuko just snorted and looked away to grumble to himself.

By the time the two had gathered themselves and redirected their attention to the two girls, they had left. Katara, depressed that her fun was gone, frowned slightly.

Zuko started to ease drop a little more and a group of very drunk men caught his attention. He signaled for Katara to listen to them with a smile that Katara knew meant trouble.

"She is so fucking hot thought." One of the men stated as he started to chug his beer.

"I know. And she is available." Another said while he signaled for more wine for himself.

"You have to think though, if her father's more or less sending out invites to come and get her, there must be something wrong with her." Another said as he started to slide out of his chair.

"You might be right. I mean she is from the South Pole, who knows what's under that coat." The last man of the group said as he slowly raised his Fire Nation Wine.

"I bet she sleeps naked." The first spoke again. "You know that the best way to stay warm when it's cold is naked together.

The other men laughed out loud. "Yeah and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe would want you naked with her." One yelled as the others continued to laugh.

Katara blanched. _They are talking about me! Eww! Eww! Eww! _"That was gross. Now I am going to have big, hairy, hasn't showered in days, smelly naked body plastered into my head all night.

At this Zuko lost it and was laughing so hard he was crying. Once he composed himself they decided it was time to go to bed.

Slowly they walked up the stairs to their room.

Once in the room they began to get ready for bed. Katara bathed while Zuko changed. Once they got in bed all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all the members of the bar heard, most of which were too drunk to notice, while the ones that did knew better than to find out the cause.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? :-D I know I like it but I have like them all, hehe.**

**Let's see if we can get to that 50 mark! Read and Review. Until next time :-D**


	10. Chapter 10: Life

**A/N: So this is Chapter 10. And let's not forget to mention that I reached 50 reviews! Woot! Woot!**

**That means this chapter is two times longer than any chapter I have ever written. **

**FYI: Some people might get mad about how Aang is portrayed in this chapter. I am sorry in advance. I love Aang, I just think he is a little clueless sometimes. :-D**

**Also as part of the Chapter 10 50 reviews celebration I added some pretty cool stuff in the A/N after the story. If you want to check it out, if not I understand, this is a lot of reading.**

**Let's get to it then shall we. :-D Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>The two stood there just looking at their room. Sure they had been gone for three days but still.<p>

Someone had come and tossed their room. The bed was resting against the wall and had been torn open. The pillows were open and feathers were everywhere. Blankets lay in small pieces across the room. The dresser drawers were sprawled across the room. The bathroom had towels and soaps everywhere. The only thing that seemed untouched was the closet since the door wasn't open.

"Are you kidding me!" Katara said as she took in the room. "At least we didn't leave anything here."

Zuko stood in the doorway looking around the room with a stern look. _Something isn't right. _"Katara, why would someone toss our room? They don't know who we really are here. So no one should be after us. And Yami would have left shortly after us to attack us when he did, so he would not have had time to do this. Something isn't right."

As Zuko finished his sentence Katara had made her way to the closet and went to open the door to see the destruction that had destroyed the small room as well. Once the door was open a man dressed in black complete with a mask, jumped out and grabbed Katara holding a knife to her throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed out pain. The man had grabbed her shoulder to hold her in place while the other held the knife to her throat.

Seeing the pain on her face Zuko continued with a small voice. "What do you want?"

A raspy voice spoke just as softly. "You took something from me, now I am going to take something from you."

"What did I take from you?" Zuko asked as he saw Katara's shoulder start to stain.

"You will find out eventually." The voice spoke to him. "Now it's time for her to die."

The man pressed the knife to Katara's throat and a small trickle of blood started to drip down the blade.

"No!" Zuko shouted as he saw the blood drip from the knife.

Katara flinched in pain and closed her eyes wanting it to come quickly if he was going to do it not slow and torturous. When she heard Zuko scream her eyes shot open and her shoulder started to glow red. All she saw was Zuko's scared face and then all went black.

Within milliseconds the man dropped the knife. Smoke was rolling of the knife and it was slightly melted. The man was looking at his hands as smoke rolled off them as well. "You crazy bitch! You will die for this in a worse way than before." The man yelled as he started to stumble backwards.

Zuko took this moment to run to Katara. Her entire body was glowing red now. He grabbed her now unconscious body and check to see if her vitals were ok. Once finding a heartbeat he looked up for the man. All he saw was an open window. _He will pay with his life before she does! _"Katara its ok. He is gone."

As soon as the last word left his lips the red glow was gone.

"She is seeing Nali first thing when we get back."

* * *

><p>Zuko had bandaged Katara's neck after he inspected it. He figured it was shallow and she could heal it when she woke up. He waited until Katara had regained consciousness and healed herself before they slowly went down to ask for a new room. Lucky for Zuko she wasn't out but an hour. Unlucky for Zuko he had to pay for all the damage done to the room.<p>

Katara didn't remember what happened at all after she heard Zuko scream. He tried telling her about it to jog her memory but it didn't help. They eventually said it was because she was terrified for her life so she just blocked it out. All Katara could remember was black but Zuko swore that her eyes were open until that man started to step away from her.

They were currently sitting on the bed in their new room. They were both on the end and both facing the door. After the conversation of trying to remember and it leading nowhere, they had slipped into a silence. Neither wanted to talk about who the man could be or why he wanted them dead. And Katara had no desire to be twenty questioned by Zuko about the weird red light. But neither were going to get much sleep that night, so it was inevitable.

"So who do you think he was?" Katara voiced still looking at the door as if it were going to do a trick.

"I don't know." Zuko sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, feet still touching the floor. "There are so many people that want me dead. There are so many people who want you dead. Who knows which of the hundreds is the one who attacked us tonight." Zuko finished sounding slightly defeated.

Katara turned to look at the man. This trip had shown her a few sides of Zuko she had not met and a few she didn't want to revisit. As she looked at him she saw the same worry as she had just a few hours before when his mother left. All she wanted to do was hug him and make it all go away, but she knew that would solve nothing.

The two had been through so many battles and war meeting that she knew sitting here would solve nothing. _I wonder what it would be like to be normal. Would I have this gash on my throat or this hole in my shoulder? Or would I be married and be bored outta my mind. _"Zuko, have you ever wondered what it is like to be normal?" Katara asked her question as she slowly went to lay down as well.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. What is normal to you is different from normal to me. If we were all normal, then there would be no interesting people, nothing would be invented, no one would excel at anything, and everything would be basic. More or less, if everyone was normal the world would be boring." Zuko had started to ramble and he knew it.

He had thought about this many times while he was in meetings with his council. The one answer always came to mind when he thought of his life being normal. _If I was normal I wouldn't have met Katara. _This made his heart ache so he knew then that he never wanted to be normal. But for him to tell her that answer would have been horrifying. He was not ready to say that to her yet. He had things he had to do yet.

"Ahh I see." Katara rolled on her shoulder to look at the man. "But wouldn't it be nice to not have to look over your shoulder. Or have to think about an identity for different towns. Or not having to sleep on the ground because you are in hiding. It's just sometimes I feel like I need a break." Katara sighed as she finished her rambling about her life.

Zuko turned on his shoulder as well so that they were both on their elbows. "Katara if you were normal, you would have never met any of your friends. No Aang, no Toph, no Suki, no Zuko, no Uncle, no May, no Jee, no anyone. You would be in the South Pole with your family."

"I never thought of it like that." Katara paused as she thought about this new information. "Yeah I think I don't want to be normal."

Zuko started to laugh as he returned to his back. "Good. Just so long as we are on the same page."

Katara smiled at him before she returned to her back as well.

"And I promise I won't make you sleep on the ground tomorrow night. You can sleep on Appa." Zuko said jokingly.

Katara started to laugh and pushed him with her shoulder. "That is not what I meant."

* * *

><p>A younger man was standing outside of the hospital looking at his bandaged hands. It wasn't quite dawn. The colors were meshing into the sky, but the sun had not broken the horizon. "That bitch will pay. And so will the Fire Lord for what he did to my brother."<p>

********flashback*************

Ryuji was standing in a dark doorway. "Is it done?"

"Yes, I let out my stupid brother and he is on his way to the town you told him of."

"Good." Ryuji paused as he turned away. "Follow him. If he doesn't get it done, kill him because if I see him again and the Fire Lord is alive he will be dead."

"Fine."

And with that Yami's brother was headed to the town as well.

* * *

><p>He arrived the day after Katara and Zuko so he knew it would be a little hard to find them if they had set off into the mountains. He easily found his brother and in turn found the two targets. He slowly followed his brother, who was following the two around the market.<p>

"Brother you are sloppy. I am surprised you have lived this long, let alone they haven't noticed you yet."

He followed them into the woods keeping his distance. He was supposed to get involved when his brother failed, but not until that point. He watched them cross the river and could hear his brothers comments from where he sat.

"Brother you have so much to learn."

Once his brother was out of sight he also crossed the river. Following them until they all made camp. Like a good assassin, his brother did not make a camp but set up a small place to stay within sight but not sound of the two he was following. He did the same, making sure he was far enough from both parties.

He had not slept in days so that he could catch up with his brother. He knew that sitting here would bring sleep to him quickly so he thought of what his brother would do that night.

"If he is smart he will stay where he is. Everyone's senses are more up at night because that is when they are the most vulnerable. Taking a short nap should mean nothing."

And with that the young man was asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke a few hours later. It was still dark but the fire had been put out at the camp. He was concerned that maybe he had missed his brother killing them, so he got up from his hiding place and went towards the camp.<p>

When he got there he saw a blood bath. It was everywhere. _Yami has to be hurt somewhere. There is too much blood for just one person here. _As he wondered around the camp he noticed the small grave marker and went over to it.

_Only one grave? Could he be casing the other? But why would he take the time to burry one of them if the other is still out there? _Slowly hoping that what he had realized was not true, the young man dug up the grave.

Once he saw who it was he screamed in pain and sorrow. "How could I have let this happen to you! I should have stayed up. Sleep is for the weak." He began to cry over his grave for his lost brother.

* * *

><p>After his morning the young man looked at his brother one last time. He removed his brothers necklace and then reburied him. <em>I will save this forever brother.<em>

Standing he turned back towards town. "And I will kill the man who did this to you."

When he had returned to town he went straight to the only inn, knowing that is where the two had been staying. He needed something. Anything. To tell him where they were headed after they were done on this pointless quest for the Fire Lady.

He had looked everywhere and still had nothing to show for it. Slowly he exited the inn and went to stay outside of town in the woods. _People remember your face. I can't stay somewhere long or they will know who I am. It is safer to stay here and return every day._

* * *

><p>It was the night of the second day, when he spotted them returning to the village close to nightfall.<p>

He quickly grabbed his bag and went to the inn where they were staying. Once in he went to their room and changed into his black assassin outfit. When he was finished he threw his bag out the window where it landed on the awing of the inn porch below. He entered the closet and waited for them to return.

Hours passed before they returned, the woman complaining about their room. He listened closely as a set of footsteps came close to the door. He had decided at that moment that the girl would die as well. When the door opened he grabbed the girl.

As he spoke with the Fire Lord he disguised his voice in case anyone had ventured upstairs at the girls scream. He also slowly began to notice that the girls shoulder under his hand was becoming wet. He assumed blood and felt a swell of pride that his brother had injured one of them and squeezed harder.

When he couldn't take it any longer he pressed the blade to her throat. As he did so one thing flashed through his mind. _I have never killed a woman before._ This caused a slight hesitation in his movement.

He heard the man scream and then he saw the girls shoulder glow red. Immediately he released her shoulder, because his hand was burning. Within a half a second he dropped the knife. It was melting on the floor. Not just the handle, the blade as well.

Slowly he stepped away from the evil girl as he looked at his hands. They were at least second degree burns. He yelled out at her and stepped further away as the glow started to spread across her entire body.

The Fire Lord ran across the room to check on the girl, so he made a mad dash for the window. Jumping out and landing on the awing before rolling to the ground. A few people looked at him for a moment but then walked on. They knew better than to get involved.

He removed the mask and slowly walked away.

***********flashback***************

He looked down at his hands again. _She will die for this. He will die for what he did to my brother. Both will be slow and painful._

"It will take a few weeks for my hands to heal. Unless I visit a healer, in which they will speed it up." The young man looked at his hands again as an evil smiled crossed his face. "You two better sleep with one eye open from now on."

* * *

><p>The morning came. They had checked out the night before so they just sat at a table, ate their food and left. The two reached the gate and began to stand around to wait for Ursa.<p>

The sun was past breakfast and heading towards lunch quickly. Zuko had started pace and Katara had taken a seat under a tree to stay cool. She could tell he was starting to get more worried than he was before about Ursa coming back or not.

"Zuko."

"She isn't coming." Zuko cut Katara off before she could start to comfort him. "I should have never got my hopes up."

Katara looked at the man she loved with a broken heart. "I don't believe she would do that Zuko."

Silence passed between them as his pace quickened. Then shock covered his face as he whipped around to face the startled Katara. "What if the man who trashed our room went after my mom."

Fear ran across his face and he turned and ran full speed into town. _No not my mom. She is all I have left._

Katara got up from her seat following him as he ran. _Why didn't we think of this sooner. Please don't be dead. Yue help us. I don't think he could take it. _

Neither knew where his mother could be.

"Zuko where do we start?" Katara asked as they ran pointlessly into the village.

"We are going to start where we left her yesterday and ask people if they know where she is. Do you remember her friends name?" Zuko asked as he weaved around people in the market.

"I think it was Kami. She mentioned her while we were making dinner. But that could be a different friend." Katara said as she barely missed being hit by a cabbage cart.

"Ok let's just ask about her. If Mom isn't with her I bet she would know where she is." Zuko said as they finally reached the spot where they had left his mother the night before. "Ok I will ask this side you ask that side."

Katara nodded and they started their search. It did not take long to find where the woman lived. She was well known in the village. They only asked a few people to confirm it. Once they found out where her friend lived they made a mad dash for the house.

"Mom!" Zuko yelled as he threw open the door.

"Yes?" was the woman's quizzical response.

Both Katara and Zuko stood in the doorway with their mouths open looking at the two women sipping tea at the kitchen table. Finally Zuko spoke. "Are you serious? Where have you been? You were supposed to meet us hours ago. We thought something happened to you."

"Oh my. Did you not get my letter?" Ursa asked as she placed her tea down, asking them to sit with the two women. "I sent a letter to the inn saying that we had stayed up talking and I didn't get to bed until a little before morning. It should have been there for you this morning."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other. They did not even check with the desk when they left. They had made enough of a mess the night before that they didn't want to talk with them again.

"I just got up moments ago." She looked at her friend. "Kami would you mind if my son ate lunch with us?"

"No. I made more than enough food. You two are more than welcome to eat lunch with us before you leave." Kami smiled and went to get the two young adults tea.

Katara turned to look at Zuko as the woman left. He seemed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She smiled knowing he felt better. _Thank you Yue._

* * *

><p>Kami had made them a wonderful lunch that was more than filling for the trio. Once goodbyes were said the three were off to find Appa and head home.<p>

"Mom this is Appa." Zuko said as they rounded the corner where they had left the massive beast.

There in the center of the clearing was Appa, on his back, feet in the air, snoring. Ursa laughed at how cute the giant animal looked. "How could anyone be scared of that?"

"Appa we are back!" Katara yelled as she laughed as well, walking towards the animal.

At Katara's voice the animal jumped up from this slumber. He looked at his friends and then to the new face. His head turned slightly before he moaned loudly.

"Appa this is my mom." Zuko stated as he walked towards the animal as well.

"It is nice to meet you Appa." Ursa said as she started to walk towards the beast.

Appa moved forward and started to smell Ursa. Her hair going up his nose each time he sniffed. Finally as if to say he approved he licked the woman.

Ursa started to laugh as she was covered in saliva. "He does that all the time to me too. I don't get it. But I guess that means he likes you." Zuko said as he watched his mom laugh.

"Good cause I like him too." Ursa stepped forward and gave the big animal a hug. She whispered to the animal as she hugged him "Thank you for always protecting my son." Appa moaned in response.

After the introductions everyone helped to reattach Appa saddle and then they were off headed to the Fire Nation.

"This is going to take two days Mom." Zuko called from where he was sitting in the saddle.

"Ok dear that's fine." Ursa said as she watched the ground fly past her. _This is amazing!_

* * *

><p>Two days later found them landing in the Fire Nation. They landed close to the barns where they left. Everyone was standing by the palace waiting for them.<p>

"Hey guys how did it go?" Aang asked as they approached the giant bison.

"It went great!" Zuko said as he helped Katara jump down. "Guys I want you to meet my mother." Zuko said as he helped his mother jump down.

Everyone's expression changed as they looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of them.

"Mom, this is Aang, Toph, Jee, and May. You already know Uncle." Zuko said as he pointed to each of his friends.

"Toph Bei Fong. Katara told me about you. I think you and I will get along just fine." Ursa said as she walked over to the young girl.

"If you are anything like Sparky we will get along great." Toph said as she extended her hand to shake the extended one.

Ursa smiled as she walked over to Aang. "Avatar Aang. Thank you." Was her only comments to the boy.

He smiled and shook her hand. "No. Thank you."

Something passed between them that was unsaid. No one could tell, but the two now held great respect for each other. Neither said what it was, but they continued on.

"Jee and May." Ursa looked at the two. "Jee you are my son's personal guard and friend. May you are his and Katara's personal servant and one of Katara's best friends." The two nodded as the woman spoke. "And engaged." She stated as she nodded to the young woman's figure.

"WHAT?" was heard from behind the woman. "You asked her when I was gone! Are you kidding! I waited forever and you did it when I wasn't here!"

Everyone was looking at Katara now. "May you are telling me everything later." Katara said a little embarrassed.

A laugh erupted through everyone and congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

"Iroh. How I missed you." Ursa said as she finally approached her old friend.

He smiled as he hugged her. "You have missed a lot. But I am sure you are tired from your travels. Care for some tea?"

"I would love some tea."

"Let us retire to the gardens and enjoy some tea and stories. Everyone may come." Iroh said as he motioned towards the gardens.

"I am sorry but we must return to work. I will send someone with tea to you." May said as her and Jee turned to leave.

"We have something we have to do as well." Zuko said as he grabbed Katara's arm.

"We do?" Katara responded quickly.

"We do!" Zuko stated sternly.

"Well join us when you are finished." Iroh said as he looked at the two.

With the conversation over Iroh, Ursa, Aang, and Toph headed towards the gardens while Zuko, Katara, Jee, and May headed into the palace.

"May, is Nali here?" Zuko asked once they entered the palace.

"Yes, why did someone get hurt?" May responded worry evident in her voice.

"No we just have a question for her. Thanks" Zuko told her as they headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Toph and Aang were walking slightly in front of the two old friends to give them their privacy as they spoke to each other. Toph could hear everything but Aang was in the dark. He walked slowly just enjoying the gardens.<p>

Ursa and Iroh were talking about small things that meant nothing, like if the climate was the same and if some of the staff were still here, until they slipped into a short silence.

"I am assuming you know about the young ones and their feelings." Iroh spoke as they entered the edge of the gardens.

Ursa's eyes darted to the young girl mere yards from them.

"She knows." Was Iroh's response. "It's hard to hide things from her." He laughed.

"Yes. Zuko told me when we were alone one day and it is hard not to notice that Katara cares about my son." Ursa paused. "What do you think will happen?"

"What I think will happen and what I want to happen are two different things." Iroh paused "I want them to end up together. She would make a perfect Fire Lady and she balances him perfectly."

"I agree." Ursa said as she looked around the gardens she use to love.

"I don't know what will happen though. Zuko has the things he needs but he needs to act. And that is where I do not know what will happen." Iroh stated as they neared the table.

"I think he will, he loves her deeply. He isn't going to let her get away." Ursa spoke as she saw the table as well.

"I hope you are right dear sister." Iroh said as the two young ones sat down.

"I do too." She said softly as she sat in a chair.

* * *

><p>"Ahh. The beautiful Southern Water Tribe Princess and the handsome Fire Lord. What brings you here?" Nali said happily as she slowly went to greet the two. Nali was an older woman around Iroh's age, but reminded Katara so much of GranGran.<p>

"Do you mind if we return to my chambers. I have something I would like you to look at in private." Zuko stated as he looked sternly in the woman's eyes.

"Yes." Was her only reply, knowing that he only had her go to his chambers when it was something people were not suppose to know about. She grabbed her back and they left for his room.

When they got there Zuko sent the guards away and Jee replaced them. All knew that he would not say a word. He never had. The other guards could say anything for the right price.

"Ok Sir what do you need me to look at." Nali asked as she walked towards the man.

"It's not me. It's Katara." Zuko said as he nodded towards her.

Nali stopped in her tracks. "Katara?" She turned to look at the young girl. "Is something wrong with your healing?"

Katara looked at the woman and started to worry about what could possibly be wrong with her. "I'm not sure."

Nali nodded as she walked towards the girl. "Let's sit and explain everything to me."

Katara nodded and took a seat on Zuko's sofa. "We were on a journey to find Zuko's mother. When we were in the woods we were attacked. I was shot in the side and the shoulder. The side was just a graze but my shoulder got embedded. I broke off the arrow and continued to fight until we killed him with a fire dagger and an ice dagger. Shortly after I passed out from blood loss."

Nali nodded at the story. This had happened to many people she had healed. Nothing seemed odd as of yet.

Katara continued, "When I woke up Zuko had taken me to water and I healed myself. Or so I thought. The next day while we were traveling my shoulder ripped open again. And again. And again. I have tried to heal it fully many times. Each time it feels as if everything is healed but the wound will not close. One of the last times I healed myself I concentrated just on getting it to close and it ended up glowing red."

Nali's eyes grew wide at the last statement.

"Then when we were attacked again, a man dug his hand into the wound and it started to bleed. After a few minutes her shoulder started to glow red and then her entire body. The man's hands became burnt and the knife he was holding melted away. But when I ran to her she wasn't hot and the glowing stopped once he left." Zuko stated as he leaned against the wall.

Nali was confused. "I have never heard of anything like this. Have you tried to heal anything else?"

"No I haven't needed to." Katara said to the woman.

"I am going to have to look into this. I will write some of my healer friends and see if they know what it could be." Nali paused thinking, then turned to Zuko. "When she was passed out what did you do?"

"When she was fading in and out I just ran around to get her to some water." Zuko stated and then thought about the second time. "When she really passed out I just walked around camp and made food. I never touched her shoulder."

Now Nali was very confused. "I suggest you keep this quiet until we can figure out what it is. Katara I think you should come with me back to the infirmary and try to heal something. If it doesn't work then we will go from there."

Katara nodded and rose to follow the older woman.

"Let me know what happens. I am going to go join Uncle and the other." Zuko said walking out with them.

They nodded and parted ways.

"Don't worry we will figure it out." Nali said softly as they headed down the hall.

Katara nodded as worry was creeping into her head. _I hope so. _

* * *

><p>Zuko walked up to the table as his mother asked about the wedding. "So when are we leaving for this wedding?"<p>

"Oh are we talking about Sokka and Suki's wedding. How did we get on this topic?" Zuko asked as he took a seat at the table as well.

"Well Katara told me about it so I was asking everyone about it as well. They told me you were in it. Which you left out when you were telling me about your friends." Ursa gave him an eye and then continued. "So I was wondering how long it would be before I got to visit the wonderful place I had never been."

The others smiled as she spoke. "Well Katara has to be home for a ball the Friday before. So we would need to leave in about two weeks and five ish days. It takes a week to get there. Sokka's wedding is a few days later." Zuko stated as he did the math in his head.

"Oh I didn't know I got to see the South Pole as well." Ursa stated happily as she looked at her son.

"And you get to be there for a ball." Toph stated with a giggle.

"I know!" Ursa smiled even bigger. "Poor Katara though. Maybe we can make it better for her than what she thinks."

"Maybe." Iroh responded as he side glanced at his nephew.

"Why don't we all try to dance with her." Toph said as she shifted to pick at her toes. "I mean she is going to be dancing with all those weirdoes all night we might as well give her a break here and there."

"Toph I think it would look odd if you or Ursa danced with her." Aang stated quietly.

"Why?" Toph asked as she stopped her foot. "We are her friends. She needs a break. Losers who don't get that shouldn't be considered as husbands or as friends."

"I agree with Toph." Zuko spoke evenly as he set down his tea. "She is going to need a break. We all know why and if they don't accept it then they don't deserve to be there."

"I agree."

"As do I."

Aang seeing that he was out voted spoke up as well. "I was just thinking that Kurai would be on her about it. He is really dead set on her being married as soon as possible."

They all nodded and then Toph spoke. "Who the hell cares! We hate the bastard so he can get as upset as he wants. I dare him to try and mess with us. I would love to have a reason to beat his face in."

Everyone sat there shocked for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"I really do like you." Ursa stated as she laughed. "We are going to get along wonderfully."

Toph laughed at what the older woman said and smiled at her. _I think she will fit in just fine._

As the laughing died down Aang spoke. "Zuko where is Katara?"

"Oh she was going to help Nali in the infirmary and then she was going to join us. You know how she is. We ran into Nali and it was all over." Zuko spoke as he reached to refill his tea.

"Ahh well she does work too hard." Aang said looking at his friend. "We need to do something fun for her before this all starts and she is bored outta her mind."

"I agree." Iroh stated. "Let's have a welcome home party for Ursa. Those are always fun."

"Uncle you want to have another ball don't you." Zuko stated flatly.

"Oh I want a ball." Aang added not noticing how it bothered Zuko. "I missed the last one."

"A ball it is!" Iroh sounded all too happy to be planning another ball.

"Oh yeah a ball." Toph stated depressed. "I get to wear a dress."

Zuko started to laugh at his friends false excitement. As Aang spoke again, "I know right. I love to wear my formal robes. This is going to be so much fun."

Zuko's laughter grew to the point he was crying from the oblivious statement of Aang and the shocked face Toph made.

_They seem to have fun together. I am glad he has friends. _Ursa smiled as she looked from her son to Iroh, who smiled in return.

* * *

><p>"Anything else you need?" May asked as she sat tea down in front for Zuko and Katara.<p>

Katara had returned to meet her friends for tea and they had had a short conversation about their trip and what they did during it.

Zuko and Katara had left out the part when their room was trashed and Katara was held at knife point. They didn't feel like it was important to worry their friends. They did inform them that Yami was dead, to which everyone cheered and a toast was made.

Everyone had dispersed shortly after. Zuko had showed his mother to her room, as she wanted to rest. He was going to show her around the palace when she woke up. Toph, Aang and Iroh were headed into town to a tea shop. Katara went to Zuko's room to wait for him because she knew he would want to talk.

"No May we are fine. Thank you." Zuko said smiling at the woman.

"Ok call me if you need anything." May said as she exited the room.

Silence fell between the two. Katara was starring out the door to the balcony. Zuko was looking at her with worry plastered all over his face. He could tell there was something eating at her, but he couldn't tell if it was something new or still the same problem.

"So, how did it go?" Zuko asked as he placed his cup down.

"It went fine." Katara said with a sigh and placed her tea down. "It went fine."

"And what does fine mean." Zuko asked as he moved forward in his chair so that he was sitting on the edge.

She turned to look at him and spoke, "It went fine. I healed a broken arm, a burn, a cut hand, and a stab wound. Everything worked fine." She finished and looked away.

"Ok?" Zuko was confused as to what that meant.

"She tried to heal it too. And so did a few other people. It reopened every time in seconds when I stretched." Katara exhaled with defeat. "They all said that it felt like it was healed but a hole would still remain."

"What did Nali say?" Zuko was relieved that at least she could still heal and her waterbending seemed to be working since she was spinning her tea.

"She didn't know. She wrote her friends while I was with her and said that as soon as she knew I would know too." Katara said staring out the window, her gaze faraway.

"Well at least everything else works." Zuko tried to cheer her up and all he got in return was a nod. He turned to look out the window as well. The sun had set shortly before he said good night to his mother. The colors of the sky were starting to fade as the stars began to overtake the sky.

He could see the moon light but knew the moon was still hiding on the other side of the palace. _ Oh Yue, if you can help her with this problem I will owe you one._ Zuko tired reasoning with the moon sprit.

A soft voice entered his ears drawing his attention back to the young woman with him, "But what if it goes away?" Katara finished and turned to look at him, tears on the edge of spilling out of her eyes.

Zuko's heart dropped. The woman he cared for more than anything in this world, was breaking. The strongest woman he had ever met, minus his sister, was breaking into pieces. He had seen her hesitate when the man jumped out of the closest. He had seen the way she didn't want to heal herself out of fear. He had seen how she was afraid all around of what she could do.

No one should be this scared of themselves. She had burnt a man, and melted a knife, and they didn't know how or why she did it. Zuko was scared. He loved her, but he had never had experiences at comforting someone. Sure he had comforted a few people before but no one that he loved. And not something this important.

He realized he was rambling in his head. _Just say what your heart says. _"If it does we will get through it together."

Katara smiled slightly but then her frown returned. "But mom died…" She was now crying. Just a soft cry. If someone were not looking at her they would never know. _But mom died to save me because I am a bender._

Zuko got up from his seat and walked to the softly crying girl. He sat next to her and then pulled her into a hug. Petting her head, he kissed it every so often while she cried.

"Mom died and I went and lost them." Katara said into Zuko's chest as she continued to cry, the sobs coming louder now.

Zuko let her get it out before he spoke his mind. Minutes passed before she finally stopped. She turned her head away from his chest, but there was no way she was leaving his arms. Her grip on his shirt was still as tight as when he first sat down. A sob escaped her every so often as they sat there in silence for a few minutes longer.

He rested his head on hers and with his arms still wrapped around her. "Katara no matter what happens I will be here for you. I will do whatever you ask and whatever it takes to get you your bending back." He paused hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "But I think you are getting ahead of yourself. You still can bend. You still can heal. You still can fight. You can do everything you use to do you just have a new little thing in there. Sure we don't know how it works or why you have it but we will figure it out. You are one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can get through this you can."

Katara smiled. He knew just what to say. She was jumping to conclusions. She still had everything. She still worked. Why was she jumping the gun? He was right. She just had a new little power that was all. And it was like all powers she had to learn how to use it.

She now felt stupid. She had become hysterical over nothing. Ok, not nothing. But they didn't know what it was yet. She hugged him tighter, "Thank you. Sorry I blew up like that. I should have thought about it a little more."

"I am sure I would have done the same thing if I were you. So don't worry about it. I am here whenever you need to let it out." Zuko stated as she stopped hugging him, but they continued to hold each other.

She wasn't ready to leave his arms just yet. She did love him and being there just made everything seem perfect. She didn't have to worry about anything, not the man who was going to kill them, not the weird glow she gave off, not having to get married. It was just perfect. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

"As long as you want."

The two stayed like that until Zuko felt Katara's even breathing of her sleeping. He didn't want to wake her by moving her, so he just shifted slightly so that he was in a better position and went to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

Zuko and Katara's eyes shot open and arms reached for the door to send an element if need be. It was their first night back after having to be on guard at night. Not to mention a man was after them.

Something different happened than normal. As soon as Katara's arm shoot up a red glow went from her shoulder down her arm and out her hand. It was a split second but Zuko was within inches of it and could see the entire thing. The glow shot across the room and hit Zuko's door leaving a burn mark where it had been.

Katara froze.

Zuko's mouth hung open.

"Sir, are you in there?" Someone shouted from the other side. "Why is the door locked?"

"Shit!" Zuko got up from the couch as Katara looked at her hand as if it were magic. "You have to go. Now!" Zuko whispered as best he could.

Katara seemed to snap out of it then and got up. She could only imagine how it would look to someone. Zuko's door locked. She in the same clothes as yesterday. "How?" She whispered back.

"Over here." Zuko walked over to the wall that connected their rooms. He pushed on a nail that was holding a lamp on the wall and a pillar of the fireplace flew open. Katara looked through it and could see into her room. She turned to look at him with a stern gaze. "This is a palace, there are passages everywhere. You cannot tell me that you don't have them in the South Pole."

"." Katara said as she walked through the passage and Zuko shut it.

She slowly walked over to the door. Taking off his clothes as he went, so that he was only in his undergarments. Opening the door he responded to the man who caused all the trouble. "WHAT?"

"Sir, the sun has risen an hour ago. If you do not hurry you will be late for your breakfast meeting." The man stood looking at the Fire Lord, scared and confused. The Fire Lord never slept in this late.

"Fine. I will be there shortly." Closing the door he slid down its length. _That was close. Wait, who locked the door?_

* * *

><p>Katara walked through the passage and heard it shut behind her.<p>

"About freaking time."

Katara's head spun to look at her bed. There in the center of her bed looking bored out of her mind was May. "What do you mean?" Katara blushed as she made her way to sit next to her friend.

"Oh don't play dumb." May said as the girl sat on the bed beside her. "I came in this morning to see what kind of tea the Fire Lord wanted after his mediation, like I always do. And what did I find. A little waterbender and firebender all snuggled together on a couch." May giggled as her friend blushed even redder. "I know you guys didn't do anything. The way you looked last night after I left the tea, I would assume that you cried yourself to sleep over there."

Katara looked at her friend with a hurt face. "I want to tell you."

"But you can't." May finished for her. "I know the drill. It happens when your friends with important people." May giggled and the tension in the room relaxed.

"Thanks." Katara responded.

"But I came in. Locked the Fire Lords door. Walked through the passage and locked your door. We do not need a rumor going around here." May smiled as she teased her now completely red friend.

"I totally agree." Katara giggled as she tried to hide her blush. "Thanks. I totally owe you."

"And I will so be cashing in on that one day." May said jokingly.

"Sounds like a great plan." Katara laughed finally feeling relaxed and like things were back to normal. "Now tell me how he asked you."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Ursa how nice of you to join us." Iroh said as she walked towards the table.<p>

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said taking her seat. "I see you never change. Tea with every meal."

"And in between." Iroh joked as the two shared a laugh.

They were all in the dining hall eating breakfast, except Zuko and Katara. He was in his morning meeting. And Katara would be along shortly. They all knew she slept in late.

"Now that the scheming people are all here, let's get started with his plan." Toph said as Aang gave her a confused look.

"Plan?" He asked.

"Yes I was thinking about that too." Ursa said as she looked at the young woman while buttering some bread.

"I was thinking we just make them dance together all night." Toph suggested while she poked her breakfast repeatedly with her fork. "Or lock them in a room until they discuss things. Or kill each other."

"Who?" Aang tried again as he became more confused.

Ignoring Aang, Iroh spoke, "I do not think that would go over well. I am pretty sure they would kill us before one another."

"Well then I give." Toph said forcefully stabbing her food one last time. "They are so hard headed. Why can't he just do it already?"

"Who?" Aang tried again becoming more angry than confused.

"He wants to ask her father." Ursa said before taking a bite of her food. "What if we did a couples theme ball."

"Theme ball." Toph gowned. "As if I didn't hate the idea enough already."

"What kind of theme should it be?" Iroh asked as the young woman across from him pounded her head on the table.

"What if we just did something simple. Like the Four Nations." Ursa stated trying to think of something simple yet good.

"Everyone would come dressed in Fire Nation attire." Toph stated bluntly as her head continued to hit the table.

"Well then we can make it that they have to dress as another Nation." Iroh stated simply as the girl across from him stopped hitting her head.

"So I could wear Water Tribe robes instead of a dress! I love this idea!" Toph stated as she was finally interested in the topic.

"For you yes, but everyone else is going to have to wear something formal." Ursa said laughing lightly.

"Deal. Now how are we going to get stupid and dummy together." Toph asked.

"Who are we talking about?" Aang was really starting to get upset. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"I will talk with him." Iroh said as he finished his breakfast. "You talk with her. It is a couples ball, so they will need a date. And they wouldn't want to go with any of their weird followers." Iroh said with a glint in his eye.

"That is true. There are some weird people out there." Ursa stated in agreement with a glint just as big in her eye.

"What ARE we talking ABOUT!" Aang was on the bridge of yelling the entire sentence.

"Sounds fine with me." Toph stated as she placed her feet on the table to lean back in her chair.

"WHO ARE WE…" Aang began but was cut off.

"Aang stop yelling. And Toph feet off the table that's gross." Katara said as she entered the hall.

"Sugar Queen we were starting to think you got lost." Toph stated leaving her feet right where they were.

"No I was just sleeping." Katara said as she sat next to Iroh and began to eat her plate of food.

Aang leaned over to Toph and whispered in her ear, "Who were we talking about?"

Toph shrugged, "I don't know."

"GAH!"

"Aang stop yelling. It's rude."

* * *

><p>"Uncle I get it." Zuko stated as he ate lunch. "I have to ask her to this ball so that she doesn't end up going with some wacko."<p>

"Just so long as you understand." Iroh said as he sipped his tea.

"I somehow feel as if you were behind this, but I will forgive you, since I really don't care about having to ask the woman I love to be my date." Zuko said as he looked down at another paper before signing it.

"I knew you wouldn't mind." Iroh said with a smile as he lifted his tea to his mouth.

"Zuko do you have a minute." Katara came rushing it to the office out of breath.

"Katara what on earth are you wearing that parka for?" Iroh asked the girl to let his presence known and because he was curious.

"Oh Uncle. I am. Uh, I am cold." Katara said as her eyes darted around the room for an answer. "I think I might be getting sick."

"Child you should see the nurse. I heard that Nali is here." Iroh started but was cut off.

"No I am fine. I just need to talk to Zuko." Katara said turning to look at Zuko with a death glare.

"Uncle if you could excuse us." Zuko began as he got up to walk to the door.

"Sure nephew. Just remember what I said." Iroh said as he left the room. Worry slightly apparent on his face.

As soon as he left Zuko locked the door and spun around. "What happened?"

Katara dropped the parka to revile her shoulder. It was bleeding and glowing red.

Zuko repeated his question as he walked towards her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just in the gardens meditating when all of the sudden it started to bleed and glow red." Katara said as he rubbed his fingers over it. "I wasn't even doing something that would pull it open. I was just sitting there."

Zuko could detect her worried tone. "What were you thinking about?"

_I was thinking about you and how great it was to sleep with you last night. How I wish it could happen every night. And how scared I was this morning when I thought that crazy person was back to attack us. And how you might die in a fight with him. _"I was just concentrating on the breathing." Katara said as she looked away from him to her shoulder.

"I don't know. I thought maybe it was attached to your emotions but I guess not." Zuko said as he walked away from her to get bandages. "You can stay in here as long as you need until the glowing stops. I have tones of paper work to do so I will be in here almost all day."

Zuko crossed the room from his desk and began to bandage her arm. "Thank you." She began to relax. She could stay, nothing was wrong with Zuko, and no one would see the bleeding. As soon as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, the glow stopped.

"Well that was perfect timing." Zuko said as he finished. "You can still stay if you want."

"Thank you. I think I will." Katara said as she went to sit on the couch where Uncle was moments ago. "This is too stressful for me. I need to relax for a little."

"Stay as long as you like." Zuko said as he sat at his desk. Silence lasted but a minute before he brought up what had been bothering him all day. "You threw a fire ball."

"I know."Katara responded as she looked down at the floor. "How would I have possibly thrown a fire ball?" Her gaze rose to meet his.

"I don't know. It wasn't a normal fire ball though. It was just a glow not fire." Zuko thought as he placed his chin in his hands. "It was like the glow was representing your chi flow. I saw it come from your shoulder and down to your hand."

"I felt it. It was odd." Katara said as she turned to look out the window. "It didn't feel hot. It didn't hurt. It felt warm and comforting."

"Well in any case, I don't think anyone should go around scaring you any time soon." Zuko said as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Things were starting to get to complicated. He needed to solve some of the problems before it got out of hand. "You need to tell Nali about this."

"I will no worries." Katara sighed as she leaned back into the couch. "I just need to relax for a little bit."

"Ok. I am going to let Uncle back in so he can help me with some papers." Katara nodded and Zuko went back to the door and unlocked and opened it. Uncle slowly made his way back into the room.

He poured Katara a cup of tea and started to discuss things with his Nephew about the document he was holding. Within minutes the two noticed Katara was passed out on the couch.

Zuko smiled. _She really was stressed. Maybe that's it. I will have to mention it another time._ "Just leave her. She said she wanted to relax in here for awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? O_O Please say you liked it. :-D This took me a long time to write. I had most of the first part written but the rest just got written this past week. **

**As part of the Chapter 10 50 reviews celebration I am going to share a few things with you now. :-) I know I am excited too.**

**1) This chapter was 9,153 words. My longest to date. It would be awesome if I got the most reviews for a chapter. More than 12. Hint. Hint. :-P**

**2) If you were secretly wondering how I got the names for some of my characters here it is.**

Yami: means dark

Kurai: means dark

Ryuji: means dragon man

May: means roman goddess Maia

Simon: A man who I worked with. He was a cook too.

Nali: means Mothers mother

Kami: A friend of mine; meaning spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith

Kimi: My cousin :-D; meaning upright, righteous

**3) I want to thank all 13 of those reviewers by commenting to each of you. :-D**

Jane Keybored: I haven't heard from you in awhile but I love that you are still around. Let me know how you liked the rest of the chapters since your last review was chapter 7. Hope you still love it.

Tearainy: I am glad to hear that you like it. I love hearing from new people. :-D Sorry if I gave you night mares.

Forget-me-not writing: If you squealed when I mentioned you. What are you going to do since I wrote you back? I can't wait to find out. :-P I hope you liked this one just as much.

ArrayePL: You have reviewed every chapter! Thanks times a million. You are absolutely amazing. :-D Can't wait to hear what you think of this one.

Scarcasm22: Thanks for always reviewing. :-D

Aaliyah92: It's like your part of the story. You totally got where I was going. Thanks for the confidence boost. :-D

KJun: Kat, what does your name mean? It makes me wonder and think. I like it. Glad you are enjoying my story.

Renthread015: I wanted them to have the groupie thing in common but I figured that some of Katara's aren't that nice. Lol. But just wait until you see what some of Zuko's are like next chapter :-P

PI: More you wanted and more you received. What did you think? Live up to the standards of the rest of it.

Jmac1220:  I know right. Sad times for Zuko. If you guess what the red glow is I will totally dedicate a chapter to you. :-D

Patty cake rocks: :-) Thanks. Love your name FYI

Amandyrae: Thanks. :-D I hope you liked this chapter too.

Trupetgurl92: They didn't see each other naked :-( I know right. Maybe next time. Thanks for commenting on my other chapters too. Means a lot. And I have to say every time I look at your comment I laugh out loud. :-D

**A special thanks to all of you who have ever reviewed. **

Aaliyah92, AllyCat211, Amandyrae, Animallover2000, ArrayePL, Cutegenius, Eternal Eyes, Forget-me-not writing, Jane Keybored, Jmac1220, j-u-l-i-a'tardis, KJun, KK Renee, Mrs. Brianna Black, Patty cake rocks, PI, Renthread015, Rin The Shadow of Darkness, Scarcasm22, SnoopyGirl213, Tearainy, Trupetgurl92, Veritasviperzz, westdallasbutterfly

**An understanding thanks to the rest of you who read but don't review, I would love to hear from you, but I know how it goes. I accept anonymous, if you don't have an account. :-D **

**A random thanks to those of you who have made me a favorite story or have added me to your story alert. I was going to name you all as well but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, you know privacy things. So in short, you know who you are and I love you for it. :-D**

**And a bizarre thanks to the few who added me to their favorite author. Next up I think is going to be Inuyasha, unless this goes well, then another Avatar. :-) We will have to see.**

**That is it for the celebration over this way. Enjoy you week until we meet again. Review please and thank you. :-D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dress

**A/N: So I was a little depressed with that the number of reviews was not the most I ever had but I am still excited by all the new people who reviewed and everyone else who reviewed and keeps reviewing: patty cake rocks, trumpetgurl92, renthead015, scarcasm22, forget-me-not writing, isabella, nunya, arrayePL, and Pixie Minx.**

**I am a little disappointed with his chapter. It isn't where I wanted it to be but this week has been a little busy for me. I got engaged last Saturday and my birthday was Thursday. So it has been a week of celebrations and this chapter hasn't got much love. This is the best I can get and still make it on time. So feel free to tell me how bad it is. Sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>The week had flown by and it was currently the day before the ballparty.

Katara and Toph were walking through the market and Katara was feeling like nothing could go wrong. Zuko had finally asked her to the ball.

She thought back to how it had happened and slightly laughed to herself.

****flashback****

Katara and Zuko were sparing.

Zuko had long ago taught her how to fight hand to hand. She had begged him to teach her saying that water isn't always around so she needed to know how to fight without it.

Both knew that she always had water with her and if it wasn't with her she could call it from miles away. But he pitied her anyway and taught her how to fight, better safe than sorry.

Katara punched and kicked until she had forced Zuko into a wall. _What is he doing? I never win. Why would he let me win? _"If you let me win I will never learn." Katara said as she panted and let her guard down.

"Sorry. I am a little distracted." Zuko said as he slowly put his arms down as well.

"What is so distracting? Is something happening with your court?" Katara asked as they walked back to their things.

"Kinda. It's just this ball is really.." sighing he couldn't think of the right words.

"I know what you mean." Katara stated as she turned to look at him. "Uncle bought me another dress." She said in a sarcastic voice.

Zuko laughed at her statement. "How bad?'

"Bad enough that Toph and I are going to the market later today to get me another dress." Katara sighed. "One it doesn't cover my shoulder. Two it barely covers anything else." _I felt like I was falling out of it the entire 10 minutes I had it on. I couldn't imagine moving in it._

At this Zuko was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. "Well do you at least have a date?"

_I was waiting on you to ask me so no._ "No, not yet." Katara sighed again.

"Well." Zuko started while placing his hand behind his head nervously. "Since you don't, you know, have one. Well, maybe, you know, since I don't have one either. Maybe we could, umm, maybe go together?" Zuko finished still not looking at her.

_YES! YES! YES! _"I'm sorry there were a lot of words in there. What did you say?" Katara asked wanting to make sure she didn't imagine it.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Zuko finally asked.

"Yes." Katara said calmly but inside she was saying _YES! I am so freaking happy! YES! YES! YES! A million times yes!_

"Ok cool." Zuko stated as he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Well I have to go meet up with Toph. I will talk to you later." Katara said as she waved to him.

"Ok bye." Zuko said waving as well.

****flashback****

"So what are you thinking about Sugar Queen." Toph asked as she walked with her eyes closed and arms folded behind her head.

"Nothing." Katara said as she looked through shops for the dress shop she loved.

"I can tell you are lying." Toph stated flatly.

"I know but I don't really want to talk about it." Katara said slightly humming to herself, not letting Toph get her down.

They walked into the dress shop and the owner greeted them. Katara told her she was just looking and began to walk around the store.

"You going to tell me?" Toph stated flatly.

"Nope." Katara responded.

They walked around the store a little more and Katara picked up two dresses.

"You going to tell me?" Toph stated flatly.

"No." Katara said rolling her eyes as she walked behind the curtain to try on the dresses.

The first was red for the Fire Nation. It was floor length and hugged her tightly. The top of the dress was tank top straps with small sheer cap sleeves on the sides to cover her shoulder.

_This one is ok. I am not really a fan of cap sleeves. But what am I going to since I have to cover this shoulder._

"You going to tell me?" Toph stated flatly.

"No!" Katara said as she took off the dress. _She is going to keep doing this till I tell her. I will not let her win this time._

Katara put on the second dress. It was green to represent the Earth Kingdom. It also was floor length and hugged her slightly less than the one previous but still enough to not leave much to the imagination. This one however was long sleeves.

_I am already hot in this one. How would I last all night in it. I love it but not in this Fire Nation weather. I guess the first one it is. Plus its red, Zuko will like it._

"You going to tell me?" Toph stated flatly.

_She isn't even changing her tone. It's like she isn't even interested in it but I know she is. I will not back down! _"NO!" Katara said as she placed the dress back on the hanger.

Walking out she looked at Toph. She was sitting in a chair with her feet pushed out in front of her crossed. Her head was resting against her arms on the wall. "Are you going to let this go?"

Toph opened one eye and stated like it was nothing important, "No."

Katara sighed and went to pay the woman. When she returned Toph was standing and ready to leave. They silently walked back towards the palace. _Why hasn't she asked again? Is she waiting till we get to the palace? Or is she planning a sneak attack. Gah! I hate when she is like this._

Slowly they entered the palace. Katara gave her dress to a servant and asked that it be put in her room. The two slowly made their way to the gardens knowing that Uncle and Ursa would have tea there.

"Why hello young ones." Uncle stated as they entered the garden. "Where have you two been on this fine day?"

"We went into town to get Katara a new dress. She hated yours." Toph stated as flatly as possible. _This should be good._

"I did not hate yours." Katara said to Uncle as his face dropped. "I just didn't think it flattered me correctly." Katara tried to reason.

"She is lying." Toph said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Girls please." Ursa stated placing her tea down. "Katara what was wrong with the dress."

"Nothing." Katara said as she started to talk. "It just didn't fit right." Toph snorted and Katar gave her a death stare.

"If you did not like it you can tell me." Iroh said as he looked between the two girls questioningly.

"It was fine. It just didn't fit." Katara tried one last time.

"She hated it." Toph stated again as if she had just said the weather.

"Toph! Fine I will tell you!" Katara yelled and the two older adults looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"You have been bothering her all day to get her to tell you something." Iroh said as his laughter died down.

"Well not all day." Toph said as a smile crossed her face. "Maybe an hour."

"But has she ever done it to you." Katara said as she slumped in her chair. "It's like trying to hide something from a spirit that can see everything."

"I am just that good." Toph said as she looked at Iroh and then back to Katara. "Now tell us what has you so excited and why you had to get a new dress. And remember." Toph paused as she took a sip of tea then continued in a slightly threatening voice, "I will know if you are lying."

"I said I would tell you, not them." Katara said trying to defend herself.

"Well now its them too." Toph said evilly. "Spill."

Katara sighed and then began to tell the story from the beginning. "Well when we were looking for Ursa I was shot with an arrow."

The story continued with a few questions here and there from Ursa while Iroh and Toph just listened intently.

"So now I had to get a dress to hide my shoulder while trying to keep it a secret." Katara said as she finished.

"Well that is quiet the predicament. I will ask some of my friends if they have ever heard of it before." Iroh said as he took a drink of his tea. "But until then I would take it as a blessing in disguise. You never know when it will come in handy around this place."

Katara nodded as Toph began to speak. "Ok that explains the dress. Now why are you so happy?" Toph already knew it had something to do with Zuko. There were few things in life that made Katara this happy and Zuko was one of them. She just wanted Katara to finally admit it.

"Well." Katara began. _I guess I might as well. She won't let it go otherwise._ "Zuko asked me to be his date to the ball." Katara said as she turned to look away, not wanting to see their reactions.

"Oh." Ursa said while inside she was cheering with joy.

"Ah." Was Iroh's response while screaming and singing about Grandnephews and nieces on the inside.

"Oh well that is lame." Toph said while on the inside signing I told you so over and over.

Katara turned to look at them. They all seemed so calm. It frightened her. Toph had bothered her about it many a times and now was the perfect moment, and she wasn't doing a thing. Iroh had asked her many times what her feelings towards his nephew were and here he sat saying nothing. She was beyond confused. "Well. I have to go. Nali wants me to help her for a little bit." Katara said with confusion evident in her voice.

The three said their goodbyes to Katara and watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of ear shot they exploded.

"I told you!" Ursa said as she moved forward in her seat. "This was a great idea."

"It was my idea dear sister. We have been working on this forever." Iroh said as he pointed between the Toph and himself.

"Yes but who was the one who got her to tell us." Toph said holding her head high.

"True. True." Ursa said. "Oh who cares! I am going to have Grandchildren."

"And I am going to have Grandnephews and nieces!" Iroh said happily.

"And I will never have to deal with stupid love sick dumb people again!" Toph said with a slight laugh.

The three began to make plans for what would happen at the ball to make things 'better' for the two.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in his office thinking over the things that happened this morning. He was extremely happy with himself. He had asked her to be his date for the ball.<p>

_I can't believe it. It felt so easy. I shouldn't have worried about it that much._

Focusing back on the papers in front of him, he sighed. _This is ridiculous. How did this much paperwork come about in the time we were gone. I mean it's been almost a week and I am still only scratching the surface. _Stopping he took another look at the paper in front of him. _This doesn't seem right. _He read it over again. "Hmm. I think I should ask Uncle about this one."

The day dragged on as he read paper after paper. "This is terrible. They are starting to run together. I need a break before I sign something I don't want to."

Standing Zuko walked over to the window and looked out. Smiling he thought to himself. _If it was that easy to ask her to the ball, I wonder how easy it would be to ask her on a date. Or to marry me?_ Zuko's gaze drifted over the city in front of him as a smile began to form on his face. He was so excited just thinking about his possible life with Katara that he didn't even hear his Uncle come in.

"Nephew, what has you all smiles?" Iroh said as he took a seat on the couch.

Jumping slightly when his Uncle spoke, Zuko regained his composure and walked to sit across from his Uncle. "I was just thinking about Katara."

"Ahh. She told us today that you asked her to the ball." Iroh said as he smiled.

"She told you about it." Zuko questioned.

"Yes. She seems quite excited about it." Iroh teased his nephew.

"Well that's good." Zuko said slightly excited himself.

"I am proud that you finally asked her. Although I do not understand what took you so long." Iroh said as he sipped some tea.

After a few minutes of Zuko thinking, not wanting to talk about his feelings after such a long day, he remembered about the paper he wanted to ask his Uncle about.

Getting up to find the paper he began to speak. "Uncle I have a question for you. I was going through these papers today and signing them when I came across this one. Does something seem odd to u about it or is it just me?" Zuko returned and handed the paper to his Uncle.

Reading it over slowly Iroh noticed that there was something out of place. "They want you to open the farm land for building. Isn't there still plenty of land open in the south to build?" Iroh paused and read it over again. He could find out why they would need something like that or who proposed it to the council. "Plus it would reduce our trade. I think we need to look into this a little more."

"I agree. This is the third one that I found that is questionable." Zuko paused while getting the other papers. "I feel as if someone was hoping that I just scanned it and then signed it without really reading into it, since my paper stack is so huge."

"There is an abnormal amount of paperwork for the amount of time you were gone." Iroh said raising his glass again.

"I agree." Zuko paused. "I think I will have Toph look into the farm land and see if there is anything out there someone would want."

"Good idea Nephew. What were the others about?" Iroh asked refilling his cup.

"One was about trade with the Water Tribes and the other was about mining restraints." Zuko said looking at the papers. "I don't think I will change the trade with the Water Tribe, it proposes a very unequal amount for them. And the mining restraints they want lifted so that they can mine anywhere they want within city limits if a permit is present."

"Those are odd requests. Our trade should not be changed unless a meeting with the leaders happens first. And the mining restraints should not be lifted for in city as it will cause many problems." Iroh agreed.

"I know. That is why I think they are trying to send things past me." Zuko stood and placed the papers back on his desk and returned to his seat. "Enough of that I need a break."

"Ah. Well Katara told us about her new powers and her arm." Iroh said as if it was nothing in the world.

"She what? She wasn't suppose to tell anyone about it!" Zuko started to panic. _Why would she tell them? Is she sick? Did it start to bleed when they were around? Did she shoot fire at someone? Is she ok?_

"Relax Nephew. Toph bothered her all day about it until she couldn't take it anymore." Iroh stated calmly. "If it were me I don't think I could have lasted that long."

"Oh no what did she do?" Zuko asked as he slumped into his chair.

"I will answer that question after you answer mine." Iroh said as he took a sip of his tea and then placed it down. With a very serious look he began to speak to his Nephew. "Did you sleep with her?"

"WHAT?" Zuko all but yelled at his Uncle.

"Please answer the question."Iroh was still very serious.

Seeing how serious his Uncle was being Zuko composed himself and spoke. "I did not sleep with her." He paused and then looked down and spoke again. "But there was a night where we had too much Fire Nation wine and woke up together naked the next day. Neither of us could remember what happened and we just said we didn't sleep together."

"Nephew!" Iroh yelled. "You know your limits and should have not let that happen."

"I know. But we were undercover and it just became out of hand." Zuko said in shame trying to make it sound not as bad.

"Well there has been many times in history where a non-bender has taken on fire bending while pregnant with a benders child." Iroh said as Zuko's eyes grew wide. "I do not know if it happens when a bender of another element carries a Fire Nation child as there are very few of these in history."

Zuko sat in shock. _Could she be pregnant?_

"Also I do not understand why it would come from her scar on her arm. Or why that was the only thing that didn't heal." Iroh said as he explained his thoughts to his nephew. "Did you touch her arm or try to burn it shut or anything?"

"No." Zuko thought back again. "All I did was run around to find water so she wouldn't die. I kept thinking over and over how much I wanted to help her and take the pain away. But I never touched it."

"Hmm. I will add it in my note to the other." Iroh said as he looked at his Nephew. "Maybe you should mention it to Katara, so she is ready if that is a possibility."

"I will try." Drained he slouched in his chair.

"Now I have to tell you what Toph did." Iroh said as a slight chuckle came to his lips.

* * *

><p>Katara walked down a hall towards Zuko's office. She had left Nali with terrible news. One of Nali's friends said it might be possible that she was pregnant with Zuko's child. <em>This is terrible. I wouldn't mind having his child, but not now. I still have many things to do before hand, and I don't even know if he likes me or not.<em>

She was slowly becoming more and more depressed as she neared his office. One more corner and she would have to tell him the possibility.

"Why if it isn't Princess Peasant."

Katara stopped and turned to face the man she had grown to hate as much as Kurai. "Hello Ryuji."

"How are you feeling on this glorious day?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

Katara wanted to punch him. _Why is he so happy? _ "I am feeling fine. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"I am feeling quiet well." He moved closer to her and went to place his arm around her shoulder.

Katara made an attempt to move away. _Who does he think he is just grabbing on to me like that? _ But he grabbed her roughly and pushed on her shoulder. She didn't chance flinching. Having him know she was hurt was not going to end well.

"I just heard that you looked flustered earlier and I wanted to make sure you were ok." His smile grew and he hugged her to his side squeezing harder.

"No I am fine." Katara rolled out of his arm knowing that she was bleeding at this point and wanted to get away before it started to stain her shirt. "I have to go."

Katara bolted down the hall as a smile grew across his face.

She ran right past the guards outside Zuko's office, slamming the door behind her.

Zuko looked up from his papers at the girl panting at his door. "Katara?"

"Not now." Katara said as she turned away from him and began to take off her shirt.

"Umm." Zuko replied as he turned to face away from her as a blush covered his face.

"I ran into our best friend." Katara began.

Zuko turned in his chair to face her, his concern for her privacy gone. "What did he do?"

"He asked me how I was feeling and then grabbed my shoulder." Katara said starting to heal herself.

Zuko was out of his chair and making his way over to her. She knew better than to attempt to cover herself, he would want to see how bad it was, so she just turned to face him as well. "He reopened it. Did he seem like he knew where it was or do you think it was by chance?"

Katara watched as her arm slowly returned to normal. "Well it isn't really in a place you normally grab so I am going to say he knew where it was. But I do not know how. No one but you and Nali know where it is exactly."

"True." Zuko said as he watched her glow disappear and her arm return to normal.

She looked up at him and a soft smile fell on her face. "I am fine now. You can relax. I was just upset."

He met her eyes and instantly relaxed seeing her smile. "As long as you are ok."

She replaced her shirt and went to sit on the couch. Zuko crossed the room to sit next to her. Both thought, _It's now or never! _Then spoke together, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know. Terrible. *Sigh* Well let me know what you think. I promise next week will be better. :-/**


	12. Chapter 12: Pregnant?

**A/N: Thanks to all my marvelous reviewers! :-) I had 11 reviews! Tied with the most ever. Nice job :-)**

**_The newbies_: Jenny, Lalachick, Samanya, Seward907 **

**_The veterans_: ArrayePL, Forget-me-not writing, Jmac1220, Patty cake rocks, Renthread015, Scarcasm22, Trupetgurl92**

**Since there were so many. And so many new people, I decided to write to everyone who reviewed. :-D  
><strong>

**Patty cake rocks: So many questions. And none of the big ones answered in this chapter lol Sorry. **

**Seward907: Thanks for the new review. :-D Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Trupetgurl92: Every review you write makes me bust out laughing. I love it! Thanks.**

**Scarcasm22: Thank you! And I hope I fulfilled your suspense quota. :-P**

**Forget-me-not writing: Thanks! I think Toph is pretty easy to write. I just always think about what my brother would do for the gross stuff and what my sister would do for the annoying stuff lol. **

**Renthread015: Thanks! and Thanks! :-P Hope you like it and I don't put another curve ball in there. **

**Jenny: New Reviewer! Thanks so much. I am so glad you like it. :-D**

**Lalachick: Thanks! I think your pretty awesome for being a new reviewer! Please do it again!**

**Jmac1220: Long time no review. I was begining to think I lost you :(. But thinks for sticking with me :-)**

**ArrayePL: Ryuji intentions shall be relieved, kinda, in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Samanya: Another new reviewer! I love you guys so much! I hope the prego thing is what you were thinking too :-P**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar!**

* * *

><p>Two men stood in the library work room. The younger of the two was leaning against the door frame while the other sat behind a very large oak desk with papers sitting around him. The older of the two men had a very evil grin on his face. The younger crossed his arms and had a stern look on his face.<p>

"Care to explain what you just did."

"I do not have to explain anything to you." Ryuji stated angrily while the grin was still on his face.

"If she figures out that someone told you then you will need to explain things to me." The younger man said with a bit of anger.

"She is too stupid to figure it out." Ryuji said laughing slightly.

"I am not so sure. She did almost kill me."

"She is a barbarian water princess. I am not scared of her." Ryuji was now in a full laugh at how stupid the man in front of him was.

"That still does not explain why would take such a risk." The younger man bringing his fingers to pinch his nose, in irritation for the older man.

"As stated before I have no desire to tell you, but I wanted to see her reaction to me." His grin was getting bigger as each moment passed.

A pause passed between the two men.

"Now how are you going to kill them or am I going to have to do it myself." Ryuji was now serious and the smile was completely gone.

"I have a plan." The young man stated while returning to this cross armed position.

"Care to explain." Ryuji asked irritated.

"Isn't it enough that I have a plan."

"I let your brother do what he wanted and look how that ended up." Ryuji confidence in the man evident.

"My plan is simple enough." He shrugged while speaking and slightly turning his body away from the man

"So then you aren't going to tell me. How kind of you." Ryuji irritation not being held back.

"You do not share your plans with me either. Turnabout is fair play." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"This is why I like you. You understand the rules." Ryuji smiled but the irritation was still in his voice.

"Yes I seem to understand them as you put it." The young man said while his smile grew.

"Now go and do as you please." Ryuji said lowering his head to work on his papers. "But I want them dead within the year."

"Yes sir." And the man left the room. Heading down the long hall, with multiple work rooms off it, he thought to himself _That asshole should be shot. If he messes this up because he wanted to test her intelligence or because he wanted to see if I was correct, I will kill him as well. Why did my stupid brother take this job anyway? He is an asshole with a stick shoved up his ass so far you can see it when he opens his mouth. I hope his power gets to his head and he goes crazy. Then they will have a reason to get rid of him and I can kill him in secret._

Exiting the hall and entering the main library his anger grew. _The fucker will die soon enough if I have anything to say about it._

* * *

><p>Then spoke together, "I have something to tell you."<p>

Both looked at each other.

"You can go first." Zuko said before she could speak.

"Well mine is a little mind blowing so umm, why don't you go first." Katara said with a little less courage than she had on her way here.

"Mine is as well. So you go first and then we will deal with mine second." Katara nodded knowing it would take awhile to get past hers.

"Well, umm, Nali said she might have figured out what is going on with me." Katara said while looking at her hands.

"That's funny Uncle said he might know what it is too. That's what I wanted to talk about." Zuko said as he too looked down at his hands.

"She/He thinks you/I am pregnant." The said in unison.

"WHAT?" Both responded to the other, heads turning quickly to look at the other.

Katara came out of the shock first. "What did Uncle say?"

"Umm he just said that in the past some non-benders have gained the powers of the bending child they are carrying while pregnant." Zuko's shock still evident on his face.

"That's what Nali said too. But she said that there has never been a case where two benders of different elements had a child together so she didn't know if it would work the same way." Katara said as she returned to looking at her hands.

"Yeah Uncle said that too." Zuko paused looking at his hands as well. "Who told Nali that?"

"She hasn't gotten any letters back. She was looking into it in the library and found a book that mentioned it." Katara said rolling her hands.

"Well then it can still be something else right?" Zuko said looking at her. "I mean I don't think we had sex. Do you?"

Katara turned to look at him in the eye. "I am not sure, but I don't believe so."

"Well isn't there like a test they can do or something." Zuko asked as he waved his hands around.

Katara giggled slightly. She knew that when his hands started going he was getting frustrated. "Yes and no. I can have Nali check for something and see if anything seems like I am. Or I can just wait until that time of the month and see if it comes."

"Ok?"

"If I let Nali look it isn't 100%. Normally its 50/50 at best. Because at this point there would not seem like anything is out of place with her healing abilities. It would be better to wait." Katara said slightly defeated.

"Which is when?" Zuko asked confused.

"In about a week and a half." Katara said. _A week and a half of pure panic._

"What about Toph? She can feel things." Zuko tried knowing a week and a half would kill them.

"It is still too early I would imagine. And I don't really want to tell too many people." Katara said as a blush spread across her face.

"Ok." Zuko said looking a little defeated.

The two sat there as worry spread through their minds.

Finally Katara worked up the courage to say what had been eating away at her. "If I am, I will disappear." Zuko's head flew up at her statement. "I know what will happen to you and the child if I stay. You will be put through hell for it. And the child will be known as a bastard his entire life and get nothing but pain out of it."

"I don't care if I get shit for this. You are not leaving. And I will make every effort to make them as happy as possible. Even if I have to kill someone. This is our child Katara! I am not letting you two go just because you think it would be better for me." Zuko picked up her hands and silent tears ran down her face. "I will take care of you. No matter what. Ok?" Zuko asked as he brushed away a tear from her cheek.

Katara nodded and a small smile crossed her features. Zuko pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Once she felt better she pulled away from him. "What do you plan on telling people then?"

"We got married while looking for my mom." Zuko said as if it were nothing.

"Because?" Katara didn't think anyone would buy that.

"We discovered how much we care for each other and couldn't wait. So we went to the closest place to get married." Zuko said with his head held high speaking as if he were a ruler, as Katara let out a giggle.

"No one would believe that. They would want proof." Katara said as her giggles slowed.

"So we get proof."

"How?" Katara asked as she laughed at how simple he was making this seem.

"I'm sure we can find someone to marry us quickly if need be." Zuko shrugged and then leaned back into the couch.

"And what about the date?" Katara asked as she leaned back onto the couch as well facing him.

Staring at the ceiling he closed his eyes. "I don't know." He sighed in defeat.

Snuggling close to him and placing her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "I guess we will come to that when we come to it."

He smiled and rapped an arm around her. "I guess we will."

Katara smiled feeling better than she had an hour ago. She now knew that no matter what he would help her. She felt loved more than she ever had before. Secretly she wished that she was pregnant so they could be together, but she knew that was the wrong way to win. She was content with what she currently had, and if this was all she was going to have then she would make the most of it now.

Minutes passed with the two just holding each other. Both wishing it would last forever. Both wishing she was pregnant. Both knowing it was wrong. Both wanting it more than anything. Finally, a knock was at the door.

"Yes?" Zuko called not moving from his spot.

"Zuko would you like to join me for some tea in the garden." Ursa called from the other side of the door.

Looking down at Katara he didn't want to move, but he knew that he hadn't spent much time with his mother since they arrived. Reluctantly he responded. "Sure mom just give me a moment."

Katara looked up at him with a smile. "Its fine. I am suppose to meet Uncle for tea in the library anyway. Have fun with your mother."

Zuko smiled. _She is way too good for me._ "You too."

Walking over to the door they both exited. Katara greeted Ursa and then excused herself to meet Iroh.

* * *

><p>"So as I hear you asked Katara to be your date to the ball." Ursa said while smiling at her son.<p>

"Yeah. It took a lot for me to ask her. I was really nervous but she said yes almost instantly." Zuko said returning his mothers smile.

"I know your Uncle has been telling you for awhile, but I will add my two cents as well. She loves you Zuko. You have nothing to worry about." Ursa said smiling even bigger. "She would never do half the things she does if she didn't love you. Sure some of it she would do because you are very good friends. But a good chunk of it she would only do if she loved you."

Zuko was blushing when his mother finished. "I am not as sure as you two are."

"Well when you feel like asking her about it I am sure she will listen." Ursa said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks mom." Zuko said with a smile and a blush.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Miss Katara. How are you on this wonderful day?" Iroh asked as she entered a work room in the library.<p>

Iroh had his own office in the palace but he enjoyed reading scrolls in the library work rooms that were for council members to work in, while at the place.

"I'm doing rather well considering." Closing the door Katara approach the huge desk and took a seat. Glancing at the scrolls she spoke again. "How busy are you?"

"Not at all just reading some old scrolls to pass the time. What is bothering you?" Iroh asked as he closed the scroll he was reading.

"Well a few things. Let's start with one you already know. How likely would it be that I am pregnant?" Katara asked bluntly.

Iroh nodded and knew she wanted to know how long she had to figure out a plan. "There is no record of anything like what you have. The closest thing is that. It is why I am here today reading these old scrolls. It is possible before the war that this was a common occurrence, but there are not many records left from that time. Most have began to fade and reading the words has become difficult."

Katara nodded. _So it is possible that I might not be pregnant. I could have something else wrong with me. Great. _Sighing Katara looked at the man to continue.

"I am making a trip the Fire Sages this week to see what they have to say. Has Nali heard from anyone?" Iroh asked as he looked serious at the girl.

"She hasn't heard from anyone. She looked through old medical scrolls and found the same things as you according to Zuko." Katara said sighing and slumping down until her chin hit the table.

"When will you know?" Iroh asked seriously.

Katara had seen him like this a few times before and knew it wasn't anything good. "A week and a half at the earliest. And I know you already gave Zuko the talk and I know the talk. Please do not lecture me. I know we messed up. I know that we shouldn't have drank so much. I know that we should have just passed out. But every once in awhile we want to be normal. So we messed up, we know, and we feel terrible." Katara finished with her chin still on the table but with a serious face.

Iroh smiled. "Good." Was his only response.

Katara smiled at the old man. "Thanks."

He knew she was depressed and she knew what she did was wrong. He just wanted to hear her say it. Katara was not a stupid girl, he knew that. But he wanted to make sure that she knew the consequence of her actions. "So what will you name the child? I think Iroh is a beautiful name for either gender."

They both laughed at the old man's comment as the tension left the room. As it let up Katara spoke again. "Now one of the things that worry me."

Iroh nodded sensing her seriousness with the topic. "After Nali told me I went to tell Zuko. I didn't want him to be in the dark if it turned out I was pregnant. One my way there I ran into Ryuji. He asked me how I felt and then grabbed my shoulder."

"As in?"

"He grabbed right in the center of my open arm. He had to of known that I was cut there. It is an odd place to grab from the side in a friendly manner." Katara said sitting up looking into Iroh's eyes. "He knows."

Iroh nodded before speaking. "Did you tell Zuko?"

"Kinda but I blew it off. I wanted to talk to you about it first." Katara said.

The mood of the room was eerie. Both knew how serious this was. If they could prove that Ryuji had received information about Katara's shoulder, they could arrest him. But in the mean time something could happen.

"Do you think it is possible he overheard me telling you guys? Katara asked.

"I am sure it is possible but we should ask Lady Toph if she felt anyone." Iroh said as she folded his hands on the table. "I will ask her later today. For now on I want you to travel with someone at all points in time, preferably a bender or May."

Katara nodded. She knew as well as him that they needed more than one person to witness what he does to her. "We will need to do it discreetly so that he does not know."

"Agreed." Iroh said while thinking. "I will contact some of the White Lotus members and see if they can help."

Katara nodded. "He thinks I am stupid. I can tell. That is where he messed up." Katara's voice was deep and threatening. "He will pay for what he has done."

"I agree." Iroh said as they sat in silence.

After a few minutes of silence Iroh spoke trying to move on the conversation. "Would you like some tea now?"

* * *

><p>Katara stood in front of her mirror. <em>How did I end up here again?<em>

She was looking at the dress her and Toph had bought just the night before. Katara felt as beautiful as she had last time. May always made it happen. She needed to take her everywhere.

She was slightly self-conscious of her shoulder. Her dress could move a little and she could see the hole. The sheer cap sleeves were not covering as much as she wanted them too but it was too late now.

May looked at her friend in the mirror and noticed the frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

Katara had told May about her shoulder only a few hours ago. She had to have May help her get the dress tied because her shoulder hurt too much to move correctly. "This doesn't cover my shoulder the way I wanted it too." Katara knew May wouldn't tell a soul.

May looked at her arm and then watched as she moved in different ways and her shoulder came uncovered. They were all simple movements that she would do multiple times during the night. "Well. How long do you have till you have to be there?"

"I don't know. I think I have 30 minutes maybe an hour." Katara said shrugging with a frown.

"Ok don't move I have an idea." May left the room leaving a confused Katara standing there.

A few minutes later May returned with the head seamstress and a sheer fabric that matches her dress. "Ok we are going to make you sleeves but since its sheer it won't make you hot like the other one." May said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Katara said as the women started to work on her sleeves.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood in his office waiting on Katara to enter. He thought to himself about the past few days, weeks, and months. It was a Friday. They had to leave in exactly two weeks to make it to Katara's first ball. She had officially been there a month.<p>

He could not be happier. He had realized that he loved Katara. She had come to visit, while it was his Uncle, she still came to visit. They went on a journey together to find his mother. Katara sound his mother and they like each other. He found out that the love of his life may be pregnant with his child. Now he finally asked her to go to a ball with him. He was sky high.

Mind you the baby thing isn't too good, but she didn't seem upset. She didn't say she wanted to have an abortion. She just said she would leave if he wanted.

He would never ask her to leave. He wanted to speand the rest of his life with her.

His door slowly opened and Katara walked in, effectively ending his train of thought. She stood in front of him looking just as beautiful as she ever had. "You look amazing."

Blushing Katara responded with a quiet, "Thank you."

"Are you ready for this again?" Zuko asked as he extended his arm. "Someone should be here shortly to get us."

"As ready as I ever will be. At least I know what is going to happen this time." Katara said smiling while taking his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did you think? Hmmm? I know boring right. lol Next time there will be more action. I promise. :-D Until we meet again.**


	13. Chapter 13: Zuko!

**A/N:The last chapter wsa depressing :( The last three chapters have been the lowest views out of all of my chapters :( Oh well life goes on.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Scrcasm22, Samanya, ArrayePL, jmac1220, patty cake rocks, and trumpetgurl92**

**Two newbies: KipperTam, and Justinditall**

**Also, I got a huge amount of Favorite Story notices and Subscribers! Thanks to all of you new wonderful people! I hope you are enjoying it too. :-D  
><strong>

**Shoutouts: **

**KipperTam: I hope that this chapter helps with the Katara personalities problem. I was hoping it was underwritten but I guess not.**

**Samanya: I think you need to get a different chair. We don't need you falling. :-P**

**jmac1220: This comment made me laugh so hard I was crying! Loved it!**

**patty cake rocks: I don't think that I am that good that you need to read it over and over, but thanks :-D**

**justenditall: Thanks! I love them too.**

**ArrayePL: Thanks :)**

**Sarcasm22: Thanks! **

**trumpetgurl92: I was thinking of you while I was writing part of this chapter. Lol. When nakedness happens the chapter will be dedicated to you. just an FYI. :-P**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>The two had been announced and Zuko had said another speech. The walls were covered in banners of the different Nations. The foot for the buffet was from every nation as well. While the Fair Nation food was dominant, the other food was going quickly while the Fire Nation food was sitting mostly untouched. Most people had dressed in Earth Kingdom green but a few people were wearing the Blues and Oranges of the other two nations.<p>

Zuko looked amazing in his blue that he wore in honor of Katara. Katara looked beyond beautiful in her red dress. The two colors contrasted each other beautifully and the smiles that graced their features only added to their beauty.

Katara had not had this much fun with Zuko in awhile. She felt more free to laugh with him than last time, since she knew what to expect and how everyone would react to them. And it didn't hurt that she loved the man and just enjoyed his company.

Zuko was laughing freely. He didn't care if the people or his advisers saw him. He was happy and he loved the feeling. He wanted it to be like this forever. He had decided that night that he would ask her as soon as possible to marry him. He would talk to her father and ask her. He had just finished what seemed like fifty dance with the wonderful woman and they were standing and talking with Aang and Toph.

"Excuse me." A man had approached the four friends. "I would love to have a dance with the marvelous Water Tribe Princess. If that is ok with you Fire Lord."

Katara blushed. This man was handsome to say the least. He was not as attractive as Zuko in her eyes but the woman who were sending googlly eyes his way, apparently didn't agree. _I hate how they have to ask him to dance with me. Just because he is my date doesn't mean he speaks for me. I thought women were equal here, but I guess not as much as I believed. Why can't they ask me? This is stupid. I hope it's not like this in South Pole too. _Her eyes drifted from the man to Zuko.

Zuko had let her dance with a few men so far this evening while he met with people he had to meet with, but Zuko didn't like this guy. I might have been the way the women swooned over him. Or it might have been how cocky he sounded while asking. Or it might have been the way he made Katara blush. Any way you put it Zuko didn't like him. But as the Fire Lord he couldn't say no, she was not his, and it would look bad. "If Katara wants to she can." Zuko responded with a bit of hatred evident for those who know him.

"Umm, sure." Katara responded.

As they danced he asked her pointless questions about what it was like where she was from, how she liked the Fire Nation, and what she did for fun.

_He is kinda cute. But he gives me a weird feeling. _The song was coming to an end and Katara couldn't wait to get back to her friends and Zuko.

Slowly she walked back to her friends and Toph spoke first. "Well he was weird."

"I agree." Zuko said with hatred dripping from his voice.

"He seemed odd and familiar to me." Katara said placing a figure on her chin to think. "Maybe I met him somewhere else."

Toph spoke quietly, "Here comes creepy."

"Sorry to interrupt again but I wanted to tell you something." Looking from Zuko to Katara he spoke again. "My name is Neikan. And I will be attending your first ball in a few weeks." His eyes then turned to Zuko. "I hope to see you there." And with that he was gone.

"Yeah creepy." Aang spoke.

"I think you should avoid him." Zuko said while staring at his retreating back.

"I think he should be pushed off a balcony. He has something he is lying about or something. His heart reminds me of your sister. It never changed." Toph said while also staring at the man's back.

"I will help you." Zuko said evenly.

"Zuko, Toph. That is not very nice." Aang said calmly. "We are supposed to be at peace and you are talking about killing someone. That is terrible."

All the friend sighed at Aang's immatureness. They always wondered if he blocked out all the fighting still happening or if he was just naïve.

The night continued on and the guests were sent home. Katara and Zuko said goodbye to everyone as they left again and it was beyond evident that Ryuji was not present.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara had said that they would meet for tea in Zuko's room for tea once they had changed, and both entered their rooms.<p>

Katara entered to find Toph sitting on the bed. "Why am I not surprised." Katara said as she walked over to the bed and sit next to Toph.

Toph shifted over for her friend to sit also but did not sit up from her position. She was laying on the bed with her one leg resting on the bent knee of other. "Uncle said we needed to talk."

"Yes. I am assuming that he filled you in." Katara lay down next to her friend.

"Yes. I do not remember anyone being there but us. So someone else had to tell him." Toph stated.

The seriousness of the conversation evident with neither party joking nor doing their usual fussing over the other.

"What do you want to do?" Toph said monotone.

They had been in this situation before, kind of. There at one point been someone after Aang. Toph and Katara and discreetly taken care of the man. Neither new if Aang knew it was them or not, but neither would ever say.

Now another man, both of them loved dearly was in danger. Katara of course loved Zuko. Toph thought of the man as he older brother. He had been there for her multiple times. The two had tried to kill Yami, but the two could find no evidence of him outside of the palace. Even Toph lost his moments after so far. They knew someone was helping him, but for Toph not to be able to find him, it was someone who knew them well.

"Toph, I love him. I know you have told me for years that I have been now I know too. He cannot die." Katara paused as her features softened. "When I found out that I had to marry someone I felt so confused. I knew that I should do it for my nation, but my heart and the ethics my mom and GranGran taught me said no. I eventually sided with my nation sacrificing myself for their good."

Toph nodded already knowing most of this but not wanting to interrupt the girl. "On my way here I thought a lot about my values and what I wanted a man in my life to be like. Many of the images I had in my head were of Sokka and my Father, but a god number of them were of Zuko as well."

Katara sat up in the bed and pushed her feet over the edge. "When I got here and Yami attacked me, I freaked out. It wasn't like me I know, but my insecurities were already growing. I didn't want to become a boring woman who sits at home and raises children while the man goes out and works and makes the choices for our family. I was starting to doubt that I would ever receive what I wanted."

Katara stood up and began to pase. Her hands rested at her sides. "Then when we went on the trip to find his mom and I got shot, everything got worse. I almost died. I began to believe that I couldn't even take care of myself. I understood being shot once, but the second one I should have easily been able to dodge. I was becoming what I hated, and I felt there was no way to change it."

Her arms began to fly around as her anger grew. "Then when we returned to the inn and I was grabbed, I became depressed. I began to feel like there was no point. I had spent most of my life fighting and I didn't notice the weird presence or how to defend myself. When we returned my arm was making things worse and I felt there was no point. I couldn't fight, I couldn't move, I can't even wear things I want to wear. I was losing the battle quickly."

She stopped and faced Toph. "They think that the cause of my power is I am pregnant with Zuko's child." Toph nodded with little expression on her face, she knew Katara wanted to finish. "Once I realized there might be someone depending on me. And Zuko said he wouldn't leave me. That he would be there for me. No matter what."

Katara walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know he will let me be myself. I know he would love the child. And I know he would protect me and support me no matter what. After that conversation I knew Ryuji had to pay." Her voice darkened. "We will not kill him. We will find the information we need and have his position stripped and publicly humiliated. He will spend his life in prison, and if he becomes a problem, we will deal with him then. Death. Is an easy out for this man. He needs to be tortured."

Toph's eyes grew. She had seen Katara mad before but not like this. The hatred that was present in Katara was unnerving, even for Toph. "So then the old Katara has returned."

"Yes. I am done being depressed. I want to be with Zuko. And I want to destroy this man." Katara said with an evil smile.

"Now that is the Katara I know." Toph sitting up to face her friend. "So what is the plan?"

"We watch him. You with your feet and me with my eyes. We make sure we are right. When that happens we make him say it when other people are around. Everyone knows that Zuko and Ryuji don't get along. If just his friends say something no one would believe us. We have to make sure others hear or see it as well."

"Love it!" Toph said. "But can we maybe hurt him along the way."

Katara laughed, "Yes Toph we can hurt him."

"Good cause I was out if it was a no." Toph said as she returned to laying down this time picking at her toes.

"Ok I have to change and meet Zuko. Will you tell Uncle about the plan?" Katara asked walking over to her closet.

"Yeah." Toph said like she was being put out. "I guess."

"Toph you are going to have tea with the man." Katara said as she stepped out the dress.

"And Ursa." Toph said in a whiny voice.

Both girls laughed as Katara finished changing. Toph agreed to speak with Iroh and Ursa about the plan and then left. Katara entered the secret passage to Zuko's room and knocked on the other side.

* * *

><p>Zuko entered his room and began to change. <em>I had fun tonight. And Katara looked beautiful. <em>

Zuko now only remained in his pants. He walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with water and began to wash his face. _I can't wait for this to happen regularly. I want to spend every day with her. She brightens my world._

Zuko's train of thought stopped when he heard a noise on his balcony. He dried his face with a towel, leaving the water in the sink, and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

"Who is out there?"

He slowed his pace and raised his hands in preparation of a fight. Another soft sound entered his ears as he neared the balcony.

"Show yourself!"

He stopped his movements at the end of this bed. He was not going enter the balcony. He knew his movements would be limited out there and whoever it was could easily attack him first. The area at the end of his bed was easily a seven foot area until the couch. He braced himself and entered his fighting stance. And waited.

"Fire Lord, how nice to see you again." The voice said evilly.

"Oh it's you again. How did you heal your hands so fast?" Zuko asked as his stance grew more ridged.

"That is none of your concern."

"The only way they could have healed that quickly is with a Water Tribe Healer." Zuko's anger grew as he spoke. _I am going to have to look into that, as soon as I take care of this._

"Good conclusion." He responded condescendingly jumping down from his hiding spot and ran at Zuko.

Zuko easily blocked the man and returned with fire punch at the man. He blocked the punch and spun Zuko's arm around and behind his back. Zuko spun around and circle kicked at the man's feet falling to the ground. The man jumped into the air to dodge Zuko. As soon as Zuko could he spun on the ground and shot Fire Balls at the man. The intruder ran across the room dodging every fire ball.

Zuko's frustration was growing. He had effectively pushed the man back far enough he could get up, but he should have beat the man by now.

"You have more skill than I thought Fire Lord." The intruder said mockingly and then charged him. "Too bad it's all for nothing."

Zuko held up his hand to catch the hand flying at his face. His hand ablaze he waited the short seconds until impact was made. All too late, Zuko watched as the man forced a hidden bade from his sleeve into his hand. The blade entered the middle of Zuko's hand as the fire melted the blade away.

The intruder jumped back from the Fire Lord and laughed. "You are so predictable."

Zuko held his hand. He looked into the cut and could see the small amounts of metal in the opening. _I can't burn it shut because of the metal, it will become infected. _Zuko placed his hand at his side and readied himself for more fighting.

The intruder laughed more and charged at the Fire Lord. He pulled another knife out of his arm and began to swing it at Zuko as he backed away.

A leg suddenly flew at Zuko's head. He raised his arms to block it and as soon as the leg hit his arms the man spun around and kicked him in the chest.

_Damn. He is fast. What happened I was keeping up with him a second ago?_

"I see you are starting to feel the effects of the poison."

"Poison?" Zuko's voice shock slightly.

"You shouldn't be able to move shortly." His laughing began to grow.

"Bastard!"

"Your little girlfriend is going to be next."

Zuko's anger began to boil and he rushed the man again.

* * *

><p>Katara tried again and knocked a little harder this time. <em>Maybe he can't hear me.<em>

She slowly pushed the door open and looked slowly around the fire place column to make sure there wasn't a naked Zuko walking around somewhere. But she froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

Zuko was shirtless, which she stared at entirely too long, and was being attacked by a man dressed in black with a mask covering her face. After she got over the shirtless Zuko she remembered the man from the inn.

She could tell Zuko's movements were slowing. _He is normally much faster than this._ He barley dodged the last attack. The man now had his back to Katara. She slowly and quietly entered the room and closed the door soundlessly.

Zuko glanced over the man's shoulder when he saw something move. _Katara!_

The man's laughter began again. "Nothing can help you now."

"I doubt that." Katara said as she sent ice daggers at the man.

He easily dodged the ice and jumped to the other side of the room. "Oh how nice, you have come as well. Now I don't have to hunt you down."

Katara ran in front of Zuko and raised her hands with the water spinning around her. "Katara." Her head didn't move at the whisper that entered her ears. "His knife is poison." A moment of shock and realization ran through Katara's face. _His voice sounds familiar. _

Katara didn't move towards the man. She didn't want to open Zuko up for attack. His strength was slowly leaving him and his stance relied entirely on the bed post.

The smile off his face he spoke. "You're dead."

Katara didn't respond she just waited for him to attack.

The man ran towards them knife ready to slice her. When he was less than two feet away Katara moved her right wrist and water flew at the man sending him against the far wall. An ice spike sticking out of his arm and leg.

Katara flew forward and was within inches of him when her voice came out with as much evil dripping from it as she could manage. "You shouldn't promise things that you can't keep. Threaten my friend again and you will not have a spike in your leg, it will be in your heart."

She backed away and regained her stance in front of Zuko. "Get out!" Katara raised her arms and the additional water surrounded him. She moved him to the balcony and then threw him as far as she could away from the palace, hoping he would die.

As soon as she knew he was truly gone she ran to Zuko. He was laying on the floor next to his bed with his breathing shallow. He smiled up at her as she began to heal him. But her arms would not glow blue. "What the hell?" She tried again and nothing. "Shit!" She tried again, but she couldn't even feel the warmth she normally feels right before. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

Katara ran the distance to the door and threw it open seeing the dead guards. "Jee!" She yelled as loud as her voice could and ran back to Zuko. _Yue! What should I do? _"You cannot die on me!" Her eyes started to tear up. "You cannot fucking die. Not now!" Katara had tears running down her face.

Zuko reached his hand up to cup her face, and as loud as he could, yet at a whisper he spoke. "You will be fine. I..I..I."

He was fading in and out of consciousness. "Where the hell is Jee?" Katara screamed as loud as she could. Panic was slowly taking over her body. "What should I do?" Her shoulder began to glow red.

_Freeze it._ A voice said flatly.

"Where did that come from?" Katara asked herself as she placed his head on her lap. "Great. I am going crazy too."

_Freeze it! _The voice said again with more urgency.

Panic level in Katara was at an all time high and she didn't know what was going on.

_Freeze it! _The voice was now yelling at Katara.

Her eyes flashed to his hand.

_Freeze it Katara!_ The voice yelled as loud as it could.

Hearing her name she snapped into motion. Katara pulled water from the bathroom sink and froze his hand into a solid block of ice, before screaming again, "JEE!" as her shoulder stopped glowing.

Tears were running quickly down Katara's face.

Zuko's hand was suddenly extremely cold to him and he wasn't sure why. He glanced up at Katara as tears fell from her face onto his chest.

"JEE!" Katara called again. Not three seconds later Jee entered the room sword in hand.

He had nothing on but his boxers. Toph entered right behind him with Iroh and Ursa. Shocked crossed all of their faces.

"He's been poisoned! Get him to Nali now! My healing isn't working!" Katara was hysterical. The man she loved was almost dead and she felt helpless without her healing.

Without a second thought, Jee ran forward and picked up the man from Katara's lap as Toph ran down the hall to prepare Nali.

Jee exited the door and they all ran as fast as they could to the hospital. When they arrived Nali was in her nightgown grabbing medicine off all the shelves. She motioned to the table as they entered and Jee sat him down.

Zuko was going in and out of consciousness more easily now. And could barley tell where he was.

Nali told them all to leave and began her healing on Zuko.

Once they left the room, May appeared in a robe and asked if she could help. Iroh told her to bring some tea, and they all settled in for the long night ahead of them.

Ursa sat on the floor holding a crying Katara, as she herself let silent tears run down her face.

May came shortly with some tea and Aang. Iroh, Toph, and Aang sat in the chairs and drank some tea. And the waiting began to seem to last forever.

_Please, Zuko, Please don't die. _Katara begged before she slipped into sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Come again! And don't forget to review!**

**Side-note because I need to vent. :-P My fiance won't read this story! I asked him to read the first chapter before I posted it and he said "Wow this is really good." Now he won't read any other chapters because he is too busy :-/ with SWTOR :-/ I know the game is amazing, but seriously :-/ Just had to vent. Thanks for listening! I feel much better now :-P**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain

**A/N: Thank you all 9 of the reviewers from chapter 13. And thank you everyone who read but didn't review. **

**Newbies: Not needed**

**Oldbies: ArrayePL, Forget-me-not writing, nunya, Pixie Minx, Renthread015, Samanya, Scarcasm22**

**Everyone more or less just said something along the lines of: NO! Don't let Zuko die! lol so I am not going to write to everyone this time.  
><strong>

**This chapter is another short one. But I think that will satisfy you until next time. :-D This one is a shout out to jmac1220. I used part of your review in a round about way because I found it hilarious and had to add it in here.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to avatar.**

* * *

><p>The intruder hit the ground hard and bounced a few yards before coming to a stop.<p>

"Fucking water tribe trash." He wheezed as he tried to roll over onto his back. "Shit."

Slowly he managed to get turned on his back. "I didn't realize she was this strong."

Moving with as much caution as possible he sat up clutching his ribs. "I mean I knew she was strong and nothing to mess with unlike Ryuji. But she threw me out the window like I was nothing."

He finally got up and was heavily leaning on a pole, or is it a tree, he couldn't really tell. He was going to be passing out soon. He wouldn't make it very far. "Ok where am I?"

Taking in his surroundings he realized he was on the far side of town. In the area of town where people who wanted to get lost tended to be. Many people knew him here and what he did for a living. Most were people he had either worked with or for at some point. "I just have to make it to a bar and I will be fine."

Limping and throwing himself from tree to pole to pole he eventually made it to the bar. Falling at the steps he crawled the rest of the way up the steps and threw the door.

"Oh Angi. Get him to the healer!" Someone yelled that he faintly remembered.

* * *

><p>Waking a few hours later he slowly opened his eyes. "I fell like a got ran over by a truck."<p>

"No, you got throw out of a window by a water bender." Ryuji spoke with hate seeping from every syllable.

Jumping from the slight surprise, he relaxed in defeat. "Upset?"

"Yes I am fucking upset! I pay you and I get nothing in return but trouble. I get a message from Kiwi saying that you had been hurt and the healers were working on you. You are worthless. It seems like I have to do everything myself." Ryuji ranted and raised his arms with his anger.

"I am adding to my plan. I did not anticipate being thrown out of a window!" His voice rose from calm to yelling as the sentence continued.

"Well then you get your plan together as soon as possible because shortly, whether it be by that water tribe scum or by me, you are going to die." Ryuji said angrily as he stood to walk out of the room.

"Well that was a fun visit." Slowly he made an attempt to sit up.

"You should not upset him so much." A girl entered the room and set some food down next to him.

"Kiwi please don't start." He rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Neikan you should have never taken this job." Kiwi said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yami has already died because of this job. I don't want to lose another brother."

"Kiwi don't worry. I am smarter than Yami. I have already started half of my plan." Neikan said sitting up and taking some food.

"Which is?" Kiwi asked while she watched him eat.

"I don't want you to become more involved than you already are." Neikan took a large bite of meat.

"Neikan tell me or I will take your food away." Kiwi said with a stern look.

"I will tell you something. I went to the ball and met them." Neikan said as he took another bite.

"And then you decided to try and kill them afterwards because?"

"I just wanted to poison him. I didn't expect her to be there."

"Fair enough." Kiwi stood to leave. "Eat all that food. You need all your energy to take care of this. Father wants it taken care of soon."

"I know." Neikan sighed. "You should have never sent him a letter."

"I thought you were going to die." Kiwi said with a slight yell.

"Next time don't tell him. Because he wants me dead just as much as them."

* * *

><p>Zuko slowly woke up and looked around the room. He was in the hospital. <em>What happened? The last thing I remember is fighting that guy and Katara coming in.<em> "Katara!"

_Oh no! What happened is she ok? _Zuko tried to get up from his bed and noticed how weak he was. _What happened? Did Katara not heal me?_

Slowly he managed to get his feet on the floor. Zuko attempted to stand up but fell right back onto the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Zuko's head shot to the door and there stood Toph with a smirk on her face. "Trying to get up and see if Katara is ok." He responded before giving up with a sigh and laying back down.

"Physically Katara is fine. Mentally she is crazier than normal." Toph said walking towards the bed to sit down.

Relieved Zuko moved some to make room for the girl. They shared a brother sister bond that he never had with Azula. He would do anything for the small girl. While she had a tough shell he knew that she was fragile on the inside. He loved her like the sister he never had. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Well we ran into the room and you had gotten yourself poisoned like the idiot you are." Zuko snored at her attempt to make fun of him. "Then we brought you here because Katara's healing wasn't working. Nali sent us all away and started to heal you. Two days later here we are." Toph said as she placed her feet on the bed and crossed them.

"Oh. So then am I still poisoned?" Zuko asked a little concerned.

"I have no idea." Toph said with a smile on her face all too cheery.

"WHAT?" Zuko shot up in bed.

Toph started laughing speaking between laughs. "Nali…wouldn't….let…us…in..until…this..morning….She hasn't…told…us..anything."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So in other words you aren't suppose to be here right now."

"Yulp." Toph said as she reclined on the bed. "She told us we could come in and see you for awhile but that ended a few hours ago."

"So then why are you here?" Zuko asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well isn't it obvious!" Top said as she started to pull the pillow away from Zuko so she could have it.

Zuko sighed. "No."

"I was bored out of my mind." Toph finally getting the pillow away from Zuko rested her head on the pillow before she began again. "Uncle is just running around complaining about a security breach. Aang is acting almost as bad. Jee hasn't left the door of the hospital. May has cleaned more things than I can count. Ursa is making herself busy with random stuff that is boring. Like fancy dresses and tea with old women." Zuko laughed at how much Toph hated anything fancy.

"What about Katara?" Zuko asked as Toph brought her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"She is the worst out of everyone." Zuko didn't like that response. "She has cried for almost all of the last two days. And all she does is complain about how much this is her fault and how you can't leave her. Gah! It is horrible." Toph finished with a slight smile.

"Toph you crack me up. You tried to make that sound horrible but you ended up smiling half way through." Zuko said as they both started to laugh. "Is she ok? Where is Katara now?"

"Man lots of questions. I think she is in her room. And yeah she is fine. Not one scratch."

"Did she figure out why her healing didn't work?"

"No. But Nali thinks it has something to do with her shoulder and possible pregnancy." Zuko's look of shock at Toph's knowledge was comical. "Oh yeah. Way to go by the way. Getting her pregnant without even trying. Nice."

Zuko didn't seem to find it as funny as Toph but was relieved that nothing serious had happened to her.

"I do have to say." Toph began with an evil grin on her face. "Getting her pregnant and not remembering any of the fun is a little depressing." Zuko turned slightly pink. "I mean you didn't even get to see her naked body."

Zuko was now red. "Toph."

"I mean just think how long it will be until you possibly have a chance to see that naked tan skin again."

Zuko's blush grew darker. "Toph!"

"I can only imagine your reactions to her boobs." Toph said with an evil smile growing.

Zuko as red as one could get at this point. "TOPH!"

"What. I am just saying that really sucks." Toph hardly finished the sentence before she burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"This isn't funny Toph!" Zuko yelled as his blush spread to his ears.

"You should feel the vibrations you are putting off now. You have to be as red as a tomato." Toph's laughter was growing louder.

"Toph! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

Toph continued to pester Zuko and Zuko's blush continued to grow, until Nali came and made Toph leave so Zuko could rest.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Katara asked as she took a seat next to the bed.

Nali had let Zuko sleep another night before letting someone enter. Iroh and Ursa had already come and gone already this morning. It was finally Katara's turn. Zuko could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Zuko asked both knowing what he meant.

"I'm fine. Nali doesn't know what happened. She said sometimes on the New Moon waterbenders loose their powers but never just part of it." Katara said looking down at her hands. "I have been able to heal since then. So we aren't really sure."

"So then how are you?" Zuko knew this was eating her alive. How could it not?

Katara flew across the small space between them and bear hugged Zuko, barring her head in his chest and crying. "I was so worried about you! I felt so helpless. I wanted to heal you so bad but nothing would work. I hated it. I can't lose you."

Zuko, shocked at first, moved to hug Katara and stroke her head while she spoke and cried. He whispered to her that he was fine now and nothing was wrong. Her powers would come back and how he was fine. "Katara I promise you I am fine." He moved over in bed and pulled her next to him. She continued to cry into his chest until she fell asleep.

Nali watched them until Katara fell asleep then she walked in. "Zuko you can leave in the morning if you would like."

"I will. Thanks Nali. Do you think that she will be fine?" Zuko asked as he continued to rub her back while she slept.

"I believe so. I think something went wrong with a combination of the new moon and the pregnancy." Nali said as she leaned on the door frame. "But if it turns out she is not pregnant, I don't know what is going on with her."

"I hope that's all. She is doesn't need more pressure." Zuko said then leaned down to kiss her head. "What happens if she isn't pregnant?"

"She would need to speak to the healers in the south and see if they have heard of anything like this before." Nali took a deep breath. "I think it might have something to do with the arrow that she was hit with. Did it have poison on it, do you remember?

Zuko thought back to what seemed like months ago. "I'm sorry. I can't remember."

"That's ok. I should have asked you sooner. Get some sleep Zuko. We need you back out there as soon as possible." Nali said as she closed the door to the room.

Zuko distinguished the lights and placed his head on Katara's. "Sweet dreams love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :-D What did you think? I suggest reviewing to inform me of what you think. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: What's bothering you?

**A/N: 104 Reviews! I never thought I would get this many reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Oldies: ArrayePL, Pixie Minx, Forget-Me-Not Writing, Sarcasm22, Renthead015, trumpetgurl92, Samanya, jmac1220, not needed, patty cake rocks**

**No newbie's :( If you haven't reviewed yet but you are reading please review so I can know your thoughts. This story has changed a few times based on your reviews (adding information so that everyone understands the plot) and jmac1220 got their comment into one of my chapters. And of course I will respond to your lovely reviews.**

**Of course I had to respond to everyone this time. :-P**

**ArrayePL: Re-read the part with Kiwi and Neikan. If you can't figure out who their father is let me know and I will try again next chapter.**

**Pixie Minx: You should totally pay attention in class. You mi..mig...might…might fai…ok I can't finish that without laughing. But thanks. :-D And we will have to wait and see what is going on with Katara until another chapter. :-P**

**Forget-Me-Not Writing: Thank you. Thank you. I want to know what's going on with Katara's bending too. Oh wait, I write this one. Hmmm I might want to figure that out. :-P**

**Sarcasm22: How could I let the hotness of Zuko die. That's just wrong.**

**Renthead015: I wouldn't worry too much about Kiwi. She might just be the nice one, might. But the rest are on my blacklist too.**

**trumpetgurl92: Why would anyone kill someone who is pregnant? O_o That just seems wrong. I will never kill a pregnant person in my story. But is she pregnant. And if she is, what should I name the baby?**

**Samanya: I am so glad you got a new chair. I was worried about you for that one. And you better be ready for this one. The end is gonna get you.**

**jmac1220: I am glad you like the chapter dedicated to you. :-P And you would bet your paycheck huh? Well we will just have to see what happens :-P**

**not needed: You were the only one who said they were satisfied. :-D Thanks :-P I hope the next is just as good for you.**

**patty cake rocks: I am so so so so so sorry that I forgot you. There was a few people who reviewed the previous chapter and when I got to them I thought I was done. :-( It is totally my fault. But I am glad you liked it.**

**Now this chapter is 8 pages in Word. And 3,660 words before A/N. It is my normal chapter length, since I gave you a super short on last time (but it wasn't the shortest). I want to apologize in advance because I only got to read this over once before putting it up instead of the five or six I normally do. So there might be some mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar. :-D**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Katara had had a breakdown on Zuko's bed. A lot can change in four days. A lot.<p>

First, Aang and Toph had left. They headed down to the South Pole. They wanted to go early because they did not intend to spend the time after the wedding that everyone else was going to. When they left it was just how they arrived. Zuko had been called into a meeting because of an emergency that he would not tell anyone about. When Toph heard this, she stomped in and said some 'kind words' to the court and more or less carried Zuko down to the pier. He was not going to fight her, once he didn't want to be there, and two Toph is scary. They should be arriving there in two days, since the winds were good.

Second, Ursa had taking up reading every book in the library. It started while Zuko was in the informatory to pass time as not to worry. And gradually, she began to love learning about the past of the Fire Nation. As a child she was only taught how great the Fire Nation was. Her Grandfather, of course, had taught her differently. But she still did not know most of which was in these scrolls. She read the books everywhere, but mostly in the garden with tea.

Third, Iroh. Oh Iroh. He had taken many steps to try to help his nephew. He had written to many of his friends, and we all know how many friends he has. While many had no idea, most had done some research and found it could only be related to a pregnancy. But they also had never heard of glowing or healing not working. He had become worried and was currently taking a small trip to the nearest Fire Temple to see if they had any additional information for them. Toph had shared with Zuko that she believed he was doing the research to keep himself from thinking about Zuko almost dying and how they had not found the body of the man who Katara had threw. Secretly, Iroh was not worried about that, he was worried about what would come of the two young children if this was not a pregnancy.

Fourth, Katara had gone crazy. She was still two days away from knowing if she was pregnant. And even then, her period could be as much as a week late. But Nali could not run a test for at least another two weeks, so her period was all they had. May and Ursa had not let her do anything since they had found out. May said that Katara had already possibly put harm to the baby with the stress she went through with Zuko. Ursa said that she needed to make sure to eat right and not put any additional stress on the baby until they know if she is pregnant or not. All Katara wanted to do was eat some chocolate, but no one would give her any. She had even tried to get some from Simon, but May had told him that she was on a diet for the wedding and not to give her anything but fruit and vegetables. She was slowly starving. And on top of that Ursa had told the servants to remodel the training grounds so that she could not train. Every time someone caught her waterbending they informed Ursa, to which she was given a talking to.

Last and not least, Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. He spent days in meetings, meals with family, and evenings with friends and family in the garden with tea. Nights, he was awake worrying about things. Everything from things that happened in the meetings, to his almost death, to Katara, to her possible pregnancy. The last few days had been hard on him. He was most concerned with if he would be a good father. He knew Katara would make a great mother, but he didn't have the best childhood. Tonight was going to be different though. He was taking Katara out to a restaurant in the city. He had long ago noticed how she was being driven crazy by his family and how little she was eating. And it never hurt to spend time with the one you loved.

It was evening now. Zuko and Katara had finished eating and were walking though the city and its many shops.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was going to starve." Katara said as Zuko lightly laughed. "I thought that when you were pregnant you got to eat more because you were eating for two. But I guess your mom and May didn't get that memo."

Zuko was now laughing out loud. "Yeah, mom tends to be like that. And you know how much May loves you."

"I know but still come on. How bad can chocolate really be?" Katara asked as she threw her arms.

"I have no idea." Zuko said as they started to climb the stairs to the park.

"Well at least I have an amazing friend to buy me dinner with enough food that I can hardly move now." Katara said as she moved her arm into his and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well good thing I am taking you to the fountain then. You can sit for awhile and then go ahead and practice your bending." Zuko said with a smile as they reached the top step.

Katara's face lit up. She had been to this fountain many times but never during the evening or night. They had lights all over the fountain lighting it up just right. It looked magical.

"So I am guessing you like it?" Zuko questioningly laughed.

"Yes!" Katara released her hold on Zuko and ran to the fountain. She instantly pulled water up to her hands and spun it around her.

Zuko watched from a distance as she manipulated the water around her. She started to spin around with the water and was giggling with joy. His face lit up even more as he watched her bend her element. He truly did love her.

"Zuko, come on!" Katara called to him when she had finally stopped spinning around.

Zuko smiled and walked over to her. "And just what do you want me to do?"

"Stand here and let me practice around you." Katara said before throwing an ice dagger past his head.

Zuko didn't flinch, didn't move, just stood there and smiled before relying "Just don't get me wet this time."

Zuko and Katara stayed in the park until it was late into the night. Katara had not done anything to hard, she was a little worried she might hurt the baby, but she did her normal warm up and few times. Katara placed the water back into the fountain and walked towards Zuko.

"Done?"

"Done."

Zuko went to sit on the ledge of the fountain. "So you want to stay out here for a bit or do you want to head back?"

Katara went and sat down next to Zuko. "We haven't set under the stairs and talked since the first day I came here." Leaning her head to rest on Zuko's shoulder she spoke again. "I think we should stay and catch up on our thoughts.

Zuko rested his head on hers. He was thinking the same thing. He had spent little time alone with her since their trip. Zuko slowly looked around the park. A few people were still there, mostly cleaning up the park, but a few people were laying down looking at the stairs.

Katara was content. Sitting here with Zuko was one of her favorite things on earth. She let her eyes close as she linked her arm with his. He smiled into her head and then kissed it. Zuko felt at home.

Moments passed with both people enjoying their time together before Katara spoke. "So you want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Nothings been bothering me." Zuko said as he opened his eyes to look at the stars.

"Your lying." Katara said as she lifted her head to look at his face.

"Oh so you're talking about the fact that multiple people want me dead. Or is it the fact there is an assassin after me. Or wait maybe its that my advisors and councilmen don't trust me. Or maybe it's that I almost died. Or maybe that my best friend is going through something terrible." Zuko had a smirk on his face as Katara giggled slightly. "Is that one of the things you were asking?"

Katara smiled "Well with all those things wrong it's hard to figure out which one is bothering you the most."

Zuko smiled and looked up to the night sky. "I know right."

Katara's tone immediately became serious, "So which one is keeping you up at night?"

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly he turned to look at her. She had the look he hated. She knew something was wrong and she knew how he lied, so he would never get off the hook until he told the truth. Sighing again he looked at his hands. Katara's arm was still through his and he felt comfort wash over him.

"Zuko if it's something you can't tell me that's fine." Katara moved her hand to grab his with both of hers. "I'm just worried about you is all. You've been more tired lately and we both know that with all the things going on you cant be tired."

Zuko sighed. He had to tell her, but how would she take it. "I am worried."

"About?" Katara's brows furrowed.

Zuko sighed still looking at his hands. _How unmanly is this going to sound? _"I am worried I am not going to make a good father."

Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders. She left her hands still around his. "Zuko you are going to make the best father."

"How do you know?" Zuko started to rub his thumb over her hand while the other went to run though his hair. "I didn't really have the best role model. And you know how my family is. What happens if I end up just like them. They are all crazy power hungry people. I don't want to end up like them." Zuko sighed in defeat as he fought to keep the tears from falling again. _I never want to be like them._

"Zuko," Katara moved and pulled her hand from his. She turned to face him with her entire body. Taking his face in both her hands she turned him to face her. Leaving her hands there she spoke. "You will never be like them. You are a kind and caring person. While your father was not the best role model, you had Uncle for most of the time to look up to." Slowly dropping her hands she took his in hers. "You will make the best father in the entire world. The fact that you are this worried about it only proves how much of a good father you will be. If you didn't care then there would be a problem."

Zuko looked at Katara as she spoke. She had shown no regret, no fear, just happiness. As she continued, he slowly felt better and not as embarrassed for asking and like he really could be a good father. A small smile crossed his face when she finished. He slowly moved forward and hugged her.

Katara returned the hug with just as much force as he did. Before he pulled away Katara whispered "If I am pregnant. I am glad that it is you."

Zuko smiled and hugged her tighter. "Thank you."

Katara smiled and pulled away and stood up. "I think that its time to start heading back. But I want to know what else is bothering you." Zuko stood and smiled. Katara looped her arm with his and spoke again. "So what is number 2 on your worry list?"

Zuko laughed and kissed her head. "I don't think we have enough time to cover all my problems. When are we going to cover you problems?"

"When we finish yours." Katara laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back.

* * *

><p>The two had slowly made their way back to the palace and were entering when May walked up to them.<p>

"So did you two have fun?" May asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes we did." Katara said as Zuko released her arm.

"You didn't need to stay up Amy." Zuko said as they started to walk towards the family wing.

"Really? And who would be getting your tea at this time of night if I would have went to sleep." May said knowing the two all too well.

"True." Katara smiled as she looked at May. "I am going to change and then I will be over."

"I will bring some sweets too, just in case." May said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Katara changed and entered Zuko's room through the door knocking to make sure. May walked up shortly after Katara and both waited for Zuko to answer. May whispered slightly giggling. "Behave."

Katara gave her a look as Zuko opened the door. "You were so saved."

May just giggled as she placed the tray down and left. Katara and Zuko took as seat on the couch and started to sip at their tea.

"So we have covered all my problems. Even some I didn't want to talk about." Zuko said slightly annoyed with how much they talked about him.

"I don't believe that at all. We talked about you being a dad, how someone trying to kill you is bothering you, and what your council thinks of you. I know there is more. But I will let it slide." Katara said with an evil eye taking a sip of her tea.

"Then lets talk about you." Zuko said sitting down his tea. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing is really bothering me." Katara said picking up a piece of sweet cake.

"I doubt that. I mean you are forced to marry, your bending is going crazy, a man wants us dead, and let's not forget could possibly be pregnant." Zuko said as he relaxed into his seat.

"I spent some time talking to Uncle before he left." Katara said as she finished her sweet cake and relaxed into the couch as well. "He brought some things to light for me. After hours of talking with him I realized that nothing is in my control. I have spent the last few weeks going crazy about everything. Slowly letting it eat away at me. I was becoming depressed and I left weak and scared. Then when I couldn't heal you, I had a break down and had a talk with Uncle about everything. There isn't anything I can do about it, so I shouldn't worry about it."

"I know that something is bothering you. So you better tell me before I have to force it out of you." Zuko asked placing his feet on the table and bringing his arms behind his head to lean on them.

"No there isn't anything bothering me." Katara moved over to rest her head on Zuko's chest and placed her feet on the couch next to her.

"Toph." Zuko said as he closed his eyes confidently.

"Toph?" Katara questioned as she sat up to look at him.

"I know about you and Toph." Zuko said as he opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl on his couch.

"Toph and I do a lot of things together that I don't want you to know about. What are you talking about?" Katara asked as she placed her feet on the floor to turn towards him.

Sitting up Zuko turned to face her. "I know that you and Toph have gone after men who have tried to kill Aang and I. And I know that you two and Uncle are out to get the man you tried to kill me."

"Oh that." Katara relaxed slightly. "We just want to protect you."

"I know but you could get hurt in the process. And I would not like that." Zuko said with a playful smile at the end.

Katara smiled "We do what we can to protect our own."

"Just don't get hurt. And try not to act so helpless around me anymore. I know that something will make you scared and weak, but we both know you have gotten over being shot and just want to kick ass now." Zuko said as he looked into Katara's eyes.

"Ok. I won't act helpless anymore Mr. Tough Guy." Katara laughed as she pushed Zuko slightly.

Something passed between the two at that moment. They both knew that the other would be there for them no matter what. If one was down the other would pick up the slack. They would make anything happen for the each other. It had always been a thought in their head, but it was now silently confirmed.

Zuko leaned back into the couch returning his feet to the table. Katara returned to resting her head on his chest. A small smile was on each of their faces. Zuko draped his arm around her and pulled Katara close. _I love this._

"So what other things do you do with Toph that you didn't want me to know about?" Zuko asked with a small laugh.

Katara laughed and pushed Zuko lightly on the chest with her hand. "They are secrets for a reason."

Zuko smiled "I found out about this one I will find out the others."

"No I don't think so." Katara laughed.

"Ok I am going to guess then." Zuko said and she nodded. "You slept with her."

"What!"

"I knew that's what it was." Zuko laughed as Katara got up and started to playfully hit him.

"You can't be serious!" Katara said as she picked up a pillow from the couch to hit him with it.

"I knew that there was something between you two but that is just too much Katara." Zuko said with his arms up to protect himself.

"You are so dead!" Katara said as her onslaught continued with laughs.

Eventually both returned to a sitting position and started to talk about Sokka and Suki's wedding until they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Iroh slowly walked down the hall. The councilmen had today off so Zuko had no meetings. Once or twice a month Zuko would give them an additional day off during the week. He would tell them it was so they could spend time with their families, but it was really so he didn't have to deal with them anymore.<p>

Iroh had returned from his trip late last night. The only one who was awake was May. She was cleaning up from making Zuko and Katara tea. Iroh did not want to bother them last night so he was headed there now. He had let them sleep though breakfast but much longer and someone might think something happened between the two since they were out so late last night together.

He went to Zuko's room first. Iroh thought it best to tell his Nephew first and then inform Katara. He knocked on the door after trying the handle and it was locked. He heard a loud crash and a gasp that sounded like Katara.

Iroh slowly closed his eyes. _They did not do what I think they did._

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko were laying on the couch sleeping lightly. Katara's head rested on Zuko's chest, with her arm resting on his chest as well. Zuko had his head on a pillow with one hand under the pillow. The other was wrapped around Katara's waste. Both had a content smile on their sleeping faces.<p>

A knocked was heard at the door.

Both instantly and protectively shot their hands up in the air prepared to fire their element if need be. But something suddenly shot across the room and hit the dresser next to the door.

Katara gasp. _Did I just shoot another Fire Ball? I thought Uncle had helped me control them with meditation._

The two slowly looked over to the dresser; dead center was an ice spike a foot long.

"Zuko I did not shoot any ice." Katara said with confusion laced in it.

Zuko's eyes slowly looked towards his hand. It was glowing, blue. "Um Katara?" Zuko said worry evident.

Katara's eyes moved from the ice to Zuko about to ask what when she saw the blue glow. "Zuko did you?"

"I think so." Zuko said standing from his spot on the couch.

Outside the door Iroh was listening to the entire thing. "Zuko let me in."

Katara quickly crossed the room after standing to let Iroh in.

"What happened?" Iroh asked as he looked at his nephews hand as the glow was slowly leaving.

"You scared me so I raised my hand ready to fire if need be and then ice shot across the room." Zuko said pointing to the ice in his dresser.

"I thought I had sent a fire ball across the room but when I saw it was ice I knew it wasn't me. I knew that didn't throw any. I didn't summon any water to make ice." Katara said as she took a seat on the couch.

"When I was at the Fire Sage Temple I discovered something." Iroh said as if it pertained to the situation. "Zuko you will be fine. It is natural, apparently."

"Ok?" Zuko said as he took a seat next to Katara.

"What did you find?" Katara asked looking confused.

Iroh took a seat across from the two on the end of Zuko's bed, bracing himself for the news he was about to tell the two. _Take this well children._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I evil? I didn't want to get into another story arc and this end up 15 pages long. Even though I know you would love that. :-P**

**I want to hear your best thoughts on what Iroh is going to tell them. Ready? And. Go!**

**Best answer or correct answer will get the chapter dedicated to them and possibly a part in the story. :-D**

**Also if someone wants to draw me up some of Katara's dresses or has an idea for her next ball dress. Or a bridesmaid dress for Sokka's wedding let me know those too. I would love to hear/see them. I love input!**

**Thanks for now my wonderful readers! Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fight

**A/N: Wow did I get a lot of reviews. And a bunch of good ones at that.**

**Newbies:**

**yob3: I try. :-D I wanted to make them better than they had been before.**

**AmeliaAteara: Good guess! Its close, we will have to see if its right.**

**Crystal1998: Thanks :-D**

**noey-xmass1210: lol you crack me up. But thanks for the comment.**

**Tearainy: Oh I like these!**

**ivybinds: Thanks! :-D**

**Oldies:**

**seward907: I have always seen Zuko as having a softer side and being part waterbender would explain it all. But is that really what is wrong with them? Hmmmm :-D**

**jmac1220: Many words….I like that…:-D**

**Renthead015: Great guess!**

**Samanya: Wow awesome guess!**

**Sarcasm22: Asked a question, but did you get an answer this chapter?**

**Aaliyah92: That dress is amazing! I love Green. This is so happening! :-D**

**trumpetgurl92: I hope you read this at some point and love it! Good luck with Lent!**

**not needed: lol I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this just as much.**

**patty cake rocks: This one isn't a cliffy.**

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to avatar.**

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara sat there waiting. Iroh paused and thought of the best way to tell them what was going on with them.<p>

The seconds started to stack up until a minute had passed.

The minute turned into minutes.

And what seemed like eternity to the two, five minutes passed.

All that passed through Katara's was the possibilities that could be wrong. _Death. Possessed by a spirit. Pregnancy. What is wrong with me? Us? Oh man, we are dying! It has to be that. What else could it be. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man._

Zuko wasn't fairing much better. _She lost the baby. We are dying. I am dying. Someone sent a spirit to kill us. Come on Uncle just tell us already! I can't deal with this stress. _

"Well I don't really know how to tell you this." Iroh paused and shifted in his seat on the bed.

"Just tell us Uncle." Katara said starting to worry more.

"We have been through a lot these last few days Uncle. We can take it." Zuko said as he took Katara's hand in his.

"Ok. Well the Fire Sage told me." Iroh paused taking a deep breath.

Bang!

"FIRE LORD!"

Everyone dropped their shoulders in defeat.

_Really? Really? _Zuko thought before he answered. "Yes?" Standing knowing he was going to have to leave.

"The palace is under attack."

A look of shock entered Katara's face. There was no way someone sane would attack a fully guarded palace during the day.

"What?" Zuko asked in shock as Iroh stood and started to walk toward the door.

"The palace is under attack. The must have set bombs as it seems sir. Because an explosion came from the visitors wing."

Another guard ran toward the group as the first finished. "Sir. There have been multiple explosions. One in the gardens, one in the armory, one in the visitors wing, one in the training grounds, and a last on by the guards room. And it seems Lady Ursa has been hurt in an explosion. The guards are currently engaging the enemy at the gates."

Katara gasped and ran out the door towards the infirmary.

Zuko, knowing Katara would help his mother, began to talk again. "Take me to Jee. Uncle find May. Make sure she protects Katara and my mother. Then join the soldiers fighting at the back wall. Jee and I will help the front. You send word to Simon to send letters. He will know who too."

The four split into separate directions and began to follow the orders of the Fire Lord.

* * *

><p><em>24 hours earlier<em>.

"You want us to what?" Kiwi said as she stopped pouring a drink into a mug.

"I want you to attack the palace." Ryuji said as he took a drink of his Fire Nation wine.

"And just how to do you expect us to do that?" Neikan said as he shifted to look at the man. "I think my plan is working out perfectly well. I don't see the need to attack the palace."

"Not to mention, we will die!" Kiwi said as she leaned across the bar to get in the man's face.

"If you do it correctly then no one will die. You just have to be smart about it." Ryuji said then finished his drink and pushed it across the bar. "Figure it out. I will be upstairs for the next few hours."

Ryuji stood and made his way upstairs.

Kiwi took his drink and threw it across the room hitting a wall. "That fucking bastard. He cannot be serious can he. I knew he wanted us dead but he is sending us to our death with this request."

"Kiwi calm down." Neikan said as he leaned back in his bar stool. "We just need to figure some way to do what he wants without doing it."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Kiwi said as she threw the towel down.

"I have an idea." Neikan said as he watched his sister pase.

"Which is what? Something as amazing as Yami's idea." Kiwi was starting to boil over with anger. "I should have left with mom."

"Mom didn't tell you she was leaving." Neikan said as he stood and went behind the bar putting his arm around his angered sister's shoulder. "All we need to do is tell Ryuji about some people who would be willing to attack the palace, and he will ask them instead of us."

Kiwi looked at her brother skeptically. "And why would Dad believe that? Why wouldn't we be able to do it?"

"You can't do it because you have to run this place. If you weren't here we would have to close it and then he would have nowhere to live." Neikan responded to his sister's good questions.

"Stupid bar. I would have had this done by now and Yami would still be here." Kiwi said as she shifted slightly in her brothers grasp. "What about you?"

"If attacking the palace doesn't work then my plan would be the only think to fall back on." Neikan said as he went to clean up the glass.

Kiwi smiled at her brother. "Ok but you have to tell Dad because I am not going to be blamed when this goes south." Then she began to get the mugs ready got the evening group.

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is that you want me to ask some of the people who come in tonight to attack the palace because you and Kiwi won't be able to do it because of lame ass excuses that you to told me." Ryuji said as he leaned into the booth.<p>

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Neikan said as he stretched out in the booth across from the man he was talking to.

"Just come out and say that you don't want to die." Ryuji said as he leaned forward to meet the man's glaze.

"I do not care if I die. I don't want Kiwi to die." Neikan said as he leaned forward to within inches of the man. "You have already put her through enough. I do not want to hurt her more."

Ryuji did not move but he began to glare. "I will not be asking them to attack the palace. If any of them are captured and then say who sent them, I will be dead. How do you suppose I ask them?"

Neikan leaned backwards and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. He tossed the paper at the man across from him. Ryuji slowly opened the note.

_If you would like to help us rid this world of the child ruler and help the Fire Nation regain the power and strength that we deserve, then meet us at the Black River Bridge at midnight. Fire Nation forever!_

"No one will do this." Ryuji said as he slowly gave the letter back to his son.

"Trust me. If you want me to attack the palace then you have no other choice." Neikan said as he placed the note back into his pocket.

"If you think it will work and you have other idea, then fine do it." Ryuji said as he stood and walked away.

Walking over to Kiwi behind the bar, he waited until she had finished helping a customer. "He said it was fine."

"I doubt it but ok." Kiwi said as she filled another mug. "Don't get caught."

Neikan smiled and then turned to walk away.

* * *

><p><em>Slightly after midnight.<em>

Next to a bridge, in the middle of a forest outside of town stood a small group of about 25 people. In front of them talking was Neikan.

"In the end, the Fire Lord will be dead. The Dragon of the West will be dead. The newly discovered Fire Lady will be dead. And that Water Tribe Princess will be dead as well. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to attack the palace, in day light." A man in the group said questioningly.

"Yes. They will not be expecting an attack during the day so their guard will be down slightly." Neikan said as he looked around the group.

"Makes sense."

"No it doesn't"

"We are all just going to die."

"Not if we do this correctly." Neikan said shortly then started again. "Will you help me?"

A rumble reputed from the group before a smile appeared on Neikan face.

* * *

><p><em>Present.<em>

"How is she?" Katara asked as she entered the infirmary.

"She is doing ok. She had some shards enter her right arm and side." Nali said as another soldier entered the room for help, his head bleeding.

"Ok. I am going to check on her then I will come and help you." Katara said running past Nali to the royal room.

"Katara." Ursa said as she sat up in the bed. "Where is Zuko?"

"I don't know. I left before him. I am going to assume he is with Jee on the front line. That is where he normally goes." Katara said as she reached the bedside. "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Ursa smiled before responding. "No I am fine. Nali healed all my wounds. Has anyone died as a result?"

"Not that I know of. And if I can help it no one is going to." Katara said as she stood from the bed. "Since you are ok, I am going to go help Nali with the others. Do not leave this room! May will be here shortly to protect you."

"May?" Ursa asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes. I will let her explain it to you when she gets here." Katara said as she left the room. "Do not leave this place."

Katara ran across the room and started to heal a soldier whose leg was bent to the right with the bone protruding through the skin.

She held her breath for a moment to see if her bending would work. Then her arm began to glow blue and she started to heal the man.

While bone takes a long time to heal and a lot of energy, Katara healed the man as best she could in a short period of time and let the Fire Nation healers do the rest. She knew more soldiers would come shortly with injuries that she would need to tend to. As long as she knew he would be ok, she could move on.

Standing to go to the next person, May caught her attention. "Ursa is in the royal room. She doesn't understand why you are going to protect her."

May nodded and made her way to the room. Entering, Ursa smiled, and May took a seat.

"Katara tells me that you will be protecting me." Ursa said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes. Let's just say that I was trained in a few things." May said with a smile as well.

Ursa nodded and responded. "Such as?"

"Hand to hand. Swords. Knifes. Firebending. You know those kinds of things." May said as if it were nothing.

"Ahh." Ursa said as she shifted in her seat. "So Katara knows."

"Yeah."

"Does she know why you were trained in all these things?" Ursa asked with a smile.

"Not that I know of." May said with a smile to match.

"Does Zuko?"

"Yes."

"Is that why he made you Katara's personal servant?" Ursa asked.

"At first I was to be a servant to everyone his close friends. Then it turned in to just Katara. When this happen, I thought it was because she was the only one who regularly visited for long periods of time. But after one trip I knew the real reason." May said explaining herself.

"Well, guard to the Fire Lady, I wish you luck when you explain to her that you are suppose to protect her." Ursa said with a smile and slight laugh.

"I know. I dread it." May said with a laugh as well thinking of the conversation she will have with Katara one day.

She had told Katara that she was to protect the royal family secretly. And that she was a surprise attack, if they were ever attacked. But to tell Katara that she was the secret guard of the Fire Lady to protect her, would be pure suicide.

"Is that why you are not with her currently?" Ursa asked looking seriously at the girl.

"Yes and no. Yes because I don't want to have that fight with her at this moment. No because he hasn't ask her yet so she isn't really the Fire Lady yet." May said as she took as seat next to the bed.

"Good point. We really need to get on that one." Ursa laughed lightly.

"Yes we do." May smiled.

* * *

><p>"Jee, how is it going?" Zuko asked as he slowly made his way to the man behind a barricade.<p>

"As far as we can tell, there were five places hit. Three of them collapsed in on themselves so no opening were created into the palace. But the other two, this one in the training grounds and the other one at the visitors wing are open. We are down in men because most were hit when the guard rooms were hit." Jee said as another fire ball was send over his head.

"I sent someone to Simon." Zuko said as he sent a fireball over the wall. "How many are there?"

"At this entrance, I think there are about 25." Jee said as he glanced over the fallen wall.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zuko said with a smile on his face.

Jee smiled. "If you get hurt it isn't my fault."

Zuko smiled and then nodded at his friend.

A few moments later, Zuko and Jee jumped over the broken wall. Zuko went left while Jee went right. Zuko had his Duo Swords on fire and was running towards the men dodging everything they threw at him. Jee had a sword in hand and was also doing rather well dodging things.

Both men jumped the wall with a loud yell and started to attack the men. As Jee said there were only about 25 men behind the wall. While many began to run, some started to fight them. Zuko and Jee easily defeated the untrained men and knocked them out easily.

"Well that was disappointing." Zuko said as the last man fell to the ground. "I thought I was finally going to get a good fight."

"Me too." Jee said as more soldiers made their way to the now unconscious men.

The soldiers started to take the men away to the cells while additional soldiers entered from outside the palace to secure the new entrance.

"Looks like Simon got his letters sent." Jee said as she looked at the entering soldiers.

"Yeah." Zuko said as one of them approached him. "We need about 12 of you to come with us. The rest of you stay here and guard this entrance."

The soldier nodded and sent 12 of his men to Zuko.

"I think its time for us to go help Uncle, what do you think Jee?" Zuko said as he watched the soldiers take positions to guard from both sides of the entrance.

Jee smiled at how well he trained his men. "I think so."

* * *

><p>"How does it look?" Kiwi asked as she stood on top of a hill outside of the city.<p>

Neikan put down his spyglass and looked at his sister. "Just as well as I thought it would go. They all blew the bobs at the same time. And most of them found friends to come with them."

"So then how many of them are there?" Kiwi asked as she looked through the spyglass when her brother handed it to her.

"I think around 150." Neikan said she grimaced a little. "Most should have went to the visitors wing entrance so that we could gain the advantage."

"Well the ones that were at the training grounds are captured." Kiwi said as she slowly lowered the spyglass.

"All of them?"

"Well a few tried to run but they had guards coming from outside the palace who caught them." Kiwi said taking a seat on the hill.

"Well I hope the rest do ok." Neikan stated as he took a seat next to his sister on the hill.

"No you don't." Kiwi said with a laugh. "You want them to fail so father gets off your back and you can finally do things the way you want to do them."

"Yes but no one is suppose to know that dear sister." Neikan said with a mocking tone and a smile.

"Yes but dear brother I know you so I know this." Kiwi said with a smile in return.

"Well lets see what these half asses can do." He said as he raised the spyglass again.

* * *

><p>Iroh entered the hall that lead to the visitor's wing. He had found May and she was already on her way to the infirmary so she only stopped to tell her that Katara was there too.<p>

The wing was slowly starting to fill with the people who attacked the place.

"Iroh. There are over 100 of them. We cannot keep up with them." A soldier said as Iroh approached him.

"Well then lets make this a fair battle then." Stepping forward into the middle of the fireballs.

Once centered in the great all he raised his hand. All fireballs diminished and no new ones entered the hall. Turning his wrist only slightly a fire ball appeared in his hand. The fire split into many smaller balls before Iroh pushed them forward at the men. Hitting many of them they fell to the ground burnt and unconscious.

Iroh did this movement a few more times until only about 50 men remained. "I think you can handle this now." Iroh said as he went to take a seat in a half burnt couch.

The soldiers ran at the men and were slowly starting to push them back.

"I see you can handle yourself still Uncle." Zuko said as he came to stand next to his Uncle.

"A man never forgets." Iroh said as he placed a hand on his nephews back.

"I will take it from here Uncle. Please go check on mother." Zuko said as Iroh nodded and took his leave. "We may just get that fight yet Jee."

* * *

><p>"Well brother how are we progressing?" Kiwi said as she leaned back on her hands to stretch.<p>

"It appears that half of our troops have been defeated." Neikan said as he set his spyglass down. "I believe it is time we sent in the second wave."

"If you think that best brother." Kiwi said as she stood and started to walk down the hill. At the base set their packs and a hawk. "Fly true dear friend." And Kiwi released the animal.

Returning to her brother she took her seat. "They should be arriving shortly."

"Good." Neikan replied and brought his spyglass back to his head.

* * *

><p>"Uncle what are you doing here?" Katara asked as she stood up from helping heal a man.<p>

"Zuko has regained all of the palace except the visitors wing. He has sent me here to check on his mother and stay with her." Iroh said as she approached him.

"Well that is good to know." Katara said as she relaxed slightly.

"I agree. Where is the marvelous Ursa may I ask?" Iroh asked as he placed his arm around Katara's shoulders.

"This way." Katara lead him to her room and the four began to talk.

"Well Zuko does think he can handle it so I left him to his skill." Iroh explained his reason for leaving. "He has never sent me away when he could not handle it."

"But still, I wish you wouldn't have left him." Ursa said while shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"He will be fine." Iroh smiled back at the worried woman.

"Sir." A guard entered at the door.

"Yes?" Iroh asked as the annoyance in his voice grew.

"We have spotted another wave of fighters coming."

"And just how many are there?" Iroh asked turning to face the man now.

"We counted 200 before I left."

The jaws around the room dropped. "200!"

Before anyone could stop her Katara had ran out of the room. _I have to help him._

"May!" Iroh responded to Katara's leave.

"Sir." May said before running out of the room as well.

"No worries. Katara will not let him die. And he will not let her die." Ursa said to the man across from her.

"I am just worried they will over do it." Iroh said while staring out the door.

* * *

><p>"How many!" Zuko shouted as the soldier informed him of the numbers headed their way.<p>

"I guess we are going to get that fight we wanted." Jee said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I guess we will." Zuko said with a smile to match. "We have to get them out of the palace before the reinforcements arrive or we will not be able to keep them at bay."

Jee nodded and shouted the orders to his men. Within moments they had pushed them back some, but not enough to be even close to the door.

"This is working." Zuko said as he rendered another man unconscious. Looking around he saw the remains of the dead and unconscious all around him. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to stop standing around worrying and get to work." Katara said as she ran past him water running all around her.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned in shock.

"Yeah, she's a handful." May retorted as she also ran past the man with sword in hand.

A quizzical look crossed his face, before he too got up and started to run at the men.

With the help of the girls, the palace was soon empty of the men. All were either dead or being taken to the cells. Katara turned and looked into the palace from outside. "I think we should maybe seal this off." Reaching for the water coming from the now destroyed fountain she placed a solid block of ice where the wall once was.

"Well that should help. But 200 men are coming at us." May responded while looking at the girls amazing feat.

"Ok well there are 4 of us and about 20 soldiers out here." Zuko said as if it were obvious.

"You have never seen them fight together have you?" Jee asked his fiancé.

"No, but you can't seriously think they can take them all on." May said in disbelief.

"They could do it all on their own if they wanted. But helping is the polite thing to do." Jee said in a sarcastic tone.

Zuko bent down to draw in the dirt while Jee received deadly looks from May and Katara giggled. "Ok. Jee, you and May and the soldiers go to this side. Katara and I will go to this side. We will attack from both sides at once. Try not to get hurt this time Jee." Zuko finished with a smile.

"I will try." Jee returned with a laugh.

Everyone went their different ways. Each group hiding on either side of the opening to the palace.

"Katara." Zuko began.

"I won't over do it." Katara responded knowing he was concerned about the possible baby.

"Just so we are on the same page." Zuko said with a smile. He knew she wouldn't take it easy unless she had to but he still didn't think she would hold back much.

Moments later the new group entered their sight. They waited until the group at made their way to the wall of ice. As soon as the lead man touched the wall Katara covered him in ice, and the battle began.

Jee and May started to pull some of the men away from the soldiers and the Fire Lord. While the soldiers held their own, they were not defeating many people. They seemed to just be pushing them backwards towards the forest.

Katara and Zuko had killed or rendered unconscious close to 50 people. They were fighting effortlessly together.

They stood back to back arms ready as a new wave of attackers attempted to defeat them. They had done this many times before. They knew how the other would react. What a slight muscle movement meant if they felt it. If an arm or leg moved away then it meant to dodge. They could do this for hours and still know what to do.

Katara started first by sending water flying at the men. She slowly spun and had an arm stretched in front of Zuko sending ice spikes at the men. Zuko turned when she did and started to send fireballs at the men. The two started to spin in unison throwing fire and water at every possible way. The men started to feel their rhythm and started to throw fireballs back at the two.

"Time to step it up a notch." Zuko whispered as he passed by Katara's ear.

"Oh the fun we will have." Katara smiled and whispered in return.

Zuko sent her a smirk and began push her in different directions. Katara smiled as Zuko guided her around the fight. He would push and pull her. Make her drop and jump all while she did nothing but throw ice and water at the men. It was like watching a dance.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea that they moved that well together." Ursa said from the palace wall.<p>

Her and Iroh had left and took the vantage point of the wall to watch how it would unfold, and assist if needed.

"This only comes from years of fighting together." Iroh said with a proud smile on his face.

"And possibly a bond of trust like no other." Ursa said eyeing the man next to her.

"Perhaps." Iroh smiled.

"What did you find out on your trip?" Ursa asked as she returned her gaze to the two magnificent fighters.

"I wanted to tell them first." Iroh said as he too looked down.

"Well I suggest that you tell them soon. Or things may not turn out well." Ursa said with a knowing look.

"I know." Iroh smiled at her and then watched his nephew take the final blow.

* * *

><p>"Really? That's it?" Jee yelled from across the clearing.<p>

"Yeah." Zuko yelled back with a smile.

"Zuko?" Katara said as she slowly walked over to him.

Zuko turned to look at her. She was pale and did not look well at all. "Are you ok?"

"Are you sure that is it?" She asked as she neared him.

"Yes." He responded as he took her to lean on him.

"Good because I am exhausted. I don't think I could fight anymore." Katara said fully leaning on him.

Zuko smiled as he took her full weight on. "Well then let's go in and let you rest."

"What do you think Uncle was going to tell us?" Katara asked as they began to walk.

"If I had to guess I think it had something to do with the spirits but I could be wrong." Zuko said as he pulled her closer.

"I hope not. Most spirits only do things to upset balances." Katara said with a sigh.

"Well there is Yue." Zuko tried to get her to smile.

"True." Katara smiled with the remembrance of her friend.

"She won't let them hurt you." Zuko commented as they entered the broken palace.

Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the infirmary for rest.

* * *

><p>"So did it turn out how you wished brother?" Kiwi asked while standing and dusting herself off.<p>

"Yes. I found out information that I needed to know." Neikan responded as he too stood.

"You killed all those men just to find out information." Kiwi asked with a shock look on her face.

"No. Father killed all those men. I could have gathered the same information with no deaths. He was the one that wanted us to attack the palace now." Neikan responded as they walked down the hill.

"Well if it helps you sleep at night I guess that's fine." Kiwi said as she picked up her bag. "What information did you find?"

"Their weaknesses."

"Which are?"

"Each other. They both do quite well on their own. But together they are nearly unstoppable." Neikan responded with a smile.

"Ok?"

"You will see dear sister. The less you know the better off you are with father and the soldiers." Neikan responded as they began to walk away to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know I didn't answer your question of what he was going to say, but that would make so many questions answered. LOL. So I thought what's one more week. :-P Plus it gives some of you who didn't guess time to guess. Someone is super close and will be getting the next chapter dedicated to them and a character in the chapter. So let's see if someone can figure it out this week too. :-D Good luck and please don't kill me. :-D**


	17. Chapter 17: Time Passes

**A/N: Well I had a lot of reviews. Most of you were mad at me in a good way, if that makes sense. Thanks for the reviews. :-D**

**I was a little disappointed that only one more person guessed. Maybe next time.**

**But that chapter had the most views I have ever had with over 500 this week. Thanks guys. If you read but don't review, you should it makes me smile and I always tend to write back. :-D**

**I made this chapter extra long to make up for the short chapters I have given you guys the last few times. Hope it was enough.**

**Oldies: **

**Pixie Minx: I put in the fight so that the bad guy could get more info on them and so that you will have to wait longer. :-P We are getting closer to the wedding stuff you'll just have to wait a smidge bit longer.**

**Jmac1220: Thanks! :-)**

**Yob3: lol I'm sorry. I hope you like this one.**

**Crystal1998: thanks!**

**Tearainy: You are really on this. I like it! Nice job. **

**ArrayePL: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Redhead015: lol I am so glad you understand. :-P**

**Not needed: I hope you waited and I didn't keep you waiting too long. :-D**

**Patty cake rocks: Fire Lady? You caught that huh? :-P **

**Newbies: **

**charlaine2124: That was hilarious! I loved it. Thanks for reading. I'll try not to do that again. And I hope as you read it, it wasn't like something you read before.**

**Cream pie: Thanks! I update on Fridays. :-D**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: I'm glad you're impressed. Thank you.**

**Moonlightrurouni: I hope you are still alive. And you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now for the people who guessed…..**

**Tearainy had three guesses. Pixie Minx had one guess. Seward907 had one guess. Samanya had one guess. Renthead015 had one guess. Patty cake rocks had one guess.**

**And the winner is…Tearainy! You were the closest. While it isn't 100% it was number one.**

**So this chapter is dedicated solely to you, Tearainy. I hope it is as good as you wanted it to be. :-D**

**Thanks again for playing. :-D Next chapter I will have Tearainy as a character so don't freak out if there is a weird name in there. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara slept into the afternoon hours.<p>

While she was sleeping; Zuko, Iroh, May, Jee, and Ursa met in Zuko's office to discuss the happening of the day.

"How did they get in?" Ursa asked with a stern look.

"Great question. To get close enough to attack the palace inner walls they have to get past the outer guards first." Iroh stated with tea in hand.

"Apparently, the outer guards did not see anything to stop them." Jee commented.

"So about 150 men suddenly uninvited enter the palace grounds is not suspicious?" Zuko questioned his dear friend.

"I thought the same thing. I am having Nali look at them." Jee responded. "I have a feeling they were drugged and can't remember it."

"Why wouldn't they just tell us that?" Ursa questioned.

"Because it is probably from something they are not suppose to have while on duty." Zuko said slowly while rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Iroh and Jee nodded in agreement.

"I also questioned the staff." May responded in an effort to change the subject. "They all went to their designated places. One saw a man leave the palace shortly after the first bomb went off. The man wasn't running, he just walked out with a smirk on his face."

"Do we know who he is?" Ursa questioned.

"No he didn't know him." May responded.

"But we sent for an artist so that we can get a sketch of him for wanted posters." Jee added to her statement.

"Jee, May. Please help the Earthbenders rebuild the palace. Then question everyone that was on duty at the time. Mother, could you please go to the infirmary and help Nali. There are a lot of wounded that need tending to and she only has a few healers to help her." Zuko said as he felt his headache grow.

"Yes sir."

"Yes."

"Sure."

The three left within moments heading to do what Zuko asked of them. Iroh sipped his tea silently waiting to see what his nephew would have him do.

"Uncle." Zuko began before pausing. He wanted to ask about what he was going to tell them. But knew he should wait for Katara in case it was something bad. Sighing he began again. "Will you please go to the cells and question those who are awake. When Nali is finished I will send a healer to the cells to heal them. If you can get the names of the dead from any of them I would like to send notifications to their family."

"That is very noble of you nephew." Iroh smirked as he sipped his tea.

"They should have a right to claim, morn, and bury their family members. If no one comes, or we cannot identify them. Burry them with the prisoners of war monuments grounds with the others." Zuko said as he stood to walk to his balcony.

Iroh watched as his nephew stepped into the sun light and calmed slightly as he soaked in the sun's rays. "Nephew, everything will be fine."

"No Uncle. They got too close to me this time. They even hurt mother. This will not happen again." Zuko's hands clenched into a fist. "I will kill this bastard. And before Toph and Katara this time."

Iroh chuckled. His nephew was not stupid so it came to no surprise that he knew of the two's escapades in killing off people who try to kill their friends. Iroh knew the two only did it when necessary, aka when the person attacks a friend more than twice in a threatening way. To date, he knew they had killed three men, and had countless more surrender to them to save their lives.

He held the girls very highly, this would not make them lose any ground, it only added to how high he held them.

"Nephew, I do not doubt that." Iroh spoke. _But I will tell them information before I will tell you. You have responsibilities to your Nation, while they can come and go as they please. They do this to protect you Nephew. One day you will see that. _"I will go now. I suggest checking on Lady Katara."

Zuko nodded and watched his Uncle leave. He made his way over to the passageway and let himself through. Once in Katara's room he walked over to her bed. She slept soundly as if nothing had happened today. Zuko sat on the bed and began to gently shake her awake.

"Katara." He whispered.

"Mmmm." Katara responded with as she was brought out of her sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Ok. A little tired, but not as much as I was." Katara said as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Well I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. You can go back to sleep if you would like." Zuko said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Did Uncle tell you anything yet?" Katara responded as she felt the lips touch her head.

Zuko lingered on her head for a moment, "No he hasn't." Pulling away he continued. "I didn't ask because I wanted you to be there."

Katara smiled. _Sometimes he does think things through._ I think I am going to go back to bed for awhile if that's ok." Zuko nodded. "Can you wake me an hour before dinner?"

Zuko laughed. "Dinner is in two hours."

"That's fine. I just don't want to sleep all day and not sleep tonight." Katara responded with a yawn.

Zuko stood to leave and before he even took a step away from the bed he could hear her even breathing. _Now to figure out who the hell is getting in here so fucking easily._

* * *

><p>Dinner had come and past. Everyone had completed their duties given to them by Zuko. He had asked Jee to send letters to the men's families of those who had died on both sides of the fight. May was currently cleaning up for the night as she had just brought tea to Zuko's room.<p>

In his room, dressed for bed, were Zuko, his mother, his uncle, and Katara. All sitting in couches drinking tea. No one speaking just yet.

"If you need anything else feel free to call me." May said before exiting the room for the evening.

"Since we are all here I suppose it would be a good time to tell you what I discovered." Iroh spoke knowing they all were waiting to hear.

"If you would like me to leave." Ursa began but Zuko stopped her.

"Mother you are fine. Uncle what did you find?"

"I am not sure how well you will take this." The two nodded knowing that they wanted to know now before something else happened. "While I was with the sages I came across some interesting information. It seems that there have been few cases in history of two strong benders having a child. Of these few instances none have shown the powers you two have." Iroh paused watching their reactions.

"Is that it?" Zuko questioned as if his Uncle had told them nothing. "That was a pointless worry."

"I am not done Nephew. When I found nothing I looked deeper. In cases where there is one powerful bender and a non-bender, the benders powers are transferred to the non-bender, if it is a woman, while she is pregnant." Iroh spoke again.

"Uncle are you going to tell us anything we don't know." Katara questioned as she was starting to grow more nervous as he recapped everything they knew, only confirming it.

"What I did find was, once when two benders were married they created a bond that let them share each other's bending powers at will. They never had children as they died before they could. They were mentioned many times in my readings. The readings say that their bond was created while one was dying. While both lived through it, their bond was stronger because of it."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other. She had almost died in the forest. He had almost died in his room. Could this be what was happening to them?

"If you were pregnant I wouldn't think Zuko would receive your bending powers." Ursa added to the conversation. "While you still might be, it wouldn't explain Zuko's bending ice."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Did you find anything else Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"No, that was it."

"But Zuko and I are not married." Katara stated the obvious longing question.

"Yes, that is why I did not think you would like it." Iroh responded with an evil smirk.

Zuko gave him a look, while Katara started to blush.

"Well, when Zuko almost died, I heard someone telling me to freeze it." Katara said while trying to change the subject. "Could this be the work of the spirits? We still don't know why my healing wouldn't work."

"It very well could be. That would be a question for Aang. As for your healing not working, I believe Nali has found that answer. She contacted her friends again when that happened. I confirmed it while I was away. Most, if not all, healers that bend as well have one day when they cannot heal. Healing takes a great deal of effort on your part so your body can only do so much." Iroh responded to this question as if it was a no brainer.

" Will I be able to know what day this is?" Katara asked wanting to know what day she could not save her friend. Thinking back she never did use her healing every day. She only used it when necessary. She doubted she ever used in multiple days in a row.

"That answer is simple. It should happen on the day you are ovulating." Iroh stated.

Zuko and Katara turned red as tomatoes. They had little experience with talking about this let alone with Uncle as if it were nothing.

"Well then wouldn't that prove she is not pregnant?" Ursa asked as if it was obvious.

"No. Apparently, it happens even if you are pregnant. It will happen on the normal day it should. It is a day of rest for your body." Iroh stated looking between the two women.

"But women ovulate for days, which one would it be?" Ursa questioned again.

"That I do not know." Iroh said with a blush. "I did not want to go into great detail with the women while I was traveling. But Nali knows I'm sure." Iroh said while a slight pink grazed his checks.

"Uncle we don't need to know everything you did while you were away." Zuko said with a scrunched up nose.

"Sorry Nephew."

"So that's it then. We are either boned together through near death moment or through the spirits. At least it kinda narrows it down." Zuko said while turning to look at the still slightly pink Katara.

Katara was looking at her hands "But it doesn't answer if I am pregnant."

"No. But shouldn't you find that out soon." Iroh comment while trying to count days in his head.

"My period should come late next week. But I am sometimes late by up to a week depending on my agenda." _Stress is a bad thing._ Katara thought as she remembered back to while traveling with Aang there were months when she didn't have a period and she thought she was broken.

"Well we will have to wait and see. Nali cannot perform the test until shortly after that." Iroh commented while looking at the worried girl. "It will be fine."

Katara only nodded. How she wished she wasn't pregnant, but wished she was all at the same time. Looking down again she slightly frowned. Zuko noticed this and moved his hand onto hers. He gave it a light squeeze and she smiled and squeezed back.

Iroh and Ursa smiled at the comfort he gave her. _They will do fine._

Shortly after some minor talk of Suki and Sokka's wedding. Iroh and Ursa left for the night.

"So." Zuko began.

"So." Katara restated.

Zuko stood and walked to his door. Opening it he dismissed his guards and locked his door. Walking to the balcony he closed the doors and locked them. Returning to the couch he sat next to Katara and pulled her into a hug.

Katara placed her face into his chest and tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't cry.

"What bothered you the most about that conversation?" Zuko asked as he pet her head to help her relax.

"Umm how about the part that we are sharing powers because we had a bond created when we more or less died." Katara stated as she pulled away from him and stood up, somewhat yelling.

"So which part?" Zuko wanted to see if she was upset about the possibility that they were together.

"We died! Zuko, did you miss that?" She said as she spun in frustration and started to pase the room.

"No, we had a near death experience." Zuko tried as he stood and walked toward her.

"Same thing!" Katara yelled as she spun to face him. "If I would have done one thing different or if you would have done one thing different, we would be dead. Dead Zuko. Dead."

"But we aren't." Zuko tried as a look of confusion crossed his face. "Katara?"

"What?" Katara asked with bitterness.

"What's wrong? We have almost died many times. What makes this one different?" Zuko asked as he took another step toward her.

"I know." Katara responded defeated. "But I have never been told that I more or less died. I always just assumed hey I could have died. But I never knew I was that close."

"Ok?" Zuko didn't understand.

"What would happen if I died?" Katara began. "What would happen to my dad and Sokka? They barley handled my mother's death. How would they handle if I died while traveling and was attacked by a crazy man?"

Zuko watched as emotions flashed across her face. Sadness. Helplessness. Anger. Hate. Spite. Anger. He had no idea how to handle this. Sure Katara could change her mood quickly but never like this. He had dealt with angry Katara many times. And sad Katara he had seen a few times but he knew she just wanted comfort. Hell he had even met the hate of Katara many times during the war.

"Katara, tell me how I can help?" Zuko pleaded no knowing how to help her. "I just want you to be happy. I know, even though your brother is an idiot, he will handle it well. He knows there are people who want to kill you because they don't agree with you. He knows that you do things that are against peoples beliefs. He knows you. And your Father, is a good man. He would understand you were fighting for something you believe in. Please just tell me how to help you."

Katara turned to look at the man who was staring at her with concern rolling off him. She felt broken. In her rant she had not named him. In fact she had not named one of her friends. His statement was true though. Her family and especially her friends know there are people who want her dead. And the list is not a short one.

Her shoulders sank, _He looks so helpless. And I just keep yelling at him in frustration. He doesn't deserve this. He has stood by me for years and now with this possible pregnancy. He has never done anything to deserve this._ "Zuko."

"Just tell me Katara." Zuko said as he took another step forward and took her hand into his.

Katara looked at her hand and then up to his face. She had to smile. "Zuko, everything you are doing is perfect." Katara responded and took a step forward to hug him. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Always." Zuko responded as he returned her hug. "You are starting to get soft on me you know that."

Katara laughed into his chest. "Yeah well when you get old things start to clear up a bit. Things that meant nothing start to mean everything."

Zuko laughed "See soft."

Katara laughed and hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for the group in the Fire Nation. It had quickly become Friday, which was the day to leave for the water tribe.<p>

The week passed with little for Katara to do. She spent most of the time training and practicing. She had had tea many many times with Uncle. She didn't think she could have tea again and was pretty sure that she knew everything about every woman in Ba Sing Se. She also had gone shopping a few times with Ursa and May.

Iroh and Zuko had spent the week preparing for them to leave. They would be gone for at least a month and needed to make sure everything would run well. It would take a week to get to the Water Tribe, then a trip to Kyoshi, a week for the wedding, and finally the 5 day trip back from Kyoshi.

Iroh had drunk a lot of tea while Zuko did his signing.

Ursa had gone shopping a few times but had spent most of her time reading in the library or the gardens. She was content and happy. She had everything she wanted back in her life.

Jee had made a lot of arrangements that Katara was not allowed to know about. Most of which had to do with her safety. Zuko had given him specific instructions and he was following them to the t. The ship with have extra guards while the palace would have extra guards as well. Thirty extra birds were brought in, just in case. And four men were to be placed undercover in the palace as servants and soldiers. Everything he was doing was precaution for their trip and while they were away.

May of course, was packing Katara's things and her own. Katara had asked her to come with her as an assistant and Zuko had agreed. May had not told her that she was suppose to protect her yet. She was hoping to put that off for as long as possible. Katara was not one to like protecting.

The entire group was now sitting in the ships dining hall eating.

"I have never been to the Water Tribe." Ursa stated as she ate her food.

"Neither have I. I can't wait." May stated as she set another plate down for the group.

"You will love it. Since the war ended we have become magnificent. Sokka has created the entire layout of the city." Katara said while poking at her food.

"He even managed to make a good layout. And the palace is pretty good as well." Zuko stated as he ate with a full mouth.

"And you have to see Katara's school. She built it herself and her and Pakku run it. They do a wonderful job." Iroh stated while Katara blushed.

"Thank you Uncle."

"I will have to see it then." Ursa smiled at the girl.

Dinner continued with small talk about how beautiful the South Pole had become. Everyone returned to their rooms once dinner was finished. The trip would be a long ride. They would arrive on Thursday morning.

Katara sat in her room reading a book she had found in the market. It was a book explaining how to control your inner fire. She figured that if she was going to have it she might as well learn how to use it better than what Iroh had already taught her.

Sure he had taught her how to breath and when the fire comes out how to control it. But how could she get it to come forth without being random.

She slowly started to drift in and out of sleep. She wouldn't last long. And she would be asleep. Slowly she placed the book down and drifted to sleep.

"Katara"

"Yue?"

"Yeah. You remember me." Yue stated with a smile showing herself to Katara.

"How could I ever forget you. What do you need?" Katara asked.

"I need to clarify some things for you." Yue said as she smiled at her friend.

"Ok?" Katara couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, but assuming Yue came to her it could not be a dream.

"First, I am not going to tell you if you are pregnant or not. But I will tell you that your period will not come this month. Your body has been too stressed by the events that have transpired in the last few weeks, it has not had a chance to do the things nature intends. It has been coping with your stress." Yue said as she smiled at her friend.

"Well that's helpful I guess." Katara said defeated.

"Nali will be able to tell you when you see her again." Yue commented.

"I can't go back there. I have to choose a husband." Katara said upset.

"Well you will make your way back there or she will make her way to you." Yue smiled at her confusion. "I know spirits are confusing. You get use to it."

"I guess." Katara laughed.

"Second, your bending." Yue stated with a smile. "It is partly the spirits fault."

"How so?" Katara questioned.

"Well the spirits called to each of you when the other was dying. If you heard the call then you deeply loved the other person. If you listened to what they said then a bond was created with the person. Your bending was given to the dying person to help them live." Yue said with a growing smile on her face.

"So your saying that we can use each other's bending because we loved each other enough to listen to spirits and do anything to save the other." Katara questioned slightly confused.

"Yes. You can use each other's bending because you would each sacrifice anything for the other to live." Yue smiled.

"Sacrifice? Are we going to have problems with the spirits now?" Katara asked as she grew frustrated.

"No. This was me. I wouldn't do that to you Katara. I just wanted you to be happy." Yue spoke again. "And it has taught you many life lessons, I can't wait to see what other lessons it will teach you."

"So then Zuko loves me?" Katara asked with hope.

"Possibly. He just has to love you enough to sacrifice himself for you." Yue stated with a smirk on her face. "That is something you would have to ask him. I have to go now. Enjoy your trip and the next few months. Just remember that everything happens for a reason and it will be ok in the end."

Katara didn't like the smirk that grew on Yue's face. "Yue."

"Bye Katara." Yue cut her off and Katara drifted away.

"Yue it's not nice to leave your friends with statements like that." Katara said to no one. "Now I am going to worry."

Katara rolled over in bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Time passed again but this time slowly. The ship ride to the South Pole was just as bad as the trip to the Fire Nation.<p>

Katara had spent most of it sparing with soldiers and reading the book she found.

Iroh had drunk tea with Ursa while they talked of old times. Both had spent some time apart. Iroh helping Zuko, while Ursa read a book she brought along.

Jee had spent most of the time making sure the guards were running correctly and perfectly. He had spent a few hours with May in the evening each day before he started his night shift.

May had not let Katara out of her sight. While Katara thought she was alone May was not far away. But each night she spent some time with Jee.

Zuko had spent his entire trip either in his office or in the bridge of the ship. He was in constant contact with the Fire Nation and was writing up documents to be sent out. His goal was that as soon as they landed he would not write unless necessary.

Katara, May, and Ursa stood on deck of the ship watching the South Pole come into view. Katara could hear the horns sounding informing the tribe that there was a ship approaching. Soon she would be home again. Home to have a ball that she didn't want. But home none-the-less.

Katara had not told anyone of her dream with Yue. While she wanted to shared it, she didn't think it was the best time. As Yue said, her period never came. It was now a week late. Her period had never been this late if it was going to start. She of course had had many months with no period because of stress, but this was one she wished she had.

"Are you ready?" May asked Katara.

"From Aang's letters it sounds like there are quite a lot of men here to meet you." Ursa stated with a smile.

"I hope this isn't as bad as we think it is." Katara said with a sigh.

Shortly the boat docked and everyone left the boat. As Katara walked down the ramp she rolled her eyes. _Their already starting._

At the bottom of the ramp were close to 150 men. All bowing as she stepped on the ground. There stood in front of them all Kurai. Oh how Katara did not miss this man. Her frown deepened as his smile grew.

"Katara welcome back. These men are all here to court you. Most will dance with you tomorrow, but seeing as there are so many, some will stay till the next ball." Kurai said with an evil smile.

"Thank you Kurai." Katara said as she smiled at the men behind him. "I am heading to the palace to relax some."

"I was hoping to introduce you to everyone." Kurai said smile growing with her twitch.

Turning Katara looked at May with a panic look.

"If you would excuse me. My name is May. I am Katara's personal servant. I believe it is in her best interest to head back to the palace and rest after this long trip. In addition, she needs to introduce the Fire Lord and his companions to the Chief." May spoke with a perfect respect and dominate combination.

Kurai would have none of that though. "Since when did she have a servant?"

"The Fire Lord has assigned her to me in the Fire Nation and she asked me to accompany her to the South Pole and Sokka and Suki's wedding. As so I am no longer appointed by the Fire Lord, but by Katara herself. Is there a problem with this?" May was starting to become annoyed as well.

Ursa, Iroh, Zuko and Jee stood back and watch the scene in front of them. They would never pick a fight with Katara or May, but both of them together this guy had a death wish.

"We do not have the means to pay for this." Kurai said anger starting to appear on his face.

"Well I am not paying her. I asked her to do it as a favor." Katara spoke again anger growing. She just wanted to sit down and relax.

"That is not fair to her. We will have none of this." Kurai responded before taking a step forward to grab May.

Jee intercepted him in a moment. "I think it would be best if you did not touch her." He said with slight irritation.

"I think it would be best if you let go of me." Kurai responded with hate dripping off him.

"You know what I think!" Katara suddenly yelled. "I think that I am the freaking Princess here and I want to go to my fucking house with my friends. Now Jee let him go please. And Kurai, do not fucking think of talking to me until at least tomorrow afternoon." Katara turned to face the men who were now staring at her in shock. She spoke to them calmly as if nothing had just happened. "Thank you very much for coming. I look forward to meeting you each tomorrow."

Iroh and Ursa had a proud smile on their faces. May and Jee were giving Kurai an evil look. Kurai was returning it just as deeply. Zuko was also proud she finally stood up for herself.

He slowly walked forward and offered his arm. Katara turned as he entered her peripheral. Seeing his arm she linked hers with his. After a few steps while he was out of ear shot Zuko spoke, "You want me to kick his ass."

Katara laughed and placed her head on his shoulder. "No I think I can handle him."

Zuko smiled and continued to walk to the palace.

At the front door, Aang and Toph were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Toph asked with a joking tone.

"We ran into Kurai." Was Katara's only response as she lifted her head from Zuko's shoulder.

"Oh. He has become more of an ass then he was last time I was here." Toph responded as she sank into her parka more.

"Toph, that's not nice. He has just become more concerned with Katara's well being." Aang tried to defend him. After a few looks he spoke again. "Ok so he is a jerk."

"Katara!" Sokka called from down the hall.

"Sokka!" Katara released Zuko's arm and ran at her brother to give him a hug.

"How was your trip to see Uncle?" Sokka asked as he pulled her to arms length.

"It was good. Is everyone waiting in the dining hall? I have some news I would like to share with them." Katara said as she took a step back from her brother.

"Sure, let's go." Sokka said stepping out of the way and letting everyone pass. He took to walking next to Zuko. "So how did it go?"

"It didn't." Zuko sighed knowing what was about to come.

"Are you serious? What is this like the tenth time." Sokka responded to the news.

"Sokka, how long did it take you to ask Suki?" Zuko tried.

"About a week." Sokka spoke.

Zuko gave him a look and sighed. "Ok well I will talk to your dad and then ask her."

"I have heard that before." Sokka joked as he placed an arm around him.

"Thanks Sokka." Zuko smiled knowing his friend was joking.

"Anytime." Sokka smiled in return.

* * *

><p>Katara was standing in front of her father, her GranGran, Pakku, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, Ursa, Iroh, Jee, May, and Zuko.<p>

He had just told them all, of the discovery of Zuko's mother, to which everyone cheered and introduced themselves. Then she informed them of the current threat and how he wants Zuko and her dead for killing his brother. And finally about the bending switch they are experiencing. She left out the part where she could possibly be pregnant and how the bending switch was possibly from them loving each other.

Everyone was just looking at her.

"Do we know what the bending switch could come from?" Hakoda asked in concern.

"As it stands, Nali has not heard anything. I found something about a married couple who died and passed their bending to the other during a near death experience." Iroh spoke while Katara took a seat.

"So in other words we don't know." Pakku spoke.

"Correct. It has only happened a few times when they were startled." Iroh spoke to his friend.

"Well then that is enough of that." GranGran spoke. "We have done everything that we can. Let's move on." She finished with a smile.

"Well what would you like to talk about?" Hakoda asked.

"I just want to spend some time with my Granddaughter." She smiled at Katara.

They all spend the next few hours eating and talking with each other about their lives since last they saw each other.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone to bed except Zuko, Hakoda, and Sokka.<p>

"I am glad you are fairing so well as Fire Lord Zuko." Hakoda spoke. "I knew you would do well, but in the last five years you have done more than I expected of you."

"Well thank you sir." Zuko said with a slight blush. "Thank means a lot to me."

"You know I will always be here for you. Just let me know if you need anything." Hakoda responded as he took a sip of his drink.

Zuko smiled at the man. Sokka was giving him a look and pointing at his father while waving his hands. He mouthed the words Ask Him Now. Zuko kept shaking his head no, but Sokka kept making the face.

"Ask me what?" Hakoda asked as he watched the two. _They get along well._

"Well." Zuko started but stumbled.

"Ask! Him!" Sokka said pronouncing every syllable.

Hakoda looked at the two and smiled.

"Well, I." Zuko paused. "I, umm." Pausing again he placed his arm behind his head. "I umm."

"Zuko just do it!"Sokka yelled.

Hakoda looked at his son a smile growing as he returned to look at the nervous man. "Zuko you can ask me anything."

Zuko looked down, then back at the man, then down. "I would like to marry Katara." He looked back up Hakoda.

Hakoda had a look of shock on his face.

"I have a necklace already made." Zuko pulled it from his pocket. "Sokka has sent me a few stones since I kept breaking them. And it took me a long time to get it just right. But I would like to marry her if you would let me. I know I would make her happy and give her anything she needed." Zuko finished his ramble looking at the shocked man.

Hakoda looked from Zuko to Sokka. Sokka had a silly smile on his face with two thumbs up. Hakoda couldn't help be smile at his son. Zuko was a great friend to his son. And Katara had mentioned many times that she cared about him in a around about way. He wasn't sure that she cared about him the same way. But he did really like Zuko. And if she had to marry someone he would love if it was Zuko.

"I have to be honest." Hakoda began. "I don't know my daughters feelings about you, but I would love for you to be my son in law."

Zuko smiled and relaxed as if a giant weight had been lifted.

"But you have to go to at least one ball. Since we announced this, we can't go back on it. If she chooses you after that then it can end." Hakoda spoke with a smile. "You can ask her whenever you would like. But make sure she knows she has to go to at least one ball."

"Thank you Sir." Zuko smiled while Sokka jumped around the room doing dances here and there.

"You're welcome son." Hakoda smiled and extended his hand for the young man in front of him.

* * *

><p>Toph, Iroh and Katara sat in Katara's room.<p>

"So what have we found out so far?" Katara asked as the two people sitting on her furs. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed but now that they were all together they needed to talk.

"Well I have found out that he was in charge of the attack on the palace. No one knows his name but they all described the same man. He asked them to join him while they were at an inn. Jee visited it and a girl who owns it, Kiwi, said that a lot of men come in looking like that but she didn't know any of their names." Iroh spoke first with his knowledge.

"Since I left I found that Yami was a man for higher that cost quiet a lot of money. His brother's name is unknown and no one knows if he has any other kin. Since he needed a lot of money to pay off Yami, he needed to be a wealthy man. Knowing this I did some research about the men in higher up positions that do not like Zuko. I have come up with four people. One of which is Ryuji." Toph spoke while her teeth chattered. "Two of the others are also from the Fire Nation. And one is from the Earth Kingdom."

"While I was healing some of the soldiers I found a note in their pockets. It doesn't say anything specific, it just says to join them. But it does smell like that tea you like Uncle, jasmine." Katara spoke. "Other than that I haven't found out anything. I would say that when I fought with him he knew some form of hand to hand that I had never seen before. And we all know how many people I have fought."

"So the man who hired the assassin is a wealthy man of one of these four. The assassin was the same man who sent the attack on the palace. He is about Zuko's height with black hair and a skinny build. And he has a fighting technique that we do not know." Iroh recapped.

"Yes and yes." Toph commented.

"So then what now?" Iroh asked the two.

"We look into those four. And any weird fighting schools in the Fire Nation." Katara said. "Then we regroup and see what we have figured out."

"Twenty coins its Ryuji." Toph said while pulling furs over her.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I am going to get that bastard. Even if he isn't the man who hired the assassin, he needs to get his ass kicked."

Toph laughed while Iroh only nodded and stood to leave.

"Good night. I will see you tomorrow." Iroh spoke before leaving.

Toph uncovered herself and walked towards the door. "Hope tomorrow is fun. Meeting 150 men is your life dream, I know." Toph stated sarcastically and left.

Katara shook her head and smiled at her friend behind the door. "Good night all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Those of you I apparently let down last chapter I hope this made up for it. Please review. And I am still looking for a dress for Katara at the ball. Ideas welcome. :-D**


	18. Chapter 18: The South Pole Ball

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Though I didn't get that many. Those of you who did review it means the world to me that someone listens to me.**

**Oldies: **

**ArrayePL: Thanks!**

**Yob3: Just to say I didn't use your dresses but I totally loved your story. :-D**

**Jmac1220: Thanks! I am glad you still have questions that's the point. You shouldn't have all the answers until the end. And heads up I used your dress thanks :-D I loved it.**

**Samanya: lol. A Zutara baby might just be coming. Who knows. :-P**

**Charlaine2124: I'm glad you liked it. And your bf has to do a good job if you still keep them coming. Props to both.**

**Moonlightrurouni: I am glad you are alive. :-D And I am glad you liked it. Unfortunately I didn't use your dress suggestion in this chapter, but I would look for it soon. Hint, hint, wink, wink.**

**Patty cake rocks: I am glad you liked it. I did like your dress but it's not in this chapter but I'd say if we head back to the Fire Nation. I'd look for it. :-D**

**Newbies:**

**Kisho101: I update on Fridays when I get off work.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a two part chapter type thing. So don't get mad at me in the end.**

**Tearainy this one is for you! I hope that you like it and your character. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara sat in bed. The sun had risen long ago but she had not gotten up. Today was her first ball. Words could not describe how much she wanted to just run and hide. She had no desire to get up or walk out of her room. Someone would be coming soon to start to get her ready.<p>

Sure it was at least 10 hours until the ball tonight but apparently Kurai thought she needed a lot of work.

Katara sighed "Today is going to be a long day."

"Miss Katara are you awake yet?" Iroh asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Hold on a minute." Katara slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"You seem excited about today." Iroh joked as he walked in and Katara shut the door.

"Oh yeah. I have never been more excited about anything in my life." Katara said sarcastically as she sat down hard on her bed of furs.

"I spoke with your father this morning."Iroh said as he sat down in a chair.

"About?" Katara asked in a small voice.

"The ball tonight. He is not very excited about it either. He wants you to pick someone as soon as possible. He knows how miserable this is making you and doesn't want you to suffer anymore than what you already have to." Iroh said as he folded his hand over his stomach.

"Uncle, I know how much he doesn't want this. But we are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Katara sighed. "I feel like he is hiding something from us."

"Who?" Iroh asked confused.

"Kurai." Katara spoke as she stood to walk the room. "He seems shifty. I sent letters to the North Pole and they said he wasn't in power there. Yet he somehow managed to get a high ranking position here. How does that happen?"

"Sometimes men do get into high power by coincidence." Iroh spoke. "Your family was not of great power in the North and yet you're a Princess."

"I don't know. There is just something about him I don't like. It's like the feeling I get from Ryuji." Katara said as she looked at Iroh.

"Well child there is nothing you can do right now. I will look into it and ask Sokka to help. Right now, you need to figure out how you are going to handle tonight." Iroh said as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked as she turned to look at him.

"There are going to be close to 150 guys there tonight. How are you going to stay smiling and attentive tonight?" Iroh questioned with a smile.

"Good point. I didn't think of that." Katara said as her head dropped.

"Well save me a dance. And I know Toph, Aang, Ursa, Suki, and Sokka all want a dance." Iroh said with a smile.

Katara laughed a little at her friends. "You guys are the best."

"Thank you. If you need anything you know where I am. And your GranGran should be here shortly to keep these crazy people off you for a short while." Iroh said standing. "I will see you tonight. Try to stay positive. And I am sure Zuko will help you through the night."

Katara smiled at the old man and spoke before he left. "No proverb for me Uncle."

"No. Katara I feel as if you have enough confusion for a few days. A proverb at this point would only make things worse." Iroh laughed as he walked out the door.

Katara smiled as she watched the man leave. He always knew how to help and yet say nothing at the same time.

* * *

><p>Katara had spent the better part of the day getting ready for the ball. GranGran had done a significant amount of yelling at the people getting her ready.<p>

Katara had yelled a lot when it came to the make-up. They wanted to paint her up to look like a doll. Katara hated make-up. She always managed to sweat it off or wipe it off somehow. Also the feeling of it made her itch. She just over all hated it. And they wouldn't let up about how it made your skin look flawless and how Katara would not get a husband without it.

Katara almost blew a fuse when they more or less called her ugly. And that is when GranGran yelled at them to leave and not comeback.

She sent for one of Katara's childhood friends Tearainy. She had become a seamstress and had a very productive store in the market. Tearainy had made three different dresses in blue, red, and green for Katara to choose from for the ball tonight.

Katara had chosen the blue one. The dress was floor length and had touches of fur on it. The fur lined her neck, ends of her sleeves, and half way down the skirt of the dress. The neckline was slightly wide leaving some of her neck and top of her shoulders open. Down the center of the dress was a white line design with a gold line on each side that ran from her neck down to the fur in the skirt. The dress hugged her body in all the right places and left little to the imagination. While it was still light and moved as if she had nothing on, it was rather warm and she envisioned herself sweating slightly once in the hall with all the people.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror with GranGran and Tearainy behind her.

"So what do you think?" GranGran asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know." Katara spoke as she turned to look at them. "I am already hot."

"You are just nervous. When things calm down you will cool off and be fine." GranGran said as she walked over to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are hot." GranGran said as she pulled her hand away. "Are you sick?"

"No I feel fine." Katara turned to look at Tearainy. "Do you think that you could maybe take some of the layers out of the dress so that it isn't so thick?"

"Yes. It will take me some time but I should have it done in an hour." Tearainy spoke as Katara started to step out of the dress.

Katara put on her normal clothes and gave the dress to Tearainy and she left. "GranGran can you go get Uncle for me."

"Sure dear."

GranGran left and Katara started to pace in her room. _What the hell is this now._ Katara placed her hand on the hall and the ice began to melt. "Seriously!" Katara waved her hand and the ice refroze.

"Having a problem child?" Iroh asked as he slowly walked in to the room.

"Yes!" Katara walked past him and closed the door. "I have a lot to tell you in a little amount of time. Tearainy said she would be back in an hour. The other night when I was sleeping I had a dream where Yue visited me. She told me in more or less words, that we can use each other's powers because we loved each other enough to listen to spirits and do anything to save the other."

"Yes. That is what I said as well." Iroh stated with a smile.

"Well now I have a problem." Katara walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it. The ice slowly began to melt. "How the hell am I suppose to dance with anyone tonight if I can't even touch ice. I sweated like a pig in my dress."

"Well what were you thinking about when you had your dress on?" Iroh asked as he walked over to touch the ice she had melted.

"I was thinking about how I didn't want anyone to dance with me and how I could get out of dancing with them." Katara finished and then crossed her arms.

Iroh turned and gave her a look.

"Oh." Katara smiled as realization hit her. "I made it so no one could touch me. And increasing my body temperature was what my body thought of."

Iroh nodded before he spoke. "Katara you do not have to worry. All your friends will be watching you like a hawk tonight and if anyone thinks something is bothering you, we will end it."

Katara smiled and turned to her friend. "Thank you Uncle."

* * *

><p>Katara was standing in her dress at the entrance to the hall.<p>

The hall was in the palace but it was decorated in a different manor. Sokka had shipped in stone for the entire hall. Toph had created columns to line the walls at various points. She had also created floor and wall tiles that we designed to sit on the thick ice but not move. Katara and Toph had fused the stone with the ice so that it could not move. The stone was used because they could have larger fires and the heat would stay in, but it also cooled the room from the ice below it. All in all, Sokka had done a great job designing the room and choosing the perfect rock. The room was warm yet cool all at once.

The hall had tables set up to one side with a dance floor on the other. Along the wall on the large stone columns were torches to light the hall. On one side was a staircase that guests entered though. On the opposite side was a large stone fireplace that had a fire in it.

Everyone was currently there. The 150 men. Almost everyone in the Water Tribe. Father's of the men. And of course Aang, Toph, Ursa, Iroh, Suki, Sokka, May, Jee, and her family. GranGran stood next to her as Tearainy made final adjustments to her dress.

"Once she is done we are going to leave. You will be announced and you need to walk across the floor to your father. He is going to explain things for the ball." GranGran said as she watched her granddaughter's face.

"Ok I think I can manage that." Katara said as Tearainy stood and looked over the dress again. "Thanks."

The two women smiled and walked away to join the ball.

Not even ten minutes later she heard her father silence everyone and announce her. She slowly opened the doors and started her decent down the steps. She her gasps as she walked down the step and started to sweat with all the eyes on her. She glanced down and saw her friends and Iroh smiled and told her to relax. Slowly she calmed and reached the last step.

What seemed like forever was only a few seconds and she was at her father's side.

"The evening will proceed as followed. Each of the men will be announced and have a dance with Katara. After she has danced with everyone, she is free to dance with whoever she wants again. Since there are around 150 of you here tonight you will not be granted a full dance. Once the next person is announced please move aside and let the next person dance. Remember that she is only one person and will need a rest as well. Thank you for coming." Hakoda said to the crowd.

Katara slowly walked to the dance floor and waited. An announcer walked to the front of the hall and the band began to play. Other started to dance to the music as the first person was announced. "Desminod."

* * *

><p>The night was going slowly. Katara had danced with almost all the men.<p>

Aang and Toph had danced to many of the songs but had grown tired and were resting at a table.

Iroh and Ursa had danced to a few. And the old man had asked GranGran, Toph and Suki to dance a few times as well.

Sokka and Suki had danced to a few songs but had been talking with people most of the night.

Hakoda had danced a few times with Suki, Ursa, and GranGran. He had tried to avoid most people as they all wanted to sell their sons to him. And he did not want to talk about it.

Pakku and GranGran had danced the night away and had only rested a few times.

Zuko had been made to dance a few times by Toph and Suki. He of course didn't mind dancing with his mother or GranGran. They were nice and did not ask him embarrassing questions.

May and Jee had not danced at all. May had a close eye on Katara while Jee had not taken his eyes off of Kurai.

"So then how long have you been a waterbender?" the newest man asked Katara.

She couldn't even remember what his name was. They were all starting to blend together. "Since I was three."

"Do you plan to be a waterbender your entire life?"

Katara was suddenly brought out of her stare. "Yes. Why?" She responded irritated.

"Well I don't believe that you should do those types of things. They are for men."

Katara took a step back. "I think we are done."

"No I get to dance with you until they call another person." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I would let me go." Katara said with a harsh tone.

"You need to learn your place." He stated as his grip tightened on her arm. Katara could feel the bruise begin to form.

"I tried to warn you." Katara said with a small smile on her face. She continued at the same volume. "Jee."

Two seconds later Jee was behind her back. "Sir, I believe then woman asked you to let her go."

"I believe it is none of your business."

Jee turned slightly to see Katara's face. Katara spoke. "I want him gone."

Within seconds so many things happened everyone just stood there. Jee grabbed the man's other arm and twisted it behind his back. Katara heard it snap. He winced and let her go. Jee then escorted him to the door where watertribe soldiers took him from Jee. Katara nodded to the announcer and then next name was said.

"Neikan."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage and then back to Katara as the man announced walked towards her. He bowed and started to dance with her. Everyone else returned to their previous doings.

"I assume that he did something he was no suppose to." Neikan asked as he spun her around.

"You would assume correctly. Are you the same man I danced with at the Fire Nation when we welcomed home Fire Lady Ursa?" Katara asked as she danced across the floor with him.

"Yes. I came here as well, since the balls were the official start of the voting. I just wanted you to know I wanted you to be my wife." Neikan spoke as he spun her a few times.

"Well I know now." Katara giggled slightly. "So where are you from?"

"The Fire Nation." Neikan began. "And unlike the last man, I believe that your water bending is brilliant."

Katara blushed at the man. He had heard them and he had complimented her bending. He reminded her so much of someone but she couldn't place her finger on who it is. "Thank you."

"What is your plan for when you choose a husband." Neikan asked as he smiled at her.

"I want to still be able to do all the things I do now. I want to be able to travel and see my friends. And I do not want to have to spend my days doing housework." Katara spoke as he sent her flying across the floor.

The announcer began to speak.

"Thank you for the dance. I hope that I could have another one with you later." Neikan said and then kissed her hand. Katara blushed and watched the man walk away.

Neikan walked to a table and sat down. "I think that went well."

"I sure hope so." Kiwi said from the spot next to him. She was totally covered with furs and shaking slightly. "It is fucking cold here. I can't stand it much longer."

"Just hold on sister. We will leave soon." Neikan said as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>Katara slowly walked over to her father. She had just returned from the bathroom. She had been dancing for almost an hour and a half now. Most of them she had sent away within seconds of starting. They asked her when she was going to give up bending or when she going to learn how to become a house wife. Not many of the Water Tribe members seemed to understand that she was not going to give it up and become a house wife. The few that did she had known since childhood and felt them more of family than possible husband.<p>

"Dad how many people do I have left before I can relax for a minute?" Katara asked as she approached her father.

"There is only one left." Hakoda responded with a smile. "You are almost done. Then you can dance with and do whatever you want."

"Ok let's get this over with then." Katara smiled at her father and then walked back to the dance floor and turn to the announcer to nod.

"The next person is the last dance of the potential husbands. After this one, Lady Katara can dance with anyone she wishes. If she says no please respect her and leave, or you will be escorted out and how they choose to do so is not our fault as you have been warned."

Everyone looked at Jee. They all knew he was her body guard and that, as he showed earlier, if he felt she was being threatened he would not hesitate to hurt you.

"Now for the final potential husband." The announcer looked down at his card and a shocked smile crossed his face before he finished. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Gasps where heard from everyone. Sokka smiled as he saw the shocked look on his sister's face. Zuko slowly walked across the floor to Katara. As the shock wore off the band began to play again. He offered her his hand and she slowly reached forward and took it, shock still evident on her face.

"Zuko?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? I personally love it. And what happens next will be shock you all! Well maybe not but still it'll be exciting. :-D Review please. I would like to hit 150, 160 would be awesome but I doubt that will happen. :-D Have an amazing week.**


	19. Chapter 19: The ball comes to an end

**A/N: So the last few weeks have been a little crazy. **

**Two week ago I was on vacation and posted the wrong document to my account before I left so I didn't get to post on while I was gone. Last Monday while on vacation, I used some sunscreen that it turns out I am allergic to so I was out of commission for a few days. **

**Then when I could finally use my hands again my computer decided that it wanted to only save half of the chapter I had written long ago. :-/ I think it just hates me. So I had to re-write it. And with swollen hands, it was kinda difficult. So this isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I think you still might like it.**

**Then on Thursday night my 55 gallon fish tank thought it would be a good idea to break and dump water all over my floor. Five hours later the fish were all in a new tank and I had three huge cuts on my hand from broken glass.**

**Needless to say the last two weeks have not been good to me. :-(**

**I am going to try and get another chapter out on Friday but I doubt it is going to be as long as they normally are. Sorry guys. This one was totally my bad.**

**Reviews: **

**Oldies: **

**Pattycakerocks - Thanks for the concern. :-D lol and I am glad you got my hint hint.**

**Not needed – Good guess. Lets see. :-D**

**Kisho101 – Thanks!**

**Cream pie – I know! I know! I know!**

**Samanya – lol I know right, lucky May. **

**Moonlightrurouni – Sorry it took so long. And its not long :-/ I let you down. :-/**

**Tearainy – Thanks! And you totally deserved it. :-D**

**Renthead015 – I hope your still not shaking. That would be terrible.**

**Aaliyah92 – Jee is always business! Lol I wouldn't mess with him with a 10 foot pole.**

**Pixie Minx – I think that you were the one of the only ones who caught them in the last chapter. They are back in this one and up to no good as always. But Kiwi's evil/good so she can freeze a little here and there and it'll be ok. :-P**

**ArrayePL – Thanks!**

**Jmac1220 – I love cliffies :-D**

**Forget-Me-Not Writing – Thanks thanks and thank! :-D**

**My one and only newbie: **

**Justia – Thanks. Hope your still with me. **

**Once again sorry this didn't happen sooner. But I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to avatar.**

* * *

><p>Zuko took a step forward and placed on hand on Katara's lower back while raising their hands as the song started to reach the start of the dance.<p>

He still hadn't said a word to her yet. They began to spin around the floor with the music. Katara had a confused look on her face as they moved. Zuko was avoiding her eyes and she knew why. As soon as he would see her she would rip him a new one without a word and she would get all the answers she wanted.

The people standing around the floor still had their jaws open. Few people had fully recovered. A whisper began as some of the people remembered Katara entering balls in the Fire Nation as Zuko's date. Then the whispers began to get louder. It was clear that rumors were already starting.

Some were speaking of how the two were already together and this ball was nothing but a publicity event. Others were speaking of how wonderful it would be if two leaders of great nations would marry. While still others spoke of how cute they were together. And finally many people were complaining how she had chosen someone besides themselves and the girls were depressed that Zuko wanted to marry Katara.

"Zuko look at me." Katara said as she came back from a spin.

He just smiled as they continued across the floor.

"Zuko." Katara said sternly then softly finished. "Look at me."

The dance was coming to a close. Katara had said almost nothing, Zuko had said nothing, but both had a smile on their faces.

"I figured that most of the men tonight have talked your ear off so some quiet was needed for awhile." Zuko said and finished by looking her in the eye.

Katara's smile grew at his comment. It was true she needed some quiet time, but she still wanted to know why he was dancing with her. "But why?"

"Why not? Do you want me to speak with your father and take back my offer?" Zuko asked as he slowly went from being sarcastic to a little depressed.

_Why the hell would I want you to do that? You stay right where you are and don't move all night. _Katara watched as the emotion went over Zuko's face. He was nervous and scared and she had no idea why. "No, its fine." Katara said with a blush as her smile grew.

Zuko's smile returned and grew slightly as the song came to an end.

Katara's face fell slightly as Zuko pulled away from her. He pulled her hand to him and kissed it. Her blush grew as he let her hand fall.

Hadoku began to speak and drew everyone's attention to him. "Please let me have your attention. Katara will have a short break and then return to the hall. She is now free to say no to your dances. Feel free to mingle with her if you so choose. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your night."

Everyone turned to look at Katara to see what she would do. Katara instantly felt out of place. _Too much attention!_ Zuko suddenly was next to her offering his arm. She immediately took it and spoke to everyone in the hall. "I am going to take a moment and freshen up slightly. Thank you."

Zuko walked Katara over to May and they exited the hall.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?" Katara yelled as soon as she was in her room. She spun. "Did you know?"<p>

May looked shocked and scared. "No."

"What the hell was he thinking?" Katara was walking quickly around the room in no order. Before she came to a stop and turned to look at May with a terrified look on her face. "Do you think he did it because." She pointed at her stomach not waiting any ears hear it.

"No. I think he is serious." May spoke.

"Well he can be serious because of this." Katara said as she began to walk again.

"Well ask him. But I honestly think he loves you." May finished as Katara froze and turned to look at her.

"Really?" Her voice was small and scared. The anger completely gone from it now.

"Really." May said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Katara said as she began to relax.

"No problem." May said as she walked towards her friend. "I think you should relax for a moment before we go back to them."

"Maybe. How much longer until this is over?" Katara asked as she took a seat on her furs.

"Only two hours. Most people will leave soon according to GranGran because they have to travel to the wedding tomorrow." May said as she started to fix Katara's hair.

"That's true. But the men don't have to leave so they will probably be here all night." Katara finished with a sigh.

"Well upside you don't have to dance with any of them if you don't want to." May tried.

"True." Katara sighed again. "I guess we should return."

* * *

><p>Katara was standing talking to five men that she obviously did not have any interest in. It had been about an hour and a half. She only had to endure thirty more minutes of this hell. She had only danced with a few more people, just so she didn't look spoiled for not dancing with additional people or someone twice. She had not danced with Zuko again. In fact she hadn't even had time to speak with him again.<p>

People had mobbed her as soon as she entered. They wanted to dance or father's wanted to talk up their sons. Aang had managed to get her away once for a dance. And Iroh had come over twice to talk to a man about his son when he noticed how Katara was struggling.

Sokka was sharing information about the wedding with people so he was no help. Suki had almost killed a few people who were even getting to her. And her father was no help at hall. He was being attacked as much as she was. They were trying to tell him how great they or their sons were. It was just a mass tragedy that everyone was miserable during.

All Katara kept thinking about was that none of her friends would be at the next one. Toph and Aang had to return to their travels in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Suki would be on a honeymoon. And Ursa, Iroh, Jee, May and Zuko would be returning to the Fire Nation. The next ball would be terrible. Katara mentally sighed as she was ignoring what the men were saying to her as she just nodded.

Suddenly she was brought back to the real world when someone touched her arm.

"Princess Katara may we please speak in private."

Katara nodded a little uneasy and took his arm. Her eyes flashed across the room to Jee. He slowly began to follow discreetly. She did not remember dancing with him and he made her feel a little uneasy.

Once out of the dance hall, they weaved down a bunch of halls and finally entered a side hall and stopped. "Princess I have never been more happy in my life. You are a beautiful women. I have missed every minute I did not get to spend with you over the last three years."

Katara's eyes widened. "Three years?"

"Yes. We met in my home village in the Earth Kingdom. You saved my life. You said you would return but you never did. I know you felt the same thing I did." He took a step forward and grabbed her arm roughly. "I know tonight you wanted me while we danced. I know you want to leave here and get away from all this stupid ball. I will take you away from all this and make you happy. Trust me."

"I never even danced with you." Katara said as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Oh but you did." His eyes suddenly grew in anger. "We danced five times and you loved every minute of it."

Katara's face grew stern. _He's nuts. _Katara raised her free hand to summon water. As the water closed in it slowly stopped and fell to the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!"

He grabbed her other hand and slowly started to pull her toward the other end of the hall. She was slowly starting to lose her footing on the ice floor. He was easily pulling her across the floor with the current shoes she had on.

Now would be the perfect time to see if the hand to hand combat that Zuko had been teaching her was paying off. She spun and attempted to kick him but she ended up just tripping on her dress and her leg hardly made it off the floor.

She tried again. This time she would attempt to use his body weight against him and throw him over her shoulder. She ran at him and went to throw him but her heels slipped on the ice and she ended up just falling into his arms.

He smiled as he hugged her and then grabbed her wrists again to pull her down the hall.

_Are you kidding me! I am never wearing one of these stupid dresses again. This always seems to happen. _He let go of her one hand to open the door and she tried again to make and ice dagger and throw it at him but nothing happened. "Damn it."

Katara tried again to kick him but this time she lost her footing and cursed as she fell to the floor.

He was now over top of her in a moment. "Dear are you ok? Did you hurt anything? I think we need to get you to a doctor. Here let me check you for wounds." He was holding down her arms with his hands as his eyes scanned her for wounds.

_Yeah he is freaking crazy. _She could tell he was generally concerned and was not trying to see anything he wasn't suppose to but it still made it uncomfortable.

The current dress, that she oh so loved, was not helping as she was slowly feeling it fall down her right shoulder showing her scar.

He slowly moved to hold both her hands with one and ran his fingers over her scar."That is a terrible scar. We will have to do something about that." He pulled a scarf from his pocket and placed it in her mouth.

_Zuko! Help me!_

* * *

><p>Sokka, May, Iroh, Zuko and Toph sat at a table watching their friends dace. All knowing to avoid speaking of Zuko's dance with Katara, Sokka had started talking about the wedding.<p>

Toph was ready to kill him. She did not care about dressing up in something fancy for no stupid reason. She was excited about the food, but not the dresses.

May had long ago zoned out. Sokka had spent some time at the fire nation and she knew he could talk for hours about the same thing and still say almost nothing at all. So instead she was scanning the crowd for potential threats.

Iroh was listening to the young man remembering how nervous he was on his wedding day. He loved that day and missed them so much. But it would be a celebration just as his was and he was glad he could share in it.

Zuko was slowly zoning out. He was thinking about Katara. He had finally asked her father. And he had more or less asked her when he went out on that dance floor. He was nervous but he held it together well he thought. He was glad he didn't look at her. She could see his soul and he knew she would have had him spill it all at that moment. Zuko could tell how excited his friend was so he attempted to add in things here and there. "So then at the wedding what ridiculous thing are you going to have us do?"

"I am so glad you asked. I thought about this in depth. I think that at the wedding we should." Suddenly ice shot in front of Sokka as he spoke. Everyone at the table turned to look at Zuko. Zuko just held up his hands as if to say I didn't do it, when suddenly his hand was blue again and another dagger formed from his mothers tea and went flying just missing Toph.

Shock was there for only a moment before a whisper escaped Zuko's mouth. "Katara."

Zuko and Sokka jumped from the table and began to run the way they saw her leave minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Katara had tried many times to spit the gag out only to have the man replace it shortly after. Katara pulled and pushed as the man was speaking of how they would spend their life together while he was trying to locate something on his person that Katara would rather not know. He reached towards his anckles and Katara began to spit and throw her head in an attempt to get the gag out. The gag fell from her mouth and before he could speak or move, one name escaped her mouth as loud as her lungs would let. "Jee."<p>

Before the man could even ask who Jee was, Jee's foot connected with the side of his head. The man was sent flying. Katara stood and rubbed her wrists. Jee looked at her as Zuko and Sokka rounded the corner from hearing her scream.

"Are you ok?" Jee asked calmly. "I lost you when you went down the eighth hall."

"Yes." Katara said as her brother took her wrists to make sure. "Jee please make sure he is cared to and then escorted out of the watertribe."

"First," Jee spun to look at her. "What the hell Katara! Let's leave and enter a non-lit hallway with a crazy person."

The boys all looked at Jee with shock on their faces. "I know. But I thought he was just going to ask me some stupid questions I didn't think that I would end up like this."

"This happens a lot." Jee was upset.

"I know." Katara said as she avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again. For at least a week." Jee finished as he pulled the girl into a hug.

Katara laughed before she spoke. "I'm glad I have two big brothers."

Jee laughed before picking up the unconscious man. Sokka offered to show him where to take the man. Zuko knew that Sokka was going for a whole nother reason. _I am glad I am not that man._

"Are you sure you're ok?" Zuko asked as he took a step forward to her.

She turned from her brother and Jee to look at Zuko. As soon as their eyes met she ran at him. She slowly began to cry as Zuko began to pet her head. "Shh. It's ok. Shh." Zuko said as he pet her head and placed kisses on it.

"I thought I was going to die. Jee was nowhere to be found and my bending wasn't working." Katara said as she pulled away from his chest.

"I figured." Zuko responded with a small laugh. "I almost killed your brother."

"What?" Katara said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So not only can we use each other's powers at random moments without meaning to, now when one of us use our bending it might come out of the other. This is seriously messed up."

Zuko laughed slightly as he kissed her forehead. "Well then I guess next time you talk to Yue you should let her know you hate it and want directions."

Katara laughed as she hugged him. "Thanks."

He returned the hug and spoke, "You have about twenty minutes left of your ball. I think you should stay for the end. But if think you can't handle it then I can get May and you can leave."

"If you don't leave me then I should be fine." _WHAT! Did I really just say that out loud? He is going to think I am crazy._ Katara spoke to herself in horror as she gripped his tunic harder.

Zuko smiled at her request and then felt her grab tighten on his tunic. "I would be happy to."

Katara smiled and wiped her eyes. Zuko checked them for any signs of tears and then the two reentered the hall.

* * *

><p>As they entered their friends sighed with relief that Katara was ok, but noted that Jee and Sokka had not returned.<p>

Katara's father had followed the entire thing as well and quickly got everyones attention. "This will be the last song of the night and then we will ask you to say a short good-bye to Katara and have a good night. Thank you all for coming." Then he nodded to the band.

Katara smiled at her father as quickly what seemed like five hundred people surrounded them in an attempt to ask for a dance. Katara quickly spoke. "Zuko had already asked me for a dance before this was announced as the last dance. I am sorry."

Zuko slowly pulled her to the dance floor as the song entered the dance section. She placed her hand in his and did not say a word as he led her across the floor. Both had a smile on their faces. Others slowly started to join in on the last dance.

* * *

><p>"Neikan this didn't go as you wanted did it?" Kiwi asked as she danced with her brother on the floor.<p>

"No it did not." A frown present on his face. "I would have liked to dance with her more. Although I did get to dance with her twice, I don't know if my plan will eork out the same. I was not anticipating him joining as well."

Kiwi smiled as she watched her brothers wheels turn. "Do not worry brother, you will figure it out. I have faith in you."

Neikan smiled at his sister. She was too good to be his sister. He would repay her for it someday. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Zuko pulled Katara to him as the dance was ending. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She missed this. She missed everything about him and they had only been apart for a day. She had it bad and she didn't care anymore. She had almost died countless times in the last few months. It was time she was happy if it was only for a few minutes.<p>

Zuko was happy. A smile crossed his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't wait until he was the only one who she would dance with. He just had to get the courage to ask her. There was the problem.

The song slowly ended and everyone began to get up to leave. Zuko bowed to Katara and she smiled at his formalness and then walked away to say good-bye to everyone.

* * *

><p>Katara was in the process of saying her good-byes when Neikan approached.<p>

"I hope to see you again." Neikan spoke as he kissed her hand.

Katara blushed slightly at him before responding. "That would be nice." Sure many men had said it tonight and as a polite response she had said that would be nice. But in reality if she never saw any of them again she wouldn't care. Most of them were terrible.

"Thank you Princess that means the world to me." Neikan said as he bowed and left.

She smiled as he left. Toph was the next one in line to say good-bye. "What's up Sugar Queen?"

"I don't know Toph." Katara turned to look at the man leaving. "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"You said you met him in the Fire Nation." Toph said as she turned to look at the man too.

"No I mean besides that. He gives me a weird feeling." Katara said as she glanced at her friend.

"Like bubbles in your stomach weird feeling or man I would like to push him down on the ground and just have my way with him kinda weird feeling." Toph said as she felt the girl next to her stiffin.

"Toph. Really." Katara said as she closed her eyes and looked down in defeat.

"Oh I forgot you only want to do naughty things to Zuko." Toph responded as she felt her friend anger and become embarrassed.

"Toph! I am going to kill you." Katara said as he eyes shot open and a blush crossed her face.

"No your not. You love me." Toph said as she began to walk away.

"I hate you!" Katara yelled at her friend with a smile on her face. Toph placed her arms behind her head and waved without even turning around. Katara's smile just widened.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left except for Iroh, Ursa, and Zuko.<p>

Her father had been more or less taken away by some fathers to further discuss their sons.

Aang had left with Sokka and Suki to finalize wedding plans. Appa was suppose to be what they rode away on but Sokka still could not get the YipYip correct or something.

May and Jee had slipped away quickly. Katara did not want to know what they were doing. It was either stopping some threat against her or having fun in the bedroom. And she could go the rest of her life without knowing that answer.

"So young one, how did you like the first ball?" Iroh asked as they walked up to her.

"I hated it and wish I never had to do another one again." Katara said in defeat as her shoulder sank.

"I thought it looked like you had some fun at certain points." Ursa tried to be positive.

"Well I did enjoy the food." Katara responded with a smile.

"Ok Toph." Iroh responded with and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry but these old bones aren't what they use to be. I am going to have to retire of the night. See you in the morning Katara." Ursa said as she took Iroh's arm and they left the hall.

Zuko stood in front of Katara not saying a word. Katara waited until the doors had closed and the hall was empty. He knew what was coming.

"Explain." Katara said ever so softly.

"I want to marry you."

"Why?"

"Because."

Katara could clearly see he wasn't going to tell her. "Is is because of the possible." Katara finished by pointing downward.

Zuko smiled and took a step forward so that he could reach her shoulders. Placing his hands on them she looked at him. "No. I have wanted to do this for awhile now. You can ask Sokka. But I just haven't had the courage to do anything about it."

Katara's eyes widened. He wanted to marry her before they possibly got pregnant. Her mind was spinning.

"I asked your father after dinner last night. And he said that he was wondering what took me so long. But he was happy with it. He said I would have to ask you formally and I had to wait until the ball was over." Zuko said as he moved his hands down her arms to hold her hands.

Katara was shocked. He loved her. And wanted to propose. Words were not coming rolling out like she wanted them to. She was prepared to yell at him but now she was trying to just breath.

"I don't want to rush anything though. So I am not going to ask you to marry me now."

Katara's heart sank and words finally came to her. "What?" She was confused.

"If I would ask you now it wouldn't be special. You would have drug it out of me. I want it to be special." Zuko said as he slightly blushed.

Katara smiled as she watched him blush. He was correct, she would like it to be special but this was just as special as any other point in time. But before she could respond he continued.

"But I would like it if you would go out with me. Like on a real date and possibly become my girlfriend if it goes well." Zuko asked as he tried not to look away.

Katara smiled and looked at him. "No." Shock came across his face before she could continue. "We don't need to go on a date. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Zuko relaxed and sighed in relief. "You scared me." He laughed slightly.

Katara smiled as she was pulled into a hug. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "You just made me the happiest person alive."

Katara pulled away and smiled bigger at him before speaking again. "Do you think we could call it a night. I am super tired and if I don't sit down soon I think I am going to fall asleep standing up."

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your room." Zuko said as he pulled her arm into his.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and was finally happy as they walked back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I will do my best to get another one out by Friday but I can't make any promises that it will be super long. **

**I have 157 reviews as it stands. You think I could reach 160 by Friday. :-) Let's find out.**

**Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy your week.**


	20. Chapter 20: Travel

**A/N: I am back. Hands are normal size, for the most part. Still can't bend well :-/ but what can ya do. So this chapter is a tad bit short. Not the shortest ever but still down there. About 2,500 ish words. About 1,000 less than normal. :-/ But I guarantee you will all love how it ends. :-D **

**Reviews:**

**Oldies: **

**Moonlightrurouni: I hope you fangirl like no tomorrow about this chapter and the proposal whenever that happens. :-)**

**Tearainy: Next chapter, on time! I hope you love it!**

**Patty cake rocks: Guess what your review totally made me smile. :-D I loved it. I hope this chapter is just as good for you as the last one.**

**Renthead015: The happiness will last. Maybe. Possibly. Ok maybe not. Possibly. Ok who knows. :-P**

**Pixie Minx: That idiot will be back and you are pretty close :-P The guy Katara kinda recognized was Neikan. They met in another chapter and she thought she knew him then too. **

**Yob3: The Promise? Why do I not know what this is? I feel left out. :-( Please inform me of this greatness.**

**Samanya: "I hope Yue smiles upon you soon." This made my day. :-D And I want to see this happy dance. :-P**

**Justia: Anys in your laptop! I hate bugs! I think you should get a new one. Bugs are super gross!**

**Jmac1220: Thanks and thanks! :-)**

**Not needed: You are my 170! I think that deserves a hug. *hug* :-) I'm thinking about trying to add some of you into the story somehow but haven't figured that out yet. But know yours will be epic! :-P**

**Newbies:**

**Cream-pie13: Thanks :-D**

**Jay: Thanks it got a little better. And I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Elle Obermeyer: I am so glad you love it! Thanks for reading and since you did it in a day I am totally impressed. I hope I didn't let you down this chapter. And thanks for reviewing! Keep it up. :-D**

**Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Zuko slowly woke up and looked around. He had not slept that good in months. He glanced down and saw Katara asleep on his shoulder.<p>

They had stopped on their way back to her room to get some food. While she had ate some food she was still very hungry. Eat when nervous was never a good call for her.

They had returned to her room to eat the food. Afterwards, they had begun to talk about how the upcoming wedding and what they thought would happen. They had avoided the fact that they were now dating entirely.

He was too nervous to bring it up and didn't want to force her anymore than he felt he already had.

They would be leaving soon to sail to the wedding on Kioshi. The trip would take them a few days but he was happy that he would get to spend it with Katara. He needed to get up and head back to his room to finish packing. And he was sure May would be along shortly.

Nudging Katara slightly to wake her he said her name softly. "Katara."

Groaning she responded. "Zuko just five more minutes." And she snuggled deeper into him.

A smile grew on his face. She knew he was there and she didn't care. He was afraid she hadn't realized it during their sleep. "Sorry Katara May will be here soon to help you pack and I have to finish mine as well."

Katara groaned as she started to sit up to let him up. "Why do we have to leave so early?"

Zuko laughed at the girl in front of him. Her hair was everywhere and the light makeup she had worn was now running under her eyes. "Its not that early."

Katara stopped rubbing her eye and gave him a death glare. "We went to bed about two hours after midnight. And how long till the sun comes up?"

He laughed at her out loud this time. "I forgot you aren't a morning person. The sun has been up for almost two hours."

"So we got what." Katara started to count in her head.

"Six hours." Zuko stated before she continued quickly.

"Six hours of sleep Zuko. Six!" Katara tried to make it seem like hardly any.

Zuko laughed again. "Katara you normally get around five. Its just because you had a long day yesterday." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "Cheer up you will be able to sleep when we leave."

Katara was still angry as he stood to leave. "I better get to sleep on that damn ship."

Zuko just smiled and walked back over to her bed. He knew she hated the metal ships but she was becoming ridiculous. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek. "Katara, I promise I will let you sleep on the ship and I won't let anyone disturb you."

A smile started to form on her face, but she attempted to hide it with anger. He smiled at her and kissed her forward and all signs of anger left her face. "Cheater."

"Not a cheater, just that good." He stated as he stood and walked to the door. She giggled lightly behind him. "See you on the ship."

"Bye."

Zuko left and Katara fell back on to her bed. She had hardly released a sigh when her door was flung open. Standing in her room was Suki, Toph, and May. Outside her door was Sokka and Jee. Sokka was looking a little too excited while Jee looked scared. Suki and May looked ready to kill, while Toph looked as if she were about to bust a gut laughing.

Katara looked between them all and then muttered a small, "Hello?"

Everyone walked into the room and Sokka shut it. "Spill it now little sister." He said with an evilly happy smile on his face.

"Spill what?" She tried to act innocent.

"The fact that Zuko is leaving your room in the same clothes as last night." Suki said as she stomped her foot lightly.

"Oh well we got some food after the ball and we just passed out while we were talking." Katara attempted to let it go at that.

"Riiight." Toph said as she went to sit in a chair.

"Katara, we want to know." May said as she too had a stern look on her face.

"Why is no one questioning Zuko?" Katara asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"He would never tell us anything and we all know you will crack. Now tell us!" Sokka said in a loving but scary way.

Katara looked between them all scared before finally giving up with a sigh. "Last night he was the last one to leave. I asked him why he did it and he said he wanted to marry me. Apparently for a long time. He told me to ask you about it." Katara said motioning to her now overly excited brother who was jumping with excitement in place. "He said he didn't want to ask me last night because it would be special but he did ask me to be his girlfriend to which I agreed."

Screams and cheers erupted from the room. "Finally."

"It's really sweet that he wants to do it special." Suki said as she had stars in her eyes of how he might do it.

"He should have done it last night." Sokka said slightly less excited. "Its been almost a year now. If it takes another I might go crazy."

Everyone laughed at Sokka's comment. Jee was the next one to speak. "What are you going to do about the balls then?"

Katara hadn't really thought about it. Zuko had proposed but he hadn't. She was going to pick him but what if he changed his mind. "I don't know. I guess I will have to ask Zuko."

Everyone nodded before a knock came from the door. Sokka turned and opened it. Ursa stood on the other side.

"Well there seems to be a party going on in here that I wasn't invited to. Am I interrupting?" Ursa asked as she looked around the room.

"No you are fine." May spoke for the group. "What do you need?"

"I was just coming to ask Katara what time the ship will leave." Ursa said as if it were nothing at all.

"Shit."

"Damn it."

"Crap, Crap. Crap."

Was the course heard as people exited the room in a frantic sprint.

Toph stood from her chair and turned to her friend. "I sent out some letters about our friend from last night. I still haven't heard from the last round but maybe this time will be better."

Katara smiled at her. At least someone was still thinking clearly. They needed to find out who the guy who wanted them dead was and who this Neikan was that gave her the weird feeling. "Thanks Toph."

Slowly her friend left and it was just Ursa and Katara.

"How are you feeling?" Ursa asked as she motioned to her stomach.

"Fine. I haven't had anything to indicate either way yet." Katara sighed as she took a seat. "I feel like Yue is playing games with me. I should have really know by now in some form. But the healers here told me yesterday that I have small signs but no major signs. The small sighs could be from something as simple as a hormone imbalance this month."

Ursa nodded in understanding. "So then what are you going to do?"

"I am just going to see how it plays out." Katara looked at the woman as she sat beside her. "Zuko already said he would be there for me so I don't really care what happens. While it would be amazing to have a child, I think it would be better for them if we had a child later."

"Agreed. I know Zuko will support you either way. And you know I will love the little thing like no one else. If Yue is testing you I am sure she is doing it for a reason. After all, the spirits don't do anything without a cause." Ursa tried to comfort the young girl.

Katara smiled at the woman. She had not told anyone but Zuko of her dream and she wanted to keep it that way. Yue would be the one to test her as she is the moon spirit so for Katara to say that was not out of the ordinary. But she still felt like she was getting the short end of the stick.

Ursa watched as the emotions crossed the young girls face. "Well I am going to finish packing. When do we leave?"

Katara looked back up at the older woman with a smile. "Slightly after noon."

Ursa nodded and excused herself closing the door behind her. She walked down the halls back to her room and knocked slightly on Iroh's.

"Coming." Iroh called before he crossed the room to answer the door. Opening it he found Ursa with a worried face. He motioned for her to enter.

She crossed the room and sat on his bed of furs.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry taking a seat next to her.

"They have been through so much. They have hardly lived a life of their own. They have been forced into thing politically and to save the world. Now they are being tested by the spirits physically and emotionally. Iroh, the children should not need to go through this." Ursa spoke evenly as small tears fell from her face.

He took her hands in his. "Do not worry. They are strong. The spirits would not be doing this if they had no reason."

She looked at him once more. "The ways of war weigh heavy on them still today, and soon the extra weight of a child out of wedlock."

"I have faith and so should you." Iroh said once again looking into her eyes. "They can take it. And they will come out better because of it. The beautiful flower will not bloom if it cannot handle the harsh winter and hard rains."

Ursa looked at her good friend and smiled. He was right. They could do this. She just had to believe in them.

* * *

><p>She. Was. On. A. <em>Sigh. <em>Boat. Again.

Don't get confused. She loved the water. And she loved being on the water. She just hated these cold metal things. Wooden boats were more her thing. She could feel the water when in them. These she couldn't feel anything.

Here she stood looking out at the water, again. On a metal thing they liked to call a ship. On her way away from her home. "At least this time it is for something good."

Jee smiled from behind her. He knew how much she hated these ships but she seemed to be handling it quiet well this time.

Zuko appeared beside him. "Is she?"

"Yulp."

"We have been on this boat for three days already and she still is mooping around." Zuko said as he looked at his friend.

"I heard that." Katara called from her spot at the railing.

Zuko smiled as he turned to look at her.

Jee smiled. "This is all you. I am not bailing you out his time." Turning he walked away.

Zuko walked over to her and leaned on the railing too. After a moment he turned to look at her. "So why are you still moppy."

"I hate metal ships."

"I know but its been three days Katara. You should have gotten over that by now."

She turned to look at him with a death glare.

"Never mind. Hate it all you like."

She giggled slightly and lopped her arm in his leaning on his shoulder. "I guess it's not all that bad."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We should be there soon."

She nodded as they slipped into a quiet silence. After a few moments she brought up the question that had been eating her since they left. "So about this whole ball thing."

Zuko stood and turned to look at her before she continued. "What do you think I should do?"

Zuko looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you more or less proposed. Should I continue with the balls or should I tell them I pick you?" Katara said as she looked at him with confusion as well.

"Just because I said I would propose doesn't mean you have to say yes. You can do what you want Katara." He stated with a smile while inside he wanted to punch himself for saying that.

"Well I want to marry you." Katara said with a slight blush. "So I think the balls should end."

Zuko smiled at his now girlfriend. She wanted to marry him. He was on cloud nine. "So then end them."

She smiled as she watched his face brighten. "I will."

She smiled at him and then returned to resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed it again and then rested his on top of hers.

She thought to herself as they watched the water pass. Zuko was such a tough man when she first met him. Then he slowly started to turn into a not so evil man and eventually her friend. He slowly became her best friend and they started to share things with each other.

She had broken down all his walls. It had taken almost seven years but she had managed to get in there. She doubted that anyone but Iroh had made it past all his walls. And she wasn't even sure if Iroh had made it as far as her.

Sure he was a stern man and was to be feared if need be. But he was still soft and scared when around her. He feared messing things up. While most of the world feared him. He was the Fire Lord after all.

She had never thought about this before. Zuko, the tough, kick ass, stern, hotheaded, temperamental, Fire Lord. Was always soft, kind, gentle and caring towards her. Sure there were times when he had given her some tough love, but she always knew it was for a good reason.

In retrospect she should have noticed he loved her long ago. She shifted slightly turning to look at him. He looked at her confusion written on his face.

"Zuko." Katara began. He just looked at her an smiled in response. "Why did you let me in?"

He looked at her confused as he thought about her question. "Because you were the only one who cared enough to try, even after I pushed you away multiple times."

Katara smiled at him with sadness in her eyes. He deserved to be loved immensely for than she could ever imagine. And she was going to make sure she did everything in her power to make him the happiest person on Earth always. "Promise me something."

"Sure." He responded without hesitation.

"Promise me you will always be the hard ass you are with other people but the giant softy you are with me." Katara said with a giggle as his face fell when she called him a softy.

"I am not a giant softy around you." He countered

"You so are. That's why you cant look at me right now." Katara said as she watched him look away.

"No the ocean is just more interesting." He tried again.

Katara giggled "You are a terrible liar."

"Only to you." He said as he turned to look at her.

"See proves my point, softy." She said with a giggle.

"Fine I am a softy when it comes to you. But don't tell Jee." Zuko said as he looked around for his friend.

Katara smiled at her boyfriend. He was perfect and she loved everything about him. As he turned to look back out to the ocean she placed her head one more time on his shoulder. "I think we should stay like this forever."

"Agreed." Zuko finished with a smile and a kiss on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… :-D What did you think? Because I loved it! Still no proposal, still no baby answers, still no kiss, but goodness non the less. :-D**

**I would like to propose a few things to you guys. I would like to include some of you guys in my story for just being amazing. :-) If you have an idea of what you guys should do/be let me know. Also if you guys would like to be included please let me know. If I don't get anything from you I am not going to put you in it. It won't be the chapter but the chapter after. :-D **

**Now question: How does one get nominated for awards and such? I have always wondered but I can't figure it out. I would love to see how mine stacks up to others. Let me know if you know. Thanks.**

**Love you guys and have a great week. **


	21. Chapter 21: Old friends

**A/N: I want to thank the amazing people who read my story. The last chapter had so many hits and views it was amazing. It was the highest one to date. :-) Also I want to thanks all the people who reviewed, third highest number ever at 14! Nice Job. I would love if I got more, but you all know that. :-P**

**Now on to the reviewers: **

**Oldies:**

**Patty cake rocks: You have the be the funniest person I know. I loved it. :-P**

**Not needed: What do you want to be? I gave some ideas to your sister. Let me know or I can surprise you too :-D**

**Elle Obermyer: Bahahaha your hilarious! I will not kill everyone off. And I most likely wont kill anyone off. So your good. :-P**

**Tearainy: You say that almost every chapter. Lol but I will gladly hear it every chapter. :-P**

**Renthead015: Carmen I have to tell you I love that name. :-D In Spanish we got to choose our own names and I ran at it like I was on fire. I think it is beautiful 3 And I would love to include you in the story. What are you thinking about being?**

**Pixie Minx: Kyoshi Warrior: Check and done. :-D Also when you write that story let me know. I would love to read it. **

**Moonlightrurouni: How do you have access to Legend of Korra already O_o It doesn't start here unti April 15? And you have seen two episodes? I am feeling way left out here :-( But anywho, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jmac1220: I shall answer your question this chapter. :-D And you should check out my profile.**

**Yob3: Zuko not looking like Zuko. :-/ I am glad I did not read it. I knew about it but did not know it was called the promise. But Zuko is hot and I want a hot Zuko not a weird drawn Zuko. :-P**

**Samanya: eccentric middle age care-taker – done. And I never said the balls were over. Katara just said she was going to end them. Remember there is an asshole down in the South Pole. Hint. Hint. :-) Creepers may still be to come.**

**Cream-Pie13: I know!**

**Newbies:**

**Sarah Hopper: Sure you can be a character. :-) And I am super glad you liked it. **

**Garza: First, WELCOME! (throws confetti and releases balloons) It is a magnificent world and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. :-D Second, I would love if you drew me some stuff. I only have pictures for the two dresses that are posted on my profile. Other than that feel free to draw whatever you want. There is a dress or two from balls in the Fire Nation. And you could draw what Zuko and Katara wear regularly. Other than that feel free to draw whatever you want. Scenes, dreams, the palace. Doesn't matter to me. I would love it if I could post them on my page too. Third, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now a few addition things. **

**One: I updated my profile and added some pictures of some of the dresses. **

**Two: I updated my pic and I have to say I am not 100% on it. If anyone can find a good Katara or Momo out there for me I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Third: This chapter is a little of a downer, but I have wanted to do it since the beginning. **

**Fourth: Some of my regulars didn't review last time. Don't hate me. Please come back :-(**

**Fifth: I am back to regular length chapters. :-D**

**Now on with the show. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>As the ship arrived at Kyoshi warriors began to flood the dock. They were there to greet their leader as she returned home as well as greet the new guests. It was three days before the wedding. The ship had made good time and they had gotten there early.<p>

The group exited the ship one after the other to greet their old friends.

Suki slowly made her way off the ship to greet her friends. She hugged each one as she past them. Last one was to her father. She had missed her home. But soon she would be leaving to live in the cold South Pole with Sokka, she was going to have to get use to it.

Sokka exited the ship and he too hugged some of the warriors as they had become his sisters, finally looking serious he shook Suki's father's hand. He still didn't really know if the man liked him or not. Sometimes it seemed as if he loved him while others, Sokka thought he was going to die if he breathed wrong.

Aang and Toph exited together, as Toph never really could see well on docks. Some of the warriors gave them small bows and even attempted to hug Toph. Once reaching the Chief they bowed and shook hands. Toph was already sick of the formalities and wanted to just sit down and rub her feet in the dirt.

Following closely behind was Zuko, Hakoda, Ursa, May and Jee. The five bowed to each warrior and then to the Chief. Ursa and May were amazed at the warriors apparel. May had seen it before but didn't think they wore it regularly. Ursa thought it was beautiful and wanted to try some on. Zuko and Jee looked impressed at the formation but the outfits did nothing for them. Hakoda was nervous to meet his sons future father in law. He had met the man many times, but he was hard to read. Hakoda still couldn't tell if the man liked him yet or not.

Iroh was next to come off the ship. He was his happy self but something seemed forced about his smile. He bowed to each warrior and then shook the Chief's hand. He spoke of how wonderful the day was and how beautiful the Island was. Before he thanked the chief for his hospitality.

"Where is Katara?" Suki asked as Iroh and her father finished their greeting.

"She told me she would be along shortly and said we could start without her." Sokka answered.

"Is she not feeling well?" Ursa asked.

"I think she is ok. She just told me there was something she needed to do." Sokka said as he slowly motioned for everyone to head towards the hall.

"If she said so." Suki commented as the group started to move.

Zuko stayed behind and glanced at the ship. Toph went to stand next to him before she spoke in a very serious tone. "Leave her alone."

Zuko turned to look at the small girl next to him. She had never sounded so serious before. This just made his worry spread. "Why?"

"She has business that is important to both her and I. I will not be having you mess things up." Toph's voice was calm and serious. No joking was present. Her eyes that normally held life, excitement or boredom, showed nothing. They were only staring at Zuko with the most intensity anyone could use.

Zuko was scared. He had never seen her like this. _Is this how she is when she is hunting down one of those killers? I would give myself up if I were one of them._ Zuko couldn't even form a word. He just nodded his head and began to walk away from the dock.

"Now, what do you think they will have to eat this time? I didn't like what we had last time. And I hope this doesn't take long. I haven't played in the dirt in weeks." Toph said as if nothing had just happened.

Zuko gave her a look before responding with a confused. "I don't know."

Top just smiled and placed her hands behind her head before continuing to walk.

* * *

><p>Katara had awoken that morning to the sound of the ocean. It was a beautiful sound. She slowly made her way to the deck of the ship. The sun was shining, the animals were singing and the waters were calm. They would be arriving on Kyoshi today in about an hour.<p>

Katara took a step above deck and walked towards the railing. She took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful ocean air. It sent tingles down her spine.

As she slowly opened her eyes she glanced around the waters before she began to speak.

"Today I shall help my friend the way he always helps me. Let the spirits bless me today and be caring for you always." He closed her eyes and bowed her head praying to Yue.

"Katara."

She slowly lifted her head as her prayer finished. "Yes Sokka."

"The captain says we should be there in a few hours." Sokka responded with curiosity.

"That's good, but I have some things I have to do today when we arrive. Can you tell the others that I will continue with them when I am done?" Katara asked sadness tracing her voice.

"Yeah, sure." Sokka was now fully confused. He mentally thought about what today was and if he had forgotten something, but he could think of nothing. He just smiled and left his sister be.

Katara stood there until the ship docked. Then she slowly made her way down to her room to collect her belongings. She sent them with May and then waited on the ship. As soon as everyone had gone out of eye sight she slowly made her way off.

She walked towards town and began to buy some things as she went. She had brought a basket with her and the basket was now overflowing with things. Incents. A red sheet. Some bread. And flowers.

Once finished she slowly stared to make her way back towards Kyoshi Hall. Not wanting to show everyone what she had purchased Katara went to her room and sat them down. She had to ask a few people along the way, but she eventually found it.

She then slowly made her way to the Hall to see what everyone was up to. As she walked words softly escaped her mouth. "Solider boy come marching home."

* * *

><p>"Katara where have you been?" Suki called as soon as she entered the hall.<p>

"Oh I just had some errands I had to run. Did I miss anything?" Katara asked as she took a seat next to Zuko.

Suki gave her a look before she spoke with skepticism in her voice. "No, we were just going over some plans for the wedding."

"Oh."

"We have a fitting in about an hour. Do you have any more errands to run or do you think you could make it?" Suki joked lightly as a small laugh erupted from the group.

"No I will be there." Katara responded as she let out a small laugh.

The finished their snacks and the girls left for their fitting.

Katara stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Of course the dress was green and of course it was light and airy because it was hot here even at night, but this, this was a little much. The dress had a tank top designed top and showed just enough to keep you guessing but enough she left uncomfortable in the boob area. The bottom was floor length, which Katara loved. But it had a slit in each side that went up to almost her hip. Each step she made she could feel a good amount of air blow.

One, she looked freaking hot. Two, she was really uncomfortable. Three, she didn't want to move. Don't misunderstand her. The dress was one of the most comfortable things she had ever worn, but it was too much skin for her.

Katara glanced over at Toph and the others. The warriors were going to wear their outfits to the wedding and then to the party after they could wear what they wanted. Toph was wearing green as well. And hers looked pretty close to Katara's except she could see pins where the slits were suppose to be and they were pinning extra fabric into her boobs.

"Sugar Queen. I was not about to go out there looking like that." Toph spoke as they continued placing pins.

Katara giggled and looked at the dress again. They had only pinned her slits two inches and the small amount of fabric being added would look like nothing but would feel like there was extra there. Katara was going to do the same thing when they got to her. She didn't want to change the dress too much but she needed something.

"Katara do you like the dress?" Suki asked as she neared her friend.

"I love it, but it's a little low and theses are a little high." Katara tried to laugh it off but Suki said nothing.

"I know that's how I wanted it. I want it to look like it is flowing but it still covers everything."Suki said with a small smile.

Katara looked at her friend as her eye twitched. _Is she serious? I am going to put here in the most barely there thing I can find._ "So then if I were to change something?"

"It might not have the effect I wanted." Suki said with puppy eyes.

"Ahh." Katara said as her shoulder sank in defeat.

"I am going to check on Toph." Suki said as she walked away from the depressed girl. "Toph how do you like it?"

"Too low, too high." Toph said as she looked towards the girl. "But I bet Sugar Queen looks hot in it."

"She does." Suki said with a smile. "I think I did good."

"Me too." Toph said as she slowly turned for more pins to be added.

"He better freaking propose after her sees her in that." Suki said with a mischievous grin.

"He better want to do more than that or we might have to have him looked at." Toph said with a laugh.

Suki shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I go along with your plans."

"Because they always work." Toph said as if it was a fact.

"Not always."

"Yes always."

"No."

"Name once."

"The dessert. Cactus."

"There was cactus juice involved that's not fair." Toph moved suddenly to face her friend.

Suki giggled as the seamstress moved her back. "You just said name once, there were no rules."

Toph stood there speechless. "Fine." She eventually gave in.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Came a very even tone from behind the girls.

Katara and Suki turned while Toph just smirked.

"I happen to think they are beautiful. They compliment Suki's chi nicely." Came another voice.

"Thank you Ty Lee." Suki said while sticking out her tough at the other girl.

"When are you going to grow up?" Mai said crossing the room to sit. "You are not going to get me into that."

Everyone but Mai laughed as she just piffed. Ty Lee ran across the room to get into her dress. While hers was the same design it was a soft pink color. Mai slowly got up and went to look at her, red as she assumed.

"Why don't we all match?" Ty Lee asked as she looked longingly at the green dresses.

"Because Katara and Toph are in the wedding while you two will be helping people sign in and be seated." Suki spoke. "Sokka couldn't think of more guys he wanted to be in it so I could only have two girls. I wanted you all to have the same dress thought because I love it so much." Suki said as she went to stand in front of Katara again.

"Oh." Was Ty Lee's only reply. She clearly wanted to have a green dress.

"At least we don't have to act excited or happy." Mai said as she changed into her dress.

"No Mai, that would just be terrible." Toph joked as the seamstress had her turn again.

The girls laughed again and small smile escaped Mai's face.

Since the war ended Mai and Ty Lee had been very busy. Ty Lee started out as a Kyoshi Warrior and spent almost two years with the girls traveling, fighting, and just relaxing. After that Ty Lee decided that she wanted to see the world. She had seen many places while in the circus and traveling with Azula but she never really got to take it in. She traveled to different towns and just visiting taking in the culture while she was there.

Mai had not done much directly after the war. She had spent a significant amount of the last five years trying to win back Zuko. They had parted ways shortly after the war ended. Mai never really excepted it. She thought they would be together forever. Everyone knew that she loved Zuko, she was never after the power, but he just never loved her back. The entire time she had lived with her parents and traveled with them. During one of her last travels with her family, she met a man that she fell instantly in love with. He was attracted to the dark and gloomy that is Mai and they had married while traveling together. No one was invited but their families, in fact most people in the world still don't know they are married. Katara only found out after seeing May and she informed Katara of it. Once married, Mai traveled as much as Ty Lee. They had seen almost every place to see on earth.

"Did you decide where you want to live yet?" Suki asked Mai.

"No we have it narrowed down to three or four places now, but I just don't think we will ever really choose." Mai and her husband were trying to choose the best place to raise the family they want to have, but they couldn't seem to agree where and when it should happen.

"Well what about the baby?" Katara asked from her spot.

"Not yet." Was Mai's only response to which everyone fell silent knowing the conversation was over.

"What about you, got a boyfriend yet?" Toph asked trying to change the subject.

Ty Lee instantly turned red and a smile grew across her face. "Well he hasn't officially asked me out yet, but we have been on quite a few dates."

The girls all screamed and jumped in place trying not to get yelled at by the seamstresses.

"When will we meet him?" Suki asked excited.

"Hopefully soon." Ty Lee said with excitement.

* * *

><p>Katara turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She had finished her fitting and was standing in her room she shared with Toph.<p>

How was she going to break this to Zuko? She had asked him this morning to come to her room when he had a free moment, saying it was nothing important. But this was VERY important.

She looked herself in the eyes and breathed. _Just relax. Everything is going to be ok. He will be fine. Just breath. In. Out. In. Out._

Katara was finally starting to relax when there was a knock on her door. Crossing the room she opened it.

"Hey." Zuko said waiting to be let in.

"Hey." Katara said voice wavering slightly. She stepped to the side and let him in.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Zuko asked as he took a seat on a bed.

Katara came and sat across from him. She didn't want to look at him, let alone talk to him, but she had to tell him. "Zuko, I." Katara's voice broke and she paused to catch herself.

Zuko leaned forward and took one of her hands she was clenching so hard together on her knee. "You can tell me anything."

Katara relaxed and smiled at him. He was looking straight into her soul and she just wanted to give him the world. "I….I…I…I started my period today."

Zuko's face was a cross between grossed out and confused. "You didn't need to tell me that much." Zuko said with a slight chill.

Katara laughed slightly at his reaction. He was such a child sometimes.

"But it is super late." He suddenly became very serious. "Is there something wrong? Should we be going to a healer or something."

Katara smiled at him. He really did care. "I already went. She said that nothing seems wrong down there and that everything inside seems to be working well as far as she could tell. But she told me to go to a watertribe healer soon and see what they said. But she thinks it wasn't on time because of stress. And we both know I have been under a lot of stress."

Zuko smiled at her. "So are you upset?"

"Yes and no." Katara began. "Yes I am upset. I was getting use to the idea of having a family with you. And no because I am in no way near ready to have a baby yet. What about you?"

"Yes I am upset." Zuko said with a gentle tone. "I want more than anything to start a family with you. But I do agree, we are not ready to have a child yet. We have some loose ends to tie up first. And more time with just you wouldn't bother me at all."

Katara smiled and blushed at his remarks. He was a little ridiculous sometimes. "Zuko you are such as softy."

"I am not going to fight with you this time. Just don't tell Jee." Zuko said as he stood.

Katara stood as well. He gave her a hug and she would not let him go. "I miss spending time with you."

"I miss spending time with you too. As soon as this is over I will spend all the time with you that you want. And we can start working on making that family." Zuko said with sarcasm in his voice.

Even thought Katara knew he was joking she still turned a deep red. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight at dinner."

* * *

><p>Katara stood outside Iroh's door with her basket. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

Iroh came and answered. "Why hello young one, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a picnic." Katara said raising the basket.

"I most certainly would." Iroh said stepping out his door. He offered Katara his arm which she took.

"I have bad new Uncle." Katara began as Iroh looked at her with worry. "I started my period this morning."

Iroh smiled at her and then laughed. "A few days ago that would have been good news, now it is bad. You children grow up so quickly."

"Well I have had time to think about it and I had got use to the idea." Katara said as they started to climb a small hill to a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"And what did Zuko say." Iroh questioned as he looked around the hill. They were slightly outside of town and a small distance from where they were staying.

"He said the same as me. We are upset that it's not happening up we didn't think we were ready." Katara said as she looked to the top of the hill.

Iroh saw Toph standing as Katara finished her sentence. "I am glad you are on the same page. It will come in time. There is no rush."

Katara smiled and nodded in agreement as they reached Toph.

Toph was smiling as she looked at the old man.

"And what do I owe this lovely honor?" Iroh asked as he looked between the two girls.

Katara looked at Toph and then spoke. "Uncle we know what today is."

"We got you everything you need." Toph spoke next.

"We thought you might want some company this time." Katara spoke as she motioned to the blanket.

"And that you might share some stories with us." Toph spoke again.

The mood was a depressed happiness. Iroh was wide eyed and slightly sad. "How did you find out?"

"You may be the Dragon of the West, but we love you and we can tell when something is wrong. It only took one time for us to figure it out." Katara spoke as she explained softly.

"Sugar Queen did most of the work looking it up in the Fire Nation, but we figured it out none the less." Toph spoke with equal softness. "This is the first year where you would not be able to do it."

Iroh looked between the two girls. He knew they loved him like a grandfather but at that moment he had never felt as loved by anyone in the world. "It would be an honor if you stayed with me."

Katara smiled at the old man. Toph blushed slightly as a small tear ran down her face.

Iroh smiled as they sat down on the blanket. Katara pulled out the incents and placed them in a holder she had found. Iroh lit them and Toph got out the flowers. Iroh began to pull a picture out of his pocket when Toph stopped him. "We have one Uncle. We don't want your ruined."

Iroh started to pray and the girls sat silently beside him. He cried only slightly but, one must every so often to help with the pain. He finished a looked between the two girls. Toph was letting silent tears run down her face, while Katara was trying desperately not to let them fall.

"Can you tell us some stories of him Uncle." Toph asked as she got comfortable.

Iroh smiled at the young girls again. "Lu Ten would have loved you two."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know right. Sad. Yet happy. All at once. :-(  
><strong>

**And please don't kill me about the baby thing. Other things are going to happen that throw a wrench in there and you never know what those silly spirits might do.**

**Don't forget if you want to have a part in the next chapter or two let me know so I can write you on in. :-D If you want me to use a name other than your username make sure to tell me that too.**

**Also, still looking for how to enter a contest. **

**And I have one person who is going to draw me some art work. :-D I can't wait to see how it turns out. Excited!**

**Enjoy your week and I will see you next weekend. :-) 3**


	22. Chapter 22: Spirits

**A/N: I hope everyone had a marvelous week :-) Mine was meh but I have had worse :-P I have added some of you into this chapter and the rest will be making appearances in the next chapter. So don't get mad and yell at me, and you know who you are :-P**

**Side Note: I called the Spirit in the Fire Nation Angi. Not sure where I got it from another fanfiction or the cartoon. So I don't own that just to be safe. :-P  
><strong>

**Review Time:**

**Oldies:**

**Renthead015: :-) I am glad I could make you smile.**

**Pixie Minx: I look forward to this summer then when you write something. **

**Jmac1220: ;-) Zuko is a sly man. **

**ArrayePL: I know but I had too.**

**Grazes: Ok so I didn't get any links :-/ Maybe remove the dots and write dot and see how that goes? But I am glad you drew something. :-D**

**Samanya: Thanks and me too.**

**Yob3: I will try to get a hold of one asap. But Korra starts for me tomorrow so I might be a little late. :-/**

**Aaliyah92: I loved the dress I couldn't not use it.**

**Charlaine2124: It's hard for me to get a chapter out in a week with a full time job and what not but I will try to work things out a little more. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem as bad. :-)**

**Cream-Pie13: I haven't had a chance to look at the pics yet but it will happen Monday. Thanks.**

**Not needed: You two crack me up. I laugh so hard every time you review. And I am glad that I can make your weekends better. My hands are good full motion, slight scars on my bends but what can ya do. :-P**

**Moonlightrurouni: So tell me what you think? Wasn't sure if you'd like your character or not. And problem after problem is not what I am doing, just one major problem at the end. :-P**

**Patty cake rocks: My hands are good. See your sisters comment review :-P And I am glad you are still loving it. :-D**

**KJun: Thanks :-D**

**Newbies:**

**Nirina Illusier: Thank you. :-D**

**Random Cookie Ninja: I love your name :-D**

**.Luv: Thank you. And….do you love NCIS because I LOVE it! Lol**

**Now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Since the end of the war many things had changed in the spirit world as well.<p>

First thing that changed was its setting. While before it was an endless jungle swap, now it had a grass field rolling through it. Since hope had returned to the world the darkness of the spirit world was not as great.

Secondly many higher up spirits had created homes in the grass field. The homes were small consisting of only one room. Spirits did not eat or sleep so a kitchen and bedroom were not necessary. The small room normally contained some chairs or a table. The main function of these houses were to keep watch over the Earth better. In every house was a mirror that the spirit could use to look upon the earth. Also having everyone in one place made making decisions much easier. They could all meet within minutes and it would be solved instead of having to wait for someone to travel back.

Third some spirits jobs had changed. When La died Yue had given her life to save La. The spirits gathered and spoke of how this could never happen again. One man nearly took over the world from killing a small fish. Yue was given the duty of being the Moon Spirit while Tui and La were to watch the balance of the earth. Angi had also changed. The one great dragon spirit was given the title of grand spirit and a new Angi was chosen. The new Angi was also a human that gave his life to save the dragon, much in the same way as Yue. His name was Kyle.

Yue was looking at Katara in her mirror as Angi walked up.

"So how is it going?" Angi asked as he sat down in a char and put up his feet.

"Yue thought to herself how much he was a typical fire nation man. But then again he was the Fire Nation God after all. Sighing she looked at him. "Long day?"

"I guess. I had to go talk to the dragons about how well their regeneration is going." He leaned back and slowly closed his eyes. The two had gotten along well as they both knew how the other was feeling. They had once lived and loved and gave it up to save a spirit they believed in.

Yue got up from her seat at the table and sat next to him. "And?"

"It seems like it is going well." He said without moving. "I miss sleeping."

Yue laughed lightly. Sure sleep was nice but she knew he would feel better in a short time. "You only ever miss sleeping."

"I miss food too. Oh the Fire Nation foods you missed out on." He said sitting up to face her.

She smiled at him again. "And I am sure you would have loved the water tribe food." Yue responded.

He gave her a look she knew all too well. "I hate sea prunes."

She just laughed at him and then relaxed into her chair as well.

His demur changed greatly as he leaned forward and looked the women in the eye. "Where are we in the plan?"

"Well they have told each other that they are in love with the other, and Katara informed Zuko she was pregnant. They took it a lot better than what I thought they would. But the fact that Zuko said he would help her cerate the family she wanted when she was ready probably helped." Yue said as she smirked at how well it was going.

"I told you the pregnancy thing was pointless. I would have ended the thoughts of that instantly." Kyle said as he turned to lean back once again.

"It helped them grow closer together. He shared things he wouldn't have." Yue said with a matter of fact tone.

"I think he was going to say it." he looked around the room "eventually."

"Yes but we don't have time for eventually. We only have a year."

"I know you are always telling me that."

"Anyway I let her period start so that they could move on. Angi was starting to get mad i was dragging it out this long." Yue said with a down turned face.

"Angi is a smart man. No wonder i like him so much." Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

"It's only because how stubborn you two are." Yue smiled at her friend again.

He returned it with a sticking out of the tongue.

She smiled at how she annoyed him. A silence fell for a moment before he began again.

"And what about their bending. How is that going?" Angi asked as he reached for an invisible piece of lint on the chair.

"There hasn't been any progress at all. I told her that shared powers happen when people have a deep connection. And they almost killed Sokka when she sent her powers to Zuko." Yue sounded upset that the man she once loved almost died from their carelessness. "I told you we should have told them how it worked."

"I know. I know." Angi placed his head in his hands. "I know they gave us this one because it was the fire nation and water tribe but we are overseeing the fate of the world here, and we have no idea what we are doing."

"I know." Yue looked at him as she leaned her head fully back onto the chair. "What should we do? They could kill each other."

Kyle sat there for a moment before he pulled his head from his hands. "I will talk with Zuko. I will explain it to him and see what happens from there."

"We only have a year." Yue reminded him.

"I know but I believe they will get it."

Yue smiled at the man who sat next to her. She had always believed that in the living world they would have made great friends. "So you talk to him and tell him how important this is."

"Yes mom" he responded sarcastically.

She laughed as she called the mirror to her to look at her friends again. "I hope this ends well."

* * *

><p>Zuko had just left a meeting with Suki's father. The wedding was tomorrow and he was starting to get tired from all the running around. He was glad it was coming to an end.<p>

He thought back to the conversation he had had with Katara about the baby. Yes he was sad, but he was in no hurry to have a family. He wanted to spend some time with Katara first. They had hardly spent any time together. Sure he wanted a large family, but he had no idea what Katara wanted. In fact, they hadn't talked about that at all. For all he knew she didn't even want any children.

He entered his room. It had been a long day. He had had meeting after meeting about the wedding. And then he had just sat in a meeting with the chief for over four hours. All he wanted at this moment was to lay down and dream of Katara.

Tomorrow was going to be a terribly long day. And he just wanted to get as much sleep as possible . Slowly he started to strip off his clothes and make his way to his bed. Slowly laying down he stretched and yawned. "I hope this is not as bad as I think it is going to be."

Slowly he began to drift to sleep.

"Zuko."

"Umm who are you?" Zuko asked looking at the man not much older than him.

"I am Angi in a roundabout way."

Zuko gave him a skeptical look. "A roundabout way?"

"After the war the spirits got upgraded more or less. The old Angi got a promotion and I was given his job." Kyle said as he walked around the dream world.

"Okay so why new Angi are you talking to me?" Zuko asked as he watched the man walk around.

"Well in short, Katara and you are sharing your bending." Zuko nodded. "Well it has come to my attention that this is not going well."

Zuko looked at the man, spirit, thing, he didn't know what to call him. "Are you working with Yue?"

Kyle stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes. I am guessing Katara told you about her visit from Yue."

"Yes she has. And before we continue I need to know why you are doing this to us. I know how tricky the spirits can be and I will not help you hurt Katara." Zuko said glaring at the spirit before him.

The young spirit was impressed. "You are not scared of me so much that you even threaten me. I could kill you with a wave of my wrist yet you still do it."

"I am scared of you, but I have to protect Katara." Zuko said with a smile.

Kyle nodded and began to speak. "As a spirit I cannot tell you why I am doing it but I will tell you that we are doing it to help you and the world."

Zuko looked at the man. He began to scan him for any sign of a lie. "Ok fine. So then what do you need to tell me about our bending."

"You need to practice together. Try controlling it as one. She can send you her bending as you can send her yours. You can both also call the powers to you when you need them. You need to practice using them together to help master them. If you don't one of you will use it without reason and hurt someone. If you master the others powers and since you both are masters of your own element, you will be the most powerful benders alive. And this may come in handy in the future." Kyle said while walking around the room waving his hands. He finished and stopped to look at Zuko.

"So what I just got out of that was you have no idea what you are doing and Katara and I had not figured out what you wanted us to so you came to talk to me so I could figure it out." Zuko said with a skeptical look on his face.

Kyle looked at the man with an open mouth. "You really are related to Iroh and Lu Ten. You are just as smart as them. How you figured that out I have no idea."

"You rambled. And then circled back. You were unsure of what to say without giving it away." Zuko said as if it were nothing. "I have spent a great amount of time dealing with men who lie to me and do not know how to cover it after."

Kyle's shock wore off and he nodded. He had dealt with a lot of people in the Fire Nation like that. "I understand."

"But I understand what you are saying. When the wedding is over we will practice together." Zuko said as he agreed.

"This will not come over night and some problems may present themselves." Kyle said while crossing his arm.

"Nothing like that would come easy. I didn't except for it to come easy." Zuko said as he looked at the man.

Kyle started to shake his head. "We should have just talked with you first. You understand this stuff so well. Katara figured it out pretty quick too." Kyle sighed. "This has taken much longer than I wanted."

"I would have liked that too." Zuko sighed as well.

"But Yue thought this would be better. And the higher ups thought that you needed to figure it out yourselves. But apparently we aren't that good at this yet." Kyle said with a sigh again clearly aggravated.

"Yeah you should rule a country. It happens a lot. You think one way is better but the others think it's better so you have to do that instead. Stupid." Zuko said with a frustrated sigh as well.

"I bet. Well work on that bending and we will be watching. Enjoy sleeping the rest of the night and have fun at the wedding." Kyle said with a mile.

"Thanks. Enjoy your new job." Zuko said hoping the rest of his night sleeping comfortably.

* * *

><p>Waking on the morning of the wedding was easy for Katara. There was a ridiculously loud knocking on her door. Sighing she rolled out of bed while looking for Toph. Toph was nowhere to be seen. Katara glared at the empty bed and then at the door hoping it was Toph wanting in. Opening the door there stood a very tired looking Zuko.<p>

"Hello?" Katara responded as Zuko walked past her into the room. Katara closed the door and turned to look at him. "Problem?"

"Yes problem. I want to fucking kill the spirits." Zuko responded as he started to walk the room.

Katara laughed lightly before she spoke. "Ok what happened?"

"Angi is what happened." Zuko said throwing his arms up in frustration. "He came to talk to me and told me that we need to work on our bending skills together so that we can master them. Then I couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up. I have been up for hours. All I can do is think about what he said."

Katara looked at him with a scared look. She had never seen him like this. He was having a mini-breakdown. He was losing it before her eyes. She walked forward to the man freaking out in her room. Slowly she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. He brought his other hand to his head in frustrated worry. Katara took her other hand and grabbed the one on his head. Lacing her fingers with his she spoke. "Calm down. Angi visited you and what did he say?"

Zuko looked at the woman in front of him. She was calm and relaxed and showed nothing but trust in her eyes. "He said that the pregnancy was part of the reason to get us together. Then he said that we need to practice our bending together. Angi said that once we master each other's elements we will be the most powerful benders in the world, and I am assuming he is meaning next to the Avatar. "

Katara just nodded the entire time. She had a feeling that the spirits were behind her pregnancy so that didn't surprise her. Nor did them giving them advice, but the fact that she would be the most powerful bender alive was a little much for her. "So why were you upset?"

Zuko looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why would they want us to have that power?"

Katara looked at him. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Why would they want them to have that power? "So you have been up all night worrying about why they would want us to have this power."

"No I have been up all night worrying about what is going to happen to you and my potential family." Zuko said as he moved their hands up and down.

Katara smiled as her heart warmed. He was worried about her and their family. He didn't care about himself or why they would have to use it. He gave her a weird look as she released his hands. She pulled him into a hug and let him burry his head in her neck. AS he took a deep breath of her sent he began to relax. Her smile grew as she felt him relax.

"Zuko no matter what happens you know that you and I can take care of anything together. For years we have been kicking butt harder than anyone else we know. We have taken down more people together than entire armies. If we gain this power and become the most powerful benders alive no one will be able to hurt us or your family."Katara said as she rubbed his back while speaking.

When she finished he stood up and looked at her. She was right. Completely and utterly right. They had taken on the worst war in history together and came out on top. They had fought hundreds together countless times and won. Why had he been so worried? Was it the thought of a family in danger? Something that he wanted and held so dear, in danger. He wanted them to have a better life, a war free life. The poetical that the family he wanted be put in danger scared him.

Katara watched as he searched her eyes. She could tell he was scared. She knew he wanted a family and she knew that how much he wanted them to have a better life than what he had. They had had the conversation when he was with Mai and she wanted no children. The war that was waging inside him was most likely driving him insane. She smiled at him and then spoke. "No matter what happens I am not leaving you. And we will make sure that nothing happens to them."

Zuko smiled at the woman he loved. She was not going to leave him and he wanted their family to be safe and happy as well. He was never more happy than at this moment. "Them?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Katara blushed. "I just assumed that you wanted a big family."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. When he leaned back she looked at him again and he was the same Zuko she knew. He looked tired but he no longer looked crazed.

"I do want a big family and I do want it with you." Zuko said as he pulled her into another hug.

She laughed and blushed. "I know. I agree."

Zuko smiled and pulled away. "I am so tired. I should have just come here when I woke up."

Katara took a step toward her bed. "You should have. But feel free to use the bed. I have to start getting ready for the wedding now. No one should come in or attempt to bother you."

Zuko smiled at her. "That would be the best idea I have ever heard. I could use some sleep before I have to get ready this afternoon."

Katara gave him a face because of the comment that he had hours until he had to get ready. "Sleep all you want and I will send May to wake you up on time."

Zuko smiled and moved in to give her a thank you hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. " Katara said looking up to smile at him.

* * *

><p>Katara walked into the dressing room and groaned. The others were already there getting ready. It was going to be a long day.<p>

She walked over to the hair stylist, Char. She was one of the best in the entire world. How Suki managed to get her to do their hair was beyond her. Katara would love to have Char at her wedding too but doubted she could afford it.

"So how are we doing my hair?" Katara asked as Char started to brush her hair.

"Well Suki wants everyone's hair to be up in a bun. The bun will have some braids leading to it every so often and then curls running out of it. The front will have sweeping bangs." Char said as she finished brushing her hair.

Katara attempted to imagine herself with her hair but was having a hard time. The style seemed too much for her, but then again so did the dress.

"No worries I will make you look beautiful." Char said with a pleasant smile.

Katara smiled at the woman and let her do her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara was looking at herself in the mirror admioring her hair when Avril walked up.

"I am ready to do your make-up."

"What?" Katara was confused.

"I am ready to do your make-up." Avril spoke again smiling at the girls confusion. "Suki wants everyone to have their make-up done."

"Are you sure, she said me too?" Katara questioned. She never wore make-up and Suki knew this. Why in the world would she make her ware it?

Avril laughed slightly and spoke. "Yes I am sure."

Katara sighed and looked around the room. She couldn't say no if Suki wanted it. "Ok I guess its fine."

"Don't worry, the make-up is light and its mostly eye and a little lip color." Avirl spoke motioning her over to the chair. "I won't make you look crazy."

Katara smiled, she was the second person to tell her that. Did she have a terrified look on her face? Katara sighed and relaxed into the seat to get ready for the pampering.

* * *

><p>Katara had finally finished getting ready. All that was left was to put her dress on and make any last minute alterations. Ok so maybe she wasn't finally done getting ready.<p>

Katara sighed thinking of how much time had been wasted already just getting ready and she wasn't even finished yet.

She walked across the room to sit with the other girls. Everyone was finished with their hair and only Suki remained in the make-up chair.

Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah all sat on one side of the room while Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara sat on the other side.

Mika was the oldest warrior next to Suki. The two were like sisters. She was left in charge when Suki was gone. Shortly after the wedding Suki will pass her rule to Mika. It would be a sad gathering but joyious at the same time.

Pixie Minx was a good friend of Suki's as well. They were not quiet sisters but they fought like they were. She questioned everything Suki did but only in a good way. They had their fights but at the end of the day they always loved each other.

Sarah was the youngest and quiet. Since Katara had met her she had never heard her speak. Even with this Katara knew she held many records for fighting and racing on Kyoshi. The quiet ones are always the hardest to figure out. Katara was not going to let her guard down.

They all sat there in full outfits but no make-up.

"Why do you not have to wear make-up?" Katara said with frustration.

"Because we are going to eat first." Mika spoke.

"Once we eat it'll take about an hour to get our makeup on." Pixie Mini spoke. "You guys will be getting dressed during that time."

"Oh, I didn't know it took that long to do your make up." Katara spoke with interest.

"It doesn't normally take that long but since it is a wedding our makeup has to be perfect and since there are three of us it is going to take even longer." Mika spoke while leaning back to get comfoatable.

"That seems excessive." Mai spoke from her spot. Turning to look at Ty Lee. "Why aren't you wear that outfit?"

"Suki wanted me to wear this." Ty Lee spoke a little depressed. "I would have liked to wear the makeup at least since I didn't get the dress I wanted."

"It is Suki's wedding she chooses." Sarah suddenly spoke.

Everyone went silent and turned to look at the young girl.

"When it is your wedding you choose." Sarah spoke again before returning to silence.

Everyone just stared in awe at the girl.

"You're right." Katara spoke in shock. "We should have thought of that first."

Ty Lee blushed slightly in embarrassment. While the others looked at each other.

"Well I think that your dresses are amazing." Pixie Minx spoke in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah. The weird girl who never speaks spoke and the dresses are amazing. What is this about food?" Toph spoke while moving closer to an uncomfortable Mika. "Do you by chance know what kind of food?"

Everyone began to laugh a little at how much the girl loved her food.

* * *

><p>Katara stood at the door to the hall. She had not seen it since they began to decorate it. As Suki requested they used as many flowers from the Water Tribe as they could. While there is only one kind there were quite a few ice lilies there.<p>

On each side of the isle there was white and blue tool that was draped from chair to chair to create the isle. Next to each chair sat a vase with a yellow lilies in it, Suki's favorite flower. The isle was covered with stone that Toph had created to bring the Earth inside. Candles lined the walls while larger torches were at the front.

Katara leaned forward and closed the doors. First to enter was Sokka and his father. Next was the warriors and finally the wedding party.

Katara smiled at her brother as he approached her. "Relax everything will be fine." She attempted to get him to relax.

"I hope so." Sokka said as he hugged his sister and readied himself to walk.

The other members of the party began to file in as Sokka stepped through the doors and it was shut again.

The rest of the men filed in. Zuko, Aang, a man from the tribe Katara has seen a few times but could not remember his name, and Kenshi, one of Sokka's childhood friends.

Zuko walked over to Katara in awe. _Someone just shoot me now. Who picks out these dresses for her? I need to kill them._ "Hi." Zuko spoke with no other words coming to him. Her light makeup only made him look more beautiful than normal. He would have to say he preferred the natural look but today she looked lovely.

Katara laughed at his lack of words. "Hi. So what do you think? I think it's a little much. I feel like if I bend over the wrong way something is going to come out."

Zuko laughed at how uncomfortable she was in the dress but how gorgeous it made her. "I think you look absolutely beautiful." Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "And if anything falls out I wouldn't mind, but I will kill anyone who sees."

Katara blushed and then laughed at his comment. He was a little ridiculous sometimes. 'Thanks Zuko. And I hope that you don't have to."

A playful frown graced his face and her blush grew redder.

Katara turned around as the warriors reached the front of the hall. She watched as Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph walked down the isle.

Toph was the most entertaining. Everyone could clearly tell how uncomfortable she was but Aang who just walked as normal as possible with his chest pushed out and chin up. They looked as if they had no idea what they were doing. She felt so bad that she was giggling but it was hilarious.

IT was now her and Zuko's turn. She prayed that they did not look like Aang and Toph. She glanced up at Zuko before the crowed would turn to look at them. He had a smile waiting for her. "We will be fine, just trust me and walk like normal."

He was right. She had entered how many balls now with him or alone. They would be fine.

Toph and Aang separated and walked into place. Katara turned to glance once more at Zuko, his rulers face was on. She smiled and began to walk with him.

The isle felt like it was going to take forever at first but Katara felt like she was at the front of the hall in seconds. She smiled at Zuko and left him. She already missed him. At least soon they would get to spend time together at the party.

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the closed doors. Katara glaced at Zuko and he was smiling at her. She blushed before she turned to look at the doors. Suki entered the door way with her father. She looked beautiful.

Her dress was strapless and had the feel of a princess. The bodes was a corset and tied in the back. The front had hand sewed jewels in the shapes of flowers. The bottom of the dress was full tool and expanded out slightly from her waist. It was not huge but there was volume to it.

She walked forward and her father kissed her check and Sokka took her hand. They turned to look at the man that would marry them. Katara glanced passed them and smiled at Zuko. He smiled back and the wedding ceremony began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? The crazy reception is going to be next. I know the wedding was bad but I didn't want to go into boring details about that. :-P See you in a week.**


	23. Chapter 23: Reception!

**A/N: Good Friday everyone! I am in a good mood on this lovely day because my shift at work got halved and I didn't have to get up super early again. **

**Few things: **

**- Most views/hits ever like seriously, yet only 9 reviews :-( What happened to all my reviewers ? Did you get lost ? Should I put up a flashing sign ? **

**- Also I have no idea who to spell pisho. You know the game they play all the time in the show. I tried looking it up and there were about six different spellings I found. :-/ So I just spelled it that way, when you come to it heads up. :-P**

**- And for those of you who keep telling me over and over that I have made mistakes in the chapter and I need to go back and fix it, if you tell me what I did wrong I will fix it for the next chapter or as best I can. Heads up, I will be going back and re-doing all the chapters once I am done so grammar mistakes will not be fixed until then. But I will gladly take anything you can give me.**

**- Lastly, I lost my list of names of people who wanted to be in the story. I know currently that Carmen still has to get in here (you are gonna love your part :-P) and so does Samanya but care taker didn't really fit in this chapter lol. If I missed you in this chapter let me know and I will get you in. Sorry people.**

**- For those of you that are in this chapter please do not get upset with your character. I gave you the characters I did either because I thought you would do that or because you didn't give me a suggestion and I just placed you in a character spot. If you have a complaint please PM me and I will change it. Thanks :-)**

**Now for the reviews: **

**Oldies: **

**Patty cake rocks: *hides behind bush* I'm sorry I havnt had time to read your story yet. :-( I will read it do not get upset. And I always wanted a reincarnation lol you will see why this chapter. **

**Cream-pie13: I thought of them as friends, both realizing that the other had no idea what they were doing and connected instantly. :-) And I love to make the people who support me part of my story. It's the best part. Look forward to seeing you again sometime :-D**

**Jenny: This reception is going to be amazing.**

**Moonlightrurouni: lol bad news the problem isn't coming forward this chapter. But *looks all around* where have Kiwi and Neikan been this entire time O-O :-P**

**Renthead015: Please don't hit me for not getting you in yet but I just love the name so much I wanted to make you a great character. :-D It will be amazing, trust me.**

**Pixie Minx: You crack me up. I was more than happy to put you into the story. Look for yourself in the story a few more times. And bad news, more fluff this chapter. But trust me the next chapter is going to be drama and drama and more drama. We are getting close to the end so it needs to happen. :-P**

**Not Needed: I totally made you a trouble maker. Lol. I hope you like it and aren't made at me. Lol. Hope you had fun on your trip. And I look forward to your crazy review of what I did to you lol.**

**Newbies:**

**Daughter of Zeus007: Wow. That's all I can say. You totally made me laugh. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Malehkia: Thank you. I am glad you liked it. **

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara stood with Zuko and the rest of the bridal party waiting to be announced into the reception. The warriors were already in the hall and so were Ty Lee and Mia.<p>

Up next was Toph and Aang. They had been announced and were slowly walking in. Toph looked as if she was ready to kill anyone who looked at her. While Aang was smiling at everyone. They looked so different that it was amazing. Katara assumed that was why they worked so well together.

Katara turned to look at Zuko. He was watching the two enter as well, he chuckled lightly at them. Katara smiled at him, he was so cute when he thought no one was watching him. Zuko turned his attention to Katara and smiled at her.

"They look so weird together." He spoke while nodding toward them.

"I know." Katara smiled and giggled at how alike they were thinking.

"Maid of honor Katara and best man Zuko." They heard the man announce them.

Zuko set his face and then led them forward. Katara smiled as she let Zuko guide her across the floor. While his face looked stern it was also gentle and held a slight smile after he looked at his Uncle and Mother.

Once they had reached their spot the man nodded toward the band to play a song and he announced Sokka and Suki. The two entered walking across the floor before Sokka started to dance while Suki just gave him a look. Once they took their spots the music stopped and Sokka motioned for silence.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding. We appreciate it. Now eat our food and drink the wine. It is time to party!" Sokka finished with a yell. Suki just shook her head next to him.

With that introduction the music started and the food was brought to the buffet table. Katara took her seat next to Suki while Zuko next to Sokka.

"Well how does it feel man?" Zuko asked when his friend leaned over to him.

"It feels great." Sokka said with a huge smile.

Zuko could do nothing but smile back at his friend.

* * *

><p>The food had been eaten and the wine had definitely been drank. Most of the older adults had left and called it a night. When the last "old guy" as Sokka so nicely called them, had left he motioned to a man stand off the side and more Fire Nation wine was brought out. Zuko was kind enough to bring a lot of the hard stuff for them.<p>

Suki shook her head at her now husband. The reception hadn't even been going on for two hours yet and he was asking for the hard stuff. He really wanted to have a good time at this party. She smiled at him and just let him do what he wanted.

Katara looked around from her seat. She had spoken with a few higher up people, along with Iroh and Ursa. Her father was playing some pisho with a few older gentlemen but she could tell they were getting fed up with the atmosphere of the party now. They would leave soon. GranGran and Pakku had long ago left. The dance floor was full of people dancing to fast passé music. As soon as the "old man" left Suki had asked for the faster music to be played. Most of it was Earth Kingdom but a few were Fire Nation. The Water Tribe had very few songs, let alone fast ones.

Her glance shifted sideways. Mika, Pixie Minx, Sarah, Avril and Char were all playing a drinking game Katara knew all too well. Never have I ever. She hated the game. If she had done something everyone questioned her about it, if she hadn't everyone asked why not. It was a terrible game if you asked her. She could tell from her spot that Mika was the least drunk while Avril was having trouble staying in her chair.

She turned her attention again to the dance floor. There in the center was none other than Kammi and her sister Patty Cake Rocks. Katara rolled her eyes. Katara had known them since she was a small child. They had lived in the Southern Water Tribe until a year before Aang had been found, when they left to live in the Earth Kingdom. When the gang had traveled to Kyoshi Katara had ran into Kammi and they reconnected again. Since the war Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks were traveling the world learning f different cultures and traditions. Their father held a position in the Kyoshi council so they held a great deal of power as well.

Kammi was dancing all over and everyone else looked at them, while Patty Cake Rocks was slowly attempting to get back in with the crowd. As soon as Kammi noticed she pulled her sister right back in. Patty Cake Rocks gave a pleading look before Katara could no longer see her. Katara gave a sad face before she looked around again.

_Shit. _She breathed out with frustration. Here came another man. This is why she hated Fire Nation wine.

"Hey there cutie." He spoke as he sat next to her and leaned in.

Katara coughed with how much his breath stank. "Hello."

"Want to dance." He asked as his face came closer to hers.

"No." Katara said as she began to stand.

"Ok" He said as he grabbed her arm. "How about we do something else?"

"No thanks." Katara said as she attempted to pull her arm away.

"I think we will." He began to pull her towards the door.

Katara just sighed. This was becoming ridiculous. She knew they didn't mean it but this was the eighth guy tonight who had hit on her and then attempted to force her somewhere. The first guy she had attempted to be nice to and then ended up water whipping him into oblivion, but now it was old. This time she didn't warn him, didn't try to question him, nothing she just raised her hand.

Suddenly he was on the floor out cold. Katara moved the water towards a plant and then looked at the man. "Sorry but I did say no." A guard came over and picked up the man. He would be taken to a holding cell until he woke up at which time he could return home.

Katara watched as the men left. "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me."

Katara turned to look at the man. He was obviously from the Fire Nation, but she had no idea who he was. Maybe he came with someone. "And you are?"

"Kyle. And people are drink way too much tonight, this is not going to end well. The sun is only setting now." The man spoke as his sips moved with the beat.

Katara smiled at the man. He reminded her of Zuko. He couldn't party because of political reasons but he wanted to. "I know. IF I were you I would leave before they get too crazy."

"No I don't think so. This is my one day off. I am going to have as much fun as possible." Kyle said as his arms started to move with the music. "If I were you I would stay away from that wine."

"I am not a wine person." Katara spoke. Sure she liked the wine but one or two glasses is more than enough for her after last time.

"Well I am going to go party some more. Enjoy your night." Kyle said as he slowly danced towards the mob on the floor.

Katara just smiled and lightly giggled as the man walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked around the room. He had left Katara to talk with a few people before they left for the night. He never realized that this could get so out of hand.<p>

Suddenly he noticed Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks. He had met them a few times and knew they would have a good time. Patty Cake Rocks was starting to loosen up some and her arms were moving a little more.

Glancing to the side as he walked he noticed a very drunk Avril. Her head was bobbing and moving in circles while her eyes were half lidded. Sarah was not far behind. Pixie Minx was looking as if she couldn't walk in a straight line but she looked a lot better than most of them. Mika had a smile on her face and nodded to Zuko as he walked past. Mika was going to win this. She never lost. And Zuko could never tell if she was just lying so she would win or if she really was telling the truth. Tonight he guessed she just wanted to get her friends drunk.

He continued on his walk around the dance floor. Looking back into the mob of people he could have sworn he saw Angi, but why would a spirit be at the party. That just didn't make sense. And if a spirit was going to come wouldn't it be Yue not Angi, since they were in love at one point. Zuko just shook it off and continued on his walk.

Rounding the crowd and finally getting a good look of the room he saw Katara and some guy. Katara had a very bored look on her face while his looked very drunk. Zuko laughed slightly. _How many times did this happen while I was gone? _ He watched as he walked closer to the pair. The man was within inches of Katara's face as he approached.

"Hi." Were Zuko's only words.

The man didn't even look up before he spoke. "Busy here buddy get your own."

Katara smiled up at Zuko and Zuko only returned the smile. _He should not have done that. Zuko is seriously pissed now._

"She is mine." Zuko spoke though his smile. He had just went from not upset to pissed off in 2.5 seconds. "And I would like it if you didn't touch her."

The man glanced up from where he was to see a very upset Fire Lord. The color instantly left his face. "Fire Lord I had no idea." The man released Katara's arm and stood. "Please forgive me Fire Lord."

Zuko sat down next to Katara. "Just leave." The man ran as fast as he could back to the floor.

"Jealous much." Katara said as she turned to look at him.

"I was fine until he more or less called you his." Zuko spoke anger still present.

Katara smiled at him and then kissed him on the check. "Calm down. He was like the ninth guy who came over while you were gone. One I think might be in a coma."

Zuko relaxed and laughed at her. "Well I will leave it to you then."

Katara smiled at his sarcasticness. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p>The night had continued on until the early morning.<p>

Char had ended up winning the game. Mika was pretty drunk while Pixie Minx, Sarah and Avril were gone. They were all currently in the room where they had gotten ready passed out in various places.

Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks did not have a single drink. They had long ago realized that things never ended well when they drank. None the less they were exhausted and had returned to their house to sleep. They were going to be leaving with Zuko to meet with some men in the Fire Nation so they needed their sleep.

Aang and Toph had not drank any at all either, but they had left very early into the party. The music and dancing of so many people was an over load for Toph and she could not handle it well. Aang left because he didn't want her to be alone and feel like she was not enjoying herself.

Mai and her husband had left early into the party as well. They were going to leave early in the morning to return home as well. They wanted to make sure to make their ship. Also Mai was never one for parties so she had no desire to say.

Ty Lee had somehow ended up sleeping in the dining hall. Katara had no idea how that had happened but when she went to look for her that's where Katara found her.

May and Jee were standing in the corner slowly falling in and out of sleep. Sleep would be taking them soon.

Sokka and Suki were saying their last good byes before they turned to look at Zuko and Katara.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Katara asked as they approached them.

"I had so much fun." Sokka said as he threw his hands into the air. "We are having a party like this every year."

Everyone laughed as Suki just shook her head. "If you want. But I am tired. How long till sunrise?"

Zuko knew she was talking to him. "About three hours. Give or take."

"Yeah it is time for bed." Suki said as she leaned heavily on Sokka.

"See you guys in the afternoon." Katara said as they slowly started to leave the hall.

Servants were starting to clear the room and make it appear as if nothing even happened. Katara and Zuko made their way over to May and Jee.

"We are going to bed. You two should too." Zuko spoke as he watched May's head hit Jee's shoulder.

"Deal." Jee said as he started to lead her out of the hall.

Katara smiled as she watched her friends walked away. She walked over to Zuko and looped her arm in his placing her head on his shoulder. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Zuko smiled and placed his hand in hers. "Yeah."

They made their way back to Zuko's room.

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko woke up and got dressed at noon. They slowly made their way into the dining hall for lunch. Katara laughed at the sight before her.<p>

Mika, Pixie Minx, Sarah, Char, Avril, Ty Lee, and Sokka all sat with their heads in their hands. Clearly a head ache evident and loud noises would be terrible.

Suki, Mai, May, Jee, Iroh, Ursa and Hakoda all sat talking as if nothing was wrong.

Toph added in her two cents every so often with a yell making them cringe. While Aang scolded her for yelling.

It was the perfect morning. Char and Avril would be leaving soon. May and her husband had missed their ship because they had slept too long and would be taking the same one that left after lunch.

Katara looked around the room one more time. "Where are Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks?"

Toph was the one to reply and in Katara's opinion even a little too loud for her. "They are outside. Kammi told me that they hadn't finished what they started."

Katara giggled as Iroh began to speak. "Apparently after the party last night they went and engraved Suki and Sokka forever into 50 trees, 20 rocks, and 30 houses."

Katara laughed. "Yep those are my friends."

Zuko and Katara walked forward and took a seat with their friends and began to eat before everyone departed.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Yue yelled as Kyle walked into her house.<p>

"Once again, what are you my mother?" Kyle responded as he took a seat.

Yue was beyond frustrated. "I told you to go talk to Zuko days ago and you never came back. I was worried that you just left again. And I can act as much like your mother as I want until you can do things on your own." Yue yelled even louder as she stomped towards him. "Did you even talk to Zuko?"

Kyle sat there with his eyes closed as if she wasn't even speaking. When she finished yelling he spoke. "Yes I talked with Zuko and he knows what he is suppose to do. We should have just told them to begin with."

Yue's anger was receding knowing that he at least talked with Zuko. "Where have you been this whole time? I went to your house like five times."

"I do have other people I have to meet with and other spirits need to speak with me too." Kyle tried as he opened his eyes to look at her. Yue gave him a skeptical look and crossed her arms.

Kyle was not going to budge. In the last six years he had seen that look many times and he believed that by now he could resist it.

Yue didn't move and began to tap her foot.

Kyle was beginning to break his smirk was fading and his brow was starting to show a frown. "Fine."

"Got ya again." Yue spoke as she sat down next to him. She turned her body to face him she bent one leg and put it between them leaving the other on the floor.

Sighing knowing he was about to receive a good yelling. "I went to the reception." He didn't even want to look at her.

"You went to the reception?" Yue was confused. "Why?"

"I miss having fun." Kyle spoke still not looking at her. "We are always answering prayers or helping stop this, or leading people to that, we never get time to have fun."

Yue just looked at him. She always assumed that when he disappeared for days he was just goofing off. She never thought that he was really out helping people. A small smile spread over her face. Turning and placing both feet back on the floor she sighed. Leaning she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kyle smiled to himself. She was no mad. He hated when she was mad.

"What was it like?" Yue asked as she wrapped his arm with hers.

He smiled as he looked sideways at the woman on his arm. They had grown close it is true. He had long ago found out that Yue had been in love with Sokka. If they had met at a different point in time something would have happened between them, but as spirits they did not believe that anything romantic could happen. Neither had asked, they just assumed.

He leaned his head on hers. "He was happy."

Yue smiled. _He's happy. I'm glad. _Side glancing at the spirit she was leaning on. _I am too._ She thought with a squeeze of his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Did you hate it? Did you love it? The next chapter shall be exciting I promise. Ideas on what the big problem that is coming is going to be? **

**Remember: **

**- They had a baby issue but that problem went away. **

**- They have bending powers of the other because of their love. And Kyle/Angi said that they needed to practice together.**

**- They have someone who is trying to kill them.**

**- Neikan and Ryuji are bad guys. Let me know if you have figured out how they are related and how Kiwi fits in there. :-D**

**- Kurai wants Katara married as soon as possible.**

**I hope I didn't give you too many clues. :-P Enjoy your week and I will see you next Friday.**


	24. Chapter 24:Dad?

**A/N: Here we go again. The last chapter tied with second highest number ever! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. :-) **

**Also I will be adding a link to Gazara's drawings of my story to my profile this week. You should check them out! Pretty awesome. **

**Reviews: **

**Not needed****: I am glad I got you correct and you liked what I did. :-D I hope that you feel better. It sucks to be sick.**

**Patty cake rocks****: I am so glad you liked it. :-D And I am glad I hit you right. I was a little worried. Lol.**

**Trumpetgurl92****: I have missed you so much! I had no one to pick on about wanting to have nakedness in the story. :-P I'm glad you like it though. And while there will be action coming its not the action you want. Sorry. :-P**

**Tearainy****: Thank you for the spelling. It is on my list of things to change when I rewrite the chapter. :-D And I have no idea how to review on my phone so I hope you figured it out.**

**Moonlightrurouni****: lol I am glad I got it right. I didn't want anyone to get upset with their character and so far I got it right on each time. Lol. I hope you like it when you come back later in the story lol.**

**Me Again****: I know that you were in my story so I know you have reviewed before. And I know that you didn't win at the drinking game. I'm not sure who you are but I am going to assume you are Moonlightrurouni. And if so, maybe next time lol.**

**Daughter of Zeus007****: You crack me up. I will work on more nude scenes since everyone seems to want them lol.**

**Samanya****: Me too! :-D**

**Cream-Pie13****: I hope you like this chapter. No bedning practice but it will be in the next chapter.**

**Renthead015****: So…..they havnt made it to the Fire Nation so your still not there :-/ Depressing. I wanted to get them there this chapter but the time I had to write didn't give me enough time to make it there just yet. But hopefully next chapter will make it. :-)**

**Sweetiepie657****: Sorry kisses on the check and forehead make it so that when it happens its all the better. Hint Hint it doesn't happen in this chapter, but its getting closer. :-)**

**Never Back Down****: Thank you so much. :-D I am so glad that you like it. And no kiss yet but it might be sooner rather than later. :-P**

**No one important****: First off, since you reviewed you are someone super important to me :-D Secondly, I am so glad you like it. It makes me feel so good when new people tell me they loved my story. It makes me feel like I am doing something right. Thanks. And I hope you like this chapter too.**

**HellsTheTwerd****: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I would like to thank all the little people like my reviewers that helped me get this far. :-P I love it. Thanks for the amazing review. And THANK YOU for understanding that everyone is not perfect and that I make mistakes :-D**

**Pixie Minx:**** First off, thank you for showing that you understand my story. I was worried that everyone was getting made me feel so much better. Second, I love Kyle and Yue. They are so cute together. Lastly, YOU LIVE IN THE NETHERLANDS! That is so freaking cool. I would love to go there. I think it so cool to visit other places. If I ever got to go where should I go, what should I do. Dude I want to go there so bad now. :-P Side Note: Don't let school stress you out. You need to remember that breaks are good for your head and heart. They make everything better.**

**Gazara****: Yes and no. Ryuji is Neijan and Kiwi's father. Close. :-P**

**Darkladybones****: It will be soon. And thank you. :-D**

**Ok so now that those amazing people have been told how amazing they are time to get down to why the rest of you came.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara looked out onto the dock. Her friends had one left. Aang and Toph had left with Appa a few moments ago. Mai, her husband, and Ty Lee were on the ship that Katara and Zuko were watching leave. Mika, Pixie Minx, Sarah, Avril, and Char had left on a boat before Aang had left. They were headed back to the Earth Kingdom.<p>

Sokka and Suki were going to stay at Kyoshi for a week until Suki can get everything together before they leave for their honeymoon.

Hakoda , GranGran, and Pakku were going to leave in the morning with the rest of the travelers from the South Pole.

Iroh, Ursa, Kammi, and Patty Cake Rocks were leaving in the morning as well, since their trip would take slightly longer they could not leave in the afternoon.

Katara and Zuko stood on the dock. Zuko took the step over to Katara and put his arm around her. "You ok?"

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just a little sad. It's been so long since we had all been together it felt so nice to mess around like we use to." Katara said as she sat there. "And then there is the fact that I have to talk to my dad about canceling the balls today."

Zuko looked at her. "You're going to talk to him about it today?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to talk with him about it before we all had to leave." Katara took a step away from him to look him in the eye. "I wanted to try and get everything together as soon as I could. I don't want to have to go to anymore of these stupid balls. But I bet that Kurai will make it happen."

Zuko gave her a strange look. "Why is this guy so set on you getting married so soon and having all these balls."

"Well," Katara paused thinking of the best way to say it. "He wanted me to get married so soon because he wants the South Pole to follow the North's traditions as closely as possible. When I had no one to suggest and we started these balls he let up some. I don't think he is going to let me stop them because I have yet to meet anyone related to him."

Zuko gave her a confused look. "So you haven't met anyone related to him yet? And?"

Katara started to walk around the dock. _This is weird. I don't really want to be talking to him about this._ "Well I kind of assumed that he was ok with the ball idea because he had someone in mind for me to choose. And since I have yet to meet anyone who has mentioned him I feel like there is no way he is going to let me stop the balls."

Zuko smiled as he watched her pace the dock and wave her arms as she talked. _She never changes. Still gets frustrated with people and voices every last frustration about them. _Stepping forward to get her attention he spoke once she turned. "I don't care what he says. In the end you get to choose who you want. And if we have to go to 500 of these stupid balls then so be it. As long as in the end I end up with you as my wife I don't care."

Katara smiled at him and blushed slightly. She still wasn't use to thinking of him as her potential husband. "We?"

"Yes we. Do you think I am really going to feed you to the wolves?" Zuko said as he took another step towards her.

"And just how are you going to take an entire year off from the Fire Nation?" Katara said with a smirk on her face feeling as if she had won their little fight.

"I will find a way. I am Fire Lord after all." Zuko said while lifting his chin and pushing out his chest.

Katara laughed at his attempt to look regal. "It's not funny. This is my 'I am better than you because I am Fire Lord' face." Zuko said as he raised his chest even more.

Katara laughed so hard that she began to cry. Once she finished she gave him a look. "And this is my 'you have got to be kidding.' look. That might work on other people but it doesn't work on me. I know you too well for that to do anything but make me laugh."

Zuko broke into laughter as well. "At least someone knows me well enough for that besides Uncle. He would have me walking around with a big goofy grin all the time."

At this Katara began to laugh again. Zuko walked towards her. "I think it's time that we head back. Let me know when you are going to talk to your dad. I want to come with you." Katara nodded and the two headed back to the Kyoshi place where they were staying.

* * *

><p>Lunch had come and Katara had still not spoke with her father. She knew she was going to be scared but it had slowly grown as the day progressed.<p>

"You still haven't said anything to your day yet have you." Suki said as she approached her friend under a tree.

Katara sighed. "No. I know he knows since Zuko already asked him but it's still really hard for me to go talk to him."

"Why? You want to be with Zuko, he knows that. Zuko wants to be with you, he knows that. He loves Zuko like a son and has for awhile. I am not seeing a problem here Katara." Suki said as she sat down next to her friend.

"I know but I am still worried. I feel as if he will say no, or that I have to do something stupid with these balls or something." Katara said as she looked at her now sister in law.

Suki gave her a are you serious look, before she spoke. "Once again, I don't understand why. You love him. He loves you. Your dad loves him."

Katara looked at her friend before they broke into laughter. "I guess you're right. I will get Zuko and we will just talk to him now."

"What?" Suki yelled as her friend stood.

Katara held her chest as her friends scream had scared the crap out of her. "What?"

"I finally get to spend some one on one time with my new sister in law/ best friend and I give you a little advise and you leave!" Suki said in a mocking tone. "We are going to do something together before you run off and become depressed."

Katara smiled at her friend and giggle lightly. "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Shopping duh." Suki said as if it were obvious.

Katara smiled at her friend and then turned as Sokka and Zuko came running.

"What happened?"

"We heard you scream?" Sokka said as he stopped in front of Suki.

"What? When?" Suki asked confused.

Katara laughed slightly as Zuko came to stand next to her. "You screamed when you didn't want me to leave."

"Oh really, I totally forgot." Suki said sarcastically. "I guess if you guys are free now you can come shopping with us." Suki said while putting her arm through Sokka's with a smile and a wink.

Katara had a knowing look on her face while the boys had looks of defeat on their faces. "You did that on purpose to get our attention." Sokka said while letting his head fall.

"Yes I did." Suki said with a smile on her face. "When was the last time we got to spend time with them Sokka. Don't you miss your best friend? And you know you are going to enjoy making fun of your sister."

Sokka lifted his head. "I do enjoy making fun of Katara."

Everyone laughed except Katara before they began to make their way into town.

"So man how did it go?" Sokka asked while the girls were trying on some dresses.

"Well I didn't really ask her yet." Zuko said while putting his arms behind his head.

"What?" Sokka said with shock on his face. "You asked my dad and then you just dropped the ball. What happens if someone else comes in and takes her from you?"

"Relax. I told her how I felt and what your dad said. We agreed that we needed to date first but we also agreed that we wanted to marry each other." Zuko said while leaning against a wall.

Sokka just stood there with a look of confused shock. "Ok let me get this straight you didn't ask her but you asked her?"

"Kinda. But I told her I would really ask her one day. She didn't see the necklace yet." Zuko said as he looked around the room from his spot on the wall.

Sokka was still confused. "So you did ask her?"

"Kinda."

"It is a yes or no question man. Stop with this kinda stuff!" Sokka yelled as his frustration grew.

"No. I asked her to date me and she said yes." Zuko said with a sigh. _How is he my best friend._

"Oh. Why didn't you say that to begin with. Sometimes you say things so complicated." Sokka said before walking away to talk to the store owner about the swords.

Zuko just shook his head and looked at the dressing room where Katara was.

_Is she serious?_ Katara looked at herself in the mirror. She was standing in a ridiculously low cut dress. While it was a beautiful green color. It was a tank top that dropped so low that she assumed that if she leaned over slightly she would fall out. _Suki would pick me out something like this._ Katara sighed.

"Do you have one on yet?" Suki called from outside of the curtain.

"Yes but I don't think I am going to come out." Katara responded with a blush.

"Why not? Does it need pinned?" Suki asked with a slight smirk in her voice.

"You know good and well why." Katara almost yelled.

"Just come out you baby." Suki spoke. "Before I come in and get you."

Katara sighed in defeat. She doubted that would go over well. Pulling back the curtain she stepped out.

Suki smile evilly. "See this would make a great dress for a Fire Nation ball."

Zuko's attention was caught when they mentioned a fire nation ball. He glanced up at the two and his jaw dropped. Sure he liked it. It hugged her in all the right places. Then finally the comment sunk in. "Hell no she isn't."

Suki and Katara turned to look at Zuko. Katara's face instantly became red. "And why not." She heard Suki call out to him.

"Because that shows off way to much skin." Zuko said as he neared the girls. "And you can tell she isn't comfortable in it. Try the next one."

Katara smiled at him. Clearly he liked her in the dress and he didn't want anyone to see her in it for the same reasons as her. "Thank you." She mouthed to him as she entered the small room again.

She stripped and pulled on the next dress. This one was a beautiful red color. But it was so short she could see half her butt cheek when she bent over slightly. The top had not straps and it was suppose to just hang there. Katara sweat dropped. _Really Suki, really. _Stepping out she waited for the response from her friend and Zuko.

"Oh I love this one." Suki said looking at her friend with a slight jump.

"Well I like yours better." Katara commented on her floor length red tank top dress.

"Change. Now." Were Zuko's only words as he looked around the shop as if he was going to kill someone.

The next dress she had chosen. It was blue and had small cap sleeves to cover her scar. It was floor length and somewhat formal. _Now this is a dress._

Katara left the small room and looked at her friends.

"This one is boring." Suki commented. "I guess you could add a slit to it or something."

Zuko looked at the dress. It just hung on Katara it didn't do anything for her. "I will have to agree with Suki. It's not flattering on you."

Katara humphed and then reentered the room. She picked up the last dress she had to try on. Zuko had secretly picked it out when Suki and Sokka were looking at swords. Katara smiled at it before putting it on. The dress was red with a tank top. It hugged her sides but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. The top was not low and the bottom touched the floor. There was a slight slit in it that ended mid thigh. Over all Katara's only problem was that it didn't cover her scar. Other than that it was amazing.

She walked out and looked at her friends. Suki said nothing jaw just slightly open. Zuko looked at her and a smiled came to his face. He had chosen his one and from the looks of it he had done a good job.

"What do you think?" Katara asked spinning slightly.

"I love it!" Suki said with a smile turning to look at Zuko.

"I like it too." He said with a small smile knowing he had done well.

"Me too."Katara said as she didn't another spin.

"Well then you have to get it." Suki said as she walked towards her friend.

"Oh no I don't have the money for that." Katara said as she spun again loving how it moved. "I was trying them on for fun."

Suki spun and gave Zuko and evil eye. "Buy her this dress."

Zuko stepped back some a little scared. "Umm." Was his reply as he looked at Katara.

"Suki I am not going to make him buy it for me." Katara said as she gave her friend an evil look in return.

Suki sighed. "Fine."

Katara smiled back and then spun again. _I do love this dress though._ Returning to the room to change she saw Suki go to look at the swords with Sokka.

She exited shortly with all the dresses to put them back in place.

"Did you want me to get it for you?" Zuko asked as he helped her with the dresses.

"A girl can never have enough dresses." Katara said quoting Iroh with a giggle. "But I would feel bad, so its fine."

Zuko gave her a look. "How about this. I will buy you one dress today. Any dress from anywhere. You pick it."

Katara turned to look at him a little excited before she looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I like to see you happy. And if paying for one little dress will make you happy. I will do it." Zuko said as he hung out the last dress for her.

"You know buying me things will not always make me happy." Katara said with a smirk.

"I don't plan on buying you things all the time, just when I feel like you need it." Zuko said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "I know you aren't a materialistic kind of person. But you do deserve nice things every so often."

Katara blushed at him. "Ok I guess I can get a dress from you this once. As long as you know that I don't want these kinds of things all the time." Katara said looking at him seriously.

"I know." Zuko replied while squeezing her hand.

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko had returned from shopping and were sitting in Katara's room. She had bought the red one that Zuko had picked out. She loved it and the fact that he had chosen it made her want it all the more.<p>

The two were waiting on her father to come. She had asked him to come to her room when he was done with the meetings.

Neither person was saying anything. Zuko could tell Katara was nervous and it was starting to make him nervous. It wasn't going to go well if neither one of them could speak when the time came. "Just relax. It will be fine."

Katara looked up at Zuko. He had a smile on his face. She could tell her was a little nervous too and somehow it made her relax. She smiled. "Thanks"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She responded and her father walked in.

"Well I didn't expect to see both of you here. What did you want to talk about?" Hakoda said as he sat down on the bed next to them.

"Well I really wanted to talk to you. Zuko is here just for support." Katara said before she took a deep breath to relax some. "Zuko asked me to marry him but didn't really ask me. He asked me and we decided that we needed to wait so we are dating. But only if that is ok with you. He told me that you said yes but I wanted to make sure. And I know.."

Katara continued to ramble about them as Hakoda looked at Zuko who was silently starting to get frustrated. He had long ago stopped listening to his daughter. As soon as she said that Zuko had asked her, he blocked everything else out with his excitement. Smile grew as he watched Zuko become defeated as she asked him a question she nodded to. It reminded Hakoda so much of him and Kya that it brought a greater smile to his face.

"Katara." Zuko finally said. "I think that you might have confused your father. Mind if I say something."

Katara nodded and blushed slightly from her lack of control. Hakoda just smiled at his daughter and turned his attention to the Fire Lord.

"I asked her to marry me but not formally. We agreed that while we know each other well and want to be together, we don't know if we want to take that step yet. So we are dating until I ask her formally." Zuko said calmly from his spot next to Katara.

Hakoda smiled. "Ok sounds good to me." Katara smiled from her spot as her father continued. "You both know I love Zuko so I have no problem with you taking as long as you need to. But Kurai will not see it the same way. He will want you to keep up with the balls until you choose a husband and a date to marry him within the time limit."

Katara's smile fell. "But I don't want to do the balls any more. I know in the end I am going to marry Zuko, we just want to make sure."

"Which will be his point, you want to make sure. If you aren't sure then he is going to want you to wait until you can meet his grandson."

Katara turned and looked at Zuko with a frustrated I told you so face. "So then what should we do?"

"Why not move the balls to the Fire Nation." Zuko suggested. "I need to meet with you and the council more for trade anyway and I am sure some of you guys need a little vacation."

Hakoda smiled. "This is why I like you. Two birds one stone that benefits you and not the crazy man who wants to mess up everyone's lives."

Zuko smiled and Katara laughed slightly. "You two are like twins sometimes."

Everyone laughed slightly before Hakoda spoke. "I will return to the South Pole and suggest it to the council. If Kurai disagrees I will say that we never made a rule that they had to be at the South Pole, we just assumed they would all be there. And see what he says. Katara I think you should return to the Fire Nation so that he would have to allow at least one there."

"Will everyone be able to make it there by Friday?" Katara asked.

"I will send letters to the South Pole and to the people that I know were coming and everyone should make it on time. If not they can go to the next one. If there is one." Hakoda spoke with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Katara smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And…I know no kiss and no action. :-/ This explaining and fluff stuff is growing on me but I miss the action. A kiss will happen but I am not going to push it. You know it is going to happen so just let it come naturally. :-P You want and see. Hint Hint. **

**Good luck this week friends and don't forget to review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Training

**A/N: Let's start off with some news.**

**1) I put the link to the pictures that Gazara made me up on my profile but as it has been brought to my attention they aren't showing up. :-/ It is there when I look at it but not when you go to the actual page. :-/ I hope to have this fixed by the end of the day. :-) So make sure you go check it out.**

**2) Reason why I didn't post yesterday :-/ For those of you who do not live where I live here is a weather update for you. So it stormed most of this week and we lost power a few times. One of those times was last night. It came back on during the night but I could not post it before I had to go to work this morning.**

**3) I have rewrote this chapter 3 times now. :-/ My ipad lost its connection to my computer and the app had to be reinstalled so I lost all of my documents (even though I saved them online :-/). And then I wrote it on my computer but he power went out during writing and it couldn't bring it back :-/ so this is attempt 3. I have to be honest it isn't very good. I know it could be a lot lot better, and longer. So sorry in advance.**

**4) I will be leaving this week for my 5 year anniversary and be gone until next Sunday. I am going to try and write both chapters so that I can put them up while I am gone (without review comments possibly) but I wanted to give you the heads up that they most likely will not be on Friday and the one after the next might not happen at all. Sorry. :-/.**

**Now on to the 14 reviews:**

**Patty cake rocks: the endings is effy O-O Jee thanks :-P jk jk I know but hopefully this explains more of it for you. That was my plan. :-)**

**Moonlightrurouni: Bahahahaha you totally rambled on and on and on. I loved it. And I totally agree to all the randomness.**

**Daughter of Zeus007: Not this chapter. But possible in the next two.**

**Mazarine: Thank you! That means a lot to me. I would be glad to add you into the story. What name do you want to go by? And I have the perfect part for you. :-P**

**Renthead015: Guess what :-P But back to the review. I hope you like this one. Its pretty out three but its where I want it to go.**

**No name: Thank you for the review and I really appreciate your thoughts. I, unlike most people on here (I think), am just doing this for fun. If one person viewed my story every week I would keep writing. I let people choose their own names because it is more familiar with them and makes them feel more special. If you limit them they may choose something they do not like. And most of the people in the story I added, I cannot get a feel of how they would act from the few words they have left me in a review. I do not mean this to be mean, I am just telling you why I choose to do things like I do. I am a pretty laid back person in really life so to have my writing have rules would not reflect me as a person. But once again I thank you a lot for your review and it means a lot to me that you are reading it. Thanks. :-).**

**Samanya: Brace yourself for the next chapter. You character shall come!**

**Not needed: Its fine you crazy people you. Lol. And I get the lactose thing, I am one too. :-P**

**Trumpetgurl92: Bahahahahahahaha. That is hilarious! And I will try to get some more Kyle and Yue in there for ya :-)**

**Untilthemoonrises: OOC? Out of Character? No idea what you meant. This is the first story I wrote sorry I don't know all the things yet. But if you meant out of character I am ok with that lol they are my twist on it. If you have a suggestion on how to make them more like their characters I would love to know how. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope you keep reading. :-P**

**Cream-Pie13: The council will say…. :-P Hope you like this one.**

**Gazara: lol you will find out. Be patient. :-P and p.s. I will fix this problem asap.**

**Xeexee: Thank you. I am glad you like it. Any and all reviews will be happily taken :-D**

**Pixie Minx: I….want…..to….visit…you…so….BAD! That place sounds awesome! If I had the money I would go this week. I hope school doesn't kill you. Too much work is no fun. Enjoy this chapter. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Kurai said as he stood from his seat.<p>

"Yes I am." Hakoda said as he sat in his seat. "She said she wanted to have it in the Fire Nation. And we never said that it had to be here, we just said she had to have them until she had a husband."

Kurai sat down in his seat. "But she is still going to have a ball?"

"Yes she is."

"There is no reason for her to party with her little friends while she is suppose to be looking for a husband." Kurai said as he turned to point at Hakoda.

"Excuse me." GranGran said from where she was sitting.

"You heard me old woman." Kurai said as he turned his anger to the woman. "That so called princess is running all around the Fire Nation doing who knows what with her friends. She should be looking for a husband. And you sent her there so she wouldn't have to deal with it."

GranGran was about to jump over the table and smack the man across the face for what he had just said about her granddaughter. Pakku was not fairing much better but he was holding his wife best he could.

"She is an ambassador of the Water Tribe to the Fire Nation. I doubt she is goofing off with her friends." Hakoda spoke defending his daughter.

"That's another thing. An ambassador should be someone who knows what is best for the South Pole. Someone who has had troubles and now knows how to get through them. Not a child that knows nothing of the world." Kurai said as his anger was once again directed at Hakoda.

Hakoda looked down checking his anger. GranGran was now being held by the waist by Pakku.

The council looked on as if a war was about to occur. The men had known Hakoda for a long time. All had fought with him at one point and many had traveled with him to the Fire Nation to fight. When the war ended they all became the council. The Northern Tribe wanted someone from the North on their council so Kurai was added. They had all regretted it as soon as they agreed to it.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about raising my children?" Hakoda said with stern face.

"As a matter of fact yes. First off your son married a terrible Queen. She knows nothing about raising children, cooking, or cleaning. She only knows how to fight. What will that accomplish in her life. And speaking of knowing nothing about marriage, your daughter is terrible. How could you have let them run off to the war? That is horrible parenting. And she should never be able to bend that is not a woman's job. They should never have fought." Kurai f finished with smirk.

The entire council looked at him with an open mouth.

GranGran was set to kill. Pakku was very close to letting her go and forget saving face when someone spoke.

"Do you know what those children did for this world?"

"Were you living under a rock during the war?"

"They stopped the war. They fought the Fire Lord and Azula. Do you have the guts to even talk with them?"

"Do you know how many people would be dead right now without them?"

"I would be dead."

"My son would be dead."

"I was in prison for three months and set for death until they ended the war."

"There would be no tribe. Everyone who was still alive would have had to move North within a year of when it ended if it hadn't."

"Those children are saviors."

Hakoda smiled as his friends. They had finally woken up and stood up for something. And they were correct. Almost everyone here would be dead and the tribe would be nothing. Finally he stopped them as Kurai just sat there still with a smirk on his face.

"Kurai I do not think we will be needing your assistance anymore." Hakoda said with a smile.

Kurai jaw dropped. "But you need someone to represent the North."

"Do you know how many people are here from the North. I think we will be able to replace you easily." Pakku said with a smile.

"But."

"I think you should leave." GranGran interrupted him. "Or I might not be able to control myself anymore."

Kurai got up and left the room.

"So is Katara going to have to keep going with the balls?" GranGran asked.

"No I will send her a letter as soon as possible and let her know." Hakoda said standing to leave.

"The letter will not get there before the ball tomorrow." GranGran said as the council began to leave the room.

"What is one more ball? Changing it to eh Fire Nation at such a short notice most likely made it so less people could make it." Hakoda said as he walked towards her.

"The letter I received from Iroh today said that when they arrived there were already over a hundred men there waiting to meet with Katara." Pakku said as they exited the room.

"WHAT?"

"Apparently most did not want to travel to the cold south or wanted to meet the Fire Lord, so they made an extra effort to make it to this ball." Pakku said as he remembered the letter.

Hakoda chuckled nervously. "What's one more ball. HaHa."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Katara said as she closed her door before locking it with a sigh. Turning around with closed eyes she slid down the door to the floor.<p>

"Long day." May said as she rolled over in the bed.

"You would not believe." Katara said as she walked over to the bed and sit next to her friend.

May laughed as she sat up in the bed. "What did you guys do tonight?"

"We walked around the beach and I wanted to shoot myself." Katara said falling back onto the bed. "There were almost 15 of us. It was terrible. They kept trying to one up each other. It was terrible."

May began to laugh. "You did agree to go with them."

"I know." Katara sighed. "Why can I never say no to people."

May began to laugh harder. "I know. At least the ball is tomorrow."

"True." Katara smiled. "And I will get to announce choosing Zuko."

May smiled at how he brought Katara out of her mood with just a thought. "So you do love him."

"Yeah I think so." Katara said with a smile.

"I told you so."

"I know." Katara said with a giggle.

"Well I have to go finish working. I just wanted to check on you." May said standing to leave. "I'll try not to let any in."

Katara gave her a glare before walking her friend to the door.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara stood in the practice room. Katara was trying to use Fire again. And it wasn't going well.<p>

Zuko had easily learned the ins and outs of waterbending, but Katara thought that was because Iroh had taught him the moves when he learned to control lightening.

Fire on the other hand was crazy. It had the life of its own and moved where it wanted. She now understood why Aang had had such a hard time with it.

"Just relax. Breath. Think of your inner fire." Zuko said again.

"You keep saying that and yet I have no idea what that is!" Katara yelled as the fire rose in her hand.

"I explained this to you eight times now." Zuko said as he took a step forward. "Just relax." He placed his hand on Katara's shoulder.

Her head fell as the fire died. "I just don't think I know how to do this."

"Just relax. Breath. You might not have an inner fire since you're not a fire bender." Zuko said as she turned to look at him.

"But you have one right." Katara asked as she took another step towards him.

"Yeah. Uncle says it's something that every Fire Bender has. It is what keeps your fire going. But since you aren't a fire bender you might not have been born with one." Zuko said as she looked at her hands.

"Well where does the fire come from I use now." Katara asked as they thought about it. After a moment Katara spoke. "My arm always tingles before I use the fire. It starts in my shoulder and then moves to my hand."

"I want to see something. Create some fire for me." Zuko said as he took a step back.

Katara nodded and created a small flame in her hand. Zuko focused on Katara's shoulder but saw nothing. But he did notice something else. Katara extinguished the fire and looked at him.

"Ok I want to see something. When I pull the water to me see if your shoulder hurts or anything." Zuko said before he pulled some water to him and let it fall.

"My shoulder tingled slightly. Nothing I would notice if I wasn't thinking about it." Katara responded.

"That's what I thought. It feels like your when your arm is waking up. That kind of tingle. But only for a second." Zuko said as he poked at his scar on his hand.

"So then what did we just figure out." Katara said as she took a seat on the ground.

"I think maybe we can feel when each other is going to use their new bending." Zuko said as he took a seat next to her.

"I think there is something else to it." Iroh said as he came out to join them.

"Uncle how long have you been there." Zuko asked with defeat.

"I've been watching you practice for days. And I must say that you guys are doing great. Zuko you seem to be progressing fine. Katara while you can create it and throw it, you're having a little trouble controlling it." Iroh said as he sat down. "And I think that Zuko is correct in his thinking that you do not have an inner fire. While it took him days, I think he is correct."

Katara glared at Zuko when Iroh paused. "Told you I didn't get it."

"Since you can feel when the other is about to use their bending I think there might be more too it. I think that it might be possible that you are pulling the bending power from the other to use it. Otherwise Katara should not be able to use fire." Iroh said as he looked at the two in front of him.

Katara and Zuko sat there looking at Iroh as if he were crazy until Katara spoke. "So then it's like we are borrowing the bending from the other."

"Well have you tried to use it at the same time? Or have you tried to send your bending through the other like what happened at the ball?" Iroh said.

"No. We haven't tried to do either. We just have been practicing controlling it." Zuko said looking at Katara and then Iroh.

"Well let's try it now." Iroh said as he stood up.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other doubtfully. Before standing and looking around to attempt it.

Katara took her stance. "Let's try to do it at the same time with fire first."

"On three."

"One. Two. Three."

Katara and Zuko both made a move but fire only came from Zuko.

"Well that's good to know. At least we won't ever try to use it at the same time when in danger." Katara said as she looked at Iroh.

"How about you try to send an icicle through Zuko." Iroh said as he looked between them. He was oddly serious today Katara thought.

Katara stood in a stand ready to shot icicles. _Now how would I send them to Zuko? When I did it at the ball I was thinking of how much I wanted him to save me. And Uncle thinks we have a connection through our scars. Let's put this together Katara. Focus on that connect. And then throw the icicle._ Katara closed her eyes and focused as much energy as she could to her shoulder and then moved to shot the icicles.

Zuko suddenly shot forward as icicles came from his hand. "It worked! How did you do it?"

Katara explained it to him and then Zuko attempted it. Katara waited and fire shot from Zuko's hand not hers. He tried again and still nothing.

Katara stood and spoke. "Relax. Just think of the connection and let it flow through that. This is not a test or anything."

Zuko smirked at her attempt to calm him with the joke. He focused again. _Just focus on letting my bending going through Katara. _He suddenly shot forward and fire shot from Katara's hand.

"We did it!" Katara said with a slight jump of excitement.

Iroh walked towards them and began to speak. "This power was given to you for a reason. Something is coming."

Zuko's face had a shocked look. _Agni said the same thing._

"Why do you think that?" Katara asked a bit of worry in her voice.

"The spirits do not give these types of powers for no reason. You need to master them before this something comes. And since this power is so great, I imagine that it is something huge." Iroh said as he looked between the two.

Katara looked scared. Sure she was a master waterbender but now she had to master firebending AND fighting with both of them. There was a lot of pressure if there ever was one.

Zuko thought about it for a moment before his hand began to tingle. He looked at Katara. She looked scared. The tingle began to grown until suddenly Katara shot fire across the field.

"Are you ok?" Iroh asked as he looked at the chard mark on the wall.

"I'm fine. I think that I need to call it for today." Katara said as she put her hand to her head.

"That's fine. I will be in the gardens with Ursa if you need anything. And think about what I said." Iroh said as he left the room.

"How was that?" Iroh asked as he entered the hall.

"That was fine." Yue said as she stepped out from the shadows. "They should know all their powers uses since someone didn't think that was an important thing to tell Zuko. But you didn't have to tell them something was coming."

"They should know. They do not know of the spirits workings as I do." Iroh said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you did figure out that part on your own. So I guess I did not mess that up. But thank you again Uncle." Yue said bowing to her friend.

"Any time child. Good luck on your endeavors." Iroh said bowing in return before walking away.

"I just hope they will be ready in time." Yue said before fading away.

* * *

><p>The moment that they left the hall filled with guards they were mobbed. The men pushed Katara away from Zuko and down the hall. Five hundred words were flying around the room.<p>

Zuko glanced around the hall at the twenty-five men swarming Katara. "They are a little out of control."

Katara began to fight her way to her room. "This is ridiculous."

"Excuse me." A voice spoke as everyone stopped.

Katara took the moment to walk away from the men. "I was just wondering where the bathroom is. My sister really has to pee." Kammi said with a smile and a wink to the running Katara.

Zuko was laughing so hard at the girls. Patty cake rocks was standing as if she hand to pee at any moment while Kammi kept asking each one where the bathroom was. Soon he was would have to pee from the amount of laughter.

Katara entered her room with a sigh of relief.

"Wow it is a real circus around here isn't it."

Katara spun around ready to fight before she stopped. "Carmen, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death."

Carmen smiled before she continued. "I found information on who wants you and Zuko dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Remember next weeks might be late because we will be traveling during the days and the one after that might not happen until I get back. :-D Enjoy you week.**


	26. Chapter 26: Carmen

**A/N: Hello my amazing world :-) It seems I have lost a few reviews and even more viewers :-( But that is what happens when you speak your mind and not everyone agrees. :-D I must say to those of you who have stayed Thanks! It means a lot. To those of you who left. You will be back, :-) it's too hard to say away :-P**

**Now let see I am almost to 300 reviews:-D Gotta tell you I never thought this would happen. I thought I would finish the story with less than 100. And I hit that awhile ago. :-D So thanks bunches :-)**

**Now I know I said I might not get a chapter out next week, well things have changed a little. I am suppose to have mouth surgery on the 22nd. So that week there isn't gonna be a lot of writing as I will be on pain meds most of the time. So I will try extra hard to get you an action chapter next week if my iPad keeps things together on vacation. :-)**

**Now on to the reviews :-)**

**Kom'rk: I hate those keyboards too. And I would love to put you in my story. I need a name please :-D Any name you want, doesn't matter to me. And a possible idea of what you might like to be. Thanks for reviewing and I will try not to make you a girl :-P  
><strong>

**Pixie Minx: It starts today so I hope its fun :-D Ok where I live. Hmm. I live in the good old United States on the East Coast. Not much more than that cause of all the warnings as of late. **

**Animeluver45: You reviewed chapter 8 so hopefully when you make it this far you see it. But thanks a million :-D**

**Shewolfmedjaiundertaker: Thanks and I will.**

**Not needed: You reviews are always amazing. Lol I laugh so hard almost every time. **

**Patty Cake rocks: Thanks. I am glad you guys liked it. And no worries on the review. :-)**

**Renthead015: Thanks! And I hope you like what I did to you this chapter. :-D**

**Loslote: Thanks for understanding. And thanks for reviewing.**

**Gazara: I live on the east coast. And we have not been having good weather until this week. It still isn't wonderful but it's better than last week. :-)**

**Neverbackdown: Thanks! And you know you love cliffys :-P Its what holds peoples interest. :-)**

**Now that I have covered all my amazing reviewers :-D On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Carmen stood from her seat and walked over to her friend. "Want to take a seat. And I will explain it to you."<p>

Katara and Carmen walked over to the seating area. "Have you talked to Toph yet?"

"No. I thought you would be together." Carmen said as she sat.

"No she is with Aang. She told me she would keep looking. She hadn't found out anything yet except that it had to be someone who know Zuko's movements." Katara said as she too sat.

"I agree and that is where I started." Carmen said as she took a paper from her pocket. "The first thing I did was look into all of the men on the council and then the men who protect Zuko. Since very few men knew the really reason you two left together that limited my search but I soon expanded it."

"And what did you find?" Katara asked as she moved to the edge of her seat.

"Well I can tell you that all of Zuko's current guards in the palace are legit. Not of them would do anything." Cameron said with a bit of an evil smile on her face.

Katara gave her a look. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing more than what I normally do." Carmen said while trying to act innocent still with a smirk.

"Did you kill any of them? Or torture any of them?" Katara asked while crossing her arms. In a bit of anger.

"No I didn't. I just asked them a few questions." Carmen paused. Katara gave her a look and then se continued. "While they were slightly tied up."

Katara threw her arms in the air. "Seriously? They are all going to want to quit."

"No I explained it to them afterwards. They all seemed fine with it. Some even were glad I did it for security purposes." Carmen said while raising her head with pride.

"Ok good. What else did you find?" Katara said relaxing slightly knowing this wouldn't cause all of Zuko's men to quit.

"Well I discovered that you shouldn't share a lot of things with his council." Carmen said while she switched pages. "There are many of them who get drunk at the same bar and then spill things to whoever happens to be around.

Katara rolled her eyes. "How many?"

"There was only two that I never saw there in all the days I went. The rest shared as much as they could. If you bought them a drink." Carmen said looking at her paper. "One was Ryuji and the other was the man you left in charge during the wedding. He seems like a good man."

Katara smiled. "That man is a good friend of Iroh. He and Iroh have been through a lot together. The other is very different. The other man, Ryuji, has it out for Zuko. They rarely get along. He in fact calls Zuko young one." She finished with anger.

"I'm getting a feeling you hate him too." Carmen said with a little laugh.

"Only slightly." Katara responded sarcastically. "So then what did you get from them?"

"It seems that Ryuji really does not like Zuko. Most people do not like him either. They in fact are scared of him. During Oazi he threatened their lives multiple times. Since he hasn't gotten much better. He no longer threatens them but there is a bar on the far side of the city that he likes to go to. When someone goes there with him they return with bruises." Carmen said with a little hatred. "They never said what happened they just said sometimes they couldn't walk in the morning or the next few days."

"So then do you think Ryuji is the one who is trying to kill us?" Katara asked returning to the edge of her seat.

"Yes and no. From what I found there seems to be a deep interworking of the people who want to kill you." Cameron said with a smile.

Katara gave her a defeated eye. "We already knew that a lot of people want us dead. That is a no brainer."

"No this is complex." Cameron placed a paper on the tale between them. "Here is Ryuji. He seems to have hired Yami. And from the information that you gave me Yami is Neikan brother." Katara nodded while she watched her friend move her figure across the paper. "I went back to the city that Ryuji was born in. Records there show that he married a woman and they moved to the Capitol. And from experience you know they keep strict records there."

Katara nodded and waited for her friend to continue. "They had three children while living there before she died in childbirth. Ryuji then raised his three children here in the capitol himself while he was an advisor."

"So he had three children." Katara said with a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"His two sons where Yami and Neikan." Katara's eyes became wide as Carmen continued. "He had a daughter named Kiwi. And Kiwi owns the bar that Ryuji visits with people who return with bruises."

Katara looked wide eyes at her friend. "So then."

"Well the records weren't exactly easy to find. There were none in the capitol. In fact the pages were gone from the books." Carmen said as she leaned back into her chair. "I believe someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one knew they were related. I had to go to the sages and ask them for their records. Which by the way mention you and a few things that only they know about you and man I could do anything in that place."

Katara gave her friend a look again. "Just what did you mention."

"Well if I were to mention it here someone might here and then it wouldn't just be between us and the sages anymore would it." Carmen said with a small laugh.

Katara could only imagine what they talked about. She had visited them many times with Zuko and shared things with them. She leaned back in her chair rolling her eyes at her friend. "So then let's talk this out for a minute. Ryuji is the father to Yami, Neikan, and Kiwi. Yami already tried to kill us and we ended up killing him. Neikan has tried to kill us a few times now. No nearly as many times as his brother but still enough to become worried. This Kiwi person I have never met but owns a bar that is shady."

Carmen nodded. "This is why I believe it is Ryuji. He meets with them at the bar every few days. Although he is never very kind to them, he still constantly wants to talk with them in private."

"So you are assuming it is about the attacks on us." Katara said looking at the paper again.

"No I know it is about you. I heard Zuko's name mentioned last time he visited." Carmen said with a slight worried look.

"Well here is some information for you. Neikan was at a ball here and then at the one in the South Pole to be a suitor for me." Katara said feeling as if Carmen had finished her information. "I remember him because he was overly nice to me. He never answered anything about himself, he always asked me about myself. While everyone else always tried to sell themselves to me."

"That could be his new plan. Attempt to gain your trust by going to the balls and then try to attack you after." Carmen said as she wrote down the new information on the paper.

Katara nodded before she remembered something. "Why did you say there were a lot of people who wanted us dead? That only appears to be one family doing what their father says."

"Because." Carmen said as she pulled out another piece of paper from her pocket. "Someone is telling Ryuji what to do. He receives a letter every Friday. Always from the same bird. But it never comes from the mail it enters the garden and then waits for him to get it. Sometimes he gets the letter in the morning and sometimes in the evening."

"So you think that someone is telling him what to do?" Katara said interest suddenly returning to the paper on the table seeing the question mark above Ryuji.

"Yes. But I think I have a clue on that as well." Carmen said as she unfolded the paper on the table. "When I was traveling I stopped at the North Pole."

"How is that anywhere near where you were traveling?" Katara said with skepticism.

"This was before you asked me to look into this. I was traveling to the North as a favor for Sokka. He wanted me to look into Kurai and see what he really was doing at the South Pole." Carmen said as she drew their attention back to the paper. "I discovered that at one point in time his family lived in the South Pole."

"So?" Katara didn't see the significance.

"His family use to be the royal family of the South Pole before the war started. When the nation was as beautiful as the North. Then when the word reached the South that the Air Nomads had been killed they fled. They informed the people that they should leave as well and travel to the North, farther from the Fire Nation. While many people left a good amount stayed." Carmen said as she looked at her notes again.

"So then my family took over." Katara said filling in the blanks.

"Correct. Your father's family thought it best to rule as a village rather than a nation since there were not enough people to be considered a nation any longer. This made the people feel more involved and voted him chief along with the rest of your family. In the North, Kurai family lost their power as soon as they arrived. They were not even invited to be a member of the council."

"Then how did he get his power in the South Pole now?" Katara asked as anger grew inside her.

"Well from what I gathered his family did not care about their loss of power at the time as long as they were alive. But Kurai Father did not like it. He wanted his power back and slowly started to do things for the royal family to gain momentum. When the war ended Kurai asked the North for a recommendation to be on the council because of his families many years of service."

"Which we received and instantly took because no one from the North wanted to be on the council at the time. Now anyone would want to be on the council." Katara said as she put the pieces together. "So he was doing it as a way to gain back his families power. That's why he wants me to meet his grandson. He wants me to choose him and after which his family would have regained their power."

Carmen nodded from her seat. "My contact in the South Pole said that Kurai receives a letter every week from the same bird on the same day as well. While it is a different day and bird than what goes to Ryuji, they are both tied the same way with the same ribbon."

"You think someone is controlling them?" Katara asked as she looked at her friend again.

"I believe someone is pulling the strings. It wouldn't be hard. Both men are looking for power. All they would need to be promised is power when everything ended and I am sure they would do it. I have used the promise many times to get information." Carmen said gathering her papers.

"Do you know who is behind it all?" Katara asked standing and walking to the window.

"No. I have yet to figure that out. I have tried to follow the bird and I always lose it over the mountains." Carmen said looking at her friend as she stared out the window.

Katara suddenly turned to her friend. "I have to tell you."

Carmen looked startled and then nodded. She had known Katara for a long time now. They had met when she was hired to kill Katara. But Katara being a master kicked her ass and then gave her an earful. Carmen had instant respect for the woman. Katara being Katara had attempted to friend her, which wasn't hard. Carmen then turned in her killer for hirer job for an information finder. She was making more money now than ever. And the fact that Katara trusted her made things even better. But in all the four years she had known her friend she had never looked so serious. "Ok?"

"Zuko and I are sharing bending. The spirits gave us this power because something big is coming. Something that will need us to have these powers." Katara said in an urgent whisper. "But not many people know we have this ability and even less know that the spirits gave it to us and why."

Carmen's eyes grew at what her friend said. "What?"

"There is something coming. Something big enough to freak out the spirits." Katara said again looking at her friend.

"So what are we thinking it is?" Carmen asked.

"No idea. But if you think it is a bigger person then it must be have something to do with them." Katara said while going to sit down.

"Ok I will go and find out where the letters are coming from. If this something is going to destroy the world then we need to figure it out as soon as possible." Carmen said looking at her friend with a smile. "We will figure this out."

Katara nodded at her friend. Before getting serious. "First we get the assholes who are trying to kill us. Hopefully this time we won't have to kill them." Katara sighed. "I've killed too many people now."

Carmen spoke to comfort her friend. "None of which you have done on purpose. All were in self defense."

Katara smiled at her friend. "True."

Carmen stood and walked towards the balcony. 'By the way. I got into your room pretty easy. Maybe you should have that checked."

Katara smiled at her friend before she jumped out the window. She watched as he friend disappeared into the trees. "You will not share this with anyone." Katara suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Yes mama." May said as she exited the closet that connects with Zuko's room with as much seriousness as Katara.

"She is a good woman and does great things for everyone." Katara said turning to look at her dear friend with caution.

May nodded. "And she is correct. Everyone you have killed has been in self defense."

Katara smiled at her before speaking. The tone of friendship returning. "Thanks. Can you get Iroh and Zuko for me?"

"Yes." May said as she left the room with a smile.

_So Ryuji is the father of Yami and Neikan. Both of which tried to kill us. Kiwi owns a bar where people get beat up regularly. Ryuji and Kurai both receive letters from a bird once a week. Both of which want power and seem to be being told what to do by the same person. _

Katara turned to look out the window. _This person has to be the great power that he spirits are talking about. Carmen I sure hope they find them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? A lot of questions answered. And you got to meet their little friend Carmen :-D She does a lot of their snooping and I love her character. :-D I know no action and kinda short but there is going to be a little journey coming soon and for those of you who keep asking a certain kiss might happen around that time. :-P**

**Now I am still looking for art work as always. So far I have one amazing person who drew something for me. And I absolutely love it. They make me want more. So if you have some free time coming up like summer or a weekend or anything feel free to draw me something. :-P**

**Enjoy your week.**


	27. Chapter 27: We know your secret!

**A/N: So let me start off by saying sorry for not updating last week. We got back from vacation super late and I hadn't written anything yet. Totally my bad.**

**So to make it up to you I wrote a pretty long chapter by my recent standards. This one is 3500 words give or take but I feel like it sets up for the next chapter well. :-)**

**Review time:**

**SheWolfMedjaiUndertaker: Thanks and I will.**

**Anon: I hope that you read this far. Thanks a punch. :-D**

**Bewhoyouare99: Thanks?**

**Mazarine: BAHAHAHAHA love it!**

**Cream-Pie13: The next chapter will clear up some things. You weren't suppose to get it yet. Lol.**

**Gazara: Thanks! And any drawings no matter when are more than welcome. :-D**

**Kom'rk: Done. It shall happen! And I love your guesses :-D**

**Loslote: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Samanya: Thanks!**

**Renthead015: Thanks! I am totally glad you liked your character! I was a little worried.**

**Yob3: Dean shall happen :-D**

**Justia: It does make sense doesn't it :-P**

**2lazy2login: BAhaha thanks I love it. And sorry if I missed you. Double props to you this time :-D**

**Patty cake rocks: How did your exams go? I hated them so I totally understand. Hope this helps relieves some stress.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :-(**

* * *

><p>May walked down the hall looking for Zuko and Iroh. AS she rounded a corner she overheard a voice that she had only moments ago been talking about.<p>

"How long do you think it is going to take?"

"I don't know. It may take a little of time."

"That is what you said before you went to the South Pole. I need this done now."

"I will get it done as soon as I can. I am not my brother. I work in a different way. "

"And your way takes a long time."

"And his way took longer than mine but it didn't end the way you wanted it to did it."

Ryuji just smiled an evil smirk and then spoke. "But he at least had injured them a few times by now."

"If you don't think I can do it just get someone else to do it."

"I do not have the funds nor the time. You will have to do. Just get it done."

"I will. The ball is in two days. I will be at the half way point then."

"Fine."

May turned and hid behind a flowered pot as the two men their different ways.

"Well that was an interesting conversation. I wonder way they thought it was ok to talk about it here?" May spoke softly as she walked to find Iroh and Zuko.

She finally found them sitting in Zuko's office. "Excuse me. Katara wishes to talk to you."

"Thank you May." Zuko said as he closed his book. But looked up as his door closed. "May?"

"I am going to tell you this but it is going to mean nothing until you speak with Katara." May said as she looked between the two confused men. "Ryuji and his son were just speaking in the hall about the ball. I feel as if it was a trap."

Zuko and Iroh exchanged looks. "What kind of a trap?" Iroh asked.

"You will understand after you speak with Katara." May said looking at the man. "I suggest you speak with her as soon as possible." She finished seriously.

Zuko stood and walked towards May. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just need to speak with Jee." May said with a forced smile, Iroh noticed.

Zuko nodded and then they all left his office.

* * *

><p>Zuko, Iroh, and Katara sat in her room. Katara had just finished telling them everything that Carmen had told her. They were all just sitting there taking it in.<p>

Zuko finally spoke. "May over heard them in the hall talking. They are going to do something at the ball."

Katara had a confused look on her face as she spoke. "Why would they speak here? They have always been so quiet and secretive. Talking to one another here is too obvious."

"There are quite a few people here currently. Most likely they thought that no one would notice them speaking. And they do not know we know they are related. IF we were to see them speak we would assume he was talking to one of the suitors about something stupid, not his son." Iroh said as he scratched his beard. "If I had to guess they assumed that no one would think anything of it."

"That is true. He doesn't know we know." Zuko said looking at Katara with a smile.

"What is that look for?" Katara asked as she became scared.

"Since he doesn't know we know, then we can have the upper hand for once." Zuko said as he stood to walk around the room. "We can trap him like he was going to trap us. We already know what he is trying to get you to like him. Why not go with it? Then we can catch him and question him."

Katara raised an eyebrow with skepticism. "And what happens if he tells us nothing?"

"Then." Zuko spoke before looking at her.

Katara nodded but didn't speak.

Iroh looked between the two. "You two know how much I love you both. But when a look like that passes between two people someone has to speak up. What would you do?"

Katara looked at Zuko and then down as if she had been scolded. Zuko watched her and then looked down himself before speaking. "The last time we couldn't get someone to talk, Katara used her blood bending."

"What?" Iroh turned on them. "Why would you ever use that on someone?"

Katara's eyes shut hard as she remembered it. "We used it on Ozai when he wouldn't tell us where Ursa was."

"Oh." Iroh said looking at his nephew. He knew how much it meant to Zuko to find his mother. "I do not think this is as important as that."

Zuko looked up and smiled at his Uncle.

"Well we cross that bridge when we get to it. For now let's just get part one down." Iroh said as he returned the smile. "What should Katara do to get his attention?"

* * *

><p>Here she was again. Standing in Zuko's office waiting for him. How many times had she done this now? Twice. Three times. She couldn't remember. All she remembered was how it felt right and how she wanted to do this every time.<p>

Sure she was nervous beyond belief, but at least Zuko would be with her shortly to calm her down.

She missed the time where they could spend time together just relaxing. She missed all the time she could have tea with Uncle and not have a worry or care. When was this going to happen again? Would things always be crazy? Would someone always be trying to kill them? Her? Their children? It scared her.

Katara walked to the window and looked outside. She calmed slightly. While the South Pole was her home she felt just as much at home here. The city was magnificent and the people loved her and she loved them. She had no worries about them loving her.

But there were still those people that support Ozai and hated Zuko. And there would still be those people who will be against a marriage between two nations especially at such a level. Would there be people who would hate them from the get go?

Her nerves began to worsen. Should she go through with this? Could she do this to her family? To her future children? Will there be peace while they live? Or will another War break out? There were so many questions racing around in her mind about the future. Things she shouldn't even be worrying about yet.

But for some reason she just couldn't get them out of her mind.

Zuko walked into his office knowing Katara would be waiting for him. He closed the door and smiled at the back of her head. She was looking out the window hugging herself. Zuko's smile fell. Something was wrong with the woman he loved. She was dressed in a magnificent red spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was up in a bun. She looked beautiful but he could tell something was wrong.

Slowly he walked over to her as to not startle her. Before he was in her view he spoke. "Want to tell me what you were thinking about so intently?"

Katara jumped slightly before looking at him worry across her face. "Are we doing the right thing?"

Confusion flashed across his face. "Yes. They want to kill us. We have to stop them."

Katara shook her head before heading to his couch. "Not that. I mean us."

Shock crossed Zuko's face before he walked to sit next to her. "What do you mean? Why would this not be the right thing? We love each other."

"Yes but," Katara paused. She wanted his comfort but she wanted more to know what his thoughts were as well. Staying strong as to not make it seem like she wanted pity she continued. "What will happen when we are married? Will the people like it? Will more try to kill us? What about our children Zuko, will someone try to kill them?"

Zuko sat looking at her. He had never even thought of that. Would people be upset? Would people come to kill them? Suddenly he was angry. "No one better come after us. We have worked to hard to be together. And if anyone tries to kill my children they will die a very slow and painful death."

Katara looked at the man in front of her. Anger radiating off him. Heat flowing around the room warming it. Katara could feel her shoulder burning with his emotion. If she wanted to she could send a fire ball around the world right now based on the energy coming from her shoulder.

Smiling she moved closer to him. His anger lessened. "Thank you." She said before moving closer to hug him.

His anger gone he returned the hug. Burying his face in her neck. "You're welcome."

The two stayed like that for a moment before Zuko spoke. "I think its time we head to your ball."

Katara smiled. "If I have to."

Zuko stood and offered his arm to Katara. "Let's put on a good show now shall we."

Katara smiled at the man she loved and placed her head on his shoulder. "Try to not kill him."

Kissing her head Zuko responded. "I can't promise anything."

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko had been announced and Zuko thanked everyone for their presence. Katara was about to speak.<p>

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. Since there are quite a few of you here tonight we will not be dancing. I will be seated at a table and a group of you will come to the table and we shall speak for a short time and so on. After a certain point I will be dancing with people. Fire Lord Zuko will announce when the ball is over. Thank you for your consideration."

Zuko walked Katara to a table where she was seated. Jee and May stood behind her. After everything that had gone on this week they figured it would be a good idea. Jee still had a black eye from the last fight the men had gotten into over who Katara would pick.

The first group of men approached and sat down. "Can everyone say their name for me please?"

As everyone said their names Katara checked them off in her head. None were her target. "Tell me something interesting about you and then you can ask me a questions."

Katara acted as if she was listening as she nodded between the men and said short ahh every so often. She wanted nothing more than to be away from this dreaded place. The last man finished and she then spoke. Ok feel free to ask me anything.

The first man spoke. "What is that on your shoulder?"

Katara blanched. She had totally forgot about her scar. Death glares went flying at Zuko's head. His was on his hand and people assumed it was from the war. "It is scar I received during a fight recently."

"When we are married." _When we are married jumping the gun aren't you._ "Will you still do these stupid fights and practice bending."

Katara glanced at the man. "Yes I will."

The next spoke. "Bending is for men in your tribe is it not. Why would you do something that is meant for only men?"

That was a little better but still terrible. "My mother died for me because of it. I will not waste it."

And the questions continued until everyone had asked something. Katara said good-bye and then next group came. Someone in every group had asked her about her arm. And it was starting to get old.

She had been sitting in the same seat now for almost an hour and a half. This was her last group and she still had not heard anything from Neikan.

"Welcome. Please tell me your names." Katara said as if she were bored. The names came to her until she heard it Neikan.

"Neikan. Weren't you at the last ball?" Katara asked as if it were obvious.

"Yes I was." He responded with a smile.

"So was I." One of the men responded as well.

"Oh I don't remember you." Katara said with a questioning look. "I remember Neikan though."

Neikan smiled thinking his plan was going wonderfully.

"Ok tell me something interesting about you." Katara said as they began to go through the movements like the other groups.

Katara finished and walked over to Zuko. "How did it go?"

"It was long. Very. Very. Long." Katara said while bowing her head in a tired motion.

"And the other thing?" Iroh asked as he walked up to the two.

"He is here. And I did what we said. Hopefully he will attempt to dance with me. And I will take it from there." Katara said standing up suddenly awake. "Don't kill any of them." Katara said eyeing Zuko.

"I won't." Zuko said sarcastically before signaling to get everyone's attention. "Thank you. Lady Katara will now be available for dances. If she says no please agree to her wishes or be escorted out of the palace. Have a great evening."

Katara was suddenly mobbed with people. Jee and May easily fought them off and made them forma a line. Katara walked to the dance floor and the first man began to dance with her.

_I should have paid more attention when they were talking so I could have said no to more of them._ Katara thought to herself with a sigh. _This is going to be a long night if I don't start weeding them out. But how am I going to do this without them noticing._

May walked up with another man and Katara began to dance with him. _I got it. Two, Three, one, two, three, one. I will dance with two, then kick out three, then dance with one. Then kick out two dance with three and then kick out one. So complicated but hopefully no one will notice._

Katara put her plan into motion.

In the end only had to have four people escorted out of the palace. Katara had only been groped around ten times. And only two men attempted to kiss her. _I hope Jee didn't break their jaws. _There were three people left and none of them were Neikan. _Where the heck is he?_

Katara asked the next one to leave and began to dance with the last one. _This was so pointless! I wasted my entire night on him and he didn't even attempt to dance with me. _Katara's train of thought was interrupted as May tapped her on the shoulder. There stood Neikan waiting for a dance. _FINALLY!_

He cut in and the two began to dance. "So you much really like me."

"And why do you think that?" Neikan responded slyly.

"Because I have now met you three times." Katara said as they continued to dance around the floor.

"As I am participating in this ball you must now that I like you. The fact that I have attended more than one ball where you were present was just to assure that I would stand out in your mind." Neikan responded as he began to twirl her around the dance floor. "And since you remembered me I am assuming that I did a good job."

Katara smiled at the man. She could tell why he left this plan to his charms. He was rather good at this. If she really was searching for someone he would stand out in her mind. "Well how about we break of this dancing and you accompany me to the gardens for a short break?"

"Surly." Neikan said as he offered his arm and began to walk them towards the gardens.

Katara walked out of the ball with Neikan and everyone began to discuss among themselves how they were not chosen to leave with her.

Katara approached the gardens and took a seat on a bench across from the pond.

"So want to tell me why you have been trying to kill us?" Katara said as if she were talking about the weather. Zuko, Jee, and May stepped out from the bushes as she spoke.

Neikan looked at everyone as they approached. "And what evidence do you have that it is I who is trying to kill you?"

"The fact that you didn't freak out on us just know is great evidence that you did it." Jee said as je leaned against a tree.

"An innocent person would have gone instantly into defense and screamed at how they would never try to kill the Fire Lord." May said crossing her arms.

Neikan smiled as he closed his eyes. "Now I assume you want me to tell you everything I know."

"Yes that would be the plan." Zuko said with a smile just as evil as his.

"And if I don't." Neikan suggested looking between them.

"I will have to use a part of my bending that I am not fond of." Katara said as she stood and walked next to Zuko.

Neikan smiled again before standing as well. "I will agree to tell you everything if you can beat me. If not then you will have to use this bending you are not fond of."

The group looked between themselves. "Agreed." Zuko spoke.

"Great." Neikan spoke before he ran at them.

Katara ducked just in time to miss a punch sent at her head. Zuko dodged a spin kick that followed the punch at Katara.

May and Jee ran at their two friends ready to attack the instant they were within striking distance. May punched as fast as she could and yet Neikan dodged every punch. Jee attempted to kick him so he would lose his footing but Neikan easily avoided it.

Zuko ran at the man and began to punch and kick. First a punch followed by two spin kicks. All missing. Then he punched again and still nothing connected.

"I feel as if you made the wrong choice." Neikan gloated as he easily dodged another onslaught of kicks from Zuko.

Zuko paused and began to laugh. "Are you serious? If you want us to actually try we can. Or have you not noticed at Katara is not fighting."

Neikan looked at him with a quizzically look. "You are not trying?"

"No we aren't." Katara said as she took a step forward. "But I am starting to get fed up with this. I want this stupid ball to be over with already."

Katara ran at the man with Zuko shortly behind her. Katara punched as Zuko did a spin kick. If they had not had years of fighting practice together they would have hit each other. Katara missed but Zuko connected. They slowly began to understand Neikan movements.

And Neikan began to figure out theirs. One would attack, he would dodge and the other would hit where he would dodge. No matter what he tried they always connected. He was getting tired and his eye was starting to swell shut.

Jee and May looked them as they fought. Even though the two had seen them fight many many times it was still amazing to watch. They always somehow knew how the person was going to dodge. It was as if they could see the future. It was pure amazement.

Suddenly Katara kicked him in the chest and he went flying into the palace wall.

"I think your done." Zuko said as he took a step forward not even winded.

"I agree." Neikan said knowing that he was at his limit. "I do thank you for not using your bending during our fight."

"That wouldn't have been fair since this was a fair fight and all."Katara said looking at the collapsed man.

Neikan smiled before speaking. "You are smarter than he thinks you are."

"Thank you. Jee will take you to the holding cells and we will be along to question you shortly." Zuko said as he walked towards the defeated man.

"Please do not escape." Katara said with a bow of respect for the man.

"I will do my best." Neikan said as Jee picked him up and escorted him away.

"Let's go back and kick these people out so I can finally relax." Katara said as she took Zuko's arm.

Zuko smiled and the two began to walk towards the palace again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know. Some of you are going why the heck would he give up so easily. But stick with me all will be explained in the next chapter. So for now read and review for me :-D Thanks a bunch and I will see you next week.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: June 4: Ok so I know you problably all got really excited and thought this was another chapter. Sorry. So what happened was I put the wrong name in the chapter. I wrote Zack instead of Kyle as the new Angi. Some of you might be confused now so if you want you can reread it. All I did was change Zack to Kyle. I have no idea why I used Zack instead of Kyle. I have Kyle written down. :-/ I caught it when I was reading reviews. This one was 100% my bad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I must have lost a lot of you after the last few weeks. Hardly any view :-( But life goes on :-D**

**Reviews:**

**Samanya: Bahahaha I love it. And don't think I forgot about you. You have a huge part coming up. ;-)**

**JpJr: I didn't really answer a lot of questions in this one but I answered a few.**

**Anon: I love that you keep reviewing as you read even though its in different chapters. :-) It makes me so happy people still love it. Keep it up and you were totally correct on who everyone was.**

**Renthead015: So….no bloodbending. But it will happen. Brace yourself.**

**Cream-pie13: It's a secret :-}**

**ErisedWing2378: Thank you thank you thank you :-D I love it too.**

**AvatarLover: :-D *blushes* well thanks! I hope I kept it up to standards now since you reviewed chapter 3.**

**Irishwerewolf: Yes you can has more. And the question mark thing is a problem of mine lol. I leave out quite a few commas as well. I tried a little harder for ya this chapter :-) **

**Gazara: Thanks! They were amazing :-D And I totally know the feeling :-P**

**Kom'rk: You are hilarious! Sadly your character isn't in this chapter :-/ I know I am a terrible person for making you wait. But my trip was amazing :-) and I hope Florida cooled down some for you.**

**Moonlightrurouni: doom? And being captured is the easiest way to get in :-P hint hint **

**Patty cake rocks: Thanks! Hope things slow down for you a little. Where the heck did your sister go? But I think you guys will like the chapter after this one :-D**

**Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko returned to the ball, while Neikan was escorted to the cells in the basement.<p>

The night soon ended and Katara and Zuko stood in front of everyone once again.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight on such short notice. I appreciate every single one of your suggestions and concerns. Thank you to the Fire Nation for holding this event." At this Katara paused while the attendance clapped. "Thank you and have a great evening."

Katara and Zuko began to exit when someone stopped them. Then another. And another. Katara sighed. This was getting so old. _When is that letter coming from dad saying I can announce that I chose Zuko and we can get this crap over with?_

Zuko more or less pushed his way with Katara in toe until they reached the royal wing. Jee had set up guard after the last incident, to make it so no one could go down the hall except the approved people.

The entered Zuko's office and Katara lost it. "Are they serious? I can't stand this crap anymore! When are they just going to leave me alone!"

Zuko watched from the closed door as Katara threw a slight tantrum. When she finally finished with a stomp and an arm throw he began to laugh.

Katara spun on him, "What is so funny?"

"You are getting so upset over something so little. This hasn't happened to you in years. It's hilarious." Zuko said as he finished laughing.

Katara watched the man laugh before she smiled slightly and let out a small giggle.

"Think of it this way." He said before making his way towards her. "As soon as you get that letter from your dad." He paused and put his arms around her waist. "You can tell them all you choose me and to fuck off."

Katara blushed slightly as he put his arms around her but when he finished the sentence she was laughing out loud.

"Now there is that smile I love." Zuko said as he laughed again.

She smiled in return and then leaned against his chest. _Only a few more days._

* * *

><p>Yue sat in her living room of sorts. She had just placed down her ball. There was no way she could watch them be all mushy any more.<p>

_It would be nice to have someone to love and love you in return. Sure Sokka loved me and always will and I will always love him, but as a spirit that is nearly impossible. _ Sighing Yue fell into a laying position on her couch.

"Sometimes things aren't fair and you just have to live with it." Yue said aloud to herself. "One day I will get over it. This is better for the people of the world anyway."

Sighing again Yue sat up. "What should I do?" She had done what she was meant to do today so now all she needed to do was sit around and answer the prayers of people. And as it stands there weren't many people who prayed for things anymore, since the war ended.

She was bored.

_Seriously bored! _She thought as she fell back onto her couch and moved so her feet were in the air and her head was on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kyle said as he suddenly came into her view by the door.

"I am bored." Yue said without moving in a sigh tone.

Kyle moved around the couch and sat down next to the woman. "Well that is a life of us spirits these days. Did you check on"

"Yes."

"What about"

"Yes."

"Did you answer"

"Yes."

Kyle looked at the girl who now had her eyes shut. He laughed slightly to himself. _She gets a lot done. I am a bit of a slacker compared to her. But she is pretty cute. What? What did I just say? She is cute? _Zack looked down at her again after his shock wore off. A smile graced his face. _Yeah she is beautiful. _

"So then what do you want to do?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea." Yue said as she sat up. "Have you ever felt like we missed out on life?"

Kyle looked at her as if she had four heads. "What do you mean? We are going to live forever. More or less. And we get to help people with their problems."

"I mean like life. Like growing up, falling in love, having children, and a family, then growing old together. Sure we can help people and we can live forever, but what happens when our friends are gone? What will we do then? We will have no connections left to the living world. I already feel as if I am alone." Yue said as she opened up to the man sitting next to her on the couch.

Kyle sat there with his mouth half open. He had never thought of those things. What were they going to do? Sure they had the other spirits, but most of them had important things to do regularly while the two of them only were given minor tasks.

What kind of family would he have had? Would he have wanted a son or a little girl? Where would he have lived? Who would he have married?

He suddenly looked at Yue. _Would I have ever met you? Would we have grown old together or would you have married Sokka? _ Suddenly he became very happy they were spirits because she wasn't with Sokka.

"What do you think your life would have been like if we weren't spirits?" Yue asked as she looked at him.

"I have no idea." Kyle responded.

Yue gave him a look saying really that's it?

"I wasn't exactly on the best path before this happened." Kyle replied to her look.

"I thought you were a great person who sacrificed himself like me." Yue questioned.

Kyle cringed a little. "I would rather not talk about it."

Yue looked at him. He was looking away out the window and she could tell he was going to leave shortly. She wanted him to stay and talk with her so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned against his shoulder taking his arm into hers.

"Well if I hadn't been a spirit I would have married someone that I didn't want to. As a princess I would not have had a say. Kinda like Katara but there wasn't enough freedom for me." Yue said as she relaxed against him.

Kyle tensed as he felt her grab his arm and cuddle against him. He was about to leave and she stopped him. She began to speak of her life and he instantly relaxed. They had never shared about their pasts other than how they became spirits. He had no idea she was a princess.

"Where were you the princess of?" Kyle asked as he got comfortable on the couch shifting slightly.

"The northern tribe. Katara was there when it happened. She had spent some time in the north so I am sure she knew what would happen when her father became king. But my father had me lined up to marry a terrible man. He wanted me to do nothing with my life. As the line descendent I would have been the head of the house and made choices for the nation." Yue said as she released his arm but continued to lean against him.

"I thought women don't have power in the north?" Kyle questioned as he moved his newly released arm to rest on top of the couch back.

Yue readjusted herself so she was now leaning against his chest/shoulder. "Yes women have very few rights. They are suppose to make food, raise children, and if they have bending they can heal. As I was an only child, I would have been the head of the nation while my husband would have been there for support only. The man my father had lined up for me wanted me to do nothing but raise our children."

Kyle looked at her. "What did your dad think of that?"

"As far as I know he didn't know. I was changed into a spirit before we could talk about things more in depth." Yue said as she began to snuggle into him more.

"So then it was a good thing? You didn't end up having to marry a man that you hated and raise a family doing something you hated." Kyle said trying to prove that this was better than her old life.

"Maybe. But I would have had a family." Yue said with a sigh.

Kyle sat there in silence with Yue. He didn't know what to do. She had opened up to him and was cuddling in to him. And he had said nothing to her. Should he say something to her? What should he do? Sighing he gave in.

"Before I was a spirit I was a street kid. I lived in an old barn and I stole from people all the time. I also may have beat up a few people here and there for money and various things and may have killed a man. I left before I knew if he was really dead. I had no idea who my parents were or if I had any siblings. I am sure at one point I knew but as far back as I can remember I have been alone in that barn."

Yue sat there and listened to him speak. She snuggled into him more when he paused as if to encourage him to go on.

He felt her snuggle deeper and not pull away. He smiled and moved his arm to wrap around her. "A few days before I became a spirit I was walking in town and ran into a little girl who was alone. She was maybe three. I tried to find her family but no one had seen her with anyone. I took her into my barn and got her the things she needed. Some of the things were stolen, others were found in the trash. But she had enough to get by on."

"The day I became a spirit I was out getting us dinner. When I returned to the barn it was on fire. There were some people standing around it and one of them mentioned to me how they had not seen her leave the barn. I was worried for her life so I ran in looking for her. I could not find her and ended up passing out. When I woke up Angi was in front of me."

Yue stiffened. He had died looking for the girl.

"He offered me something. My life and the girl lives. Her life and I live. She was only three. I had lived a good life up to that point. So I said the little girl could live. Angi then offered me the opportunity to be him."

Yue smiled as understanding rose in her. She sat up and looked at him. "I get it now. You like it better here because you finally did something you felt was important."

Zack looked at her. "No. I like it here because I'm not living in a barn." Yue busted out laughing as Kyle let out a small giggle as well. "No your right. I like it here because I feel like I can make a difference. A good difference."

Yue smiled. "You are a good guy." Kyle smiled back at her. "You just needed someone to believe in you."

Yue leaned back on his shoulder as silence passed between the two.

Yue eventually spoke. "You were placed in situations that made you do the things you needed to to live. Anyone would have done the same thing if they were in your situation."

Kyle smiled feeling as if he was finally loved. He moved his arm to hug Yue to him before he spoke. "If I could have a life with a family I would imagine it with…with..with…you."

Yue stiffened for a moment. _Did he really just say that?_ She sat up and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Ye..yea…yeah." Kyle said more than a little nervous.

Yue relaxed at his nervousness. He was too cute. "I was thinking the same thing."

Kyle smiled at her his heart jumping 500 times a minute. Yue returned the smile and giggled a little.

"Well we have eternity to get this right then. If only we could get married in the end." Yue responded as she leaned back on to him.

"I might have to talk to Angi about this one." Kyle said as he pulled her closer to him as she giggled.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to know?" Neikan said as he took a seat in front of Zuko and Katara.<p>

Zuko looked at the man. He didn't look evil. In fact he looked like someone he could have been friends with.

"Everything." Katara responded. "We know who your father is. But we don't know why he is doing this or why he wants us dead."

"Well my father wants you dead because he hates you. I have no idea why he hates you. All I know is that as soon as you came into power he wanted you gone. Yami had been a gun for hire during the war so my father just hired him to kill you. Since we all know how well that went. He never took it serious until near the end. He just thought it was something my father would get over but when father almost killed him over it he started to take it serious. "Neikan said as he shifted in his seat.

"So you just do what your father says without questioning it?" Zuko said as he looked at the man.

"Yes. My father has the ability to make your life a living hell financial and health wise." Neikan as he shifted. "I have no idea how but I know he can do it. Kiwi tried to get out of this life awhile ago and one day I found her in a gutter with a broken arm, leg and four ribs. Father did it to her."

Katara looked at the man in front of her. His father was a monster. They knew he was before but this is terrible. "What do you know about the letters he receives?"

"He never lets us see them. But he always gets them no matter where he is. I tried tracing it once and as far as I got was a small village in the mountains. A woman there said she received them and sent them out without reading them. She said she was given two owls and when letters came to send them out without reading them. To remember which one goes where she tired ribbons to their legs and always sent the same one to the same place. But I could not figure out where they come from. I always saw the hawks leave but I never saw any come in." Neikan said looking between the two.

Something didn't feel right to Zuko. "Why are you telling us this so easy?"

"I want out. Kiwi wants out. We have wanted out for awhile. We hate this life. Father lives high and mighty while we live in the shadows since we do all his dirty work. It is terrible. I will tell you anything you need to know as long as you protect us." Neikan responded.

"He is telling the truth." Toph responded from where she was standing.

"When did you get here?" Katara asked looking at her friend.

"I received the letter from Carmen and took Appa here as soon as I could. Good thing I didn't miss anything fun." Toph responded from her spot in the door.

"So then how should we catch your father?" Zuko asked. "Wouldn't he know you helped us if we caught him?"

"Not necessarily. I assume that he sends updates to whoever is in the letters. If you get one then you should be able to use it against him." Neikan said looking at the woman in the door oddly.

"So then you think someone is telling him what to do?" Zuko asked again.

"I don't think someone is telling him what to do as much as he wants it to happen so he is giving into anyone who has the same thinking as him." Neikan said looking back at the man in front of him. "I'm sure that at one point this was all his idea but as it has grown it has become someone else's and father is following orders that he wants to take."

Toph nodded. Katara cringed. Zuko did nothing.

"I would get one of the letters and see what they say. Either going in or leaving." Neikan said looking at Katara.

"We will do our best." Katara said as her and Zuko stood. "But you have to understand that we need to keep you here until we can verify that you won't harm us."

Neikan nodded in understanding as they left. _Hang on Kiwi I will get you out of here yet. He will never hurt you again._

* * *

><p><strong>I know short right. :- Well here is the deal. I started summer hours this week at work. M-F I work 8 am to 8pm and then on Saturday I work 8:45 to 6. While my Friday and Saturday hours haven't changed my weekday hours have. So needless to say it was pretty hard to get this chapter out on time.**

**So as a result we are going to have a vote. Should I either update every other week with longer chapters or every week with kinda short chapters. It's up to you guys. Let me know.**

**Also Gazara has made a bunch more beautiful pics for me. Hit up my page and go to the link to check them out. Please and thank you.**

**Any thoughts on what is going to happen with Neikan ?**


	29. Chapter 29: Planning

**A/N: Well hello there my lovelies :-) I have wonderful news! I was canceled one day this week so this chapter ended up being twice as long as it was going to be! :-D While I am sure some of you will still think it is short it is as good as it is gonna get it. :-P**

**Now after a very much one sided vote for those that reviewed, I will be posting every week with short updates. So I will do my best to get this done for you guys but please don't get upset if you think it is too short.**

**Remarks from last time. As some of you may have noticed I posted the last chapter twice. That was totally my fault. I used the wrong name in the entire chapter. So I had to go and change the name and then repost the chapter. The website wouldn't let me replace it so I had to delete and repost it. So for those of you who didn't reread it. I used Zack instead of the correct name Kyle. I have it right now. And I apologize for messing up so bad.**

**In this chapter it's a lot of information about what is going to happen next chapter on their trip. I tried to throw in some fluff and a little laughs so that it wasn't as boring :-D**

**Review time:**

**There have been a lot of new reviewers :-D I love them! Keep it coming people.**

**And I hit over 300 reviews! Think of an idea of what I should do for this one milestone and leave it to me in a review :-P**

**MissnobodyImportant: Thanks for the first time review! Aang and Toph. *Sigh* I am not a big fan of them. I feel like they are 10 and will always be 10. But I shall see what I can do for you. :-D**

**Red Chopsticks: That might just have to happen :-D Thanks Molliie**

**Renthead015: I still have plans for Neikan. Don't count him out yet. Lol.**

**EvolynnMae: Bahahaha everyone wants to know about the kiss. Its coming don't worry. We have to go on a trip first. And how could I forget bloodbending. That is a huge part of the story.**

**Mazarine: You crack me up. You always ramble on about something and I love it. **

**Samanya: Your character is in the next chapter. I have wrote some of it and I have to say you better not hate me for it :-P**

**Lazy to log in: Thanks! And it isn't a waste if you like it only if you hate it :-D**

**Patty Cake Rocks: I regret to tell you I haven't had time to read your short yet. I am getting off work early tomorrow so I will read it when I get home and let you know. I was hoping people would love that part! I am so glad someone laughed.**

**Kom'rk: Everyone will be in the next chapter. It is gonna be fun. Trust me. :-P**

**Cream-Pie 13: Thanks!**

**Irishwerewolf: I am getting to the Zutara action! It shall be shortly! :-P**

**Gazara: Mother died. Family is crazy! And I don't think he is in love with his sister he just wants to protect her.**

**Westdallasbutterfly: Done. :-D**

**KJun: Ok so I think I fixed it. I changed my spell check to Agni instead of Angi. So let me know if it happens again. :-D Thanks bunches!**

**Moonlightrurouni: lol I am so glad you liked a name I used. :-D**

**Justia: I LOVE all your ideas! Some of them might just have to come about :-P**

**Daughter of Zeus007: Bahahaha The white glove thing is amazing! I want to do that too.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara stood in front of Iroh and Zuko. Who were fighting. Still.<p>

Katara sighed from her seat in Zuko's office as May walked in with some tea followed by Jee.

"Are they still going at it?" May asked as she took a seat next to Katara.

"Yes." Katara sighed as she leaned forward to take some tea.

"What is it about?" Jee asked as he stood behind the couch.

"Zuko told Iroh what Neikan said. And then he said that we, meaning him and I, should go into the mountains and try to find this person who is sending the letters." Katara sighed before continuing. "I told him it wouldn't go over well but he said Uncle would understand."

"What is Uncle saying?" May asked as she sipped her tea.

"How Zuko should send the Yu Yan Archers to look for him instead of us going. That this man wants us dead and to have us go out and look for him is like sighing a death wish." Katara sighed again. "And then Zuko says something along the lines of how the archers wouldn't do as well as us. To which Uncle then says who will try to catch Ryuji."Katara fell back into the couch tilting her head back. "This is never going to end."

May and Jee chuckled lightly. "This is what we do when you two are fighting about something." May responded with a slight giggle.

"We have never been this bad. I mean this has been three hours." Katara said as she shot up from her position on the couch.

Jee and May looked at each other attempting to think of a time when their fight did last this long.

"See I told you." Katara said as she crossed her arms in triumph. "The longest fight we had like this lasted about ten minutes."

"True but it feels like it lasts forever." May said in a mocking tone.

Katara lightly hit her friend as she began to laugh.

The group sat there for another few minutes after their laughing stopped until Katara could no longer take it.

"Shut up!" Katara suddenly screamed.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on her, and she was livid.

"I have sat here for three hours now and all you guys have done is say the same thing over and over and over to each other. I am done. Uncle you, May and Jee will deal with Ryuji while Zuko and I go into the mountains. It's the easiest solution. People will not think that we have anything to do with it if we are not here and then they will not think it is a set up. Toph said she would help with the interrogation and I will contact Carmen again and have her come back and assist as well." Katara said from where she was sitting.

Everyone sat there with their mouth a gape. No one had seen her act like this since the war was going on. Sure she stood up for herself and her beliefs but she had never been this calm yet commanding. It never ended well for them.

Slowly she stood and began to walk away. "I am eating lunch with Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi tomorrow. I will see what they can do to help out as well. I will send a letter to Suki and see what she can do. I assume she cannot come because she is on her honeymoon, but I'm sure she can send us some of the warriors like Mika, Pixie Mini, and Sarah. They will assist you." Katara said looking at Iroh.

"And what do you think will happen when you are looking for this man who wants you dead? He will know." Iroh said as he went to sit down in a chair.

"So what if he does. He seems to not be able to do things on his own and always hires someone to do something for him. We will be fine. And if he does come after us Zuko and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. We have been training and we have more or less figured it out." Katara said talking evenly to him.

Iroh was surprised about how calm she was. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We will train until we leave since it will take a few days to hear back from everyone. We will be ready." Katara said confidently.

Iroh smiled. "Ok."

"What just happened?" Zuko asked from his standing position next to his desk.

"Katara just told us all how to fix this problem that you idiots have been fighting over for hours." May said as she adjusted her position on the couch.

Zuko gave her a look that said smart ass. "Well I am glad that's settled."

"Now if everyone doesn't mind, I have some letters to write and a lunch to be had. Please let's get everything rolling so we can get this over with." Katara said as she walked towards the door before leaving.

May and Jee followed shortly behind her. Iroh got up to leave as well before stopping. "You two better be ready."

Once everyone was gone Zuko closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"Yeah you totally wanted her."

Zuko's head shot up when he heard the voice. "Dude not funny." Zuko relaxed.

"But it was true."

"Agni please don't read my mind." Zuko said in frustration.

"I wasn't reading your mind." Kyle laughed out loud.

"What?" Zuko seemed upset.

"It was just obvious that you wanted her when she went off." Kyle said with even more laughter in it.

Zuko looked pissed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell do you want anyway?"

"Yue sent me to make sure that you are keeping up with your training. Apparently she has been pretty busy lately and hasn't seen you training in awhile." Kyle said as he took a seat in the chair.

Zuko began to crack an evil smile. "Yue sent you huh?"

"Yeah and?" Kyle said as he got comfortable.

"She has you wrapped pretty tight around that figure doesn't she?" Zuko said as he leaned back in his chair to relax.

Kyle jumped forward. "No she doesn't. We just do this together and she is busy so she asked me to do it."

Zuko gave him a look that easily read yeah freaking right.

"Ok so maybe a little." Kyle said as he leaned back against the couch.

"Called it!" Zuko said as he raised his hand in the air. "But yeah we have been training. We seem to have it down."

Kyle looked at him in a weird way. "What can you do?"

"Right now." Zuko thought about it for a moment. "If I concentrate I can easily use waterbending as is if it were my natural bending. My hand always glows blue when I use it but other than that I can interchange fire and water as I please. Katara on the other hand is having a little more trouble. She is having trouble controlling the fire. But she can create it as easily as I can. If she could control it she would be able to interchange them like I can. Her shoulder always glows red when she is using fire."

"So then you can't send something through each other?" Kyle asked as he picked up some tea.

"We haven't tried that yet. We have done it a few times on accident but we didn't know we were supposed to be able to do it." Zuko said as he placed his feet on his desk.

"Well I know that you can do it, but I don't know how long before that can happen. I don't even know what you have to do to get it to work." Kyle said as he took another drink of the tea.

"Well we have a few days before we are going on the trip, we will try to do it before then." Zuko said as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"About the trip." Kyle said and Zuko opened one eye at him. "Be careful. There are a few people you can trust out there but most are not out for your best intentions. I suggest a disguise."

"We normally have fake names." Zuko said closing his eyes as if the issue was settled.

"No I meant I suggest covering your face and possibly changing the color of Katara's eyes." Kyle said as he stood finishing his tea. "If I recall Avril is working on an eye changing makeup currently. I would write her if I were you. And Char has developed a way to mash berries and some oils to dye hair for a few days."

Zuko nodded and stood as well. "I will write to her as soon as we are finished."

"Good." Kyle said before smiling. "Well I'm off. Enjoy your day and good luck."

"Wait!" Zuko called before Kyle could leave. "Just so I know. You and Yue. Is that possible? Are you dating?"

Kyle smiled at his friend. He would like to think that if he wasn't a spirit that him and Zuko would be friends. "We don't know yet."

Zuko nodded. He understood that answer all too well. They were doing something they shouldn't and were fighting with the people in charge of the rules. He and Katara had done that many times. He smiled at his friend. "I understand. Good luck."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks you too."

* * *

><p>Katara walked into her room. It had been a long few days.<p>

She received a letter from her father saying that Kurai wasn't happy about it and after a fight her father fired Kurai. To which she smiled that he father stood up to him after so many years. But then she frowned. He was receiving letters from the same person as Ryuji. What will this man do now? Would he hurt Kurai? Or would he send someone else to hinder them? All the questions were constantly running through her head.

Then on top of that she had written to everyone and they should be arriving within the day. They had all agreed instantly and had started their journey there. Carmen was already there. She and Toph were planning how to catch Ryuji when he sends a letter or receives one. Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi had never left so they just sent out letters to extend their stay. Mika, Pixie Mini, and Sarah. should be arriving around noon, while Avril and Char should be there around dinner. Their plan was coming together great. Iroh still was not too happy with it but he was starting to give in more and more.

Zuko and Katara had been practicing there bending together everyday more and more. Zuko had become very good at controlling water. Katara had become quite good as well. She could create it and now she could control it. She had even began to create a fire whip, which Iroh had said was dangerous but she tried it anyway.

They had tried sending powers to each other a few times but only water. They didn't want to burn each other. Katara could easily direct water bending through Zuko and had him doing master moves in no time. Zuko on the other hand had a little more trouble. He could do it but only with ice daggers. Today they were going to try fire and see what would happen. If they kept it up they could be greatly skilled in it before their planned trip next week.

One thing troubled Katara. She fell backwards onto her bed. _What makes us be able to control this? Is it a connection we have like Yue said? But us controlling each other is more like blood bending. But I don't feel like I am blood bending. I just imagine moving Zuko to control water and it happens. No pulling or pushing their body's water. Just envisioning it._

"Those are some big questions."

Katara shot up in bed. "Yue you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry didn't mean to." Yue said as she took a seat on a couch in the room. "So how are things going?"

"Well they are ok, I guess. We seem to be controlling each other's bending quiet well." Katara said as she leaned back into the bed.

"Yeah I've noticed." Yue said with a slight laugh. "What about with you and Zuko?"

Katara blushed. "What do you mean?"

"How are things going? Has he properly proposed yet?" Yue asked.

"No not yet." Katara said a little flustered. "I feel like he is waiting for a good time but at the same time, I feel like we are distracted from it by this ordeal."

"I know what you mean." Yue said going to stand. "I think everything will work itself out soon. Little side note. On this trip there will be a man."

"Ok?" Katara asked confused.

"He will be a great help to you." Yue said starting to walk to the window.

Katara gave her an are you serious look. "And? No information other than that?"

"Nope. Tecnically I shouldn't have even told you that. But I thought it might help you if you knew he was going to help you." Yue said with a smile.

Katara gave her another look.

"Look I am a spirit you know. We work in weird ways remember." Yue said with a slight laugh at her friend.

"Yeah. Yeah." Katara said with a laugh as well. "Get back to doing spirit things. See you later."

Katara watched as Yue disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Well that's one more thing to add to the list." Katara said closing her eyes in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Are you planning on hiding in here all day?" Katara asked as she walking into Zuko's office. It was almost dinner and she had not seen him all day.<p>

"Yeah that was the plan." Zuko said without looking up from his papers.

Katara looked at him a little depressed. "I was joking."

"Well that was the plan. I have a lot to do before we leave." Zuko responded again.

Katara was becoming more depressed. He was responding without any emotion. It was frustratingly depressing. She looked at him. Really looked at him. She hadn't done that since this entire must be married problem started. He looked tired. Exhausted. Like he needed a break. She thought to herself. It does take a lot to run a nation. She was tired and all she was doing was trying to plan the catching of a bad guy.

She use to come here and help him relax. That was her goal. Make him stop working and have fun. What happened? Katara sat there thinking about this question as if it would answer all the problems. _I became concerned with this stupid ball thing. Zuko had been spending months preparing and working up the courage to ask me to marry him. Then we had to avoid all those people trying to kill us. And then we went on a trip to find his mother. And then we went on the trip to the South Pole and to the wedding. Zuko kind of proposed and then we came here and found out all that information about adasdas and asdasd. Since then it's been planning and training. Oh and how could I forget the little fact that we can use each other's bending._ Katara paused in her thinking.

Standing she walked to the balcony door. _Life caught up with us. And we weren't ready for it._ Turning her gaze from the door to Zuko she looked at his tired face. _Is this how it will always be?_

Walking toward Zuko she stood behind his chair. He was reading what appeared to be a 20 page paper. Katara sighed. _Yeah he needs a break._ She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck resting her chin on his shoulder. "What do you say you take a break and we go for a walk?"

Zuko froze. Katara had never done this before. Sure she had come in and bothered him until he agreed to leave. But she had never hugged him and asked. How could he say no? Maybe that was the point. "Sure." He said as he stood and pushed his chair out. "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach sounds good to me." Katara said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

Zuko smiled as she pulled him. She was good for him.

When they reached the beach Katara finally stopped pulling and just held his hand. "So how is running the nation going for you?"

"It sucks." Zuko said with a sigh. "How is planning our trip going?"

"Pretty good. Everyone is almost here." Katara said as she nodded towards the palace.

A silence fell between them as they walked. Zuko was happy. He finally had everything he wanted. If he would just stop going on these stupid trips that stressed him out. Or if these stupid people would stop trying to kill him. Life would be amazing.

"So." Katara began. "Yue came and talked to me again."

Zuko gave her a look. He had yet to tell her about any of his visits from Agni. He always just suggested what the spirit had told him to do. He was praying that Yue didn't tell her about their visits. "What did she say?"

"She told me that I needed to be careful on our trip. That there was a man we meet that will help us." Katara stopped walking which in turn made Zuko stop. "She wouldn't tell me any other information than that. Just we will meet a man who will help us."

Zuko looked at Katara's depressed face as she looked down at the sand. "What is wrong?"

"Well I don't know." Katara looked up at the man she loved and somehow wanted to tell him everything. "Don't you feel like it shouldn't be our turn? I mean we ended the war we already fought our fight. We should be done with and yet the spirits still keep coming back to mess with us. First it was with these bending switches and now it is this horrible bad guy. What do we know about him? Is he going to destroy the world or does he just want us dead? And if he just wants us dead why is that an issue of the spirits? Do they have something else in mind for us that we can't die now? If that's true then when the hell is it going to be someone else's turn?"

Katara finished in frustration while Zuko looked at her shocked. He had never thought of that. Why was it them? "I am sure they have their reasons. It is better to not try and understand them. Uncle said the only time he understood why they did something he regretted it in the end."

Katara looked out at the sea. "When will it be someone else's turn?"

Zuko glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What would you do with your life if it was someone else's turn?"

"What do you mean?" Katara was confused.

"What would you be doing right now if they weren't messing with your life? Wouldn't you be bored?" Zuko said as he took a seat on the sand.

Katara took a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she thought aloud. "Well I image that we would be doing the same thing as we are doing now just without the possibility of being killed on our trip to find a killer."

"But the only reason I had the courage to say anything to you is because of the bond we shared from our powers. And we constantly are gowning close together because of the problems we are facing with this. Do you think you would have ever said anything to me about getting together? I was having the worst time building up the courage to tell you. And without this I doubt I would have done it." Zuko looked down at his hand as it lightly glowed blue.

Katara thought again. It was true. She would have never said anything to Zuko. She in fact was trying to tell herself she wasn't in love with him so the thought of telling him was far from her mind. She sighed and pulled his arm into her lap to hug it. "You're right."

Zuko smiled. "So then is it ok that we have to do this for the spirits?"

"I guess. But only because they brought us together." Katara smiled as she hugged his arm tightly. "But I feel like we are getting a little old to be saving the world."

Zuko laughed at her before pulling his arm from her to wrap it around her. She laughed lightly as well before rest comfily into him.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Toph had sensed the two leave the palace and go out to the beach. She figured that whatever they needed to talk about had been said. When she reached where they had been sitting they had passed out together. Toph laughed to herself. If the wrong person were to find them it could have been terrible. This was the perfect time to do something terrible to them and make her day.<p>

Toph walked over to them and placed her feet deep into the sand_. This is gonna be good. _Toph took a deep breath and made Katara and Zuko go flying into the air covering them with sand.

Katara screamed as fire went flying from her hand. Zuko pulled her to him as he shot ice daggers all around them. Both landed on their feet and released each other instantly to take a stance. "Who is there?"

All they heard in response was Toph laughing hysterically. "You...should...have...seen...you're...faces...and your hair...is...ridiculous!"

Zuko and Katara released their stances and gave Toph an evil look. "That wasn't funny. You could have hurt us."

"Or we could have hurt you." Katara said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes...it...was." Toph managed to wheeze out in between laughs.

Zuko and Katara waited for her to compose herself.

"So why did you come out here?" Zuko asked when she finally stopped laughing.

Toph caught her breath before speaking. "Everyone is here. I thought maybe you would want to talk about the plan with everyone."

"Sounds good. Tell them all to meet me in my office." Zuko said as he dusted the last bit of sand from his hair.

Toph nodded before turning to leave. "And you two should really think about where you fall asleep in each other's arms." Toph finished as she began to laugh again.

"One day we need to figure out a way to get her back for all the times she does this to us." Katara said as they began to make their way up to the palace.

"But you know she would only get us back worse." Zuko said with a smile. He loved that little girl as much as he would love a sister. The things she would do to them for it brought chills to his spine. "Let's just go head to the office to go over the plan with everyone."

Katara and Zuko started to walk through the halls on their way to his office when they ran into Ryuji.

"Hey there young one." asdfasds said with as much disrespect as he could in those four words. "Where are you off to? Going to go try and run the country. It is something that someone older than you is normally good at."

Katara felt Zuko tense and could feel her shoulder begin to glow. Zuko was about to explode with anger at the man. But now was not a good time for that. Suppressing the urge to shoot fire at the man she spoke. "While it is always good to see you Ryuji we need to be going we are meeting our friends for dinner."

"Speaking of your friends. How long will they be staying?" Ryuji asked as he moved to block their path.

Zuko was about to spill over with anger. Katara didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold it back. "They will be staying at least a week. Zuko has asked them to assist him with something."

"What kind of something?" Ryuji asked with sudden interest.

"It's confidential." Zuko said before walking around him.

Ryuji gave their retreating forms a weird look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Next chapter is going to be a meca of reviewers present. It should be pretty amazing. And there might just be a kiss. It depends on how much I have to work and how far I get into the chapter.**

**Also make sure you think of something for me to do for 300 reviews. 100 I made a super long chapter. 200 I started to put people into the story. So make sure its something good :-D**

**See you next week! **


	30. Chapter 30: Meet and greet!

**A/N: I know I said I would update every week but didn't last week and missed Friday this week. This is 100% my fault. Sorry guys.**

**Last Sunday the 10th we got a call that my Grandpa was not doing well. On Tuesday the 12th he passed away. The viewing was on Thursday and the funeral was Friday the 15th. So I wasn't feeling up to writing that week.**

**Now this week was terrible. I had everything set and ready to post and unterly forgot until just now. :-/ So my bad.**

**Reviews:**

**Patty Cake Rocks/Not Needed: Glad to hear everything is back to normal. Try not to bother your sister too much. :-P**

**Evelyn56: Thank you so much. And that might just be the case. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Pixie Minx: You are fine. :-) And Guess what your in this chapter. :-P**

**Kom'rk: I know what your gonna say. I didn't get to you yet. But trust me huge part! No joke!**

**Cream-pie13: I love that idea! It might just happen.**

**Sarcasm22: Thanks! Hope school went well.**

**Anon: I love your review!**

**Mazarine: Like it! And I love your pic its so cute.**

**EvolynnMae: You might get your wish.**

**RealMcCoy16: Thanks!**

**Ashash1996800: Might happen you never know. :-D**

**Renthead015: Ice cream for everyone sounds amazing! Next time :-P**

**Gazara: It might happen!**

**Moonlightrurouni: Dude I love it! There are so many good ideas I don't know what to use.**

**Daughter of Zeus007: Bahahahahahahahaha!**

**Yob3: I will do my best!**

**Now I doubt this is going to be up to the standards you are use to but I hope you still like it anyway.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara sat once again in Zuko's office. Everyone had gathered for the last time to go over the plan. They had to be short because normally a gathering of this size is held in the dinning hall not Zuko's office.<p>

Katara turned to her friends and sat on the front of Zuko's desk with him behind her in his chair.

Ursa smiled at them. She remembered doing the same things when she and Ozai would address people together. They were already starting to act like the married couple she wanted them to be.

"Thanks for coming on short notice. Let's go over the plan one more time." Katara addressed her friends.

Toph spoke first. "Carmen and I are going to be watching the forest outside of town. Since the letters seem to come from that general direction we are going to see if we can register a better pattern of location. "

"Since we know that the letters always come on the same day. Kammi and I are going to be in the hawkery waiting on the letter to see if we can intercept it." Patty Cake Rocks said as Toph finished.

"Mika, Sarah and I have the cover of learning Fire Nation techniques from Jee. So we can roam the halls as we please. But we will be in full armor just in case. You specifically want us to keep an eye on the newly reconstructed wall from the last battle as it is weak still." Pixie Minx said as she walked from one side of the room to the other. "Our main goal is to watch Ryuji and learn his movements."

"My goal is to make you two look nothing like you currently do." Avril said as she gestured to Char. "Char is going to help by dying your hair."

Katara nodded to everyone. Avril and Char were going to do something after that with their science skills they gained on Kyoshi but Katara did not want to know the details. She had only once seen what they can do when they worked together on something to get information from someone and she believed blood bending was nicer. But they got the job done and they always healed the person afterwards.

Zuko had long ago learned not to question the skills of the people in front of him. He knew better than anyone that they could handle themselves. And 95% of the time he didn't want to know how they got their results. All he knew was that they got results.

"Uncle you will be left in charge while we are gone. You need to make sure he doesn't suspect anything." Zuko said from his relaxed position in his chair.

Iroh nodded as Ursa began to speak. "I am to keep him busy while we look though his house with odd tasks that he is required to help with."

"Correct." Katara said as she turned her attention to Jee and May.

"I am supposed to be in charge of cleaning his office for the next few days so I can look through his things. Zuko has ordered me to clean everyone's office but my main focus is his office." May said with a role of her eyes. "You have the training I do and I end up cleaning something."

Jee lightly chuckled at her. "I am to escort you out of town and then leave. Everyone will think I am going with you but I will be going to check out the bar where Kiwi works and see what information I can get from them."

Zuko looked at his friends. He always knew he was friends with a small army but this was only a fraction of the people he could call if he needed. Sokka, Suki, and Aang weren't present not to mention the freedom fighters and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. He really did have a small army at his command if need be. He smiled at the love he felt at the moment.

Katara smiled as well without knowing he was smiling as well. "I think we have this down. I say we can leave now. Dinner should be served shortly so do what you need to and then head to dinner."

Everyone nodded and made their way out the office until only Katara and Zuko were left.

"So we have a small army." Zuko said as the door shut.

Katara laughed at his comment as she walked back from shutting the door. "You and I are a small army. We have an army."

"And it isn't even half our friends." Zuko said with a smile as he placed his feet on the desk.

Katara looked at him with a raised brow as she leaned on her hands on his desk. "It is never good to think like that."

"Katara do you know how many people want us dead? I think it is good we know an army." Zuko said still calm and relaxed.

Katara gave him a look before standing and crossing her arms. He was right but she didn't like thinking of it like that.

"I will tell you one thing though." Zuko paused as he placed his feet on the floor and began to stand. "I am fucking scared shitless of this army we have." Katara laughed out loud at him as he rounded his desk to stand in front of her. "I am serious. I never ask any questions. I just tell them what I need done and it is done. I don't really want to know what they do. I really don't want to know what Carmen, Avril, or Char do. I mean they seem scary as freaking hell."

Katara was now laughing so hard she was crying. "Then what are you going to do when we meet up with Tearay."

"We are meeting up with Tearay. Are you fucking crazy? Why the hell are we doing that?" Zuko asked as fear raced though his body.

"First off I couldn't ask everyone but her. While she is the best dress designer in the world, she is one of the best assassins out there."

"I know she almost fucking killed me. Twice." Zuko said with fear on his face very evident.

Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko. "She already apologized and so did Suki. She won't try to kill you again. And she is on our side."

"If you say so." Zuko said still slightly scared.

Katara rolled her eyes again as she stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck. "You know sometimes I think you are the biggest baby alive."

"Only around you." Zuko said as he placed his hands on her waist.

She giggled slightly before she froze for a moment. Zuko had moved forward and captured her lips. As soon as the initial shock had worn off she began to kiss him back. Lips pressed together. His tongue began to ask for entrance. She easily gave it. Their tongues fighting for dominance. It just felt right. They both felt at home. Like nothing had to be rushed or be judged. It was just perfect. Katara smiled as they pulled apart. "I was wondering when that was going to happen."

"Well it took me almost two years to ask you on a date/ to marry me. It took awhile for me to build up the courage." Zuko said as he placed his forehead on hers.

Katara laughed. "One day you are going to have to get over that. I already picked you. There isn't going to be a no."

Zuko laughed at her comment. She was right. He needed to grow up. Smiling he leaned forward and began to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Katara and Zuko had started out on their journey.<p>

They had taken the eye changing drops from Avril to change their eye color to a common brown. She had also made a skin cover for Zuko's face. It just looked as if his eye had been scared not his entire face.

Char had given them both a dye made of chemicals found in different places of the world. It changed their hair to a very common color dark brown.

Even though they had all these things working for them if they did not act like the common people they were pretending to be it would never work.

"How weird is it to be running around the palace without Katara and Zuko." Kammi said as she skipped her way down the hall.

"It is pretty weird to be here without Katara or Zuko. But at the same time we do have a job to do." Patty Cake Rocks said as they turned down another hall.

Kammi gave her a your no fun look. "I know but we can have some fun along the way."

Patty Cake Rocks knew that look all too well. She was planning something. And it wasn't going to be good. "What do you want to do?"

"Well they are only supposed to be gone for a few days correct. A little over two weeks." Kammi asked.

"Yes." She replied with a questioning look.

"Let's throw them a welcome back party. I mean by that time everything should be worked out and we should all want to just relax." Kammi finished with a smile as she began to walk backwards.

Patty Cake Rocks thought about this for a moment. It did seem like a good idea. But it would add more work to their already very diligent duty for Katara. "I think a party sounds like a great idea. And we both know we throw the best parties around. And no one knows how to party better than us."

"True!" Kammi said with a smile.

"But we can't mess this up. So we have to pull double duty." Patty Cake Rocks said with a smirk. "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You have tried to kill how many people?" Toph asked again.<p>

"I have tried to kill 4,983. But I have only managed to kill 3,739." Carmen said as she rolled her eyes. "What do you always ask me these questions? I have known you almost as long as Katara and we have tried to kill people together before."

"Because I like to know that I can beat you if I need to." Toph said with a bored look on her face.

Carmen looked at the women with an I am going to kill you face.

"You know I can't see your face right." Toph said as she took a seat to relax on the ground.

Carmen wanted to punch herself in the face. How could she forget that? Toph makes fun of her for forgetting it all the time. Not wanting to be embarrassed she changed the subject. "What do you think Avril and Char are working up?"

Toph shivered. She had felt some of the work those two had done and she did not want to feel it again. "Those two scare me. I mean they worked for Azula during the war and then they somehow break out of their prison and go to work for Kyoshi. Who knows what they learned while they were with crazy."

Carmen gave her a look. "What do you say about me when I'm not around?"

"I wonder what kind of information Azula had on her to make her do those things. And then to keep her wrapped so tightly even after the war ended it had to be something good. And I doubt that Katara could just change your heart after one meeting. I wonder what she really did to get you to be on our side." Toph said as if it were the weather. "I don't normally keep things to myself."

Carmen laughed lightly. "No I don't believe you do. Azula was an evil bitch. I can only image what she did to those two. The things she did to me were inhuman and I didn't have the ability to make her die when she walked into a room."

Toph looked at the woman. "Those two hard one of the worst childhoods I can possibly imagine." She paused while the two girls thought about what Azula had to do to them to keep them in control. "They still scare me shitless."

Carmen busted out laughing. This is why she loved Toph she never held back.

* * *

><p>Mika, Pixie Minx and Sarah stood looking out over the palace.<p>

"how did we get here?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Mika replied as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"I mean how did we get to this point? Remember when we use to just play around and wish we were warriors. Then suddenly we got in and were thrown into the war. The war ended and we haven't done much since then." Sarah said as she sat on the roof.

"We got here because Katara is our friend and Suki is our leader. We go where people need our help. And they need our help here." Pixie Minx said as she crossed her arms in boredom.

"And even though it is our cover it would be good to learn some fighting from the soldiers here." Mika said as she squinted to look farther.

The three glanced around the garden.

"Where is Ryuji?" Mika asked as she still didn't see him.

"I haven't seen him since we got here?" Pixie Minx said as she walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Maybe someone else has him on their radar." Sarah tried.

Mika looked across the garden again. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she looked around the garden below.

"We have been here almost four days now and we haven't seen him. Normally he is up our asses about something. He has to be pulling something." Mika said with a bitter tone.

"His son did die. Maybe he is thinking things through a little more these days." Sarah offered.

"I doubt it." Mika paused thinking for a moment. "Split up. Search everywhere. Sarah check in with Carmen ad Jee. Pixie Minx check in with May and Char. I am going to check in with Uncle and Ursa. Meet back before dinner."

And with that the three were gone.

* * *

><p>Char and Avril stood in the basement next to the cells.<p>

"We have problems?" Avril said looking in front of her.

"What kind of problems?" Char responded.

"There are 500 ways we could kill him if we caught him without anyone knowing. Which one should we pick?" Avril said as if it were a huge problem.

"We are supposed to be thinking of a way to get him not to lie not how to kill him." Charm added.

"But think what would happen if we just killed him and let it seem like he disappeared." Avril added as if it were a brilliant idea.

Char gave her a look. "That might have been something we did before but we are suppose to be getting away from that remember. But I do agree it would be easier."

"Katara would not be happy with us. We are supposed to be working on that. She risked a lot for us." Avril paused as her energy level fell. "We can't do that to her."

"But it does sound like there might be someone out there she might just let us kill." Char added as an afterthought.

"True." Her excitement coming back. "But I do like the job she got me. It is quiet relaxing. And I am good at it."

"Me too. And we have both become widely known."

"I know did you know that they're calling us the best in the world. Tearay was even given an award by the Earth King that said that. Katara did a lot for us. We could have gone downhill really fast without her." Avril said as she made her way around the room.

"Which is why we do not do anything to disappoint her. She never gave up on us even after we told her what Azula made us do." Char said as she mixed to things together.

Silence passed between them as they remembered and sighed.

"She took us children and brainwashed us." Char said sadly.

"But we all got away." Avril added positively.

"But we think about killing more than a normal person." Char said as she placed the mixture down.

"But we have learned how to control it with Katara's help." Avril said trying to remain positive.

Char smiled. "Yes we have. Now let's get to work on this tell the truth formula. Who knows how long we have to get it perfect."

"Can we maybe make it hurt a little?" Avril asked innocently.

Char looked at her friend with an are you kidding look before it left and she spoke "Maybe little. He did try to kill Katara."

* * *

><p>It was dinner and everyone had gathered.<p>

It was Mika who spoke first. "So we noticed something today while we were in the garden. When was the last time you saw Sokka?"

They had given Ryuji this name so no one would know who they were talking about.

"We have not seen him since we got here four days ago. While this was the first day we were looking for him, we don't remember seeing him before this." Sarah spoke next.

Everyone silently thought about when the last time they saw Ryuji was.

"I have not seen him either."

"Me either."

"I felt him the day you all arrived but I have not felt him since." Toph said from her seat next to Iroh.

"Do you think he could be with Jee?"

"I haven't got a letter yet from Jee." May commented. "So it is possible."

"If I may, I think it may be best if Jee has not seen him that we send someone to go look for him." Ursa said with a smile. "I would be more than happy to look for him. He is needed for some meetings you know."

Everyone gave a light laugh.

"But we do need to find him. How are we supposed to do our job if we can't even find him?" Mika added in.

Iroh nodded to the young children around him. "Then I am adding to your duties find him by any means but do not engage. Then return to your post once everyone is informed."

The group nodded before continuing to eat.

* * *

><p>While the group had their own problems Katara and Zuko had met a few of their own.<p>

Sure everything started out great. Everyone thought they were leaving on a trip to go help a needy village in the Earth Kingdom. Letters were sent out canceling the balls until further notice. And everyone had started their duties that morning.

When they had reached just outside of town Jee had left and made his way to the bar that Kiwi was in charge of. He was supposed to tell a line to her that Neikan had given them that meant they were friends. But they only trusted Neikan so far so he was going to test the waters first.

The effort that they went through to put in the dyes for their eyes and hair was a huge ordeal. Katara had poked Zuko in the eye around 50 times while Zuko had no idea how to brush Katara's curls.

Now it had been almost a day of full travel. Katara and Zuko were nearly to the Fire Nation boarder. They had traveled light and on foot. Their favorite way.

The sun had set hours ago and the two were looking for a place to set up camp. The day had been filled with a lot of silence but it was a comforting silence.

"This looks like as good as place as any." Zuko said as he placed his pack down. "I'm going to get some fire wood."

Katara began to get their pots out and gather water from the nearby stream. She started to peel the vegetables when she felt strange. Jumping up and sending ice daggers towards the intruder she took a stance. "Who are you?"

"I am Dean. Seriously you don't need to try and kill me I am a friend of Zuko's." This Dean person said as he put his hands in the air in surrender.

Katara didn't let her guard down as she spoke. "He will be back soon and then we will see."

Dean merely nodded as they waited. "So you must be Katara then?"

Katara didn't speak she didn't want to give him any information if she could help it.

"Good call. Too much speaking means information for the enemy. You are a smart one." Dean said as he looked around at the area. "Mind telling me what you are doing out here in the middle of nowhere."

A noise came from Katara's right and she raised an arm ready to attack, when Zuko walked around the tree.

"What the hell?" Zuko said as he looked between Zuko and Katara.

"Dude can you tell her you know me so she doesn't kill me." Dean begged as he looked at Zuko.

Zuko glanced at the man and then to Katara. "I don't know. If I remember correctly the last time we saw each other you got us arrested."

Katara glanced at Zuko and then at the man who was giving Zuko an I am going to kill you look. "You have got to be kidding me." Katara said as she put her hands down.

"Hey wait he might attack us." Zuko said sarcastically.

Katara gave him a stern look before returning to her sitting position to make dinner. "Who is he?"

"I am Dean. Zuko's friend." Dean said as he went to sit down with them.

Zuko scoffed when he said friend. "When we were undercover in the Earth Kingdom he got us arrested for stealing and my cover was almost blown."

"I never said I was a good friend just a friend." Dean said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did you think? :-D**


	31. Chapter 31: Dean

**A/N: So this update is terrible. This has to be the shortest one ever. This week has been a busy one because I am getting ready to go on vacation soon. So it has been a lot of shopping for swimsuits and dresses. Lol. So I should have a little more time this coming week to get one out to you on Friday but then I leave for vacation on the Friday the 13th of July so I am going to try to get one out to you on Thursday of that week.**

**I am currently using my sisters computer so I can't write to the reviewers but I will do double work next time. :-) There were so many new reviewers that I cant wait to write to you. Have a good week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean sat as he watched the two in front of him fight.<p>

"You told him what we looked like!" Katara yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Trees began to bend with her movements.

"Yes I did! How the hell was he suppose to find us if he didn't know what we looked like." Zuko yelled in return as temperature around them increased.

"What happens if someone got the letter first! We are going to die because you wanted your friend to join us." Katara yelled as the tree next to her began to freeze over.

"I'm not that stupid! I didn't send it from me and Jee sent it out for me on the other side of the capital." Zuko yelled as the rocks began to steam around them.

Dean looked between the two. Everything in his body told him not to interupt their fight. But he needed them to get over this so they could find somewhere to camp for the night.

"ummm."

"What?" Katara and Zuko yelled as they turned their attention to Dean.

"So Zuko is stupid sometimes. We all know this. Zuko just accept it before you two kill this forest and draw attention to us." Dean said a little scared of what might happen.

Katara and Zuko turned to look at each other. Katara crossed her arms waiting for Zuko to speak.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said in a tone that didn't mean it but Katara accepted it so that she could get some rest.

Katara spun and began to walk away. "Let's just find somewhere to sleep."

* * *

><p>The trio had quickly made it to the cave where Dean had been waiting and gone to sleep. As soon as the sun had cracked over the horizon they began again. They were making their way to the village where Dean lived.<p>

According to Carmen the next city over was where the letters were coming from. Which was why Zuko had originally sent the request to Dean to begin with.

Slowly they entered the village at nightfall after an entire day of traveling.

"Dean! Where have you been? And who are these lovely people with you?" An older woman said as she welcomed them into the inn/bar.

"I went to go meet my brother and his wife." Dean yelled as he made his way to a seat around the people in the bar.

The old woman smiled and waved to him. Dean smiled and sat down in the corner with them.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked at a loud whisper.

"Tonight I am suppose to meet my friend here actually." Katara said as she looked over Zuko's shoulder to look around the bar.

"Who?" Zuko questioned.

"Tearay. I told you this before we left. Because I didn't want you to try to kill her." Katara said in a sarcastic tone.

Zuko looked at her with an I don't want to talk about it look. Dean looked at Zuko and laughed slightly.

Zuko gave him a killing look as the older woman walked up with drinks for them.

"So what's your name and what are you doing visiting our Dean here." She asked as she placed their drinks down.

"We are just staying a few days while we pass through. We are heading to Oakmere." Zuko said dodging the name question.

"Oakmere? What are you going to do there?" She asked while she placed her hands on her hips.

"My sister visited there once and loved it. So we decided to go there for our honeymoon." Katara said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and hugged it.

"Oh I see. So then did you get a pass?" She asked them as they drank their beer.

"Pass?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. When the war ended the town put up a wall and then made it so you could only enter if you lived there or if you had a pass." She spoke before yelling to a man about more beer.

The trio looked between each other. They had no clue that they needed a pass to get into the town.

"Why would they do that?" Dean said as the woman excused herself and walked away.

Katara shrugged as Zuko spoke. "If they need to hide something or they might be scared of the new world."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"They are Ozai supporters." Katara said in a dark whisper.

Dean froze and then looked at Zuko who nodded. "That could be bad."

"It could." Zuko said as scenarios ran through his head.

The three sat in silence thinking off all the possible ways this could end. No one wanting to talk. An impossible task had just changed into a terrible task where the danger level had tripled.

"Why the long faces?" A voice asked as she took a seat next to Katara.

Katara glanced at her friend. "We need passes."

"Wait how do you know who we are?" Zuko asked as he looked at his friend.

Tearay gave him an are you serious look. "I think I know my friends even if you change your hair.

Zuko dropped his head before he spoke in defeat. "Will someone else know who we are?"

"Only if they have met you in person multiple times." Tearay said with a light laugh. "And passes to what?"

"Into Oakmere." Katara responded.

Tearay smiled before she spoke. "Good thing you asked for my help. I will have four passes by midday tomorrow."

Katara hugged her friend before she laughed. "I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! It's terribly short. :-/ If I have a lot of free time this week I might send out another short chapter to make up for this but you all did agree to chapters every week even though they were gonna be short. :-P Good luck this week!**


	32. Chapter 32: What the?

**A/N: So here is the deal. This is going to be a pretty long note. Since I didn't write to the reviewers last chapter there are going to be a huge amount of them this time. And not to mention that chapter 30 gave me the most reviews ever at _20! _Thanks guys. :-D**

**First: I will be leaving on vacation a week from today. I am going to attempt to post a chapter and a surprise for you guys before I leave. Most likely on Thursday so watch for it. **

**Second: I will be on vacation until the following Monday so I will miss updating on that Friday. I will update as soon as I can when I return. It might be that Monday if I have time to write on vacation, or it might not be until that Friday.**

**Third: Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. I know it has been a little confusing lately as to when I will update, but I WILL finish this story. So thanks for sticking it out till the end. :-D I have lost a lot of you but hopefully you will come back. Newbies, all I have to say to you is WELCOME! I love you already! **

_**Reviews Chapter 31:**_

**Mr. Oaky: Thank you! And thanks for letting me know what you honestly think. While the characters are loosely based on them, I was hoping I didn't change them too much that it didn't seem believable. I will have to work on that.**

**Guest: I have no idea who you are :-/ Sorry. But thanks for reading. And I am so glad that you are done with school and enjoying Summer. That is what it is all about. And no worries I will totally finish this thing for you.**

**Mazarine: Bad news, I couldn't get you in until next chapter. But it will be amazing. Trust me. **

**Alli2345: Thank you! And thank you! I love hearing that I am a good writer. In school I was always told I was a terrible writer and I barely got my Masters because of it. So hearing that is great!**

**Narwhals123: I love that you love it! I hope you didn't lose too much sleep over it. It is getting up there in chapters now. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Moonlightrurouni: Thanks! I am glad that not everyone is mad at me. :-D**

**Renthead015: I am going somewhere near water lol It is way too hot to go somewhere without water. :-P**

**Gazara: I'm going to the beach! But about the story lol everything will come around again. Trust me. There will be a lot going on in the next few chapters. :-D**

**Kom'rk: Did you figure out who Dean is lol It isn't you. But your coming. I kinda mentioned you in this chapter but not by name. See if you can figure it out. :-P**

**Patty Cake Rocks: Thanks guys. Sorry about how short it was.**

**342n: Thank you! That means so much to me. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I love to hear from you guys.**

_**Reviews Chapter 30: **_

**Patty Cake Rocks: You always crack me up. Your characters are some of the funest to write. :-D**

**Quickread123: Your welcome. :-) And I am glad you like it. I don't know how many chapters it will be but I can tell you we are getting close to the end. It all depends on how much time I have to write and how long I can make the chapters. **

**Mazarine: Sokka is coming don't worry. *Wink. Wink.***

**Daughter if Zeus007: Bahahahahahahahahaha Love it!**

**342n: I read this on my phone and my heart sank. "You are absolutely horrible!" I went OMG what did I do. Do they hate it. I hope not. But then the rest just made me smile. Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me when people say that.**

**EvolynnMae: Thank you about my grandpa. And I am glad I can get you mentally stimulated. I have always wanted to write. I am currently attempting to get a children's book published but it's not going well. And there just might be a Chi blocker out there. *wink***

**Gazara: You crack me up. And the action is happening soon. :-P**

**Renthead015: Thank you about my grandpa. I am glad you are likely the way your character is shaping up. Let me know if I get it wrong somewhere. :-P**

**Moonlightrurouni: I love this. Thanks for the mention about the characters. I tried to not just throw in a bunch of random people without a back story. I thought it might get confusing. **

**Quickread123: Thank you!**

**Kom'rk: Your review made me smile. I could use it every so often. :-) Rambling is always fun so feel free whenever you need to. Thanks!**

**I want to say thanks again to everyone who is sticking with me. And to all the new readers I will make this just as good as you think it should be. Thanks it means a lot to me.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Dean and Tearay stood at the enterance of the small village where he lived. They were waiting for her contact to show up with passes for them into Oakere.<p>

"Have you ever noticed that Katara and Zuko have a lot of contacts?" Dean asked as he leaned against a tree.

"What do you mean?" Tearay ased as she picked at her nails.

Dean stood and began to walk around in boredum. "I mean. They always seem to have someone they know that can do something for them. While I have never traveled with them together, I have traveled with Zuko and heard stories about Katara."

"Do you know how we met?" Tearay asked as she watched him look up to the sky. He shook his head so she continued. "Myself adn a few others were catives of Azula. We were taken as children and trained to be the best at killing without emotions. We finally escaped on day close to when the war was going to end. we parted ways to not be captured for treason. When the war ended we were captured again to face trial. On the way we boarded a ship with Katara. She heard our story and told us we were free. And when we entered the next port she set us up with her friends to learn a trade we were fond of. I loved clothes. My other two friends became very involved with maked up and hair. They were all easy and one could blend in easily."

Dean looked at her still bored. "So then she saved you and got you a job so you are nice to her?" He asked skepically.

"Yea." Tearay said as she stood and walked towards him. "And the fact that she could kill us in a second with just a finger."

Deans eyes grew wide. "How?"

"I expereieced on that ship when I tried to leave. I will never do it again. If she wants to talk about it she will." Tearay said as she walked away. "Just never hurt her friends."

Dean nooded a little scared about what might happen if he upset her.

"What about Zuko. I'm sure he has some scary side that made you stay by him." Teary asked as she slide down the tree to sit.

Dean thought for a moment. "I really just stay with him because he is royalty and fun."

"But when he was banished you still stayed with him. There had to be a reason." Tearay said as she looked up at her new friend.

Dean stiffiened. "That would be because of why he was banished."

He was about to continue when she intrupted. "I know why he was banished. He told me."

Dean nodded before a long silence fell between the,.

"This is so boring!" Tearay yelled into the forest adter a few moments before the silence fell again.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do here?" Zuko asked as he paced the room.<p>

Katara looked at him as she felt the fabric of the dress. "Umm we are going to shop. We have to wait until the come back with our tickets. We might as well waste time by shopping."

Zuko was beyond bored. For the last two hours they had been shopping. He was starting to get hungry. Maybe he could talk her into food. "What do you think about lunch in the country?"

"I think we told them were we would be and that isnt the country." Katara said as she looked at another top.

Zuko sighed as his shoulders hung in defeat.

"But I do think that lunch sounds good." Katara said as she talked up and linked her arm in his. "Where do you want to go honey?" She asked playing on the fact they were suppose to be married. But soon, she smiled to herself, they wouldn't have to fake it they would be married.

Zuko smiled as he placed his hand on hers around his arm, "I was thinking something with meat. Like that place in the square."

Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sounds perfect."

They walked in silence to the square just enjoying the fact they could openly hold hands and lean on one another. Zuko even became so bold as to sneak in a light kiss after buying her a little hairpiece.

Katara was on cloud nine. They needed to do this more often. Pretend to be other people in a village where no one had met them before. There was no one chasing them. No one trying to tell them they were missing meetings. And no one telling them who to marry. It was amazingly perfect.

She couldn't get over how changing something so simple as hair and eye color could make you look so different. She felt so at home and welcomed here. Low stress. High enjoyment. This was perfect.

Zuko was just as high as her. He had always wanted to be so open with her but never felt like they could. Even when they had pretended to be a married couple before he was always cautions and acted as if he were walking on needles. He believed that the disguise made him feel more freedom. Like he could do anything because he was just a normal person out on vacation with his wife.

It felt amazing!

"Well you two look like your having fun." Teary said as she walked up to the two sitting on a fountain rim.

The two smiled at their friend before offering them food as well. "So did you get us those pass ticket things?"

"Yeah we only sat out there forever." Dean said as he took a seat next to his friend.

Tearay sat beside him with a mouth full of food. "I said you could have left."

"Maybe next time be a little more specific with the time." Dean said as he took a bite of his food as well.

Katara let out a light chuckle from her stop next to Zuko. They got along as well as her and Zuko did when they first met.

Zuko smiled at her thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Yue sat looking in her crystal ball with a glare on her face.<p>

"Passes!" Kyle yelled as he walked into the house.

"I know right!" Yue yelled right back at him. "When did this happen?"

"I have no idea. But do you know what I had to go through to get those stupid passes for them." Kyle yelled as he flopped onto the couch as Yue moved over.

Yue smiled at him. "You mean you did work."

Kyle smirked at her. "Aren't you funny." She returned his smile.

"At least we got them the passes. Now they just have to figure the rest out." Yue said as she rested her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Which shouldn't be too hard." Kyle responded in a sarcastic tone which placing his head on the back of the couch.

Yue let out a slight laugh. "They are smart they will figure it out."

Kyle nodded as he let his eyes shut in relaxation. "How is everyone else fairing?"

"They lost him." Yue said flatly.

"They lost him? How did they lose him?" Kyle questioned as he sat up his relaxation gone.

"I don't know someone was suppose to be directing them in the correct direction but he was doing something else." Yue said slightly bitter.

Kyle slumped in his chair. "What were you suppose to be doing during this mess up of mine?"

"I was directing the girls. All you had to do was watch him and send Jee that way." Yue said still snuggled into him.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "Fine. I will find him and head Jee that way." Kyle said as he began to relax again. "But I need to rest for a few. That gave me a mild heart attack."

Yue chuckled. When she found out they needed passes she had contacted him instantly to get them some. She was still watching the girls making sure they didn't kill one another somehow.

"I guess you did have a big day." She responded with sarcastically.

He smiled his eyes shut before he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p>"So it is settled then, we leave in the morning." Katara said as she took a sip of her drink.<p>

"The next town is about a two day travel so we need to make sure we have enough supplies." Dean said as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Once we get there we have to try to blend in as much as possible while we look for clues. We are starting to run out of time. Katara and I can only be gone for another two weeks. At this rate we have about a week and a half to find him before we have to start to travel back." Zuko said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Why can't you take more time?" Dean asked with a mouth full. "You are the Fire Lord. You should be able to take as much time as you need."

"I still have to run a country. I can only have so much time off before I have to return and answer letters and sign documents that Uncle cannot." Zuko said with a sigh. "It's depressing."

"So we need to get in there and kill him and leave." Tearay said as if it were nothing.

Zuko and Dean looked at her slightly scared. Katara laughed.

"You never change." Katara said though her laugh.

Tearay smiled at her friend. She was concerned she had gone too far but Katara always made her feel better. Her past wouldn't hurt her this trip.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fire Nation Capitol things weren't going as well as they had hoped. It had been almost an entire week and no one could find Ryuji.<p>

Sure he was there the day that Zuko and Katara left, but in the five days that had passed no one could locate him.

Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah had taken it upon themselves to find him. Since he was nowhere to be found they did not need their covers. They had covered what they believed to be every inch of the city and could not find him.

Ursa had sent a letter to his office and home requesting a meeting regarding her charity that she wanted to start. Everyone knew he needed to approve it before it could be sent in front of Zuko so this was nothing odd. But she had not received a response.

Avril and Char had finished their truth liquid long ago and were now assisting with the search as well. They had easily joined the conversation was the wealth when they offered their services to a local shop. Women from all over the city had come to have themselves pampered by the two best in the world. And the two were getting more information than they needed out of the women.

Kammi and Patty were doing what they do best, running around get on peoples nerves. They had asked nearly everyone in the palace if they knew where the man was. When questioned why they would hold up something for a practice joke and the questions stopped. It was no secret that everyone disliked him. And that the girls were notorious for playing jokes on him. So no one questioned when they showed something like a pie or fake snakespider.

May had received a letter from Jee saying that he had not seen him appear at the inn/bar yet. May was concerned that he may have followed the two into the woods on their trip to finish what his children couldn't. After voicing this concern to Jee, he sent a man out to find the travelers. May felt better, but was concerned when Jee wouldn't tell her his rank or name.

Iroh on the other hand had taken a total different approach. He had relaxed and was drinking his tea regularly, running the nation, and just doing everything normally. The others found this odd. Why would he not be trying to find the man that wants his nephew dead? They didn't understand it.

Currently Iroh was making his way to the cells located in the basement.

"Neikan how is your trip going?" Iroh asked as he took a seat in the cell.

Neikan smiled at the old man. "Well the fact that I have an actual bed, books, paper, a real toilet and sink. Id say that its going pretty well."

Iroh smiled at the man. He had figured that Neikan was not as bad as they believed him to be. His father is a crazy man who most likely pushed his beliefs on him. That is what Iroh believed happened to Yami. They never had a chance.

"What do I owe this lovely visit to this time Iroh?" Neikan asked as he placed his book down on his bed.

Iroh became serious. "We cannot locate your father."

Neikan had lost his smile and was now frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He was there during the sent off of Zuko and Katara but since then we have not been able to find him. We have searched the palace and the entire city. Nothing." Iroh said with a tone that one would use when the situation was beyond terrible.

Neikan sat there thinking for a moment before he spoke. "The only place my father goes is the inn. But if he wanted to go away somewhere obvious he would go to his vacation cabin on the upper volcano."

Iroh nodded his thanks asked if he needed anything else and left Neikan to his reading. Upon exiting Carmen and Toph were waiting.

"He is telling the truth. He has no idea where his father is." Toph said as she glanced her sightless eyes towards the cells.

"What do you want us to do?" Carmen asked as she stood from her lean position in the door frame.

Iroh stood in the frame. He glanced back at the cells and then to the women in front of him. "Check the cabin. I will write to them."

Toph and Carmen nodded and exited the room.

"Do you think he will come?" Carmen asked Toph as they traveled up the volcano via rock.

Toph glared. "He better if he knows what's good for him."

Carmen laughed loudly. "The love between you two is magical."

Toph glared at the woman standing next to her. "Aang just needs to get his priorities in check."

Carmen smiled at her friend. "That is why Katara left him. And why you left him how many times now."

Toph smiled back. "True."

"And yet you go back every time." Carmen said with sympathy.

Toph laughed lightly. "That happens when you are married to him."

Carmen smiled bigger. "We warned you."

"I know." Was all Toph said before silence fell between them.

When they finally reached the cabin, Carmen took to the trees while Toph used the ground to move her around without a sound.

And low and behold there sat Ryuji in his chair reading a book as if nothing was happening in the world.

Toph and Carmen regrouped.

"Do you think he was suppose to take a vacation and we didn't know?" Toph asked since they were beyond confused.

Carmen shrugged. "Let's go tell everyone and see what they think."

* * *

><p>"We have been traveling for hours. Can we take a break yet?" Tearay asked as she leaned against a tree.<p>

"We will break when we find shelter for the night." Dean said as he looked around. "I don't feel like it is safe here."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Something just feels off."

Katara glanced at Tearay. Sure they had spent a lot of time traveling and running for their lives, but they never received training on it. So they had to take the word of the boys.

"Katara do you feel any water around." Zuko asked he stopped.

Katara concentrated as they all came to a stop. She didn't feel any large bodies of water. Just a river. But it was far off so she assumed it was in the village they were traveling to. But she did feel a little water moving.

Zuko looked at her again. "There is a small amount moving towards us. But it could be an animal."

Dean and Zuko nodded at one another before separating into the trees. Tearay and Katara took a stance ready to fight.

"Ahhggrraaahhh." A yell came from a person as they jumped out of the tree line.

Katara and Tearay looked at the person with a confused look before looking at one another. "What heck?"

"Bahahayagagagya!" The person yelled again as they held a sword above their head. They were dressed in over sided skins, about ten of them, with a skin hat, the tail of the animal running down the back of the persons head.

Katara was suddenly reminded of Sokka. _He would so do this._

"So umm." Tearay began. "Can we help you?"

Katara was on the verge of laughing hysterically, while Tearay was holding it together slightly. They couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman with all the layers and the hat. The screams sounded girly but then again Sokka's screams sound girly.

"What are you doing here?" The person said still with the sword raised.

Katara noticed the voice was a female and smiled slightly. "We are on our way to Oakere. We were looking for a place to stay."

The girl slowly lowered her sword. "I have a place to stay." She replied happily. "As long as you aren't going to kill me." She suddenly said in an evil tone as she raised her sword again.

Tearay gave her an odd look. "How long have you lived out here?"

The girl responded happily again with her sword lowered. "I don't know. About 12 years."

Katara looked at her confused and concerned. "Do you live with anyone?"

"Why?" The girl asked angrily.

"I was just wondering." Katara responded slightly taken aback.

"Oh in that case, I've been alone for about 10 years now." She responded with a smile.

Katara looked at Tearay with a quizzical look. "Do you mind if our friends and I stay with you tonight?"

"Friends?" The girl asked as she looked around.

Zuko and Dean slowly made their way out from the trees looking just as confused as the girls.

"Sure they seem nice. Who are they?" The girl asked with a smile.

"This is my husband." Katara responded as she gestured over to Zuko.

Tearay was then being looked at by the girl as to who Dean was. "Umm..this is…umm.."

Dean was suddenly next to her. "I am her boyfriend."

The odd girl smiled at them all. "I am Samanya. I'll show you how to get to my cabin."

As soon as she turned around Tearay face palmed and then smacked Dean who was still standing next to her.

When they reached the cabin they stood in awe. This cabin was huge. Zuko thought that it must have been used in trade route at one point between the two cities. Possibly as an inn.

"This is my cabin." The girl said as she opened the doors and began to take off her layers of furs.

As they entered Katara noticed the multiple pictures of people around the cabin. "Who are the pictures of?"

"My family." Samanya said as she walked around placing her furs out. Katara noticing she couldn't be much younger than them.

"Where are they now?" Tearay asked as she took a seat on one of the huge couches.

"My mom is currently visiting Oakere. My dad is in the Fire Nation. And my brother died in the war." She said as she began to make tea.

Zuko looked at her confused. "I thought you said you have lived alone for ten years."

"I have." She said with a smiled as she pulled cups down from a cabinet.

They were all confused. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"But if your parents are just traveling when will they return?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to Tearay.

"They don't stay for long. They come home and give me names of people that will be stopping to trade things with me. Or the names of people I am to send things to when I obtain them. Normally it is a day or two." She said with a smile as she placed the tea on the table in front of Dean and Tearay.

Katara was sad. This girl had lost her brother in the war. And her parents never visited. It was as if they had no desire to spend time with her, they just wanted their business to do well.

"So then your parents are traders?" Zuko asked as he took a seat across from Dean.

"Yes."

"Why don't they travel together?" Zuko asked. His Uncle had told them that traders normally traveled in families while a main family stayed to run the post.

"Before the war we traveled together. But once the war started we were forced to travel in smaller groups. Our families began to be captured or killed until only my grandparents were left. When my mother married my father she knew what she was getting into. They needed to travel alone and only saw each other for a few days a year. They left me with my grandparents so I would not have to travel. When they passed I was put in charge of the post." Samanya said as if it were a weather report.

Katara did not like the story at all. Tearay felt like this girl might have had a worse up bringing than her. Dean had met many traders in his time and this was a common story. Zuko felt it was believable so it was nothing shocking.

Katara thought for a moment. She most likely had no interaction with people except to do trade with them. That was most likely why she thought they might kill her. And on top of that she most likely had no interaction with people her age.

"I will show you to your rooms for the night. And in the morning I will show you how to get to town." Samanya said with a smile.

Katara smiled as they began to walk up the steps with their tea. "Thank you for all your help."

"This will be your room." Samanya said with a smile to Katara and Zuko. "And this will be your room." She said as she looked to Dean and Tearay.

"What?" Tearay yelled.

"Its fine. Thank you." Dean said as he pulled Tearay into the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Samanya asked with a confused look on her face.

Katara laughed lightly as Zuko spoke. "No they are just getting use to traveling together."

Samanya smiled before walking away.

"She seems nice." Katara said as she walked into the room and placed her tea down.

"She does. But I feel bad for her. She has been out here by herself for too long." Zuko said as he sat down on the bed. "The trade route had to be mostly cut off when Oakere closed their doors."

"I agree." Katara said as she took a seat next to him.

Slowly the two fell backwards and cuddled into each other. "This has been too long."

Katara laughed at him. "It has." He was such a softy. "I wonder how its going next door?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Dean asked from his seat on the bed.

"Me? You were the one who told her we were dating. So now we are sharing a room." Tearay said as she began to circle the room.

"Yeah so. We are sharing a room but we are not going to sleep together. And Katara and Zuko won't tell anyone if that is what you are worried about." Dean said as he began to fall backwards onto the bed.

Tearay gave him a look that could kill. "That is not what I am concerned about."

"I won't touch you in your sleep." Dean said with an evil smile.

Tearay didn't believe him in the slightest. "I think I'll sleep on the couch."

Dean suddenly shot up and grabbed her around the waist and put her on his shoulder. "Nope you are going to sleep in the bed."

Tearay kicked and punched him in an attempt to get free before he tossed her on the bed. She returned his look with a glare. "Don't touch me!"

"I won't!" Dean yelled in return before he went to lay on the other side of the bed.

Slowly she relaxed before passing out. Dean waited for her to pass out before placing his arm around her waist. _There we go. Much more comfortable. _The next morning would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Next chapter they will reach the town and action will happen so be ready for that. :-D **

**Next chapter we will be meeting Mazarine and Kom'rk. Any guesses of who they might be? :-P After that everyone who requested to be in the story will have been added. If you asked to be in the story and haven't seen your character yet please let me know. As far as I am aware those are the only two left.**

**Also I should have my picture ready for you guys for the 300 reviews and the side story before I leave for vacation. The side story will be posted as a separate story so the picture will be the image for the story. If I can figure it out. Right now the side story is entirely about Yue and Kyle. A lot of you seem to like them so I thought I would give you a little look into that. It won't affect the story line itself at all so if you don't wish to read it you won't be missing anything.**


	33. Chapter 33: So close yet so far

**A/N: So no review comments this time. Sorry. Next time double duty. Sorry guys. I will answer the request I got today. I will not be updating next week 7/20 because I will be on vacation. When I return I will be updating on 7/27. Thanks guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Katara didn't want to be here. This girl was going to kill her. Samanya had given them directions to a spring. And since they had reached the spring Tearay hadn't stopped talking.<p>

If something didn't change soon Katara was sure she was going to end up going crazy.

"Have you ever noticed how blue the sky is? I think it is the perfect color blue. Not too blue just perfect. And the color of this water it is just."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Katara screamed as she dunked her head under the water. "What the hell happened last night that is making you talk to me nonstop?"

Teary looked at her friend. She had never heard Katara yell at anyone except Zuko. "Umm."

"Seriously! I can normally take a lot before something gets to me. I did travel with my brother for a year. But you are babbling on about nothing. And I mean nothing." Katara paused as she calmed. "Just tell me what happened. It can't be that bad."

Tearay looked around before she spoke in a small voice. "I woke up this morning in his arms."

Katara looked at her a moment thinking there was more, but when her friend didn't continue Katara burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Tearay yelled at her friend. "What do you think we did last night to end up like that? And where do you think he touched me to get his arms around me? It's not funny!"

Katara was laughing so hard she was crying. She knew it was wrong Tearay didn't have much experience with people so she didn't know that at her age that meant absolutely nothing. Tearay was getting upset.

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just not that big of a deal. I mean you did share a bed. It was bound to happen." Katara said as she comforted her friend. "Plus it seems like you two are getting along really well. I thought I sensed a little bit of a crush there."

Tearay blushed. "I do like him a little. But I feel like he is scared of my background."

"Did you tell him about your past?" Katara asked now concerned.

Tearay looked down slightly depressed. "I did. While we were waiting for our passes. I shared a little bit with him. I didn't really go into great detail. You know about, yeah."

"Yeah I think that would scare anyone away. But If you told him at least you killed people for a living and he is still talking to you and wanted to be your fake boyfriend, that has to be positive." Katara said with a smile.

"True." Tearay said with a growing smile.

"I think you should go for it. Zuko really likes him. And he seems nice." Katara said with a smile and a little encouragement.

"I think I might." Tearay said with excitement.

* * *

><p>"So I heard a nice loud scream this morning. What happened?" Zuko asked as he sipped the tea Samanya made.<p>

Samanya had left to work on her garden so Zuko and Dean sat at the table talking.

"Yeah in the middle of the night she freaked out." Dean paused taking a sip. "Do you know about her past?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think she was having a flashback. She was screaming and flailing her arms. I tried to wake her up but she just punched me. After a few minutes I finally got her to wake up. She looked terrified. Like someone had died in front of her. I hugged her to me as she cried and then we passed out." Dean finished as if it were nothing.

"How much of her past do you know?" Zuko asked his friend.

Dean thought for a moment. "She told me that she was taken as a child to work for Azula. She didn't tell me much except she used to kill people."

"There was quite a lot that went into the killing people part." Zuko said with a bit of sympathy. "But you didn't answer my question. What was the scream?"

Dean laughed. "She woke up. And I assume she wasn't happy."

Zuko laughed as well. "I remembered when that happened to Katara and I for the first time."

"Speaking of which. How is that whole thing going?" Dean asked relaxing into his chair.

"Well I am sure you heard about her marriage thing as well as mine." Dean nodded in response. "Well I finally asked her to marry me at her first ball. She said yes. But we have appearances to make. So it's most likely going to be announced when we return."

Dean swallowed and smiled at his friend. "I thought you would never ask her. After all the letter you wrong me about her I thought for sure you would have asked her long before now. And when you hadn't I was starting to think you had lost your balls somewhere along the way."

Zuko laughed at his friend. "What about you? When are you going to tie that knot?"

"Well I have scared off my share of women. I think that it would be ok to finally settle down." Dean said as he smiled taking a drink.

Zuko knew that smile. "You like her."

Dean laughed at his friend. "I have spent too much time with you."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Zuko asked.

"I thought I would wait four or five years and then just propose without dating her." Dean said mocking his friend.

Zuko gave him haha your so funny look before speaking. "So then are you going to go for it?"

Dean smiled "Yeah I think so. I mean she doesn't seem like she would be scared of my history. And I don't care about hers. So I think it will go great together."

"Does she know your past?" Zuko asked.

"Not really." Dean said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"You two sound like a bunch of girls." Samanya said as she placed her vegetables on the table.

The boys froze. "How long have you been listening to us?"

"A few minutes. But you sound like a bunch of girls talking about their crushes." She said joking with the boys.

The boys looked at each other and laughed. She was right.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right. You two found Ryuji. In a cabin. On the volcano. Doing nothing?" Mika asked the two in front of her.<p>

"Yeah there is nothing out there." Toph said as she placed her feet back on the ground.

Carmen looked at her. "We didn't see anyone and he was just sitting there in his office looking at his fire. He wasn't doing anything."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked looking at her leader.

Mika sat there thinking. She had no idea. This man was insane. He had to be. Who would put a death threat out on their leader and then let their children die doing it.

"If I may." Iroh began. "I believe he has a feeling he lost. His son he has hired to kill them is not doing what he wants and the one that listened to him is dead. I think he is determining how to handle the situation from here."

"If he should continue with the plan as it is or if he should add an extra player into the mix." Ursa added her two cents as Iroh finished.

Pixie Minx, Avril, Char, Sarah, Kammi and Patty all turned their attention to Mika to see what they should do next based on the new information. Carmen and Toph already knew what she was going to say.

"Send letters. I need one to Suki and Sokka and another to Aang. Tell them we require there assistance. I want someone to be watching him at all times. Something is going to happen. He isn't going to sit here and do nothing. He is going to do something huge." Mika said as she looked around at the girls.

"Avril and Char, I need possible exploding balls. Kammi and Patty, I need something big and distracting if necessary. Something that won't kill people." She said giving the two a look. They could get out of hand sometimes. "The rest of you do what you do best. I need scouting done to find the possible problem."

Everyone nodded. Mika looked around at the people in front of her. It felt like she was in the war again. She hated it. She never wanted this to happen again and here they were acting as if a second war was about to start.

"Excuse me dragon of the west." A servant spoke. "There is someone here to see Lady Katara. What would you like me to tell him?"

Iroh looked around the room. "Was she expecting anyone?" Shrugs from around the room made him ask "Is it someone asking for her hand?"

"He said he was from the Southern Water Tribe. His grandfather is Kurai."

Everyone stiffened.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He better not think that he has a chance with her."

"What an ass using his name to gain power."

"Do you think Kurai sent him?"

"Don't kill him."

Iroh stopped them. "Find May and ask her to escort him to the tea room. Prepare some tea and I will speak with him shortly."

The servant bowed before leaving.

"He was also receiving letters from the same man. I can't believe that Kurai would send him here by coincidence." Carmen spoke.

Mika and Iroh side glanced at one another before she spoke. "We start preparing now. Be ready at a moment's notice."

And with that everyone left except Iroh and Ursa.

"What do you think?" Ursa asked her good friend.

Ursa looked around the table. "I think we need to brace ourselves for the fight that we both know is coming."

"I was hoping I was wrong. We are being cornered. And now they sent in a spy. It will not end well." Ursa said in a very serious tone.

Iroh smiled. "You do not know these children like I do. They will defend us just fine. They are more powerful than most armies I have faced. We will be fine."

Ursa smiled at her friend. It was true they did keep surprising her.

"I am going to go find out why he is here. Hopefully Kurai didn't brainwash him." Iroh said standing to leave.

* * *

><p>"So guess what happened to us." Katara said as she entered the small cabin.<p>

Zuko and Dean looked at her from the table.

"What?" Samanya asked with excitement.

"We were attacked." Tearay said walking in the door.

Katara sighed. "No we heard something and then you attacked him."

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked as he looked between the two.

"We are fine. But Kom'rk will probably have a bruised rib." Katara said as she glared at Tearay.

"I thought he was going to kill us." She said as she raised her arms in defense.

"Kom'rk is here?" Zuko asked confused.

Kom'rk slowly made his way in the door. "Yeah a little worse for the wear."

"I'm sorry!" Tearay yelled as she went to sit at the table next to Dean. "I didn't know he was your friend!" She yelled as she plopped down with force.

"Its fine I would have done the same thing." Kom'rk said as he walked slowly over to Katara. "What I don't understand is why you couldn't heal me at the spring." He said as he gave Katara an evil look.

"Because you found us at the spring. We have no idea how long you were watching us before we noticed you." Katara said with a mean tone. "So you had to wait to make up for it."

Dean and Zuko looked at the man. "How long were you there?"

"Not even thirty seconds." Kom'rk said raising his hands in defense.

Everyone gave him a look, no one believing him but just moved on so he could heal.

Katara went to get some clean water while they spoke.

"So why are you here?" Zuko asked his friend.

"Jee sent me. Something is going on. They could not find Ryuji so they sent me to warn you in case he had caught wind of the plan." Kom'rk said as he wheezed his way to a sitting position.

"What should we do?" Tearay asked. "If he knows then we could be walking into a trap."

Everyone looked around for an answer as Katara began to heal him.

"I think that we should keep going. If it is a trap we can handle it. If it isn't then we can go back to help them sooner." Katara said as her hands moved over his ribs.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Quick question. Who is this guy?" Samanya asked as she set some tea for him.

"Oh right. Samanay, Dean, Tearay. This is Kom'rk. He is a YuYu Archer. He is a member of Zuko's personal guard under Jee. He normally is positioned on the roof of the carriage Zuko rides in." Katara said with a smile on her face. "He is rarely around if we aren't traveling via land."

Everyone looked at him. "So then what do you do when you aren't with them?"

"Jee doesn't allow me to say." Kom'rk said with a stern face. "But it is pretty fun."

Everyone laughed at how he made something so serious into something fun.

"So I am guessing you are going to be with us for awhile." Teary asked.

"That is the plan."Kom'rk said as Katara finished.

"We don't have a pass for him." Dean said as he stood and took a step towards Tearay.

"That's not a problem." Samanya said cheery.

Everyone turned to look at her waiting for her to finish. When she didn't continue everyone gave her an odd look as Katara asked. "Why is that not a problem?"

"I have a pass in." She responded.

"But you were suppose to come with us. We still need another one." Dean said as he place his hands on the back of Tearay's chair.

"I know. I have more than one." Samanya said as if it were obvious.

"Oh."

"Well that's good."

"When are we leaving?" Zuko asked as he poured himself some more tea. "I wanted to be there already."

"It is still early. If we leave soon we can make it here slightly after nightfall." Samanya said as she looked at everyone.

"I would like some breakfast first." Dean said looking at his friends while his stomach growled.

"Sounds good to me." Zuko responded as his stomach started to growl as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok what did you think? I hope you liked it. Read it slow so it can last two weeks for you. Or read it all over again. :-P Pic wont load :-/ So I am gonna try to fix it while on vacation. Have a great week.**


	34. Chapter 34: And they begin to gather

**A/N: Well hello again. I hope you enjoyed the last two weeks. I had a great vacation! And I wish I could go on another one again like next week. :-P**

**Reviews: **

**Chapter 33: **

**Daughter of Zeus007: Bahahaha you get them!**

**Mazarine: Nope and unfortunately not this chapter either. But you are coming. And you are amazing! **

**Erin: Thank you! I am so glad you like it!**

**Gazara: Are you back from camp? I hope so. Because I updated. :-P**

**Kom'rk: I know it isn't YuYu but I couldn't find what they were really called so I figured people would know what it was. Lol but when I go back and reedit the story I will change it.**

**Patty cake rocks: I have not been able to write to you yet :-/ But I hope it turned out well. And Kat I think the people I put in my stories are weird lol so I am glad that no one has gotten upset with how I write them yet.**

**Thisperson: I hope I cleared everything up for you last chapter. But from now on unless otherwise noted it will be Friday evening US Eastern when I update.**

**Chapter 32:**

**Mazarine: lol I will get you in Trust me it will be amazing!**

**Daughter of Zeus007: you should be a bounty hunter lol**

**Renthead015: I am glad you caught the Aang and Toph married thing. I was worried people might skip over it lol**

**: A person in the story who is a girl. I will try. We are getting close to the end so I might have to squeeze you in but I will do my best!**

**Kom'rk: I love how you ramble. It cracks me up! I think I got your character doing it a little in this chapter so it is perfect!**

**342n: lol If you do any of that take me with you! It would be so much fun.**

**Moonlightrurouni: Thanks! And I am glad you like the characters. Make sure you check out the side story with Yue and Kyle. :-P**

**Alli2345: Thanks. Thanks. and Thanks. :-P**

**Patty cake rocks: The girl who lives by herself is a little out there because she hasn't had much interaction with people in her life. So she doesn't know the norms.**

**Now as you can see reviews for chapter 33 were way way way low. :-( I hope I didn't offend anyone. Or something.**

**Please review and let me know what happened and what you think.**

**Also I put up the side story about Yue and Kyle. As stated before the story is a side story so if you do not want to read it you do not have to.**

**I also posted the picture I drew of Yue and Kyle as the picture for the new story. So if you want to check out the picture head over to my profile. **

**Thanks for the ideas for 300 reviews. I almost have 400 so I should start thinking about what I should do for that. :-P**

**Also some of you are asking about Samanya. I based her off of Kat from Victorious but slightly smarter. So think of her that way when you are reading her parts. **

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Iroh walked down the hall towards the tea room. He watched as May exited the room.<p>

"He seems normal. He never mentioned the marriage when I asked why he was here. He just said he was here to see Katara." May said as they stopped in the hall still facing there respective ways with their eyes shut.

"Ok. Then make sure everything is going well with the others. Thank you." Iroh spoke before May walked away towards the gardens where Usra would be sitting.

Iroh slowly walked into the tea room before speaking. "Hello. I have been informed that you are here to see Lady Katara."

The man in front of him just nodded this head as he sipped his tea.

"May I ask why?" Iroh asked as he took a seat across the table from the man.

"I believe that is for her and I to discuss." The man responded without emotion still holding his tea.

Iroh didn't like this man. He seemed too calm. And yet held a disrepective tone. No one disrespected him anymore. Not because he made them, but simply because he was the dragon of the west, member of the white lotus, and uncle of the Fire Lord. His brow furrowed as he spoke to the young man again. "I'm afraid she is not here currently. You will have to wait for her to return if you are not willing to speak with me."

"Where is she?" Kleio asked suddenly interested.

Iroh questioned his intent. "That is classified. But I can tell you we don't know when they will return and that she is properly guarded."

"As according to her agreement with my grandfather and the northern tribe, she is not suppose to leave here unless it is between balls or if she found and announced her husband to be." Kleio said speaking very formally as if he memorized it.

"As I was informed, your grandfather no longer holds power in the southern tribe so his word no longer stands. In addition, she has sent a letter to the north informing them of her trip and recieved no letter saying she could not go." Iroh paused but continued as soon as Kleio began to speak again. "She has also choosen a husband if I am informed correctly and will be announcing it upon her return."

Kleio sat for a moment to collect himself before responding. "Does my grandfather know?"

"That I do not know." Iroh responded.

Kleio looked around the room before placing his tea down. "Can you have someone show me where I could write a letter?"

"Yes. I will have May show you. Will you be staying with us until Lady Katara returns?" Iroh asked knowing the answer.

"No I can't say that I am. I will be staying at a local inn." Kleio said standing to walk to the window. "If you could inform me when she returns please."

"Just leave the name of the inn with May." Iroh said standing to leave.

"Thank you." Kleio said standing in front of the window.

Iroh left the room shutting the door behind him. He took two steps to round the corner before speaking. "I don't trust him. Have someone follow him."

Mika appear from the shadows. "We are spread thin until the others arrive but I will do as you say."

"Send a letter to the white lotus member in the north. I want as much information on those two as possible. Something doesn't feel right." Iroh spoke before he turned to locate May.

* * *

><p>Katara, Zuko, Dean, Tearay, Samanya, and Kom'rk were all making their way to the town that could either be their death or a massive win.<p>

"Our little group seemed to explode." Katara said as she walked the path.

"True." Zuko said before asking what they had all been thinking. " Samanya. Why do you have an extra ticket?"

"My parents. I really have two extra." Samanya said as she lead them through the woods.

"I thought your parents had them." Dean asked remembering the conversation about her parents.

"We have a lot of extras for our traders that come. I normally have a few." Samanya said walking over the stones in her way.

"So we could have got ours from you." Tearay said as she jumped over the rocks.

"Got your what?" Samanya asked as she turned to look at them.

"Our tickets."

"What tickets?"

"The passes into the town."

"Which town?"

"Oakere."

Kom'rk leaned over to Dean as he watched the two in front of him. "Why are we following her again?"

"She is a little weird but she gets it done." Dean said know exactly what he was talking about.

"What cheese are you talking about?" Tearay asked. She had become confused. When had their talk about tickets and towns turned into cheese.

"The yellow kind." Samanya responded before stopping in her tracks. Crouching she whispered to her friends. "Someone is here."

The others crouched as well. They knew she was a little out there but she knew what she was doing. Slowly they made their way to the bushes to get a look at what was in front of them.

There in the clearing stood a man they believed to be in the Southern Tribe. Kurai. This was not good. Sure Zuko and Katara had changed their appearance but I few minutes with them and he would at least know their voices. What was he doing here?

Slowly he began to walk away from the spring he was standing by. Heading back towards the way they came. As soon as they were sure he was out of ear shot they spoke.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. But he was getting letters from the same person as Ryuji so I am sure that it is no cowinceidence."

"With Ryuji missing and Kurai showing up here there has to be something about to happen."

"Do you think we should return to the Fire Nation?"

Katara looked around at her friends. What should they do? Going back to help their friends would be the smart thing. But stopping a man who is behind it all would prevent this in the future. She was going back and forth in her mind.

"Samanya how long would it take to get to the Fire Nation from here?" Zuko asked drawing everyone's attention.

"To the capital would take about four days. Five if you stop often."

Zuko knew this was not a traveling time like how they had been going but a warriors time. He had figured she knew they were not just regular travelers a long time ago. "Tearay and Dean head back to the Fire Nation. Kom'rk you are going to be staying with us but send word to those you need to. This mission now needs to be done in as few days as possible."

Everyone nodded in response.

"If this village leads to nothing we will return home to help you." Zuko said in the tone that only a Fire Lord could hold.

Everyone nodded and departed.

* * *

><p>They slowly approached the opening of the town. Oakere. It didn't seem as amazing as Zuko thought it would.<p>

There was a large wall surrounding the city. And at where the path entered the town was a large opening with a guard.

"For having to have a pass to get in this isn't very impressive." Kom'rk spoke.

"It looks like I could knock over this wall with a kick." Zuko spoke as they neared the wall.

"The guard looks like I could push him over." Kom'rk whispered as they became close.

"This doesn't make sense at all." Katara said as she looked around the area. She reached out with her powers and felt the water of people but no river, lake, or spring. She instantly felt venerable.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked feeling here mood change.

"There's no water." Katara said as she slowly subconsciously took steps to make herself be closer to Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he felt her move closer to him and her energy relax some. "You can always use my fire bending. So just relax."

Katara stopped walking. "I totally forgot! Thanks."

Zuko turned to look at her. "How in the hell can you forget about that! It has only been a major pain in the ass for the last month or so."

"I just forgot." Katara shrugged. "It wasn't really on my mind while we were traveling."

Zuko let his shoulders slump as he let out a breath. "We are traveling to stop something that we were given theses powers for. Katara sometimes you worry me."

"I was more worried about what that something might be." Katara said as she began to walk again.

"Welcome to the city of Oakere. May I have your passes please." The guard said as they came close to the door.

Samanya pulled out their passes and showed them to the guard.

"Thank you. Enjoy your time." The guard said in a mono tone.

Katara smiled at the man as they entered the town.

"Well he was mister happy wasn't he." Kom'rk said as they rounded the corner into town.

Katara gave him a look that said he was being rude before speaking. "Let's split up. We are looking for a woman who would be running a hawkery or has a personal hawk."

As this was rare she didn't image it would take them very long. "Samanya have you been here a lot?" Zuko asked hoping for help in their search.

"Yes but I normally just go to the stands that I am selling to and then leave. I have never paid attention to who has hawks or not." Samanya said as she looked around the area. "I like pie."

Zuko looked at her. "Sometimes I think she is going to open her mouth and it will make complete sense. But normally it ends weird."

Katara laughed at Zuko's comment. She had been thinking the same thing. "Well let's start looking so we can get back home."

* * *

><p>Iroh sat in the garden with Ursa.<p>

"All the letters were sent out yesterday." Ursa said before sipping her tea. "If the hawks travel quickly and the seas are good, they could be here in five days."

Iroh side glanced at his friend. "Five days is quiet short. It is at least a five day trip here from Kyoshi."

"Yes but good winds mean a shorter trip." Ursa said as she looked to Iroh's right. "Am I correct Yue?"

Iroh turned to his right and there sat Yue sipping tea. "Yes good winds normally mean a shorter trip."

"And what do we owe this visit my dear?" Iroh said as he sat his tea down. He was starting to get use to the spirit appearing as she pleased.

"I came to inform you of some events." Yue said as she glanced around the area. "They will indeed arrive in five days. Zuko and Katara have spotted Kurai in the forest coming this way. Toph will be arriving shortly to inform you that Ryuji has left his cabin and seems to be heading to the inn. May will be arriving to tell you that Kleio is going to the same inn."

Iroh messed with the handle of his tea cup as the spirit spoke. "So what you are saying is that the inn is about to explode."

"Yes. But I must ask a request of you." Yue said as she turned her full attention to Iroh. "You must get Kiwi out of there. And Neikan should be removed from his cell and given a room with his sister."

"Why would I want to grant this request?" Iroh asked looking at the spirit. He knew she had reasons she could say but wanted to see how much information he could get without being disrespectful.

"Kiwi is not evil and has things she needs to do with Kom'rk when he returns. Neikan has things he must do with someone who has not arrived to the play yet. They will all play a vital role in the final battle. I cannot having them die or be in jail during the battle." Yue said with a smile. "That is all you need to know about the battle."

Iroh smiled in return to the young girl. "You have become quiet the spirit haven't you."

"And you are just as hard to keep things from as ever." Yue said with a smile.

"Everyone must be gathered for this battle. It will not end well if even one person is missing." Kyle said from his seat next to Ursa.

"And you are?" She asked him since he just joined their conversation.

"Long story. I am Kyle. Aka the new Agni." Kyle said as he relaxed in the chair.

Iroh glanced at Yue.

Yue rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's Kyle. He is. Ummm. He is."

"I have been compared to Sokka." He spoke trying to complete her thought for her. "But I came to get Yue. We have things we need to do."

Shortly after the two spirits left Toph and May had both appeared and informed them of what Yue had said.

Iroh had sent May to get Neikan from the cells and placed him in a room with a guard. He had also sent a letter to Jee to get Kiwi to come to the palace for a few days.

"This should be interesting." Ursa said to him as they took a seat at the table for dinner.

"We should be fine." Iroh said as he also took his seat. "We just need to make sure we watch that inn at all times."

"When will Kiwi arrive?" Ursa said as a servant brought her some tea.

"Jee is to bring her here after dinner." May said as she entered to room with some food.

"So then everything is going as planned so far. I hope the children fair as well." Ursa said with a calmed sip of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it isn't as long as some of you would like. And I am sure some of you are thinking it is a little rushed. But this is the way this chapter ended up. :-P So I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of the little story I wrote about Yue and Kyle. :-D**


	35. Chapter 35: Sokka and Suki are here!

**A/N: So here is the deal. I have been working 15 hour days the last two weeks. It has been hell to say the least. Then on my only day off I am going dress shopping with my sister all day to look at wedding dresses. :-/ It was suppose to be fun but I was so tired by the time we got to the third place and she put on the fourth dress they had all become a blur. And that was only on day 1. I've done this three times now. But I know that is no excuse. **

**I attempted to make this chapter as long as possible without making you wait forever. I have three days off this week so the next chapter should be on time. :-/ Once again sorry.**

**Also since I haven't been updating regularly it appears I have lost a lot of you. The last chapter only 11 reviews. :-/ If you could find it in your heart to write me a review this time around I would love it. :-D**

**Reviews:**

**Drill-Girl: So here is the deal. I suck at spelling. :-/ I try to rely entirely on spell check because most of the time I am rushing to get a chapter out. Kyle does have two names. To the people in the human world he is known as Agni and in the spirit world is Kyle because that is his name. He took on Agni job and to not confuse humans he kept that name for them. I hope it helps a little. I tried to explain it a little better.**

**Patty cake rocks: Ahh! Well that was really nice of you. I have been having trouble with my messages. I keep getting emails for updates to stories I have never heard of. O_o Its so weird. **

**NotNeeded97: Finally! I will check out your stories for you when I get a minute. Should be on Wednesday or Thursday. I have never heard of Leverage. Ok I take that back. I think I have heard of it but I know nothing about it. Lol. But I will message you when I get it read. :-D**

**Mazarine: I did something amazing for you! :-D I essentially made this entire chapter a summary just for you. :-P I mean it does go with what is happening but it sums everything up for you. It wasn't exactly the plan but I like how it turned out. Also you are finally in this chapter! You are gonna be amazing!**

**Kitkat23: *blushes* well gosh thanks! I hope you keep loving it just as much.**

**CharlieQuest: Gotta say I totally forgot about Irohs Dragon Breath. But its going in now! Thanks.**

**Daughter of Zeus007: lol Thanks and I hope the back up back up back up isn't needed.**

**Gazara: Thanks and thanks for reading the other one. Almost no one did. :-(**

**Fman13: This chapter is pretty much a review. Hope it helps.**

**Alli2345: Thanks! I'm glad you like everyone.**

**342n: Ok so long review there lol. But here is what I am trying to do. I was adding multiple people into the story so that people could connect with certain ones. It is not suppose to be for you to remember them all just the ones you like the most. They all pretty much do the same thing. They are a warrior of some kind that helps to save the day. The only ones I developed were the ones that were going to play a huge chunk roll in the story. Sorry if that got confusing for you. In the end everyone will play a roll in fight but not as large as others. I have no idea if that even made sense. I added a small part towards the end of this chapter for you that I think might help you with the characters. If you are still confused let me know and I will see what I can do to make it better. :-D But thanks for letting me know for next time!**

**Ok. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost four days. While this town was old and appeared to be rundown it went on forever. The four had separated to hopefully search faster, but as it turns out it was to no avail.<p>

While Zuko and Katara were out on the second day, Zuko had asked a woman how large the town was. The woman laughed at him saying he had obviously never been here before and then explained to them how the town worked.

Apparently, the town use to be three towns that had just gradually grown together over time. The towns had traded with one another and to make things easier set up trading posts between them so they would not have to travel as far. As people began to migrate to the towns they moved closer to the posts in the forests to get more game. Eventually the towns had grown so much they were touching their posts, eventually touching each other as well. So the town is now close to 10 miles across and then 25 miles long. After this information was presented to them, their shoulders had shrunk. It would take days to search all the hawkeries if they had to travel by foot.

When Zuko and Katara had returned to the inn they were staying in to share the terrible news with Komo'rk and Samanya. They had also learned some terrible news. While there were hawkeries located at various locations they were only really used for people visiting the town. Most residents of the town owned their own hawks.

This would make the possess of finding a specific hawk even harder.

After a week of changing inns, searching hawkeries, asking people if they had seen the specific hawk, they had come up empty handed.

"It has been days." Komo'rk said as he let his head fall to the back of his chair. "When are we gonna give up?"

Katara looked at her friend. She had been thinking the same thing. Who knew what was going on in the Fire Nation.

"We have a lot of the city left to explore." Samanya said as she sat next to Komo'rk. "And there are a lot of pies we haven't tried."

Zuko looked at the group. "She is right. There is a lot of the city we have left to look at. We need to search a little longer."

"Zuko I think we should give up after two days. We still have almost a six day journey back to the Fire Nation. And that is if we run more or less." Katara said looking at her friends. "

Zuko glanced at his friends. As much as he wanted to find this guy to end this battle for his and Katara's life, he knew she was right. They needed to move on. "Ok two days and then we leave."

* * *

><p>Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah stood at the docks. Sokka and Suki were suppose to arrive today. Suki had told them she would be bring additional support with them.<p>

The most difficult part of the entire plan was to make it seem as if they were not invading the Fire Nation. So they could not bring many troops and they had to pretend it was to visit Katara, since she had been in the Fire Nation for almost two months.

"Mika. How are things going?" Suki asked as her and Sokka stepped off the boat.

"Things are going as well as possible. Zuko and Katara have not returned from their journey yet." Mika responded.

Sokka side glanced at her. "Still? I wonder."

"Why don't we take this to the palace so we can talk in private." Suki suggested as she walked towards the palace.

As they entered the palace the questions exploded. "Where are they?"

"We have not seen anyone in a long time." Mika spoke.

"Meaning who?" Suki asked as she began heading towards the garden.

"Ryuji or Kurai. We have not seen them here in a week. Jee has spotted them at the inn many times. But nothing here." Mika said as they exited to the royal family gardens.

Suki glanced at Sokka. "So where are we?"

"Currently Aang has been contacted and will arrive today at some point. Kiwi, Ryuji's daughter, has been taken out of the inn as requested by Iroh. Neikan, Ryuji son, has been taken out of the cells and given a room with his sister. Kleio, Kurai's son, has not returned to the palace and is staying at the inn with Kurai and Ryuji. Jee is watching the inn." Mika said as Suki and Sokka took a seat at the tea table.

"Avril and Char are developing a smoke bomb as they have so nicely decided to call it. Carmen and Toph are watching the outside of the capitol. Pixie Minx, Sarah, and I have been on patrol. May is here watching over Ursa and Iroh. Dean and Tearay arrived yesterday informing us that Katara and Zuko would be returning after searching Oakere. They are resting before they join us on patrol. Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks are trying to get as much information out of the city people as possible." Mika finished as Iroh appeared at the edge of the garden.

"What are we expecting?" Sokka asked as May placed some tea in front of them.

"We are envisioning that Ryuji, Kurai, and whoever is controlling them are going to invade the fire nation." Mika said while standing with the other warriors.

"Why do we believe this?" Suki asked. "What proof do we have?"

"You will have to ask Iroh. He has not mentioned much other than that it is going to happen." Mika said as she looked between Pixie Minx and Sarah.

Suki side glanced at Sokka. "He just has a feeling?"

"Yes."

"Ok now I know that we normally listen to him because he has some secret information from some random secret group I would love to be apart of." Sokka said with a bit of jealousy. "But all he said is he has a feeling."

"Yes that is all I told them." Iroh said as he walked up and took a seat next to Suki. "Thank you for retrieving them for me. I will take it from here."

Mika, Pixie Minx and Sarah nodded towards the man before leaving them to their tea in the garden.

"So then Uncle what is the real reason you know this will happen." Sokka asked as he pushed a third tart into his mouth.

Suki rolled her eyes. "He hasn't eaten in almost an hour."

Iroh laughed at his friends. "Well let me start at the beginning. Katara a few months ago came to visit us while getting a break before the marriage thing. While here her and Zuko went to find his mother."

"We know all this Uncle." Suki spoke interrupting him. "She almost died. Zuko saved her by carrying her to a spring."

"Yes but what you don't know is that while she was hurt she someone was given the ability to use Zuko's power through him. Its kind of confusing. We had no idea at the time what was going on. We thought that she had somehow gained Fire Bending abilities." Iroh spoke as their mouths began to open. "Then while we were at the South Pole Zuko became hurt and Katara tried to heal him. During the process he became able to use her water bending through her as well."

Suki and Sokka sat there looking at the old man as if he were crazy with their mouths hanging open. "Zuko has a mark on his hand. And Katara has a mark on her shoulder. They look more or less like scars that are slightly larger than should be. When they are using each others bending the marks glow. They also have become very good at using and understanding the bending. They can bend each others element as if it were their own. And Zuko has become very good at bending both elements at the same time. Katara has become very good at sending ice daggers that are on fire." Iroh finished as food feel from the open mouth of Sokka.

"Wait." Suki said as she suddenly snapped out of her daze. "So they can use two different elements? I thought Katara was just messing with me when she told me."

"You knew!" Sokka screamed. "Why am I always last to know."

"Well she told me that she could use Fire but I thought she was just stressed out and seeing things." Suki said as she raised her tea to her mouth.

"No I am afraid it is very real." Iroh said as he said his tea down. "But they have grown very close because of it. And stronger as well. Which brings us to why I know we will be attacked."

Suki and Sokka were now paying attention again, the last shock put on the back burner for now.

"The powers were given to them by the spirits. Specifically Yue." Iroh said as he looked at Sokka.

Sokka looked at him with shock all over his face. "How do you know it was her?"

"She has come to visit us many times to make sure that everything is going to way it should. She was the one who told me to get Kiwi out of the inn and let Neikan out of the cells and put him in a room. She said they both will play a great roll in the battle to come. She was the one who told us that they were going to attack us with great numbers." Iroh said leaning back into his chair.

Suki smiled. "She is always looking out for us. She is such a good person."

"She seems to be happy too. She is working with a new spirit. She told Ursa that there were some changes made to the spirit world. Agni became the new great spirit in charge of overseeing everything. So he needed a replacement for the Fire Nation spirit. A spirit named Kyle took his spot but to humans he is supposed to still be known as Agni. It's a little confusing but its to make things easier for those here. Apparently in the spirit world they just call him Kyle. But they seem to be very close." Iroh said with a smile thinking of the last conversation he had with them.

Sokka smiled. "Good. I am glad she is happy."

Iroh smiled at his young friend. He could tell the young man still cared greatly for her.

"So Yue told you there was going to be a great war. And she gave Zuko and Katara the ability to use each others bending to make them stronger to fight this great power." Suki asked trying to keep up with what was going on.

"Correct. We know that Kurai and Ryuji are involved but we do not know how much. And we know there is someone telling them what to do. But we know nothing about this person except that Katara and Zuko needed to be stronger." Iroh said as he looked seriously at her.

"Well we brought a small army with us. But as to not make it feel like we are invading we only brought a few really strong warriors." Suki said as she side glanced at her husband who was still smiling from that fact that Yue as happy.

"That should be fine. We are all pretty strong so there does not need to be as many of us." Iroh said as he began to count on his fingers. "There will be Ursa, Mika, Pixie Minx, Sarah, Avril, Char, Kammi, Patty Cake Rocks, Carmen, Tearay, Dean, you, Sokka and I. Along with the warriors you brought and the Fire Nation army. And not to mention Aang. I believe that is enough." Iroh said with a smile at the young woman.

"What about Katara and Zuko?" Sokka asked as he was suddenly brought back to the conversation when his sister's name wasn't mentioned.

"They will return as soon as they can and join us. But they have a fight of their own first." Iroh said looking towards the man.

The two nodded at him before looking at the table to take it all in.

"Did you bring Mazarine with you?" Iroh asked sipping his tea.

"We did she is in a room waiting with the others. Was there a reason you requested that we bring her?" Suki asked while Sokka began to stuff his face again.

"Yes. I believe that whoever is controlling Kurai and Ryuji is a waterbender." Iroh said very seriouslly to Suki.

Sokka stopped with a mouthful confused. "Why?"

"I believe they are using blood bending to control them. Whether it be by controlling there loved ones or they themselves. This person has to have something on them. So I believe having a Chi blocker with us will only be to our advantage." Iroh said with as much seriousness as they had ever seen.

"Why not just ask me to bring Ty Lee then?" Suki asked.

"If we are being watched the entire world knows that ty Lee is a chi blocker. Very few people know that Mazarine has been trained by Ty Lee to be a chi blocker as well." Iroh said.

"Yes but she is also inexperenced. She has never been in a real battle." Sokka pointed out thinking of stratiagy.

"Which is why I think she will be amazing. She will want to prove herself as a chi blocker." Iroh said as he glanced between his two friends. "You children have never ceased to amaze me. I know that she will do the same."

Suki smiled at the old man in front of her. "So then where did you send Ty Lee?"

Iroh smiled in return to the young woman in front of him. "I cannot get much past you. I have sent her and Mai on another mission. They have gone to investiage Ryouji wife. The records show that she died somewhere in the Earth Kingdom."

"But you believe that there is more to it?" Sokka asked.

"No i believe that she is alive. I think she has been threatened to leave her children alone or they will die." Iroh said. "The Fire Nation keeps good records of their residence even if they die in other nations. They send someone to get the information. For hers to just say in the Earth Kingdom does not rest well with me."

Sokka nodded in understanding. While staying in the nation he had read many of their books on war and he had noticed that they kept excellent records of who died in what battle. "So we are thinking she is being blackmailed by who? The same guy? or Ryuji?"

"I am assuming it is the same guy. That is why Ty Lee and Mai are looking into it. The mission was to see if they could find her or where she died. If hey found her then bring her back to the Fire Nation. I sent them out about a week ago. They should be arriving in the last known location of the woman tomorrow." Iroh said as he leaned forward in his seat.

"So what we are getting at is all the players have entered the game and we are waiting on someone to say start." Sokka said in a tone that ment he was serious.

"Yes I believe once Aang arrives we will all be here."

"Then I will get started on the plans. I know there are some set in place if the capital is attacked can I see them so I can expand on them." Sokka said pushing away his food. "We need to get started as soon as possible."

Iroh and Suki smiled. When it came to plan making Sokka took it serious. "I will show you where the plans are and I will place you in Zuko's office."

* * *

><p>"So umm. Why did we let you out of the cells?" Mazarine asked trying to be caught up with what as going on.<p>

Neikan looked at his sister. "I have no idea. I was down in the cell reading on of the books Iroh had let me borrow when Carmen came and let me out. She led me to a room and said I would be a gues from thsi point on."

"I dont mean to be mean but you tried to kill Zuko and Katara. Why would he ever just let you out?" Mazarine asked confusion written all over her face.

The others laughed. "There is one thing you have to learn. If Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, or Suki ever say to do something, you do it without question. They have this weird gift where they know things others dont. I dont know if they get it from the Spirit World or if they jsut have a sixth sense but they are amazing." Mika said as she looked at the new commer.

Mazarine didn't feel like she understood but she had never spent time with the famous people they spoke of. She did have a lot to learn about them. "So then who all is here and what is your specialty."

"Mika. Head of the Kyoshi while traveling without Suki."

"Pixie Minx. Kyoshi Warrior."

"Sarah. Kyoshi Warrior."

"Carmen. Information seeker of some kind."

"Avril. I do make-up and specialize in ways to kill people."

"Char. I am a hair stylist and I specialize in chemical ways to kill people."

"Patty Cake Rocks. Trouble and information.

"Kammi. Trouble and trouble and fun. With maybe some information thrown in."

"Tearay. I design dresses and am also a bit of an assassin."

"Dean. I am a soldier."

"Kiwi. I run the Inn. I am pretty good at fighting with a sword too."

"And the warriors of the Fire Nation and Kyoshi are training together in the training field." Mika finished.

"Do we have a plan for when this attack is going to happen?" Mazarine asked as she looked towards Mika.

"Yes we do." Toph said as she walked into the room. "Looks like we got a newbie. She seems weird like circus girl."

"She blocks chi like Ty Lee." Kammi said as she laughed at the girl in question.

"Oh, well remind me not to piss you off. But Sokka has come up with a plan. We are going to break into groups of two and patrol/guard certain areas of the palace. Sokka said that since the plans on how to protect the palace are public and everyone knows them, they most likely will not attack in thosse locations. But just in case he is dividing up everyone." Toph said as she walked to a seat and placed her feet on the table.

"Does he know where we are going or who we are with yet?" Dean asked.

Toph paused in picking at her teeth. "No and No. He is taking his freaking time to say the least. If we are going to be attacked soon he needs to have it figured out."

The others looked around thinking of the possible plans he could come up with. While sone of them had been in training missions were Sokka's plans were used and knew they were a bit odd. Others had no idea what they were getting into.

"Now this Chi blocking thing." Toph began as she looked at the girl. "If circus girl really that good at it. Cause there are some things I want to say to her but I want to be able to see."

Mazarine looked around confused. "See? I thought you were blind."

Toph smiled as everyone else sighed. "Oh so you think I am blind. Let's go spar together really quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know please. I have trying to keep up with what you are all suggesting but its hard sometimes. **

**Don't forget that I wrote that second story as a spinoff of this for 300 reviews. Only like 4 people read it :-( **

**Have a great week!**


	36. Chapter 36: Traveling to the Destination

**A/N: Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Life is an Adventure! So once again it's a pretty short story and I tried to move it forward without making it feel rushed but it might have ended up that way. Let me know what you think.**

**Review time:**

**Mazarine: You will have to read the chapter to see if you are a bender. And I don't think I could get everyone a cookie. :-P**

**PantherGhoul247: I will add you to the story but it most likely will be at the end of the story in the last or second to last chapter. Sorry but I will do my best to get you in there.**

**Cream-Pie13: PARIS! I am so freaking jealous! I want to go there so bad. Did you have an amazing time? And I put in a bit of the battle with Toph for ya.**

**Gazara: Ok I put things like asdasdas when I need to copy and paste a name in I don't know how to spell when I am on my ipad. Lol. So I went back and hopefully fixed it. Lol.**

**342n: Bahahahaha thanks! And if you write me a book I normally attempt to write that much back. Unless you start to babble on about nothing, then you get a smaller review. Lol. And yes dress shopping was worse than my shifts at work. :-/ **

**Fman13: Thanks!**

**Shadow'sAngel818: Yeah :-/ I didn't think I got them all. I put it on the list of things to change when I go back and re-edit the story. Thanks for letting me know. :-D And you will find out what happened with Toph this chapter. :-P**

**Patty Cake Rocks: Lol I am glad you liked it. And I am sorry I didn't get to anything this week. I had an interview for a different job on my day off. And the other day I got called into work. :-/ So yeah. But I will read it! :-D**

**Yes I know only 8 reviews :-( But that's better than none :-P **

**Please enjoy the story. **

**Heads up for some reason no matter how many times I make changes on fanfiction the spelling errors won't change and save. So sorry if I spelled something wrong. I don't have spell check on my ipad and fanfiction seems to hate me. :-/  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Mazarine stood there in front of Toph. "Umm. I don't think that I understand what is going on?"<p>

Toph had done nothing more than twist her foot and the young woman was inches from her. "We are fighting. You brought this on yourself."

Mazarine looked confused at the small woman in front of her before she was suddenly thrown backwards towards a wall. Twisting in the air she landed on her feet. "What the hell?!" She yelled as earth came flying at her.

Jumping and dodging best she could.

"You should fight back before she kills you." Mika yelled from her spot.

Mazarine finally gave in. She had not wanted to do this but she had to. Jumping easily she dodged all the rocks flying at her. Slowly she began to jump off each rock.

Toph was confused she could no longer see the woman. It was as if she were flying like the monk. She strained herself to feel the woman's heart beat as she threw more rocks in the general area of where she had last felt her.

Mazarine was quickly making her way towards the earth bender jumping from rock to rock lightly.

Toph was starting to panic. The girl was a chi blocker. If she got too close Toph would not have a chance to block her in time.

Mazarine was less than five jumps away now. She was starting to look confident.

Mika and the others stared in awe from the sides.

"She is an airbender." Neikan said as he looked in awe.

Side stepping Toph tried again to feel the girl making her way towards her. But felt nothing. Until it was too late.

Sixteen steady hits later Toph could not move and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?! How did you do that?" Toph asked from her position on the ground.

The others began to walk up wanting to know as well.

"I am an airbender." Mazarine said quietly.

"Does Aang know?" Toph asked as Mika and Carmen helped her up.

"Yes. He is the one who trained me. When Ty Lee saw me move air one day she wrote to him." Mazarine said with a small smile. "Only Suki, Ty Lee, and Aang know. We are supposed to keep it a secret until needed. But there was no way I could beat you without it. So do you think you could pretend you don't know?"

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Why don't they want people to know?"

"They want to wait until we can all get together and tell everyone." Mazarine said looking around at the group in front of her.

"All get together?"

"There are more than just you?"

"Yeah. There seems to be a few. I have never met them but Aang said there are a lot more." Mazarine said slightly embarrassed.

"Toph did you know any of this?" Carmen asked.

Toph looked around at the group before sighing. "Yes and no. When we got married he told me he had been training some airbenders but he didn't tell me who or how many."

"Wait you married him? When?"

"We got married about two years ago now at an air temple. We have yet to tell my parents." Toph said in a voice that said if you tell anyone I will kill you.

"You have yet to tell anyone!" Mika spoke poking light fun at the woman.

"Well now that we know Mazarine is an airbender and Toph and Aang are married, can we get back to the task at hand," Sokka said as everyone turned to see him, Suki, and Iroh standing in the arch way as well.

* * *

><p>Katara stood at the edge of the village. It had been over a week of looking for a needle in a haystack. Sighing she threw her head down in defeat.<p>

"This is just ridiculous. Every village has a hawery. Who does this? They can't all send out this many messages." Katara whispered to herself sher chin hit her chest.

They had nearly checked every house. Sure the drawing Carmen had given them helped but it didn't make it much easier. The only defying feature was that the hawk had a silver feather in its tail. Not a single person had ever seen the bird much less owned it.

What was going on? How could this be so impossible?

"You ok?" Zuko asked as he walked up to Katara's slumped form.

Sighing Katara spoke. "I feel like we lost. Like we missed something. How could we have spent over a week here and found nothing."

"Well it is a big town." Zuko offered knowing that it sounded lame.

Katara glanced up from her slumped position. "Yeah I know."

The two walked slowly to a tree just inside the town wall and sat down. "What should we do?"

"Well I gave us two days to look before we should head home. And it's been two days." Zuko said as he let his head fall onto the tree.

Katara let her head sink to his shoulder. "I just don't understand. Carmen said she traced the hawk into this town. It left this town. How can we not find it?"

"It could just stop here and rest before it continues on its journey." Zuko offered.

"Someone should have seen it then." Katara countered.

"But we didn't question everyone we just asked a good majority of them." Zuko responded.

Katara sat there with her head on his shoulder making weird designs with her figure on his open hand. She was confused. She had never felt like this before. Sure she had hit a brick wall before but there was always something to help get her around it. At the moment they had nothing. This was all they had to go on. And they were needed back in the Fire Nation in case the invasion happened soon.

Zuko looked at the woman resting on his shoulder. He could tell she was becoming depressed. But what could he do. They had tried everything. What was left? He couldn't think of anything. He leaned in slightly and kissed her head before whispering "We will figure this out. Give it time."

Katara smiled lightly. When was the last time he had kissed her head? She couldn't remember. She missed it. She instantly felt re leaved. Sitting up slightly she turned to look at him. "Thank you."

Smiling he leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "Your welcome."

Katara smiled in return and went back to her position on his shoulder.

"How long till Samanya and Kom'rk will get here?" Zuko asked as he watched her draw randomly on his hand again.

"I was here for about 20 minutes before you came. So I have no idea." Katara said attempting to draw a flower on his palm.

"Not that long." Kom'rk said as he began to sit down across from Zuko.

"Anything?" Zuko asked as Katara pretended to erase the picture on his hand.

"No. No one had seen a hawk like that." Kom'rk said leaning back on his hands. "It seems like we went on a slight wild goose chase."

Zuko nodded as Katara sighed.

"Have we seen Samanya at all today?" Kom'rk asked as he looked up to the sky.

"Nope."

"No."

"I'm right here." She yelled from a ways off running towards them.

"Did you find anything?" Zuko asked as she neared them.

"Yes." She respond as she sat down.

The others looked at each other. "And?"

"Oh, and I had a sandwich that was amazing for lunch." Samanaya said as she crossed her legs.

Katara sighed and hung her head. Kom'rk looked at her confused. Zuko smacked his forehead.

"No what did you find out?" Kom'rk said as he shook his head.

"Oh. An old lady said that she takes food to a woman outside of town and had seen the hawk fly past her house from the north. And she believes there are only two houses up there." Samanaya said smiling.

"Which way does this woman live?" Katara asked suddenly not interested in Zuko's hand.

"She said she lives out the north entrance about a half days journey east towards the way we came from." Samanya responded as her stomach growled.

"There are no other entrances between there and here?" Kmo'rk asked as he pulled out a map of the city he had bought.

"She informed me that if you travel back through the city it takes longer to get through the crowds than if you walk outside of the town." Samanya spoke with a stomach growl.

"Where does she live on this map?" Zuko asked looking at the map.

"I would assume she would live somewhere in this general area." Samanya said after looking the map over.

"If we travel by roof top we could get there in less than half a day." Kom'rk offered.

All eyes landed on Samanya. They had all traveled by roof before bu they had no idea if she had. It was a little tricky because you had to keep your footing without being seen.

"I cn do it. But how long will it take us to find the other house?" She asked looking at the map. "There is a mountain up there and we have no idea how far north."

The three looked at each other. She had a point. It could be four or five days of wondering before they even found it.

"Then we should leave now." Kom'rk said rolling up the map. "We stop when we get to Gaiala Road."

And with a nod from the rest of the group they jumped to the roof and were off.

* * *

><p>Less than 10 hours later they were all standing in front of a door.<p>

"Well I think this is that woman's house. Let's ask here what she knows." Samanaya said as she looked around the area.

Zuko nodded and knocked on door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" An elderly woman asked as she opened the door.

"Yes we are looking for a hawk with a silver tail feather. Have you seen it?" Katara asked as she blinked her now brown eyes.

The old woman looked at them questionably. "Why?"

"He brought a threatening message to our master and we were sent to find out what happened?" Kom'rk quickly spoke being vague enough that she could fill in with what you wanted.

"Ahh. I have seen the hawk. He comes from North of here. I think there is a house about a day and a half up the mountain." The old woman said as she looked around the area. "But there is no way you can get there tonight. You can stay here tonight."

The group smiled and entered the house for the evening.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go with this is the house." Kom'rk said they stood at the top of cliff.<p>

Below them sat what most would call a small castle. There was an outside wall surrounding a stone house. The house was large enough to fit at least 100 people comfortably.

"So ummm I am going to go with we might be out numbered." Samanaya said looking down at the people moving around inside the wall.

"No we are good. Zuko and I can easily take out that many people. But we have no idea how low the castle goes. There could be levels underground that hold even more soldiers." Katara spoke from experience. One of the people her and Toph went after had more than a small army hidden under his house. Toph could feel them so they waited until they had left before attacking. Here they were not so lucky.

"So then what are we going to do?" Kom'rk asked as he watched the people sparing.

Zuko looked at the group below as he ran plans in his head. He had no idea what Samanaya could do but guessing by the fact she had yet to run she could defend herself. If these were the only men they could easily defeat them and get to the man they wanted to reach. If there were more, he didn't know how they would fair. What should they do?

"Let's attack at dawn." Zuko finally spoke. "It is only a few hours from now and it will give us time to do some recon."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Katara you go north. Samanay you and Kom'rk go south and then Kom'rk go to the far side. I will stay here. Be back in two hours so we can get some sleep before dawn." Zuko spoke before they separated.

Two hours later everyone was back together. "What did you find out?"

"They seem to work in shifts that change every 30 minutes." Katara spoke. "They also seem to heavily guard the north corner tower."

"The west side did the same changing every 30 minutes. But I couldn't see the north tower. Nothing was heavily guarded on my end." Kom'rk added.

"They shift every 30 minutes. They seem to be guarding the north tower heavily. The fourth man in every group is not trained as well as the rest. He seems to be new. The head man holds himself as an assassin. The other two seem to be good with swords. Each group has a bender, most appeared to be Earth Benders. There were a few water benders. But they favor their swords over their bending as if they are not trained well in it." Samanaya spoke. "Their weakness seems to be in the southeast corner where there is a blind spot for about 5 minutes when they change positions."

Everyone sat there in slight shock. Had she really just said that?

"What did you use to do?" Kom'rk said shock plastered on his face.

"I have been a trader my entire life. The trades you learn along the way are just bonus." Samanaya spoke as if it were common knowledge.

They just stood there looking at her. "Why would you need those trades?"

"They are questionable places that you have to enter or people who come to visit you. For example. Zuko you favor the side of your bad eye. You try to over compensate for the fact that you can only see about 30% of the range you should. Katara you favor your left side because you're right shoulder is scared. It was town deeply and has yet to heal fully. Your range of motion is at about 70%. Kmo'rk you favor your sword because you have no bending abilities you try to always have a hand on i when traveling. Your reaction time is about 2 seconds." Samanaya spoke as she took a seat next to a tree.

Their mouths hung slightly open.

"So then we will go to the southeast corner and enter that way. Moving towards the north tower as quickly and quietly as possible. We find the man and get out as soon as we can." Zuko said as his shock wore off.

"Do we kill him?" Kom'rk asked.

"No we question him and then go from there. Capture if we have to and question him elsewhere." Zuko spoke. "We need to know if he already sent word to attack the Fire Nation."

"Agreed."

"I will wake everyone at sunrise." Zuko said as hey all took a seat to rest. Before finally falling asleep.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you think? I would really like to get to 400 this chapter. I know it might be hard but lets see what you can do. Even if its just a nice or I liked it. Just leave me a little something. :-P**

**Enjoy your week! And if you go back to school this week, good luck!**


	37. Chapter 37: Let's talk

**A/N: Ok so I know this is short. But people have been complaining to me about not updating every week like I said. So here is what I have for this week. Its short about 1500 words. But it is an update for you.**

**This week has been terrible. I was suppose to have Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday off, but my boss more or less tricked me in to working from 9am-8pm Monday to Friday and then I work all day tomorrow (8:45am to 5pm). I am so tired and I can't wait to sleep. **

**Shout out to Mazarine for helping me get to 400 reviews. I think I shall do something special for you. :-)**

**Reviews:**

**Cream-Pie13: There was suppose to be badass super bending but I didn't get to it. :-(**

**Fman13: I regret that I will not keep this going for awhile. Its coming to an end. It will continue for at least another month but not much more. I am considering doing a sequel to it with a different story line but I have yet to really consider it.**

**Robotgirl17: This chapter is totally Katara and Zuko. I hope you like it and its enough moments for you. :-D**

**Bel: Thanks and I will try.**

**Mazarine: You are amazing! You crack me up. Thanks!**

**Shadow'sAngel818: I regret to inform you I did not get to the airbender story line. Hopfully I get to it next time for you.**

**Kom'rk: Thanks! I am glad you like him. :-D And he is about to kick ass next chapter. :-P**

**TheBeginingsEnd: Thanks! This one is shorter.**

**Gazara: Oh no its not my wedding its my sisters. Lol. She got engaged the week after me and started planning right away. So she is getting married in May while I have not even started and aren't planning to for awhile. So it was my sister, mom, and my sisters fiancés mom (who is so annoying!) but when she picks it I will post a pic for you. And computer problems suck. And they never come at a good time. Hope you didn't fail. :-D**

**Patty cake Rocks: I thought school was forever too. :-/ But it will be worth it in the end. And I wonder what the old lady is gonna do next chapter. :-P**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hopefully I will be able to get a little longer to write this week. Wish me luck!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko sat waiting for dawn. They could not sleep. They had finally reached the end of their long journey.<p>

After months of dodging deadly men and almost dying. After sending out letter after letter to their friends to find out information on the possible killer. And after traveling hundreds of miles, they had finally reached the end.

All they had to do was enter the mansion and capture the man and then everything would be over.

Dawn was only a few short hours away. The two sat looking into the fire as their friends slept.

"So what are we going to do when this is all over?" Katara asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sure someone else will take his place soon enough and we will have to start all over." Zuko said as he leaned back to rest on his hands.

"Well that's positive. No seriously what are we going to do?" Katara asked again.

Zuko glanced at her worried look. "You mean about the wedding?"

"Yes. I mean sure my dad knows and so does all our friends but what about the world." Katara asked again. "I do not want them to get upset and think we are trying to take over or anything."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Katara we have been over this a million times. No one will think that. And if they do who cares, we have plenty of people who know its not true."

Katara nodded still not convinced. "If you say so."

"Katara you are normally the person who does something they want no matter what anyone else thinks. What is different this time?" Zuko asked as he moved towards her sitting form.

"Its not just me this time and my idiot brother. Its two whole nations and possibly the world. And lets not forget you." Katara said smiling as she turned to him. "I cant mess it up for everyone."

"Katara it will be fine. We will make it work. When we return we will announce the engagement to the Fire Nation and send letters to leaders. Everyone will be happy. Trust me on this." Zuko said as he rapped his arm around her.

Katara smiled and placed her head on his shoulder as a slight pause passed between them.

"Now that that is over. How are we going to do this?" Katara asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well it would help if your brother was here but I was thinking we split up." Zuko said as confusion spread on her face. "Samanya and Kom'rk distract them while you and I are inside."

"We have no idea how many people they have let alone what they have hidden. That could be a death sentence for them." Katara said with concern sitting up.

"I believe they can handle themselves. Kom'rk is more than capable and from what we saw yesterday Samanya seems to have some skills of her own. If I am correct she is highly trained. They should be more than fine. It would be like sending out Sokka and Suki." Zuko spoke looking back at the fire. "Plus I don't plan on having them start the distraction until we are fairly far inside."

"Why do this to begin with? Wouldn't it be better if we just stayed together." Katara asked. She had never really been a plan person but she had learned a little from Sokka, and splitting up just didn't sound good.

"It would be easier to travel in twos. They would be able to fight better and we could hide better. It just makes sense. The original plan I had was to send everyone home when we found the house but this is much larger than what I thought." Zuko spoke honestly.

Katara thought for a moment. He was correct. The two of them always fight better when they don't have to try and make sure someone else is ok. Plus they weren't 100% sure what would happen when they used their new bending together in a real fight with emotions.

"Fine. But if they don't agree do not fight with them." Katara said as she placed her head back onto his shoulder.

"Agreed."

A few short hours of silence later Zuko was waking everyone from their sleep. Dawn would be arriving in a short while. He needed to go over the plan and then make sure everyone was in place before dawn showed their hiding places.

"So that is the plan. What do you think?" Zuko asked as they stood around the now dead fire.

Kom'rk looked around before speaking. "Well it would be easier for all of us this way. But I am not sure I can protect both of us."

Samanya looked at him as if he were insane. "What do you mean? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"What do you use?" Kom'rk asked conserned since he had not seen a weapon.

"To what?" Samanya asked confused.

"To fight."

"Oh I dont want to fight with you." Samanya said looking around the group with a smile.

Kom'rk smacked his hand to his forehead as Katara and Zuko rolled their eyes in slight frustration.

"No what would you use to help us fight today." Kom'rk tried again.

"Oh. That would be daggers and hand to hand. I find a sword hard to carry on a person while traveling." Samanya said with a smile.

"So if I gave you a sword would you be able to use it?" Kom'rk asked to see if they needed to get something from an attacker.

"Yes. But I can get one myself very easily thank you. Most people think I cant fight so they don't keep their guard up." Samanya said still with a smile on her face.

"So are we ok with this plan?" Katara asked now that they knew she was essentially a sword and dagger woman.

"Its fine with me."

"And me."

"Ok wait about two hours and then attack them. By that time Katara and I should be far enough into the house that we will have located the man behind this." Zuko said with a stern look.

"Done."

"Good luck." Katara said looking at her friends. She had a bad feeling and she couldn't shake it. Something bad was going to happen.

And with that they separated.

Zuko and Katara started their journey at the corner where they had noticed the lack of defense.

"Samanya was right. Their guards cant see here at all." Katara said from her spot at the base of the wall.

"They should be walking past again in about 30 seconds then lets head up." Zuko said as he found a gripping on the wall.

Just as he said not even 30 seconds later the guards walked past the top. Zuko nodded to Katara and they began to make their way up the wall.

Climbing it easily they had made it to the landing. This was going to be difficult. From what Katara had seen there were not many hiding places. They would have to crouch below the side to not be seen by the guards. But if a guard came around a corner they could easily see them.

They needed to make their way to the nearest way down as fast as possible. Zuko pointed to their right and they were off at a couching sprint.

They needed to hurry or they would be seen by the next guards. Where was that tower entrance?

Zuko glanced above the side rail. They were nearing the tower but so were the other guards. It was going to be close. They couldn't be caught already it would mess everything up. Zuko began to move faster.

Katara was having trouble with the running in that position. But she knew she needed to go faster. Zuko had to think of something to get their attention so the two could slip in the door. IF he figured it out correctly they would reach the tower at the same time.

Katara suddenly felt that odd feeling she had when the two used each others powers. Was Zuko going to use her bending? What was he going to do? This was not a good place to be glowing blue.

Zuko thought for a moment. I just need to throw something out there and get their attention for a second. But I don't have anything.

Suddenly out of no where Katara had the urge to throw a chunk of ice into the woods in the direction of the guards.

Zuko was starting to slow as his ideas were running out when a chunk of ice flew past his head into the woods.

The guards stopped as they heard something fall through the trees ahead of them. Running to the area just in front of the tower they began to look over the edge into the woods.

Katara and Zuko silently slipped into the stairwell of the tower.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"I just felt like you wanted me to do it." Katara said pointing to her shoulder.

"Got it." Zuko said as they began to make their way down the tower steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so here are my questions for you.**

**What did you think?**

**Who do you think is the bad guy?**

**What do you think happened with the Airbenders?**

**What should I do for 400 reviews?**

**Do you think I should make a sequel for this story when its finished?**

**Good luck! Have a good week! See you next time.**


	38. Chapter 38: What!

**A/N: So we meet again. I had a little more time off this week so this chapter is slightly longer but not by much. It is a little bit of a shocker though so brace yourself. :-P**

**Reviews:**

**Cream-Pie13: lol you answered all my questions! You get a gold star. :-D**

**Robotgirl17: I don't think you have ever reviewed. Welcome! And my sequel will be same story characters but different line.**

**Mazarine: I like the idea. I tried to make this a shocker. Let me know and if not, I will try again next chapter. But idk about locking them together somewhere. That might just have to happen in the sequel and a baby. :-P**

**Fman13: Thanks! :-D**

**Gazara: Lol loved the review. And you kind have it figured out. So don't give it away :-P But yes I hate computers as well. Don't over work yourself that's never good. And no I am not a dress kinda girl. I like to wear them but only with spandex lol and I don't normally care what I am wearing as long as I am comfortable. :-P**

**Moonlightrurouni: I have yet to look at your youtube suggestion. My computer is down and my ipad wont load that for some reason. :-/ But I do have another story line in mind that doesn't have anything to do with this. And a little to do with future people from Korra. So we will see.**

**Patty Cake Rocks: I hope you had a better week this week. Sorry I didn't get to two chapters. Will see what I can do next week.**

**Yulp. I know right. 7 reviews. :-( I lost so many of you. It hurts my heart. :-P But I told you that as long as I get one I will keep going. So here it is. **

**I hope more of you review this chapter. It's a good one in my book.**

**Enjoy! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week. A lot can happen in a week to say the very least.<p>

Jee had returned from the inn two nights ago to say that Ryuji, Kurai, and Kleio had all left not to return anytime soon.

Aang had finally arrived and cleared up a few things. He and Toph had gotten married a month short of two years ago. They had done it in secret in her parents backyard with only a few present. They wanted to wait until they felt like it was right but her parents were starting to bother her about coming home to marry. So they had a small something in her backyard. They did not want anyone to know until they had handled a few things around them. They were planning on having a huge celebration as soon as they felt it right.

He also cleared up the confusion about Mazarine. She was in deed an airbender. He had known this for awhile. She had asked him to keep it a secret and train her when he visited the island. You were not allowed to be a Kyoshi if you had bending abilities until recently. Her family had lived in one of the last air villages to be attacked. The village had fled when word arrived of the other attacks. They had all moved to a near by Earth Kingdom villiage and hid their powers. Slowly some began to move away until only a few remained. Aang had found them a few months after the war ended and had been trying to gather others ever since.

The scouting had been going well. They were put into pars and asked to scout the area.

The only people who were not fairing well were Mazarine and Neikan.

"I don't understand why I have to work with him." Mazarine said as they walked into Zuko's office.

"What about me! I have no desire to work with you either!" Neikan yelled just as loud from his spot shutting the door.

Toph side glanced at Uncle with a 'they're lying' look.

"I'm sorry children but that is who Sokka paired you with. He felt your abilities would be best together." Iroh said as he flipped through some papers he needed to sign.

"And just what does Sokka know of my abilities?" Mazarine asked as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Toph.

"Enough to know this is working out perfectly so you need to suck it up and move on." Toph said trying to be nice.

Mazarine looked at the girl to her right. "I do not think this is working out perfectly."

"Listen this is how it works. You do what he says and it always works out. You do something other than that and you end up dead. So shut you little feather foot mouth before I have to shut it for you." Toph said as she placed her feet on the coffee table as if she were talking about the weather.

"Hey!" Neikan said with anger before he could stop himself.

Everyone turned to look at him waiting to see what he would say. He turned slightly pink before turning to face the closed door. "Never mind."

"Just return to your scouting and return tonight at dinner." Iroh said ending the topic.

The two got up and exited the room.

"Tell me again why we can't just let them switch partners?" Toph asked as she closed her eyes leaning her head back.

"Sokka said that they couldn't. I have no idea why. But that is what he said." Iroh said as he glanced over the paper in front of him.

"It was because we told him to." Yue said from her spot next to Toph.

Toph didn't move. Didn't jump. Only responded. "Why did you tell him that?"

Iroh had looked up when the woman had spoken. Never in all his years had he read or heard of a spirit appearing to someone as often as they did.

"Because they play a huge role." Yue said glance over at the blind girl next to her.

"You know you keep saying that about everyone and yet you won't tell us what their important role is or why." Toph said with her eyes closed. Slowly she opened them before speaking seriously. "I am starting to think you are sending everyone to their death."

"Toph while you have never met me, I assure you I would not send my friends to their deaths." Yue spoke defending herself.

"Yes I know you would never send your friends but who here is your friend. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and maybe Uncle. The rest of us are just pawns to keep them alive I am guessing." Toph said as she returned her feet to the floor and sat up.

Iroh sat in his seat. He had been wondering the same thing for awhile.

"Toph if you think back. I only requested that Neikan, his sister Kiwi, and Mazarine were present. Everyone else you called upon. So I do not think of them as pawns but extra help to keep my friends alive." Yue responded from her seat.

Toph sat for a moment looking at the woman. She couldnt feel her at all. It felt odd. At least when she couldn't feel Aang she could feel his wind or something. With her it was just a voice in a direction. It felt odd.

"If you must know. Mazarine and Neikan will be fulfilling their role tonight." Yue said as she stood to walk around the room. "They will run into his father while scouting."

"What?! We need to send them back up." Toph said looking towards Iroh.

"No. Neikan will gain his fathers trust and be informed about the rest of the plan." Yue said looking at the two from the window.

"Why would he just up and tell them about the plan?" Toph questioned confused about the logic.

"He will ask his son how his end of the plan is holding up. And trust me it will all work out." Yue said as she stopped to look out the window.

"And what of the others?" Toph asked a last question before the spirit would leave.

Yue glanced back at the woman. "They will be fine."

Toph smiled before speaking. "Ok you can return to your weird spirit world now."

Yue smiled before turning to Iroh. "Zuko and Katara are fine. They will return as soon as they finish what they started."

Iroh smiled. The girl still knew what worried him the most. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Mazarine and Neikan were currently strolling though the village.<p>

"I can't believe that you made me go up there." Neikan said looking away.

"I made you go up there! It was your idea." Mazarine said back in her defense.

"Well I say we just not speak and just keep our eyes open." Neikan suggested as he looked around the different shops.

They began to walk towards a stand that sold expensive scarfs when suddenly they were stopped.

" Neikan how nice to see you." Ryuji said from behind them.

Slowly turning around they looked at the man. "Nice to see you too."

"That is not a greeting for your father." He said as he hugged his son. "Who is this lovely lady you have with you?"

Neikan mind was running. _Father? That means, holy shit what the hell did I get into. That means he wants to use her for something. That's not good. Does he know who she is? He never lets me address him as father. What is going on?_

"This is Mazarine my girlfriend." Neikan finished with a light laugh.

"Your girlfriend? I have not heard anything about a girlfriend. How long have you been seeing each other?" Ryuji asked as his sons face turned slightly red.

"We have been seeing each other about week now." Mazarine said since Neikan seemed to be frozen.

"A week and you already call her your girlfriend. Did you get her pregnant?" Ryuji asked 100% serious.

Both of them blanched. "Seriously dad, no."

"Ahh well then, it is good to meet you." Ryuji said looking as fake happy as one could. "Son may I have a word."

"Yes father?" He asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. "What is this?"

"You are supposed to be doing a job for me. Not running around with a whore."

Neikan for some reason became angry. "Father she is not a whore. She is a beautiful woman who is very intelligent. And they are currently out of town. I have no desire to follow them and spend more money than need be on travel. They will return home and I will attempt it then."

"And." Mazarine said interrupting as both mens eyes went wide. "Since he now has an inside girl there is no need for him to run all around. I can easily get him into the palace and right into the Fire Lords chambers."

Ryuji looked at his son. "You told her!"

"Not intentionally. Last time I attempted to kill them I was thrown off the roof like brother but I landed in the gardens. Mazarine here found me and helped me to her room where she patched me up. I was forced to tell her what happened when they began to search the rooms for me.'' Neikan said looking at her with loving eyes. "She smiled and hid me from the guards, to which I then told her everything."

Mazarine smiled at the man with love as well. This lie was becoming quiet huge. While they had practiced it many times if something did happen like this, they just hopped they would remember it all.

"So then you want the Fire Lord dead as well?" Ryuji asked looking skeptical at the woman.

"Yes i do. Half my family was imprisoned when the war ended. And my father was killed. They gave me a job in the palace to make up for it. As if that would help." Mazarine said with hate. "Everything was fine with Oazi. He was a true leader."

Ryuji smiled at the woman. "What are you two doing for dinner? There are some things we need to discuss."

Mazarine and Neikan made their way down the street holding hands as Ryuji led them to an inn to talk about some things.

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko could hear the fighting taking place outside. The two were doing everything that they were suppose to do. They only needed to survive long enough for Katara and Zuko to kill the bad guy. Who they still had no idea who it was.<p>

"Any guesses?" Zuko asked as they made their way down another hall.

"None." Katara said as she rounded a corner. "I mean it has to be someone we know but I have no idea who."

They began to run faster knowing their friends could only last so long against that large of an enemy.

* * *

><p>"General Iroh a letter has arrived for you from Mai and TyLee." A messenger said as he walked into the room.<p>

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Katara could finally see the door ahead of them. This was it. It was finally time to see who was really behind all of this.<p>

Zuko began to run faster as his hands started to glow red.

* * *

><p>Iroh scanned the letter. "What?!"<p>

Toph jumped from her seat. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>Zuko punched the door down as Katara followed behind him with ice daggers at the ready.<p>

"How nice of you to join us for some tea. Your Uncle would be so proud." A woman spoke to the two.

* * *

><p>"They found Ryuji wife. She was torn to pieces before being thrown in a river." Iroh said with a blanched look.<p>

"Thats terrible." Toph said bringing a hand to her mouth.

"But the worst part is someone is impersonating her and was last seen visiting with..."

* * *

><p>"Ozai?" Katara and Zuko asked in unison.<p>

"Yes children it is so nice to see you again." Ozai spoke with a smile.

"But how? You are dead. I watched you die!" Zuko yelled in anger.

"Yes I know and Katara drained my blood to make sure." Ozai said with a sadistic smile.

Zuko side glanced at Katara. He had no idea she had done that. He wasn't sure if he was happy or scared she did it.

"I am a spirit. Not just your little friend Yue and Angi can visit the living you know." Ozai said with an evil smile.

"Only spirits from the spirit world may visit." Katrara attempted to justify knowing there was no way he was in the spirit world.

"Yes and good thing the spirit world was redone or else I may not have made it there." Ozai paused knowing they had no idea. "The spirit world now allows everyone in. Just different people have to live in different places. I just happen to be on the list where I can still visit, huge mistake on their part no doubt. But a wonderful one none the less."

* * *

><p>"When?" Toph asked confused. No one was allowed to see him except Katara and Zuko. How could she have seen him?<p>

"It looks like not more than a week ago." Iroh said as he reread the letter again.

"How is that even possible?! He is dead. We drained his blood." Toph asked looking at the old man in confusion and slightly scared.

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me that you are a spirit just visiting. And no one in the spirit world has caught that yet?" Katara asked again to clarify.<p>

"Yes. There are hundreds of spirits who visit the living. It is hard to keep track." Ozai said with a slight laugh.

"How are you running this show from the spirit world?" Zuko asked now confused further but still had his guard up. "Agni said that spirits can only visit for so long and so often."

"He is correct. I can only visit for a short period of about 20 minutes. And only about once a week. Normally a Thursday." Ozai said as he watched the lights go on in their heads.

"You've been sending the letters. That's why they are listening to you. They think you are still alive." Katara said with a grin as she figured out the puzzle. "We can't find the hawk because it is an animal spirit. It comes and goes as you command it. Like the fish. But it has to have a home, like the lake. To him it's the castle."

"Correct. I found him in the spirit world and he was easy to tame." Ozai said with a glance to the animal. "This lovely creature has been doing my bidding for me while I am away."

* * *

><p>"What's her name?" Toph asked as she looked out the window.<p>

Iroh scanned the letter. "Kwan."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Kwan. Why would you do this?" Zuko asked as he looked at the elderly woman.<p>

"Because things were so much better when Ozai was in charge. When Ryuji came to me and asked me to pretend to be his wife and help Ozai I couldn't say know. Things would be better when he would rule again." Ms Kwan said with a smile.

She was insane. How could she possibly think this was good? Katara thought to herself.

"We will soon rule again. And then everything will be back to normal. Children in line. None of this dancing and singing nonsense." She spoke again with a smile starting to spend across her face as he eyes unfocused.

Katara was sure of it now. The woman was insane. How were they going to stop a spirit and a crazy lady.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think?**

**20 points to whoever knows who Ms. Kwan is. :-D**

**And also who saw that coming? No one :-P But some of you were pretty close. Guesses as to what will happen next.**

**Please review and let me hear some love this week.**

**Side note: Thoughts and prayer to those effected by Issac. I hope everyone is ok.**

**Second side note: Today is the 15th anniversary of Princess Di death. _Silent moment. _Great woman there.**


	39. Chapter 39: Let the fighting begin

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Life is an Adventure! :-) **

**Well this one ended up a little longer than the last few. And there is a little action and a little romance and a little answering of questions. Lol. I hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews: **

**Shadow's Angel818: Thanks! Thanks. And Thanks! :-P**

**Fman13: Same person just his spirit. And you will get your other answers in this chapter. **

**Moonlightrurouni: Some booty is kicked this chapter. :-D**

**Gazara: Yulp. So many people didn't see it. That was what I was hopping. :-D**

**Kom'rk: I am glad it was out of no where for ya. And sorry no where near Minnesota so that's not happening. Hope you like this one too. :-D**

**And there you go!**

**Since no one figured it out Ms. Kwan was the fire nation teacher at the school Aang attended when they visited.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Toph and Iroh had skipped dinner in an effort to solve the problem of how the mystery woman could have been seen last week with Ozai.<p>

They were currently in Zuko's office coming up with theories still.

"A man dressed like Ozai." Toph suggested.

Iroh shook his head. "Too simple. Someone would see the difference from close up."

"Maybe it was a picture of him that someone had painted on a sculpture and she was carrying it around." Toph suggested.

"She was carrying around a statue that someone thought was a real person." Iroh repeated back to her with skepticism.

"Ok maybe it was just a picture." Toph tried again.

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose. "Toph no one is that stupid."

"Sokka." Toph suggested.

Iroh gave her a look saying true before he spoke. "But I doubt that a bunch of people would think that."

"Ok what if the entire town was drugged and just told that was what happened." Toph suggested. "In an effort to make us confused."

Iroh sat there for a moment. This was becoming insane. Nothing was making sense.

"I just know it can't be him." Toph said as she stood to walk to the window. "I watched Katara drain his blood. She waited until I confirmed his heart stopped and then made small holes with ice all over his arms and pulled out every ounce of blood she could reach. There is no way that is him."

Iroh nodded. He could understand the children's worries that he was faking his death and the need to drain his blood to confirm that he was never coming back. "Then there has to be another explanation."

"Ok maybe a.."

"Sir Neikan and Mazarine are back." May called from the other side of the door. "Do you want them to come in?"

"Yes please." Iroh called to the door. "Maybe a break will be able to help with this problem." He directed towards Toph who was walking back to the couch.

Neikan and Mazarine walked in as May opened the door. May took her spot next to the door after she shut it.

"So what did your dad say during your daddy meet my girlfriend dinner?" Toph asked as she laughed and placed her feet on the table in front of her.

Mazarine gave her a death glare.

"It wasn't as comfortable as you make it out to be." Neikan said as he took a seat in a chair.

"It was hard to keep up with the lies." Mazarine said as she took a seat on the arm of the chair Neikan was sitting in.

"Maybe you shouldn't have used all the lies then." Toph responded with a evil smile.

"It was your idea!" Mazarine screamed from her seat.

Toph smiled got larger. "I suggested it. I never said you should do it."

Mazarine was about to kill Toph when Iroh spoke. "Let's get back to the point here. What did you learn?"

"All he said was that he wanted us in the palace two days from now at noon." Neikan responded from his seat.

"He didn't tell us how many people there would be or what was going to happen. Just that there would be a signal and we should start attacking after it." Mazarine responded from her seat on the arm.

"Well that was a lot of crap." Toph responded as she placed her feet back onto the floor.

"Not really we now know when they will be attacking. The numbers I am not worried about. I was only concerned about when." Iroh spoke as he stood from his chair.

Turning to May he spoke. "Tell the others but make sure that it is spread quietly."

May nodded and everyone knew the meeting was over. Neikan and Mazarine left to rest for the night.

Toph and Iroh sat there looking down thinking.

"So we have a crazy dude from the fire nation. A crazy dude from the South Pole. A woman impersonating a crazy fire nation duded wife. An entire village that has seen Ozai. Zuko and Katara are gone until who knows where. A crazy dude telling them what to do. And we are going to be attacked two days from now at noon." Toph said as she counted them off on her fingers. "In short what the hell is going on?"

Iroh looked around the room. He had no idea what was going on. How are they suppose to fight something that they don't know. He placed his hands in his face. This was not looking good.

"I do seem to remember that someone once told me that these children could do anything." Ursa said from her spot in the doorway.

Iroh looked up at his friend. She was right. These were some amazing children. "Toph spread the word. Meeting in the morning before breakfast. Tell Sokka what is going on and see if he can come up with a new plan."

Toph nodded before leaving.

"Sometimes you need tea Iroh." Ursa said as she turned to walk away. "Never forget that."

Iroh smiled. _I think she wants me to talk to the white lotus._

* * *

><p>"I was wondering how long it was going to take until you got here." Ms. Kwan said as she poured the tea.<p>

Katara and Zuko looked between each other confused.

"Ryuji had informed me that you two were traveling again and that I should attempt to kill you then." Ms. Kwan said while sipping her tea.

The two had just became more and more confused as the conversation went on. Ozai's spirit was telling an old school teacher what to do to kill them. And she was telling Ryuji in the Fire Nation and Kurai in the South Pole. Not to mention she was in control of entire army. What the hell were they suppose to do to resolve this one?!

"Why don't you sit and have some tea. Everything will be fine. I will make sure you have a short and easy death." Ms. Kwan spoke as if she were talking about a gift for them.

What?! Katara thought.

She is insane. Zuko thought to himself as well.

They needed to figure out something quickly. Kom'rk and Samanya were outside fighting trying to buy them time. If they didn't hurry then they might die.

Glancing sideways Zuko looked at Katara. She nodded in response. Both flew forward on the ready to attack the woman.

Soldiers who had been standing at the wall ran at them to prevent them from reaching the woman. Katara easily took care of them with one sweep of her whip. Zuko began to send fire balls at the woman. She defended herself easily enough with her own bending.

Ozai laughed out loud as he spoke. "My time is up. Good luck Ms. Kwan." Before he disappeared.

Ms. Kwan took a stance and began to throw fire balls in return at the young man.

Katara was holding her own easily. She sent ice daggers at the three men running at her trapping them to the wall. She began to run at the next group coming towards her. Creating an ice sword she began to swing at them jumping and kicking until they fell. She was running low on water. She needed to find more or risk having to go for her sword only.

Zuko sent another spinning kick at the woman. She easily blocked the fire and sent back some small fire punches. It wasn't going well. She was after all a former teacher. She needed to be excellent with her bending. While she was not a master she was very close no doubt.

Zuko kicked again. Shit. "Katara switch!"

Katara didn't even glance over her shoulder. She could feel the change happening. She shoulder began to tingle. Without missing a second between her ice sword swing at a man she spun on her toes and a fire sword was in its place.

"Sucks to be you." Katara said as she glanced at the men in front of her staring at her in awe.

Running at them she jumped and began to spin using the skills Zuko had taught her in swordsman ship.

Zuko stopped all fireballs but still had not returned anything at the woman. Katara had used at the water he could feel. What the hell was he going to do? The daggers that she had used were still holding men to the wall, releasing them would be only more people they would have to fight.

"Katara!" Zuko asked in desperation.

Katara sent her sword threw another man before turning to look at him. "What?"

Zuko blocked another fire ball before responding. "Water?"

Katara glanced around before she blocked a kick with her arm and sent a man flying. Kicking another man in the chest before round housing another she paused. _Water, water, water._

Everyone was unconscious or being held to the wall. She could feel the water in more peoples bodies coming toward her. It wouldn't be long and they would be seeing a huge amount of men. She looked at Zuko. He was now in close combat. She kicked at his legs and he punched towards her face. They were evenly matched by Katara could see the burn marks from her place yards away. He had blocked the same thing too many times.

"Katara!" Zuko said again as his arm stung from the burn on his arm.

She could only think of one thing at this point but Zuko would not like it. "Zuko you will have to blood bend!"

"What?!" Zuko called back in response as he sent Ms. Kwan flying across the room. "There is no water in here?"

"The closest water is two rooms away. There is no way you can pull it here." Katara responded as ran towards him.

"So you get it here and I will use it." Zuko yelled as Ms. Kwan got up from the floor.

"That's stupid." Katara said as she reached him. "Switch me. I will fight her and you get the guards."

"Deal!" Zuko said as he looked at her. "Be careful."

Katara pulled the water towards her. It would only be half a second until it was there. Ms. Kwan sent a fire ball at her which she easily dodged. "Just so you know. You are nowhere near as skilled as Zuko. He is five times your skill."

Ms. Kwan gave her an angered look. "I am 500 times better than him."

"No you see he didn't want to kill you." Katara said as she created an ice sword and let a few daggers hang in the air around her. "I on the other hand don't have the need to do that."

"But you are a goody goody. You would never kill anyone." Ms. Kwan said from her spot across the room.

"Well you haven't heard what I have done recently. I always help my friends. And I never let anyone hurt them. Especially Zuko." Katara said as she ran towards the woman.

Ms. Kwan dodged the first attack with only a slight cut on her arm. "How many have you killed then? Once you start you cannot stop. You are just like me."

Katara spun and let two daggers fly at the woman. "I am not like you. I have only killed three people. All of which threatened my friends lives. Zuko spent over a week in the hospital."

"That means nothing." The woman responded as she kicked and threw fire balls at Katara. "People kill for things they love every day. You are just like me."

Katara was pissed. She was nothing like this woman. She ran at her full speed easily dodging all the fire balls the woman threw at her. Catching the woman by the throat she threw her to the closest wall and froze her limbs to it.

"Listen here bitch. I am nothing like you. I do things to protect my friends. I only have killed people who have killed other for no reason. Or they have threatened my life." Katara spoke to the woman. Grabbing her throat again she moved into her ear. "And just so you know, I hold you personally responsible for the loss of my potential child. It may have been a scheme by the spirits but I considered it real and you are the reason I lost him."

The older woman's eyes grew wide. She could feel the young woman in front of her was serious. She was about to die.

"Never ever think I won't kill you if given the chance." Katara said as she hit the woman over the head knocking her unconscious.

"You ok?" Zuko called as he finished the newest group of men off.

"Fine. Let's go. We need to help Kom'rk and Samanya." Katara said as she walked towards him.

Zuko glanced from her to Ms. Kwan who was unconscious on the wall. "Did you kill her?"

"No but next time I will." Katara said in hate. "She…she…"

Zuko paused knowing what she was going to say. "We will have another chance. And it will be just as real and not as scary next time. No spirits tricking us. Just you and me and a little baby."

Glancing up at Zuko in shock she spoke. "How did you.."

"I love you. I know what means a lot to you. And I know how your mind works. I've known for awhile. I was going to talk to you about it when we solved this." Zuko said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

Smiling in return Katara responded. "I should have known. I can't keep much from you."

Zuko kissed her forehead. "Now shall we go kick some ass and help our friends?"

Katara nodded. "Then we need to go back as soon as possible and ask Uncle about this."

"Deal." Zuko responded before they took off towards the nearest exit of the castle. "By the way. You killed three people?"

Katara smiled. "No. I captured them and gave them to some people who wanted them dead."

"Oh ok." Zuko said as they ran down the hall relieved slightly.

"I've only killed one." Katara spoke. "Toph killed the rest."

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

"This is not the time." Katara said stopping to look at him. "I promise that I didn't do it on purpose."

"And Toph's?" Zuko questioned.

"Long story. One was on accident. Two were holding Aang and we thought he was dead. And the other three were more or less situations where they killed themselves via something she threw." Katara said looking at him in stress.

Zuko grabbed his head. "I know nothing about you guys."

"You weren't suppose to know. It happened shortly after the war ended. We didn't want to talk about it." Katara spoke feeling the people getting closer to them. "Toph really hates to speak of it and has regular nightmares about it. Now can we please talk about this later?"

Zuko glanced at her before nodded and running again. "We are definitely talking about this later."

Katara nodded as she ran as well.

* * *

><p>Morning came and the group was currently assembles in Zuko's office.<p>

Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah stood by the balcony door.

Avril and Char were standing to the right of the fireplace.

Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks stood to the left of the fireplace.

Carmen, Toph, and Ursa sat on the couch.

Neikan sat in the chair while Mazarine sat on the arm.

Tearay and Dean were sharing the chair on the opposite side of the couch.

Kiwi and Suki were sitting on extra chairs brought it next to the door.

Jee and May stood on either side behind Zuko's desk.

Iroh sat in the chair.

And of course Sokka stood in the middle of everyone.

"So what is the plan?" Toph asked as she looked at the man.

"Well as you all know we were informed that Ryuji will be attacking tomorrow at noon. We have not heard anything from Katara and Zuko so we are going to assume they will not be here." Sokka paused looking around the group. "So this is the plan….

Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah, you will be in charge of the army. Make sure they are on their guard and ready at a moment's notice.

Avril and Char, we need those bombs as soon as possible. I know you have them done. But we all know your done means it can kill still. I want them perfect.

Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks, you two will be in charge of the archers. The will need your eyes and skills if something goes wrong. Keep them on their toes.

Carmen and Toph, you will be the front lines. As soon as we know where the attack is I want you there in seconds. Make them stop for as long as possible.

Tearay, Dean, Suki, Jee and May will all be with the second line. After they enter the palace grounds we will need you to stop them as soon as possible."

"And what about Kiwi, Neikan, Mazarine, Ursa, and Iroh." Carmen asked from her place on the couch.

"Ursa, Iroh and Kiwi, will all be in the safe location." Sokka looked at Neikan and Mazarine. "I was informed that you will be handling your father when the time comes."

"What? By who?" Neikan asked looking at him as if he was insane.

"Yue and Agni." Sokka said as if it were final. "They told me that you would know what to do so we are leaving it at that."

Everyone looked at around for a moment before returning their attention to Sokka. "I will be with Suki. Everyone needs to be ready and in place at noon. That is all."

Glancing around Kammi said what everyone was thinking. "Do we know how many or what?"

"No all we know is that they will be attacking at noon." Iroh answered this question for him.

"We are counting on everyone. Zuko and Katara want to return to everyone and let's make that happen." Ursa said as everyone stood to leave.

Smiling everyone began to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tearay and Dean sat in the garden. "So we are in the second line." Tearay spoke.

"Yeah." Dean responded nervously.

Tearay looked at Dean. "What do you think it will be since the spirits are involved?"

"If I had to guess just normal people. But a lot of them." Dean said as he leaned back to lay in the grass.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we didn't have to fight all the time?" Tearay asked as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

Dean smiled at her. He knew she wanted more than anything to have a normal life. They had spoken of it on their trip back from Zuko and Katara. "I am sure it will happen one day."

"But will we be alive then?" Tearay asked concern evident in her voice.

Dean's smile fell as he sat up. "If you are asking if we are going to die tomorrow my answer is no."

"But how can you be sure. I have never faced so many people at once. I am good with small groups and one on one." Tearay spoke as she looked him square in the eye.

Dean took her hand in his. "I know because I just found you. There is no way I am going to lose you before I even get a chance to know you."

Tearay smiled and blushed slightly.

"Now just relax for today." Dean said as he pulled her to lay with him on the grass.

"Fine." Tearay said as she finally relaxed curling into him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mazarine stood looking out of her balcony. "Tomorrow is going to be my first actual battle."

"Are you scared?"

Mazarine jumped and spun to look at the person who owned the voice. "Neikan what the hell?! How did you get in here?"

"Assassin." Was his only response as he walked next to her on the balcony. Leaning on it he continued. "Are you scared?"

Mazarine returned to looking out across the city. "I haven't figured it out yet. I mean I an nervous but I don't know if I am scared."

"That makes no sense." Neikan said with a laugh trying to relax her.

She laughed slightly before speaking. "I don't know how to describe it. I know that I will be fine but I am worried that I won't live up to what others think I am suppose to do."

Neikan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You will be fine."

Smiling she leaned on the railing as well. "I hope so."

"Well think of it this way. You are going to be with me. And I apparently have to kill my father." Neikan said as he turned to lean on one elbow and face her. "You just have to do better than me."

Mazarine turned to face him as well. "No one said you have to kill him. They just said that you would know what to do."

"My father is a terrible person. He should die. He has done nothing good to me or Kiwi. And he more or less killed my brother. He is evil and deserves it." Neikan said while glancing at the ground.

Mazarine took a step forward and touched his arm. "You will do what you want to do. And no matter what it is it will be right. I will back you 100%."

Neikan smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Mazarine said as they returned their looks to the city.

Slowly Neikan's arm made its way around her waist as Mazarine's head began to rest on his shoulder. Both gaining comfort in each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ursa and Iroh sat in the tea room.

"Somewhere along the way there seem to have been some relationships made." Ursa said as she motioned towards the garden and the bedroom balcony.

Iroh followed her motions and smiled at her. "There always seems to be some kind of a relationship made out of a situation like this."

"True but will it last." Ursa questioned as she sipped her tea.

"Not one I know of has failed yet." Iroh said as he too took a sip of his tea.

Ursa smiled knowing who he was referring to. "Do we know of any other relationships?"

"Not that I am aware of. You do know about Toph and Aang, Sokka and Suki, and May and Jee." Iroh said with a smile jokingly.

"You forgot Zuko and Katara." She responded with just as much sarcasm.

As their laughing came to a soft stop Ursa spoke again. "Will we really make it through tomorrow?"

Iroh placed his tea down as he thought. "These children have never let me down I do not except them to now."

"But Aang has left." Ursa spoke. "And Katara and Zuko have yet to send word."

"Sokka sent Aang for something. He will return before it is too late. And Katara and Zuko will return when their task is done. They are all strong." Iroh finished as he looked out the window.

Ursa glanced out as well. There in the garden stood all of the children that would soon be saving her. They were all talking and goofing off as if it were just a regular day. Not as if tomorrow they could be dead.

"The important thing about these children is they are not afraid. They take everything head on. And when a problem is one of theirs it's all over theirs." Iroh said as he smiled at the way Toph was trying to punch Sokka.

Ursa glanced down at the children as a small food fight broke out after Kammi threw some cake at Carmen. "Friends last forever if they are the right kind."

"Katara only picks good ones." Iroh smiled at the group. "She is what holds them together. If something were to happen to her. Let's just say that person would die a more painful death than I would ever wish upon anyone."

Ursa smiled. "I believe it will never come to that."

"Neither do I." Iroh said as he raised his glass to the children below. "My the spirits be with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait what do you mean Ozai?" Kom'rk asked as the four walked away from the castle.

Katara and Zuko had easily made their way out of the castle to meet up with Samanya and Kom'rk. Once together they were unstoppable. So much so that the group retreated into the castle and locked the doors.

The group was currently attempting to get back to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible.

"What I mean is, Ozai is the person running this. I know it might be hard to believe but spirits can visit this world freely. And apparently because of an oversight he can visits as he pleases." Zuko said as his pace quickened.

"So how do we kill a spirit?" Kom'rk asked confused.

"We have no idea. That is why we have to get back as soon as possible." Katara said as she jumped over a tree root in her way.

The four lapsed into silence as they ran through the forest jumping over roots and bushes as needed until they reached to the town.

"We need to get a faster means of transportation." Zuko said as he looked around the town.

"Sapphire!" Someone called as they ran towards the group. Katara looked confused as the woman walked up to her. "I have been looking for you everywhere. A letter came for you today."

"Thanks." Katara said before the woman smiled and turned to leave.

"Let me know if you need to stay at the inn again." The young woman yelled as she turned.

Suddenly Katara remembered she had sent a letter to her brother saying that they hadn't found anything and would be returning soon. But that was over a week ago before they left.

It was true, it had become dark long ago. They should be heading towards an inn.

"What does the letter say?" Zuko asked as his train of thought was going down the same road.

Katara opened it and her eyes grew as she did so. "Apparently we are needed back in the Fire Nation as soon as possible. And he is sending Aang and Appa to come get us."

Zuko looked at her in shock. "When was the letter sent?"

"A two days ago."

"Well that means the letter must have arrived this morning." Zuko thought of his standard hawk.

"Does it say when Aang with arrive?" Kom'rk asked as he looked around the village for him.

Katara began to scan the letter. "It sounds like he thinks tomorrow."

"So then we stay here tonight and catch a ride with him back. In Appa it would only take two days max to get there if he is rested." Zuko said with a smile.

"Wait we have been traveling by foot this entire time when we could have taken Appa and been here in two days instead of almost five." Kom'rk asked in hatred.

"Yulp." Katara smiled. "Now let's go find that woman so we can have a place to sleep tonight."

Kom'rk was about to lose it. "Are you serious!?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: And what do you think? I hope that you totally like it. :-D Only a few more chapters and then this part of our lovely story. **

**I hope that you have an amazing week. I get two entire days off! I have no idea what I am going to do with myself. Lol. **

**Enjoy until next time.**


	40. Chapter 40: Visit from the Spirits

**A/N: Ok so I need some computer savy peoples help. So this is what is happening at my house. Our internet is being picky. We can play internet based games. We can do Netflix via our ipads and wii. We can do all of our internet based apps like twitter, facebook, tv guide, etc. And on my computer I can use the wireless connection to print and connect to my ipad (you need the internet for them.) But when we go to actually use like Firefox or internet explorer it won't work. It has become increasingly frustrating. And when we call about it they say it is working fine and it is something on our end. How is it something on our end if every computer or internet capable device doesn't work?!**

**GAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**So needless to say the internet won't let me be on to upload any chapters. :-/ So I am currently at my sisters uploading the small chapter that I have now rewritten four times because it keeps getting lost during transfers from my ipad when people keep turning our internet off in an attempt to fix it without telling the rest of the family. :-/**

**It has been an increasingly terrible week and I am about to give up on life. Seriously, I have now been to 5, count them 5, interviews where I have gotten a second one and the person conducting the second interview asks we a question out of left field and I respond with well my degree is in blah blah and they go oh really and then look at my resume for the first time and tell me I am not qualified to work the position. :-/ Normal people would have looked at that before I even got a call about the first interview not in the middle of the second. :-/ **

**So all in all. Today is my only day off this week until next Tuesday so I drove the 45 minutes to my sisters apartment to use her internet and computer to type this up for you guys.**

**I know its short and I know most of you are going to be upset with it but this is all I have motivation for at this point. **

**Hopefully Fridays will be better.**

**Reviews:**

**Gazara: Thanks for totally getting why they are walking lol**

**Fman13: Thanks and I am glad you get it now. :-)**

**Cream-Pie13: This update is sad. :-/ Sorry.**

**Moonlightrurouni: lol love it!**

**Patty cake rocks: Thanks! And Thank! And I hope you are feeling better soon. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Aang said as he turned to look at his friends across the fire. "It was Oazi's spirit. Giving orders to some lady. Who was giving orders the Kurai and Ryuji."<p>

"Yes." Zuko said as he looked at his friend. "Is there any way that you could let the spirits know?"

Aang sat for a moment. "I have never spoken to anyone really in charge, mostly just previous Avatars."

Katara looked down. That was what they were hoping on. While waiting for Aang to arrive Katara and Zuko had told Samanya and Kom'rk what had happened. They could not figure out what the possible explanation could be. Everyone knew he was dead. Did they think they could bring him back? They had finally come to the conclusion that Aang could tell the spirits what was going on and they could fix it.

But now knowing that Aang didn't really know who to tell they had hit a snag.

"We will be arriving in the Fire Nation tomorrow evening. We can ask Iroh then. He has spoken with Yue a few times now. Maybe she knows something." Aang said as Appa moaned in the background as Samanaya rubbed his stomach.

"I totally forgot about Agni. He told me that if I needed something that he would show up." Zuko said as he slapped his head. "But that was over two weeks ago. I doubt that he would come now."

"you never know. It might take awhile but I am sure he will come." Aang said as he smiled to his friend. "Sometimes spirits take a little to get the message."

Zuko nodded as he glanced over Aang's shoulder to Appa.

"Aang what do you know about nomad traders." Katara asked as she looked at the girl petting Appa.

Aang looked at his friend oddly. "Not much. They never stay in one place long and they normally travel in large groups. Why?"

"Samanya is one. Except she had a huge home in the mountains and traders came to her sent by her parents, who travel alone." Katara spoke. "And then there is the fact that she knows things that only experienced soldiers with combat training know. And she can hold her own better than most people I meet."

"Well a lot has happened since I met with them when I was little. Since the war they could have had to learn combat to keep thieves at bay. And putting down roots and knowing your area would be the best way to defend yourself." Aang spoke in the girls defense.

"Yes true. But even the most recent information that I am aware of from the Fire Nation says the same as you. But mine says they no longer exists and have been gone for over 50 years now." Zuko said as he popped a berry into his mouth.

"That is an even better reason to keep it hidden." Aang stated. "The less of your enemy knows your alive the better."

Katara and Zuko nodded as they too understood that reasoning.

"I don't know. There is just something off about her." Katara said with a straight face. "She reminds me of Mia."

"I am sure she is nothing to worry about. There are more important things to worry about now." Aang said with a mouthful of berries.

Katara nodded but still couldn't shake the feeling.

As the group sat around the fire waiting for it to reach that point where they could sleep, they head a noise to their right. Someone was talking.

"How is it my fault?"

"You dropped us in the wrong spot!"

"You gave me the location so then it's your fault."

Suddenly the two came out of the bushes to five people ready to kill when them.

"What the heck?!"

"Don't kill them it's Yue and Agni." Zuko said slightly disappointed.

The two spirits became depressed. "You wanted to kill someone. Good thing we are dead."

"We came because you needed us." Yue said as she lightly smacked Kyle's arm for saying that.

"Well we are slightly confused." Katara spoke.

"To say the least!" Zuko yelled from his spot behind her.

Turning to give him a death glare she continued. "We found the castle where the letters were coming from."

"And?" Yue asked fairly confused.

"Ozai was there." Katara finished.

"What?!" Both the spirits responded.

Zuko looked between them. "You didn't know?"

"No. That son of a bitch is suppose to be dead." Kyle spoke as he began to pace the room.

Katara looked at Zuko when he spoke. "It was his spirit. He said that because of the new rules he could come and go because someone messed up." Zuko looked at Agni. "I am going to assume the new rules were put into place when you became Agni."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. About five years ago now."

"Is there a way you can let someone know?" Aang asked from his seat. "He is sending out orders still via the human he is in contact with."

Yue gave Kyle a look. "We can but to be honest we don't know how long it could take. And your friends are getting ready for a huge battle. Even if we could stop him now the damage is already done for the battle."

"Do what you can and we will here too." Zuko said as he felt defeated.

"I do have a few questions though. How did you not know that he was here? Isn't he like on massive holding or something. And how do we stop him if you can't."

Kyle looked at Yue. "There is no way to stop him that we are aware of. Since he is a spirit everything is ineffective to him."

"And as for why we didn't know, we are unaware of what every other spirit is doing. Most of the upper spirits are always gone working on tasks with the humans and the non uppers are living in an entirely different area." Yue said with a smile. "I am sure Aang can explain that to you better."

Katara nodded as she turned to smile at her friend.

"We will look into this and get back to you as soon as we know anything." Yue said with a smile in return.

And with that the two spirits were gone.

"Well that as helpful." Kom'rk said sarcastically. "We know as much as we did before."

"Yue won't let us down."Aang said to him."Trust her."

* * *

><p>"How the hell did we not know this?" Kyle said as he walked around the room of Yue's house.<p>

Yue looked at hi from her seat. "I don't know. But I am guessing they didn't tell us on purpose."

"So then you are thing the same thing as me." Agni said looking at her seriously.

Yue nodded. "They told us to give them those bending skills because they knew Ozai was in charge of it. And only those bending skills will stop him."

"We should have asked more questions. I feel like we lied to our friends." Kyle said suddenly depressed.

Yue nodded in agreement as they feel into silence.

Kyle finally spoke. "Let's go talk to some people and get this stupid shit straightened out."

Yue nodded. "I'm done being nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done. :-/ Sad right? Took you a whole what 15 minutes to read if that. *sigh* well I will try harder for this Friday. Have a good week until then! ;-D**


	41. Chapter 41: Get your fight on!

**A/N: So here we are again. I will tell you that I had a tremendous amount of time off today, otherwise you would be getting a chapter about as long as the last one. So shout to my boss who gave me my afternoon shift off. :-D**

**Still haven't figured out the internet thing but I am going to attempt it since I am the only one here. **

**Let me know what you think! :-D**

**Reviews:**

**Fman13: Thank you. I hope this one does a little better for you.**

**Cream-Pie13: lol that's going to happen in the next chapter don't worry.**

**Gazara: Thank you for getting at those haters lol. Means a lot that someone still thinks I'm doing ok. And my week ended up pretty good. :-P Hope you had a good week.**

**Kom'rk: I have to say that when I read your review I instantly relaxed. Thanks. It made me take a breath and look at things. You're amazing! And thanks for the review.**

**There you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Appa landed with a loud thud in the training grounds and the group riding him jumped off.<p>

"Katara and Zuko are need on the front lines!" Ursa yelled from her place with Iroh beside the practice fields.

Katara nodded and began to run as fast as she could to the front lines.

Zuko stopped her just as an arrow would have hit her chest. "We need a plan."

"Ok how about our friends are in trouble and we just go running at them!" Katara said as she watched Mika take another hit to the chest as she fell.

Zuko glanced around. They were losing horribly. He had no idea how long they had been fighting or when they last had a break but from the looks of the solidest it had not been recently. He knew they needed to dive them back using as little of Katara's energy as possible so she could heal as many as possible.

"What would Sokka do?" Zuko asked Katara as an arrow went between their heads.

Katara looked at him as if he were insane. "I don't know. Something stupid that woks out in the end."

"Good enough for me." Zuko said as he took a stance. "Let's just go at it head on. Conserve your energy so that you can heal some of them."

Katara smiled. "Finally!"

Mika, Sarah, and Pixie Minx fell. "There are too many of them and we haven't had time to rest in three days now. This isn't going to end well."

Suddenly a flash of red and blue went flying past them. "Katara! Zuko!"

Katara took the right while Zuko took the left standing back to back in the center of the group attacking them.

"I think I have been away too long. Someone let these disgusting things into my palace." Zuko said attempting to get their attention.

Katara glanced around as some of them began to look in their direction. But it wasn't enough if they were to save heir friends. "Hey idiots! We are talking to you! Get out of the palace." Katara yelled as she sent a wall of ice daggers flying at a group of men.

Some dodged while others didn't notice and got hit.

Zuko smiled. Most seemed inexperienced. This was a tactic of his fathers. Send in good warriors to wear them down and then send the inexperienced in to tire them out and be killed when the good warriors are rested. "Well this will be easier than we thought."

"Try not to kill too many!" Katara yelled as she began to run at the group in front o her.

Running in his own direction Zuko began to fight with his swords. No use in wasting good bending on someone who barley knows hand to hand.

He easily ran threw them severely injuring most of the men to his right. "I hope they don't die here. Katara would be pissed."

Running back towards where they had separated, Zuko engaged more men. This was becoming boring. They weren't even blocking. He could tell now how tired his men were. They did not have the numbers to keep up with something like this. Zuko cut through another line of men as he thought bout his father's plans. "Normally he sent in an entire army of around 1000 for something as small as the palace. Then he would send another round of horrible fighters of around 2000. They would easily out number the small group guarding the palace and any reinforcements they brought."

All he had to do was defeat about 1000 men and then they would have to retreat and regroup, giving the palace time to recover. Zuko sent another man flying before he started to run towards the palace. "Katara!"

Katara had been fighting her own battle. Without a sword she was forced to use ice. At first she only had daggers but it was using too much of her energy so she created a sword. "Zuko taught me this for a reason, might as well use it."

She was easily fending off the men who were attacking her. She was not one to move around a lot because if she lost her footing her bending would be hindered. She was feeling pretty good about herself and becoming slightly bored when she heard Zuko yell for her. Scared at first he needed help but then realizing it was just a listen to me yell, she responded. "What?"

"We need to clear out about 2000. Can you take around 1000 out or do you need help?" Zuko yelled as he set his footing getting ready to attack full on now.

Katara sent a man flying into a tree with ice daggers as he finished. A smile spread over her face.

The men around both of them stopped and took a few steps backwards.

"Do they really think they can take 1000 of us out each?"

"They are bluffing. No one can do that."

"Why is she smiling?"

"I think they are insane."

"No one said we would have to fight them at full strength."

Katara stood and relaxed visibly. "Oh yeah. I can do 1000 easy."

Zuko smiled from her response. "Remember you said not to kill many."

"I'll try not to." Katara said as she cracked her fingers. "Let's see how should I do this."

* * *

><p>Carmen and Toph and helped everyone back onto the palace grounds before Toph created a new wall that was taller and slightly thicker to replace the broken one.<p>

Everyone was tired. The injured had been taken to the infirmaries and other had been taken to spare rooms. To their good fortune no one had died yet. But it was obvious some would not make it through the night.

"How is the city looking?" Sokka asked as Carmen entered the room.

"When we passed over it looked unharmed. No one was out but there was no one fighting." Kom'rk spoke.

Sokka glanced out the balcony window. This room you could see the battle feild but not not the city. They had attacked from the forest where Sokka had assumed but the number of men made it impossible for them to stop them.

"How are Zuko and Katara doing?" Aang asked from his seat by the fire.

Mazarine looked out and saw the two fighting with smiles across their faces. "I'd say they are having a good time."

A few of them smirked. "Only those two."

"Well they should be able to easily drive them backwards. We need to figure out how to stop them. We need time to rest and regain our troops." Sokka said as he paced the balcony.

"Zuko seemed to have it worked out when we were down there." Carmen said remembering what he yelled to Katara. "I think we should wait until they can fill us in on what happened and what he thinks is going on before we continue."

Sokka glanced down at his sister and the man he called brother. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Your're running away already?!" Katara yelled as the last man left their sight. "I only had about 400."<p>

Zuko glanced at her depressed face. He laughed slightly. "Don't worry they will be back."

They began to walk away when he stopped. "Wait 400! You were counting?"

"You told me 1000. Once I did that I was going to stop." Katara said playfully as she stuck out her tongue.

Zuko smiled. "You really need to spar more if you get this excited about fighting."

"Someone always has me in meetings or going to stupid balls." Katara said in a mocking tone.

"Hey that isn't me. That would be your dads fault." Zuko said as they started to make their way back towards the wall.

Katar smiled at him as they fell into silence until they reached the huge wall that Toph had put into place.

"Well this this is huge. I doubt any one can get past this." Katara said as she stood at its base and looked up.

Zuko put his hand on it. "How thick do you think she made it?"

"Knowing Toph she over did it." Katara said as she touched it as well.

The wall began to part and Toph stood in the small opening. "I did not over do it."

Katara and Zuko laughed slightly at her as they walked through the open wall.

"You two are lucky I like you otherwise you would be getting it right now." Toph said as she lightly hit Zuko's arm.

Zuko smiled back at her. "So where are we suppose to go now?"

"Sokka said to send you to the dinning hall. They are apparently waiting to hear what happened while you were gone." Toph said as they slowly started to walk towards the entrance.

"Didn't Kom'rk tell them?" Zuko asked as he held the door open for them.

"He did but hey didn't believe him." Toph said as Katara gave her a look. "I wasn't there to tell if he was lying and he apparently went to help with recovery."

Katara nodded as they entered the dinning hall.

"So what is going on?" Zuko asked as he quickened is pace to get to where Sokka was.

Sokka looked up from his map to his friend. "Man I thought you were never going to get here."

Zuko smiled at his friend. "Just tell me what it looks like."

Katara glanced around. Only Aang, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Iroh and Ursa were in the room with them.

"Our information says that they are not attacking the city in any way. While everything is closed and people are in fear of their lives. No attacks have been reported in the city." Sokka said as his arms reached to where the city was on the map. "They seem to only be interested in the palace. I have no idea why since you were not here until now. But they only attacked in that one spot. They could have easily taken us with their numbers by now if they would have attempted to surround us."

"Well that is not how he works. I heard Kom'rk told you what happened and you didn't believe him." Zuko questioned and everyone nodded. "Well we did find out who was sending the letters. It was more or less my father. He was a spirit instructing someone to send the letters to them. That is why they only attacked in one spot. It was my father's specialty. He would send good men in and then untrained men to wear out the enemy and then the good men again to finish them off."

"Well it has worked. Many of our men are wounded." Suki said from the spot at the table.

"If I am correct based on how long you have been fighting then the good men should be rested within three or four hours." Iroh said from his seat. "My brother always made sure to work things out to be timed perfectly."

"So then we have three to four hours to come up with a way to stop them." Sokka said as he looked down at the map again.

Aang was next to speak. He had sat silent since they arrived. He didn't even back Kom'rk when he was telling the story the others had told him not so long ago. "But how are we going to stop Ozai?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Depending on when he was last here he could show at any moment and cause us problems. All spirits have powers of some kind here. Most are simple like controlling a flowers blum or leaf colors, but I have been informed of some that control wind, fire, weather. If he had control over something like that it could be impossible to stop him."

Everyones faces fell. He had brought to light the fear that everyone was attempting to hide. "I have no idea how to stop him. And the spirits we talked with didn't know either. We have to figure it out before it is too late."

Katara was the next one to speak. "Lets' do one thing at at time. First we stop the invasion and then we stop Ozai."

"And what if Ozai does something during the invasion?" Toph asked from her stop next to Aang.

"Then we handle it." Zuko said from his spot next to Sokka. "That is what we do best, think on our feet. We can do it. I mean think of all the great people we have here to work with."

"True."

"Hes right."

"We could totally kick his ass, spirit or not."

Katara smiled. "Well that's settled. So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Katara sat looking in the general direction of the wall. I hope Sokka knows what he is doing.<p>

She glanced sideways to Zuko. He had the same look o her face.

"Guys you shouldn't be so worried." Toph said from the other side of her. "Sokka's plans are always crazy and end up turning our just fine. I thought you two out of anyone would have learned that by now."

Zuko let out a side smile. "I don't know. Something feels off about this. I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe the fact that all our friends who still haven't fully recovered are on the front lines while we who hardly fought are siting back here on the balcony." Katara said with slight spite in her voice.

Zuko let out a laugh. "We really need to get you to spar more."

Toph even let out a slight chuckle at that one.

Aang looked at his friends. "I am with Katara on this one. Why are we all up here?" Aang asked in confusion.

Sokka's plan was as follows. Everyone go down to the wall. Katara, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Suki and himself would stay behind. He would be in Zuko's office looking out from the balcony to the right of the fight. The rest of them were straight on. While everyone else was fighting they were to asses the situation and act accordingly.

"What does that mean anyway? Assess and act as we see fit." Toph asked as she leaned against the rails. "I see fit to go down to the front lines now."

"Sokka is thinking that they will not send their good fighters out first. He thinks they may have received word, since we talked with my father, to change the tack tic since he knows both I and Uncle know what he would do." Zuko said without turning to look at them. "If he is correct many lives will be saved. If he is wrong we will need to act as soon as possible to save lives. So our goal is to look for skilled fighters. If we seem them then he was wrong, if not then we are fine."

"If the numbers are as you describes." Suki said as she looked in his direction. "Then we are greatly out numbered as is."

Now it was Toph's turn to smile. "You must have become old since you got married. We can easily take on these numbers without an army. We are just doing it this way to save lives."

Everyone let out a slight laugh. It was true. They could easily defeat everyone here in a moment, but they wanted to save lives no kill everyone. The morale of the Fire Nation was finally up and everyone was beginning to trust them again. They couldn't have a blood bath on their hands.

"That is what my father wants. We can not give him that." Zuko spoke as he raised his head. "We are better than him."

Katara smiled gently at him. "Yes we are."

A short silence feel between them.

"I am still worried about your bad feeling." Suki spoke. "I have one as well."

"Well I guess we will have to see what is giving us this bad feeling." Katara spoke.

"I have a feeling I am what is giving you a bad feeling." Azula spoke from behind them.

Everyone instantly spun into a fighting stance.

"What the hell?! I didn't even feeling you coming. How did you do that?" Toph asked confused as she prepared herself to fight.

"If you remember correctly you couldn't tell when I was lying either." Azula spoke with a smile. "And no worries I am not here to hurt you."

"Doubt that." Suki said as the woman spoke.

"I was asked to come here by Yue." Azula said as everyone slacked slightly. "Apparently my father has been the one making me go slowly insane. When I was seeing mother I was really seeing a spirit father had made a deal with. She was to slowly make me unfit to rule so that he could be Phoenix and Fire Lord. When he died he started to haunt me as well to make things better for him. He was attempting to make me into his servant and attack the castle as well today."

The group looked at her as if she were insane. "And just when did Yue speak with you?"

"About an hour ago."

"And you broke out of a mental hospital and made it half way across the Fire Nation in an hour." Toph spoke not believing her at all.

"No. I had broken out a few days ago. They just did not want to inform the Fire Lord they had last his sister. I was supposed to be the surprise attack on you in a few hours. Once everyone had tired. But after speaking with Yue things are different." Azula spoke as mouths hung open.

"And what did she say that made you change your mind so much." Suki spoke this time. Hatred dripping from her voice.

Azula smiled slightly. "You don't like me much I can tell. Neither does the small one."

The two girls were on the edge of the very thin rope that was holding them bck from attacking her. Zuko was all but standing in front of Toph.

"Azula what did she say?" Zuko asked again.

"I didn't say anything." Yue appeared next to the girl. "Agni and I did some digging and we found this plan and how Ozai was accessing the living world. Agni is currently in front of the court attempting to have his access taken away as soon as possible. Normally it takes weeks. I came to Azula and told her everything. She smiled and laughed weirdly." Azula smiled at this statement. "And then decided she wanted to help you."

"I am tired of father controlling my life. He did it in both life and death. I want to finally be able to do what I want to do." Azula said with a smile on her face.

"How will you fight? Aang took your bending long ago." Katara asked skill skeptical.

"I do not need bending to fight. I am excellent in hand to hand. And fairly good at swords."

Everyone had relaxed into a non fighting stance. Thinking for a moment they all turned to Zuko.

He felt the eyes of everyone on him. Could he trust his sister? Was she genuine? If not he could be putting the biggest threat with them.

"You can fight with us. But you have to stay with Katara and I at all times. If you leave us it will be shot to kill. Understand." Zuko spoke with authority.

Azula smiled at him. "Agreed."

"Now that that's settled. I figured out why you two got this bending ability." Yue spoke as she looked towards the two. "We do not have much time the fighting will begin soon. But you were given your powers to defeat Ozai's spirit. When someones bending is passed to other it becomes unworldly. Thus making it possible to hurt spirits. So in short if we cnt stop him he is going to appear her everyday until he wins. Make sure to use the others bending when fighting him. And as a spirit he can never die. He will only return the next day. You can only defeat him for the day."

"What for the day?! That seems pointless." Toph said from her spot. "It should be permanently."

"Since you were told to make this possible that means they knew that he was here the entire time." Katra spoke putting things together.

"Yes and no. They knew it was a spirit behind it but they did not know it was Ozai. At least that is what they are telling us. I personally had no idea it was a spirit. They made it seem as if it wee a human that had gained great bending powers from something." Yue said as she looked between the group in front of her.

"Well once again the spirits only do things in confusing ways." Suki said as she leaned against the railing.

"I have to go help Agni, just remember that he can be in his spirit form or he can possess a living person." Yue said as she waved goodbye.

"Well we never do anything normal do we?" Aang said as he turned to face the wall.

"No that would be too easy." Toph said from next to him.

"And where would the fun be if it were easy." Katara said as she heard the first pounding to the wall.

"We would be bored if we were never challenged." Zuko said as the smile on his face grew.

"What did I get myself into when I became your friend?" Suki said as the second pound was heard.

"I finally get to fight again." Azula said from the end. Everyone side glanced to her. "I know don't kill anyone." Zuko gave her a look. "Or put them in a coma."

"This should be interesting." Toph commented as the third hit sounded.

A fourth hit resonated as the wall began to fall. "Here we go." Katara said with nervous excitement dripping from her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do think? Better than last time huh? I sure hope so. Enjoy and have a marvelous week.**


	42. Chapter 42: Let it Begin!

**A/N: So I only had one day off this week so this chapter isn't as long or as good as last week. But it gets across what I wanted to get across. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I wanted you too.**

**Reviews:**

**Gazara: Congrats on the two test! I always feel good when I do well at something. Did you celebrate in any way? I always have an ice cream sandwich. :-P**

**Shadow'sangel818: Thanks :-D I am glad you like it.**

**Cream-Pie13: Azula is back. But why? Hmmmmm. :-P**

**Fman13: Well here is half of the big fight. Yayy?**

**Coolcari: I will get you in but it will most likely be the last chapter. But when I do my next story I will try to get you in there if you read/like that one. :-D**

**Moonlightrurouni: What does IOC mean? And OCC or OOC or whatever? I have no idea and I keep asking but no one tells me. :-/ But I am glad you liked it anyway. :-P**

**Robotgirl17: No prob bob. :-P**

**Trupetgurl92: Dude I love Rizzoli and Iles. This week NCIS and NCIS:LA started up again! And I started to watch this new show Elementary. It's pretty good. And a good laugh would be Baby Daddy or Big Bang Theory. Now that I have been side tracked. :-P Its ok you came back just in time for the good stuff.**

**Patty Cake Rocks: Thanks!**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>They all sat looking out into the battlefield. Explosion marks were all over the ground.<p>

"Well that was a hell of a fight." Toph said as she sat against the wall.

"I agree. Who would have known that Katara and Zuko could do that." Suki said as she sat next to her friend.

"There were so many people. And Ozai is good and gone." Sokka responded to his friends.

"Now we can go get married and live happily ever after." Zuko said looking at Katara.

"Yes we can." Katara responded with a smile.

Epilogue:

Katara and Zuko get married and have kids. Sokka and Suki pop out a few and Aang has a few with Toph. Story over.

Just kidding. :-P I thought everyone deserved a little joke this time around. Now starts the real chapter.

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Mika said as she watched the wall give for its last time. It would not last another blow. Looking to her right she saw Sarah and Pixie Minx. Next to them were Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi. Turning to her left was Carmen, Tearay, and Dean. Next to them were Kom'rk and this new person she didn't 100% trust yet Samanya. Behind her she could hear Avril and Char starting to get excited about the fight.<p>

This was going to interesting to say the least.

"Try to kill as few as possible." Mika said as her glance returned to the now tumbling wall. "That goes double for you Avril and Char."

The two girls smiled at the back of her head. "Try being the keyword there." Avril said with a smirk.

The last of the dust settled and it was time to fight.

Running straight at them were hundreds of men. Mika got into a fighting stance knowing what was about to come. Hundreds of men and women were about to fight over something once again caused by the most evil man she believed, in history. Ozai would pay for this. And if she could help it no one else would lose a loved one today.

Katara watched from her place on the balcony. She was waiting to see how skilled the warriors were. She knew that her friends could handle anything but the soldiers that were fighting were a hole nother story.

She watched as Mika, Sarah, and Pixie Minx easily took out person after person. All obviously unconscious.

Her eyes darted to Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi. They had huge smiles on their faces as they ran into a smoke screen they had created and knocked out more men.

Scanning the group again her eyes landed upon Carmen. Not to be outdone she was easily knocking men down left and right. This was child's play to her. Katara knew that the men were not as skilled as they thought as she watched them try to attack Carmen. They had believed them untrained but this was as if they had never even picked up a sword before.

Tearay and Dean were making easy work of the people around them. Smiling at her once in awhile to make sure she was ok he would then attack again. They had easily taken down 100 men on their own.

Katara looked at Zuko to see what he was thinking about the battle. He was looking intensely at something to their left. Looking down she saw Kom'rk and Samanya. They seemed to just be standing there as a group was charging them. Katara looked back at Zuko as a smile spread across his face. Her head jerked back down at the two. Kom'rk seemed to have said something to Samanya before she smiled and ran at the men. A few kicks later they were all on the ground. Katara had hardly kept up with what she had done, so she knew the men they were fighting couldn't of.

Katara grimaced as she watched the men fall. She turned her attention back to Kom'rk who was clapping and spoke to Samanya again before changing places. Those two were just messing with them.

A laugh came from Katara's right. Toph was laughing at something. What in the world could be funny? And for that matter how could she see anything? They were in a balcony.

"Toph?" Aang asked as confused as Katara.

"Check out Avril and Char. They are having such a hard time not killing anyone. They keep having to hold back and punch and kick trees. I think Char most likely has a few splinters as this point. It is hilarious." Toph spoke with laughter.

Katara looked towards the two. And Toph couldn't have been more right. They obviously had discovered the same as Katara in the skills of the warriors. They wanted to fight so badly but were having trouble holding back. They had resorted now to sleeping bombs and light taps to the neck. But their frustration was growing. They needed to fight.

Katara shook her head. This was terrible. The men and women that they were fighting had no idea what they were doing. They could hardly defend themselves let alone attack. Something was off. This was worse than what she had imagined. They had no skills. And they were just falling like flies. This could be the real tactic that Zuko was speaking of. This was terrible. Their men would not become tired from this. Unless it went on for days. But she doubted that there were enough men hiding in the trees to continue this for days.

"Zuko. Something isn't right." Katara said from her spot next to him.

Zuko looked around as he responded. "I agree. They are way to weak to be fighting us. This is just suicide. Aang fly around with Appa and see if you can see anything else. Like they are attacking in another area quietly or something."

Aang nodded and he left.

"This is the plan." Azula spoke from her spot on his other side. "He is going to wear you out as always. He just is starting with the lowest level. Next will be more skilled and so on. We should be getting to the skilled ones around daybreak. That way we will be exhausted from no sleep and they can easily take us."

Katara looked down at the fight. "They were all planning on dying just to win in the end."

Azula nodded and Zuko gave a stern look. "At night fall, I want you to make the wall as impenetrable as you can as far as you can. And make it as high as possible. Then place the Archers on the top of it via Appa. We need our rest if that is truly the plan."

"May. Please go tell Sokka and Iroh the new plan." Katara yelled to her friend waiting by the door. "I still feel like something is off."

Zuko nodded. "We are missing something."

"Has anyone seen Neikan or Mazarine?" Suki asked from her spot down the way.

Everyone began to scan the crowds below as no's became apparent.

"Maybe Sokka sent them somewhere else?" Toph tried.

Katara took a step closer to Zuko and whispered. "I really have a bad feeling now."

* * *

><p>Night was falling. The enemy was not letting up at all. They were not tired but they were starting to become ill hearted.<p>

Zuko glanced around. "This is pointless."

Katara sat up from her hunched over position on the railing. "Are we calling it?"

"Yes." Zuko said as he neared the railing. "Mika! Its time."

Mika threw the man she was fighting to the ground before shouting. "Fall back!"

The group of soldiers began to make their way back behind the wall. Toph jumped over the balcony with Aang landing light as a feather onto the ground.

The attackers were confused. Stopping where they were and discussing with one another what was happening.

In one fluid motion many things happened. The last of the men made it back inside the wall. Aang pushed the remaining enemies back with his wind, and Toph created a new wall. This time she did things a little differently. To make it taller and thicker she made the outside wall as high as possible about 10 feet thick. Next she made a wall 3 feet shorter but just as thick. Repeating the process 5 times. She then moved to her right and did it again. And again. Until she had reinforced the entire wall of the palace. It being Toph only took her about 20 minutes.

As men began to gather and recover the archers took their places on the wall with the order to shoot anything that moves.

The group made their way to Zuko's office where Sokka was waiting.

"Something is off. Where are Neikan and Marzarine?" Katara said as she stormed through the door.

"Umm better question." Sokka said as he suddenly freaked pointing at Azula. "What is she doing here?!"

"Long story short, Yue talked to her." Zuko said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Now where are Neikan and Marzarine?" Katara tried again.

Sokka leaned on the edge of Zuko's desk. Glancing around the room. His friends were not going to like what he was about to say. "I sent them to kill Kurai and Ryuji."

"What?!" Came from many people's mouths.

"How could you do that?" Katara started. "While I want them dead, I didn't want someone to actually kill them unless we had to."

"This coming from someone who is constantly wanting to fight someone." Zuko said with a smirk. "But I agree. We shouldn't kill them."

"Well it wasn't really my idea." Sokka said as he scratched the back of his head. "It was more or less Yue's. If you guys were unaware, they are both master benders. We would have a hard time stopping them."

"How did you come across this information?" Zuko questioned. "I had no idea that he was a master bender."

"Apparently they had been hiding it since the war ended." Sokka said over his shoulder to his friend. "Neikan confirmed that his father was a master."

"That is why Yue wanted us to bring Marzarine here. She could block their chi and Neikan would kill them." Suki said as she connected the dots.

"But will he kill his own father?" Toph asked 100% serious.

The room feel silent. No one thought that he could. While they knew he hated his father. He was in fact still his father.

"We will just have to see what happens." Katara said as she looked out the window to the tall wall. "I hate this. It needs to end."

"How are there so many inexperienced men fighting?" Aang asked. "There is no way there could possibly be this many. We have been fighting for hours and they never ended. And when I went to see if they were attacking another area I didn't see a group in the forest. It was as if they were just appearing."

Everyone nodded. This was something they were not ready for. How could they fight a never ending army.

"If you would like my help." Azula spoke from her spot next to Katara. "If I had to image they are not continually coming. Some of them were falling on the first blow and then moments later get up and do it again. It is to use your energy."

Thinking back Katara might have seen it once or twice but she didn't remember it regularly. It was possible though. She had been looking around a lot.

"And whose idea was that? What if we were to kill them?" Sokka asked frustrated with the stupid person who thought of that.

"It was a tactic that was used long ago. I can only image my brother learned it from father or in the spirit world." Iroh spoke with a defeated tone. "My brother causes more trouble than anyone in history."

"So then what is the new plan?" Zuko asked his friend.

Toph, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Suki, Azula, and Iroh sat waiting for Sokka's answer.

"I say we end this." Sokka said in a dark voice. "I have a life to get back to. And I want this wedding to happen so I can have a nephew."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We will keep up the attack as is but we will join. Zuko and Katara you will go and find Ozai. The rest of you do your best to capture as many as possible. Kurai and Ryuji need to be taken out. Toph I need you to make as many holding cells as possible. We will round them up and get this over with. Its time this is over. Three days of this is too much." Sokka said voice dark and hatful.

"Agreed." Was the chores from everyone.

"We start at dawn. Spread the word." Sokka said as he looked around the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of the first half? And what are your guesses as to what is going to happen. We have the Katara and Zuko story line. The Azula story line. And the Marazine and Neikan story line. Give me your thoughts. :-D**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I am suppose to have three days off this week but I was suppose to have three off this week. But I got called in on my days off. :-/ And today I worked 10 hours with only a 30 minute break. :-/ But what can you do.**

**Have a great week and good luck on anything you have to do this week! :-D**


	43. Chapter 43: Ryuji's death?

**Surprise! I updated early just to show everyone how great I am. :-P jk jk I am actually taking a trip to see my fiancé this weekend. He lives three hours from me so when I get off work tomorrow night I wouldn't get to his house until almost midnight. Ineffective to both you and I. So I thought that if I updated tonight it would be great for both of us.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexia Shade: Thanks! If you read my next story let me know and I will try to get you in that one. And I 100% agree. And I don't feel like it should have been enough time for them all to die. I mean they would be in their 80s but really dead. I feel like they should have just started a different series if they were gonna do what they did.**

**Moonlightrurouni: Thank you for enlightening me. That's what I thought it was but I wasn't sure. And we all know you should never trust Azula. ;)**

**Guest (who I am assuming is Gazara): You are hilarious. I agree with you on Tony and Xiva. Needs to totally happen. And I believe you are head of the people at school because you are just amazing. Or because you work on things you are suppose to do in class and more than likely they didn't get to it. As for the chapter, Toph will do some butt kicking but not much, to which you will discover later. Mai and TyLee were sent to find out what happened to Neikan's mother and have yet to return. And Katara and Zuko are not officially engaged yet. They said they would do it when they returned from their trip but when they returned they went straight to fighting. Hopefully that cleared some things up.**

**Well thanks to everyone for reviewing. I know I only got three but we are so close to the end I can taste it. I hope everyone sticks with me a little longer. :-D**

**Let it begin! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar:**

* * *

><p>Dawn was approaching. Word had spread not to kill anyone and just capture them. Toph had already created 4 cells to hold them in. Once the wall was down she was to create as many as possible in different locations. Seemed easy enough to her.<p>

Everyone stood at the ready. There had not been a single attack all night. And the archers were becoming anxious. They knew Ozai was not a man to wait things out like this. He would attack at full force as soon as he could.

Zuko and Iroh were thinking the same.

"This is going to be a huge retaliation." Zuko said as he took his spot next to Katara at the front.

"I agree. But since Yue said that he could only visit for so long I am assuming that he hasn't come since we retreated." Iroh said as he took a spot on the other side of Katara.

Katara sat facing the wall taking in what they were saying. "Then we need to kill him for real this time." Katara said with hate. "I am tired of this bastard messing with my life."

Azula who was behind them laughed slightly. "You have become quiet fun since I have been away."

The sun started it rise above the horizon. Little rays of light were reaching there way to the palace.

"Let's end this." Katara said as she took a stance.

"Archers ready!" Zuko yelled and received a yell as a response. "Men and women ready!" Receiving another yell he smiled. His men were ready for this fight to end. It was now only up to them. "Azula make sure you stay with us at all times. Toph bring down the wall."

Toph smiled. "Let's have some fun." Taking her footing she let the wall in front of them fall. A section about the size of a football field fell straight into the ground.

As the dust cleared they saw no one on the other side.

"Toph make sure to get cells up wherever possible. Mika take your section and head west. Carmen your section goes east. Jee your section goes north. Aang you guys stay here." Zuko said as he slowly started to walk out of the opening on alert. When word was spreading they had divided the soldiers telling them who to follow. "We are going to find Ozai."

As soon as he finished a loud yell of war was heard from behind him. A smile spread on his face. They followed him. He had not lead the men in a battle yet. Knowing they trusted him this much brought joy to his face.

Zuko began to run. Katara caught he smile on his face and started to run smile across her face as well. Azula smiled thinking of the fights that she was about to have.

Toph shot past everyone and stood at the tree line. Planting her feet she twisted her arms in a fluid jerking motion. Suddenly cells were appearing everywhere. The bars only 2 inches apart for no fear of escaping. There were close to 40 cells with in the rang of her reach.

Turning to yell into the forest to her friends. "I cant feel anyone for 3 miles!" Turning back to the palace she looked at everyone as Sokka walked to the front. "Do not go more than 3 miles in any direction."

Sokka nodded. "Let's get this over with." He whispered. Suki catching his hateful spoken thought with shock on her face. Turning to face the soldiers he spoke. "Do not go past three miles. We do not know what is past that and we have no cells past that. Let them come to you."

Nodes where radiating through the group he could see. And he knew it would be pasted on to those who could not hear him. Turning to face the forest again he smiled. "Here we go again."

And the group set out running.

* * *

><p>It was easily turning into a one sided battle. Toph continued to create more cells as needed. The Fire Nation soldiers were knocking the intruders out easily while others were taking them into the cells. If one was not really out, when they attacked again they got hit over the head with the back of a sword.<p>

"By my last estimation we have almost 2000 men in the cells." Toph spoke to Aang as he glanced around the area.

No one had made it to them yet. Zuko was hoping this would happen. He had left the smallest group with Aang and Toph, only 200 men. He knew they would most likely only run into a few people who managed to get through, but their main goal was to make sure Toph was able to create the cells as needed.

"Well things seem to be going well." Aang said as he walked around the entrence to the wall.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked as he past her again.

"Something still feels off." Aang said as he walked to the other end of the opening.

"Well why don't you send Appa and Momo out to look around." Toph said as he past her again.

"Maybe." Aang said under his breath before jumping into the air to find them.

* * *

><p>Mika looked around. The fighting had stopped. No one was coming at them any more.<p>

"Did we win?" Pixie Minx asked as she came to stand next to Mika.

Mika scanned the area again. "I doubt it."

"Then what is going on?" Sarah asked as she took her spot on the other side of their leader.

Everyone was facing the direction the enemy had come from.

"Something isn't right." Mika said as she looked deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Carmen stood in front of the group as the last man was placed into a cell.<p>

"Why did they stop?" Kammi asked a little sad.

"I'm not sure." Carmen stated as she glanced back to the forest.

"I was finally starting to get the hang of this not kill them thing." Patty Cake Rocks said as she took a seat on the ground.

"Be ready for anything." Carmen said as the two sisters started to slack. "They wouldn't just stop like this."

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Jee said as he looked around.<p>

May, Avril, and Char were placing the last person into a cell. Everyone was starting to cheer that they had won.

"Something isn't right." Char said as they reached Jee.

"As a former crazy killer I know they wouldn't just have them stop." Avril stated as well.

"Maybe Katara and Zuko won?" May tried offering.

"I doubt that they could have won this fast. I know they are amazing sometimes. But beating a spirit and his little helper this fast seems unlikely." Jee stated as he glanced around the trees.

They were about three miles in so he knew they were close to the base. Should they try to help Zuko?

"We hold but everyone stay on their guard. Until we hear something from Sokka, Aang, or Zuko we are to be ready to fight." Jee said as he looked at the soldiers around him.

* * *

><p>Tearay, Dean, Samanya, Kom'rk, Suki, and Sokka all stood there confused.<p>

"So they just stopped?" Tearay asked.

While Jee's group had moved north the full 3 miles Sokka and the others stayed about a mile and a half out incase Jee's group got overwhelmed they could help.

They had seen a few here and there maybe totaling 200 but not much.

"What do you think they are planning?" Suki asked turning to her husband.

Sokka sat down with a plop. Beginning to think. "If I had to guess I would say they are trying to get their troops together for another fight."

"But why just stop?" Dean questioned confused. "They could easily have come up with something on the fly."

"I hate flies. They always eat my ice cream." Samanya said from where she was sitting playing with a flower.

Everyone's attention was now on her.

"Flies eat your ice cream." Suki asked even more confused. "Where did we find her?"

"She is weird but she has skills." Kom'rk said somewhat embarrassed. "Just ignore what she says 90% of the time and you will be fine."

"If I were them." Samanya said standing to walk to the group. "I would have sent all my weak forces like Zuko said and when they are all caught wait awhile to throw everyone off thinking they had won and then send in my skilled fighters."

"See 90% of the time." Kom'rk said with a smile. "10% of the time she is the smartest person I know."

"If that is the case we need more cells. You four! I need you to do some running for me." Sokka said to four of the men. "Please pass this message onto Jee, Carmen, Mika, and Aang."

* * *

><p>"Father the scouts have returned. Apparently while all the simpletons have been captured all of their farces remain on alert. And the scout from one group reports that they have figured out our plan and is sending word to the other groups." Kleio said as he returned to the tent where his father was.<p>

"Thank you Kleio that is enough for now." Kurai said as he looked from his son back to the papers.

Kleio nodded and left the small tent.

"Why have the spoiled brat and his hoe not arrived yet?" Ryuji asked from his spot across the table. "If our scouts can make it here after that entire battle then they should have been here long ago."

Kurai smiled from his seat while looking at a map. "Either they can't find us. Or they are waiting to attack for some reason."

"Why would they wait?" Ryuji asked with frustration. "I just want to kill them already."

"They are most likely waiting on Ozai to appear." Kwan said from her spot at the end of the table.

"Well if you wouldn't have let them in so easily then they wouldn't even know that he was behind this." Ryuji said with hatred. "I told him I should have been in charge."

"He told me to let them in!" Kwan yelled as she hit the table while standing.

"I very much doubt he wanted to let the best surprise we had be told so easily." Kurai said as he looked over the top of the map at her.

"If you don't believe me then you can ask him when he comes. But that is what he told me to do." Kwan said as she crossed her arms and took her seat again in a huff.

"Fine. But we need to make sure this goes off without a problem." Kurai said as he placed the map down. "If what we have been told is correct then they have groups here, here, and here. And a small group here. While a few remained at the palace."

"So then we need to send the most troops here." Kwan said as she pointed at the map.

"Has anyone see Neikan or his girlfriend?" Ryuji asked as he looked over the map. "They were suppose to meet us here by now."

"I have not heard anything." Kurai said as he looked to the man. "Are you sure you told them the right place?"

"Yes I did." Ryuji said as he looked to the tent opening. "When we weren't going to get into the palace again I sent them a message to meet us here. That stupid boy cannot do anything right. I thought that girl would have helped but I am sure he somehow messed it up. They are all failures."

Kurai and Kwan looked at each other with questioning looks. "You seem to really like them."

"No. All my children have been failures. I married that stupid woman so she could give me intelligent children and she somehow made them all failures." Ryuji said as he stood to leave the tent. "If I could do it over I would choose someone more able to raise intelligent kids."

Kurai and Kwan watched Ryuji stomp out of the tent.

"He has more issues than we know." Kurai said as he looked at the tent opening.

"I get why Ozai wanted me in charge." Kwan said looking at the opening too.

"I guess everyone needs a crazy person on their team." Kurai said looking back to the map. "Let's keep planning."

* * *

><p>Ryuji entered his tent. "Where the hell could that idiot be?"<p>

"You wouldn't by chance be talking about me would you?" Neikan asked from his spot in a chair. Mazarine sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

"Yes! Where the hell have you been? I give you one simple task and you can't do that. Let alone get back here at a decent time." Ryuji said as he took a seat across from his son.

"Here is something you didn't conceder dad." Neikan said in a sarcastic tone. His father getting upset from his tone. "Did you ever think that I didn't want to help you?"

"What do you mean? You do what I say and that is it." Ryuji said with disgust.

"But father. I do have a life of my own. And in case you didn't notice you did leave me alone a lot." Neikan said as he leaned his head onto his hand resting on the arm of the chair.

"That doesn't mean anything. You know the consequences if you don't listen to me." Ryuji said with hate to his son.

"Yes I know." Neikan responded calmly. "You told me that you would kill Kiwi. But here is the problem with that. She is now being guarded by the Fire Nation guard." Ryuji looked at his son with confusion. "You see father I got caught. And I of course value my life more than yours. So I took a deal with Zuko. I tell him what I know about you and he protects Kiwi and I. It seems like such an easy solution."

Ryuji sat there looking at his son. "So you sold me out for nothing but your stupid freedom. That was one of the dumbest things you could have done. Not to mention you are here with me now so you obviously didn't take them seriously."

"Oh but father you don't seem to be getting the picture here." Neikan said as he picked his head up from his hand. He was being so calm and he knew it was because Mazarine was there with him. "We were sent here to kill you."

Ryuji looked at his son in shock but instantly it was gone. "And just how are you going to kill me when we are in the middle of the camp. People will instantly know when I scream something is wrong."

"Well that would be my wonderful girlfriend here." Neikan said as she stood and made her way to the man.

"I am not really his girlfriend. I am actually a member of the kyoshi warriors." She said as she made her way behind him.

He was in slight shock but he still spoke. "A kyoshi warrior still has no skill to kill me before I scream."

"Yes I know father." Neikan said with a smile on his face. "But you see she studied under a few people. She is in fact an Airbender who was taught by the Avatar."

His shock grew slightly louder. "I do not believe you. They are all dead."

"And she trained under someone I think you know. Her name is TyLee." Neikan said as he watched his father's eyes grow wide. "In the art of Chi Blocking."

"What good would that be to me? I have no bending." Ryuji said with a smart tone.

"We both know that is not true." Neikan said with a smile. "You used your bending on us more than once. And we all know that you don't have to be a bender to have your Chi blocked."

Ryuji sat there. He felt somewhat trapped with that terrible girl being behind her. But he would never let them know that. He was smarter than them. After all they were just children. He could easily get out of there no problem. "So then how do you plan on doing this?" He asked while he made a plan in his head.

"Oh well that is simple." Marazine said as she leaned onto the back of his chair placing her head next to his. "We just kill you."

He felt the shiver run down his spine. How could these two be so calm about killing him? He was never this calm when he was about to kill his father.

"Don't worry father. It will be quick." Neikan said with a smile.

Before he could respond, Marazine had started to move. She hit all the right points until he couldn't move. Neikan got up and moved towards his father. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to make a sound."

Ryuji sat there without being able to move. All he could do was make his eyed wider.

"Bye father." Neikan said as he raised a knife to him.

Ryuji eyes closed tightly in anticipation of what was to come when everything went black.

"Well that went better than I thought." Marazine said as she looked down at the unconscious man.

Neikan looked down at his father too. "I agree. I thought he would have seen through it as soon as I mentioned that you were trained by TyLee."

"I thought he would have seen through it when you said he wouldn't be able to scream." Zuko said as he appeared from behind a curtain.

"I think he is just stupid. How could he have ever fallen for something like that." Azula said as she crossed her arms in disgust as to how pathetic he was.

"Well that's one down and two to go." Katara said with a smile. "Well technically three, if you count Ozai."

They nodded.

"How long until he wakes up?" Neikan asked as he tied him up.

Marazine thought for a moment as they placed Ryuji in his bed. "If it works the way I was taught. About six hours."

"Well let's just make sure that people think he is asleep for now. And then we try to find the others." Katara said as she pulled the sheet up over him. "We will send someone for him when we get done."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Was it as good as what you thought? Well we are getting there. No worries.<strong>

**Enjoy your week! And I hope everyone has a great time. **

**Review please! :-D**


	44. Authors Note

A/N: So I know some of you are going to be really disappointed but there is no chapter this week. I thought I would let you know that I dropped the ball yet again.

What really has happened is: if you didn't know I live with my parents. And the only day off I had the last two weeks was the same as my mom. Now if you have ever had a day off the same as your mom you know that I did nothing but what she wanted us to so things would get done around the house.

So instead of giving you terrible chapters that would have been around 200 words each, I decided not to post them. This chapter is more or less the most important. I couldn't just give you something shitty.

So hate me all you want but I didn't have time to get something out. I have an extra day off this week so hopefully I can get it done for you guys.

Have a great week! And sorry again.


	45. Chapter 45: One Down Two to Go

**A/N: So. Here we are. Please don't kill me. I know. I know. But what can ya do right. Well so this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it did get across the general things I wanted to this chapter. Just means the next one will be the best. There are only a few left so if you want to get your two cents in you better review. :-P**

**Reviews: **

**Coolcari: If you end up reading my next story then let me know and I will try to get you into that one. :-D And thanks a lot.**

**Mlynd: Thanks! I am so glad you guys understand.**

**Cream-Pie13: Thanks for the pat on the back. It really helped!**

**Gazara: Computers are quiet annoying at times. :-P And no worries no one will die. I think ;-) But anyway we will have to just see if Aang jinxed it. :-D**

**Alexiashade: Lol thanks! I hope it ends up as good as this one.**

**Moonlightrurouni: Thanks. Sorry I didn't update soon but yeah. I hope this one makes up for it.**

**Patty cake rocks: Happy Birthday! I know it's like weeks late now but better late than never. :-P And I would have loved to done an art composition. It was one of my fav things at one point in my life. **

**So then let the story continue. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Aang had took his place on Appa's head and had already began to take off when a man came running towards him.<p>

"Lord Avatar. We have received word from Lord Sokka." The servant said slightly out of breath. "It appears the enemy is regrouping their troops and then plans on attacking again."

"Thank you." Aang said as he dismounted Appa. The man bowed and returned to where he came from.

Momo sat on his shoulder looking at the concerned Aang. "I know Momo. Something still feels off. Do you think it has something to do with Ozai being a spirit?"

Momo made a little noise while Appa growled in response. "I agree. There is nothing I can do now. I need to get back to Toph to make sure she is ok. She cannot move well in her current condition."

Momo gave a questioning look. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to go and check on the battle field but make sure not to get caught."

And with that Momo was running into the palace to get to the other side so he could enter the forest. "Appa be on guard. If anyone tries to attack this side of the palace let us know." Aang said to his friend as he pet his head. Appa moaned in response.

Walking back toward the palace Aang's bad feeling began to grow. Something was coming and he was no ready for it.

"Aang what are you doing back?" Toph asked as she felt him approaching.

"I received word from Sokka." Aang said as he took a seat next to her on the ground. "So I came back. Momo is checking out the battlefield for me."

"Aang it will be night soon." Toph said in a serious tone. "What will happen when everything goes dark?"

Aang looked towards the horizon. It was true. It would be dark within the hour. How would the troops fair once night fell? "I am sure we will handle things well. Everyone knows what they are doing."

"Ok." Toph said as she let her sightless eyes fall to the ground. "How long till Momo returns?"

"About two hours." Aang said as he grabbed her hand. "Everything will turn out fine."

"How can you say that? You have a bad feeling. And those never end well." Toph said as she began to draw small circles in the sand with her feet.

Aang smiled slightly. "We have been together too long."

Toph smiled as well. "I know. Just let me know what Momo sees."

* * *

><p>Kurai sat looking at the map in their planning tent. Night had fallen and he was trying to decide if they should attack now or wait till morning as a soldier entered the room.<p>

"Where shall we attack first sir?"

Looking up if only for a moment. "I would attack the groups East and West first. They have no backup so it should be simple to over take them. Then head towards the center."

"When would you like us to attack sir?"

Looking at the map Kurai began thinking harder about the pros and cons or each.

"I say we attack now." Kwan said from her spot as she poured herself some tea.

"I don't think that would give us an advantage. We would be just as hindered as them in this starless night." Kurai said as he looked over the map again. It had become quiet overcast the last few hours as if it would rain soon. One could not see the stars or moon let alone someone who would be attacking them. "Attack at first light."

"Sir." The soldier responded before leaving.

"What good do you think that will do? They have trained people at all places. If we are going to win this we need something greater than tactic." Kwan said as she began to sip some tea.

"And what do you suggest. We only have so much." Kurai said as he leaned back in his chair to hear her out.

"I say its time to fight dirty. Since you don't want to attack at night we will have to do something else. Let's send the archers into the trees. Have them shot anything that moves. Then have other men throw the bombs at them from a distance." Kwan said as she sat her tea down. "There is no other way we can win. We are out skilled. We need to start doing things a little less by the book."

Kurai looked at her with disgust. "There is no way that I would do that. If we loose we loose honorably."

"To hell with honor. We need to win." Kwan said as she pounded her fist onto the table making her tea spill slightly.

"Winning without honor is not winning. It is being an ass. Ozai would have it no other way." Kurai said looking up calmly from his map.

"Ozai would not care what way we win as long as we win!" Kwan said as she stood with frustration.

"Then when Ozai returns have him tell me how he would handle it. Until then we are listening to me." Kurai said with a calm force.

"Fine. He will be back tomorrow afternoon. I will have him talk to you then! If you need me I will be in my tent." Kwan said slightly annoyed.

She moved around her chair and stomped out of the tent. Hers was on the other side of the camp with the other woman's. As she made her way across the camp she began to think. _I was the one Ozai choose to protect him. Why will no one listen to me. I know what I am doing! They just want the credit for themselves! I will just tell them to do it anyway._ Kwan then started to walk toward the men getting ready for battle. If they were going to win she had to do it her way.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." Neikan said as he walked into the tent followed by Mazarine. "Have you seen my father? I can't seem to find him anywhere?"<p>

Kurai looked up from his map. "He told me that he was going back to his tent."

"I looked there and he was not present." Neikan said as a slight shudder ran down his spine. He was scared. He looked down at his feet.

They were now in the planning tent of the enemy. His nerves were shot. Sure he was trained as a killer. Sure he had killed a few men in his day. But never had he wanted to. Nor had he ever done it this close to them.

Most times he had set a trap for them and they fell for it. Or he hired someone else to do it and gave them a cut of the money. He had never been this close and had to lie this much. He began to tremble.

Suddenly a hand entered his. Looking up he saw her smile. "Mazarine."

"Don't worry we will find him." Kurai said from his seat thinking that is why he was upset. "I am sure if you stay here he will return shortly to tell me what to do again."

Neikan laughed slightly. "You sure know my father well."

Kurai smiled slightly. "I wish I wouldn't, probably less than you, but with the same hatred."

Neikan nodded in agreement. He suddenly felt so much better with Mazarine holding his hand. He could tell any lie that he needed with a straight face again. He gave her hand a slight squeeze and felt one in return. Yeah this was going to go perfect.

* * *

><p>"All I have to do is tell them my idea and everything will end perfectly." Kwan said as she made her way through the poorly lit trees.<p>

"I doubt that will end perfectly." She heard a voice say.

"Who is there?" She responded with quickly.

"No one. Just little old me." The voice responded again.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kwan responded starting to get paranoid. She started to make her way towards the voice. When no one responded after a few minutes she spoke again. "Ryuji is that you? Kurai are you trying to mess with me."

"No. I am not either one of those stupid people." The voice responded after another short pause.

Kwan began to walk towards the voice again. Whoever this was she was not going to let them play this joke on her. They had already made enough fun of her for being a woman this high up with no military training. There was no way she would let them get her this time.

The voice was leading her away from the camp. "Then who are you? Are you a spirit that Ozai has sent to tell me something."

Not hearing a response she took a few more steps. She stepped over a root waiting for the voice to answer. He was toying with her. She had been walking for at least fifteen minutes now. The voice would not respond regularly and took long minutes to respond some times. She was starting to become worried. This person was not playing with her anymore. This was a trap of some kind.

"No I am not."

"Then who are you?" She responded again. Placing her hands into a fighting position she made her way forward. "I will find you and I will kill you for this stupid joke!"

Turning slightly she looked around. She had no idea where she was. She had aimlessly been walking to try and find the voice. _How long have I been walking now? Which direction in back?_ Panic began to enter her body.

She had heard stories of rouge men joining fights and then leading women out into the forest to have their way with them. Most ended up dead but some managed to survive just barely. Turning in circles panic rose. How was she going to get out of this? Her hand started to fall from their attack position. Her eyes were wide and not taking in anything as they franticly looked around her.

"Who are you?!" She yelled in an attempt to get her answers as she circled on the trees again.

"Me." Azula said as she stepped out in front of her.

Kwan slightly relaxed. "Oh Azula I did not know Ozai had sent for you already."

"He didn't." She said as she glanced to her right.

Kwan slowly turned to see Katara. Looking to her other side she watched Zuko leave the trees.

Panic rose in Kwan again. They had brought her to the middle of nowhere so she couldn't scream to get help. She was alone. But she couldn't show them she was scared. "I beat you once I can do it again."

"Is that what you told yourself, you beat us?" Zuko said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"We let you win. I wanted to kill you but Zuko said we needed to leave." Katara said with the same laugh in her voice.

"Do you honestly think that two people who beat me, would be so easily defeated by you?" Azula said as she took a step closer to the scared woman. "That would be an insult to everyone they ever defeated."

Kwan was visibly shaking now. They were right. She hadn't beat them. She was knocked unconscious and woke up hours later to them gone. Now that Azula was here she doubted they would let her live this time. Azula was not a forgiving person. She was going to die in this place.

"Without Ozai around you are very weak." Katara said as she began to walk towards the woman as well. "Last time you attacked us without even a hesitation. This time you are shaking and we haven't done anything but talk to you."

Kwan started to panic even more. She had never been this scared in her life. What could she do? How could she make it out of this alive? Maybe she should have just went to her tent. If so she would have never run into these people. She could be sleeping by now. But wait! If she went to her tent wouldn't they have killed her in her sleep. At least like this she has a fighting chance.

"Don't worry we aren't going to kill you." Katara offered as she approached the woman.

Kwan visibly relaxed some. They weren't going to kill her. She suddenly felt very lucky to be the enemy of these people.

"We aren't. But I thought you said that I could." Azula said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"No we said you could if she attacked us." Zuko said explaining it to her as if it were how to make pie. He began to walk closer to the woman. "If she you know, raises a hand in a fighting manner. Or if she pulls a sword. Or if she…"

Kwan started to tail off to what he was saying. She was starting to get worried again. Azula was not one to listen to others. She suddenly fell to her knees unable to hold her body weight anymore.

"Come on. We killed the other one. Can't we just kill her too." Azula said slightly upset.

"Killed who?" Kwan asked suddenly very aware of what they were talking about and of how close they were to her.

"Ryuji." Katara said looking down at the crouching woman in the center of them.

"But he did attack us." Zuko said trying to justify why they did it. "He should have never raised that hand."

"I will not attack you. You can just take me away." Kwan said as she raised her arms to them in panic. "Please just take me away! Don't kill me!"

Azula and Katara smiled. "Sure."

Zuko began to tie her arms up. "This way please."

Slowly they started to walk and about 10 steps later they were at the back of a tent. Walking it Kwan saw Ryuji laying in bed as if he were sleeping. They had really killed him. And she was so close to camp she could have just screamed. How did she not know this? Did they just lead her in circles until they reached this tent?

"Now if you could please sit here." Zuko said motioning to a chair.

Kwan thought about screaming as she sat in the chair. But knew she would get killed before she even made a loud enough noise to be heard. Katara had ice daggers. Zuko had fire. And who knew what Azula had waiting under her clothes.

Zuko finished tying her to the chair and placed a gag in her mouth. "The others should be along soon. We should just wait here."

Azula nodded and looked around the tent of a place to sit.

Katara walked over to the now restrained woman. "Just so you know we didn't kill Ryuji he is just unconscious. And we had no intention of killing you. Soon you will be unconscious as well. We don't like to kill people. We like to put on a show to get them to do what we want."

Realization dawned on her as shock spread across her face. Katara and Zuko had never been like that before. All the reports she had read said they were gentle and trusting. They had never killed anyone in battle unless they really needed to. A person had killed another or had threaten them within inches of their lives. Why would they have just killed her out the blue? It was all an act. And she fell for it. Ozai would be terribly upset with her.

"When we heard what your plan was to attack our friends we couldn't let you do that." Katara said as she sat down. "We had to come up with some way to stop you."

"Kurai is correct. Winning any other way than honorably is not winning at all." Zuko said from his spot leaning against the pole.

"So we had to stop you some how, so we came up with this plan." Azula said from her chair. "As dumb as it was." Turning to Zuko. "You know I am starting to think all these people are stupid that is why they so easily followed father."

Zuko smiled at his sister. "I would have to agree. You should have known that we would not have killed you."

"And the fact that you just ran into the forest after a voice tells us how untrained you really are." Azula said as she looked at her nails. "I am surprise that father chose someone so incapable to be in charge of his new war."

Kwan was livid. "I am more than capable!"

"You just surrendered to us and we did nothing but talk to you." Azula said defending her words. "You are not capable. You should have stayed a teacher."

Kwan fell silent. She was right. She was not very good at this was she.

* * *

><p>Kurai sat looking at his map. Neikan and Mazarine sitting in chairs around the table as well. They were watching everything he was doing. He was starting to get annoyed.<p>

"Why don't you go and look for your father again?" Kurai said looking up from his map.

"Why are you always looking at this map? Is it going to tell you something?" Mazarine asked. He hadn't looked up since they had sat down about 20 minutes ago. And while she had learned many things about war she had no idea what he saw in this map.

"It will tell me how to win. I just have to study it enough." Kurai said looking at the girl.

"How could staring at a map tell you how to win?" Mazarine asked with confusion.

"The map will show me all the possible options that the enemy could take. Thus showing me where they would be most vulnerable." Kurai said as he sat the map down on the table.

"But how would you know what way they would take?" Mazarine asked again. "There have to be hundreds of options."

"True." Kurai responded to this curious girl. "But if you know your enemy you can guess from their previous patterns what they would most likely do."

"So then you would have to know your enemy rather well before this skill would be of use." She stated to the man who had her undivided attention.

"Yes. Most of the time one does not attack someone unless they know something about them before hand." Kurai said as he folded his arms with pride at the amount of knowledge he had. "You my dear have obviously never been in battle."

Mazarine smiled slyly. "No you are wrong. I have been in many battles."

Kurai looked at her oddly. Her demiter had changed. She was suddenly very serious. "Then how would you not know the importance of a map."

"Most of my battles were training or short battles with a few men who were bothering another town. Only recently have I been part of larger battles." Mazarine said from her spot at the table. Standing to get some tea at the end. "I had many classes on the importance of maps but never really understood how staring at them for hours could help you."

"I thought you worked in the palace because your father was killed in the war." Kurai said as he turned to watch her get tea. He was starting to put some things together in his head. She was obviously trained and since she seemed so clueless until seconds ago something was off.

"No I am afraid I lied to my father." Neikan said drawing the mans attention to him. "You see I met her when I was captured that much was true. But I met her because she was in the meeting to decide how to stop you. You see I traded my freedom for your lives. I have been working with them for quite some time now. She is in fact a Kyoshi Warrior."

Kurai looked back towards the girl who was only smiling as she sipped her tea. How could he not have known? Ryuji would have never thought that one of his own son's would betray him. But yet again he did not care than one died. _I should have checked things out myself. Ryuji you killed us all._ "You are here to kill me then."

"No that would be mean." Neikan said as he looked at the man from his seat. "You see, some of my friends were very much hurt by you and your little act that you put on down in the Southern Tribe. So killing you would just be too easy."

"And as you are fully aware Neikan here is a trained assassin. So killing you straight out would not be too fun for him." Mazarine said while blowing on her tea to cool. "I got to kill his father so he gets to kill you."

Kurai's face became shocked. "Ryuji is dead." _They killed him! How?_

"Yes. It was quiet easy." Mazarine said looking as if it were nothing. She began to swirl her cup to mix her tea. "He didn't fight us at all."

"That's because you tricked us. You tricked us all." Kurai said slightly loud as he pointed to Neikan. He was going to die just like his comrade. He had to think of something and fast. What did he have at his disposal? What could he use to fend them off? He was not one to carry weapons and he could not bend. Glancing around the room he looked for something to help him. Until his eyes landed on something to his right.

Standing he began to make his way to the object as discreetly as possible. "You would kill us all!" He shouted to get their attention again.

Neikan panicked. If he was too loud people would soon come. So he was at Kurai in an instant. "Let's not yell shall we."

Kurai nodded slowly as fear entered him. His plan was working so far but did he have it in him to follow through with it. Sure he put on a stern face. Sure he had been the war planner at the Northern Tribe. But he had never killed anyone. He had never actually been in a war. Neikan stood smiling next to him. He knew they would kill him so why not kill them first.

Neikan spoke once he was sure the man would not yell again. "Thank you." But before he could move much a knife was thrust into his side.

"If you are going to kill me I will take at least one of you with me." Kurai spoke as he thrust the knife into his side.

Mazarine was next to the men in an instant. "Don't take it out." She yelled to Neikan her training teaching her better.

Turning her attention to Kurai. "I wasn't supposed to kill you." Hatred dripping from her voice. "But I don't care now."

Hands shot out everywhere as Kurai stood and began to block her where he could. She was moving very quickly. And he could feel himself starting to slow down but she had not hit him hard yet. How was this happening? He was fading quickly when it clicked in his head. "Chi Blocker!" He said with surprise.

"Nice guess." Mazarine said as she hit him one last time. "You would have lived longer if you figured that out before."

Kurai fell to the floor in a heap of an unconscious man.

"Did you kill him?" Neikan asked as he held a bloody hand around the knife.

"No. It is just easier to get to them when they think they are going to die. They are more erratic in their movements." Mazarine said turning to him. She watched as blood fell from his open wound as if it were water. She could only imagine what would happen if the knife was not in his side still. "You head to the tent while I carry him back."

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko sat there watching the woman in front of them. She had yet to try anything. Maybe she was that stupid.<p>

Azula was becoming bored. She had started to tear things apart for fun. She was currently working on a piece of some kind of paper.

"Katara." Neikan said as he stumbled into the back of the tent. He had lost a lot of blood. He was pale and sweating very badly.

"Neikan!" Katara said as she ran to him.

Kwan's eyes widened. _So he was in on it too! What is going on with him? Did he kill Kurai?_

"Where is Mazarine?" Zuko asked concerned. She was not behind him. Did she die in the fight that he got the wound from?

"She is coming." Neikan said strained as Katara placed him on the ground. "She has Kurai."

Azula got up and went to find the girl. Dead mans weight can be very heavy.

Katara place a hand on Neikan trying to assess the situation. It wasn't looking good from what she could feel.

"I am going to take the blade out, but I don't know if I can fix it all and stop the bleeding at the same time." Katara said looking at Neikan in worry.

Neikan looked at her slightly scared. His life had never been threatened this badly. Sure he had been stabbed before but not this bad. Most were just bandaged and left a scar. None had threatened to take his life.

"The blade looks as if it has entered your lung. If I pull it out you will be desperate for air for the entire time. I don't know how fast I can heal you like this. There were many things opened." Katara said doubting her abilities. She had never seen something like this. The knife had entered his side and gone through some of his organs and then finally rested in his lung. It was only inches away from his heart.

Mazarine and Azula began to enter the tent carrying the body of Kurai. Placing him on the bed Mazarine went next to Neikan. "I can do some chi blocking if that helps."

Katara looked at them for a moment. How was she going to help him? She had never had to try and do something this bad without other healers around to help her. She had a chi blocker and a fire bender and Azula. _Think Katara. Think!_

"Zuko I am going to pull the blade out and I want you to cauterize it as soon as possible and make sure to get as far up as possible. Mazarine I want you to block all his feeling to his right side if possible. We need to make sure he doesn't feel it. If he seems short of breath you need to start to give him mouth to mouth." Katara said as she looked to her friends. Who nodded in response.

"This is impossible just let him die." Azula said as she sat back into her chair. She was worried for the mans life but she could not let them know that. She was suppose to be all powerful Azula not caring for a mans life Azula.

A look of daggers came from every person around him directed at her. Suddenly she thought it best to just not talk.

"Ok on three we need to do as much as possible." Katara spoke as everyone began to get ready.

Kwan watched from her spot at the pole. These three were really going to try and save a man this far gone. She had heard of men dying from much less during the war. But never in her life had she seen this much blood. It was starting to make her nauseous. He was almost ghostly white.

"One. Two. Three." Katara said as she pulled out the knife. Placing it on the ground it looked more like a small sword than a knife.

Zuko instantly sent flames flying into the mans body. A small cry came from him. Neikan felt the oxygen leave his body. She was right it felt much worse with it out. Mazarine began to punch his body and he could feel less and less but he was still having problems breathing.

As soon as Zuko moved Katara went to work. But quickly she was running out of water.

"Zuko I need more water." Katara said in desperation. Her water was going to be gone shortly.

Zuko went to the fire area and found a few buckets to bring but knew she needed more. "Azula."

"I know. Water. I'll be right back." Azula said as emotionless as possible. This was not holding well with her stomach anyway. It had been years since she had seen anything this bad and her stomach had not been ready for it again.

Thirty minutes later Katara was exhausted but Neikan was healed. He would have a scar but everything on the inside would be fine.

Katara smiled as she fell to sit down. "He's fine."

Mazarine smiled as tears fell down her eyes. She fell on him to hug him and he instantly hugged her back. "I can't breathe that well yet can you not hug me so tight."

"No!" Mazarine said as she hugged him tighter. A small smile spread across his face. As if to say I guess it was ok then.

Zuko smiled at the two when out of no where Katara's head fell on his shoulder. He smiled wider as he placed a kiss on her head and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well this is just a giant love bird show." Azula said slightly grossed out.

Zuko smiled at his sister. She was slightly correct. But he knew she was happy too. "Mazarine. When you get a minute we need one more person knocked out please."

Mazarine looked up from the mans chest she had been buried in sobbing. "Sure."

Walking over to the woman she spoke. "Don't worry. It will only last six hours." Before she began to hit the woman who had nothing but a shocked face.

Mazarine returned to her spot next to Neikan. He had managed to get himself into a sitting postion and was leaning against the bed. She easily made her way to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well this has been fun love birds. But what do we do about Ozai. It could be days before he comes." Azula said from her spot in the tent.

"We heard them talking after you left. He is suppose to return tomorrow afternoon." Neikan said between deep breaths.

"Well." Zuko began before pausing to think. "That is quite awhile."

"And with these three unconscious how is he suppose to show up?" Mazarine asked. "Do they summon him or does he just appear?"

"Good question. We will ask them in six hours." Katara said as she raised her head from Zuko's shoulder.

"What are we going to do until then?" Azula asked clearly bored.

"I think we should join the fighting." Mazarine said from her spot next to Niekan as he caught his breath.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other. That did seem to be the only solution. "I guess we should join them. Tie them all to trees outside and make sure they can't reach each other. We will send someone for them as soon as possible. But until then we should help our friends."

* * *

><p>"Momo your back." Aang said as his friend landed on his shoulder. "How do things look?"<p>

Toph listened as the animal chirped at him. How he understood what he was saying was still a mystery to her. Suddenly she felt him stiffen. "What?"

"They are attacking the outer area first." Aang said still slightly stiff.

"And?" Toph asked confused.

"They have Earth Benders, Fire Benders, Water Benders." Aang spoke again still stiff.

"And?" Toph asked getting annoyed.

"Tanks."

Toph's head shot in his directions. "Tanks?!"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked in a slight panic.

"I have no idea. But we need to talk to Sokka as soon as possible." Aang said as he kissed her forehead and began to sprit towards Sokka's group.

"Ozai you need to just fucking die for real already." Toph said slightly above a whisper with as much hate as one can muster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Worth the wait? Well let's try to get a few more reviews this time what do you say? Hmm?**


	46. Chapter 46: Tanks!

**A/N: So here we are another week has passed. And yet I still feel like I have accomplished nothing with this story. It is getting near the end so make sure you read the A/N at the end.**

**Also to all those people who read this on the East Coast. Please be safe. I hope nothing happened to any of you. 3**

**Reviews: **

**Patty cake rocks: They aren't dead. She just blocked their chi to the point that they passed out for six hours. They get picked up this chapter so maybe it will make a little more sense this chapter.**

**Onto: (bahaha I had to sorry) $3500! I want that kinda money! I am sure it is amazing. And just winning anything is good in my eyes. When I was in high school I entered about 12 pictures into a contest and while I got a lot of honorable mentions I did get first place for a pencil drawing. It is framed in my room now. So just keep trying.**

**Kom'rk: Thanks! I had a little more time to work on the last one so it ended up a lot better. I didn't even get to reread this one so I am sure it is all messed up. But I hope you like it anyway. :-P**

**Gazara: How was your grandparents? I love going to mine. And no one will die unless something happens to Katara. Hope your week was less stressful than mine. :-D**

**And to the person who started to reread my story and signed it as Guest. I cried so hard I was laughing at your review. Please feel free to continue. Maybe don't sign in and change it from Guest to your name ? That's what I do sometimes. **

* * *

><p>"Tanks!" Sokka yelled from his spot in the camp.<p>

Aang held up his hand trying to get his friend to calm his voice. "If the others hear you then they will also freak out."

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do? I have no idea how to stop a tank." Sokka said in a stern whisper.

Aang looked around at the group resting. As his gaze reached the moon he realized it was slightly after midnight. Soon the sun would rise and they would have a major problem on their hands.

"I think we need to try and reach Katara. Zuko would know what to do. They were the ones who original designed the tanks." Sokka said as Aang's gaze reached him.

"I have no idea how to reach them. They should be deep into the camp by now." Aang said as he looked towards the ground between his folded legs.

The two sat there for a few minutes attempting to think of a better way to solve this problem, but they were not reaching any conclusions.

"I see how it is. We leave you alone for 10 minutes and you end up sitting around scared." Zuko said jokingly to his friends as he approached Sokka and Aang.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked as he stood to greet his friend.

"Well it didn't take long for us to get them all so we came back to help. We just need someone to go pick them up before they wake back up." Katara said as she walked up to her brother.

"Why didn't you bring them back with you?" Aang asked as he looked at Zuko, Katara and Azula. "And where are Marazine and Neikan?"

"They are with the unconsion people." Katara said as she looked around. "Neikan got severely injured and we ended up being one man down. He can't walk on his own yet so we were down two men."

"Ok deal we will send someone to get them in a moment." Sokka said as he went and stood between everyone. "We have a huge problem!"

Katara laughed slightly at her brother. "In case you haven't been paying attention we have had a huge problem for weeks now."

"No this really is a huge problem." Sokka said as he spread his arms when huge passed his lips.

Everyone sat there waiting for him to continue. But he just stood there with his arms spread as far as he could get them.

Katara dropped her head. "What would that be Sokka?" She responded in defeat.

"They have tanks! Tanks Katara! Tanks!" Sokka said as he flailed his arms around in the air.

Katara and Zuko stood there looking at him. Azula started to laugh.

"Are you sure they had tanks?" Azula asked between her slight smirk. "All the tanks were destroyed after Zuko took power."

"Momo said he saw the things that attacked us in the dessert. Aka tanks." Aang said as he looked at her curious as to why she knew that since she was locked up.

"It will be dawn soon. We need a plan before they start to attack." Sokka said as he turned back to his calm self.

"So we have their best men coming at us and tanks. Not to mention Ozai will be back in the afternoon and we only have a short time to attack him with our powers before he could disappear forever." Katara said as she ticked of her fingers as she spoke. "Oh yeah I am so glad that I am here."

"How do we stop the tanks?" Sokka said as he looked at Zuko with desperation.

Zuko looked at the small group around him. All eyes on him. And yet he had no idea how to help them. "Well I really have no idea how to stop them. I didn't make them or take them apart. And we essentially just placed a bomb in it and let it explode from the inside."

Sokka sat there with his jaw on the ground. "How are we suppose to stop them then!?"

Katara sat there and rubbed her forehead as her brother went crazy in the background. Azula sat there slightly annoyed that she had to be there. While Aang looked around the area to see if anyone heard what they were talking about.

As Katara watched her brother start to rock like a child, she had an idea. "So you just put a bomb inside and it exploded?"

"Yeah?" Zuko asked confused about what she was trying to get at.

Katara smiled. "So then lets be some bombs then."

Everyone gave her an odd look. She had officially lost it. This had stressed her out too much.

"No think about it. We have a firebender, waterbender, airbender, earthbender, swordsman, Kyoshi warriors, and a bunch of crazy people." Katara said as she started to get excited. "We just need to get inside them to get them apart from the inside."

"How do we get inside?" Zuko finally asked once his shock wore off.

Katara just smiled. "I am sure we can find a way in. I mean we are pretty amazing."

Everyone looked at each other. She had a point. They did have a lot of crazy people working for them.

"What about stopping their best people? If we have all our great people working on the tanks we won't have a way to stop them?" Aang said with concern.

Sokka suddenly came running back to the group. "I've got it! We need to regroup at the palace. Then we won't need as many people to attack the tanks. Aang send Momo to see how many tanks there are. Then we can see how many people we will need to attack the tanks."

Zuko thought about it for a moment. He was right. If there were only a few tanks then all of them together would be the best way to save them all. Only a few people would have to attack the tanks while the rest helped the men. In addition once a weakness was found they could easily tell everyone what it was.

"I agree. Let's make this happen." Zuko finally spoke after everyone thought about it.

Sokka nodded. "I will send people to get Marazine and Neikan. Aang you head back and send Momo out. And I will get someone to go to the other camps and tell them to regroup."

"We will head back with Aang." Katara said as she looked around at the group. "Maybe Iroh will have an idea of how to stop the tanks."

Everyone nodded and left to do their job.

* * *

><p>It was moments before dawn.<p>

Katara and the others had not slept at all as they prepared for the fight. They were spending the entire night working on a way to get into a tank.

Iroh had not provided a way to get into the tank or a way to stop it. But he did find the blueprints in the library.

Everyone had regrouped in front of the palace. Zuko had given the order to wake up the sleeping. The battle would soon begin and he had no idea how to stop them.

Kurai, Ryuji, and Kwan had woken up a few hours ago but where not talking no matter how much anyone tried to get something out of them.

Zuko was starting to worry. He went to the front of his men and looked at the forest. _This is going to be one of those days where we either become a hero or I die._

Glancing to his right he saw May, Jee, Mika, Pixie Minix, Sarah, Char, Kammi, Pattay Cake Rocks, Samanya, Carmen, Tearay, Dean, Marazine, and Kom'rk. They had all come to help him knowing all too well they may, and most likely will not make it through this battle.

Looking to his left he saw Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ursa, and Iroh. The people who had been there for him his entire life it felt like. They would do anything for him. And he for them. He prayed for everyone's protection.

Turning to face his men preparing himself for a speech he saw her walking towards him. Katara. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. If anything ever happened to her he had no idea what he would do. _I can't die here._

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she reached Zuko.

"Nothing." Zuko smiled at her. "Just thinking about what is going to happen."

"Me too." Katara said as she got everyone's attention at the front line. "Let's have a contest. The person who catches the most men will win a few trip to anywhere they want to do whatever they want paid for by the others."

Everyone looked at each other as whispers spread between them. "Yes." "Sure." "I am going to win."

Katara smiled as everyone agreed.

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Zuko asked as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Everyone needs something to work for. If they don't feel as stressed they won't worry and potential get hurt." Katara said as she leaned back towards him. Zuko looked at her skeptically. "Think about our friends. They do better with competition."

Zuko thought for a moment before he nodded. "That is true." Turning back to their friends he spoke. "Toph we need as many cells as possible. And try to keep up with the needs as you fight."

Toph nodded and started to create the cells. Aang started to help her as the fight could start any moment.

Zuko turned to his men and smiled. "Here we go." He whispered before making his voice carry to them. "We are about to start a very dangerous fight. Make sure to avoid the tanks at all costs. Leave those to us. And remember when fighting a stronger opponent try to dodge as much as possible until you find their weak spot to get them." Zuko paused knowing that the next statement might back fire on him. "We would like to capture as many as possible but knowing that they may be more skilled than us I give permission to kill if needed."

Whispers grew through the men. Zuko had not given that order in any battle since he took this role as the Fire Lord.

"Now it is time to ready yourself. Be prepare!" Zuko yelled.

The men returned their yell as Zuko turned to face the forest.

"Well that was a great speech." Mika said as she took a spot next to him.

"I hope this goes as good as we are hoping." May said as she stood next to him.

"Just remember. If we can't figure out how to stop the tanks we let Toph and Aang know. They will drop them into the ground. Do not attempt it for too long. Men's lives are more important than you trying to get in." Zuko said with a stern voice.

"Here they come." Toph said in a serious tone.

"Remember! Do not kill them unless you have to." Zuko said as he glanced down to Avril and Char.

They rolled their eyes. "We know!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? **

**It is going to all go down next chapter. But I need your help on how to end the story. 1) You would like this story to continue with the same people but with just a different story line. 2) You think the story should end and I should write an entirely new story. Based on your answers depends on how the story is going to end. Please let me know!**

**Have a great week!**


	47. Chapter 47: Here we go!

**A/N: So here we are again. This one is a long one. But I hope you get as much out of it as I wanted you guys too.**

**You are getting this an entire day early because tomorrow we are celebrating my mom's birthday when I get home from work. So I thought instead of making you wait an entire nother day. I felt like I had done that too many times to you. So here is my gift to you. :-D  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**Alchemist15: Thanks! And I will try to get more Aang fighting into it for you. :-D**

**Gazara: Chapter 2 lol I am so glad that you liked it that much again the second time. And who knows if the wedding will be part of the story. :-P**

**Gazara: Chapter 46 I like the spin off idea. I am playing with a few options currently so we will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Kom'rk: Thanks. I think that is a really good idea. I want to do something along those lines. But I tried it once with Yue and I got a whole 8 people to look at it. So I felt it kinda bombed. Maybe I will have more this time. Who knows. :-P**

**Moonlightrurouni: lol I hope this is as epic as you wanted it to be.**

**Patty Cake Rocks: That is what most people want so that is probably going to happen.**

**Well there you go. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>The cells were set by Toph. She could feel them coming. Excitement was starting to grow within the group. But while they were excited they also were very serious. This battle was it. If they won they won this small step before they fought Ozai. If they lost they lost it all. Everything.<p>

They could only appear relaxed for the scared men standing behind them. If they appeared scared of what was coming how could their men be confident.

"Here they come." Toph said again. "Momo's report was correct there are 7 tanks."

As the gang stood at the front of the line they began to speak with each other as the tanks began to exit the forest slowly.

"This is it." Katara said as she took a step forward. She was slightly excited about the fight. Sure she had been in a lot of fights in the last few days but none of them made her feel like when she use to fight Zuko.

She missed that intensity. Sure she had had more fights in her life that were life and death. And of course most of them ended more closely than the ones with Zuko but something about when they fought just made her excited. This fight, with its tanks and expert men, might just end up being something as amazing as a fight with him. Smiling she readied herself again.

Zuko glanced to Katara. She was smiling. He smiled slightly. She enjoyed this way too much. He really needed to spar with her more. "You're excited?"

"Yes. The last few battles have been let downs in the end. I'm hoping this one gets my blood pumping as much as you use to." Katara said as began to make the water spin around her.

Zuko smiled. Battling with some random person was put on par with when they use to fight when they were younger. She really did compare everything to him. "Just make sure you come back to me." Zuko said as he began to make fire spin around himself.

Katara smiled gently at him. "You too."

* * *

><p>Aang and Toph stood behind the front line. They were between the men and the gang. They were to signal to the men when to attack based on how the battle was going or Zuko's command.<p>

Toph was starting to get excited. Aang hadn't let her really fight in days. She really wanted to let off some steam and get in there already.

"Toph," Aang began as he also felt the men and tanks approaching. "I don't want you to strain yourself. Try not to fight unless you have to."

Toph felt the nerve in her head start to throb out of her forehead. "Aang I love you. But really. You haven't let me fight in days. While everyone else got to go and fight and do what they could, you told me to do nothing. You stopped everything that I might even attempt to come towards me."

Aang looked at her slightly shocked. "But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aang. I will be fine. I have always hated when people do things for me. That's why I never listened to my parents and I joined the fighting and the rumble." Toph said as she walked closer to him. "Aang I know why you are worried. But I have a lot of bent up anger right now. It would be best for you to let me fight or I will end up taking it out on you."

Aang looked at his wife. He knew she had a soft side he always had but she was being extra nice for her at the moment. He smiled gently at her. "Ok but if you need anything you better let me know."

"Aang I won't let anything happen to me or your child I promise." Toph whispered closely to his ear.

He smiled and hugged her. She had told him a few days ago that she was carrying his child. He couldn't have been happier. Now he just had to start telling people they were married. He wasn't sure if even his friends knew that the two had been married for three years now. Showing who his family was would be a weakness to his enemy, so they kept it need to know. And now it was going to be hard to hide.

Releasing her from his hug he spoke. "Don't kill anyone unless you have to."

"No worries I am not Char. But you bet that I am going to beat the living shit out of these stupid fuckers. They need to learn they can't mess with us!" Toph yelled as she stepped forward and rolled up her sleeves.

Aang just smiled. _Yulp I did marry her._

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki stood next to each other.<p>

Sokka took a step closer to Suki so only she could hear him. "I know you know this but I havnt been in a fight to the death with someone good in years."

"And?" Suki looked at him in confusion.

"Well I normally sit somewhere and just tell people strategies and don't fight. But I have been practicing with my sword here and there." Sokka tried again this time looking toward the ground.

Suki smiled at him in understanding. "I can protect myself. And if need be, I will protect you too."

Sokka smiled. "Thank you honey." Sokka hugged his wife. He really was useless sometimes. "I promise I will not die if you don't die."

Suki smiled into her husbands chest. "I wont die if you don't."

Sokka smiled as he let her go. "Let's kick some sorry ass."

Suki smiled at how stupid he was sometimes. "Let's!"

* * *

><p>Jee looked from Zuko to his right. Standing next to him was his fiancé. She meant everything to him. If it came down to it he would save her over Zuko. As a bodyguard he should never think that. But something inside him told him that Zuko wouldn't be upset if he did save her instead.<p>

May glanced in his direction. He smiled down at her. "What's that about?"

"I was just thinking about something." Jee said as he looked back towards the forest.

May smiled. He hated to show emotions in public. And it was something she loved about him. Even though he never said anything she knew what he was thinking.

"Make sure to make it out of this alive." Jee said looking out of the corner of his eye.

"You too honey." May said raising her knives.

* * *

><p>"So sis what do you think we should do first?" Kammi asked as she began to bounce with excitement.<p>

Patty Cake Rocks looked around at what was coming towards her and then back to her sister. "I was thinking maybe a pie, and then maybe a string."

Kammi looked at her sister as her bouncing stopped. "Pie? String? Really? We need to amp this up."

"Zuko told us we aren't allowed to kill anyone so that kind of limits it." Patty Cake Rocks said as she started to pull things out of various pockets in her outfit.

Kammi looked at her sister. She was right. "He takes all the fun out of this kind of thing. The only good fighting jokes and jags we have kill people."

"I have an idea." Patty Cake Rocks said as she suddenly began to bounce with her own excitement.

"What?!" Kammi said as her bouncing also returned.

"What if we just straight out fought them." Patty Cake Rocks said with a smile.

Kammi's bouncing stopped instantly. Speaking with the voice of a letdown child "Seriously? Where is the fun in that?"

"Well we are pretty good at it. And most people don't think we can fight. It might surprise them. And we could throw in random jokes as we go. Like I brought the roses." Patty Cake Rocks tried to reason with her sister.

Kammi thought for a moment. "That is true. I haven't practiced in awhile and it would be a huge leap if we could fight and do non-killing jokes."

"I know right!" Patty Cake Rocks said as she began to bounce with excitement again.

"Let's do it!" Kammi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So this should be difficult." Char said as she looked towards the forest.<p>

Avril looked at her with confusion. "Why? There are only a few thousand of them."

"No I mean the not killing them thing." Char said as she started to kick the dirt in front of her. "Why are we never allowed to kill anyone anymore?"

"Because it is bad. Katara has told us many times that killing people for no reason is bad." Avril tried to reason with her friend even though she thought the same thing.

Char thought for a moment. "I would lose that job I have currently wouldn't I."

"Yes."

"But they are the bad guys. Shouldn't we be able to kill them." Char tried again. "It is so hard to forget this stuff."

"We are allowed to kill them if we can't stop them. But we should be able to stop them." Arvil said as her reasoning started to wave.

"Fine we don't kill anyone but only because Katara and Zuko said not to and I like my job." Char said looking at her friend with promise.

"Maybe there will be one that we can't beat in hand to hand and we will get to kill them." Arvil said trying to cheer up her friend.

"I hope so." Char said starting to get excited.

* * *

><p>"Sarah. Pixie Minx. Make sure to keep your guard up." Mika said as she turned to her soldiers.<p>

"Yes sir." Was their response.

"Keep you guard up too." Carmen said to Mika to her left.

"Be careful with those tanks." Mika said knowing Carmen would be handling a tank on her own.

"When this is over we all get to have a vacation." Sarah said as she took a fighting stance.

"Can we go to Uncles tea shop?" Pixie Minx asked as she pulled out her swords.

"That sounds perfect." Mika said as her sword was drawn as well.

"Kimi makes the best pie. Don't eat any from Uncle." Carmen said as she surveyed the tank.

"Good to know." Mika said with a smile. "Let's all make it to get some pie."

* * *

><p>Neikan glanced to his right. "Don't die."<p>

Mazarine looked in his direction. She had not expected him to speak to her. "I don't plan on it. You better not die either."

"Just in case." Neikan said turning to face her. "Will you go on a date with me when this is over?"

Mazarine looked at him in shock. He was really asking this now! What was wrong with him? "I don't think this is the best time." She began but was cut off.

"Yes it is. I need to know. And I need you to know what I feel." Neikan said with a smile.

Mazarine looked at him as realization came to her. "Yes I would love to go on a date with you." She smiled.

"Perfect. So then don't die." Neikan said with a smile turning back towards the forest.

"You already died on me more or less once. So you better not do it again." Mazarine said with a smile turning to look at the forest again.

Neikan smiled again. _She is perfect. _

* * *

><p>"Well I don't know how many battles you have been a part of so be careful." Kom'rk spoke to Samanya with a concern.<p>

Samanya stood there looking at the forest.

Kom'rk glanced at her. "They tend to just charge at you and fight one on one. Normally they don't come at you in groups until they think they are losing."

Samanya still just stood looking at the forest.

Turning to look at her fully he tried again. "Hand to hand combat is going to work the best. How good are you with a sword?"

Still she only looked at the forest.

"Are you even listening to me? Sometimes talking to you is like talking to a rock." Kom'rk said in frustration.

"I once had a pet rock." Samanya said as she turned to look at him. "His name was Ryan. I used him to kill a frog once."

Kom'rk stood there looking at her in confusion.

"But to answer your question. I have been in many battles. And you are correct in your thinking." Samanya said with no emotion.

Kom'rk smiled at her. She really was out there but she knew what she was doing.

Samanya smiled in return. "I also wish that you would not die as well."

Kom'rk smiled. She knew what he was thinking inside that crazy head of hers. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Remember no killing." Dean said as he turned to Tearay.<p>

Tearay looked at him in anger. "What the hell? Just because I use to be a killer doesn't mean that you need to remind me not to kill them."

"I was just saying it." Dean said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Oh." Tearay said as she began to blush. "I thought."

"It's ok. I am a little stressed too." Dean said with a smile. "Just be careful in the tanks ok. Once you are in there is no way to defend yourself easily."

"True." Tearay said with a little smile.

"Just relax. And make sure to make it out of this alive. We have some things we need to figure out." Dean said with a smile.

Tearay smiled at him. He was right she needed to relax and not die. They needed to figure out what they meant to each other. They couldn't die now. "You don't die either."

* * *

><p>Iroh and Ursa had made their way to the back of the men. They were standing between everyone and the palace.<p>

"Look at the children." Ursa said as she glanced at the front line. "None of them want anyone to die. They are protecting the enemy and themselves."

"They are good children Ursa." Iroh said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can end this they can."

"There have been quite a few love stories that started during this journey." Ursa spoke as she watched some of the awkward conversations happening in front of them.

Iroh looked at the group. "Yes there have. And I am sure that they will last. They rarely do things half way."

Ursa smiled softly. Not long ago she was sitting in a cabin in the middle of nowhere trying her hardest not to be found. And now she was standing next to her good friend Iroh readying for battle. How things can change in such a short period of time.

She looked forward as people began to take their stances. "May the spirits protect you all. You need each other more than you know."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't stop him?!" Yue yelled to the court. "He is an evil man. You sent many men down to stop him in the living world. And then even after he was dead you knew he would be a problem so you granted powers to Katara and Zuko to stop him. Why can't you just stop him from going back to the living world? It makes no sense. You are putting my friends in danger and the world by letting him give orders from here."<p>

"Once again Yue, we cannot stop him because he has to be here for us to take away his power and he has yet to come and visit us. We have many men out looking for him but none have found him yet." A woman spirit spoke from her spot behind the desk.

"That is bull shit. We are in the spirit world. You are the leaders! You should be able to find him in a second. And these men who are looking for him. Are they Fire Nation? How could he have not been found in five years?!" Yue was starting to lose her normally calm temper.

A man she had seen many times during meetings, but had no idea his name, spoke to her. "Yue you need to learn your place. You should not be getting angry with us. We have been using everything at our hands to find him and stop this. Do not speak to us like we are three."

Yue looked at the group in front of her. Three men and three women. She knew Agni was Fire Nation but doubted that he would want Ozai to do this. But the other five she wondered. She knew nothing about them. She didn't know their names, where they came from, when they died, not even how they came into their position. She had seen them speak at different meets for spirits who control things in the living world, but she felt like they were all with Ozai.

"Then tell me what you are doing to stop him?" Yue asked more calmly.

The group all relaxed visibly when her mood changed. Angi was the one to speak. "We granted Zuko and Katara the power to exchange their bending at will. This is the only way to stop a spirit. To use a power granted by the council."

"What else?" Yue asked knowing that already.

"We are looking for him." The same woman spoke again.

"But you have no idea where he is." Yue spoke cutting off the woman. "So once again we are putting all our chips with Katara and Zuko."

The group in front of her looked at one another. Agni, though, looked at her with a smile. He knew she was a good choice for a spirit. He knew she would change things. He loved where this was going.

"So for the fourth time in their life they are supposed to save the world." Yue said anger growing in her voice.

"Four?"

"They found Aang. They stopped the invasion at the North. They stopped Azula and Ozai." Yue counted off on her hand. "And let's not mention all the small things they have done that if left unchecked would have caused a world problem." She spoke as she threw her hands into the air. "Now on top of that, once they have finally settled into a normal life where they were working on falling in love, you six decide to call on them again." Yue said as she threw her hatred at them. "You really can't do anything yourself can you?"

The group looked at her as anger grew on their faces. Agni's smiled began to grow. He was very glad he let her become a spirit in the living world.

"I am sorry but you can't talk to us like that." Another woman spoke as she stood from her seat in anger.

"And you can't hide behind your mistakes anymore." Kyle said as he walked into the room. "I looked into it. Ozai was not suppose to have access to the living world. But you granted it anyway when he said he wanted to visit his daughter. You never even looked into who he was. He just asked for access saying he just wanted to visit his lonely sad daughter and you gave him an unlimited pass."

The woman took her seat. "How did you find that out?"

"There are transcripts of each meeting you have with new spirits wanting access just in case they do something against what they say. The only problem is most do not hide for this long once the mistake is made." Kyle spoke as he took his spot next to Yue. "So when you couldn't find him you sent Yue and I to give Zuko and Katara powers to correct your mistake."

Agni smiled. He knew they would figure it out. The mess had started before he had joined them. He was the one to suggest Katara and Zuko to solve the problem but only because he knew Kyle and Yue would figure this out while Katara and Zuko would be able to handle the job in the living world. And he was mighty proud of himself that he had been right.

The rest of the council sat there speechless after Kyle had finished.

"Oh and it gets better." Yue spoke as she glanced to Kyle. "We sent a man to find Ozai. He found him in less than two days."

"Why have your men who have been looking for four years not been able to find him?" Kyle asked with hatred. "I think I know. They are on Ozai's side. He has somehow granted them something that is worth keeping his location a secret."

The court still remained silent. Shock on their faces more than anything else.

"Now how about you call those men of yours here so we can give them a piece of our minds while you get your asses into gear and make it so Ozai cant return to the living world." Yue said with a eery calm.

The council didn't move. They stayed right where they were. Jaws open.

"She said move!" Kyle yelled as fire began to move around the room.

The council jumped from their spots and exited as fast as possible. Only Agni remained.

"You have done more than I thought possible." He said as he rose from his seat with a smile.

Kyle and Yue returned his smile. "We had a good teacher."

Agni smiled and bowed before exiting as well.

"I hope we are in time." Yue said as she looked out the window thinking of her friends.

* * *

><p>As the seven tanks finally exited the forest after a very slow five minutes, the front line noticed the men behind them take a step back. Fear had risen in them. This was the point of tanks, besides their obvious destruction ability they were made to strike fear into their enemies.<p>

Katara took a step forward. "Remember our plan!" She yelled as the water around her began to spin faster.

"Aang don't let them move." Zuko yelled as his fire got brighter and began to spin faster. "Ready?" He asked as he looked to his left and right.

Smiles spread across people's faces. This was going to be a battle that most of them had been waiting for for such a long time. They were excited.

Iroh yelled from his position by the gate. "Don't have too much fun!"

As the tanks finally stopped in their positions the men began to move around them to take a stance.

Toph smiled from her spot. "There aren't that many of them. This is going to be easy."

"Let's do this!" Katara yelled as she began running towards the tanks.

Katara, Zuko, Tearay, Dean, Samanya, Kom'rk, and Carmen went straight to the tanks. Sokka, Suki, Avril, Char, Kammi, Patty Cake Rocks, Mazarine, and Neikan all started to fight the men running at them.

Katara sent ice daggers at the tanks as she got closer to them dodging swords and men as she went. As soon as the water hit the tank she melted it and let it sink into the tanks cracks. Giving it a moment to get as far as possible she froze the water making it expand and tear apart the tank from the inside.

Zuko ran at another tank. As men began running at him they threw swords, knifes, and daggers. Easily being able to dodge them he made his fire as hot as possible and threw it at the tank. Melting the end of the shaft blocking the ability of the tank to fire. He began to climb the tank to get to the entrance of the tank.

"Katara I need to borrow some water." Zuko yelled across to the tank she was attempting to get into.

Katara looked up from her spot as she ran around the tank towards the back of it. She was attempting to lead the tank to turn around and face the forest and potentially hit another tank. "Catch." She yelled as she began to jump around to get onto the tank.

Zuko caught the water as she threw it and instantly sent an ice sword into the seal of the tank entrance. Breaking it easily he pulled it back and braced himself for the attack that was going to leave the tank. But nothing came. Holding his breath he jumped into the tank. Before his feet even hit the floor a sword was sent his way. As he dodged it he looked around to see how many he was up against. He could only see one man so this would end quickly. The mans sword went flying towards him again and Zuko turned the water into another sword blocking it instantly. Turning around he sent a fire ball into the controls of the tank.

The man in front of him looked shocked. "You used both fire and water?"

"Yeah. Isn't it cool." Zuko said as he sent the fire flying at his head.

The man dodged and hit his head on the tank and instantly fell to the floor of the tank. Zuko dropped his sword. "Well that was depressingly lame."

Taking another step to the control panel Zuko made sure to melt it as best as he could. Jumping out of the tank he began to look around to survey the battle. The main force was not yet released. They were all still standing behind Aang. Everyone seemed to be holding there own and no one was struggling. As he looked to the tanks all were down except for one that Carmen was working on but she had entered it as he was looking around.

Something didn't feel right. This was too easy. How could this be their best forces when they we easily beating them. While they were good they were not that good. "Toph!"

She finished off the man in front of her and looked towards him. "What?!" She yelled upset he stopped her from kicking some good old ass.

"Do you see anything?" Zuko yelled as he jumped down from the tank.

Toph knocked another man out and sent some men 20 feet underground. She was easily having more fun than one should during a fight. She looked around. Only now noticing how few of people there really were. She swore there were at least three times this when this first started. Where could they have gone? She kept turning around looking for them. She sent a block of rock up from the ground as a man ran at her. He instantly running into the wall. Concern started to spread through her.

"I have no idea where they went." Toph yelled as she glanced back to Aang.

Zuko looked around. If Toph couldn't see them then there were only two options. They were in the air or in the trees. His head shot to the trees as there was nothing in the air.

He stood looking at the trees waiting for something anything. And then he saw it something move. Something bigger than a leaf.

"The trees!" Zuko yelled getting everyone's attention.

Aang glanced to the trees as he heard Zuko yell. He saw the men moving and knew there were more than what they could handle. Glancing around he saw that all the tanks were down as Carmen jumped out of the last tank. "Ok men." Aang said as he turned toward the men behind him. "Let's get this done!" Everyone yelled in response and began running towards the fight.

Men began to jump down from the trees as Katara looked around the battle field. It had yet to be 30 minutes of a battle and the enemy was using their wild card. Why would they use it so early? What was their back up plan? Were they really planning on going down so easily?

Katara began to look around as a rock came flying at her head. Having spared with Toph many times she easily dodged it. Turning to the direction where the rock came from she became shocked. There were men throwing rocks and fire but also a lot of men with water. They had yet to deal with any benders but she knew there would be some. But water benders? Siding with Ozai? How is that even possible?

"Benders!" Someone yelled from, behind her. Shock wore off her face as a fire ball missed her head by inches. She needed to focus. She needed to help as much as possible. There were few men or woman in their staff that had bending and the ones that did were fire benders. Aang, Toph, and herself were the only ones that were non fire benders.

Running towards them she dodged rocks and fire as it came at her. Ice daggers scrapped her face as she didn't make it past them. Turning on them she smiled. This was going to be fun. She didn't move after she stopped. She could feel Zuko coming towards her. Once together she knew they wouldn't have a problem. But not wanting to be out done she began to run again. She ran at them attempting to dodge again. Getting hit with a rock she fell but pushed herself up as fire passed her legs.

"Finally!" Katara said as she reached the men. Jumping into the air she sent ice daggers around her as she spun in the air. Hitting a few men. Once hitting the ground she started to spin while water was flying. She sent a water whip at a few men and hit them into the ground.

To her left she saw a few of their men go down to a water whip. To her right a man went down when his arms were burned. This was becoming more of a fight than what she wanted. This needed to stop as soon as possible or more of their men would become hurt or worse. She didn't want anyone to die.

As she began to worry a voice rang out in the background. "42!" It was Toph and she was speaking of the number of men she had beat.

May "28."

Jee "32."

Neikan "39."

Mika "43."

Pixie Minx "27."

Sarah "33."

Avril "61."

Char "62."

Kammi "45."

Patty Cake Rocks "47."

Samanya "65."

Carmen "57."

Tearay "32."

Dean "45."

Mazarine "38."

Kom'rk "22."

Sokka "30."

Suki "46."

And finally Zuko. "49."

As the men heard their numbers they began to yell out there numbers as well. She could tell they were starting to gain confidence.

Aang suddenly appeared close to her. "Does it bother you that Samanya, Avril, and Char have the most? Because we know nothing about Samanya and Avril and Char well they like to kill people."

Katara smiled at him. "You are just upset that you are going to lose because you haven't got to fight yet."

"I know. How could we start counting before I got to start." Aang said slightly joking.

Katara laughed. "I think it's because you can take out 20 people with one gust of wind." Katara said as she dodged a fire ball sent their way.

"True." Aang said as he sent a rock flying towards the man. "Try not to beat me. I don't want to be last."

Katara smiled as she froze a man to a tree. Soon it would be time for her to fight Ozai. This battle needed to end soon so she would rest before then, and less people would end up hurt. Looking around the men were not faring well. "This isn't good."

"Katara." Zuko said as he sent a fireball past her head hitting a man coming toward her. "We need to step it up. You ready?"

Katara looked around at everyone struggling. "Yes."

Zuko nodded before he began to yell. "Rules off!"

"Finally we can kill them!" Avril said as soon as she heard him.

Char smiled. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Upset I ended it midfight? Lol Let me know. :-D**


	48. Chapter 48: How are there so many?

**A/N: So….yeah -_- Sorry about not updating in ummm….forever it seems like. For those of you who don't live in the US, Thanksgiving was recently and Christmas is coming up, which I am sure we are all stressing about. But where I work they increased my hours to 10am – 8pm 6 days a week again for the holiday rush. I am having a tremendously hard time finding time to write this now.**

**So in short, I am feeling a little stressed. But I took my time and attempted to make it as good as it should be since we are getting close to the end. So let me know if it lives up to the rest. **

**Also you are getting this early because 1 I felt like I made you wait long enough and 2 because I am going to be out of town starting Thursday and I don't know if I will have internet. So an early gift to you all.**

**Reviews:**

**Mazarine: You reviewed two chapters. I hope that you get caught up soon. Too bad about getting in trouble. School always comes first never forget that. :-P But yes you and Neikan :-D Seemed like a good combo in my head. Just wait to see what you do next. :-P**

**Ana: You reviewed a bunch of chapters. Let me see if I can answer all your reviews. Ok no worries you have lots of time to catch up. I seem to take forever to update anymore. But yeah. Thanks for all the great comments and I hope you still like it when you get up with the new chapters.**

**Shadown'sAngel818: So it wasn't soon. But I got another chapter out. This time you aren't going to see everyone's numbers but no worries you will see the results.**

**Gazara: lol all your reviews crack me up. But the one related to this chapter. No I have not been on any killing sprees. I just watch a lot of cop shows on tv. Lol. So I know what crazy people are thinking. I am glad that I am giving them the life that I wanted to. Hope you keep up reviewing. **

**Alchemist15: Well umm no Avatar powers. He is fighting more. But my story is more about Katara and Zuko, along with side love stories. So you will see a lot of his love story but not fighting. Im not very good at fight scenes so I tend to keep them as short as possible.**

**Coolcari: I hope it is as cool as you hope.**

**Cream-Pie13: Not totals this chapter but no worries they are coming. :-D**

**Kom'rk: You didn't complain a lot. I like when people tell me what they think as long as it is in a nice way. I am not very good at writing fighting scenes. I normally take three or four days on them, writing and rewriting and rewriting. I just never feel like it ends up that good. With that one I most def just gave you the first draft because I was running so far behind. This time I took my time and rewrote it a few times. So let me know if this one is better. :-D Thanks.**

**Sarah: lol I am glad you like it. I hope that your numbers will be high in the results next chapter too.**

**WildcitrusSunflower: Thanks. And I love your icon. It is awesome. Hope I don't tick you off this chapter too. :-P**

**Patty Cake Rocks: Lol I am glad you liked it. Its hard to write something based on people I have never met. I am glad I am getting it pretty close. And I didn't end in the middle this time. :-D**

**Now that is what I am talking about! Look at all those reviews. You guys killed it! Thanks for reviewing so much. I loved it.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Katara jumped into the air and began to spin around. She moved her water around her in the spinning motion as well and let her water hit yet another man. As she finished her spin, she sent a fire ball here and there at a few of the men running towards her.<p>

She was having trouble keeping them from getting close enough to use hand to hand with her. Every so often she would run into someone who had the ability to bend but it hadn't been that many. Most of which were skilled at what they did. She struggled against them so she knew that the others were having just as much if not more. Since there were so many of them coming at her at once she never had a chance to rest.

She had yet to find a way to gain any ground and look to see how everyone else was doing. She knew her friends would be fine but she was worried about Zuko's men. They were not skilled enough to fight off these men for long. She needed to check on them soon. If she needed to she needed to let Zuko know so he could recall his troops.

Sure Zuko had told everyone they could kill people now but would that help them? They had not killed anyone before that, they had just knocked them out or made it so they couldn't fight back in some way. Some of which Katara would hope someone could heal later. They seemed to be doing just fine before the rule was taking away. But what will happen now? How many people will die because of this? Will it be worth it? To kill many people for no reason but a crazy dead man's plan to get revenge on his son.

Katara was mentally thinking of the number of people that most likely had died since Zuko had raised the rule, when an ice dagger went past her face and cut it open. Dodging the next one Katara was pissed as she turned on the person.

Healing the deep cut as she raised ice daggers around her, she spoke. "Why the hell would someone from the Water Tribe want Ozai back in power?" Katara let the daggers fly at the man watching him block a few but vital ones hitting him in his legs and arms so he could no longer move.

Katara was pissed. How could she be losing this badly? Normally she was miles ahead of everyone and could easily handle the number of people that should be attacking her. Where were all these men coming from? And how could they still be coming?

"This is fucking stupid!" Toph yelled over everyone's fighting.

Katara sent everyone around her back about 10 feet with one twirl of her water. She looked in the direction of the yell. _What was wrong with her now?_ Katara thought. _Is she not getting to fight as much as she wants._

Toph suddenly jumped into the air. As she came down she punched the ground. A wave of earth went in all directions around her and covered the entire fighting area. Some were able to dodge it by jumping into the air at the right time, while most fell to the ground when they miss judged the timing.

"It has been almost an hour now. Just win already!" She yelled as she looked towards Zuko and Katara. "I am starting to get bored."

Katara finally had a moment to glance around at the others since most of the enemy had not been able to jump her earth wave. The ones that did were now looking at Toph. Toph was right. Most on their side weren't actually fighting. They were just standing guarding the palace. The enemy had taken a liking to just a few of them and were only attacking them. The rest had been ignored.

Katara finally understood why she didn't seem like she was getting anywhere. Almost the entire army was attacking only eight people.

Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Neikan, Mazarine, and Samanya were the only ones who seemed to be fighting still. Hundreds of men stood around them just waiting their turn to attack the few of the fighters.

"Why are they only attacking us?" Katara asked out loud as the men started to get back up. "Why would they do that? Our men could easily attack them from behind."

Glancing around again at the enemy still standing and the ones attempting to get up, she started to question the strategies of her enemy. This made no sense to her. But if Toph was correct in her time it had been almost an hour of only them fighting. It seemed to be working in their favor.

"Regroup in front of the palace!" She suddenly heard her brother yell.

Attempting to find his location she looked around the battle field in mild panic. Suddenly an axe barley missed her head. It flew past where her head was a moment ago before she turned. "What the hell?" She yelled as she turned to where the axe came from. "You stupid assholes. This is getting really old." She yelled as she sent another wave of ice and fire daggers at them.

"Now Katara!" Sokka yelled as he ran full spirit to the palace across the battle field.

Without hesitation this time she spun to face the palace and began a full spirit to the palace. She was the last to arrive. As she looked around at their men, most had nothing more than minor scrapes. She assumed that the more serious injured had been taken to the infirmary. But the number still seemed fairly high.

Glancing out at the battlefield she noticed that most of the enemy was laying on the ground. She wondered how many were dead. But the bigger question was how many men there were. She guessed there were still hundreds standing.

"What's going on?" Aang said as he tried to gain his breath from the fight and running to the palace. "Why are they only attacking some of us?"

"No idea. But when we try to attack them they just knock us backwards." Sarah said as she looked around the group in front of her. "We tried to help you but they just pushed us back. They didn't try to kill any of us but they are for sure trying to kill you guys."

"We need a new plan." Zuko said in between deep breaths attempting to catch his breath.

Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to Sokka. Breathing heavily as well he stood up from his sitting position. "Why are you looking at me?! I already told you my idea. I have no idea why they would attack us this way. They aren't going after our strongest or our weakest. They just picked random people it seems like. But I have no idea how to stop them."

Toph took a deep breath and jumped into the air again punching the ground, this time she did it three times in a row. The enemy attempted to jump the ripples but they just couldn't. They all fell again. Some sent fire, rocks, and water in their direction in retaliation as they fell but Aang easily stopped them before hitting anyone.

The group stood in a line again. It wasn't looking good. They had killed or severely wounded a rather large number of the men but it still felt like they were losing. Their strength was leaving them.

"Well then I guess we are going with the old fall back." Toph said as she felt the men getting back to their feet. Slightly depressed she was no longer going to get to fight she spoke her idea. "Zuko and Katara, go kick some serious ass while the rest of us get a few of the stragglers that manage to get past them."

Everyone looked at Zuko and Katara.

"I could hardly keep up with them a second ago." Katara said as she finally caught her breath.

Zuko looked at the men as they were now all standing again preparing to attack them. "I agree with Katara. But if that is our only option then we have to do it."

"What if we just pair up and attack them. That way Katara and Zuko could still kick butt but it wouldn't be as much of them." Suki attempted. "But don't leave your partner. Watch each other's back so that when a break is needed one can be taken."

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Done."

"Ok. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Katara and Zuko began a straight out sprint towards them.

"Katara keep an eye on the left and behind us." Zuko said as they were running towards them.

"Deal." Katara said as she looked at him before running ahead. A small smile came to her face.

Just as Katara was about to reach the front line of the enemy she jumped into the air. While everyone looked up to block her attack Zuko sent fire balls at them. The front group instantly fell. While their eyes turned to Zuko, Katara sent ice daggers to fall from the sky.

Landing in front of Zuko she took a fighting stance as Zuko ran past her. He pulled out his swords and began to fight with the men. Katara raised her arms and readied close to a hundred ice daggers. They both knew it would take a few seconds for her to gather enough water to create the amount of daggers that were required.

Zuko pulled his sword apart and lit them on fire. Doing an up swing he blocked an ice sword coming at him. Spinning he threw a few fire balls at the men that had made it past him and were inches from Katara. She though didn't flinch. She stood in the fighting stance bringing water towards her. She had complete faith in Zuko's ability to protect her.

They had only done this once before, shortly after they had defeated Ozai and Azula. They had used it on some rebels that were still controlling a village. It worked wonderfully. Katara had ended up with a deep cut on her right thigh as Zuko was captured momentarily. But she knew in this situation he was more than capable of protecting her.

Zuko spun and kicked his way into the front the group. He was still sending fire and water at anyone who came towards Katara but he was now about two men deep.

"Zuko?" Katara questioned when she was almost ready.

"Just do it!" He said as he blocked another axe from hitting his head with his sword.

"But?" Katara said again as the men started to get closer to both of them. She knew he wouldn't be able to stop them if he got much farther into them.

"Do it!" Zuko said as he covered his sword in more fire.

Katara's anger grew. "Fine but if I hit you it's your fault." She yelled as she released the daggers at the group. She easily hit the men and as Zuko spun and continued to fight.

Daggers flew past him slightly missing his face and right arm. He spun again hitting the man next to him with his sword. As he spun he saw a few of the water benders blocking the first few daggers but were eventually over run and fell.

Katara began to run at the group again. She put her back to Zuko's. "I guess we are done with taking it easy."

"You have been a little soft this time." Zuko said with a teasing voice.

Katara gave him a look. "Really? Really?"

Zuko laughed slightly. "Let's just finish this."

Katara nodded just as a new wave of people came at them.

* * *

><p>Iroh stood there looking down at the battle. "Well this will end shortly."<p>

Ursa glanced around the view below. There were only a few people left. "I suppose so."

"Should we get the people ready for questioning about Ozai?" Iroh said as another man fell.

Ursa looked at her friend. "I suppose so."

"You wanted to see the end didn't you?" Iroh said noticing the sadness in her voice.

Ursa nodded and Iroh turned back to the battle. "Then we will wait."

"Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if these children didn't come together?" Ursa asked as she watched Katara and Zuko spin around together.

Iroh smiled. "I have. But it always ends badly. It was fate they came together. And I doubt they will ever be apart."

"Why?" Ursa asked confusion covering her face.

"Katara holds them all together like glue. If something were to happen to her, they would most likely kill the person who caused it in a very painful way." Iroh said with a slight smile. "She means more to all of them than anyone else in this world. She brought most of them out of some very dark places in their lives."

Ursa smiled down at the young woman. "She is quiet amazing, isn't she."

With that the last man fell on the battle field. "I think we should start getting them ready to be questioned."

"Ok." Ursa said as she looked one last time at her son and the young woman who captured his heart.

* * *

><p>"Well that is everyone." Sokka said as he looked around.<p>

Zuko had collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Deep breaths were coming from everyone who had been fighting.

Katara fell onto Zuko in exhaustion as well, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was way too hard. How did he find so many people that were so powerful?"

Shrugs were the response from everyone as they too began to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Someone needs to check if anyone is alive out there." Katara said as she closed her eyes attempting to catch her breath. "The ones who can be helped need to be taken to the infirmary, while the others need to be put to rest."

Sokka looked at everyone sitting on the ground. How was he the only one not tired? Was he really not as good as them? Or were they just trying too hard? "Ok so then I will handle that while you guys rest up."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"I need food."

"So tired."

"Bed."

"I'll take that as a good thing." Sokka said as he motioned for some men to help him search the bodies. The others just sat where they were and didn't want to even try to move.

* * *

><p>Iroh and Ursa sat in a room looking at the three people who could have potentially killed all of them and destroyed the world again.<p>

"We won't tell you anything." Kurai suddenly yelled.

"Oh we aren't going to ask you anything." Ursa said with a smile.

"How will you get the information that you want then?" Kurai questioned as he looked at them with confusion.

"We have our ways." Iroh said with just as big of a smile.

The three across from Ursa and Iroh struggled against the ropes. They had been tired to their chairs with their hands behind their backs. This was done so they wouldn't hurt each other.

The door to the small room opened and May walked in with some tea.

"Ah May thank you so much." Iroh said with excitement in his voice about the tea. "I have been waiting for this all day."

May smiled and left the small room.

_No windows just the door. _Ryuji thought.

Ursa looked over her cup of tea with a smile. "How rude of us. Let me get you some tea." She stood and placed a tea cup in front of each of them. Pouring each a full cup.

Toph began to laugh from the other side of the door. "I really wish you guys could see this. They are killing it."

Zuko and Sokka looked at her as she laughed, feeling as if they were missing out on something good.

"They aren't talking they are just sitting there drinking tea with smiles on their faces." Toph said as she laughed. "This is amazing. Those two are hilarious."

"They are supposed to be getting information out of them." Sokka said with mild anger.

Toph began to laugh even harder. "They would totally be getting into your head too."

Sokka turned to look at Zuko in confusion.

"They are messing with their minds. The longer they say nothing the faster they will break." Zuko said while Toph began to roll on the ground. "The only problem I see with this is Ryuji knows all of our tricks as he is Fire Nation. I don't know if he will talk."

"But only one of them has to talk. Kwan will most likely break first. She is not trained for this. Fighting yes but not interrogation." Sokka said while Toph stood and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Even if it doesn't work we have Katara. If she will do it." Zuko said slightly hesitant.

Sokka's eyes grew in surprise. "She will not do it. She hates to use blood bending."

Toph's laughter instantly stopped. The air had suddenly become heavy.

"She has used it before when she needed to." Zuko said as he looked at the ground in shame. "I hope they can do it."

"You aren't going to ask us any questions?" Kwan asked still very much confused with what was happening.

"We don't need to." Ursa said with a smile.

"Stop talking. Just think of other things." Ryuji said with slight anger.

"How?! They aren't saying anything. They are just smiling and drinking tea." Kurai spoke with just as much anger.

"They know what they are doing. Just ignore them." Ryuji said with his anger growing.

"Easy for you to say. You have been through this many times." Kwan said as she began to twist in slight fear.

"What makes you think that?" Ryuji said with hate dripping from his speech.

"You were Ozai's right hand man. You probably did this many times." Kurai said as he sat between them.

"From the other side of the table. That is why I know what they are doing." Ryuji's anger was growing with every moment the conversation continued.

Iroh glanced to Ursa from the corner of his eye. His smile grew slightly. Ursa's smile also grew as she turned to look at him. It wouldn't be much longer.

"And what are they trying to do then?" Kurai asked his anger growing. Kwan sat in her seat shifting forward and backwards in fear.

"They are trying to get us to freak out and then tell them what they need to know. And you two are going along with it like the two idiots you are. This is why Ozai should have left me in charge." Ryuji suddenly yelled.

"He didn't choose you because he thought I was better for the job." Kwan said as her fear was gone.

"No he thought you would be perfect because you had no family. There would be no one to miss you when he killed you." Ryuji said as if it were the weather.

"He would never kill me. I brought him back." Kwan said slightly depressed.

"No you didn't, I did." Kurai said very highly.

"He needed someone to be a bridge for him. You being as old as you are you make it easy to bridge that gap." Ryuji said leaning forward to see her reaction around Kurai.

Ursa's smile grew. They were fighting among themselves and it was working wonderfully.

Toph had started laughing yet again and Zuko and Sokka felt as if they were really missing out.

Iroh smiled as he sipped his tea.

"How dare you! I am not that old. And if he needed a gap you are almost as old as me." Kwan yelled as she began to struggle against her ropes to get at Ryuji.

"But neither of us wanted to die if the bridge didn't work." Ryuji said mocking her from his spot.

"You told me that there was no chance of danger." Kwan said through greeted teeth as she struggled.

"And you believed him. No wonder you are so easy to manipulate." Kurai said as he began to slightly laugh.

"When Ozai gets here we will just have to ask him if this is true. He would never do that to me." Kwan said as she struggled less raising her chin.

"He wont be here for another two hours. I think we can settle this by then." Ryuji said as he also began to laugh at her.

Toph's laughter stopped. Turning to look at Zuko and Sokka she spoke. "He will be here in two hours and Kwan is the bridge for him."

Zuko smiled as he walked away. "Looks like Katara doesn't have to do any dirty work."

"And just how are you going to solve that problem." Kwan asked as she looked at the two of them with hate.

"We will just have to kill you." Kurai said while looking at Ryuji in seriousness.

Ryuji lunged at her. She shifted back flipping her chair into Kurai. All three fell to the ground with their hands behind the chair, letting out slight cries of pain when they hit the ground. Kurai kicked the table as he fell making their tea spill over the table onto them. Closing their eyes in an attempt to block out the pain now coming from the hot tea on them, the three let out a sigh of defeat.

Looking up, all they saw were Iroh and Ursa standing over them.

"See we didn't have to ask you any questions and we got everything we needed." Ursa said with the same smile.

"You three are awfully talkative." Iroh said as he took another sip of his tea. "It has never taken this short of an amount of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't tell you anything."

"Well you told us everything we needed to know." Ursa said while turning to look back towards the door.

Toph stood with the door open. "We got it all."

The three let their heads hit the ground before letting out another grunt in frustration.

"You know what might have helped. If you would have listened to a Ryuji." Iroh said as he and Ursa walked towards the door.

"I told you." Ryuji yelled as the door shut and another argument started between them again.

"That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. You guys said like 10 words and got everything you needed. It was amazing." Toph said as they began to walk down the hall.

"It was rather easy wasn't it?" Ursa said with a smile and slight excitement.

Iroh finished instructing the guards on how to divide up the prisoners. "It was rather easily for the brilliant people they claim to be."

Ursa and Toph let out a laugh as they turned to corner to find everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Was it ok? Was it worth two or three weeks without anything? I doubt it. But please enjoy and I will get the next one out to you asap. :-D**


	49. Chapter 49: The Plan

**A/N: Well hello! **

**How have you been? How were all of your holidays? Did you get everything you wanted?**

**Lets see here. So I am finally back. Work has finally slowed back down….starting next week lol. So just a heads up this chapter is kinda short. 2,600ish words. Shouldn't take you long to read it.**

**And I know what you are thinking, its not Friday, why are you updating? Well I thought I had made you wait long enough so I thought a short chapter would be good. So this is what I wrote this weekend, just for you guys. :-)**

**Now feel free to let me have it, I completely understand. **

**:-D**

**Reviews:**

**Gazara:**** Ok lets start with this. The guards were fighting, but I am assuming that most of them are not benders and the ones that are, are not that well trained as there has not been a need for them to train them well. The gaurds that do know how to bend were either retired or higher ups. If that makes sense. Also the group they were fighting were not supernatural they were just really really really skilled. Like Katara and Zuko level. They were everyone who felt they lost something because the war ended. For example a trading route or a skill they had that is no longer needed. You know, those people who think that war is better for them and than peace. One of those kind of things. Most were killers for hire and such. Maybe I will cover this in the next chapter better when they meet with Ozai. Let me know if you have any questions. And I hope you had a good Chunakkah. :-D**

**Angelthree117****: Thanks for being new to the story and I am glad you are liking it. Sorry but I did make you wait weeks. But now that everything is done holiday wise we should be good to go for every week again.**

**WildCitrusSunflower****: Thanks! :-D**

**Mlynd:**** Good :-P**

**Guest****: As of this moment in time I am not going to have them die but that is a great idea.**

**Patty Cake Rocks****: I am glad you liked it. :-D And it was kinda hard to write so I am glad everyone is thinking it came out good.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the great new people who have added this story to their growing list of stories to read.**

**Now on with the, short, show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>"So what did we find out?" Katara asked as the others walked into Zuko's office.<p>

Zuko took a seat behind his desk as Sokka,Toph, Ursa, and Iroh came in. "Well we found out what we needed."

"Kwan is the bridge for him to get here. What that means we don't know." Sokka said with a smile of slight defeat.

"And we found out he will be here in two hours." Toph said as she plopped down next to Katara on the couch.

"So." Katara began as she let the information sink in.

"We know when but we don't know how." Iroh began. "Just because she is the bridge doesn't tell us how he gets here. He could appear around her or she just has to be alive and he can appear anywhere."

"That answer just created more questions." Sokka spoke as he tilted his head back on the chair he was sitting in.

"Also just because we stopped this group doesn't mean he is done. For all we know there are more out there just waiting for the word to come and attack." Ursa said with composer. "If I know anything about him just because he has been defeated doesn't mean that he is thinking about quitting."

Everyone sat there for a moment thinking. It didn't seem like they had answered any questions to their problems. Their problems just became more in depth.

Katara turned her head towards the window to her right. Not too long ago she was sitting in a meeting room zoning out thinking about how boring her life had become since the war ended those five years ago. Now here she was looking out a window in the Fire Nation wishing her life would become normal again. "It is impossible to make me happy." Katara whispered to herself.

"It's not impossible. You are just hard to please." Yue said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at the door. There stood Yue and Kyle. Both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Been awhile hasn't it." Kyle said as he looked around the room.

"No we just saw you guys a few days ago." Toph said as she looked back toward Zuko. "I feel like in the last five months I have seen more than enough of you. This all started because of something you guys did to Zuko and Katara."

"No Toph this all started because of something our court did." Yue said as she went to sit on Zuko's desk edge. "After doing some research we have discovered a few things."

"When Ozai died they just grated him visitation rights to see his daughter. They didn't look into anything about him. Apparently they had a massive amount of requests that were still backed up from the war. So when it was his turn they just said yes and moved on." Kyle said as he leaned against the wall.

"We confronted them and demanded they explain themselves. They had no answer and said they would get the problem fixed as soon as possible. But they had already done as much as they could when they gave you two the ability to share bending." Yue said as the anger in her voice began to grow.

"We finally figured out what they meant. The only way they can take the ability away is if he is in front of them again. They can't find him in the spirit world. They have been looking for 2 years now. Since they realized their mistake." Kyle said with spite in his voice. "While the spirit world is large it is not that hard to find him. We believe that someone is working with him on the court. They have thousands of spirits working for them and yet they can't find him."

"We spoke privately with Agni and he informed us that if you two defeat him he instantly appears in front of the court, as his ability has been hindered. When hindered you are taken to the court to have it fixed." Yue explained as her anger began to settle.

"That's all good and great." Toph spoke irritated. "But we have no idea how to defeat him or where he will appear. All we know is that he will come in two hours. Your little clues here and there are about as helpful as a bag of rocks. How about you just tell us straight how to stop him."

Yue glanced over her shoulder to Kyle before speaking. "We have no idea."

"What?!" Everyone said clearly shocked and upset.

"We know how he will get here but we have no idea how you are suppose to use your powers to stop him." Kyle said crossing his arms as he leaned heaver on the wall.

"He has to appear within a half of mile of Kwan." Yue said as she glanced to Katara.

"That means he can appear anywhere within the capitol or palace." Zuko said as he thought about the distance.

Iroh spoke next asking a question that had yet to cross any of the younger minds. "Does he know what happened? Or where she is?"

"He will know where she is. Before he appears he gets to see the area he can appear and choose where he would like to appear. But he has no knowledge of what has transpired. Only high level spirits can see what is happening here." Yue said with just as serious of tone. "The problem is, if he is working with someone on the court they could have informed him about what has happened."

"How many spirits have this ability?" Sokka asked trying to weigh the odds.

"The court and each nations spirits." Yue answered.

"So many 20?" Sokka answered. "Those are good odds to me."

"I do not like the odds of where he can appear." Katara spoke grabbing everyone's attention. "If he just wanted to get into the palace that would be fine. But there are hundreds of thousands of people in the capitol that could potentially be hurt. And if it was something he wanted in the palace then he could just appear right there and get it. I don't like the outcome here."

"How far can he travel once he is here?" Sokka asked trying to figure out a good strategy.

"No matter what he cannot travel more than half a mile from her. As long as she is moving he can move that far." Kyle spoke as he looked around the room. "He also can only be here for 2 hours max. After that he cannot return for 24 hours. But he has to return once every three days or the link will be broken and he will have to start over. Revisiting the court with a new person to bridge though."

"So why don't we just kill her." Toph asked seriously as everyone turned to her in shock. "If she dies the bridge is broken and he has to visit the court. Wouldn't that be the simplest answer."

"But we don't like to kill people." Katara said but not really putting the effort behind it she normally does.

"I didn't even believe that Katara." Ursa said with a slight laugh.

"While it would be the easiest, let's leave that to last." Zuko said finally speaking. "Toph I know what your issue is and why you want this to end quickly."

Toph froze. _How does he know?_

"But I have an idea. Let's take her into the forest. I would like to get her as far away from the city as possible but I know we won't be able to get things together that fast. So we need a plan to get as far as possible as quickly as possible." Zuko spoke as he turned to look at Sokka.

Sitting for a moment Sokka thought. "Let's put her on Appa. We will fly her as far as we can. Once we get her as far as we want then we will create a wall of people around the half mile circle. We will place everyone around it so then if he appears we will know where."

"How will we get everyone there?" Ursa asked placing a hole in his plan.

Sokka put a smile on his face. "You haven't been around very long. But when you ask these people to be somewhere at a time, it happens. No questions asked."

"No questions asked?" Ursa questioned.

"It means they won't ask why they have to be there and we won't ask how they got here." Iroh said with a smile on his face. "And sometimes you don't want to know either." Beginning to whisper to her he spoke. "All you have to do is mention Katara and they will do everything possible to get there. No matter what. Like I said before she means a lot to a lot of them."

"So we have where and how he is going to come. But we still have no idea how we are suppose to stop him." Katara spoke.

"I still think we should just kill her." Toph said as a stern glance came her way from Zuko.

"All we know is that you have to use your ability to share your bending to stop him. It is a spirit ability and will be able to stop a spirit. That's all we know." Kyle said standing from the wall. "If that is all you have left we are going to head out. We will be back if anything happens."

"Good luck. We wouldn't have picked you if we wouldn't have thought you could do it." Yue said with a smile as she stood to leave.

As the two walked out the door they slowly disappeared.

"Those two are always so much help." Toph said sarcastically. "One day I really want something helpful from a spirit."

"We are going to run Sokka's plan. Toph I would like you to stay here and protect the palace in case something goes wrong." Zuko said as he looked around the room.

"You are just like Aang. I can still fight." Toph yelled.

"I know that's why you are staying here." Zuko said looking back at her.

She felt the hesitation in his voice. He didn't think they could do it. He was scared. And he knew she would kill the woman if need be. "Ok. But only because you are asking me Zuko."

Toph wanted to give him a hug. He could do it she believed in him and Katara. They could do anything when they were together. She wanted to tell them but she knew that would give them something they didn't need, more pressure. She would just let a small smile say it for her.

"Thanks." Zuko said slightly relaxing. "Everyone knows what they are to do. Let's get this started we don't have that long."

Everyone stood from their spots in chairs or against walls to leave.

"We need to make sure this goes off without a hitch. Only tell those who need to know." Katara added as she watched everyone leave.

As Iroh left he smiled a classic smile and shut the door behind him.

"Whats wrong Zuko?" Katara said as she took a seat on the edge of his desk.

He brought his linked hands to his face, placing his chin on his hands. "I…"

"Zuko." Katara said softly. "I know what you are thinking."

"Katara a little over five months ago, we were happy." Zuko started as he stood with frustration. "You were in the South Pole listening to meetings. I was in meetings here. We saw each other now and then. But there was nothing like this happening. Do you know how many lives we have ended in this process? Is it really worth it? Why can't he just die and really die?"

Katara watched as Zuko threw his hands in the air as his frustration grew. His face began to get red his hands started to smoke. She could tell he was ready to kill someone again. A smile started to spread across her face. He was one of the easiest people to read. It could be because he let his guard down around her but that just brought a bigger smile to her face.

He continued to stomp around and whisper things to himself about how ridulous the current situation was and how much he hated it his dad. Finally screaming as loud as he possibly could placing his hands on the wall starting to char it.

As his anger continued to grow and his hands started to make deeper holes in the wall he felt small arms wrap around him from behind. His shock lasted only a second before he remembered Katara was in the room. Relaxing slightly his hands stopped burning holes in the wall.

"Zuko I understand." Katara said as she placed her head on his back. She felt his relax even more under his hug. "Think about what would not have happened if we did not go on this long journey. We would not have found your mother. We would not have been given the opportunity to share each other's bending. We would not be able to be spending all this time with our friends. And we would not have met the new friends we made."

Zuko relased his hands from the wall and stood, placing his hands over Katara's on his stomach. Listening to her talk just made him relax.

"So a few people died along the way. A man who tried to kill us. Multiple times. And almost killed you once. And we only killed 15 people during the last battle. All of which are mercenaries and robbers. I think will all the possible people that could have died along the way, 16 people is not bad." Katara said attemping to even out their wrong doings.

Zuko turned in her arms to face her. She was right. He could have lost thousands of his men if his friends had not come to help. And the new friends they made, as weird as they are, will be great assets in the future.

"Plus you got to spend a lot of time with me." Katara said with a smile. "And you even worked up the courage to ask me to marry you."

Zuko couldn't help but smile as a light blush covered her face. He loved her it was true. And this trip did make them close and him become more of a man. She was correct. He smiled down at her before pulling her into a real hug. Kiss the top of her head as they both clung to each other tightly.

As they pulled apart Zuko went to his desk to make sure he had everything covered. Katara began to speak again. "He is a bastard and we will really kill him this time. I will make sure." Hate was dripping from her voice.

Zuko looked up from his paper to her serious face. He had only seen this face a few times in his life. And he always loved to see it. She was ready to get it done.

As a short silence passed between them Katara suddenly was reminded of something. "Where is Azula?"

Zukos head shot up. "I have no idea."

Katara went sprinting towards the door. "Jee!" She yelled as she ran down the hall.

"What?" Jee yelled as he came around the corner sword in hand ready to fight.

"Where is Azula?" Katara asked as she ran past him.

Jee had a weird look on his face as she ran past him. Turning to follow her he responded with an I don't know. As they ran as fast as they could to the meeting room that she should be waiting in with the others.

As Katara flung the door open to the library meeting room he jaw dropped slightly at the sight in front of her. "Azula?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. All 2,600ish words. Guesses as to what is going on? You will never guess. And do you think they will really get it done in time? Oh and do you think Yue and Kyle will come through with the committee before they have to fight Oazi? So close to the end. I can taste it. :-) I hope you liked the short and sweet thing I like to call a chapter. Let me know.**


	50. Chapter 50: Azula

**A/N: Well it has been a little while. My bad. But I am back. :-D**

**Reviews:**

**Shadow'sAngel818:**** Ok Zuko knows because he just knows. Lol. You will find out towards the end. And I doubt you are going to be right about what Azula is doing. :-P And if I had to guesstimate I would say maybe two or three. Depends on how many chapters I turn the fight into.**

**Jelllybean530:**** Well thanks :-D And I know there are countless mistakes. :-/ But most of the time I just write them and then put them out there because I don't have time to reread them. Lol. Like this update for example. :-P I am thinking about updating less often next time and maybe getting someone to proof it for me since I don't have time.**

**Cream-Pie13****: Its hilarious! You'll love it.**

**Patty Cake Rocks****: Thanks. This one is more my style. :-D**

**So there we have it. :-) **

**I know I haven't been updating as normal as I use to but 4 reviews. :-( That is just sad I think. So I would like at least 10 before I put the next chapter out. You all know I will put it out no matter what. But we have so few chapters left I want to go out with a bang. :-P So if you can find it in your heart to write me a little review that would be awesome. Thanks :-D**

**Now this chapter is back up to the 4,000 word count I normally shoot for so its back to non short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Jee rounded the doorway and looked into the meeting room. His jaw hung slightly at the sight in front of him as well.<p>

Azula sat in the middle of Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi a frustrated look on her face.

"I couldn't get them to stop." Azula said with frustration. "Please tell them to stop."

Katara couldn't help but let a laugh escape her mouth. It began to overflow out her lips the more she looked around the room. This had to be one of the funniest things she had ever seen in her entire life.

Jee couldn't contain himself for very long either. He started to laugh just as hard as Katara. Looking at Katara the two began to laugh even harder. Katara began to cry she was laughing so hard.

Zuko came around the corner of the hall with a confused look on his face. "Did you find Azula?"

Another loud burst of laughter erupted from Katara and Jee as Jee began to hold his side from the pain of laughing so hard.

"What is so funny? Did you find her or not?" Zuko asked as he got closer to the door entrance.

Katara just sat there pointing into the room and laughing.

Zuko slowly made his way to the door. As he turned the corner his mouth fell open at the sight in front of him.

"Zuko please them to stop." Azula said practically begging her brother.

Zuko couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Azula was sitting in between Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi. The three of them were sitting in the middle of the room. Neikan, Mazarine, Kiwi, Mika, Pixie Minx, Sarah, Avril, Char, Samanya, Kom'rk, Carmen, Tearay, Dean, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Iroh and Ursa all sat around the meeting room all slightly giggling to themselves as well.

"What is going on in here?" Zuko asked as he looked around the room at other people.

"We wanted to braid Azula's hair." Kammi said as she pulled on her hair again.

"We didn't like the first way we did it so we started over." Patty Cake Rocks spoke as she watched another braid fall and she let out a grunt in frustration.

Zuko looked at his sister's depressed face. He smiled slightly at her. Her depressed look at him broke for a moment as a smile graced her face as well. There were braids sticking out of her head in every direction. Zuko didn't really know how the two girls made them stick that way but he knew they would be able to do it if anyone could.

"Char gave us this cool sticky stuff that helps make it stick up." Kammi said as she showed them the bottle.

Zuko gave Char a look. "I got it from a friend last time I did his hair. " Char said with a smile and a shrug.

Zuko just laughed slightly. "At least you can have a little fun. But if you don't mind I need to borrow my sister for a moment."

Patty Cake Rocks and Kammi gave a frown but let their friend get up to talk with her brother. They slowly walked past Katara and Jee who were still laughing and crying at Azula's appearance.

As Zuko and Azula walked away Katara and Jee finally caught their breath and asked if Iroh and Toph had told everyone the plan.

Azula stopped in the corner with her brother as she attempted to get the tanglement of her hair down. "What do you need me to do?"

"How did you know I was going to ask you to do something?"Zuko asked as he grimaced as she pulled at her hair.

"There would be no other reason for you to pull me away unless you wanted me to do something that you didn't want the others to know about." Azula said as she finally released a braid from her head.

"True. Well you see Kurai had a son that he sent here. His name was Kleio. When we figured out he was here to help his dad get to Katara we sent him packing. We thought he would lead us to his father which he did, but we have no idea where he is now." Zuko said as another braid fell from her hair. "I want you to find him. I need to know if he is planning on doing anything like his father. Don't kill him or hurt him. Just find him and watch what he is doing."

"Why what do you think he is doing?" Azula questioned as another braid fell from her hair.

Zuko leaned against the wall next to him. "I don't know but he has been too low on the radar for too long. I just need to know. He was last seen at Kiwi's inn. I'll give you two days to find him then come home."

The last braid finally fell from her hair as she spoke. "But won't people recognize me?"

"I have no idea." Zuko said as he looked at his sisters weirdly now done hair. "If you want you can talk to Avril to get some makeup to look different."

Azula attempted to run her fingers through her hair but about an inch in her hand just got tangled in it. "I think I might want to talk to Char too. This stuff is ridiculous."

Zuko let out a slight laugh as he stood from the wall. "Ok but they have somewhere to be in two hours so I would ask them quick."

"I will." Azula said with a smile.

"When did you change so much? Smiles? Messing around? You are so different." Zuko said looking at his sister.

Azula turned her full attention to her brother. "When your bending is gone and you spend almost 5 years in a small padded room then we will talk. There isn't much left to fight about. Everything I once had is gone. The only place to go from here is up. So I am starting over and trying to do it as best I can."

Zuko watched her face as she spoke. There were emotions across her face. He had never seen anything there before and now there was so much emotion there. _I think she might really have change._ "But you still have the skills you always had right?"

"Phh. Are you kidding how could I forget how to fight?" Azula said with a smile. "Why do you want me to kill someone too?"

Zuko's smile grew slightly. "No. Not at this moment."

Azula smiled at her brother. "Ok you just let me know if anything comes up. But I am going to go talk to Avril and Char really fast before they have to leave."

"Good luck." Zuko said as he watched his sister walk back towards the others. "I think she might just end up be normal. Well as normal as anyone we know is." As he finished he heard an eruption of laughter coming from area of the meeting room.

* * *

><p>A short hour and a half later Ursa and Iroh sat on Appa floating over a forest. Glancing over the saddle Ursa began to speak.<p>

"I really can't believe these children put this together in less than two hours. I thought they wouldn't make it and they are all here early." She said with a slightly proud smile on her face.

Iroh moved from his spot on the flying bison to look over the edge next to Ursa. Below in a half mile radius stood the children. They were far enough apart that the 21 of them covered the entire circle but close enough that if something happened they could yell to each other.

"They are quiet smart young children are they not." Iroh began. "But should we really be calling them children. They youngest of them is 18 and is currently going to have a child. Zuko is 22 almost 23. Do you consider that a child?"

"While the world may think they are no longer children they will always be children to me. I missed so much of their lives that at this point they are still the little 5 year olds I left." Ursa said as she looked to her son.

Zuko and Katara stood in the center with Kwan tied to a tree. They were talking to each other as she could see but she didn't know about what. She thought to herself again as she looked around the area below. "Iroh how do these children mange to pull off as many things as they do?"

"Like I said before Ursa, no one asks questions with these children. When one is in trouble the others coming running to their aid. But if Katara asks for help they come at amazing speeds. The only thing you never want to ask is how. Normally it involves something that you don't want to know. Killing, robbing, mugging, locking someone somewhere, etc. You just don't ask. But once they are here they will do nothing but help, even if it costs them their lives." Iroh spoke to his friend next to him.

"Killing someone?" Ursa questioned slightly shocked.

"Yes. That is why I don't ask anymore." Iroh said looking at her. "They are good children. But nothing comes between them. Although most of the time the person they kill is someone who is doing something wrong but still I wouldn't ask."

"Who has killed someone out of the children?" Ursa asked now looking down at the small images.

"To be honest every one of them." Iroh said flatly. Ursa's head spun as Iroh continued. "Yes even Zuko. A lot has happened since you left. And A lot has happened since Zuko took power. They do what they have to do to protect each other."

Ursa looked back to the children. Thinking back to what Iroh had said not but moments ago, the youngest was not more than 18, and they had already been through so much in their life. They were forced to grow up so quickly. Did her son even get to have a childhood? Did he get to goof off with his friends? Did he get to learn how to be a leader? What had happened to these small children while she was gone?

From what Iroh had told her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what had happened during her absence. But she wanted to know at the same time. She wanted to be someone they could trust with their secrets. She wanted to be the person they could rely on as well. She wanted to be the mother she wished she could have been.

"It is going to start soon. We should move higher so that he cannot appear up here." Iroh said as he moved towards Appa's head.

"Agreed." Ursa said as she set a last glance downward. "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>"He is going to be here soon." Katara said starting to get nervous.<p>

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at her. "It will be fine. We have this down. We know what we have to do to beat him. We just have to believe that we can do it. We have everyone else backing us up."

Katara gave a slight nod to his comment. She was starting to get even more nervous.

"What happened to the little girl who not even 24 hours ago wanted to fight more than anything else in this world and who I thought should get to train more with me." Zuko said as he took another step closer to her.

"That was when I knew we could win. Zuko we are talking about a spirit here. No one has ever stopped a spirit before. NO ONE! I don't know if you understand the kind of pressure we are under here. If we lose then they have to start all over with new people. Not to mention we die!" Katara said as she began to walk from Zuko to the closest tree.

Zuko let a small smile grace his face. "Feeling stressed?"

"Only a lot!" Katara yelled back at him. "And why are you smiling? There is nothing to be smiling about."

Zuko let a small laugh through his lips. "Because of how different we are." Katara gave him a weird confused look. "I was worried this much about the last battle with the actual men. And you made it seem like it was nothing and were relaxed because you knew we could do it. Now you are freaking out while I am calm because I know we can do it."

Katara stopped and looked at him. "That does not mean we are different that just means we know where we are confident."

"So then are you saying you are not confident about your fighting skills using my fire?" Zuko questioned her.

"I didn't say that. And I believe I am very skilled using your fire." Katara said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But not confident." Zuko said crossing his arms as well.

"I think very skilled means confident.." Katara said as she threw her arms to her side in frustration.

"But not confident that you can use those skills to win at something." Zuko said with his arms still crossed.

"I am more than confident I can win using those skills. I did it earlier." Katara said as she closed the distance between them in seconds shoving her finger in his face. "I can beat anyone or anything with these skills you just watch and see."

Katara sat there for a minute looking angrily at Zuko's smiling face. Then it sank in. "You did it again didn't you."

"Yulp."

"You tricked me into thinking I can do something." Katara said as her head fell and her arms dropped.

"I just reassured you that you had faith in yourself." Zuko said as he pulled her into a hug. "Just try to relax. You do better when you are relaxed."

Katara hugged him in return as he kissed her head. "I will try." She turned her head up to his and they shared a quick but loving kiss. Both sharing how much they believed in the other in that one kiss.

"Now let's kick some serious ass!" Zuko said as he turned to Kwan's unconscious body. "We are waiting dad."

* * *

><p>Yue sat on her couch looking at her hour glass.<p>

"It is going to start soon." Yue said as she watched the sand slowly fall.

Kyle looked up from his hands to Yue. "Are you going to watch?"

"I have no idea. I want to but I am afraid to watch it play out. But at the same time I want to know how it is going in case we need to help." Yue said as she stood and started to pace the room.

Kyle watched her walk the room for a short time before he spoke. "Well I want to watch. They are our friends. We need to be able to help if they need help. And if they don't make it we need to be there when they arrive."

Yue spun on her heels. "They will not come here. It is not there time yet."

"You don't know that. I don't know that." Kyle said as he stood and walked to her. "All we can do is believe in there."

Yue looked at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He was right. And she did believe in her friends.

"Then we are watching." Yue said as she looked him in the eye. "Get out the ball."

Kyle smiled and released her to get the ball. Yue headed to the table to make room. A knock came from the front door. Yue and Kyle both looked at each other. Neither were expecting anyone. It was however entirely possible that Ozai had found where Yue lived. She was a great spirit and many other spirits came to her for guidance and to find out how their loved ones were doing.

Slowly Kyle began to make his way toward the door. Slowly he made a fireball behind him. Sure he couldn't kill Ozai but he could knock him out. Which would make it easy for him to be taken to the court and have his ability to go to the living world taken.

Yue brought ice daggers up to her sides. She stood in front of the door in the middle of the room waiting for Kyle to open the door.

Kyle began to speak. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Me. Is it ok that I am visiting or am I interrupting something."

Both people dropped their guard and let out the breath they were holding.

Kyle opened the door. "Agni what are you doing here?"

"We thought that you were Ozai." Yue said as Agni walked into her house.

Agni smiled and let out a slight laugh. "You thought I was Ozai. He is suppose to appear shortly. I doubt that he would be here."

"He is crazy. You never know what he would do." Kyle said as he closed the door and took his seat back in the chair.

"True. But I came to watch things unfold with you." Agni said as he took a seat on the couch.

Yue gave the back of his head a strange look before looking confused towards Kyle. "Umm. What about when they beat him. Shouldn't you be with the others so that they can make sure to take away his ability to travel?"

"I doubt that anything I say will help. They seem to think that things like this need to happen. If there is not a common enemy then the world will begin to start among themselves. I believe they will take it away for a time. But then they will send him back so that they can keep the fighting among the living down." Agni said as he attempted many different positions to be comfortable on the couch.

"Wait. So all the people who have died thus far to stop him are pointless because in a few years he will be able to go back and do it again." Kyle said slightly angry at what Agni was telling them.

"Possibly." Agni said with a smile.

"Possibly?" Yue asked as she moved to sit on the arm of Kyle's chair.

"Well I did choose you two for a reason to handle this. And I did tell you to choose Katara and Zuko for a reason." Agni said as he finally stopped moving to look at them. "I don't do things for the fun of them you know."

Yue and Kyle sat there for a moment looking at him as if he had grown three arms.

"Wait." Yue began. "Are you saying there is a way to make it so that he doesn't come back?"

"I didn't say that." Agni said with a smile. "I just said I chose you for a reason. Because I believe in you. And know that you can accomplish the impossible."

Yue smiled at him. "So we can!"

Kyle looked at him and spoke more serious than he normally did. "But how?"

"Oh I think Katara and Zuko know everything they need to know for this mission to end well." Agni said with a smile. "Now I suggest we bring it up because it is going to start shortly."

Yue shot up and began to jump up and down behind her couch while Kyle started up the ball.

"She does this often?" Agni asked Kyle as he zeroed in on the battle.

"Only when she is really happy." Kyle said with a small smile on his face.

"I remember when you came here and you wouldn't even smile. She has changed you." Agni whispered to his friends.

Kyle turned to look at the man behind him. "She has. Do you not like it?"

"No my friend I love it!" Agni said in a little louder whisper.

Kyle smiled at his friend. "So do I."

"What are you two whispering about? Let's get this started I want to watch this end!" Yue said as she began to run at the couch.

The boys just smiled as she started to bounce on the couch in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Two hours up." Jee yelled as loud as he could.<p>

"Here we go!" May said as she entered a fighting stance.

"Make sure you are on your toes." Neikan said as he glanced to his right looking at Mazarine. _Be safe._

Mazarine nodded in his direction. "This is ending now."

"This bastard is dead." Avril said with a smile like she was having fun.

"He is more than dead he is fucking obliterated." Char said with just as much of a smile on her face.

"He should know better than to mess with us." Kammi said as she began to stretch out her limbs.

"This is finally it." Mika said with a small jump of excitement.

"Get it guys!" Pixie Minx yelled hopeful that it would reach Katara and Zuko.

"We can do this." Sarah also yelled to her friends.

"We better make sure this is the end." Tearay said as she looked toward Dean. "I want to be normal for once."

"I want to finally relax again." Dean said looking at her as well. "Well as normal as a friend of Zuko's can be."

"I think it is a fine day for a swim. Would you like to go for a swim?" Samanya asked as she looked to Kom'rk.

He smiled in return. "I think swimming would be a marvelous plan."

"Those two are so weird. But they love each other in their own way." Carmen said with a smile. "And they are damn good fighters. Plus I could use a good swim."

"Swim? I think we should have a party. With some kind of meat of cores." Sokka yelled towards Suki loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why am I married to him again?" Suki asked with a smile. "But I need this to end. I cannot raise a child in this environment."

Aang stood listening to his friends speak to one another. He loved his friends. And they were right. They could do this. And it needed to end. Toph was carrying his child. There wasn't much time left. It needed to end.

Katara and Zuko sat listening to their friends speak around them. It gave them courage they their friends believed in them enough so to start planning a party afterwards.

Katara spun to look at Zuko as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Beach party when this is over! Suki is making some kind of meat!"

She let out a light chuckle as she heard Suki yell why me in return but knew her friend was smiling and already planning what she needed. It was good to relax before this started. It almost felt like it wasn't going to be that big of a deal.

"We got this, just like they said." Zuko said smiling at her.

"Yes we can." Katara said with a smile.

A silence then pasted in the forest. Everyone stood at the ready looking for any sign of Ozai.

A light began to come from Kwan's left shoulder.

"I am guessing he is showing up somewhere. Listen for if you hear someone yell?" Zuko said as he looked around the area.

"Over here!"

"And we begin!" Katara yelled as she ran off towards the yell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go. I know. I know. I have spent a lot of time leading up to this fight. Well it was all suppose to be in one or maybe two chapters, but I haven't had time to write them all into long chapters. So you got a bunch of small ones. Sorry.**

**What did you think? I am taking suggestions about how it should end. I know what I want to happen but if someone throws in something pretty freaking cool I might just put it in. :-D**


	51. Chapter 51: The power

**A/N: Welcome back everyone!**

**So update on my life. I got a new job! So for the last three weeks I have been working both jobs. One job: 7am -12 (noon) Two job: 1pm -9pm aka long ass days. So there hadn't been much time for writing. Positive note I am finally done with the old job and now I am just working the one. Aka 9-4 :-) **

**This means more time to write. So maybe the next chapter wont suck as much as the last few. :-P**

**Reviews:**

**Lissyferret7****: Thanks for the quick read. I can't believe you read it all in two days. I'm impressed. And the word thing is because I just type it and not reread it at all and just look for words underlined in red. :-P So if auto correct or I spell something wrong that is close to another word I never notice it until someone says something. So thanks. :-D And I am really glad you liked Chapter 19. What was your fav part about it?**

**Cream-Pie13:**** It wasn't soon and its not the grand finish yet. But I think you might like it.**

**Rainproof Coyote:**** Just wait for what is next for Azula. :-D**

**KrainKurosakiHitsugaya913:**** First, what the heck does your name mean? It sounds pretty cool and it took me forever to type. Second, I am glad you liked it. Let me know what you think of this one.**

**Komrk:**** You my friend are hilarious. And no worries there will be a party.**

**Patty Cake Rocks:**** I am glad I got it right. I seem pretty good at getting you two right. And no one has complained about themselves the entire story so I guess I did a good job. :-P**

**Well it wasn't the 10 I wanted but then again I did wait three weeks. I am only four reviews away from 500! To be honest I thought I would be lucky to end up with 50 by the time I was done. So I am really impressed. Thanks!**

**Now to the part you really came for.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

* * *

><p>Ozai felt himself start to slowly nearing Kwan. Now he just had to decide where he wanted to land.<p>

"The forest? Why are they still in the forest? I thought by this time those junkies would have at least broken though the wall by now." Ozai spoke to himself as he looked around the area. "I guess I will choose the spot closest to the palace so I can start fighting on the front line and get this over with faster. That clearing looks best."

Ozai let himself start to appear as far West as he could. As he felt the tingle of himself reappearing he took a fighting stance to begin fighting instantly. As his vision became clear he became confused.

"Where is everyone?" He spoke as he stood up and began to look around the trees. "Shouldn't here be someone around here somewhere?"

"He's over here!" He heard someone yell to his left.

"What the heck? I am over here, where is everyone?" Ozai asked as he thought his allies were looking for him. "Where is Kwan, Kurai or Ryuji?"

Suddenly someone came running out of the trees and took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Ozai asked confusion growing in his mind as anger grew on his face.

"That is none of your concern." Mika said as she readied herself. Katara and Zuko had given them all strict instructions not to fight him. And if he tried to attack them they were to avoid and defend until they arrived.

"What is going on?" Ozai asked as he looked at the young girl in front him. At this moment he wished he had looked once or twice at the members of his team. One so they would know him and two so he would know them.

But he wasn't worried he could easily take whoever come to attack him. And she looked like nothing more than a weakling that was on the front lines to wear out the defenders of the palace.

Suddenly another girl came out of the trees followed by another and another. Then a man, and another girl. Until finally there were 17 men and women in front of him.

"Well Ozai it looks like you have finally hit the end of your rope." Neikan said as he left the trees to stand in the clearing with the rest.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ozai asked now clearly confused. The 18 total people standing in front of him were nothing more than children. What was he talking about? "This is getting old. Where are Kwan, Kurai and Ryuji?"

"Oh well you see we kicked their sorry little asses and then put them in a cell. After Iroh spent some time with them they sung like little birds that were confused." Neikan said as he put his arms into the air. "I always knew my father was wrong but I never knew he was that stupid."

"Your father?" Ozai asked as he looked at the man in front of him. "Yami?"

"No that would have been my brother. But you see you and my father step him up to die. I took his place and gave up after one try because I'm not stupid." Neikan said as he gripped his hands into tighter fists.

"Brother? I didn't know he had a brother. I didn't know Ryuji had any children until he said he would handle my sons killing." Ozai said with a slight laugh. "Oh the families of the fire nation how great we are."

Neikan smiled as he tried to keep his laughter from coming up as well. "I agree 100%. Good thing I hate him as much as you hate Zuko. So no amount of 'daddy hates you' talk is going to affect me."

"Why are you talking to be? Why haven't any of you attacked my yet? Scared of me little children?" Ozai asked as his laugh began to deepen. He had realized that these stupid children were working with his stupid son. He was hoping he would get to kill someone this visit, and to his luck he was going to get to kill 17. His excitement began to grow.

"Oh no worries we aren't scared." Mika said as she lowered her hands.

Ozai looked on as all the children began to lower their arms and stand normal. "If you aren't scared why are you lowering your defenses?"

"Because we are finally in position." Zuko said from behind his father.

"What?" Ozai said as he spun to look at his son and that water wench.

"Oh hi dad. Yeah Kwan and Kurai told us everything without even knowing they did. And so we decided to set a trap for you." Zuko said in a very mocking tone before becoming serious. "So its time to finally die for real."

Ozai laughed as he looked at his current setting. "What are you two going to do? No one can hurt me."

Katara took a step forward and created some fire in each hand. "I think we are going to kill you again."

Ozai looked on slightly shocked. "How are you controlling fire? Are you carrying my stupid's sons child?"

Zuko stepped forward and let the water twist around him. "And how do you explain this?"

Ozai's eyes became even wider. "You were given abilities by those stupid spirits! Which one did it?! I bet it was that stupid Agni. He has never liked me!"

* * *

><p>"Hey I got mentioned!" Agni said as he looked into Yue's crystal ball.<p>

"Is that good or bad?" Yue asked with a slight laugh.

"I think that is pretty good. I mean think of the amount of spirits watching this. And I just got mentioned. Woot! I think I am doing pretty good."

Yue and Kyle laughed from their spots around the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it matters who gave us this ability just the fact that they were given to us. It proves so many people and spirits want you gone for good." Katara said as she began to get excited.<p>

"So you plan on beating me. The two of you?" Ozai asked as his evil laugh began to form again. "Two children with nothing special but the ability to control each other's bending. If you didn't hear even the Avatar couldn't beat me."

"He chose not to beat you. He only wanted to take away your bending. He didn't want to kill you." Katara said as the fire began to get hotter with her anger. "If he wanted to I am sure he could have killed you easily."

Ozai watched as the little water wench in front of him began to create blue fire. He wasn't sure if it was because his son could do it or if that retched girl was doing it on her own. Either way, she should not be allowed to control let alone touch that fire.

"I will easily beat you. And when you cross over into the spirit world I will make it an eternal hell for you." Ozai said as he let out a loud cry and took a fighting stance.

"Something always confused me father." Zuko said as he let some of the ice form into daggers around him while some continued to spin in a circle. "We always assumed you died of a self inflicted wound while trying to come up with a way to leave. It got infected and you died. Now that this has all come about, I would have to say you killed yourself on purpose."

Ozai's eyes became crazed. Katara thought for a moment they were looking two different ways while becoming larger and larger. A tingle erupted in her stomach. Excitement? She was confused. Why would she get excited at such an odd time.

"Katara." She heard Zuko say to her right. She turned her attention to the man for a short second. She felt the smile on her face grow as his got larger. She now knew why she was getting excited. Zuko was about to confirm something she had been waiting to hear. "Don't hold back."

Her smile grew even more. For years she had held back, only truly fighting Zuko. Then when they had become friends she could no longer fight as if she would kill him but she still went as far as she could. And while fighting enemies she never wanted to kill any of them. Sure there were a lot she would have been ok with accidently killing but she knew she could never all out kill someone.

But there had been so many people who had threatened her family over the years. So it finally felt so good to kill the man once and for all that caused it all. The man who took what his predecessor did and turned it into something that much worse. The man who had taken everything from her family. They man she hated with all of her being.

Yes that tingle in her stomach was excitement. And it was because the horrible man she wished dead for so long was about to die at her hands. And Zuko just gave her the no holds back go ahead. This was going to be epic.

She turned her head back from Zuko to Ozai with a smile that had not been seen in a long time by her friends. Some looked on in hear while others put a smile of the same caliber on their faces as well.

"Ozai today you die. Bastard." Katara said as the fire began to turn white.

Ozai smiled at her as she began to run at him. He knew he could easily stop her fire. It would be like sparing with an inexperienced bender.

Katara watched as his smile grew. Her own smile began to spread. Jumping up she pulled back her arm to punch him. As she came down ice daggers went flying past her.

Ozai had a fraction of a second to block against the daggers by pulling his arms up to guard his face.

Katara took this moment to hit him full force with a punch. Ozai took a small step backwards but it didn't seem to affect him. She spun around and Zuko appeared where she was only seconds before.

He threw daggers and punches as well as whips at his father as Ozai attempted to dodge each attach but he was failing slightly.

Ozai blocked another hit as his anger grew. How could his son be so powerful? He was such a weakling not long ago. What had changed?

Ozai watched as his son and the water wench continued to switch off and on fighting him. They had obviously planned this out far in advance. They had know this would be coming for months. Ozai couldn't help but notice how their smiles were growing with each passing moment. He had no idea how they could have possibly come so powerful, even if they had been granted powers by the spirits.

Katara jumped backwards as she sent a few fire balls fly at Ozai. Zuko landed next to her as he let a few daggers fly.

"Well that was a good warm up." Zuko said as he looked at Katara and rolled his shoulders.

Katara nodded as she started to squat. "I thought he would have given us a little more of a fight though."

"What do you mean warm up?" Ozai asked in confusion. Was it really possible that he was this rusty. The fact that he really hadn't fought in almost 3 years seemed to really be affecting him now.

"I mean we were just getting lose. We haven't fought all out in awhile so it's hard getting our muscles to move the way we want them to." Zuko said as he pulled his arm across his body.

Ozai stood there looking at Zuko and Katara. "How is this possible?"

"Well you have been gone for awhile. We have grown up a little, not just in age put power." Katara said as she took a fighting stance again. "We mastered our elements and have had five years to improve on them. And then we switch bending after practicing and sparing with each other for years. It's only natural we know how to use them as well as the other."

Ozai looked at her and then to his son. He could feel their power as it flowed over him. How was it possible they could be this powerful? Even if they did do everything she said there was no way they could master things that only few people had ever done.

He knew of only two people in history to ever have white fire. And the fact that the water wench was doing it currently baffled him. And he watched as Zuko began to bend water from the plants around him. Very few waterbenders could do that.

"How do you plan on beating me?" Ozai asked as he desperately tried to figure out a way out of this. Once he entered the living world he has to stay for at least an hour but no longer than three. And he can't get any farther from Kwan. He was stuck in this place for at least another 45 minutes. What was he going to do?

If they killed him for good. Everything he had done to that point would have been pointless. Killing himself. Being nice to those stupid people he called his allies. Manipulating the spirit world. Setting all these plans into motion. The time and effort. It would all have been in vain. They had stopped him once. He would not let them stop him again no matter what.

Ozai raised his hands and began to run at them.

Katara easily dodged him and she sent a fire dagger at his back.

Ozai continued on his path slightly hurt but heading towards his son.

Zuko jumped into the air over his father and smacked him with a waterwhip to the back of the head. As he landed he spoke. "I think I figured it out. Even as a spirit you do not have bending. And as much as the fire nation made everyone practice their swordsman ship and hand to hand you never did after you left school."

Ozai turned on his son, eyes as wide as possible. "I am not weak!" He yelled as loud as possible.

Katara let out a slight laugh. "Someone is a little insecure." She acted like she was whispering to Zuko but didn't quiet her voice at all.

"I am not insecure. I am them most powerful man alive!" Ozai said as he looked around at all the children in the clearing.

"You see that's just the thing. You aren't alive anymore." Zuko said in a mocking tone to his father. "And I doubt you are the most powerful in the spirit world. I know a few that surpass you and there have to be thousands more."

"I….am….the….most…powerful….person…ever!" Ozai said between gritted teeth after each deep breath.

The 18 people watching the battle felt a wave of power pass over them. It was a huge amount of power and yet it felt comforting at the same time. It started as a light wind that just brushed their cheeks. Then it became stronger and stronger, until it was hard for Ozai to keep his footing.

* * *

><p>Aang stopped in his tracks as he was half flying half running back to the palace.<p>

As soon as the word was said he had arrived he went on his way back to the palace. He was not about to let Toph, his wife and mother of his unborn child, protect the palace alone if something happened.

He knew good and well she could easily do it herself, if it was a normal person, but this was a spirit of Ozai they were talking about. He couldn't take any chances.

He had informed Zuko of his plan before they left, and Zuko was more than ok with it. He knew Aang wanted to be with his wife and he would want to be with Katara if their roles were reversed.

As Aang stopped on the tree he had jumped to his head turned back to where he had just come from. A power was coming from it more powerful than he had ever felt. But warmth was with it. Suddenly a small wind brushed against his cheek.

He smiled. At first he thought it was Ozai but the warmth accompanying it had to be none other than Katara. He knew that everything would work out. While he didn't want to know the details he knew it would work out. He took pride in the fact that during the entire battle only three men had died. Three of which were killed while in the jails by other inmates.

He never liked violence but as his family grows he started to understand why it was needed on occasion.

He smiled as he turned to continue on his way to the palace. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Iroh do you feel that?" Ursa asked from the saddle of Appa.<p>

Iroh looked from his spot atop Appa's head down toward the ground so far below. A small wind gust hit his face."I would assume my brother has arrived."

"But what is that power we just felt?" Ursa asked as she leaned over the edge of the saddle.

"Given that it had a somewhat warm I am going to say it was Zuko and Katara." Iroh said as he began to steer Appa down towards the clearing. "But we will go see just to make sure."

"They really are as powerful as you say." Ursa spoke as she realized just how much he was right. She had always believed him about how powerful her son was and after a few fights she knew he was. But this was on a whole nother level. "How are they this powerful?"

Iroh watched as the ground started to appear larger and they headed toward the clearing. "They have always been powerful in their own right. And up until now they never had a chance to show it except once when they fought Azula. Even then they didn't want to kill her so they held back. But now things have changed." Iroh said as he felt the power growing as they approached the area. The wind was increasing and he could tell Appa was beginning to have a hard time.

"What has changed?" Ursa asked. She felt as if she was returning all over again. As if she once again knew nothing of her son or the world around him.

"He has people he cares for. And a woman he loves who has promised herself to him. He has something to fight for. And she has finally been able to live her life her way. She was able to fall in love with the man she wanted and she got a blessing from her father." Iroh paused as the power began to overwhelm him as well. "They have a lot riding on this. Not to mention they both hate him more than anything in this world."

Ursa looked ahead. She really had a lot more to learn about the people around her. But one things was sure. These children as she had once called them, and only a few hours ago changed to young adults in her mind, were really much much more. They were the future. They were strong. They were powerful. And she knew if it were up to those 'children' no one would know this about them.

* * *

><p>As the wind began to push lightly over them the 18 on lookers thought nothing of it. They just assumed that Katara and Zuko were showing a little bit of their stuff and had made a slight shift in the wind due to some power granted to them by the spirits.<p>

But then the wind began to become stronger and the on lookers were having trouble keeping their footing on the edge of the tree line. They slowly started to make their way to trees to keep the fight in view.

Since they were so close they were no match for the winds coming towards them at that speed.

"Wow." May said as she crossed her arms to protect herself.

"I don't know if I can keep this up." Dean said as he grabbed onto a near by tree.

"I am losing my footing." Sarah said as she grabbed onto Mika.

"Where did all this power come from?" Neikan asked as he pulled Mazarine and him against a tree.

"Hold your ground." Mika yelled as she looked around at the others.

"Go get him!" Kammi yelled as she jumped into the air.

"Kick him back to the hell hole he crawled out of!" Patty Cake Rocks yelled along with Kammi as they began to jump more.

"I hope we can do this." Tearay said as she pulled herself closer to Dean.

"We can. This is Katara and Zuko we are talking about." Kom'rk said as he watched Samanya dance around in circles singing an odd tune.

"I am sure they have a plan." Jee said attempting to defend his friends.

"I have never seen anyone this strong. Not even Aang." Suki said as she looked around at the others.

"Do you think it was power granted by the spirits?" Avril asked as she and Char began to fall backwards to the trees.

"I doubt it. This seems purely them." Pixie Minx said as she too took a spot by a tree with Mika and Sarah.

Carmen looked around at everyone as they gripped onto the trees. "This is more than I ever imagined. Just think if either of them really attempted to fight us at one point in our lives. They really did have mercy on us by letting us be there friends instead of killing us or beating us within inches of our lives before jail."

Sokka looked from Carmen to his sister and his good friend Zuko. He could not have been more proud of them. He knew what they had both endured before they made it to this moment. And he knew they deserved it more than anyone else. "Kick some ass."

* * *

><p>Yue and Kyle looked into the crystal. "How do they have that much power?"<p>

"It is theirs." Angi said as he stood up from his seat on the couch to stretch. "Why else do you think we would grant this ability to them?"

Kyle looked at Angi, "So they have always been able to do this?"

"Yes they figured it out long ago. I would say somewhere around 6 or 7 years ago." Angi said as he reached his arms up to the celing. "They were sparing one day when they decided they would no longer hold back. And as a result, an entire building and tree covered valley were destroyed."

Yue watched as her mentor sat. "So you are telling us that they leveled a huge area and no one saw or heard anything?"

Angi smiled. "They are Zuko and Katara of coarse. They did not go to that location for nothing. The closest person was around 10 miles away. Even then their battles were heated whether sparing or not."

Kyle looked between the two as a smile spread across both of their faces. "What am I missing?"

"Do you not find it odd that two people as powerful as them just happened to be around when the Avatar is finally found after 100 years? Or the fact that one of them happened to be the person to find them?" Yue said to Kyle with a smile on her face. Turning to Angi she spoke again. "You planed this. I don't know how but you planned this. You knew all of this would happen so you planned for this to happen."

Angi smiled at his young friend. "This is true. But things do not always end up as you want them. We did plan on Katara to meet an Avatar but we did not plan on it being Aang. He was suppose to have died long before. But since he was froze in the ice we just helped him drift into a place she could find him."

"What about Zuko?" Kyle asked concerned about what the plans were for his friend. "He was treated terrible his entire life up until that point. How was that planned?"

"Once again not everything is planned. We had planned for him to be taught by his uncle the good ways of the world. And then one day he was to rule and end the war. But his father did not like his slow learning ability and thus treated him terrible until he found a way to kick him out." Angi said as he watched Iroh and Ursa attempt to land Appa.

"One thing we also didn't plan was Katara and Zuko falling in love." Angi spoke as the crystal returned its view to the pair. "He had planned on them becoming close friends but not falling in love. We had planned on Katara marrying Aang and Zuko, Mai. But what we have planned can always change. It depends on the persons fate. That can always be rewritten at any time." Angi said as he looked to Yue.

She should not be here with him now. She was to one day lead her people in a great way, but instead she took a path where she save his friend. And he could do nothing more than help her as much as he could. He made her a high spirit and even had given her a few jobs here and there until he knew she was ready for a larger task. And this was perfect for her. His smile grew as he remembered how much she had changed since she came. It was like looking at his child grow.

"The only thing we did that has not changed its path was give them this power at birth that they could one day find." Angi said as he looked back to the crystal. "We gave the same power to Ozai but he traveled down the wrong path and was never able to reach its full potential."

"So you are saying you gave them ultimate power. And then gave them more power when you let them use each other's bending?" Kyle asked excited about how cool this was.

"Yes. But the bending switch was only because that is the only way to kill a spirit." Angi said as he watched Kyle's smiled get wider.

"That is so cool." Kyle said as he moved to the edge of his chair to look closer into the crystal.

"They are more powerful than the Avatar and they act as if they don't have it. Only those two." Yue said as her gaze returned to the crystal as well.

Angi smiled at the two before returning to the crystal. _These two are going to do just fine here in the spirit world._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. Yeah I know I ended it in a bad spot. Just like always. But I wanted to get it out and not make you wait another week. So until next time tell me what you think. And lets see if I can get to 500. :-D**


	52. Chapter 52: The end

**A/N: Welcome back. It has been over a year since the last update and that is totally my bad. And with one Chapter to go that was mean of me. I got a new job that lasted about 3 months before I got another job that had me move across the state and working 15 hour days. Needless to say I was a little tired and didn't write this at all. Now I am back with the last chapter. **

**Some of you, and there are a lot, who have done nothing but tell me how bad this story is because of all the characters, should be cheering (why you are even reading this I don't know). **

**Those of you who have stuck with me and my grammar mistakes and random characters thank you. This story was meant to get everyone evolved and have a good time. I hope that you liked it as much as I did.**

**Reviews: **

**Jack: I wrote this story with a round about idea in my head. As it went on I asked my reviewers to help or give me ideas. I asked them to let me know if they wanted to enter the story. This made it so you needed more chapters to explain the back story. I think that those who were part of the story enjoyed it because they helped me write it. I have enjoyed it and I hope they did too. I am glad you enjoy my writing. I have another story coming. This one is not as reader involved. Maybe you will like that one better. :-)**

**Kon'rk, Jen, mlynd, alchemist15, zale007: Sorry it was over a year. Next one will be better.**

**AlphaOmega314: Thank you so much for your review. It makes me feel good when other people enjoy the things I put so much time and effort into.**

**Storyoftheunknownfangirl: It is the end sadly. But the next story I am writing will be up soon. Hopefully.**

**Larosa19: Thanks for your really long comment and for reading my really looooong story. I did highly enjoy getting everyone evolved. I think people always like things better when they are in it. The next story is coming so even though this one is ending maybe head over to that one. Also thanks on the grammar part. I try but sometimes I just get rushed and I want to get it out to you guys. Also I am not an English major. I am just doing this for fun. :-)**

**KJun: I am confused as to why you read my story for so long if you did not like it. Thank you though for the comment. I will work on these things in my next story.**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: Omg I should have known it was from Bleach. I started watching that show last summer. And thanks for all the love. I tried to do a fanfiction for just Kyle and Yue but no one went for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar.**

Katara stood there in a fighting stance watching as her friends moved into the tree line for protection from the wind. She watched as Ozai had only moved inches from his original spot. _This is not going to be easy._

A smile grew on Zuko's face as he remembered the nice field he and Katara had turned to nothing. This would be easy for them. They would just have to make sure their friends don't get hurt. But they aren't stupid, they would move if they needed to.

Suddenly Zuko heard Katara speak to his right. "Zuko? Are they clear?" Zuko looked around as Katara kept a close eye on Ozai. He watched as Appa landed behind the trees and their friends began to run toward it. Zuko nodded and let everything go.

He could feel every muscle in his body relax as he finally didn't have to hold back anymore. Katara stood next to him as he released his power. "Ozai. I just want to say that I have hated you with every fiber of my being for as long as I can remember."

Ozai stood with his arms in front of his face attempting to block the wind rushing past him. As he heard Katara yelling toward him, he was confused. She spoke as if she had already won, as if she was going to deliver the final blow. "It is good to know that you thought of me so often."

At that moment the wind stopped. Everything was quiet. No birds. No animals. No noise at all.

"I thought of you more than you know." Katara said with no emotion at all. She began to raise her hand into the air above her head. "I wanted you to think of me every day you are in your own personal hell. But now I just want you to die."

From behind Appa their friends looked on. They had never seen Katara look so calm and it scared them.

"Sokka?" Iroh asked as he looked at the battle. "Is this normal?"

Sokka watched the look on Katara's face. "Yes. When she is serious this is her face. I have only seen it once and it was the day she wanted to leave with Aang."

Katara's hand stopped above her head and began to spin. "Die." Katara said with as little emotion as possible.

Lighting shot out from her hand and went right at Ozai. He dodged it as she sent another flying in his direction. The on lookers jaws dropped as the lighting danced around the clearing.

"How is this possible?" Sarah asked as she slowly stood to watch. Everyone stood with her just shaking their heads with no response to the question.

"Only great fire benders can create lighting. And it takes a great toll on the body. She looks as if she isn't even trying." Ursa said as shock slowly covered her face.

Zuko watched as Ozai danced around the clearing trying to avoid the lighting. A laugh came over him. "Katara. Stop playing with him."

"I am not playing with him."Katara said as she watched what is in front of him. "I can't keep up with him. He is too fast."

Zuko's laugh slowly faded. "Seriously?" He watched as Katara nodded. This was their ace in the hole. They didn't have anything past this. If this didn't work they would have to actually fight him and they didn't know if they could. Sure they had put on a front earlier about how they were warming up but that was all part of the plan. Scare Ozai into thinking they had great power and then hit him with lighting when he was scared. They could hardly keep up with him. What are they going to do?

Katara stood there firing lighting everywhere trying to think of a way to beat him. She was starting to feel the draining effects of the lighting as she continued to shoot. What were they going to do? She went over every fighting style they had done over and over in her head. There was only one way to beat him and she wasn't sure they would like it.

Ozai watched what was going on over by his son. He could tell she was getting tired. He only needed to stay only 30 minutes and he would be invincible for 2 hours, no spirit, no special powers, no anything could stop him. He just needed to wait out another 30 minutes.

"Zuko." He heard his name. He knew what she was going to say. They shared a bond after all. He knew she hated the idea. He knew she never wanted to use this power unless it was life and death and even then she would avoid it. "I know what to do." He responded.

Their friends were confused as to what was happening. It seemed as if the two were having a conversation as the light danced around them. As they watched Zuko took a stance ready to run.

"Promise me you won't get hurt." Katara said as her hand began to fall slightly.

Zuko smiled. He loved how she cared for him. No one had stood next to him in battle and worried for his life except her. For as long as he had known her, she was concerned for him in battle. "I won't. Let's try something else first."

Katara dropped her arm to her side. "I was hoping you would say that." As soon as the arm hit her side Zuko was off and running right behind her last bolt.

Zuko created an ice dagger in his hand as he ran. He was only going to have one chance at this. The light hit the ground and Zuko jumped to the right following his father. The ice dagger was blocked as it ran through the air and Zuko sent a fireball at his father's head. Ozai ducked to dodge and Zuko covered the ground with ice as he ducked. Ozai slipped and fell on the ground. He saw Zuko coming and rolled out of the way of another fireball aimed at his stomach.

Zuko was having trouble keeping up with Ozai as well. He was having to use all long range attacks just to stay close to him. This was not working. Soon he would be too tired to keep up the little bit that he was. "Katara!" He yelled as he sent a wall of ice daggers at Ozai.

Katara came running as fast as she could and sent a second wave of daggers behind his. "We are just going to have to do it." Katara yelled as she ran past him.

Zuko looked at him and waited for the right moment. He was dogging all of Katara's attacks but he was too close to Katara. Zuko had never tried blood bending and he was afraid that he would hit Katara instead. "Zuko!" He heard her cry as she went flying across the opening.

"Shit!" Zuko said as he ran over to her.

Ozai began to laugh from his spot in the clearing. "So it was all talk and no action. You two may be able to talk big and you were more powerful than I thought but you are nowhere near as powerful as I am."

Zuko helped Katara get up. She had a bad burn mark on her arm. "He blocked my fire." She said in confusion as Zuko looked at her arm.

"I only need twenty more minutes and then not even you can stop me. As the time grows near my powers are increasing, I can stop fire as if I was made of it." Ozai said with a laughing tone.

Zuko grew angry. "Bloodbending it is." Zuko stood and placed his feet into the spots Katara had shown him. "Katara are you ready?"

Katara stood there with her handover the bruise. She would need to heal it soon or it might be permanent. "Ready." She raised her hand above her head.

"Oh here we go again. Little girl going to throw more lightening at me while the little boy throws water daggers." Ozai began to laugh. "You need to get some new tricks in your book." Ozai began to laugh harder and walk towards them.

"Anytime now." Katara said as Ozai got closer with every step.

Zuko began to strain himself attempting to get him to stop. "I am working on it."

Ozai began to sprint he would be at them in a matter of seconds. "Zuko!" Katara said as she began to step around in place. "Zuko!"

"I know!" Zuko said before giving it one last try. Suddenly Ozai stopped dead sprit.

"What is happening?" Ozai said through his teeth.

Katara smiled. "We are winning." Katara sent a lightning bolt right at his heart. "Now die."

The lightning bolt hit him square in the chest but nothing happened. "I am not dead. What now little girl." Ozai said still unable to move.

Katara smiled. "Zuko let him move. When he moves the lightning will run though his body and kill him."

Ozai had a look of shock on his face. Zuko smiled. "You should have just stayed dead." He spoke as he let go of Ozai.

A small click was heard before an explosion covered the entire area. Ozai had exploded. He was dead. Finally. He was dead.

It had been three months since Ozai had come back to life. Everyone sat on the beach. Finally they were having their beach party.

May and Jee were sitting together under an umbrella watching the waves. The two were talking about their upcoming wedding and what still needed to be done.

Neikan and Mazarine sat in some chairs with their feet in the water. The two sat there holding hands thinking back to a few short months ago. They were both in debt to Katara for saving their lives. They had been very bad people and she had given them another chance. Now here they sat watching the sun set with their friends.

Tearay and Dean were playing an intense game of volleyball against Azula and Carmen. They were winning and if they won Azula had to be a bridesmaid at their wedding.

Mika, Pixie Minx, and Sarah all laid across the beach. They wanted to get a tan before they had to head back to Kyoshi and their duties. A little relaxation was good for you every now and then.

Avril and Char sat with books in front of them planning out everyone's outfits and makeup for all the upcoming weddings. They wanted to put Azula in a blue dress so badly but doubted that would every happen.

Kammi and Patty Cake Rocks wanted nothing more than to relax. They had been running their entire lives. Now they just needed to have a short break here on this beach. No weapons, no fighting, just swimsuits and sun.

Kom'rk and Samanya sat on a bench all alone. Neither saying anything. Kom'rk had grown to love her silly random semi craziness. Now he just needed to make sure she never left. If that meant sitting in silence for three hours watching her watch the ocean then he'd do it.

Toph and Aang had welcomed a small little baby into this marvelous world. Toph sat on the beach knee deep in sand while Aang watched over the small baby under the shade of a rock Toph had make. They really were happy with their new addition and he seemed to be happy to be here.

Sokka sat on the beach snoring like no one else was around. Every so often Suki would poke him but it didn't seem to last long. Suki had once told Katara that she was over the spend every minute with my husband stage and just wanted to have a life together. She quickly went to play volleyball.

Iroh and Ursa were sitting under the palace canopy watching the people below. "So they did it."

"It has been quite an interesting few months. First my son finds me. Then I discover he is amazing. I get to meet my wonderful daughter again. And not to mention I get a new daughter in law." Ursa said as she stirred her tea.

Iroh laughed at his good friend. "They are not married yet."

"They will be Iroh." Ursa said as she looked out over the beach. "There is so much power down there."

Iroh looked at her now seeing the concerned fear on her face. "Yes but they are all friends. Nothing will every change that. And they will be there for one another always."

"Let us hope so Iroh." Ursa said as she sipped her tea.

"You have nothing to fear your highness." Kyle said as he appeared in the chair next to her.

Ursa jumped and spilled her tea everywhere. "I really hate when you do that."

"I simply wanted to tell you that your fears are in vain. This group will not bring harm to this world, only happiness and peace." Kyle said with a smile. "Now I have to go I am late for my date with Yue."

Iroh smiled as the young spirit disappeared. "Ahh young love."

Zuko stood on the balcony overlooking the fire nation market. Could it really be true? It had been months and there was no sign of Ozai being alive or coming back from the dead. Was he really gone? Could he really finally be happy.

Behind him Katara watched him. She thought back to the many many months ago when she was in that horrible meeting. The meeting where it started all of this. Zuko coming, the bending changes, the love she felt for him.

She had hated that meeting so much when it first began. And for a long time she hated all meetings. Now looking at Zuko she realized something, she would be happy to go to meetings. Either with him or for him. She loved this man and she would do anything to help him, even if it meant sitting in boring ass meetings.

Slowly she walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. Resting her head on his shoulder she spoke. "Are you happy?"

"Are you?" Zuko asked in reply as he rested his head against hers.

"Yes."

"Me too." Zuko said as he relaxed into her. He then suddenly became tense.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked standing to face him.

Zuko looked at her an as serious as ever said "Char is going to make me try on thousands of outfits tomorrow for the wedding."

Katara laughed. "A little pain for a life time of happiness." Zuko smiled at her as she laughed and hugged him. He really did love her.


End file.
